Oh Baby!
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL My first FF Oh baby, a baby. REVIEW PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

She woke up feeling a bit iffy, she knew something felt odd but she didn't know what and right now she didn't have time to check it out. So she got up and took a bath, after she had done all her routine only one thing was left to do, go to Luke's.

After a few minutes she was there, she looked thru the window at the door and saw him, al she could se was his back and well 'lower back'.

"Hey!" she yelled, and scared him so, he jumped a little bit.

"Gees, do you always have to do that?" he asked as she sat in a stool.

"just sometimes" she grinded, as he put a mug in front of her, when he was a bout

to pour in the coffee she put on hand between the mug and the pot.

"Lorelai, don't do that I could've burned your hand" she rolled her eyes.

"¿You don't want coffee?" Luke was shocked

"Just not in the mood right now"

"¿Are you ok?"

"uh yeah" she said as she stood to leave the diner. Luke walked around the counter and grabbed her right arm with his left hand to stop her.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked. Now facing each other.

"Nothing, I just don't want coffee right now, and you acted as if it was a big crime, as if I had just took a shot a the Pope and that's weird cuz' I always thought you wanted me to _stop_ drinking coffee"

"Yeah well it just took me by surprise"

"Yeah well I'm gonna go now"

"Lorelai!" he said still holding her right arm.

"Luke" she whispered as she started to fall backwards.

"Whoa there, Lorelai?" he was now holding her. She didn't answer.

"Luke honey what's wrong?" asked Ms. Patty. Luke didn't hear her, he was to busy caring Lorelai up stairs, one arm in her back an the other one under her knees. He went to his apartment and laid her and his bed, he got onto his knees and just stared at her, _I knew something was wrong when she didn't want coffee _he thought to him self.

After a few minutes she woke up, Luke was still in the same position.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked

"Hmm I think so, what happened?" she said while putting a hand in her forehead.

"I don't know you tell me"

"Well last I remember is, you grilling me bout no drinking coffee, which is still odd if you ask me, and then everything started to spin and then it all got black"

"Ok I know you not drinking coffee has its side effects, but I never thought it would be…"

"Aw crap" she whispered as she cut him of.

"What?" he was confused.

"It's all so clear now"

"What is?" he was getting more and more confused.

"The iffy filling and now this" she sat on the bed.

"What iffy feeling?" he sat on the side of the bed.

"The one from this morning." She thought for a second and before Luke said anything "I'm so stupid of course it happened again, stupid iffy feeling."

"'Again' this has happened before?. When?"

"Quite a while back"

"Wow, could you narrow that?" he looked concerned

"Bout 20 years"

"HA!" he stood up " And you remember something that happened to you 20 years ago" it hit him "oh wait, you don't mean?"

"Yup" she said, looking at him and then looking down.

"B…b…b…but how? I mean I know how, I just, are you umm are you like sure sure bout it?" he started pacing around.

"No, its just a really big and possible option"

"Yeah b…b…but y…you're not sure?"

"No, Mr. Stutter" she stood up also.

"Hey! well I'm shocked, I could be a father" he started yelling a towards the end it was almost a whisper.

"I'm shocked to you know!"

"Yeah well you've been thru this before, I haven't!"

"You know what, why don't I just go…" she walked towards the door. "And you just stay here and stutter all you want!"

"No wait!" he grabbed her arm just like he had done so just a few minutes ago.

"Stay, we can talk." He grabbed both her hands in his "I'm sorry, this… I … it was unexpected, you know? I mean one moment I'm flipping burgers and the next I might be someone's father."

"I know what you mean, I just… I feel the same way" tears started to form on the edge of her eyes.

"Hey hey" he pulled her into a hug. "don't cry, everything is gonna be ok"

"But what if its true and we _are_ having a baby?" she said looking up to him.

"Then I'm just gonna have to be the best dad in the world, I mean I have no other option" he gave her a everything-will-be-ok-I-promise smirk.

"You do know you don't have to, right?"

"I _want_ it, with all my heart" he gave her a soft kiss.

"Ok then first thing is first. We need to make an appointment to make this official"

"Sure thing, but with who?"

"Duh a doctor" she gave him a silly look

"I know that Lorelai, but do you want one here in Stars Hollow?" he said looking into her eyes.

"No, not really. Let's make it in Hartford" when she turned her face she glanced onto the clock in the kitchen "A crap!"

"What, What's wrong?"

"I'm late!" she said as she broke free from his arms.

"Ok then that makes this whole pregnancy more official"

"What? Oh, no! Luke" she thought for a while "Well _actually_ yes that's true." She snapped back into reality "No, wait I meant the inn" he saw him smiling "What are you so happy about?"

"The way you babble… and the fact that I might be a father" she felt the truth in his eyes and saw them filled with love.

"Aw you big softy" she kissed him and the she was out of his apartment.

After that they went on with there day as normal as possible, al though Luke couldn't kept he thought away from his mind _I'm gonna be a father, WOW this is big, I'm gonna be someone's daddy, I can't wait!… wow was that me? Yes it was, and it's true, I can't wait._

"Luke!" Kirk yelled. Bringing Luke back from his picture perfect family.

"What!" he barked back, a little pissed of at him for popping his day dream.

"Do you sell cappuccino?"

"What?" he asked in disbelieve. "You _know _I don't do that crap!"

"Ok, sorry, go back to whatever it was that was making you smile"

"I was not smiling"

"Un huh"

"Nuh huh"

"I bet it had something to do with Lorelai, and I bet it was dirty"

"Kirk! Leave, Now!" Luke barked

"That just means I was right"

"Kirk!" he gave him a threatened look, and Kirk was out of there faster than coffee in a Gilmore's house.


	2. Pasta and alarm clocks

Later that night when the inn duties had finally let Lorelai go home she took quite a big surprise when she saw the lights on inside her house, I mean it wasn't odd before but now that Rory was at Yale it definitely was odd. As she walked in something instantly kicked her nose, something smelled like heaven there.

"Hey there" she said walking behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh hey, bout time you got here, this is almost ready" he said pointing to the pasta.

"Mhmm" she said as she started kissing his back and moving up to the back of his neck, which made shivers run thru all of his body.

"Stop that, I need to… to… something" he said as her hand's had gotten underneath the front of his shirt and she was now rubbing his flat abs and slowly working herself down towards his jeans.

"Stop" he said as he put his hand on top of hers just a she was gonna start to unbuckle his belt. He then turned around. "Please, we need to…" he was cut of be her lips on his. What started like a normal kiss soon enough became more and more passionate, his hands were at her sides his palm was half in her jeans and the other half out. When she bit his lower lip his hands moved fast to the front part of her pants he grabbed her belt and in one quick motion he pulled her up and she rapped her legs around his waist. After a while she was pressed against the refrigerator with her legs around his waist and her hand on his cap-less head, his hands were both placed on the refrigerator. "couch" she whispered into his ear, he then started moving towards the living room. Once on the couch he was on top of her starting to get all hot and heavy when suddenly he just pulled back and stood up.

"What's Wrong?" she asked with a quizzed look on her face. While she sat supporting hey weight on her elbows

"I can't"

"Yes you can, I _know _you can" she said it with a smirk, remembering how he was growing hard against her.

"No, I don't mean I _can't _can't cuz' God knows I can and I want to also"

"Then hop back over here mister"

"Uh I think I better not" he took a few steps back away from her.

"What? Why not?"

"Because you're… uh… you know?" he said pointing towards her stomach.

"Yeah so?" she sat up straight and put on hand on her stomach.

"What if I do something to hurt it?" he looked concerned.

"Aw, honey, that's so sweet…" she said with a smile while standing up, and walking towards him.

"But?"

"But, it's ok, if I _am_ pregnant…" she took his hands in hers "nothing wrong is gonna happen if we… you know" she kissed him softly.

"Yeah, I guess, but I would feel so much better if I heard that from the doctor" he looked at her with pleading eyes

"Ok, then we should go to the kitchen and eat" she pulled him into the kitchen.

ThE NeXt MoRnInG

"Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep" he said into her ear. She swung her arm and smacked him in the head.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"If you want to be an alarm clock you're gonna have to deal with all the perks, good and bad" she smiled with her eyes still closed.

"Get up, we need to leave in two hours" he said poking her forehead.

"That's a long time from now"

"It will take you forever to get ready, I _know _you"

"Hey!" he gave her a knowing look, "Ok maybe you do" she thought for a while "Where are we going again?"

"You're kidding _right_?"

"Yes I am, how do you think I'd forget the fact that we may be parents" she kissed his bottom lip "Morning" she smiled.

"Morning, so are you up now? Can I go make breakfast now?" he said as he got up.

"Yes and no" she sat up

"What?" he turn to face her as he was putting his pants on.

"Yes I'm up, and no I don't want nothing to eat, but I will go for…" she smiled

"No, no coffee" he cut her of.

"I wasn't gonna say that"

"Yeah you were" he gave her a knowing look.

"No mister know it all, I was gonna say that I will go for… um…a…"

"Um…a…" he said mocking her "Liar"

"Another kiss!" she yelled "That's what I wanted" she gave him the smile she know he cant resist

"That I'll give you" they kissed "So, what do you wanna to eat?" he said as he pulled away.

"Agh" she said making an odd face.

"What?" he looked puzzled

"No food, iffy feeling back today"

"Oh, so… what now?"

"Shower" she thought "And hopefully no throwing up would be involved" she said with a smile while holding her stomach.

"Not funny" he raised his eyebrows.


	3. Packing

When they got to the doctors office the secretary had them check in their name and wait a couple of minutes.

"Gilmore Lorelai" the secretary called out.

"Yeah?" She said, as they stood up. "you can go in now" Luke put his hand on her back and walked next to her.

"Hi in Dr. Matthews" she said, as she walked in.

"Hi I'm Lorelai and this is my…Luke, this is my Luke" she said hesitant. And noticed Luke looked at her when she said it.

"Nice to meet you, so I understand that you are here for a pregnancy test, right?"

"Yes" Luke responded really fast and eager to know the answer

"Ok, good to know you are excited. So, I'll be needing some blood"

"Do you _have_ to do it by blood?" Lorelai asked, hoping no would be the answer.

"I'm afraid so, not a big fan of needles huh?" she said as she grab the biggest needle that was displayed on the little table by the bed.

"Um, _no,_ how did you notice?" she said staring to the needle as she turned a little pale.

"Lor, are you ok?" Luke asked looking to see an expression in her eyes, it was panic.

"No, not if that _thing_ is gonna be in my arm" she said as she pointed to the needle with a weird look.

"It's gonna be ok" he said grabbing her head and making her look at him.

"Easy for you to say…" she closed her eyes as she felt the alcohol filled cotton ball in her arm. "Oh my God, oh my God here it comes oh my…" Luke cut her of with a kiss, a long kiss, he open one of his eyes to look at the doctor had just finished taking the blood and he stopped the kiss. "…God, that's a good way to make me calm before the blood taking"

"I'm done" said Dr. Matthews.

"What?" she looked at her band aid in her arm, then back at Luke "good job mister" Luke blushed.

"Good idea sir. Ok this will take 10 to 15 minutes so I'll be going and be back with the answer"

"Ok" they said at the same time.

They were quiet for a while just looking at the little office with all the maternity stuff in it.

"So, _your_ Luke huh?" he said with one eye brow sticking up.

"Oh, um… she just… and I just… I didn't know what to say she got me off guard and" she babbled

"Shh…" he said as got closer to her and put his hands on her waist. "I _am _yours, all _yours_" he said as he leaned in.

"Good to know" she kissed him, a long one.

The doctor walked back in. "Ok so the results are in" she opened a folder where her file and the answer was in. "Ok right here it says that you to will be parents in about 26 weeks"

"Wow" was all Luke could say

"Ok so do you guys have any questions before you go?" she asked closing the folder and turning towards them.

"Oh, yes, can you please tell him that it's ok to… _you know_… for us to… well you _know_" she said with a knowing face.

"Hahaha, yes it is perfectly ok for you two to do _it_." She said with a mocking look in her face.

"Told ya" Lorelai said nudging on Luke's shirt. He just blushed. The doctor smiled and left the room, telling them they can go home now.

They went to the parking lot, on their way to their car.

"Ok so where to, Sookie's or Yale?" asked Luke, with his hand on her lower back.

"Neither, that was the thing I wanted to ask you" she told him with puppy eyes.

"What's wrong?" he was truly concern.

"Oh, nothing is truly wrong…" she took his hands in hers "it's just that I've heard that it's bad luck to say you're pregnant before the second trimester, soo…"

"You don't want them to know?"

"No." she said with a small smile.

"Not even Rory?"

"No, I know I might be a little hard." He gave her a are-you-kidding look "Ok a lot hard." He smiled

"That's better. But hey how are you gonna do that when you can go 1 minute with her without spilling your guts out?"

"I don't spill _all_ my guts" she said with a surprised look.

"Yes you do" he said knowingly. They were getting in the car. "So how are you gonna keep it to yourself?"

"Well…" she raised an eyebrow. "We can go for a 'vacation', a _month long_ vacation."

"We?" he said looking to the passenger seat.

"So I see you are just as excited as I am" she said in her really happy voice.

"No, not we as in 'wee this is fun', but we as in you and me." He explained.

"Yes, _you_ the future _daddy_…" she said touching her still flat stomach. "And _me_, the person who is carrying _your_ future baby." She smiled, knowing she had conned him into it.

"Not fair, you cant use that card again for one more week _at least_" he saw her thru the corner of his eye's.

"So… is that a yes?" she said with big wide eyes.

"Sure, why not, I can get someone to cover me at the diner. And I got the perfect place we can go" she smiled

"Where?"

"You'll have to wait and see" he grinded.

"Mean, ok so, you think we can leave tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"So soon?" she nodded "Ok I think I can manage that"

"Great, I can wait!"

Later that day, when they were in her house packing, well Luke packing for her while she was at the phone.

"So you are leaving for a whole _month_!" Rory asked confused

"Yep, isn't that great?" she was hopping she would agree with her.

"And _Luke_ said yes?"

"Yes… what do _you _think?" eager to know her daughters answer.

"Well… I think its great… if you two really want to go, then ok see you in one month."

"It's good to know you approve" she sighted a relive sight.

"Good, so where are you going" she said making

"I have no idea"

"What, you _do_ know that is called kidnapping"

"ha-ha, no that's called surprising you pr… your girlfriend" she said the last part quickly.

"His what?" she didn't understand.

"His _girlfriend_, his girlfriend. Oh look at that I have to go now, see you in a month bye hon." And with that she hung up. "God that was close" she whispered, and patted her stomach.

"Ah crap!" Luke yelled from up stairs.

"What, are you ok, oh my God, why are you bleeding!" she babbled in concern as she went to where Luke was on the floor rubbing the back side of his shoulder. Next to him was a bunch of suitcases and the coat rack lying on the floor.

"I'm fine…" he looked at his bloody hand that had been on his shoulder "at least I think so"

"Ok, get up" she 'helped' him up. And pushed him to the bathroom so he could sit on the closed toilet and made him take his shirt off, so she could help his wound. "Eww, how the hell did you do this?" she said pointing to his cut with a 'yuck' face.

"Stupid suitcase, stupid coat rack, with those stupid edges, that by the way we are getting ride of when the baby is born. Ahhh!" she started curing his cut.

"Sorry" a small smile escaped her lips. "So, _What_ happened?"

He sighted loudly "I kinda kicked one of the suitcases which pushed the coat rack and it fell right on my back, and well you know the rest."

"Ouch, well I'll finish up packing, now that the hazard is gone" she smiled "All done"

"Thanks, and no, I'm almost done packing. Just go to bed cuz' we'll leave really extremely early, so don't be mad when I wake you up at six." He looked hopefully into her eyes.

"Six! You'll wake me at six!" she was shocked.

"Yeah, I want to get there early. You can sleep in the car" he gave her a sorry smile.

"Fine, good night babe" she kissed him.

"Night, I wont be long.


	4. In the middle of nowhere

After he finished packing the suitcases and loading them in her jeep he was off to bed. The next morning when he woke up he notice that she wasn't there which was odd because it was barely 5am. He got out of bed to look for her, first he went to the bathroom but she was not there, then as he was walking downstairs he saw her in the couch, she was hugging her knees and had her head on resting on top of them.

"Hey" Luke said.

"Hmm."

"What's wrong, do you know its 5am, are you ok?" he said as he was sitting down next to her.

"Yes, I know it's 5am, cuz' I've been up for more than an hour puking my guts out" she said without lifting her head.

"Oh, the pregnancy morning sickness thing?" he was rubbing her back.

"M-hmm"

"Do you want anything?" he leaned closer to her.

"For you to stop talking"

"Fine I'll just go take a bath, and leave the door open just in case"

"Shh."

After a while they were on the road, she was falling asleep in the passenger's seat.

"Lorelai?" he whispered as he nudged on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she was still asleep.

"Wet up we're here" he whispered in her ear.

"M-Hmm"

noticing that she hadn't slept last night he decided to get everything in the house and then went to her side and got her out and carried her inside once inside he placed her up in their room. He went back downstairs and started to get everything settled in. about an hour had passed and he was making lunch when he had finished he carried up a tray with food. She was sitting on the bed watching her surroundings.

"Hey there sleeping beauty" he sat in the edge of the bed next to her

"Hmm, I like the beauty part"

"feeling better" ha push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Way better" she nodded.

"Good, well you better eat something" he said handing her the tray, that had a steak and mash potatoes.

"Agh…" she said making a face and pushing the tray away. "Don't get me wrong I bet it tastes delicious but I'm not in a very steak-y kinda mood"

"Ok I understand that…" she gave him a 'do-you-really-understand' look "Ok I don't really understand, but I'll make anything you feel like, only if its healthy and not coffee."

"Ok, I wasn't even gonna ask for coffee anyway." She smiled and they walked back down.

"Good to know" he smiled as the entered the kitchen.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Where are we?"

"In the middle of nowhere"

"That I know, but where?"

"Well my dad got this place when I was born so we could come every summer, and swim" he pointed out the window.

"Wow, there's a beach!" she said looking out the window.

"Yep." She went back to where he stood and kissed him deeply.

The month went by fast, nothing mayor happened she still had morning sickness, but they had died down, they walked and swam all month long, without forgetting to do what had gotten them pregnant. It was time to go to the doctors and see for the first time the baby in the ultrasound. After that they were going back to stars hollow, even though she wanted to stay there, with the sun, sand, waves and the fact that it was just the two of them, well actually the three of them.. She was standing in the kitchen looking out the window at some kid with his dad playing catch, she was wearing only her bikini. When Luke came quietly behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his hands on the small bump that had grown in that short month.

"Hey" he said kissing the back of her neck.

"Hmm, nice way to say good morning" she smiled and shut her eyes while putting her hands on top of his.

"Nice to know you like it" he continued to kiss along her neck and onto her back.

"I wish we had time…" a small mown escaped her. "but…"

"But what?" he turned her so he could face her.

"Doctors appointment." Was all she could say before he shushed her buy kissing her deeply. Then he pulled away suddenly. "Wha…"

"You're right lets go."

"You are a very very mean man."

"Am not." He said heading towards the door.

"Well not always but just now, there, yes you were" she put on a fake sad face.

"Ok, what do you say if after the appointment I take you to eat breakfast any place you want?" he said walking back and grabbing her by the waist.

"Hmm I don't know…" he kissed her "Ok I guess we could eat something" she told him as if she didn't really wanted to go.

"Good now lets go" he let go of her waist and grabbed one of her hands.

"No, wait" she pulled him back by the arm that was grabbing her.

"What?" he turned to face her.

"Just that I forgot something"

"Oh yeah, what?" he looked deep into her eyes.

"This" she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Oh yeah can't forget that" he finally said something after a long _long _kiss.

When they got to Dr. Matthews they were 10 minutes late.

"I'm so _very_ sorry" Luke said embarrassed.

"It's ok, good to know you are good"

"Oh we are good…" she winked at the Dr. and elbowed Luke on the ribs. "We are more than good, if you know what I mean"

"Lorelai!" Luke turned a little reddish.

"Hahaha, good to know. Ok why don't you come with me. Luke you go wait in that room and you Lorelai get changed into this robe in that other room" she pointed and they both went their separated ways, a few minutes later she was all dressed and was now lying in a little bed an ultrasound machine and the doctor on one side, and Luke holding her hand on the other.

"Ok two things, number one, I'm extremely sorry but the speakers on this thing burst yesterday so there is no sound, sorry."

"Oh…" said Lorelai a little disappointed "It's ok all we want is to know if its ok."

"Good, that I can do" said the Dr.

"What's the second?" Luke asked a little concerned.

"What?" Lorelai looked a little out of place.

"She said two things, what's the second one?" he started explaining to Lorelai and ended almost barking to the Dr.

"Oh, it's nothing I was gonna say that the gel is gonna be a little cold." She said with a little smile.

"Oh" Luke said a little ashamed at the way he had talked to the kind Dr.

"That's ok" said Lorelai with a dismissive look and wave. "Holly mother of coffee!. That _is _cold"

"Sorry" said the Dr.

After the appointment Lorelai had told Luke to head for Yale, cuz' now she was able to tell Rory and suddenly she couldn't wait. But something happened on their ride there.


	5. wedin' n' lobster

"Hey Lorelai?"

"Hmm yeah?" she turned her look from the window towards him.

"What are we gonna do?" he looked at her for a second.

"We are gonna go to Yale and tell Rory bout' the baby"

"No, that's not what I meant"

"Ok, then what?" she turned her body a little so she could stare to his side more easily.

"Umm… well… are you gonna wanna get married?"

Shocked "What!"

"Well we _are _gonna have a baby, so I just thought of marriage, I know we've known for a month or so now, but I just haven't found the right time to talk bout it." He explained.

"And _now_ is the best time to talk about it?" she asked _still _shocked

"Well not the _best time_ but I thought about it and there is never gonna be the best time to ask you to marry me."

"To do what?"

"Ask you to marry me…" he looked over to her and her reaction. "I'm serious, I mean it's not like I was never going to, and well now with the baby…" he put his hands on the little bump in her stomach, she grinded and put her hand on top of his. "I just think that the time is good. What do you say?"

"No, I say no Luke…" she saw the look on his face and how the hand that was on her stomach loosened a little. "Wait, I don't mean no as I 'no never' it's just that if you were gonna do it later in a few months I don't see why you are gonna do it now, no wait I know why, but I just don't want to hurry into this." There was silence for a little while then she squeezed his hand that was on her stomach "But yes" she quietly said.

"What?"

"I said 'yes', yes I wanna marry you, that's all I've ever wanted to do since we started dating. I just don't wanna hurry into it, I wanna wait till' this baby is born. If that's ok with you." She explained as she rubbed his hand.

"Yes I think I can live with that" he smiled and removed his hand from her stomach and placed it on her thigh and gave it a small squeeze

The rest of the drive went by quietly and fast. When they arrived to the dorm rooms Lorelai called Rory's cel and told her if she wasn't busy if she could go out side to the parking lots.

"Hey honey!" yelled Lorelai. They were both outside the car Luke was leaning onto the drivers door and Lorelai was leaning against his chest, his hands were on top of her stomach and her were on top of his.

"Mom! Why are you here?" she said as she approach them.

"Well nice to see you to hon."

"No, I don't mean it like that. Its just that, is everything ok?" she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course it is, why would you ask that?" she faked the quizzed look.

"Well because it's the middle of the week and you are at _my_ school"

"Well the fact that I was away for a _month_ and missed you tons doesn't qualify as a good reason?"

"Yes it does, and I missed you tons to." She looked over to Luke "Why are you really here and did you bring me something from you vacation?"

"Well…" he started but was cut of when Lorelai pinched his hand. "Ow! What the hell was that for!" Rory smiled.

"What?…" she asked with an innocent look. "Hey Rory wanna go get something to eat? Luke's treat" she smiled.

"Sure, but what about my gift?"

"Oh, will give it to you there" Lorelai said while getting in the car.

Lorelai was careful to hide her stomach so she wouldn't spoil the surprise. It took them forever to decide where to eat, but once they had it took them no time to get there. The ride there was quiet for some strange reason.

"We're here the infamous 'Red Lobster'" Luke said as he parked the car.

"Mom why here, you _hate_ lobster." She said as they got out of the car and walked towards the door.

"But Luke likes it" she lied.

"I do?" he said as he put an arm around her shoulder. Her hands were crossed a little below her breast. She elbowed him. "Oh, I _do_" he reaffirmed.

"Ok, you guys are weird."

"Thank you" Lorelai said

They were seated.

"Hi I'm Libby I'll be your waitress this fine evening, so here are your menus…" she gave them the menus "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah, will you bring two coffee's and one beer" Rory said trying to be helpful.

"All right." Libby said as she wrote it all down.

"On second thought…" Lorelai said. "Make that two teas and one coffee" she smiled at Libby and avoided Rory's glare.

"Ok." Libby wrote that down and left to get the drinks.

"Mom?" Rory was stearing at her but she didn't look at her, she just kept looking towards the corner where Libby had disappeared. "Mom!" she was frustrated.

"Yeah hon." She said rising her eyebrows, and Luke just looked down and thought _boy she's got a nerve, she can evade anything for a long period of time. _

"No coffee, I mean that weird enough but _you _wanting tea by your own free will is much more weirder. What's going on, how did Luke get to you so fast?" she said with a smile.

"Hahaha, tell you what. Let's go to the lady's room and I promise I'll tell you everything ok?

"Hmm, sure let's go." She said as she got up.

"Whoa wait what about me?" Luke said pointing to himself.

"You just wait here, and miss us" Lorelai gave him a loving look.

"Ok, I think I can do that" he smiled so did she.

Lorelai made Rory walk in front of her, once they got in the bathroom Lorelai checked if someone was there once she noticed they were alone she locked the door.

"Mom! What are you doing you cant do that!"

"Oh yes I can, I just did" she said with a smirk.

"Ok, what's going on?" she got really serious.

Lorelai took a deep breath.

"Ok the whole month that just passed, the one were we left…" Rory nodded. "Well it wasn't really a vacation. I told Luke to take me a place far away from the town… and… well… you, it's not that I didn't wanna be close to you, its just that I knew if I was near you I wouldn't have control myself and I would've told you, actually the night I called you to tell you that we were leaving it almost slipped out of me, and that was what a five minute conversation, I'm not good at hiding stuff from you, that's why I told him to take me away and he knows it to that's why he _did_ take me away" Lorelai caught her breath.

"Mom, what the hell are you babbling about?" she thought a bit. "Did you say you were hiding something from me?" Rory looked into her mothers eyes.

"I'm pregnant" she lifted her t-shirt a bit to let her daughter she the little bump that was now her stomach. Rory was speechless. "Say something"

"Wh…wh…when, how?" she just stared at her mother's stomach, while slowly approaching it with her hand.

"Well I doubt you _really_ wanna know _when_, and I sure know you know _how._" While she was talking Rory put one hand on her tummy and Lorelai put a hand on top of her daughters.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me or anyone for that matter, why run away for a _month?"_ she still had her hand there.

"Because I've heard that it's bad luck to tell before your second trimester, and I don't want anything going wrong" she smiled. "Hon, tell me what your thoughts are about this"

"Do you really want to know?" she said with a serious face and tone.

"Yes" she was starting to worry.

"I think it's grate, Luke is a grate guy, you two are really in love and its about time you gave me my first grade present. Remember a asked you for a baby on my birthday…" Lorelai nodded "Yeah well it took long enough" Rory smiled and after so did Lorelai.

"So you're ok?" she asked _again_

"Yes! So I am the first one to know huh?" she smiled

"Well, besides me, Luke and the doctor? Yes you are the first"

"Good to know" she removed her hand and opened the door. "Lets go, a future father to be is waiting, Oh wait is that why you wanted to come here?"

"Yeah, baby wants lobster." She shrugged her shoulders.

They went back to the table, Rory hugged Luke and congratulate him he blushed but was happy to know she was ok with the baby. During dinner they talked about the beach house, bout the baby and her moms symptoms. The ate took Rory back to Yale and headed home.


	6. who will give in?

Back in Stars Hollow they drove past the center of town and while they were driving throw the diner an idea popped in Lorelai's head.

"Hey Luke?" she said as she turned a little to look at him.

"Yeah?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Will you move?"

"What?"

"Will you move in…" she saw his inexpressible face. "I mean with me and the baby, cuz' we're alone you know, Rory is at Yale and you are _all_ the way over at the diner, so baby…" she said pointing to her stomach. "and me are all alone in the house, and that's not safe" she rambled.

"Sure" he just said it like that, while he gave her a fast gaze.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, I mean if you _really_ want me to, and I bet you do cuz' that was a quite a ramble…" he smiled "I mean how _unsafe _can one be in _starts hollow_?" he had a smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut up…" she smacked him on the arm. "So was that a yes she raised and eyebrow. They had gotten to _their_ house.

"Yes" he leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Good" she smiled.

"Now go inside make yourself comfy and I will get the suitcase's out and get everything settled" he said as they got out of the car.

"No" she simply said.

"No? what do you mean no?" he had a puzzled look on his face as she walked around the car and took his hand in her.

"I mean no, you can do that tomorrow while I'm getting bombed with a million questions. But _right now_ I have a better idea" she was pulling him inside while wearing a big smile.

"I like how you think" they were already inside and Luke pulled her to him.

"I thought you would" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, then she began to lean in, just before they kissed he pulled away. "Hey!"

"What?" he gave her a smirk, let go of her and turned around to start walking towards the living room. She started to follow him but just where he turned for the living room she went for the kitchen. _If he wants to play hard to get, he is gonna lose._ She said to herself.

After a few minutes he shifted in his seat _I'm not gonna give in not, not, not. Focus Danes, there's a good baseball game on! Focus! _He kept telling himself.

Suddenly she came into the living room carrying a beer and gave it to him, he didn't blink away from the screen _Man! Its hard not to look at her. _When she gave him the beer she went back to the kitchen _He is not gonna win, I'm the queen of ALL games. _She walked back to the living room with a bottle of water went straight for the couch but just as soon as she was close she headed to the back of the couch. _What's she gonna do? Just keep focusing Luke! Ok. Ok look bat, ball, glove… why is she standing right behind me? _

Lorelai started to fix the magazines that were on the table behind the couch, which by some strange coincidence were right behind Luke, when she finished with the magazines she wiggled the monkey lamp, she 'accidentally' dropped the closed bottle of water and it made a thump on the floor.

"You ok" Luke asked eyes still on the game.

"Hmm yeah" she said rising an eyebrow at his indifference. _Ok that's it IM gonna win and I know just how._

She picked the bottle up and placed it on the table she walked around the couch, he still didn't look away from the TV. She stood at his side looking down at him. When he didn't look up she walked up to him and sat on his lap with one leg on each of his side, she placed her arms on the back of his head.

"I can't see" he said as he tilted his head to the left _its not like if I'm watching this anyway. _

"Oh, I think I can fix that" she said with a flirt-y voice. She leaned her head to her left and started kissing his neck. _Luke Danes you are mine._

_God did she HAVE to go for neeeeck _the filling of her lips where making even his thought blur. He now had his eyes closed so he could enjoy to the fullest what she was doing to him. After a couple of minutes, she smiled _I knew he would come around. _She thought as she began to feel how he grew harder under her. _Aw crap she's got me now. Who cares if I lose at this I got HER and that's not losing in any way. _He grabbed her by the waist and in a quick but careful move he laid on her back.

"Ok I lose" he said as he was putting her down.

"I knew you would" she said with a smile.

"Mean" she said with narrowed eyes.

"I know" still smiling.

He started kissing her hungrily as she was undoing his shirt, soon enough neither of them had a shirt on. She had her nails deep in his back and her legs tight around his waist.

"Too small" she said as he was kissing her earlobe.

"You _do _ know how to talk sexy to a guy"

"I mean the couch…God…you know…there are…three of us now…and…besides…the couch was never big enough" she was breathing roughly.

He looked up and saw she was right, he wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her, they were sitting again and kissing again.

"You do know this is now what I meant?" she said as she pulled away a little bit.

"Yes, I was just gathering myself" he said and then he stood up in one quick motion with her still on him.

"Hmm, very skillful, to bad you are not gonna be able to that soon" she said looking straight into his eyes.

"Well we are just gonna have to think of another ways" he wave her a smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm I like that" she started kissing him again.

They got to the bed in no time, after a while, well a _long _while, there they were just resting. She was on her back, he was on his stomach but his head was on her stomach and his right hand caressing the remaining free part of her stomach.

"Sounds funny" he said with a smile.

"Yeah? I wish I could hear it, how does it sound?" she asked combing his hair with her fingers.

"Sound like your hungry" he turned to face her with a smile.

"Really?" she opened her eyes wide.

"Uh-huh" he kissed her stomach.

"Hmm,…" she made a thinking face "Well I actually am"

"Thought so" he got up slightly and leaned in and gave he a loving kiss.

"Hmm, I can eat that all day" she pulled him down by his neck and made the kiss more passionate.

"We're gonna go to your parents tomorrow morning" he blurted out when they came up for air.

"Wow way to kill the mood there mister" she pushed him aside.

"I was not trying to kill the mood" he ran his thumb down her cheekbone.

"Well that was no sweet talk…"she raised her eyebrows. "And what do you mean, we are gonna go to my parents tomorrow morning!"

"We have to tell them" he had his hand on her stomach and was rubbing it with his thumb.

"Well we can _probably _get away without telling them." As soon as he was gonna say something she added "Or we can wait till the baby talks and make it tell them." She said with a wide smile.

"Don't think so, hey think of it this way…" but she interrupted him.

"She'll be mad I didn't tell her as soon as I found out" she was stressing out.

"Look she wont be mad when she knows that Rory just found out yesterday and that nobody else knows, that's why we have to go tomorrow _morning _so no one in Stars Hollow gets the chance to notice us here" he explained, with his hand still on her stomach.

"Well once you put it like that, and knowing that _you_ are gonna be the one to explain then its ok"

"Good…" he thought "Wait! No, What! I'm not gonna be the one to tell her, neither are you, _we_ are gonna tell her together. And she _will _be happy, and understand why you did it"

"Ok then…" she put her hand on his "I'm hungry now" she pouted at him.

He sighted "what do you want"

"Goody!" she thought "I don't know, I'll just go with you and see what I might want" she put on his flannel and he just put on his boxers.


	7. shirts off

Once on the road Lorelai was looking out the window to nothing in particular, Luke just focused on the road.

"Did you call her?" she said not turning to look at him.

"What?" eyes still on the road.

"My mom, did you call my mom, cuz' she doesn't like when people show up without proper announcement" she turned to face him.

"Yes I did, I told her that because he hadn't seen them for over a month we wanted to have breakfast with them" he explained and glanced over to her a couple of times.

"And she bought that?" she had a shocked look.

"Well apparently yes"

There was a bit of silence for a while, Lorelai turned to look outside again.

"Do you like balloons?" she said while turning to face him and put one hand on her stomach.

"What!" he said it chuckling.

"Do you like balloons?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"You're crazy…" she just stared at him "Are you _serious_?..." she nodded "What kind of balloons?"

"The big ones?" she had a serious expression on her face.

"Well yes I guess, where is all of these coming from?" he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Are you still gonna love me when I look like a huge balloon?"

"Are you _serious!"_ she nodded "Of course I'll still love you, there's nothing in this world that would make me change my mind on that, don't worry" he put his hand on her thigh and gave it a little squeeze.

"Good to know, sooooooo do we really have to go?" she pouted.

"Yes she'll have to find out eventually and better now that later" he explained without seeing her because he knew that if he did he would give in.

After a while they got there.

"Ring the bell"

"I don't want to. Take your shirt of" she was looking at him.

"What!" his eyes widen.

"Take your shirt of and give it to me…" she saw the confused look on his face. "So I can put it on and not show of my belly" she said as she gave a few taps on her stomach.

"And what will _I _wear?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Your under shirt" she said with a Duh-You're-Supposed-To-Know-That tone in her voice.

"You want me to wear my white _undershirt_ to your parents house for breakfast?" he was just asking to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes" she simply said.

"You're crazy. But apparently I'm crazier cuz' I'm actually doing this" he said as he took of his blue plaid shirt and handed it her.

"Thank you, love you" she smiled as she put the shirt on.

"Love you too, now ring the bell" he pushed her towards the doorbell.

"Mean!" she pouted as she rang the doorbell.

Strangely enough and for their bad luck Emily answered the door.

"You're late and what on earth are you wearing!" she said looking al Lorelai with a strange face.

"Sorry bout' that Miss. Gilmore" Luke said politely.

"I was cold mom, and made Luke give me his shirt" she explained "Are we gonna go in or just hang here all day"

"Ok well, come in" she said snooty.

The three of them walked into the living room, Emily walked in front of them, Luke had his arm around Lorelai's waist.

"Well to what do I owe this visit?" she said looking at Lorelai.

"Umm, well mom you do know we went for a vacation?" she said grabbing Luke's hand in hers.

"Yes I do Lorelai" she responded dryly.

"Well… we… umm… kinda lied" she stated.

"What do you mean… Oh My God… you _eloped_? You did didn't you?"

"_What_! No!" said Lorelai

"Then what?" she was starting to get anxious.

"Well we did go away for a whole month but _not_ for the reasons we told you and Rory" she started to explain but didn't continue from there.

"So?" she was very anxious now.

"Well Lorelai, thought it would be for a grater good if we just disappeared for a month or so" Luke started to explain.

"Why?" she was annoyed now.

"Well… umm… did you ever…umm… here people say that… umm… it's better if you don't say anything…" she just stopped, she couldn't go on.

"About what!" she was all kinds of annoyed, pissed, and anxious. _Why is she going around in circles, it can't be as bad as eloping._

"Well Miss. Gilmore…" Luke started but Lorelai cut him of.

"I'm pregnant" she just blurted out. _On my God oh my God oh my God what did I just do._

"Is this supposed to be some kind of a joke Lorelai? Because it's not funny" Emily said and Lorelai got up and took Luke's shirt off to reveal her tiny stomach. Emily just sat there looking at her grown belly with a shocked face.

"No, mom I told Luke that its bad luck to tell people before your second trimester, so he said that how was I supposed to keep this to me and not tell Rory or Sookie bout' this especially when they asked why was I throwing up every morning, so we decided to go for the whole month left of my first trimester…" she stopped to catch her breath, look at Emily's reaction, shocked, and sit down to grab Luke's hand. "So yesterday we went to the Dr. appointment and after that we went to Yale to tell Rory. She is thrilled by the way throw the roof…" still no reaction from Emily and Luke just squeezed her hand. "So after the whole Yale and Rory thing we went back to the Hollow it was night so no one saw us and well this morning we came here to tell you…" no reaction yet "So the only people who know are you, Rory, Luke, the Dr and me"

"I can't believe you'd do that" she said indifferently.

"Do what?" now it was Lorelai's turn to be shocked.

"Get knocked up _again _and wait, what was it 2 months to tell your mother"

"Excuse me!" she was getting mad.

"I did _not _get knocked up _again!_" she said rather loudly. "And we didn't tell _anyone _not even _Rory_ so don't be the victim here!" again a bit loudly

"You did get knocked up, tell me are you two married?" she was starting to annoy Lorelai

"No _mother_, we are not married!" she got up angrily.

"See, are you engaged?" she said raising an eyebrow. Luke saw how Lorelai was turning red from anger and thought _that can't be good for her nor the baby._

"No, we are not engaged… _yet"_ Luke said trying to clarify, and pulling Lorelai down to sit by him.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means we are not engaged yet but we will soon be" Luke explained, when Lorelai saw the confused look on her mothers face she began to explain more clearly.

"It's just that we don't want to rush into anything, I mean, yes he loves me and I love him but we don't think that getting married now is the smartest thing to do right now" _Aw crap! I can't believe I just said that._

"The smartest thing?..." _I walked right into that. _Thought Lorelai. "The _smartest thing _would have been for you two not to get pregnant. And as to that 'not rushing it' don't you think it's a little late for that Lorelai?" Emily stated firmly and with anger in her voice anger and a little bit of disbelief.

"How can you be that way? Lorelai said and Luke noticed that her voice was a little shaken.

"Well I cant just sit here and let my only daughter throw her life away _again_" Emily said, and Lorelai was hurt.

"I did _not _throw my life away!" she stood up again "Look I came here and tried to be nice and play fair by telling you about this before I told everyone, but that was clearly a mistake…" Emily interrupted her.

"_You _wanna talk about mistakes?" Emily stood up, and Luke joined her.

"Stop it right there!..." said Luke, he was very mad now. "Look I'm not gonna sit here and let you talk down Lorelai, you act all mad at her for what she did when she was a teenager without acknowledging that what she did brought you Rory, remember Rory that sweet little girl who always does everything _you _ask her to. I told Lorelai to come and tell you because for some strange reason I thought you might be glad but hey! Stupid of me you just like making her life miserable you take every happy moment she has and shred it to pieces, but that stops _now_ I'm not gonna let you do that anymore! Come on Lorelai let's go" he put an arm around her and walked towards the door.

"Mom, I thought you might like to be a part of this baby's life, my bad, I was right when I took Rory away from _you"_ Lorelai said that before closing the door and leaving a stunned Emily inside.

Outside the closed door Lorelai started to cry and Luke hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" Luke said as he rubbed her back. "you were right we should have never come here"

"Told you I'm always right" she said with a small smile on her face. . He chuckled. "Mall please" she ordered.

"What?" he let her go and they started walking towards the car.

"I wanna sheer myself up, so lets go to the mal" she explained as Luke helped her into the truck.

"I'm not gonna go to the mall, do you know that the overcha…" his rant was interrupted by a kiss.

"You made me come _here_ it's _your _fault I'm sad, therefore you owe me" she smiled cuz' she knew he was gonna cave with that.

"Ok we'll go. I'm really sorry by the way" he turned to face her.

"I know you are…" they started to drive away. "Umm, Luke?"

"Yeah?" his eyes on the road.

"That was really great" she caressed his forearm.

"What was? The mall thing? Well I kinda had to, cuz this was all my fault" eyes still on the road.

"No I mean, well yeah that two but… the way umm… you… uh…defended me… and… umm… our baby"

"Hey I had to"

"No you didn't, I mean this was my mom you went all ballistic on" she smiled so did he.

"Yes I did, she was insulting and putting down the only three people that mean everything to me. I was not gonna sit there and let that happen, I've done that long enough"

"Done what?"

"Sit there and do nothing" he smiled. _God he is so sweet, he is my night in shinning armor. _"I hope you know that she's wrong" he said with a serious tone.

"About what?" she had a quizzed face.

"About you throwing your life away, before and… well… now." he looked at her for a split second.

"I know, don't worry" she smiled. So did he.


	8. Pink Burgers

They were now at the mall.

"No! and that's final" Luke said with an annoying tone.

"C'mon pretty please?" she flashed her eyelashes at him.

"No way!"

"C'mon Luke it's a baseball cap, you like baseball caps" she said pointing at the blue one on his head.

"Yes I do like _baseball _caps…" he stated "_That's_ not a baseball cap." Pointing to the thing in her hand.

"What! Why isn't it a _baseball _cap?" she mimicked him.

"It's pink!" he noticed her indifference look "I'm not wearing a _pink _cap-wannabe"

"Why not? And its not a _wannabe _it's a cap, its goes on your head and it has the floppy thingy" she pointed to every part of the 'cap' as she described it.

"I'm not gonna wear a pink cap…" he looked at her as she gasped for air "nor am I gonna wear a pink shirt…" and then it hit him "Hey where's _my_ shirt?" he said with narrow eyes.

"What do you mean" playing naïve.

"The blue shirt, my blue shirt, the one you wore to your parents, the one you know that I love" he said looking straight into her baby blue eyes.

"You me mean the blue shirt I wore, the one you love, the one I _accidentally _left lying on my parents couch" she said with an I'm-sorry look.

"So that means_ you_ lost _my_ favorite shirt and now _you _want _me _to wear a _pink _cap-wannabe" he said as he took the cap out of her hand.

"Pretty much YEAH" she smiled at him.

"You've got quite a nerve" he stared at her.

"I know I do, and I know you love that about me" she said grabbing the neck of his t-shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Hmm, you got me there" he said with his eyes closed as she pulled away. The kept looking and shopping.

What Luke and Lorelai didn't see when they left her parents house was that Richard had seen their car pull out of the drive way.

"Emily, was that Luke's truck that just left" he said as he read the paper while entering the living room. She didn't replay. "Emily?..." he saw Luke's blue shirt lying on the couch. "Emily!" he shouted as he looked for her all over the house. He finally found her in the least place possible, the kitchen. "Emily? Why am I holding Luke's shirt, why did his truck was exiting the drive way just as I came in and why are _you_ in the kitchen?"

"You want a drink?" she said gesturing to her drink.

"No Emily, answer me" he ordered.

"Ok then, you are holding _his _shirt because Lorelai was wearing it, the car left the drive way because the left and _I _can be in _my _kitchen whenever I want to" she stated.

"What?" he sounded confused. "Why was Lorelai wearing Luke's shirt?" its had just settled in.

"Because she was hiding it!" she got the second wind that Luke had taken away from her. "She was hiding the fact the she was pregnant…" the look on Richard face was priceless "and she tried to make it all better by telling us right after Rory, I mean the nerve she had to try and make it all better by 'doing it my way' that's quite a nerve on that woman" she was yelling and babbling something that was not odd for Richard to hear from her.

"So let me get this straight, _you _are mad she decided to tell you before a lot of other people knew?" he looked at her with narrow eyes.

"No, I'm mad because she got knocked up _again_ she is not married _again _and worst of all the father of the baby is _him.!"_

"And by _him _you mean the man that is completely in love with your daughter and granddaughter?" he questioned her.

"He is not right for them!" she barked back at him.

"No! he is perfect for them, and that's exactly what you are gonna say when you call them tonight!" he ordered.

"Excuse me! I will not do such a thing"

"Fine then! I will call and apologize, and _I _will be part of that baby's life, I'm not gonna sit here and miss out again just like with Rory!" he said and left the kitchen still clutching on Luke's shirt. Emily just stood there looking at the door were her husband had just stormed of.

Back at the mall.

"I'm hungryyyy" she wined while pulling on Luke's t-shirt. The were standing in line to pay for the thousand and one pieces of clothing she had gotten for herself and the stuff she made him take for himself.

"You always are" he said rising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but now its different" she said rising one eyebrow.

"Yeah and how's that?" he said looking her in the eye with his narrow eyes.

"Cuz' I'm eating for two now" she said rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah. Well… I'm actually hungry two" he said regretting it not even a second later.

"Ajá! Here you were giving me a hard time about eating and you are hungry, you got quite a never mister" she said with a gasp and mimicking him.

"Alright I'm sorry" he said hoping she would drop it.

"No way! You're note getting of this so easily" she said poking him in his chest.

"C'mon Lorelai" he pleaded.

"Nop, you'll be listening to this for a long while mister" she poked her tongue out.

"Fine, let's go eat then" he gave up.

"Yay!"

They walked to the food court and it was filled with every kind of restaurant.

"Wow it smell's delicious!" she said grabbing her stomach.

"It actually does. So what do you want?"

"Everything!" she smiled at him "And you mister salad"

"Actually I don't want anything healthy today" she opened her eyes and mouth in shock.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm actually serious" he smiled.

"Oh My God!" she started making a scene.

"Please drop it" he begged

"Ok I'll drop it…" she pouted "So, where do we go then?"

"How bout' we each go our own way and meet here in like 10 minutes?" he asked hoping she'd say yes and that way he wont have her hovering around him.

"Sounds like a plan" she smiled and they both went their own way.

After a few minutes Lorelai was sitting at a table and Luke hadn't gotten there "My God, what's taking so long! I can't wait no more" she mumbled to herself and began eating her pizza. Right when she dived in for the first bite Luke saw her.

"Man! You can wait for a few minutes!" he said teasing.

"Well…you…umm… you took forever and… umm… me and the baby were very hungry and… Oh my God! Luke! Is that a big Mac!" she just took notice on what he was holding on top of the tray.

"Yeah…" he said shyly "I don't know why but I just saw it and felt like eating it…" he saw her look "even though I know how bad it is for me…" he sat down and she never took her eyes of him. " Are you gonna eat that, cuz its starting to look good" he said looking at the pizza in her hands.

"What! You felt like eating a _hamburger_ and now you want _my _pizza!" she was really shocked but that didn't prevent her from taking a huge bite out of her pizza.

"Yeah" he whispered and looked down.

"Why?" she said that laughing a little.

"I don't know…" he let a loud sight "Well…I…umm…was…umm…don't laugh…" she put on a fake serious face "Ok then…umm. I was kinda craving it" he narrowed his eyes expecting her to burst out in laughter but she didn't.

"Aww, that's so sweet" she said rubbing his hand.

"You're not laughing" he said shocked.

"Umm well no, I think its rather sweet of you"

"You do?" he was surprised now.

"Yeah" she smiled at him and they ate comfortably, talking and laughing about them and their soon to be baby.

Unbelievably but by the time they got back it was night, the had shopped a little more but this time they had gone into baby gap and they were thrown away be all the tini tiny baby stuff and couldn't help but buy some baby clothes. They got home and get straight to bed, to sleep.


	9. Small pants

"Stupid pant's!" she yelled and woke Luke up.

"Wha…?" he mumbled while turning on his back and sitting up. "What are you babbling about at 6am…" he thought "A damn it's 6am why am I asleep and why are you up?"

"I'm not babbling! This baby is growing by the second and I'm not gonna fit into any of my cloths in one more month!..." she turned to him and he saw how her pants didn't close any more "and I let you sleep cuz' you looked tired _and _I'm up cuz' I got hungry" she said as she walked over to the bed and sat.

"The fact that your cloths don't fit is because the baby grows and that is a good thing" he said as he put her hair behind her ear.

"Hmm your nice…" she gave him a quick kiss "But we are still hungry" so she got up and pulled him up to.

They got ready ate breakfast and when he was about to leave for the diner she took the keys to his truck.

"Hey give that back!" he threatened.

"No!" she said that simply, and put the keys on her back.

"I'm not gonna stay here, I have a diner to run and I haven't seen in a little more than a moth" he tried to get the keys from her several times but failed. "Lorelai!"

"I wanna go to Sookies" she pouted.

"So, she doesn't live that far away…" he remembered something "Wait, what would you wear?" he said looking at her. She was wearing a low rise sweatpants and one of Luke's shirts. Yes they had bought clothes the day before but she hadn't washed them yet.

"This…" she said pointing to her outfit. "And I will not walk all the way to Sookies"

"Why not she doesn't live that far away. And if you're gonna lose my shirt _don't _loose it this time"

"Do you have any idea how many people are gonna see us…" she said grabbing her stomach "Walking down the street, heck! I'm not even gonna get past the front yard if I try to go walking"

"Ok fine _I'll _go walking and when I get back ill unload your jeep" he said walking close to her grabbing her by the waist and kissing her. "Mmm by babe…" he whispered to her, lowered him self and said "Goodbye baby" he said kissing her stomach.

"You are so _cute _when you wanna be" she said playing with his cap.

"Am _not _cute and bye" he stood up kissed her again and he was of.

She just thought for a while with her hands on her belly _he is the perfect man and he is MY perfect man. He's gonna be a perfect father. _She left her day dream and went to brush her hair and teeth. After that she went outside and was lucky enough not to be seen by Babbet. When she got to Sookies she went around the back yard and knocked, Sookie opened.

"Lorelai!..." she hugged her "Wow long time did you have _fun_…" she pulled her in and into the living room "What are you wearing? Why did you come thru the back door?" she rambled on.

"Sookie stop!" she caught hr breath "Yes I did have fun, I'm wearing that because my other clothes don't fit and I came thru the back so no one could see me" she caught her breath again _damn its getting hard to breath and this is just starting. _"Please don't be mad"

"Why? I mean why don't they fit and… why would I be mad at you?"

"Sookie…" _by strong she'll understand _"I'm pregnant" she said looking at her friend in her eyes and all Sookie could do was laugh. "I mean it Sok."

"Yeah right…" still laughing "And since when have you known?" she was just playing along with her friend, at least that's what she thought.

"A little more than a month" Lorelai said with a straight face.

"And you expect me to believe you didn't say anything?"

"Sookie I mean it!" she was frustrated.

"Yeah right" she got up "You want some coffee?"

"Sookie! I can't have any" her friend was starting to get worried.

"And why is that?"

"Damn it Sookie…" she stood up "Because I'm pregnant!" she unbuttoned the last few buttons and showed her friend.

"Oh my God!" _Finally _thought Lorelai "Does Luke know! Oh My God is Luke the _father?" _

"Of course he knows and of course he is! God Sookie!" she sat back down leaning her back on the couch with her hand stroking her tummy.

"Why didn't you say anything?" sookie asked as she sat next to her and put one hand on Lorelai's stomach to see if it was real.

Lorelai explained her reasons the doctors appointment Rory's reaction to the news her parents reaction, how Luke stepped up and defended her. And the whole Luke eating a Big Mac.

"I need your help" Lorelai told her.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to tell miss Patty."

"Tell her what? About you?" she looked and sounded shocked.

"Yes, I'll go home and you can call her and tell her, that way by the time we go to the town meeting everyone will now and they questions and reactions wont be so bad" she said hopefully.

"Ok sure, you go, relax, and by tonight everyone will know" she said as they walked out the door and to Luke's truck.

Lorelai left and when she got home she went upstairs to sleep. Miss Patty was at Luke's when her phone rang. Luke was serving and overheard part of her conversation as she fallowed his every move.

"Yeah… oh my… do that's why? ... oh my… and its his? … oh my … thanks for letting me know… yes I'll tell… still can't believe it…ok… bye bye." She said and Luke looked at her looking at him.

"What?" he barked at her.

"Luke you naughty naughty boy" she teased.

"Aww gees" he blushed "How do you know?"

"Lorelai told Sookie to tell me so I would tell everybody before the town meeting tonight" she explained getting up.

"Lorelai did what?..." he saw her gasp for air "What are you doing?" he asked panicked.

"Hey everybody…" _O no, she wouldn't, would she? _He thought. "guess why Lorelai and Luke did…" _ok there's my answer _"They are over three months _pregnant!"_ _CARP! The cats out. _There was a big gasp of air in the whole diner. And the questions began to rise, just as Luke walked, actually ran, outside and to his new home.

The phone had rang constantly and they had to unplug it, people had stop coming to their house when Luke threatened a sever pounding if they didn't stop.

Later that afternoon when they were getting ready to leave, she had washed some new clothes and was dressing in maternity clothes. There was a knock on the door.

"I thought I told them to stop, I mean will be in the town meeting in 20 minutes and explain everything" he mumbled to her while she was going to answer the door.

"Aw shut up you big whus!" she opened the door and gasped "Dad!" Luke poked his head from the couch to see the door. _What's he doing here, and why is he holding my shirt on his hand?_

"Hello Lorelai" he simply said. Luke stood up and walked towards the door, he put his left arm around her waist. "Lucas" he greeted.

"Mister Gilmore" he said politely.

"Come in dad" she said and moved to the side so he could pass.

"I believe this is yours" he handed Luke the shirt.

"Aw thanks dad, I don't think he could live without that" she teased as they walked towards the living room.

"Excuse me?" he said confused, while he sat down on the couch. Luke sat on the big chair and Lorelai sat on Luke's lap facing her dad.

"Please ignore her" Luke pleaded.

"All right then… Lorelai, I'm here to apologize, I know what your mother did…" when she heard that she tensed up and Luke felt it. _Aw please just relax, this isn't good. _He thought "I know it's not my right to apologize for her"

"Dad" she said with a warning voice and Luke gave her hand a squeeze.

"And I don't intend to, what she did was wrong and well lets just say stupid…" _Oh my God, he agrees with me. _She thought. "But I don't think like her and well that's a good thing, Lorelai I don't wanna miss out again, like with Rory, that's why I'm here, to ask to be part of this baby's life." A tear appeared on her eyes. She stood up and walked towards her father.

"And you will…" she pulled him up and hugged him. "You don't know how much this means to me." Tears began to fall.

"Now Lorelai don't cry" he said rubbing her back.

"They are happy tears dad, I swear." They stayed hugging for a while.

"Well I guess I should go" he said his goodbyes to both of them and a sincere congratulations. He left.

"That was a good thing, unexpected but good." Said Luke as he hugged her from behind.

"You just say that cuz' you got your shirt back" she mocked him. "Let's go get grilled by questions." And they headed to the town meeting.

They went to the town meeting. Got grilled by questions like they expected a complete when, how, where which actually made Luke more uncomfortable than he ever thought. Lorelai answered all of the questions and after 30 minutes of being nagged at they left and warned all of the town's people to just let them be alone and enjoy this new facet of their life's, and unbelievable enough but they had agreed to be civil. They just hope they'd keep their promise.


	10. problem sonogram

"Hey hurry up, I don't wanna be late just like last time!" he yelled while watching the morning news.

"I'm going as fast as I can! In case you forgot I'm growing by the minute" she yelled back.

"I didn't forget and you're _not _growing by the minute!" he said and she came down stairs.

"Are you kidding? Have you _not _seen me?" she said motioning to her really grown belly. It was actually bigger than any four and a half month pregnant woman.

"Yes I have and you look beautiful" he said getting up and walking to her.

"You just say that cuz you made this" she pointed to her stomach.

"Look the doctor will tell us if its bad for you to have gained this much weight" he said while hugging her.

"So you admit I have gained weight!" she hit him on the arm.

"No! … I its just t-that…" he got nervous.

"I'm just kidding…" she laughed "Boy you're really easy" she said laughing and going to the kitchen to make a snack for the ride to Hartford.

"You're really mean, and what do you think you're doing?" he said as he followed her to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna make a snack for the ride to the doctors office" she said in a you're-supposed-to-know tone.

"Fine whatever just hurry"

suddenly the entrance door flew open.

"Mom!" Rory was home for the weekend.

"Oh my God did you hear that? The baby can talk!" she said in a happy voice.

"Doubt it…" he said while rising an eyebrow "I think it was you daughter _Rory _remember her?" ha said teasing her.

"Rory daughter of mine, is that you?" she said in a mocking voice.

"Yes mother its me!" she said as she walked into the kitchen "Wow mom, you _are_ pregnant" she said taken aback by her mothers grown stomach.

"Thanks for _that_ Rory" Luke said sarcastically.

"Sorry" she answered with an I'm-sorry look.

"Jà told ya'!" she said pointing a finger to Luke, who turned to Rory and all she could do was give him and apologizing look.

"Ok Rory, glad you're here being so helpful but we're really gonna be late…" Luke started to pull Lorelai by the arm to the door.

"Oh, that's why I came." She said following them.

"What?" Lorelai let go from Luke's grip and turned to face Rory "How did you know?" she said while Luke started pushing her towards the car.

"You told me you had an appointment today"

"When did I tell you?" Luke helped her get into the passenger side of her jeep.

"A couple of weeks ago" Rory said as Luke got in and turned the car on.

"Oh ok, must've slept my mind"

During the ride there Luke didn't say a word, instead he just blocked out whatever Lorelai and Rory were babbling about. After a while the were there and sure enough they were late. Luke apologized for being late again, the doctor made Lorelai go change and for Luke and Rory to wait for her on the room with the sonogram.

"Umm hey Luke?" Rory said.

"Yeah?" he raised both eyebrows.

"Do you think mom's ok?" that took Luke of guard.

"Well yeah. Why?" he was a little worried.

"Cuz' I need to tell her something and I don't know how she'll take it" she said never looking at Luke at the eye.

"Are you ok?" he was worried now.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry it's not bad…" she thought for a while "It's just that I kinda… met someone. And I don't know whether to tell her or not"

"You should tell her, I mean I don't see why you don't want to" he explained.

"He goes to Yale…" she saw his indifferent look "And he is not a very movie fanatic guy"

"A now I see why you were concerned. But I still think you should tell her, she'll be ok with the movie thing." He said, and just then Lorelai walked thru the door wearing the robe. Luke helped her on to the bed and they waited for the doctor.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Lorelai said while sitting on the bed.

"Umm its just that…" Luke started but was cut of by Rory.

"The baby, we were talking about you and the baby" Rory said while she gave Luke a look. Lorelai turned over to Luke.

"Yeah the baby" _why wont she tell her mother about the boy she likes? _The doctor came in followed closely by a younger looking man or boy for that matter. "Doctor!" Luke was relieved.

"Hi, this is a med student…" she pointed to the boy behind her "He is here to learn and if its ok with you guys he will do the sonogram…" she noticed the worried look on both of them (Hadn't noticed Rory yet) "I'll be here the whole time, he'll just do it and I will watch" she explained.

"Yes we don't mind" Lorelai said rubbing her stomach. _We don't? _thought Luke.

"Good, ok lay back" she said and suddenly noticed Rory.

"Oh, that's my daughter, Rory say hi to the nice doctor" they said their hellos and continued with the appointment. The med student starting asking Lorelai questions he was at right from Lorelai, Rory was back close to her head and Luke was holding her left hand. The doctor was back behind the student.

"Ok everything looks good here, you can go now" he said.

"Wait, what about the sonogram?" asked Luke a little annoyed. _I knew it was a bad idea for him to do this_ thought Luke.

"Oh yeah forgot bout that" he said as he went for the machine "Ok…well… the gel will be a little…"

"Cold. We know" said Luke very annoyed now.

"Luke" Lorelai whispered as she gave his hand a little squeeze. He gave her a look. The student continued with the sonogram, after a while the doctor said.

"Maybe they would like to hear the baby's heart" pointing to the speakers.

"Oh yeah" the student said. Lorelai gave Luke's hand a squeeze. The student turned on the speakers. "Wow that sound odd" he said.

"What you've never hear a heart beat?" Luke asked gruffly.

"No, of course I have, its just that I've never heard it like this" he explained, or at least he thought he did.

"What!" Lorelai pop her head up, Luke and Rory got worried and the doctor kicked the student out of the room.

"Lorelai relax please" said the doctor as she started to look for the heart beat again. The heart beat came on again and Luke felt Lorelai's hand clutch his. "Ok, there's nothing to worry about here." Said the doctor with a small chuckle.

_How can she be laughing _Luke thought angrily.

"What do you mean?" asked Rory

"That dumb med student was right in some way,…" she saw Lorelai's worried face "It does sound different than it should sound, _but _there's an explanation for that" she said trying to calm then down.

"And that is?" said Luke

"It's because there's two heart's" the doctor said trying to make it obvious to them. But by the look on their faces she had fail at that. "There's two hearts because they're twins" the doctor said and gave time for it to settle in.

"Twi…twi…twins?" Luke said while his hand loosen the grip it had on Lorelai's hand. _That explains the weight gain_ Lorelai thought.

"¿As in two kids at the same time?" Lorelai said

"Yes" was all the doctor said.

"You're _the man" _Lorelai said poking Luke.

"A gees!" was all he said

"Mom!" Rory yelled "To much information" she made a 'yuck' face. Lorelai just laughed _twins, I'm having twins with the most wonderful man ever. _The doctor whipped Lorelai's stomach and told them they could go. They left and in the car.

"We need a new car, a _family _car" said Lorelai facing Luke with her right hand on her 'twins' and the left one on Luke's thigh.

"That's true" said Rory.

"Besides I shouldn't be jumping in and out of the car all the time" she said trying to convince him.

"Fine, I didn't even say no the first time I was just thinking what kind of car." He was defending himself _if no one will stand up for me I will, hope there's at least one boy in there. _He thought.

"Yay! Car shopping!" Lorelai was ecstatic. Luke just let out a big humongous sigh.

"Hey mom?" Lorelai turned to face her _she is not gonna be the only one calling me that soon. "_I'm hungryyy" Rory stretched the word knowing it would make Lorelai hungry also.

"Luuuuke the four of us are hungyyyyy" Lorelai pouted while rubbing her tummy. She saw his confused face. "The twins, Rory and me" _boy this is gonna be fun. _Thought Lorelai.

"Where do you guys wanna eat?" he said rubbing her tummy with one hand while driving with the other.

"I don't know" said Lorelai putting her hand on top of his _man he is sooo sweet._

"Ok then Rory you decide" Luke told him.

"No way, she is the pregnant one, she should decide" she winded.

"This is gonna take for ever right?" Luke asked and they nodded "Ok then if you don't decide we'll go to Olive Garden" he teased.

"No!" they both said.


	11. Drunken mistake

"Luuuke!" Lorelai winded.

"No! Lorelai, and I'm not changing my mind" he stated. They were walking towards Luke's. He had his hand on her back.

"Why not?" she pouted like a five year old girl.

"Cuz' I don't wanna know" they were now at the gazebo.

"But if we know we can buy specific baby stuff, not only yellow, white and green" she explained.

"No! and that's final" he said with a serious tone.

"Butch!" a voice yelled from behind them. _Wow someone has a death wish _thought Lorelai as they both turned to face the soon to be corpse. At first Luke was mad but as soon as he turned his face went from anger to shock in no time. "You haven't change a bit, you're still the same grumpy guy, but at least give her a break she's pregnant" the person said while walking towards them.

"Kassandra wh…wha…what are you doing here?" Luke asked when she was close enough. _Kassandra? Who the hell is she? And why can SHE call him that without risking loosing her head. _She thought as she wrapped one arm around Luke and the other one rested on top of the 'twins'.

"I'm fine thanks for asking" she mocked and thought _is that his baby she is carrying. _

"I…I'm sorry. It's just that I… didn't expect to see you" he was still shocked but a little more relaxed.

"I was just kidding..." she saw the expression on their faces "Relax _butch_" she kept her eye on Lorelai while she said 'butch'

"Don't call me that…" he threatened " not even Lorelai can call me _that…_" he saw Kassandra's expression "Um… Lorelai…" facing Lorelai "This is Kassandra…" he pointed to her, and now looking at her "Kassandra this is Lorelai my…girlfriend… my…pregnant girlfriend" he finally said and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you" they both said.

"Well _Luke_ it was nice seeing you again…" she turned to Lorelai "It was nice meeting you…" she turned around and before she walked away she added "And to answer you previous question I just came to remember and have a look see" then she left.

Lorelai turned to face Luke.

"Old girlfriend?" she asked.

"Nah we never dated, we just slept…" _aw crap! I cant believe I just said that. _

"Excuse you, what did you just say?" she took a step back so he had to let her go.

"I said that we never dated" he said trying to make her forget that he had almost said something else.

"_And?" _she asked rising an eyebrow.

"And… that we slept together once…in high school" he added quickly.

"Meaning you cheated on Rachel" she didn't ask she said.

"No!... that thing with her was a drunken mistake" he took a step closer and she took a step further.

"So? Is that what you say about all of the women you've slept with?" she went and sat on a bench in the gazebo.

"Lorelai don't" was all he could say before he started walking towards her.

"Don't what?" she barked. Mad if she had mood swing before she was pregnant now they were even worse especially with twins.

"Let me explain, that actually _was _a drunken mistake" he sat down next to her but she slid to get away from him.

"Fine! Talk" she was looking at the floor.

"Ok, we were freshmen in high school and we were friends, well actually I was friends with Rachel who was friends with her…" when Lorelai heard that her head popped up in a shocked expression she was gonna say something but he had stopped her. "Let me finish. There was this big party that the sophomores were throwing so I decided to go and I asked Rachel but she was sick so I told Kassandra and she said yes. Well… when we were at the party she went and grabbed drinks for us, she brought back two beers and told me 'it's now or never butch' so we started drinking and drinking and drinking we had like five beers _each_when she asked me to take her home…" he took a breath and turned to Lorelai who was looking and him with a lost look on her face "I was really tipsy so we decided to walk we made a couple of turns well a lot of turns and ended up back at eh party; we laughed about it and decided it was destiny so we wondered the house… we kinda found the guy's parents bedroom and we went in, it wasn't intended but we started kissing and well one thing let to another and you know what came next" he stopped and looked down ashamed.

"She was Rachel's friend" she said in a disgust tone.

"Me and Rachel were just friends at the time. So after we finished we promised that we would never _eve_r gonna mention it to anyone. Ok so a couple of weeks went by and my teammate's girlfriend turned out pregnant and then it hit me that we hadn't use any protection and I panicked, my friend was a jackass and dumped her she was going thru a hard time so…" she interrupted.

"You slept with her to" she said not asked.

"_No!_ I helped her out"

"Aw that's so nice of you" she moved closer and put a hand on his thigh

"Thanks so a few months passed and nothing, I was so relieved that she wasn't pregnant. Things started happening with Rachel and good things so I thought it would be better to wait a few years, so when we did finally do it she said it was her first time and I told her it was mine also. I wasn't gonna brake my promise to Kassandra she was her best friend.

"Ok…that makes sense" she rubbed her thumb through the inside of his leg. "What happened to Kassandra?"

"Her parents told her they were moving so she left. I was kinda sad, but it made me think. I mean if she would've ended up pregnant I would've had to move away with her and we would've gotten married, it would've just mess my whole life up" _Aw crap! I can't believe I just said that._

"Messed up you whole life!" she let go of him and stood up. "Messed up your whole life!"

"Yeah! I mean it's not the best idea to become a father at 16…" _Aw man I did it again!._

"You ass whole!" she started to walk away.

"No! Lorelai wait! I didn't mean it like that!" he ran after her.

"So you think Rory messed up my life!" she abruptly stop in front of the diner and turn to face him. "Do you think they would mess up your life?" she said putting a hand on her tummy.

"No! Lorelai this got way out of proportion…" he took a step closer but she took a step back. "Rory didn't mess up your life, but kids aren't like her…" he took a step closer and she didn't move "I love you and the babies…" he put both hands an her tummy "I'm ready for this I cant wait, I wanna be a father, I wanna be the best father ever" he said with a sincere look.

"I'm glad to hear that" she put her hands on top of his.

Caesar opened the door to the diner.

"Yo! Boss there's a female on the phone for you!" he shouted and Lorelai took Luke's hands off her.

"Female?" she asked with a you've-got-to-be-kidding look.

"Caesar if it's from the delivery tell her I'll call her later!" he shouted back looking at Lorelai in the eye.

"No boss it's a different female, she said she needs you that its urgent" he informed him. Lorelai started walking away towards her house not before looking at Luke with a disappointment look and shaking her head.

"Lorelai wait!..." he started after her

"Yo! Boss the lady at the phone!" at that Lorelai just walked faster.

"Tell her to leave a message!" he barked at him.

"Can't she said it's an emergency!"

"Fine!" he walked back to the diner.

"Luke I need help" was all he heard.

"Rory what's wrong" his voice softened and he worried.

"I need bail, I don't know who else to call I don't wanna freak out mom" she explained sort of.

"Bail? Rory where are you?" he was confused _Rory in jail must be a big mistake._ Rory told him where to go get her and she also told him not to tell her mother she didn't wanna freak her out, with that Luke told Caesar he was in charge and left. Meanwhile Lorelai got home stomped upstairs sat on the edge of the bed put her elbows on her knees and hands on her face and just cried, after a long while of crying she had fallen asleep.


	12. Bail & Phone call's

She shifted in bed while she woke up, she had her back to the clock so she turned to see what time it was, the clock showed a little after three_ aw crap! _She thought and got out of bed and went to the bathroom, soon she was out of the house and on her way to the inn. She walked thru the back door to try and get in without being noticed by Michel.

"There you are" Sookie scared her friend.

"Damn Sookie! Don't do that" she said with one hand on her heart.

"Sorry…" she saw Lorelai's face "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just over slept" she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked concerned.

"Hey, you were here when Luke was in high school right?..." she nodded with a confused look "Ok… so umm… what do you think of Kassandra?" Lorelai noticed Sookies shock face when she mention the name.

"Kassandra? Rachel's friend Kassandra?" she said as she sat down on a stool to process it all.

"Yes her, what do you think of her?" Lorelai sat next to her.

"How do you know her?"

"She's here" Lorelai simply said.

"Wh…what? Here? As in Stars Hollow?" she was really confused now.

"Yes… umm… her and Luke…umm… did they" she couldn't get it out.

"Oh honey don't worry…" she assured her "They were only friends, yes they were close but that was it" Sookie got up and padded her shoulder. _If only she knew _thought Lorelai. Sookie turned to look at her "what's wrong now?"

"We had a fight" she said while looking at the floor, well trying to cuz' her growing tummy wouldn't let her.

"You and Kassandra?" she went to sit again.

"No, Luke and I" her eyes got watery.

"Over _her?" _

"Yes" she was sobbing now.

"Why?" she was rubbing Lorelai's arm. Lorelai told what had happened that morning except for the sleeping with her part she thought that if he had made a promise and not tell anyone for so long she should do the same. "Ok so you are telling me that he got a phone call and you just left…" Lorelai nodded "You do know it could have been his sister right?"

"Aw crap! You're right it could've been Liz" she had a shame look. "It must've been her, I mean no one else would call him, well _her_"

"Lorelai don't be silly, _she_ was just a friend from high school. And besides remember how Luke was before you guys started dating he had friends but his friendship is really weird.

"Yeah I guess you're right"

"I know I am, now go call him and apologize" they both got up.

"I'll go do that now" she went for the desk and Sookie went for the stove.

Lorelai went to the desk lucky for her Michel was helping guest with the horses. She called the diner.

"Luke's" a voice said.

"Caesar put Luke on please"

"Can't sorry" was all he said.

"I know he probably told you not to bother him but I really need him"

"I wish it was just that, you know I never follow his orders when you ask otherwise, but he left a couple hours ago. He is not here" he explained.

"What! What do you mean he is not there? When did he leave…no wait better where did he go to?"

"Don't know after the phone call he told me I was in charge and just left" she just closed her eyes in pain trying to hold back the tears and grasp the phone tighter. "Lorelai are you still there?"

"Umm yeah… hey can you do me a favor?" her mind was going thru so many scenarios she felt sick.

"Sure anything"

"Have him call me as soon as he gets back please"

"Sure, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just please do that"

"Sure no problem" with that he hung up. She walked to the kitchen. She walked and angry walk.

Mean while Luke got to the station.

"Hi I'm here to post bail" he told the cop at the front desk who was reading a paper.

"Sure…" he turned to the computer "Name?"

"Mine or hers?" he was confused.

"Hers" he said annoyed

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore" he stated. The cop searched.

"Sorry no Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, just a Lorelai Leigh Danes" the cop state and Luke had a shocked look on his face.

"I'll bail her out"

"And you are?"

"The father" he stated _that has a nice ring to it._

"If you are the father then why didn't you know her name?"

"It's just that sometimes she uses my last name and some times her mom's last name" _Man! Being with her make me lie more easily. _He thought.

"Ok, I'll need an id" Luke gave him his drivers license and the money to bail her out.

"Rory" Luke said and she lifted her head when she heard a familiar voice.

"Thank you for coming" she said as she ran towards him and hugged.

"Rory…I I cant breath" she let him go.

"Sorry" she didn't look him at the eye.

"It's ok" he started walking but she didn't.

"No, I mean for everything, I am sorry" he turned

"I know. Now c'mon lets go" she walked up to him.

"can we go to the park across the street?" she saw his confused look "I wanna tell someone what happened and since you bailed me out, thanks again, I'll tell you"

"Sure let's go, and please stop thanking me"

"Consider it done" They walked across the street and sat on a bench. They just watched their surroundings.

"Umm Rory?" he tuned to face her.

"It was because of him" she just blurted out and the looked at her hands on her knees.

"What?" he was truly confused.

"Cole…" she saw his face "The guy I told you about and asked you not to tell my mom"

"Oh the guy that doesn't like movies?"

"Yeah him… but that was not the _real _reason" she glanced up at him for a split second.

"I kinda figured that" he said with a nod.

"It was because… umm… he's umm… kinda the 'bad boy' type" she noticed Luke's concerned look "Not _bad _bad but like a prankster" he relaxed a little bit.

"And this was a '_prank'_?"

"No not really. We kindaT.P a high school's gym" _RoryT.P a high school gym! _He thought.

"What!" was all he could get out.

"It's not how it sounds, well it actually is… but there's a good reason behind it…"

"Behind T.Ping a high school gym!" he interrupted her.

"Let me explain…" he nodded "Well I've been seeing Cole for a while and at first his pranks were funny and well harmless but after a couple of weeks it changed and I didn't like it anymore so last night I went to tell him that, to tell him it was over but he said that the only way he would really let me alone for good was if I helped him with some thing big at first I said yes but when he told me that he was gonnaT.P his little brothers rival high school's gym I said no but he convinced me. He said he was never gonna bother me anymore so I said yes. When we were done with the gym we headed out and that's when the cops got us. He told them it was his fault all of it and that I was just there cuz' he was my ride. And the cops took me in and let me go with bail but the school is pressing charges on him."

"He just took it all on him?" he asked doubting and this _Cole _guy.

"Yes he said he had done enough harm to me already"

"What harm!" he got worried.

"Nothing bad I swear" she explained quickly.

"Ok he better not" They were quiet for a while. "Why me?" he asked her and she looked confused. "Why did you call _me?"_

"Cuz' I knew you would come in a heart beat, I mean my mom would also but I didn't wanna worry her" she explained. "Thanks for not telling her. And…for…umm…not freaking out for the name…I umm didn't wanna us Gilmore…cuz' umm"

"It's ok" he said with a smirk. "You hungry? What am I doing, of course you are you guys are always hungry" she laughed "Let's go eat"

"Sure lets go… wait what about the diner?"

"I left Caesar in charge" he explained as he got up.

"Ok then let's go" the walked back to the car.


	13. midnight snack: grilled Luke

Mean while back at the inn Lorelai had stormed in into the kitchen and had asked Sookie to tell her where Kassandra used to live, actually she didn't ask she actually barked, the whole carrying Luke's twins had a dark side to it. Well Sookie at first said no cuz' it was a very very bad idea, but Lorelai had convince her by telling her a bout her little phone conversations with Caesar.

"He could have just gone out to look for you, ever thought about that?" Sookie was trying to calm her friend down.

"If he was then why didn't he come here, he knows I work here, he invested in this place remember?" she was being sarcastic now, and was also pacing around the kitchen.

"Ok then,…maybe he's back at your place… umm…thinking things thru" she gave Lorelai a disbelief look while she told her.

"Nice try but I just came from the house and he wasn't there, and no he didn't just get there cuz Caesar told me he left since the phone call ended" she sat on a stool.

"Well…umm…then…I'm out" she said in a defeat voice and sat on the stool next to Lorelai.

"Good to know, _now_ can you tell me where she used to live?"

"But why do you want to know that?"

"Because that way I can go there and burst the door open and _bam! _Catch them in the act"

"What if there is no act, what if she's not even there?" she stood up again.

"Then I'll check everywhere, remember I have dibs on all the hotels and inn's here and near stars hollow"

"But…" she started but was cut of.

"Just tell me" she got up.

"Better yet I'll go with you…" she looked at Lorelai's confused look "To make sure you don't do nothing stupid"

"Fine then, but don't you stop me when I'm tearing both their heads off" they got out of the inn and started to walk towards Kassandra's old house.

Back with Luke and Rory.

"I can't believed you ordered _that_!" said Rory mocking Luke.

"Stop it" he said seriously while turning red. He was a multitasker.

"I mean first you agree to coming to chillis and then you order a hamburger…"

"Drop it" he warns her.

"A_ hamburger _a big BBQ hamburger _and _fries!" she mocks.

"That's is, no more coffee for you young missy" he states.

"What! That's not fair, I'll be a good girl now and leave your food alone if you give me back the coffee." She begged.

"And…"

"And? There's an and!" she was shocked.

"Yep, you don't mention this to your mom."

"Wait mention _what_ exactly?" she was looking for a loop hole.

"The whole hamburger thing."

"Wait that's not fair cuz' she told me bout you mall craving thing… oops" she got a oops look on her face.

"She told you about _that_?" Luke was a little blushed.

"Yes, see now its only fair to tell her about _t_his" she said pointing to the food they had just put in front of them.

"You are not telling her anything cuz' she doesn't even know that I was with you all day" he said with a jà tone and face.

"Yeah…well…umm…she'll…I give up, I wont tell her" she looked down and faked a defeated pout.

"Thank you, now, can we eat?" she responded by taking a big bite out of her spicy chicken wings.

Back in Star's Hollow Lorelai and Sookie were standing in front of a big white house with a rock path leading to the door and flowers on the side of the path.

"This is it huh?" asked Lorelai looking at the house.

"Yup" was all Sookie could say.

"Lets go then" Lorelai started walking up to the door.

"Yeah but first lets get this clear. _I'm _gonna do all of the talking" she said as she ran to catch up to Lorelai before she rang the doorbell.

"What?..." Sookie gave her a look. "Ok fine" she gave in. An old lady opened the door.

"Yes" she asked looking between the both girls.

"Hi! I'm Sookie and this is Lorelai…" Sookie started but was cut of by Lorelai.

"Where are they!" she scared the lady.

"Excuse me?" asked the lady while Sookie elbowed Lorelai. "Who are you talking about darling?" _Ah great make me feel bad about myself by calling me that _thought Lorelai.

"Lorelai calm down" whispered Sookie.

"Kassandra…" Lorelai said while ignoring her friend. "Where is she?"

"Oh she moved away a long time ago" she explained with a sweet voice.

"Yes we know that! But we know she is here right now!" she was starting to get desperate.

"If by here you mean starts hollow then yes she is, but she is not home right _now_ and she didn't say when she was gonna come back so, not to be rude but leave!" and with that she shot the door. Outside stood a socked Sookie and an even more shocked Lorelai.

"Ok see he's not with her" Sookie tried to make Lorelai think her way.

"The fact the she is not here right now does not mean they are not together" she turned and started walking away from the house.

"Why do you insist on believing that?" Lorelai shrugged "You know he is incapable of doing something like that, he is a by the rules kinda guy and he loves you"

"I know, it's just that… I can't help it" they got on Sookies car and went back to the inn to work.

"Look just go and work to keep your head of it and then tonight _talk _to him, _talk _don't judge" said Sookie while driving.

"Ok fine" she gave in.

Back at chilis.

"I can't believe you guys eat all of that everyday" said Luke while pointing to the now empty plate in front of him.

"Yeah well, for us to be able to do that you have to practice everyday and be strict with yourself, which means no vegetables or fruit" she explained.

"Aja" he said laughing. They laughed together for a while.

"Desert?" asked Rory.

"For me?" she nodded "Heck no" Rory smiled "But if its for you then… no, cuz I don't want you to go into a sugar coma"

"Don't worry, I wont, I've been practicing for this my whole life" she mocked.

"Fine" he gave in an they ordered something after the had paid and were inside Luke's truck. "Hey, do you have class right now?"

"Hmm no, why?"

"Do you feel like a movie?" Rory was shocked.

"Serious?" he nodded. "Sure let's go"

"No chick flicks" he warned.

"Same here" they left for the movie theater and after much discussion watched hitch.

At the inn.

"Sorry Caesar…yes again…ok well…yes please…thank you…yeah I'll stop…bye" Lorelai hanged the inn's phone. "Gah!"

"Go home" said Sookie while she as on her way out.

"I can't" she said sitting down on her chair behind the counter, and putting her hands on her stomach.

"Well you have to, you cant hide here, he's probably there waiting for you, and we'll be pissed if you're working late"

"If he was home, he would've called already, and _I'm _the one who should be pissed not him!" she gave her hands in all directions to stated her point.

"Lorelai relax, this sis not good for you. And go home rest and when he gets there you two can _talk _it out. Come…" she pulled Lorelai up "I'll take you home"

"Fine" she gave in and went home with sookie.

Movie theater.

"That was actually funny" said Luke as they left the theater and walked towards the car.

"Hey! Don't act all Luke like, cuz I saw you laughing out loud" she mocked him.

"Fine it _was_ funny" he said as he opened the door for Rory.

"Ha! I never thought I'd hear you say that"

"Yeah well it was a first and last time, so treasure it"

"Fine I will…"she was cut of.

"And _don't _tell your mother I _ever _said that. I'll just deny it" she laughed.

"Thanks" she simply said after a few moments of silence.

"Sure… for what"

"Everything…just umm… everything" she smiled at him

"You're welcome. … So I better take you to your dorm cuz' it's getting pretty late" she looked at her watch.

"Wow, first time I noticed the time, yeah take me to the dorm cuz' I'll take you forever to get back home" they were on the parking lot of the dorm.

"Stay out of trouble" warned Luke when Rory had gotten of the truck.

"I will, o hey! I'll call mom and tell her you're on the way, so she wont worry" Luke's expression changed.

"Don't, don't worry she'll be ok, she was gonna be with Sookie today, o its ok, but thanks anyway." He babbled.

"Okay, whatever you want, thanks again I had a lot of fun, see you next week" she doubted of Luke but decided to believe him.

"Yeah I had fun to see you next week Rory. Bye" and with that he was of to Starts hollow.

Lorelai had gotten home. First she checked the messages _nothing, not one call _the she checked the hose _nothing, no person in sight _she got mad and went up stairs. She was pissed at the world right now, but was also very tired and decided to sleep it off a little bit.

It was a little after 10:30 when she heard noises. Luke was coming up the drive way. He got in the house and started to walk up stairs when Lorelai appeared at the top of the steps still wearing the same clothes she wore when she walked of angry.

"Hey!" said Luke with his normal voice.

"Were the hell have you been!" Lorelai put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Luke walked up and tried to get into their room but she got in the way. "let me thru"

"Where. Were. You?" she said trying to control the anger in her voice. "Don't say 'diner' cuz' I've been calling Caesar every hour and you haven't been there and now he hates me. I think he unplugged the phone for a while to avoid me…"

"What are you babbling about?" he had her eye to eye because she was one step up.

"Where were you all day?"

"I cant tell you" he whispered then turned and walked downstairs again.

"Excuse you!" she walked down following him. He stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"I said I cant tell you" he repeated in and annoyed tone.

"You were with _her_ weren't you?"

"What? With who?" he tuned to face her.

"You're little friend from high school"

"You're kidding right?"

"No!. are you gonna tell me it's a coincidence that she wasn't home all day either?"

"How am I supposed to know if she was home or not!" he barked out, he couldn't believe that Lorelai thought he could do that to her.

"Because you left the diner to go be with her that's how" she stated as if she was telling the truth.

"I left to go help Rory!" he said and then regretted saying because Rory had asked him not to mention it to her.

"What! If she needed help she would've called me!" she was yelling and now mad because she thought he was using her daughter to hide what he had been doing all day.

"She couldn't, she didn't wanna worry you" he said in a soothing voice.

"Stop using my kid to cover your lies!" she was more angry now.

"I'm not _using_ her" he said with a calm voice. _Relax man, no need to yell. _

"O yeah then tell me what did she need help with" she dared him to tell her.

"I…I can't" he looked down.

"I knew it!" and with that she turned and headed up stairs to their room.

"What? You knew what!" he yelled up before running up to meet her up in their room.

"Don't lie Luke, and _don't _get my kid involved in _your _lies!" she said while throwing Luke's pillow and a comforter out the door to Luke.

"I'm not lying, what's this" he said picking up the stuff Lorelai had just thrown out the door.

"I'm not gonna sleep in the same bed with you, so go to the couch" she said before she closed the door with a slam. Luke couldn't believe this _how could this had gotten so messed up?. _He walked down the stairs and threw the stuff on the coffee table and he sat on the couch just to think. Up stairs Lorelai was on her bed with her back on the headrest _I cant believe he lied like that, and he tried to get Rory involved in this. _Right then her phone started to vibrate on the night stand.

"Hello?" she said close to a whisper.

"Hi mom, I'm sorry its late" she just said.

"Nah it's ok, you know you can call whenever you want"

"O no_, that_ I know, I mean I'm sorry he got home so late"

"What?" Lorelai sat up straight when she heard Rory say that.

"Luke. I know it's late but I needed help and I called him so you wouldn't worry and then we talked and well I got hungry so I made him take to eat after that well he asked if I wanted to see a movie, he was acting weird, anyway I said yes so by the time we left the movies it was already late and he told me he was gonna drive me to the dorm then he was gonna go back home, I don't know if he got there yet, I think he should I mean he left a while a go, if he's not there yet he is gonna get there any minute now…" she babbled.

"Luke was with you today?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I called him this morning and asked for his help. He said yes and came. I told him not to tell you cuz I didn't wanna worry you, I'm fine though, I'll tell you the whole story next week. I told him I would call you and tell you everything but he said no, but hey you know me I never do anything he says just like you do. Anyway he came an well I already told you all we did, well sort of. Mom?" Lorelai had gotten up from bed and stood on top of the stairs just looking at Luke. Who was sitting on the couch, eyes closed and head back. _He was telling the truth. _Lorelai thought.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?" Rory was concerned.

"Yeah, he…umm… he just drove in… hon call you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah sure… bye mom"

"Bye babe" and with that she closed the phone and walked down stairs. Luke heard a noise and opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry Luke" she sat on the coffee table in front of him. "I'm so so sorry"

"For what?" he sat up straight.

"For assuming the worse even when I know you wouldn't do something like that"

"Hmm" he nodded.

"And for not believing you" she put her hand on his knee. He just looked down on her hand when she did so. "I just… I" she got watery eyes.

"Hey…" he rubbed her arms to sooth her "it's not that bad, I would also be jealous and assume the worse if one day Christopher came out of nowhere and we had a fight and you disappeared the whole day. _But _if you would've said that nothing happened that it was just a coincidence that he also disappeared the whole day I would've believed you"

"I know, I'm sorry it's…it's hard to believe that Rory would call you to help her, I mean she always called _me _I guess I always thought she would. Don't get me wrong its good that she has you to rely on, but I just miss it"

"Hey! Believe me if she could've called you, she would've but she needed me for this" she nodded.

"You cant tell me huh?" he shook his head. "Fine I'll just have to wait till next week to hear it from her" Luke made a weird face.

"She called you didn't she?" she nodded "I figured she couldn't just not do it. So I guess she already told you about the burger and fries huh?" he said getting up.

"What?" she said while she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Crap! Me and my _big_ mouth" he said while mildly shaking his head.

"Spill spill!" she was al happy now jumping up and down a little bit. "Ow" she whispered while putting her free hand and her tummy.

"Are you ok?" he got worried. She just took his hand and placed it on the spot hers had just been, and she started grinning "Wha.." he started but was cut of by a little 'kick' on the hand he had on her stomach. He was speechless.

"Luke?" she said after a couple of seconds. He took his eyes away from her stomach to look her in the eye.

"Is that umm…"

"The baby" she finished his sentence. And then she kiss him ever so softly.

"I wonder which one" he said as he stoop down to put his ear on her stomach. "Hey in there, it's daddy, I'm sorry if mommy was a little up set today but your big sister needed help so I had to go help her and I forgot to tell mommy…" he felt the same little 'kick' hit his ear.

"Hey play nice" said Lorelai talking to her stomach while combing Luke's hair. "He hasn't forget about you"

"Both of you" cleared Luke.

"Hey so they kicked to get our attention, to take notice that they are still here huh?"

"I think so" still in the same position. Suddenly Lorelai kicked him. "Hey! What was that for?" he looked up.

"Trying to get your attention" she gave him a small smile.

"You don't need to kick me for that" he stood up and kissed her.


	14. Chop soy Dad

The next morning Lorelai woke up first and stayed in bed watching TV _morning shows are so lame, why cant they have late night shows on the morning? Hmm that's a stupid question good thing no one heard me. _Lorelai was sitting with her back to the headrest and she was stroking Luke's hair, he was laying on his stomach.

"Why are you watching that?" said Luke with a groggy voice and not moving.

"Well good morning to you to" she said looking down at him.

"Hmm…" he propped himself by his elbows. "Morning…" he smiled and gave her a small and quick kiss. "Why am I still asleep and your up?" he turned to his side and started rubbing small circles on her stomach.

"Well I'm up cuz' _someone _decided it was time to eat, and you're sleeping cuz' I figured you were very tired and besides since you didn't go to the diner last night to close up Caesar must've thought you weren't gonna go today, so he'll open up. That means I have you _all_ to myself _all _day, well until my dad gets here" she said and then turned the TV.

"What?" he sat up.

"Huh?" she played dumb.

"What did you just say?"

"About wanting to eat?" she said with a smile.

"No"

"About Caesar?"

"No!" he was getting annoyed.

"Then about my dad?"

"Struck gold!"

"Really! Where!"

"Lorelai" he warned.

"Fine. He's gonna come to have lunch with us, cuz' we haven't seen him in a while in a long while so I told him to come for lunch"

"So you asked him?" he was in disbelief.

"Yeah well… I figured we…umm… had to tell him soon that… we are gonna have… uh… twins" she confessed.

"He doesn't know!"

"No, its just that its not the thing you mention on a daily phone call you know" they were walking down to the kitchen.

"Yeah I know…but… do I still have to eat with him?" he whined.

"Well yes, cuz you made this…" she said grabbing her stomach "and besides it would be rude of me to ask you to leave right after you cooked our food. Don't you think?"

"_I_ have to cook!" she put on her puppy eyes and rubbed her stomach "Fine…" he let out with a sight. He walked up to her and rubbed her arms "What do you want to eat?"

"Don't know yet" she reached up and grabbed his face in her hands.

"We need to buy all of the groceries" he whispered. And she pulled him down to a kiss.

"Let's go to Doose's, and ill tell you there"

"Why don't you just tell me now?"

"Cuz' I have to see the food that way _your _babies will let me know what they want to eat" she explained.

"Fine lets go" they kissed and left. They parked the car just in front of Doose's and Luke helped her out.

"We really need to go car-shopping soon" she said as she got out. He just nodded.

"So what do you want to eat?" he asked as they entered the market.

"Don't know yet, I have to walk around a little bit and see what they want" she said rubbing her stomach. So they walked around a little bit. "Ajà!" she yelled.

"Geez Lorelai" Luke said a little startled.

"I know what we want" she was all happy.

"Ok, what?"

"Chop Soy and Rice!" she said with a victorious grind.

"Really?" _cant believe she wants something with vegetables in it. _He thought.

"Yep, I tell you they have _your _paled" she said while walking to get some ice cream.

"I really doubt it, cuz' you just got your hands on some chocolate ice cream, something I would _never _eat" he stated while gathering all the ingredients.

"You say that now but just remember you used to say the same thing about hamburgers and… well you just know how that ended" she mocked him.

"Not fair"

"I'm never fair"

"Oh _that _I know" he mocked as they paid for the stuff. "We're _not _buying that" he said when he saw that she put a bag of coffeeon the register.

"Ok, then buy me a popsicle?" she asked like a little girl. He let out a loud sigh before nodding his head. "See that's why I love you" then she put a hand on her stomach "And apparently they love you too" he turned and placed his hand next to hers.

"Are they kicking?" she nodded with a shy smile.

"Excuse me, but will you care to put attention and pay so you will go and other costumers could also do so?" said an annoyed Taylor.

"Oh yeah" Lorelai laughed and Luke paid Taylor and they both headed to the car. Lorelai suddenly stopped.

"Luke wait"

"Yeah?"

"Can we walk home?"

"What?"

"Can we walk home? Its just that I don't really feel in the mood of jumping in and out of the car again. _Pleeease?"_ she pouted.

"Are you nuts?"

"Yes"

"Ok then. As long as you now that you're nuts. I'll pick up the car when I come and check on the diner."

"The car cant stay here until tomorrow Luke"

"Funny, why would it stay here till then?" they started walking towards their house.

"Cuz' you said you were picking it up when you went to the diner. And I _know _you're not planning on coming today."

"Well that just shows how little you know" he said getting a little annoyed.

"Excuse you? You are not leaving me alone with my dad today"

"I don't plan to, that's why I'm gonna come tonight"

"You're gonna leave us alone tonight" she said rubbing her tummy.

"Just for a little while"

"Mean!" she pouted.

"Lorelai" he said with a warning voice.

"Fine. But only for a little while, ok?" she gave him her killer smile and he fell for it.

"Sure" and with that he kissed her forehead.

Meanwhile at the Gilmore Residence.

"Emily I'm going now!" yelled Richard up the stairs.

"And _where_ exactly are you going?" she asked walking down the stairs.

"I already told you out to lunch" he stated a little annoyed.

"Yes _that _I remember, what I don't remember is where" she started following him. He hesitated for a while and finally said.

"Stars Hollow" his head falling.

"Oh" her eyes also fell.

"She said she had something important to tell" he explained.

"Don't bother…" she said annoyed and a little angry. "I know you go over there often" she had uncovered him.

"You do?"

"Yes" she swallowed her pride. "So how is she?"

"Glowing, just… glowing. I mean she is so happy with all of this…" he stopped when he noticed the look on her face. It was sad really "I should go…don't want to be late" he didn't wait for a response he just left her there.

Back in stars hollow, Luke was in the kitchen cooking and Lorelai was outside trapped with Babette _always send Luke for the mail, that was you rule you idiot! _She cursed herself while making a nice face for her annoying neighbor.

"Argh!..." she let out while entering the house after several minutes of mind-numbing chit chat. "_You'll _get the mail from now on" she said while sitting down on a kitchen chair to look at the mail.

"That bad huh" he said while cooking.

"Yup" she gut up and raped her hands around his waist.

"Soon enough you wont be able to do that any more" he said while turning.

"So I better doit now that I can huh?" she turned up to kiss him.

"Yup" he said once she let him go. "I'd love to continue this…" kiss "but I have to cook" kiss

"Sure, I'm getting hungry"

"Shocker" he teased.

"Just cook" she left to watch some TV. After a little while there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" she said turning of the TV and heading towards the door. "Hi dad!" she gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Lorelai" he said while entering the house. "Something smells good" they entered the kitchen.

"That would be chop soy Sir" said Luke while walking towards them.

"Well it smells great"

"Thank you"

After they had eaten and shared pleasantries Lorelai leaded her father towards the living room to wait for Luke to finish cleaning up. When he finally joined them on the living room Lorelai started.

"Well dad I guess you're wondering why we had lunch today" she was sitting with Luke on the couch and her father has sitting on the big chair.

"To be honest, yes I am"

"Good cuz' there's a good reason"

"I'm starting to worry here Lorelai"

"No don't! it's a good thing" she said quickly.

"Ok then what is it"

"Dad I'm pregnant…"

"I know that Lorelai" he cut her of.

"Yes I know you know that, but do you also know that we're having twins?" she took Luke's hand on the _we_ part.

"Twins?" Richard turned towards Luke. He just nodded.

"Wow, umm…well, congratulations" he got up and walk over to them. After an hour or so of baby and future talk they said their goodbye's and he was gone.

"I think that went well" said Luke turning over to look at Lorelai.

"Very well" she leaned in and kissed him.

Once Richard got home Emily was waiting for him.

"Well that took long enough" she said getting up from the couch in the living room.

"Emily, you startled me" he said walking up to his wife.

"So… how did it go?" even though she would never admit it she was sorry to not be a part of Lorelai's life.

"Interesting actually" he fixed them a drink and went to sit next to her.

"Really? How come?"

"They…umm… shared some interesting facts about her pregnancy" that's all he was gonna say unless she asked nicely or at least directly.

"Like what? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" she was getting worried _Oh my God I hope they're ok, I mean I'm not in the best terms with her right now but I don't want bad thing to happened to her. _She thought

"Yes Emily she and the _babies _are perfectly fine" he said in a strange tone of voice before getting up and walking up stairs.

_Good they're ok, she and the babies are ok, …wait! Babies? Did he say babies as in more than one or did he just misspoke?_

"Richard!" she yelled and ran up the stairs to join him.

"Yes Emily?" he asked as if it was perfectly normal what he just said.

"Did you just say _babies _as in more than one?" she saw the grin in his face.

"Actually I did"

"Oh my God! Twins?" she asked with a shocked look.

"Exactly. _Twins_ can you believe it?"

_Well I'll be damned _"No I cant believe it" _now I'm gonna miss out not only in one of my grandkids life but in two._ Richard noticed the sad look in her face.

"Talk to her" was all he said.

"But she hates me"

"Just talk to her, or do you want to miss out _again? _" she shuck her head. "Ok then apologize to her"

"But…" she started but was cut of.

"Just do it, you know you have to, you know you messed up, and now if you don't suck up your pride you'll never get to spend time with your grandkids" she let out a loud sigh "Twins" was all he said and then he was of to the bathroom.


	15. lost in the mall

NOT MINE just the dirty mind

* * *

A couple of weeks later Rory was home for the weekend. It was lunch time and Lorelai and Rory decided to go to Luke's for lunch, like always. Lunch rush was at full power and there was no empty seat in sight.

"Wow" Said Rory with an amazed face.

"I know" Lorelai said dryly and walked to the counter.

"Hey" said Luke when he came out of the kitchen with plates on both his hands and walk to deliver them.

"Ask a table to leave" Lorelai told him when he came back.

"What?" he asked the turned to add up recites.

"Rory and us…" she rubbed her growing stomach "are hungry. And there're no tables and _we _aren't gonna eat standing up"

"And I'm not gonna ask costumers to leave" Lorelai made a shock face, Rory was listening behind her laughing silently at them and their crazy discussion.

"You're gonna make the four of us just stand here and eat?" she faked a shock tone.

"Lorelai…" he said with a warning voice.

"Uuu I know! I'm gonna fake going into labor and you get everybody out and close the shields _then _you go to the kitchen and feed your hungry family…"

"Lorelai…"

"What you don't like the idea?" she said with a fake sad baby voice.

"If I didn't go with _that _idea last week what makes you think I'm gonna go with it now" he narrow his eyes towards her.

"The fact that we're hungry and there's nowhere to sit" she said in a 'duh' tone.

"Just like last week" he said teasing.

"_So _what now?"

"Take her upstairs" he turned to Rory.

"But…" Lorelai started but was cut of.

"Now" Rory grabbed her mothers arm and started walking towards the stairs. "I'll be up with burgers and fries in a minute" he told them.

"In _one _minute? _Really _it only takes one minute now?" Lorelai let out a small smile.

"Ok then several minutes…" he said in an annoyed voice the girls giggled "Now go" and he Laughed. They walked up to his apartment, he only had a few thing, because Lorelai decided to place an ad where it said that they were selling his old stuff. He only had the couch, the table, a couple of chairs and that was it; he was gonna convert it back into an office. They went to the couch to relax a little bit and talk.

"So how do you feel about going back to school?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, I really never actually left, cuz' of the paper and all"

"Yes I know, but _now _you're gonna have classes"

"Oh right _that_, well I'm ok I guess"

"Do you think we should do something?"

"What?"

"Well I was thinking that since we have two more weeks till' you have to go back to school, then we should take a trip or something" Lorelai was getting all giddy.

"You're pregnant"

"Really and here I just thought I swallowed a basketball, thanks for the heads up kid" Lorelai joked.

"I meant that we cant take a road trip like we used to because…"

"I'm pregnant, I know. But it doesn't have to be a road trip."

"It doesn't?"

"Nop, we can have it all planned out"

"Wow Luke is really getting to you, huh?"

"Well its better than driving aimlessly for days, and speaking of Luke I have an idea" she had a devilish smirk.

"What?"

"We should all go to Luke's beach house, I mean I've wanting to take you there, and it's the last time we're gonna be able to"

"Why exactly?"

"Because you start school, no free time, and then summers over, cold weather, and then next summer we'll have twins, _so_ this is the perfect time" just then Luke walked in.

"Perfect time for what?" he sat 2 burgers on the table and 2 lemonades.

"A trip, is that a burger?" Lorelai said.

"Yes I figured you'd want one if Rory's having one so I brought you one. And what did you say about a trip?"

"Luke, where's my coffee?" wondered Rory.

"Umm funny story?"

"Amuse me please" Rory dared him.

"Ok see… since your mom doesn't drink it…I figured she'd annoy you to death cuz' you can and she cant…_so _I decided to save you the trouble and just not give you nay today"

"Good enough" said Rory and Luke sighted a relieve sight. While all of this was going on Lorelai starting eating.

"Hey take a breather" joked Luke.

"Oh hey" Lorelai said with a mouth full.

"Swallow first please" said Luke.

"Hmm…ok done. So Luke what do you feel, bout' a weekend in the beach house before Rory goes back to school?"

"Sure. I think it's a good idea"

"Yay!" screeched Lorelai.

"Ok, so I have to go to the diner now, be back up later" he gave her a quick kiss and rubbed her stomach.

"I think we need to go shopping" said Lorelai rather happy.

"For what?"

"Supplies"

"And that would be?"

"Food, and brand new clothes!"

"Thought so" after that they walked downstairs without any plates, but talking bout their plans for the trip and their afternoon plans, shopping of course.

"Hey I was just going upstairs" Luke told them.

"Yeah well we're kinda in a hurry" explained Lorelai.

"We're gonna go shopping" added Rory.

"Oh really?"

"Yes babe we're gonna get some supplies for our trip"

"Supplies meaning clothes?" asked Luke knowing the answer.

"How did you know?" asked Lorelai.

"I know you, more than you think"

"Good to know. So we're going, anything you need?" he leaned down and whispered into her ear, 'I need a new bathing suit remember?' Lorelai giggled while she remembered she just nodded and kissed him goodbye.

"Take it easy" Lorelai nodded "I mean it, Rory take are of them" and they were of. Luke kept taking care of the diner and the girls went to the Hartford mall.

"Good thing we decided to take your car" Said Lorelai getting out of Rory's passenger seat.

"Yeah, you guys really need to go car shopping soon" they were walking into the mall.

"Tell _me _about it" she said rubbing her growing stomach. "Ok so where to?"

"Don't know, did Luke needed anything?" Rory saw Lorelai's face lit up "What?"

"He needs a new bathing suit" that's all she said but with a small grin growing on her face.

"Do I want to know why your grinning?"

"Not really" Lorelai teased and pulled Rory to a store. They were looking at bathing suits for a while. "I have a great idea!" and she walked to a store manager. Rory couldn't hear what Lorelai told the lady but she left to the back and came back with a bag, Lorelai peeped in and gave her some money then headed back towards Rory.

"What did you do?" ask Rory noticing Lorelai's big smile.

"I got Luke his suit"

"Mom, please tell me you got him a normal one"

"Define _normal _?" with that Lorelai walked out of the store and headed for the food court.

"Mom! Wait you're hungry _again?_" Rory caught up to her mom.

"Hey I'm eating for three here"

"Tell me about it, so do you mind if I go for a little while and wonder of"

"No, go wonder to your hearts contempt"

"Ok, be back in half an hour, ok?"

"Yes go" Lorelai headed from little shop to little shop just looking and waiting till the twins 'tell' her what they wanted, she stopped at the smell pizza, hot pepperoni, melting cheese and delicious sauce, made her mouth fill with water and her stomach grumble.

"Mmm" Lorelai said while eating her second 'big' piece of pizza.

"Wow, breathe mom" Rory said walking up to her.

"Hey let your mommy feed your siblings" and she kept eating. Rory went to grab a slice herself, she came back and ate in silence for a while. After they had eaten Lorelai convinced Rory to go to the baby gap with her. But Lorelai quickly regretted talking Rory to go into the 'gap' cuz' as soon as they stepped in Lorelai heard a very familiar voice, yelling at a young sales girl. Lorelai turned to leave when the sales girl also turned to leave right after yelling 'we don't do name's in baby's clothes!'.

"Mom?" Rory asked when Lorelai turned to leave, Emily got a glimpse of Lorelai's stomach before she left.

"Lorelai" yelled Emily as she walked up to Rory, Lorelai just walked faster.

"Mom!" Rory started after her mother but Emily grabbed her arm to stopped her.

"Rory what's wrong?"

"What are you doing _here?_" Rory asked turning her look from the door to Emily.

"Just thought I'd buy the twins something" she said in an innocent tone.

"The _twins? _How did you…?" Rory looked shocked.

"Know?..." Rory nodded "Well Richard told me, I didn't know it was a big secret"

"It's not" and Rory turned to leave.

"Rory wait!" Emily walked up to her.

"Why? I need to go find mom, I promised Luke I'd look after her" she left and started to look around for Lorelai and Emily kept following, they were now out of the gap.

"I want to talk to you,… wait you promised Luke what exactly?"

"You can talk all you want, it's my option to listen or not" and she kept looking for Lorelai, getting more worried by the minute.

"What's the matter with you?" Emily grabbed Rory's arm.

"You're kidding right?" Rory stopped to look at her.

"Well according to _some _people I never kid"

"Typical"

"I will not tolerate that type of behavior _especially_ from you"

"Whatever"

"What _is _your problem"

"Well you and your attitude for one!" Rory exploded.

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you treat mom and Luke that way"

"What are you talking about" Emily didn't know where this was coming from.

"The way you reacted to mom's pregnancy…"

"Oh Rory whatever they told you I can swear half of it is false"

"Funny to know that cuz' all they're told me, was that Luke yelled"

"Well that _is _true" Emily had to give into that one cuz' even she didn't believe Luke would do that.

"I knew it"

"Knew what exactly?" Emily was again confused.

"You insulted mom!"

"What!"

"The only reason Luke would yell at someone is to defend mom and sometimes me like when he got into a fight with Dean but that's not important now what's important is that he doesn't yell if someone's insulting _him_ so either you insulted mom, me or worse of both of us" Rory started to walk away once she noticed that Emily wasn't denying it. _He fought Dean? He defends them and not himself? _Emily was starting to see what a great guy he was she just hope it wasn't to late to make amends.

While Rory confronted Emily, Lorelai wondered aimlessly around the mall, she got her cell out of her purse and speed dialed, waited a second and then…

"Luke's" came an annoyed Luke.

"Luke?" she was almost crying.

"Lorelai what's wrong?" he just heard sniffs "Lorelai are you ok? Where are you? Where's Rory? What's wrong? Please say something" still just sniffs.

"Emily" was all she could get out.

"What?" Luke said containing his anger.

"She… in the store… and I…the sales girl…"

"Lorelai, where are you?"

"The mall" she kept sniffing.

"Stay there, call my cell as soon as I hang up, I'll go get you ok?"

"Mmm Hmm" they hung up and while Lorelai dialed Luke's cell he told Caesar to take over. "Luke?"

"I'm here" he answered his phone while getting in his truck.

"Good"

Rory was looking everywhere for her mom, when she couldn't find her she tried her cell but it was busy. '_Damn it! _' she kept looking. Lorelai's feet were killing her, for the past minutes Luke had managed to cheer her up a bit.

"Gah!" Lorelai said into the phone.

"What?" it wasn't easy driving and having Lorelai in his ear.

"My feet are killing me" she whined.

"Go sit for a while, I wont take to long I promise" he saw the Hartford exit.

"Done and done" she said sitting down. "Damn heels" she mutter hopping he didn't hear.

"You're wearing _heels!"_

"Umm I wanted to look pretty?" she pouted as if he could see her.

"Lorelai, don't pout I cant see you" _God he's good _she thought "And I told you no more heels"

"They're not bad for them" she said rubbing her stomach.

"I know they're not bad for _them _they're bad for _your _back"

"Ok, ok lecture me when you get here and I have a way to shut you up"

"Not fair" he said pulling into a parking lot.

"I'm never fair" she said with a devilish smile.

"Where are you?"

"Wow, way to change the subject mister"

"Lorelai…" Luke's patented warning voice.

"I'm in a bench"

"In a bench or on a bench?"

"Ha-ha. Where are you?"

"Parking lot"

"Oh, your fast why I'm in need"

"Yeah something like that. So where are you?"

"If I told you would you really know?"

"Probably?" they both doubted that.

"Tell you what. I'll go to the food court, you know how to get there right?"

"Yep…"

"Don't hang up!..." Lorelai said just in time before he did.

"Why?" she was getting up.

"Gah! Feet again, I think I'm gonna need a massage" she whined.

"Later, so why don't you want me to hang up?"

"Cuz' I'll miss you, o wait!..." Luke heard some weird noises "There all better"

"What did you do?" he asked half laughing.

"Took the heels of, they were killing me. Ok I'm here and it smells oh so good"

"Keep your pants on"

"Hey! If I had I wouldn't be in this situation" she said rubbing her stomach.

"True. Hey…"

"Yeah?" she looked down to her rubbing hand.

"Turn around crazy lady" he was standing there right behind her with a smirk on his face. When she turned she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey I have to go, there's this ridiculously handsome guy looking at me" she kept smiling and rubbing.

"Really?" he walked closer to her

"Yes" and with that she hung up and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you" she whispered into his ear. And before he could say anything her phone rang. The id read 'Rory' "Hello?" while she answered Luke whispered 'no problem that's why I'm here for' and that made her giggle.

"Mom! Where are you! Are you ok! O my God! Where are you! Are you giggling! Why are you giggling?"" Luke could hear the screaming teenager. 'Answer her' he whispered again and this time it made her shiver. She just kissed him and closed her phone. Rory had a perplexed look and her. _What the? Ok think Gilmore it sounded noisy there so she was… the whole damn mall is noisy. Where would mom go? Food court? Could give that a try again. _And she wondered of to the food court, she wasn't far from it it took her like 3 minutes to get there. Once there she started looking but couldn't see her, Luke and Lorelai were waiting on a table to see if her daughter knew her well enough to go there, the had seen her since she started to get close to the food court, but Rory hadn't seen them, she was about to give up hope when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she didn't even care to look at the id cuz' she was to busy 'looking for her mom'

"You do know you suck at this game?" Lorelai's playful voice came on.

"What game!"

"Turn to the ice cream side of the court" and she did "OK now look towards your right" she did and she saw her mom and Luke.

"Is that Luke?"

"Hmm, flannel check, backwards baseball cap check, grumpy face check, haven't shaved in days check. Yes it all point to him being Luke"

"Mom!"

"What! ok-ok yes its him"

"Is he mad?" Rory asked while walking towards them.

"Why would he be mad?"

"Cuz I lost you in the mall"

"Honey I'm a grown and well _growing_ person, I don't need a babysitter"

"I know but he said to look after you and I didn't"

"Yes you did hon, now hurry up so we could go get some dinner" Lorelai turned to Luke with loving puppy eyes, he just nodded.

They were out in the parking lot, Rory had apologized to Luke a million times.

"Ok so how are we gonna do this?" asked Lorelai.

"We need to only take one car" said Luke

"Yes but he have two" Lorelai.

"I know that. Ok I know, Lorelai you go with Rory and I'll just meet you guys there" he said.

"Where exactly?" asked Rory

"Sniffis?" Lorelai asked hopingly like a 2 year old. Luke just nodded. "Yay!"

"Where?"

"Oh but I wanna go with you" Lorelai whined to Luke and then turned to Rory as if asking for permission.

"Go with him, I'll follow you guys"

"You sure" asked Luke. She just nodded "Ok then Lorelai wait here, I'll go get the car" she was a bout to pout but Luke narrowed his eyes and she just agreed.

"So where are we going?"

"Remember I told you bout Luke's Luke's?"

"Hmm, yeah, where he took you your first date?"

"Yep. That's where were going" Lorelai was excited

"Cool I finally get to meet Luke's family. A bet they were thrilled when you guys told them bout the twins" Rory saw Lorelai's expression fall "Mom?"

"Oh my God! We totally forgot!" she started panicking

"What?"

"They don't know!"

"What!" Rory was shocked. Just then Luke came.

"What's wrong?" he asked Rory.

"Oh my mom will inform you, don't worry" Luke just looked at her with a weird expression, help Lorelai into the truck and gave Rory some directions or pointers on how to get to the restaurant. Once they were in the car.

"Ok, what's wrong?" he said starting up the car.

"We never told them! They don't know!" she started to freak out now.

"Who are you…" and then it hit him, _buddy I never told him. Damn it, I was about to but stuff kept getting in the way, damn it Luke! _"It's ok, they'll understand" he said trying to convince himself more than Lorelai.

"Really? They wont be mad?" he shook his head. "good, cuz' I miss the food" he just chuckle. They got there in a matter of minutes and so did Rory. They walked up to the door and Lorelai took a deep breath.

"Relax" said Luke as they walked in.

"Lucas!" yelled Maisy once she noticed who was sitting on the booth in the corner. Lorelai gave Luke's knee a hard squeeze. 'relax' he whispered. "Long time no see" Maisy said as he got up to give her a hug, "Lorelai hello you look good" the table was covering Lorelai's stomach "And you must be Rory"

"Yes I am" said Rory.

"Umm Maisy…"Luke started "we need to tell you something"

"You're getting married! Buddy get out here!" she yelled out to the kitchen

"Umm actually not exactly _that_" said Lorelai while starting to move out of the booth having a little trouble with her pregnancy. Lorelai stood up and put on hand on her stomach Luke placed one hand on her back. Maisy's jaw dropped.

"Oh my… buddy get out here now!" she yelled to the kitchen then turned towards Lorelai and pulled her into a hug "Wow! Congratulations!"

"Need air" said Lorelai and Maisy let her go. "Ok, Luke don't you wanna share something else with them?" she was teasing. Luke just gave her a death glare.

"What?" asked Buddy when he walked behind Luke and Lorelai.

"Lorelai's pregnant!" shrieked Maisy.

"With twins!" added Rory noticing that neither Lorelai nor Luke knew how to bring that up.

"What!" asked Maisy and Buddy at the same time. Lorelai just nodded. Buddy pulled Luke into a hug and padded his back. Maisy just gave Lorelai a quick hug before making her sit down.

"And you must be Rory" said Buddy while giving her his hand.

"Yes I am" she said with a polite smile.

"Umm sorry to interrupt but 'we hungr_y_ '" Lorelai whined.

"Oh yeah, is there something your not eating right now Lorelai?" asked Buddy.

"Hmm no, well maybe pickle" Maisy nodded and both of them headed towards the kitchen.

"I didn't order" said Rory.

"You don't have to, the bring whatever they want, that's part of the charm" Lorelai explained well at least tried to cuz' Rory's face had a big question mark on it.

"_Ok" _said Rory.

They ate and drove home, Rory said she was gonna go with Lane to catch up, and that she was gonna be sleeping at her place. Luke got all the bags out of Rory's car and Lorelai just plotted herself on the couch with her legs up on the arm rest and her hands rubbing her stomach.

"Well you're comfortable" Luke mocked.

"Shut up and sit" Lorelai said not moving, not even opening her eyes. Luke went to the couch slightly lifted her legs and sat under her legs.

"Scoot a little bit please" Luke told her.

"_Why?_" she whined

"Oh sorry I thought you wanted a massage" he faked getting up.

"No, no, I do, I do" and she scooted up a little bit, now her head was on the other arm rest and her feet were on Luke's lap. "God you're good" she moan.

"I know" he said still rubbing her feet.

"And modest two" she breathe heavily.

"I know" and he kissed her big toe.

"Mmm, what cha' got in mind?" all he did was put her legs down. He placed his left knee between her legs, his right foot on the floor, left arm next to her head, right hand caressed her cheek and he leaned down to kiss her passionately. They were like that for a while. Luke's right hand was now under her shirt and hers were taking of his flannel.

"Get up" Luke mumbled on her lips.

"_It _responds better with love not with orders" she mocked as he made his way down her neck. He pulled back to look her in the eye.

"I meant you, Lorelai, remember… the couch was _never _big enough" she just pulled him down for another long and passionate kiss.

"You're right" she said quickly when she suddenly pushed him off her and hurried him to go upstairs but he just sat there. "Hello earth to flannel man" he just looked at her and smirked. "What?"

"Nothing" he just looked up at her and smirked.

"Aja" she walked and stood right in front of him he looked up, she raised one leg and placed it next to one of his, he raised one eyebrow and the she placed her other leg next to his other leg, so now she was sitting on his lap.

"What are you…" he started but was interrupted by her lips on his in a long, lingering, passionate and wet kiss and it was then when she felt it, he was growing. Then she pulled back and started to get up. When she turned she saw his 'huh' face.

"So are you still not coming?" she asked walking up stairs. He just got up and ran upstairs.


	16. beach house surprise

"Get up" said Luke walking into his bedroom.

"Get out" Lorelai mumbled. Luke sighted and went downstairs towards Rory's room, the door was opened so he walked in.

"Get up" he said to Rory.

"No" she mumbled and turn her back to Luke.

"Fine then I'll go to the beach by myself and I'll throw the coffee out the window on the ride there" he said walking out of her room.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she yelled and jump out of bed to the bathroom. Luke just smiled to himself and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. After a couple of minutes Rory was taking a bath and Lorelai walked down the stairs.

"Something smells" she said walking in the kitchen.

"Good or bad?" he asked while walking to her. He gives her a long good morning kiss and rubs her stomach.

"Don't know yet" he got back to the stove "Smells like egg's and ham" she said

"Well maybe because I'm making egg's and ham"

"Funny funny man" she sat at the table.

"Want some?"

"Diirty!"

"I meant eggs"

"Dirty-er"

"Lorelai!"

"Yes, you big grump, egg's and ham would be ok"

"Here you go" he said as he placed a plate in front of her and a glass of milk.

"Milk?"

"Helps your bones" he said sitting next to her.

"Whatever" they ate and while Lorelai took a bath Rory ate breakfast and Luke washed everything, that day was _the day, _it was the day they were leaving towards the beach for a whole week. Again they were just gonna be back in time to go to the doctors appointment.

"Mom! Hurry up!" Rory was yelling up the stairs Luke was already in the car he had everything in it now. Earlier in the week the three of them had gone car shopping they bought a pathfinder. Luke had said it was too much but Lorelai 'explained' that they were gonna need the room for the twins and all of the twins stuff, plus Rory and the both of them, so he caved.

"Where's your mom?" Luke asked Rory when she sat in the back seat.

"Bathroom I think" and with that he stepped out of the car and walked in the house. Rory started playing with the radio.

"Lorelai?" he asked walking into the house.

"Kitchen" she has her head in the fridge. Luke walks behind her and hugs her.

"What are you doing" he whispers into her ear.

"We're hungry"

"You just ate breakfast" he said pulling on her and closing the refrigerators door.

"So? I'm still hungry" he was pushing her out the door and locking it up.

"I'll buy you something on the drive there"

"Promise?" she asked while he opened her door.

"Promise" and he gave her a kiss. Lorelai made Luke stop at the first gas station they saw, and she bought a big ice cream cone. They had been on the road for two hours.

"Gah!"

"What?" Luke asked sort of concerned, and I mean sort of because she's been complaining all the ride.

"I'm bored, I wanna pee, and my feet are starting to hurt" complained Lorelai.

"Why are your feet hurting exactly?" asked Rory.

"Because I've been sitting so long that all my blood has gone to my feet and that makes for the hurting" she explained in a 'duh' voice tone.

"So what you're saying is that you want me to stop in the next restaurant for you to walk, go to the bathroom and eat something?" Luke said matter-of-factly.

"Wow you know me so well" Lorelai mocked and Rory just laughed quietly.

After they had gone to the restaurant and had driven for more hours the were finally pulling into the beach house drive way. Rory just looked at the house and the surroundings, it was about 3 or 4 in the afternoon.

"Wow" Rory whispered.

"Why don't you girls go inside, I'll just unload the car" Luke offered.

"You sure?" asked Lorelai.

"You're kidding right? There's no way you're gonna convince me of letting you carry suitcases" Lorelai just smiled.

"I'll show you your room babe" Lorelai said to Rory. And both of them just walked into the house. Luke just started carrying suitcases inside.

"Wow this place is great" said Rory while walking downstairs with her mom.

"Good to know you feel that way. Hey babe we're hungry" Lorelai turns towards Luke.

"Wanna go out for dinner?" Luke asked both of them. The just shrieked and walked outside.

The next morning Lorelai woke up ridiculously early because the twins wouldn't stop moving, she saw Luke sleeping and she didn't want to wake him so she went to check on Rory she was also asleep but she didn't mind waking her up.

"Rory" Lorelai gave her a nudge.

"Mmm" she didn't move.

"Wake-y wake-y" she nudged her harder.

"What? Is it wake up Rory week or something?" she turns to her mom.

"What?"

"Never mind, what's up?" she asks while sitting.

"Hey!" Lorelai grabs Rory's hand and places it on her abdomen. Rory's first impression is weirdness but then she feels it.

"Wow" she whispers.

"I know"

"Is that why you're awake?" Lorelai just nods "Wow it feels really weird"

"Tell _me_ about it"

"So you hungry?" Lorelai made a face "Of course you are"

"You know me _so_ well, so what should we eat?"

"I don't know, I don't cook"

"Neither do I" Lorelai whined.

"So now what?" asked a sad Rory.

"We're gonna have to wait for Luke"

"But I'm hungry now because of you"

"I must be crazy locking my self up for a week with two Lorelai Gilmore" Luke joked while standing in Rory's door.

"Must be" joked Lorelai.

After they ate they decided to go swimming so they each where in their rooms changing.

"You're kidding right?" asked Luke in disbelief.

"You don't like it?"

"Aw geez you're not kidding" he said looking to his bathing suit.

"It's cute" she whined.

"It's flannel!" Luke screeched and Lorelai just laughed. "Stop laughing Lorelai. I'm not gonna go swimming wearing _this_"

"Aw don't be such a weenie"

"I'm not _weenie _I'm a _sausage_" _cant believe I just said that. _He thought turning a little red.

"Oh my!" Lorelai started laughing. "Yes you _are_" she mocked rubbing her growing stomach. Luke just lowered his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever, but I'm still not wearing _this"_ and he threw the orange flannel bathing suit on the bed, and walked out into the hallway.

"You ready to go?" asked Rory walking out of her room.

"I'm not going" Luke said simply.

"What? Why?"

"There's no way I'm gonna wear _that" _

"What?...oh I get it the bathing suit huh?"

"You knew about that!"

"Well I figured she did something, cuz she wouldn't let me se what she bought. But don't worry Luke" he gave her a strange look "_I _just saved your life" she walked back into her room and a couple of seconds later she came out with a bag. "Here I bought this the same day but my mom doesn't know" it was a simple black shorts _a normal black bathing suit. Thanks Rory you saved my life _he thought. "What do you think?"

"Thank you so much, you just saved me a lot of humiliation and he hugged her.

"You're welcome. Oh hey Luke?" he was walking back to their room.

"Yeah?" he turned to face her.

"Coffee?" she gave him the puppy eyes.

"Sure" he chuckled, and went back into the room.

"What you got there?" Lorelai asked looking at the bag in Luke's hands.

"Something that proves Rory's a more humane person"

"I don't need a bag to tell me that, I already knew. So what's in the bag?" she said trying to grab it.

"A normal and decent bathing suit"

"She sold me out!" Luke just laughed.

After a while the three of the were at the beach, Luke had given Rory a thermos as a token of gratitude, Lorelai was faking being mad at Rory, Rory was in the water already.

"It's like she's 5 again" Lorelai said sitting down at the blanket Luke had placed down.

"Look who's talking" Luke chuckled while sitting next to her.

"Hey! Just for that, you're gonna have to put sun lotion on me" she handed him the bottled and slightly turned her back towards him. After he had put sun lotion in all of her body he asked her to put some in his back; once they were done with the lotion Lorelai asked Luke if they could go for a walk on the beach.

"Sure. Here let me help you" he help her stand up and the walked towards the edge of the beach and told Rory they were going for a walk and to look out for the stuff they had in the beach.

"Where to?" asked Luke.

"Can we walk along the edge, cuz I like having my feet wet"

"Sure lets go" they walked along the beach hand in hand for a little while in silence a comfortable silence.

"Hey Luke?" she turned her head a little to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"You really don't want to know what the twins are?"

"I'm actually not sure anymore" Lorelai smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"Cuz' I'm glad you're not sure"

"Why?"

"Cuz' I really _really _want to know what they are"

"Really?"

"I want it more than you wanted a_ normal_ bathing suit" Luke laughed at that statement.

"So that much huh?" she just nodded. "Ok, I guess it's not a _bad_ thing for us to know the sex of the twins"

"Yay!" and with that she hugged him fiercely.

"Wow you really wanted this"

"Well duh, now we can pick names and buy sex specific clothes and furniture…"

"Oh goody!" Luke said sarcastically. After that they walked a little further.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired"

"Oh, ok lets head back then"

"No"

"What? I thought you said you were tired?"

"I am, just let me sit for a while, then we can go ok" he just nodded and helped her sit down. "Hey sit behind me please?"

"Why?"

"Please?" she said with puppy eyes.

"Ok" he did so and as soon as he was sitting she let herself fall back and rest her back in his chest, making him almost fall back. "Hey a little warning would've been good" he adjusted him self so she was more comfortable.

"What's the fun in that" she said closing her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach, as soon as she felt his hands on her stomach she put her hands on top of his. "This is nice" she whispered. He just nodded and kissed the top of her head. About a half and hour later they were walking back to where Rory was.

"God what took you so long?" Rory asked while getting up from the blanket.

"I got tired and we sat for a while" Lorelai explained simply "but now its late and I'm hungry. And don't say _chocker_ or something like that young lady" Lorelai warned Rory.

"You're no fun" she pouted. Luke gathered everything and they went to the house to change.

In ThE hOuSe.

"So, how do I look?" asked Lorelai while turning to show Luke her dress.

"Wow" was all he could say.

"Good" she smiled. "Rory you ready!" she walked out of their room.

"Yeah be right down!" she yelled back.

"Where did you get that dress?" asked Luke walking behind her.

"What? You like?" he nodded "Good"

"Tease"

"But you love it" they were now at the front door. "Rory we'll be outside!"

"Ok! Almost done!" Rory yelled back. Luke sat on one of the patio chairs Lorelai sat on his knees sideways and Luke wrapped his arms around her.

"There's another chair right over there" Luke said pointing to the chair next to that one.

"Oh so you want us to leave?" she asked with a fake sad voice and a pout.

"Never" he whispered into her ear.

"Softie. Uuu put your hand here" she said moving his hand to a spot in her stomach. "C'mon baby don't be shy" she said softly to her stomach. Right then something moved. "There you go"

"Feels weird" Luke said not taking his eyes off of her stomach.

"Tell _me _about it" right then Rory walked outside.

"Aw you guys look adorably mushy"

"Gee thanks" said Luke.

"Ok can we go now, cuz' we are_ really_ hungry now"

"Sure, just get up" said Luke.

Some day later they were still at the beach house, they had a couple of days left on their vacation but it was gonna be cut short and they didn't know it. The phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Rory.

"Caesar has pneumonia!" screeched Lane.

"What? Who is this?"

"Who's this?"

"Rory. Lane is that you?"

"Yes is Luke there?" she was still all paranoid.

"Sure I'll go get him" there were some fussing on the line and Luke's voice came on.

"Hello?"

"Caesar has pneumonia!"

"What!"

"He has pneumonia and I don't think I can handle the diner all by my self cuz' tis hard and I don't know what to do so I called you and I'm sorry I bothered you but I don't know what to do!"

"Lane breath…" she did. "Ok now close the diner for today and I'll be there tomorrow ok?"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'll be there to open tomorrow, and thanks for calling"

"Ok…ok see you tomorrow"

"Bye" _now to tell the girls we have to leave now. _Lorelai saw Luke's thinking face.

"What's wrong?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to go back" he said simply.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Caesar has pneumonia and Lane cant handle the diner by her self, so we have to leave now in order for me to open the diner tomorrow"

"It's ok" said Lorelai.

"You sure, I mean this was supposed to be the last week just you and Rory"

"Yes I'm sure, and we still have next week together, let me go tell her and then we'll pack. Ok?" he nodded.

"Thanks"

"Anything for you babe"

"That sounds too mushy"

"But is still true"

It was a little past 10:00 p.m. when they got home, Luke told the girls that he would unload the car so they went inside to watch some TV while they waited for Luke.

"All done, we just need to unpack but I know that'll take like a week so I'm not gonna worry about that" he said sitting on the big chair of the couch.

"Wow that's what you think?" asked Lorelai. He nodded.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that you have high hopes my friend, cuz' its gonna be three weeks _at least_" Rory mocked him.

"Gee thanks. Well I'm gonna head now, cuz' _I _have to get up early tomorrow to go to work" he said getting up.

"Well that's what you get for owning a diner" Lorelai

"You own an inn" he shot back.

"Yes, _but _since I'm pregnant I had to train someone to do my job, so now I don't have to worry about it" she stuck her tong at him he raised an eyebrow and went up stairs. Both girls laughed and stay a couple more minutes watching TV then they went to bed. Next morning Luke got up got ready and left the girls a not telling them their breakfast is waiting for them at the diner. He was swamped and it looked like I was only gonna get worse.

"Lorelai!" he said walking out of the storage room, she was walking out of the kitchen.

"Yes hon?" she asked while flashing her eyelashes.

"What are you doing?" he said pushing her to the other side of the counter.

"Well right now trying not to fall…" he let go of her "and earlier I was putting our order in"

"You mean you put your order before everybody else's?"

"Yeah pretty much yes" he grunted and walked to the kitchen, Rory laughed. After that Rory went for a walk and Lorelai went home to 'rest'.

Lorelai was sitting on the couch with her legs on the coffee table she was flipping thru the channels when there was a knock on the door.

"Gah! Five month pregnant woman trying to open the door, so be patient!" she said walking to the door. When she opened the door her mouth almost hit the ground. "Mom" she whispered.

"Lorelai, before you close the door_ please_ hear me out" pleaded Emily and when Lorelai didn't move she began talking. "Very well, last time I saw you was at the mall, I was not planning on seeing you there but if you would've stay I would've been able to apologize like I wanted to, but you left. So ever since I was calling here but there was no answer and since I don't like talking to machines I didn't leave a message, I tried the inn but Michel said nothing so finally I called the diner and a man said that Luke was not there because he and _his family _were on a vacation. And that's when it hit me, _his family, _at first I wanted to apologize because I didn't want to miss out again, but after that call, my reason for apologizing changed. Now I want to be part of _your family _if you would let me. So I'm going to go now and let you think this thru, because I don't want an answer now, it's not your life any more, it's Rory's Luke's and the twins now so you need to think it thru. I'm leaving this…" she handed her a wrapped box "I hope you like it" and with that she left the porch and a very stunned Lorelai. She looked at the box she had on her hands, shut the door and went and sat on the couch. _Did she really mean all of that? _Lorelai had placed the box on the coffee table and just stared at it.

After a while of just staring at it she finally got the courage of grabbing it and opened it. She was taken aback by the sight of to little baby shits one green and one yellow both of them had 'baby Danes' stitched on the left side. About an hour later Luke walked in, he saw Lorelai sitting with her legs on the couch her back resting on the armrest and she was not moving or blinking for that matter.

"Lorelai are you ok?" he walked slowly to her. "What's that?" he said pointing to the little baby clothes on her lap.

"Peace offering" she whispered.

"What?" he sat on the coffee table making her look at him and away from the baby clothes.

"Emily came today…" she saw his shocked face. "Don't worry we're fine…" she said placing a hand on her stomach. "She came here to apologize and give us these…" she handed Luke the little clothes.

"'Baby Danes'?" he asked confused.

"Apparently she wants to be part of _our _family now. Her words not mine"

"What?"

"She said she's been wanting to apologize for a while now…" let the rant begin "And that she's been calling be we never answered so she called the inn but couldn't get any answers there so she called the diner and someone told her you went on a vacation with _your _family and she said that something clicked that now she doesn't want to miss out and that she wants to be a part of _our _family. _But _that I shouldn't answer now, that I needed to talk to you and Rory about it, cuz she doesn't want to be a part of _my _life that she wants to be a part of _our _life. Then she gave me this" she pointed to the baby clothes on Luke's hands.

"Breath…" she did "Ok, then what do _you_ want to do?"

"_ME?" _Luke nodded. "Why me? like she said its _our _family"

"I said you because if its up to me then… yes" he said simply.

"What!" she was shocked.

"They are the grandparents Lorelai, and my folks are dead so they are the only grandparents"

"There's all of starts hollow's senior citizens" she tried.

"No, I mean blood relatives, there's Liz and Rory but that's it. And if they are really wanting to do this our way then even better"

"I guess you're right, wait but they also have Jess!"

"And that's a good thing?"

"Maybe, ok you're right, we should give it a chance" she turned to look at the baby clothes.

"You liked them didn't you?" she nodded. "They're kinda cute"

"You said cute!" she giggled.

"Glad you're happy again" she kissed him as a response.

Later that night the three of them were eating dinner in the kitchen for a change.

"So you're gonna give it a try?" asked a shocked Rory.

"Yep" nodded Lorelai.

"Wow, so when?"

"Why not the day after tomorrow?" asked Luke.

"She didn't ask for a crappy movie Luke, she asked for a date" mocked Lorelai.

"Ha-ha, that's what I meant" said an annoyed Luke.

"So soon?" asked a nervous Lorelai.

"Well yeah, I mean it's cruel to leave her wondering, and we're gonna go to Hartford then, so why not kill to birds with one shot"

"Fine" Lorelai pouted.

"Ok then here" Luke handed her the phone.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Call and tell her and don't pout"

"But.." she started

"No buts either. You pick the restaurant but tell them about the appointment so they don't ask for an hour" he explained.

"Fine" Lorelai was dialing.

"Hey Luke?" said Rory.

"Yeah?" he turned to face her.

"I'm not gonna go with you guys, I already had plans with Lane" she said quietly so Lorelai didn't wouldn't her.

"It's ok" he reassured her.

"For you but what about her?" she said pointing towards Lorelai.

"I'll talk to her"

"Thanks" she shot him a smile.

Mean while Lorelai.

"Hey mom?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai?" asked a confused Emily.

"Who else calls you mom?" _keep your cool Lorelai._

"You're right" _keep your cool Emily. _

"What are you guys doing the day after tomorrow?"

"Well nothing apparently"

"Good" sighted Lorelai.

"Why?"

"Because we have a doctors appointment and since we're gonna be in Hartford we're wondering if you guys would like to have lunch with us?" she rambled.

"Sure. Where?"

"I'll call you after the appointment to tell you more specifically?"

"Ok"

"Bye mom"

"Bye Lorelai"


	17. Baby, Grandparents and cousin

"So when she asked we'll say yes?" Lorelai asked for the 100th time since they had gotten to the doctors office.

"For the last time Lorelai _yes!" _Luke was now annoyed.

"Sorry, just making sure, I still cant believe we're gonna find out the sex of our babies" Lorelai was so happy she was just exploding happiness.

"Yeah I'm happy too" Luke said sheepishly.

"Aw you big softie"

"Gilmore, Lorelai" a nurse said.

"Going!" Lorelai yelled at the nurse, Luke got up and helped Lorelai up, they walked to the exam room and got ready.

"Please sit on the examining table and wait for the doctor to get here" the nurse said and walked out, Luke helped Lorelai hop on the table she laid back her hands on her stomach. Luke sat on a little stool next to her.

Dr. Matthews walked in and greeted them she walked over to Lorelai and started examining Lorelai.

"Everything looks good here" she said. "Now lift your shirt so we can do an ultrasound" since Lorelai had Luke's hand in hers when she heard ultrasound she gave it a little squeeze. Lorelai shivered when the cold gel touched her growing stomach. "Oh sorry" the Dr said.

"It's ok, I'm just excited" said Lorelai.

"And why's that?" Dr. Matthews was intrigued.

"Because I finally convinced him of finding out what the sex of the babies is" Lorelai said happily.

"Good for you" right then the heart beat came on and Lorelai gave Luke's hand a harder squeeze. "Ok here we go" the doctor moved the little thing over her stomach a few times. "Seems like they are hiding themselves"

"Oh" Lorelai said a little sad.

"Don't worry we'll look for a little while more and… Oh wait… what do we have here?" the doctor froze the image and pointed "See there?" both Luke and Lorelai squinted their eyes but couldn't make anything out.

"Umm what are we looking at?" asked Lorelai.

"Well that right there…" she pointed again "Makes one of your twins a boy" the doctor told them.

"A boy?" asked Luke.

"Yes a boy" the doctor specified.

"I…I'm gonna have a boy?" asked Luke almost with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah baby" said Lorelai running her hand over Luke's cheek, that made him turn and look her in the eye, he kissed her and whispered 'thank you' in her ear. Lorelai knew Luke wouldn't mind if he had two girls she knew he would be the best father and the most protective one but the fact that she was giving him a son also made her happy, she had wished at least one was a boy, she wanted to do that for Luke.

"Well apparently the other baby doesn't want their parents to know what it is, sorry" Dr. Matthews said.

"It's ok" said Lorelai finally letting go of the stare she and Luke had been sharing since the 'it's a boy' thing. "Here" the doctor handed her a rag to wipe the gel off. "And here" the doctor handed Luke some pictures, one had both of them, the there was one of the boy but you couldn't tell it was a boy, another of the other baby, and the last one had a circle on it where it showed it was a boy.

While the doctor was telling the nurse when to schedule the next appointment Luke made Lorelai call her mother.

"Hello?"

"Mom, why are you answering the phone?" Lorelai was puzzled.

"Because every time the phone ring's the maid goes and opens the door, she has a problem."

"Ok mom" Lorelai said between chuckles. "We are done here at the doctors office so I was wondering where should we meet?"

"Well it depends"

"On what?"

"What are you eating lately, or what are you in the mood for" Emily said matter-of-factly.

"Well right now I'm in the mood for a buffet"

"Good, which one?" Emily asked eagerly.

"Really we can go to a buffet?" _I cant believe this, she hates buffets. _Lorelai thought.

"Sure, that's what you're in the mood for, so why not?"

"Ok" they talked over the details on where and what time and they hung up. _God I'm gonna have to deal with my parents in like 15 minutes. Breath Lorelai breath. _She told herself. The four of them were now inside and Lorelai was wondering the tables filled with food.

"Stop drooling over it" mocked Luke.

"Shut up, _your _son and his sibling don't know what they want yet"

"That sounds good" they kept looking and soon the four of then were sitting eating.

"So what did the doctor say?" asked Richard.

"Well dad, she said that everything was fine, we wanted to know what the sex was but they were hiding it so we almost lost hope but at the end we found out we are having a boy, the other one didn't let us see" Lorelai said proudly.

"A boy! How wonderful" said Emily _wow she is really trying _thought Lorelai.

"Yes, but right not its boy and baby" Lorelai said a little sad.

"Don't worry we'll find out soon enough" Luke told her. Lorelai smiled. They ate in silence for a little longer.

"Well mom, the reason we're having this meal, is that we've consider what you said and… well you're right the twins need their family and if you really want to do things our way… then there's no need for us to be denying your grandkids" Lorelai rambled on.

"So what are you saying exactly?" asked Emily a little confused by Lorelai's rant.

"That we want to include you guys in our life, ours and the twins" said Lorelai.

"Well that's wonderful" said Richard.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Emily.

"Well what can I say you're family, and family needs to be close, right babe?" she turned towards Luke.

"Yes they do" was all he said.

LaTeR In ThE CaR On ThEiR DrIvE BaCk

"Luke!"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to name my son 'Luke'" Luke explained.

"But why not?" she pouted.

"It sounds weird"

"Tell you what…" she started

"I don't like the sound of this" he muttered.

"I get to name our first born and you get to name the second" she proposed.

"So you get to name the first one that pop's out of you, and I get to name the second?" he was making sure.

"Wow that was graphic, but yeah" she made a disgust face.

"Why? What's the catch?"

"No catch" she stated.

"Then why do you get to name the first one?" he was intrigued.

"Because by the time the second one comes I'm gonna be so tired and drugged that I'll probably end up calling it 'Aragorn' or something like that" she explained.

"So _if _I agree to this, I get to name the second one…" she nodded "I can name it anything I want?"

"Yes!" she was exasperated.

"But that means you can name the first one anything you want…" she nodded "See there _is_ a catch"

"That's not a catch"

"It is if the first born is a boy. Then you'll name him Luke" he was turning into their driveway.

"But what if it's a girl" he thought for a little while.

"Yeah you're right. Ok then we have a deal" he turned off the engine.

"Yes?" he nodded "Yes! This will be fun"

"You're crazy"

"I know" they got off the car and went into the house.

Luke had dropped Lorelai in the house she said she was tired and wanted to sleep a while. Luke went to the diner, he wanted to check on Lane and Caesar, the three of them were gonna interview some people for when Luke couldn't be at the dine because of the twins or Lorelai. While interviewing people the three of them had different opinions on what the diner really needed but the agreed on one thing _Not Kirk! _

"What about the second one?" asked Lane.

"He had a Mohawk" Luke told her.

"So?" Lane asked a little pissed of.

"Only normal hair in the diner"

"Since when?"

"Now! Caesar what do you think?" Luke asked tearing him from his daydream.

"What?" Caesar was out of it.

"Who do you think is god for the job?" Lane explained.

"Not Kirk" was all he said.

"We know that Caesar, but who do you want?" Luke told him a little annoyed.

"Oh, the first one" he said with a dreamy voice.

"No, bimbos" Lane said.

"What?" asked Luke.

"People will just come in to see her" she explained.

"But they'll come in" Luke told her.

"Oh yeah, and I guess Lorelai will love the idea of having someone like her with you all day long" Lane knew that she played the Lorelai card he'd cave.

"Ok so no girls" Luke stated, he didn't want to have any problems with Lorelai.

"Not fair boss"

"Zip it Caesar" Lane threatened him.

"I don't think we'll ever find someone who wants to work, looks decent, it's a not a girl or Kirk" Luke said frustrated.

"Maybe he'll do it" Lane said pointing to the window.

"Jess?" Luke whispered.

BaCk At ThE HoUsE

Lorelai was waking up and hear noises coming from downstairs. She walked down and found Rory watching TV.

"Hey kiddo" Lorelai said walking to sit next to her.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Don't mock. What are you watching?"

"How good TV slowly dies to make room for reality shows"

"And what the diagnosis?"

"I give it a month at most. How was the doctors appointment?"

"Everything is great" Lorelai said rubbing her stomach "Baby and baby boy, are ok"

"What? Did you just say baby boy?" Lorelai nodded "Oh my God! I'm gonna have a baby _brother_!"

"Yeah babe"

"That's great, I bet Luke's thru the roof right now"

"He sure is, he can finally teach someone how to throw a good ball, shave or fix a car and stuff like that"

"Ok so one's a boy, and the other?"

"We don't know, it wouldn't let us see" Lorelai said a little sad.

"Aw, well at least you know you're gonna have a boy"

"Yep, hey do you wanna see a picture?"

"Do I!" Lorelai got up and started looking for it.

"Sorry but maybe Luke took them with him" Lorelai said apologetically.

"It's ok mom I'll see them later. So… tell me about your day" Rory told Lorelai, she sat down on the couch took the control turned the TV off and started telling about her parents and her deal with Luke.

BaCk At ThE DiNeR

"Hey uncle Luke" Jess said quietly while walking into the diner.

"What are you doing, God what happened to you?" Luke asked when he noticed the bruises and blood.

"Liz told me about Lorelai and I wanted to congratulate you" Jess said limping towards a chair.

"That doesn't matter Jess, what happened to you?" he said pointing at his bruises, Luke sat at the same table as Jess.

"Got mugged"

"Jess" Luke said warningly.

"I did, I was getting of the buss in Hartford and a guy came out of nowhere wanted to take my bags and my wallet but I didn't so he got mad and some of his buddies came…" Jess was explaining, well at least trying because he was talking funny.

"Lets go" Luke said interrupting him and getting up.

"What? Go where?" Jess asked looking up at Luke.

"Home, we need to get you cleaned up and checked" Luke explained pulling Jess up to his feet.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because Lorelai's gift also got mugged" he said so quietly that Luke almost didn't hear him.

"Jess, that doesn't matter now, your health does so lets go" Luke started pulling him "Caesar, Lane you're in charge!" he yelled back. "So, you bought a present?" Luke mocked.

"Yeah. It's the polite thing to do"

"So you're polite now?"

"I guess I deserve that" Jess said rather quietly "I'm sorry you know?"

"What?" Luke couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm sorry for the way I left things, you were great and I was an ass hole"

"You got that right"

"Gee thanks" Jess mocked.

"Hey what happened to being polite?" asked Luke joking. They were now walking up the drive way of the house.

"Ok so anyway, I wanted to say sorry and thanks for not letting me fall off the face of the earth"

"Anytime" Luke reached for the door knob and opened the door.

"Good thing you're home cuz' we're _so _hungry!" Lorelai yelled towards the door when she heard it open.

"That's not why I'm here" said Luke while he walked towards the couch with Jess right behind him.

"Oh that's where you're wrong mister, that's the only reason you're ever here" Lorelai mocked.

"True, but right now Jess needs help"

"Jess?" both Rory Lorelai asked finally turning their view from the TV to the guys.

"Oh my God! What happened?" asked Rory while she walked up to Jess.

"He got mugged" Luke explained sitting next to Lorelai.

"What! When? Where?" Rory was worried.

"Mugged, today, at the Hartford bus station" Jess told her.

"I see you sense of humor was also mugged" Lorelai mocked.

"Mom! Come with me Jess, we need to check those bruises" Rory yanked Jess to the upstairs bathroom.

"Mugged?" Lorelai turned her attention towards Luke.

"Yep, he's got nothing on him, no wallet, no bags, not even your gift. They took everything"

"Gift?" Lorelai couldn't believe it.

"He said he was baring gifts for you and the twins, because it's the polite thing to do"

"The polite… wait how does he know about the twins?"

"Liz told him, so he came to congratulate us and to apologize to me"

"Weird" was all Lorelai could say.

"I know"

In ThE BaThRoOm

"God! Careful with that" Jess whined while Rory started whipping the blood off.

"Don't be such a baby" she said looking down on him, he was sitting on the closed toilet so she could get better access.

"Easy for you to say. Ow! Hey I saw that…" Rory laughed a little when he screamed out in pain "You are just hurting me to get a good laugh"

"Don't be silly" she said while holding back a smile. "So why are you here?"

"To get the blood off" he said matter-of-factly.

"Not in the bathroom wise-guy. In stars hallow" Rory said rinsing the wash cloth and resuming her cleaning duty.

"Liz told me about Lorelai and I was planning on coming to apologize so I figured ' I go I apologize and congratulate them' so that's what I did. I even bought a gift for your mom and the twins"

"You did?"

"Yep but it got mugged as well as my wallet and bags"

"So you have nothing?"

"Just a couple of bruises" he tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Not funny"

"And maybe a broken rib" he said putting his hand over his ribs.

"You're kidding right?"

"Not really" he said with a pain expression.

"We need to take you to the hospital!" Rory started to panic. "Luke!"

"Hey, hey wait. I've been wanting to call you" he started while Luke made his way to the bathroom.

"Really? Why?" Rory turned her attention towards Jess.

"To apologize, I was a little brat and ended up hurting the two people that meant more to me than life. So I'm sorry, I really am" Luke heard all of this thru the bathroom door.

"You don't have to"

"I know I don't but I wanted to" Just the Luke walked in.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at Rory.

"Jess has a broken rib" she explained.

"What!"

"I don't _have _a broken rib, I _think _I have a broken rib" he tried to explain but Luke was already pushing him down the stairs. "And if you don't stop pushing I'm gonna have one for sure" Luke stopped the pushing.

"What's going on?" Lorelai said standing up.

"Wow, you are pregnant" Jess said as soon as he noticed her stomach for the first time. Lorelai gave him a death stare. "Sorry didn't think you were really for along"

"Jess has a broken rib" Rory said saving Jess from further pain if he didn't stop talking.

"I'm taking him to the hospital to get checked" Luke told Lorelai and gave her a quick kiss goodbye.

"But I want to go" Rory whined.

"Stay here with your mom" Luke told her and then they left. Lorelai walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Hey Rory! You hungry!" Lorelai yelled from the kitchen her head still in the fridge.

"Wow, I cant believe I forgot I was hungry" Rory said waking into the kitchen.

"Yeah well having a bleeding guy pop out of nowhere will do that to you" Lorelai mocked while grabbing the phone to order food.

"Thats disgusting" Rory said with a yuck face.

"Hey did you notice how much he looked like Rocky" Lorelai said mockingly.

"Mom!" Rory laughed.

WhilE In ThE WaItInGRoOm

"So are you nervous?" Jess broke the silence.

"Of what?"

"The twins"

"Not really, I mean they're babies how much damage can they actually do, right?"

"If you say so"

"Besides if I survived the worst kid, that being you, I guess I can take to little kids"

"Gee thanks" Luke chuckled. And there was silence for a little while longer.

"So where are you staying?" Luke asked out of nowhere.

"Well I was hoping I could stay in your old apartment"

"You cant, cuz' Lorelai sold everything"

"What?"

"The only thing left in the apartment is the couch, the table and a few chairs" Luke explained.

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't live there anymore so there's no need to have all that stuff there"

"But what about my bed" Jess asked a little annoyed.

"Oh that's at the house, in the guests bedroom A.K.A your bedroom"

"What!" Jess couldn't believe what Luke had just said.

"You're staying with us at the house"

"And Lorelai wont mind?"

"We already discussed it, and she's ok with it"

"Wow, thanks"

"Mariano, Jess" a nurse said.

"That's me" Jess stood up.

"Come with me please" the nurse said and Jess followed her.


	18. Toddlers? no wait, twenty yearolds!

While Luke and Jess were at the hospital Lorelai and Rory were aback home getting the guest room ready for its new owner.

"So are you ok with this?" Lorelai asked Rory while the put the sheets on the bed.

"Yeah I guess so"

"You guess so?"

"Yeah, sure its gonna be weird having him here 24/7, but he needs help right now and besides I'm leaving in a few days so it won't be so bad" Rory said while straightening the sheets.

"Well yeah you're leaving, but, you're coming back right?" Lorelai asked afraid of the answer.

"Yes mom, the fact that Jess will be here wont make me leave my growing mother"

"Hey don't mock!" Lorelai threw a pillow at her daughter.

Later that night, when they were back from the hospital and Luke had made dinner for _his family _Luke took Lorelai to bed even when she swore she wasn't tired. It was one am when Lorelai had the urge to pee, she got up and went to the bathroom, when she came back out she heard voices coming from Jess's room she walked up to the door and heard Jess and Rory mumble.

"Jess?" Lorelai peeped her head into the room.

"Mom what are you doing up" Rory got up from the bed and walked towards her mom.

"Had to pee" Lorelai said rubbing her stomach, she was wearing some baggy shorts, Luke's, and the blue flannel shirt with the last few buttons undone, also Luke's.

"Thanks for shearing" Jess mumbled, he was with his back to the door and his head down.

"You're welcome" Lorelai shot back.

"Mom?"

"I was walking out of the bathroom and heard voices…"

"I thought you were used to hearing voices" Rory mocked.

"Hey! _My_ voices sleep in with me" Lorelai answered back, Jess just chuckled quietly.

"_Right_" said Rory.

"Ok, so I'm gonna go to bed now…" Lorelai kissed Rory's forehead "Don't stay up to late"

"We wont" Jess answered back and Lorelai left the room. "does she always wear that to bed?"

"She like the flannel, what can we do?" Rory answered and sat back in front of Jess.

"Right" Jess said with a little laugh, then turned serious. "So we ok here right?"

"Yeah, the talk helped"

"Good. So if you don't mind, my body aches and the drugs are making me droopy"

"Meaning you want to go to sleep?" Rory asked.

"Yeah sort of" he said shyly.

"Fine, good night _cousin_" Rory mocked.

"Night" Jess said and laid down, Rory turned the light out, close the door and went to bed.

In LoReLaI's RoOm

"Luke" she nudged him and he didn't wake. "Luke!" she said louder and nudged harder.

"Mmm" was his grunt response.

"You have to go to the bathroom"

"No I don't, now go back to sleep" he mumbled.

"Yes you do and when you're walking back from the bathroom listen into Jess's room please" Lorelai said while pushing him off the bed.

"Lorelai!" if it wasn't for his fast thinking he would be on the floor now "What's your problem?" he said sitting back on the bed.

"I went to the bathroom and when I came back I heard voice's…"

"So what's new?" he asked still half asleep.

"It was Rory and Jess's voices coming from Jess's room"

"What!" Luke was wide awake now.

"I went in and they were just talking…" Luke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "But now I want you to go and check again. _Please_" she stretched the word out.

"Fine" Luke mumbled walked to the still slightly close door and listened:

"_So we ok here right?"_

"_Yeah, the talk helped"_

"_Good. So if you don't mind, my body aches and the drugs are making me droopy"_

"_Meaning you want to go to sleep?" Rory asked._

"_Yeah sort of" he said shyly._

"_Fine, good night cousin" Rory mocked._

"_Night" Jess said and laid down. _Luke heard this and hurried to his room.

"What happened?" asked Lorelai when Luke ran in.

"Shh" he put a finger on her mouth until h heard Rory's door shut. Once he took his finger away.

"Luke?" asked Lorelai as he started to lay down next to her.

"I heard them talking about a talk they had tonight and how it helped, and then Jess told her he was droopy and Rory said '_good night cousin' _and left" Luke explained.

"That's it?" Luke nodded "So cousin huh?"

"Yep"

"Well they are" Lorelai smiled, Luke just nodded kissed her lightly then hugged her and they both fell asleep.

Lorelai was still asleep and Luke was taking a bath. Down stairs Jess and Rory were in the kitchen.

"Jess give it back!" Rory whined.

"No! now get out of here"

"Give it!"

"Get away!" Lorelai woke up from the yelling and walked into the bathroom where Luke was just standing under the shower when he heard the door open.

"Hey! Taking a bath here!" he just yelled.

"Relax its not like I haven't seen it before" Lorelai said a little annoyed.

"Lorelai what are you doing here?" Luke asked while poking his head out of the shower.

"You're kidding right! All that screaming downstairs woke us all up!"

"Yeah" he said a little annoyed.

"Hey! Are you just standing in there waiting for the screaming to stop" _busted! _Thought Luke.

"Umm…I was just…uh"

"Mr. Stutter shows its face again" Lorelai mocked.

"You mad?" Luke asked afraid of the answer.

"Just mad that you left me alone there all unprotected and not just me, your unborn children also" say hello to over-dramatic Lorelai.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry, what can I do to make it all better" he said playing along.

"Make the shouting stop?" she said with a pout, with that Luke turn the water of got dressed and walked downstairs, Lorelai took a shower.

"What the hell is going on here!" Luke said walking into the kitchen where Rory was sitting down with a pout and Jess was next to the sink. "You're acting like little kids"

"Am not!" said Rory as her defense.

"Are too!" Jess told her.

"Not!" Rory threw her napkin towards Jess.

"Too!" Jess said throwing back the napkin.

"Ok that's enough!" Luke yelled and startled them.

"Jeez what's wrong with you?" Jess asked all innocent.

"What's wrong with me? what's wrong with _me! _I'm freaking tired of all your yelling! You made me take a 30 minute bath that was cut short because Lorelai barged in mad because your yelling woke her up, and she doesn't have the best mood in the morning especially when she was woken up by two yelling teenagers that act like three year olds!"

"Luke breath" Rory told him, he took a deep breath. "Good, now we're sorry for waking mom up, but _he _wouldn't let me help" she said pointing towards Jess.

"I didn't want you to burn down the house!"

"I would never do that!"

"You burned all of the hairs on my left arm when I let you help me earlier!"

"It was an accident and I already apologized!"

"That doesn't bring back the hairs now does it?"

"Enough!" Luke yelled again. "Both of you to your rooms. And no buts!" Luke said, both Rory and Jess gave each other deadly stares and walked in different directions Rory slammed the door first the Jess did. "Just for that you are to stay in there until further notice!" he yelled at both of them then sat down on the nearest chair. Just then 2 different songs started blaring thru their doors. "Great" Luke mumbled to himself.

"At least they are not yelling anymore" Lorelai tried.

"Whatever" Luke said with his head on top of his folded arms that were on the table.

"Aw honey" Lorelai rubbed his back.

"I don't think I can do this" Luke mumbled to the table.

"Do what honey" Lorelai said sitting down.

"Stand this, all of this _everyday_" he said standing up and started to pace.

"What's _this?_"

"Screaming kids! Fighting for every little thing, I mean I'm not good with kids I have no patience, and they don't seem to respect me…" he started to babble but was cut off.

"Luke! You're kidding right?" he stopped and looked her in the eye.

"No, I mean it I…"

"Luke, you have more patience than anybody I know"

"What?" he sat down again.

"You've stand _me_ if you have enough patience for me, you have patience for any and everything"

"Well yeah that's true"

"And what do you mean they don't respect you? you just got two twenty-something year olds to stop yelling and made them go _and stay _in their rooms"

"Lorelai the stereo's are blaring!"

"So?"

"So, _so_!"

"Yes, so. The stereos _are_ blaring but they are not yelling and they're in their rooms. You got them to do what you wanted them to do" Lorelai explained.

"Yeah?" Luke asked feeling a little better.

"Yes, you can so handle. Just look at what you did to Jess" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Guess you're right. Hey you wanna hear something funny?"

"Do I ever!"

"Rory burned Jess's left arm hairs off" Luke said chuckling. Lorelai just burst into laughter.

"What!"

"Looks like the Gilmore women like to burn those who cook for you"

"Hey! I resent that, I only burned you that one…two…"

"Try four"

"Wow four times?..." he nodded "You don't learn a lesson huh? Never let me cook!" Lorelai burst into laughter.

"Funny" Luke said annoyed. "Wanna go get some breakfast?"

"God yes!"

"Ok then I'll go get Jess and you get Rory" Luke said getting up.

"Wait…" Luke stopped on his tracks "I'll go get Jess you take care of Rory"

"You sure?" Luke asked walking to Rory's room.

"Yes" she got up and walked upstairs to Jess's room. She knocked and no answer so she knocked harder the music stopped and Jess opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"Just want to know how your arm is doing"

"Well…" he looked at it "It's gonna be ok, the hairs will grow back eventually. But I learned my lesson, I'll _never _let Rory near a stove if I'm in the room"

"Well I guess you're smarter than Luke then" Lorelai teased.

"Ok, why?"

"It took him four burns to learn not to let me near a stove or any form of fire for that matter" Jess just laughed.

"He let you near a stove _four_ times?" he said while laughing.

"Yeah well he learned his lesson, anyway the reason I came up here Luke said we are leaving for the diner in like five minutes"

"Ok I'll be right down" with that Lorelai went downstairs and Jess took one of the two shirt's he had left in Luke's apartment the last time he was in town. When Lorelai got downstairs Rory and Luke were talking and laughing a bit.

"He said he'd be down in a minute"

"Ok" said Luke.

"Ready" said Jess as he entered the kitchen Rory greeted him by sticking her tongue out. "Hey I saw that!"

"Saw what?" Rory asked with an innocent voice.

"And magically they turned into four year olds" Luke told Lorelai.

"Alright you two no more fighting, we'll go to the diner eat breakfast Jess will help Luke and I will go to the inn for a while, Rory you can do anything you want except fight with Jess…" Jess made a face towards Rory, he was standing behind Lorelai. "I saw that" Lorelai told him. "There will be _no more fighting _do I make my self clear?..." silence "I said 'do I make my self clear!'" Lorelai turned from one to the other.

"Yes" they both said and looked towards the floor.

"Good, now lets go because I'm extremely hungry and when I get extremely hungry I get really pissed of!" the three of them nodded, the got into the 'pathfinder' and headed for Luke's. after a while they were waiting for Luke at the counter, Lorelai was in the middle with Rory to her left and Jess to her right.

"Is this necessary?" Jess asked "It embarrassing"

"Well you two refuse to listen to my rules" Lorelai explained.

"What?" Rory asked.

"We saw you two pinching and pocking each other all the drive here" Lorelai told them. They both looked down like two little punished kindergarteners. After they ate Lorelai took Rory to the inn because Rory was gonna drop her off then go shopping, Jess was helping Luke at the diner.

"Oh my! It's true!" exclaimed Patty as she entered the diner and saw Jess cleaning the counter.

"What?" asked an annoyed Jess.

"I hear you and Rory got into a fight, but I never thought she would do all that to you" Patty said pointing to the cuts and bruises on Jess.

"Rory didn't do _this! _I got mugged yesterday" Jess told her more annoyed.

"Whatever makes your ego feel better darling"

"It's true! Ask Luke!"

"Ask me what?" Luke asked while walking out of the kitchen.

"Why is Jess all beat up dear?" Patty asked Luke.

"He got mugged yesterday" he said simply and returned to work.

"Oh" Patty said a little disappointed. Jess just smiled and walked away.

At ThE InN

"Sookie!" Lorelai yelled once she entered the inn's kitchen, which made Sookie drop the pan and all the contents in it.

"What's wrong!" Sookie was concerned.

"What? Why?" she sat on one of the stools they had in the kitchen.

"Well because you come here and scare me half to death, so there better be a reason you just made one of my arteries stop functioning"

"Sorry, no reason. Well no real reason. Just exasperated"

"Why?" Sookie sat next to her

"Well yesterday we had the doctor's appointment…" Lorelai was cut off.

"Oh yeah how did that go?"

"Well she said everything is a-ok and that one of the twins is a boy!"

"Oh! A boy!" Lorelai nodded "Luke must be going crazy"

"Yeah he is" Lorelai said with a dreamy voice.

"That's why you were exasperated?"

"Nop"

"Then spill" Sookie made herself more comfortable.

"We talked to our parents and told them our decision and they were ok with it"

"That's great"

"Yeah I just hope this time we stay close and don't get into another funk" Lorelai admitted for the first time.

"Yeah" was all sookie could say.

"Anyway, last night Luke went to the diner and returned with a little surprise"

"Food?" Sookie guessed.

"Nop a person"

"A person? Who?

"Jess…"

"Jess!"

"Yes…"

"Hahaha you just rhymed" Sookie pointed out.

"Sookie let me finish…"

"Go ahead"

"They got home last night and Jess was all beaten up…" she heard Sookie gasp "He got mugged in Hartford they left him nothing. So Luke took him home he got cleaned up and then they went to the hospital…"

"Hospital!" Sookie was worried.

"Yeah we thought he had a broken rib…" she saw Sookie's eyes widen "It was ok, nothing broken, just his ego"

"Good" Sookie breath more normally. Lorelai kept telling Sookie about the gifts and the whole Rory deal that morning.

"Wow so they're really acting like cousins?"

"Yes and it's really annoying!" Lorelai said exasperated.

"Well it's better for them to fight over small insignificant stuff than them fighting over a relationship" Sookie told her.

"That's true. Anyway, I'm gonna go work a little before Rory gets here" Lorelai told her while getting up.

"Ok, don't work to hard" she also stood up.

"I wont" and she left. Lorelai had been working for a little more than two hours and Sookie went to check on her.

"Lorelai? What are you still doing here?" Sookie said when she noticed Lorelai working on the computer.

"What does it look like?" Lorelai was a little cranky.

"It looks like you need to go home and rest for a little while" Sookie said walking behind the front desk.

"You don't think that thought hasn't crossed my mind, I've been standing here for more than two hours so now my feet hurt like hell!"

"C'mon" Sookie told Lorelai and started pushing her towards the couch. "Sit here for a while, I'll go check something in the kitchen _then _I'll take you home" Sookie said walking away.

"You don't have to do this"

"I know" she said then disappeared thru the kitchen door. Lorelai sat back and relax a little while waiting for Sookie.

"Lets go" Sookie said pulling Lorelai out of her dream. Lorelai mumbled something and walked out with her friend.

"God I never thought Rory would take so long!" Lorelai complained on the drive to her house.

"Don't take it out on her Lorelai"

"Then on who?"

"No one, you're just cranky because you're tired. Just sleep it off and if you still want to yell at her after your nap then be my guest"

"I guess you're right"

"I am…" the got to her house "Now go take a nap and I'll call her and tell her to take her time now cuz' there's no use for her to hurry"

"Thanks Sookie" Lorelai said getting off and walking up to her house, Sookie drove of and Lorelai went in upstairs and plopped onto her bed instantly falling asleep.

"Hello…" Rory answered without looking at the ID.

"Take your time…"

"Who is this"

"Sookie" she said in a duh voice.

"Oh, hey… is my mom ok?" Rory immediately panicked.

"Yeah, she just looked tired so I drove her home to take a nap, so there's no reason for you to hurry home sweets" Sookie explained.

"Oh ok, well thanks… I guess"

"Sure no problem honey" Sookie said.

"Ok then bye"

"Mbye" Sookie hung up. _Aw crap my mom is gonna be so pissed, its not like I've been here so long _she looked at her watch _ah crap! No wonder, God she's gonna be so pissed. _She thought while walking thru the mall in Hartford.

"Luke's" Jess voice came on. "Hello?" he hung up. The phone rang again "Luke's" Jess said again a little more annoyed. "Look this is getting old just say something… fine!" and he slammed the phone down.

"Hey!" Luke said walking out of the kitchen noticing Jess's outburst.

"What!" Jess barked backed.

"What's your problem?" Luke asked annoyed.

"Someone's been calling here…"

"So?"

"So! The don't say anything they just sit there or stand there, who knows!"

"Breath and go get them coffee…" he said pointing to a table "I'll be getting the phone now" Jess obeyed and walked towards a table. After a little while Luke's cell begins to vibrate, he walks to the storage room and answers it.

"Yeah?" there's only 3 people who know his number.

"Luke Sookie called" Rory told him.

"What's wrong?" he was in insta-panick now.

"Nothing it's just that I took longer that I expected and she drove mom home, just thought you'd like to know"

"Oh, ok thanks Rory, and hey?"

"Yeah"

"Its not polite to stay quiet when your at the phone" he stated.

"What are you talking about?"

"The whole Jess thing"

"Oh yeah, sorry bout that…"

"Its ok, it was fun watching him squirm" Luke said laughing a little.

"Hey boss it three o'clock" Caesar yelled from the door.

"Ok thanks" _hope she didn't catch that _Luke thought to himself.

"What's at three?" Rory asked like a little kid.

"Nothing I've just been leaving at three for the past week" he explained and the regretted.

"And _why_?"

"Because I do, ok? Oh look at that I have to go, bye Rory"

"Bye" and he hung up. Luke walked back to the diner, told the guys he was gonna go out for a little while and left.

* * *

_Please Review :-D_


	19. Bathrooms & Closets

Luke walked up the stairs of the porch at about 3:40, he went inside and upstairs. Lorelai started to stir when she opened her eyes she noticed Luke walking inside the room.

"Hey what ya' doing here?" Lorelai asked sleepily and sitting up.

"I'm here to pick you up" he said shyly.

"Oh yeah, and why?"

"Because"

"Uuu evasive. I like it!" she got up "Let me just go to the bathroom and then we can go" he nodded and she left for the bathroom, when she was out of sight Luke looked around the room found what he was looking for put it in his pocket and went downstairs to wait for her, after a couple of minutes she walked down.

"Ready?" Luke said standing up.

"Yep, hey we're hungry" she whined and rubbed her stomach.

"I'll feed you soon enough, but first we need to make a quick stop" he said both walking out side to take Rory's car.

"Uuu where?"

"It's a surprise, _so _you're gonna be needing this" he handed her a handkerchief.

"For what?"

"Put it on your eyes…"

"What! Why?" she said eyeing the handkerchief.

"Because it's a surprise and there will be no peeping involved" he said starting up the car.

"Why can't I just close my eyes?"

"Because you'll peep, I know you"

"So you don't trust me to keep my eyes close?" she faked shock.

"Yeah pretty much"

"Ok" she said and put the handkerchief over her closed eyes. They've been driving for a couple of minutes. "Are we there yet?"

"No" he said seriously.

"Are we even close?" she whined.

"Yes"

"So we'll be there soon?"

"Yes" he said annoyed.

"_So _are we there yet?"

"Are you four!" he said more annoyed.

"No, I'm just really bored and having my eyes closed makes me more bored _plus _I'm really hungry"

"Ay-ay-ay relax, sit back, we'll be there soon"

"Fine" after a minute or two past "Are we there yet" Luke just grumble in response. Then there was silence for a couple of minutes more.

"Ok we're here _but _you cant take that off yet" Luke said and quickly got out of the car and ran to the passenger door.

"You're gonna make your pregnant girlfriend walk blindfolded!"

"Yeah, don't worry I'd never let anything happen to you" he said helping her out of the car and up the walkway.

"Step up…" she did so "Another one" she stepped up again "Step up" again she obeyed "And last one up" they were both standing on a porch Luke fumbled for the keys, he opened the door guided Lorelai inside and helped her up the stair way.

"God! How many steps are there!"

"This is the last one" he encouraged her "Ok left" they walked a little further and Luke opened another door, he walked Lorelai to the center of the room and told her she could take the blindfold off.

"Where are we?" she asked slowly turning around and seeing what surrounded her.

"A room, our room" he whispered the last part.

"Our what? Luke what's this where are we?"

"This was my parents bedroom…" he saw her shock face "And I've been thinking that with the twins and Rory and well now Jess we're gonna need a bigger place, so I've been coming here all week and cleaned the place a little bit so I could show it to you and see what you thought… we don't have to move here if you don't want to I mean it's…" he was interrupted by her lips on his.

"Are you sure about this… I mean it was your childhood home" he nodded.

"There's nothing I want more than to have my family here and grow old with the people I love just like when I was a kid" he said with her in arms, she started looking the room around again then she gasped.

"Oh my God! Is that the closet!" she broke free from him and walked up to the sliding doors "It's huge!"

"I thought you'd like that" he said walking up behind her. She looked around and noticed a balcony that had an open view of the whole backyard.

"Ahh! There's a balcony, oh my God that's a great view!"

"You like it?" he wrapped his arms around from behind her resting them on her stomach.

"We can keep an eye on the kids while they're out playing" she said placing her hands on top of his.

"Hey go open that door" he pointed to a door next to the closet doors.

"What is it?" she opened the door and gasped "Ahh! Our own bathroom! We'd have our own bathroom!" he nodded "God! This place is great!"

"Want to see the rest of it?" she nodded.

"But first, I wanna see _your _old room"

"Aw gees… fine lets go" they walked out of that room and down the hall to the first door to their right. "Here we are" he said motioning her to step in.

"How many girls have stepped foot in _this_ room?" she said eyeing the room, it had one big window on the opposite wall from the door that had a view of the street.

"Two, well counting you three" he said simply.

"What! You've had two previous girls in here!" she said with a little anger in her tone.

"Yeah well, one came in to clean, and the other just came in here to bug the hell out of me" he said with a smile.

"What?"

"My mom and my sister, Lorelai. Relax you're the first girl I've ever hadup here." he said walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, jeje, sorry I over reacted"

"Nah its ok" he dismissed with his arms.

"_So _any plans for this room?"

"Some" was all he said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I was thinking of Jess"

"Oh"

"I mean if he's staying with us he'd need a room" he explained.

"Yeah you're right. So should we keep walking?"

"Yeah were to know?" he asked while the walked towards the door.

"I don't know you decide" they walked out and turned right.

"Here…" he said opening the door. "Is the upstairs bathroom"

"Upstairs bathroom?" he nodded and turned them to a door facing the bathroom door.

"Here…" he opened the door. "This was the guest room when I was a kid, and I was thinking this could be Rory's room" he said quietly. She walked in and straight to the window on the opposite wall from the door.

"Hey, it's the same view as us"

"Yep" she walked to the closet doors.

"Eh its big but not as big as ours" she said and walked up to him, he was leaning on the doorframe looking at her. "Next?"

"Come with me" the walked out and turned right and between her door and their future door was another one, he opened it and she stepped in.

"This was Liz's room right?" he nodded. "Got any plans in mind?"

"Actually I was thinking of throwing down the wall that we share and make a door, that way we could be communicated with the nursery and when they're old enough we can put the wall back up" he said sheepishly.

"I think that's a _very_ good idea" she leaned against him and kissed him.

"Let's go see the downstairs?" she nodded took a last glance and walked out. "Left or right?" Luke asked her.

"Left" she said, once they reached the downstairs the turned left. There was a big window that saw the street, it was the living room it was a big room on the wall that was opposite from the door was a fire place, the place had wooden floors. On the other end of the living room was a door they walked to it and inside was an office Luke told her that his dad was in there every time he and Liz fought which was everyday.

"I was thinking, since Rory and Jess umm have so many… books and stuff… we can make this into… a… library for them" he stuttered.

"Aw Luke I think that's a great idea"

"Good" he smile sheepishly.

"_But_"

"What?"

"We're gonna put some of your trophies here, ok?" she saw his face. "Luke those were meant to be displayed you worked so hard to earn them, therefore they _will _be on display" she stated.

"Fine" he sighted.

"Good! Now lets keep looking" they walked back into the living room and crossed the hallway to the other side of the house.

"This is the dining room and back there is the kitchen" they walked over to the kitchen which had big glass doors that headed to the back yard and a door on the corner that went to the hallway. They went to the hallway and there was a door there, she opened it and there was a half bathroom.

"_Another _bathroom?" she was happy. He nodded "God I love this place!"

"Really?" he was in disbelief.

"Sure, I mean it has history and a lot of potential also, not to mention the bathrooms and closets" she mocked.

"So is that a yes?"

"To what?"

"Move in"

"Yes"

"Really?

"Of course! God this place is great, I'm actually wondering why you lived above the dine all this time and not here"

"It was to big just for me alone, so, and besides the apartment was really close to where I work" he was mocking.

"Ha-ha. Oh hey! Are we done here, cuz even though I love it here, we are _really_ hungry!"

"Yeah we're done. Lets go to the diner and I'll cook you anything you want" they walked to the door.

"Oh goody!"

* * *

_Sorry it's short, next chapter will be them telling Jess & Rory bout the move  
Please Review, makes me write faster. thanx :-D_


	20. Luke outfit' & college

Lorelai was sitting on a stool, she had Luke cooked her a stake, Jess was making rounds filling coffees then Rory walked in carrying mountains of bags.

"Jeez! Did you leave anything in the stores?" Jess asked her as soon as she walked in.

"Shot up and help me"

"Sorry can't, I'm working" Jess started walking back to the counter.

"Go help her Jess!" Luke growled at him.

"Fine" he said walked towards Rory and grabbed a few bags.

"Hey mom…" she kissed Lorelai's cheek "Are you mad?"

"Why honey?" Lorelai asked, she had forgotten about the whole 'Rory leaving her and not coming back for her thing'.

"Cuz' I took so long" Rory said shyly.

"Nah its ok" Luke made more food for Rory while she showed her mom what she had bought, Rory gave her one small bag and Lorelai looked inside. "Oh my God! This is so adorable!" Lorelai squealed.

"What is?" Luke asked without looking away from the bills he was counting.

"This!" Lorelai pulled out a little 'Luke outfit' out of the bag. It was a tiny blue flannel shirt, a little blue baseball cap, jeans and black little shoes.

"Aw jeez!" was all Luke had to say.

"Isn't it adorable?" Lorelai asked him.

"Not really" he responded gruffly.

"C'mon uncle Luke, it just freaking cute" Jess mocked while pinching Luke's cheek.

"Don't add to this Jess" Luke threatened.

"Are you mad?" Rory asked him.

"Not mad just annoyed" Luke answered and walked into the kitchen. When he was sure no one could see him he just smiled to himself _I cant believe they make flannel that small or a baseball cap for that matter, its so…may I say… adorable just like Lorelai said. _He didn't notice but he was just smiling like a fool.

"So you did like it huh?" Lorelai asked him when she noticed his broad smile.

"What are you doing here?" he looked at her, smile still there.

"Making sure you were ok" she was walking towards him.

"Yeah I'm ok" he said and hugged her. "And you were right" he said into her hair.

"Bout what?" she pulled back a little to look him in the eye.

"It is adorable" he said shyly.

"Ha I knew you'd like it!" she mocked.

"Keep it a secret?" she narrowed her eyes and looked at him up and down.

"It'll be our little secret" she reassured him, and he kissed her. "So do we tell them about the house?" she asked out of the blue.

"Only if you want to"

"I do!" she broke free from him and went back into the diner.

"Crazy lady" he muttered to himself and followed her to the diner. Lorelai was just sitting next to Rory who was showing Jess a book she had just bought when Luke walked up to them.

"So kids, hahaha kids that sounds odd" Lorelai called them.

"Yeah mom?"

"Luke and I want to show you guys something" she said looking at Luke.

"What?" asked Rory.

"Lets go show them, it'll be better" Lorelai told Luke, he just nodded and the four of them left the diner.

"Mom where are we going?" Rory asked looking out the car window.

"Shush you, just sit back and enjoy" Lorelai told her.

"Fine" she said and laid back. Rory and Lorelai were on Rory's car, Jess and Luke were on the 'family car'. A couple of minutes later both the cars were parked in front of the house.

"What's this?" Rory asked her mother while eyeing the house up and down.

"This was were Luke grew up" Lorelai answered her. "Wanna go take a look?" Rory nodded and both the girls went in.

"So what are we doing here?" Jess asked as Luke got of the car.

"Lorelai wanted to show Rory were I grew up" he said simply "What happened to school Jess?" Luke asked after a long silence.

"Nothing happened uncle Luke, its still there" he said trying to avoid the subject.

"Jess…"

"Fine, I got my high school diploma, if that's what you're wondering"

"How?" _did he buy it? I don't think so you cant do that can you? _Luke was confused.

"When the whole jimmy thing went to hell I tried getting a job, but with out a diploma the jobs you can get are really tiring and don't pay, so I went to an open high school finished what I needed and got the diploma" he admitted shyly.

"What about college"

"What about it?"

"Are you going?"

"I can hardly pay my way thru life, you saw how I live, and you want me t pay for college also! Life is expensive incase you didn't know"

"I know it is, that why I wanted you to finish high school here, and make a life for yourself Jess"

"Yeah, well its to late for that now is it" Jess was starting to get pissed of having his failures thrown at his face.

"No its not"

"Whatever mister the glass is half full"

"I mean it Jess…" after hearing this Jess turned his attention towards his uncle.

"What you have a time machine or something?"

"If I had don't you think id go back in time and make my move on Lorelai sooner?"

"Good point. So what _did_ you mean?" he was actually interested in this.

"Stay here, with us and go to a community college"

"What!"

"You could help me out in the diner when the twins get here, earn some money and go to school, which I'll pay for" he explained.

"You're serious?" Jess couldn't believe what he was hearing _he wants me to stay here don't pay rent, study for free and only help in the diner when the twins get here, he's lost it, Lorelai's craziness got to him. _

"Yes"

"Does Lorelai know your intentions?" _she doesn't know otherwise she'd say no. _

"Yes we've talked about it, and she's ok, specially cuz' you'd help out in the diner and…well…baby sit if needed"

"She's really ok with it?" Luke nodded. "Will I be staying in your old apartment?" _please say yes please say yes please say yes._

"No, like I said there's nothing there, besides I'm planning on turning that into an office again. And there's no way in hell we are letting you live without supervision"

"Don't trust me uncle Luke"

"In one word… no!"

"Then what? I'm gonna live on the couch, cuz' I know you're gonna turn the room I'm currently sleeping in into a nursery" Luke shook his head. "Then what?"

"We are gonna move here" he said pointing towards the house.

"To your childhood home?"

"Yep, and if you say yes you don't have to sleep on the couch you'll have your own room" he offered.

"Yes! God! How many times do I have to say this!" Luke was losing his patience.

"Sorry, just trying to wrap my head around things"

"Sorry go ahead and wrap all you want"

WaLkInG Up StAiRs

"Wow this place is huge! Did you see the study, no wait! The fire place! It's gorgeous!" Rory couldn't stop talking about the house and they had only seen the downstairs.

"This, my darling daughter, was Luke's old room" she said while opening the door.

"Wow… I really can't picture Luke here as a kid… actually I cant even picture Luke as a kid"

"He was adorable"

"How do you know?"

"I've seen pictures, actually I've asked around for pictures of him and the best one were from buddy and Maisy" Lorelai said with a grin on her face.

"Makes sense"

"Yeah… oh hey! Lets go see Liz's old room" Rory nodded and they went, they had seen all the rooms except for the master bedroom which was their next stop. "Here, behind this door is the biggest bestest room of them all"

"Bestest is not a word mom"

"Well it is when your very pregnant mother says it, so lets go in"

"Whatever" Rory said with a laugh. "Wow" Rory said in a whisper.

"So you like it?"

"You were right it's the bestest" Rory mocked.

"Ha-ha. So what do you think about the house?"

"I think it's a great house to grow up in, and have a family" Rory noticed Lorelai's worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"Luke asked us to move in here" Lorelai said shyly.

"_Us? _Why?"

"He said our house is not big enough for six people to live in" _actually he didn't say that, but I have to find a way of telling you about the house and about Jess staying with us, and this looks like the perfect opportunity, two birds with one shot right? _Lorelai encouraged herself.

"Six? But we're gonna be five" she was making the math over and over and over again and it always came out five.

"Jess" was all Lorelai said. "Luke and I talked and we thought, he could live with us and go to college, honey he needs an education and Luke doesn't want him to fall of the face of the earth" Lorelai noticed Rory's thinking face. "Honey say something"

"What about our old house?" she asked in a whisper.

"Well we bought that house, we own that house, that house is ours to do what ever our hearts desire is"

"And what would that be?"

"Honey, we could keep it like it is, or rent it or sell it, but I don't want to sell it not yet at least"

"Neither do I" again in whispers.

"We have memories there kid, and I don't want to lose them. But Luke is right, we do need a bigger place"

"I know"

"Are you ok with the moving thing?" Lorelai asked testing the waters.

"Yeah as long as we don't sell 'the crap shack'" Rory said trying to lighten up the mood but her tone of voice was giving her away.

"Ok so if its no the house, then it's the whole Jess thing?" Lorelai said knowingly.

"No, actually I think it's a good idea that you guys help him out"

"Then what is it?"

"I know you said we're not selling but still it makes me feel sad the thought of leaving my first _home_, you know?..." Lorelai nodded "So which ones my room?" Rory asked with a smile on her face.

"Down the hall to the left" said Lorelai with a grin on her face.

"Good choice" and they left to go downstairs.

OuTsIdE

"So what do you say Jess?" Luke was getting really tired of going around in circles on the same subject.

"You sure about this right?"

"Yes!" _God is this kid annoying. _

"Ok then, I'd like to live with you guys and help out at the diner"

"Don't forget the babysitting" Luke reminded him.

"Fine, but I'm not changing dippers"

"Oh yes you are" Luke teased.

"What are you teasing him for?" asked Lorelai when to were both walking outside.

"He thinks he's not gonna change dippers" Luke said with a smile while he placed one hand on Lorelai's back and they walked inside the house again.

"I don't think, I _know_" Jess told them while following them inside.

"Stop teasing yourself Jess, you know you're gonna do it" Rory told him.

"Yeah I know" Jess said in a hopeless tone of voice. Luke showed Jess the house and what would be his future room.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long, but reviewing makes me update sooner. sorry if i sound like broken record :-D_


	21. Rubs and houses

_Sorry it took so long, i graduated high school and aplyed for college's moved and well had kinda writers block, plus a breakup. I'll update sooner, promise.

* * *

SePtEmBeR_

Rory was at Yale, Jess went to Hartford every other day to school. The house was almost ready to be lived in, they were only waiting for Saturday to come, that way they will all spend the first day in their new home. Lorelai and Emily talked once a week over the phone, Lorelai had told her mother that they were gonna move, that's all she said, and that once they were settled they will invite them for dinner.

"…so I'll sent it over with him then?" Emily asked.

"Yes mom, Jess will be there around five, that's when his class ends" Lorelai was throwing random pieces of clothing into a box labeled 'donation' most of which were Rory's clothing.

"Jess huh?" Emily said in a weird tone.

"Yes mom"

"So, how is that going? Has he gotten into any trouble?"

"It's going great, better than I thought I would. He really has changed believe it or not"

"Well then not"

"_Mom _give him a chance, I did and it's turned out great, he helps at the diner, with the moving and goes to college"

"Community college"

"Still college mom"

"All right fine, but if those records never make it home its not gonna be my fault"

"Ok mom" since Lorelai found out Luke had a old and still functional record player she had asked her mother for her old records but never got the chance to go pick them up, so now that Jess was going normally to Hartford he was going to bring them. "I'm going now cuz' we are getting hungry"

"Alright Lorelai"

"Bye mom"

"Bye" Lorelai hung up and quickly dial again.

"Luke's"

"Six moth's Luke, six months"

"Ok?" Luke was confused.

"I've been carrying _your_ twinsfor six month's"

"I know that. What do you want Lorelai?"

"Barbecue wing's and you"

"Aw you're being mushy"

"Wait you didn't let me finish. I want you to come home and make them" Lorelai said teasingly.

"Nice"

"I know, so?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Fine be there soon…"

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring cheese popcorn?"

"God you're crazy"

"Was that a yes?"

"Yes"

"Yay! I love you!" she exclaimed happily.

"Love you too. Bye"

"Mmbye"

ThE DiNeR ArOuNd SiX

"Lucas I'm home" Jess said walking into the kitchen.

"Don't call me that" Luke was cooking since Caesar was off and Lane was not there yet.

"Gees, ok _Luke. _Hey I picked up the records, they're in the truck, and might I add that Emily was extremely odd today"

"What do you mean?"

"She was nice" Jess said simply.

"_What_!" Luke turned quickly to look at Jess.

"Yep, I got there. I was just gonna go in get my stuff and leave" Luke chuckled.

"You sounded like a gigolo"

"You know living with Lorelai is bad for you"

"Sorry. Go ahead" Luke said suppressing his chuckles. Jess shot him a killer stare.

"So I get there, and she offers me a drink and snacks, while the maid gathered the records"

"Did you accept?"

"What?"

"The drink and snacks, did you accepted them?"

"Well yeah, if I hadn't that would've been rude and I'm trying to change that"

"What if they were poisoned?" Luke asked kidding, the he noticed Jess pale expression. "I'm kidding Jess, she wouldn't do that" Luke saw Jess breath again. "Never thought you would buy that"

"Shut up" Jess left the kitchen and Luke started laughing.

7:00pm At ThE DiNeR

"I'm leaving!" Luke said to the kitchen where Jess was cooking.

"Ok… hey! Take the truck, cuz' the records are in there" Jess said sticking his head out the little window.

"Ok, bye Lane" Luke said at the door.

"Bye boss, take care of them for us" Lane said while refilling coffee's.

"I will" with that he left.

ThE GiLmOrE HoUsE (FoR NoW)

Lorelai heard the truck pulling up. She got up and went outside.

"Hey! Got the records?" she said standing right outside the trucks driver door.

"While yes Lorelai I'm feeling fine, work was ok thanks for asking, yes I'm a little tiered but…" she shut him up by kissing him.

"How are you doing? How was work? Are you tired? Did you bring the records?" she asked as soon as her lips were free.

"Yes I brought your records" Lorelai's smile grew. "Go wait inside and I'll bring em' in" she nodded, kiss him quickly and went inside. _God Jess was right, they're a lot of records. _

"You done?" Lorelai asked after he walked into the living room for the third time.

"Yep, didn't think you had so many. So please, _please_ don't take them all out now, just take a quick glance and then at our new place you can see them one by one" Luke begged her.

"Ok, just cuz' you said please" and Lorelai teased.

"Good, so I'll be using that word more frequently" he grinded.

"_So_ Rory is getting here Saturday around one, so we can start moving the big stuff earlier that way when she gets here there's not that much to do"

"_We're_ not starting early on Saturday"

"Why not?" Lorelai pouted.

"Because you're not moving anything"

"Oh, I get it now" Lorelai smiled at how protective he is.

"But other than that, yeah Jess and I will get a head start"

"Good…" Lorelai glanced over to him from one of the boxes, he had his head back and eyes close. "Hey Luke?"

"Hmm?" he said not opening his eyes.

"I think you forgot something" she kept looking at him.

"What?" he turned to look at her.

"I remember a phone call earlier…"

"Oh _that_" Luke said with a grin.

"Yes that. Did you forget your _six_ months pregnant girlfriend and your twins?"

"No, its just that you haven't looked at _that_ box" he said pointing to the one that under the other two.

"Yay! Food!..." Lorelai said getting up and walking towards the box.

"Hey, don't lift that" he said getting up. "I'll go get this ready and you find something to watch, ok?" Lorelai nodded and went back to the couch.

SaTuRdAy MoRnInG

Lorelai was still asleep, Jess and Luke were moving all the big furniture outside. They started with the living room.

"Damn it! Jess" they were moving the couch, once they both reach the front yard Jess let go of his side and he couch fell with a 'thump' which made Luke stumble forward.

"Sorry, are you ok?" Jess asked once he saw Luke with one hand on his back. Luke nodded. "Why don't you take a seat here, I'll continue bringing the stuff out" Luke nodded again and sat on the couch.

"Careful!" Luke yelled to Jess who was already inside.

"Hey are you ok?" Lorelai asked worried kneeling in front of Luke. Luke was leaning forward on one of his knees, with one hand behind his back trying to rub the pain away.

"I thought you were asleep" he said looking at her.

"I was, Luke what's wrong?" she said placing a hand on his cheek, he was still in the same position.

"What woke you up? Are they kicking?" Luke's face lighting up immediately.

"No, Luke please tell me what happened to you" Lorelai pleaded and sat next to Luke.

"Oh so you're hungry then" Luke said turning to look at her and ignoring the questions.

"No! damn it Luke!"

"Lorelai I'm fine, we were carrying the couch and Jess let go without telling me and I jolted forward, I didn't pull anything it just hurt a little. So relax" he explained calmly.

"You sure?" Lorelai asked noticing how Luke kept his hand on his lower back.

"Positive"

"Then what's with the hand?"

"Nothing" Luke said and brought his hand back in front.

"Get up then" Lorelai dared him. Luke did as told but his face gave him away. "Aha! That was a pain expression!"

"Then why are you so happy?" Luke said thru clenched teeth while putting his hand back on his lower back.

"I'm not happy" she said getting up. "C'mon lets get you inside" they started walking to the house.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going up stairs, rub some icy-hot on your back, and you're gonna take it easy for a day"

"I cant do that" Luke suddenly stopped walking halfway up the stairs.

"Luke you're hurt you need to rest"

"I know, but I cant, we're supposed to sleep in our new house tonight and in order for us to do that, there has to be furniture in it" Luke said and walked back downstairs.

"Luke I don't care if we have to move in until next week, but I want you healthy"

"I am. I already told you I didn't pull anything. I just need to relax for a couple of minutes and then I'll be perfect"

"An hour" Lorelai told him.

"What?"

"We'll go upstairs, I'll rub your back, you'll rest for _an hour _if your not felling better we'll postpone the moving"

"Fine" Luke sighted and started back upstairs. "But I doubt you'll be able to rub my back"

"What? Why?"

"Cuz you're six months pregnant" he teased and she slapped him on the shoulder.

ThE NeW HoUsE ArOuNd 1:30 pm

"I'm putting it down now" Jess said for the hundred time.

"Ok, Jess" Luke said annoyed.

"Hey don't get mad at me, I'm just doing what Lorelai told me" Jess said with a grin.

"I know you are, but can you stop that?"

"Afraid I can't, she said that I either do this _or_ she'll get Kirk to substitute for you"

"So she threatened you?" Jess nodded. "Fine, there's not so much furniture left anyways" Luke said with a nig sigh.

"Yeah right" Jess mocked and they both went outside again.

MeAnWhIlE At ThE DiNeR

Lorelai told Luke that she was gonna be at the diner working on the register to help lane and Caesar out. Up until now all she's done is talk on the phone with Rory.

"…but he's ok right?" Rory asked concerned.

"Yes, their moving the rest of the stuff" Lorelai said twirling the phone cord on her finger. "What time are you getting here kid?"

"About four, I wish I could get there earlier and help them out"

"Don't worry about it honey, I already told them that if they need help I can con Kirk into helping them"

"Mom! That wouldn't be helping, that would be making them baby-sit _and_ work!" Rory said while laughing.

"I know! But you have to admit that would be fun" Lorelai was also laughing.

"True. Well mom I'm going now, I also have to pack a few things here"

"Ok honey, hurry and careful on the ride here"

"Ok, love ya, bye"

"Love you too!" with that they both hung up and Lorelai started to work.

BaCk At ThE NeW HoUsE

"It's easier this was Jess!"

"But then we'll be going up and down the stairs all day" Jess complained.

"Either way we're still gonna have to do that. C'mon Jess lets just do the beds then we'll go to the diner and eat" Luke said grabbing the end of a mattress.

"Fine" Jess sighted and grabbed the other end.

They had carried the three mattress's and all of the other bed stuff. Jess left for the diner and left Luke alone to rebuild the beds.

At ThE DiNeR

Lorelai was sitting on a stool she placed in front of the register.

"Jess, where's Luke?" she asked as soon as Jess stepped foot in the diner.

"He's assembling the beds" Jess said before dropping onto a stool. "Does he know you have a stool back there?"

"He said I could help _only_ if I took it easy and only work the register, the stool is part of the taking it easy part" Lorelai said getting up and walking into the kitchen. "I ordered you a burger, that ok?" Jess nodded. "Good, I also ordered something for Luke which I'll take to him. Can you cover for me here?"

"Do you mean, can I sit on a stool all day and only work the register or_ really_ cover for you and do all the work?" Jess asked raising an eyebrow.

"Which ever you think that Caesar and Lane would let you do" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Yes I can cover for you"

"Lorelai!" Caesar yelled for her, and gave her the food she ordered.

"Good. Here…" she handed him his food. "Bye Jess" and she was gone.

BaCk At ThE NeW HoUsE

"Lucas!" Lorelai yelled as soon as she entered the house.

"Don't call me that!" came Luke's response from upstairs.

"You know you always say that?" Lorelai was walking upstairs.

"You know you always say _that_" Luke mocked.

"And you always say _that_" Lorelai was entering the master bedroom. "Hmm and they say there are no more good views left" Lorelai said tilting her head to the side to get a better look of Luke bending over the frame of the bed.

"Lorelai!..."

"Yeah?" she said sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Jess came by the diner really hungry, he said you were here and I thought you must be hungry also _so _I came here to feed you…" she showed him the 'Luke's' bag "Here, enjoy"

"Thanks" he took the bag with a smile and gave her a kiss. He sat on the floor.

"Help me?..." she pouted he stood up again helped her sit than sat back down "Are you almost done?" she asked eyeing the room.

"Yeah, Jess and Rory's beds are done, I just need to finish this one and we'll be done with all the big stuff. Well almost cuz we need to rearrange the furniture downstairs" he said while eating his burger, since they were living together Lorelai noticed that Luke ate burgers and fries and chili fries and onion rings and everything he served in his diner. He just didn't like to eat it all the time.

"Rory said she'll get here at four, so we can chill until she gets here"

"Or we can start bringing the boxes over"

"Well yeah but where's the fun in that?"

"We finish earlier, and we can watch a movie tonight after dinner" Luke was trying to buy her over.

"That _does_ sound tempting…Ok you won me over"

"You're easy" Luke said while laughing.

"You don't say" Lorelai replayed while rubbing her stomach.

ThE OlD HoUsE ArOuNd 3:00pm

"What the hell is in this box!" Jess was complaining.

"Shoes" Lorelai said.

"A box full of shoe's shouldn't weigh more than a box full of books" Jess told her as he stumbled downstairs.

"Says who?"

"Logic" Jess said simply and walked outside to place the box in the truck.

"Please tell me those weren't shoe's" Luke told her.

"Do you want me to lie?" Luke shook his head "Then sorry I can't" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Shameless" Luke muttered and took the box he was carrying outside to the truck.

ThE NeW HoUsE 4:00pm

"Hello?" Luke answered Lorelai's cell phone.

"Hey…Luke?" Rory was shocked that he answered.

"Yeah?"

"It's Rory"

"Oh hey" Luke relaxed stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"How come you're answering my moms cell?"

"She fell asleep awhile ago. Where are you?"

"Just entering Stars Hollow, I wanted to know where you guys were"

"The new house, we just brought some more stuff in an Lorelai fell asleep"

"Ok so, I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Sure"

"Oh and Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let my mom catch you with her cell phone" Rory said laughing.

"Ok" Luke said a little weirded out.

"If she catches you she'll kill you"

"Oh, ok. Thanks for the heads up"

"Bye Luke" she said laughing.

"Bye"

"What do you think you're doing!" Lorelai sneaked behind Luke.

"Jeez!" Luke said turning around quickly "Lorelai you almost gave me a heart attack" he said placing a hand over his heart for dramatic effect.

"That'll teach you not to answer my phone" she said and took the phone from his hands.

"Rory warned me about that"

"Rory?"

"Yeah, she called to ask where we were…"

"She's here!" Lorelai started to walk outside.

"Not yet, but she's in stars Hollow"

"Yay! My baby's coming home..." Lorelai jumped up and down a little bit. "Hey!" she placed her hands on her stomach.

"What?" Luke had started to walk outside but then turned to look at her.

"I think somebody got jealous" Lorelai had her hands still on her growing stomach and was looking at them.

"Oh yeah?" he walked closer to her.

"Yeah. Here" she grabbed his hand and placed it where hers was.

"Wow" he whispered. "How can they kick so hard?"

"Aw honey, that's nothing" Lorelai said placing her hand on his cheek. Suddenly her face cringed. "See now that's a kick" Lorelai said with a chuckled.

"Hey, play nice baby" Luke said rubbing the spot where the massive kick had just occurred.

"Hey! I think they know who you are…" Lorelai smiled at Luke "You're getting them all fired up" Lorelai whispered leaning closer to Luke's face.

"Aw you guys are so cute!" Rory said entering the house.

"I know!" Lorelai said with a huge grin.

"Great now there's two of you" Luke hissed and walked outside to get the stuff from Rory's car.

"Aw c'mon Luke you know you love it!" Lorelai yelled after him then went to hug Rory. "Hey there kid"

"Wow, you're getting big" Rory said when she finished trying to hug Lorelai.

"Gee thanks! That's what every pregnant woman wants to hear"

"Sorry. So can I see how my room is looking?" Rory asked eagerly.

"Sure go right up, I'll bring your stuff" Luke said entering the house again.

"Thanks Luke!" and with that Rory ran upstairs.

"I'll be right up!" Luke yelled up the stairs. "I'll go take this up to her, go get Jess then I'll come back to make dinner, ok?" Lorelai nodded. "Rest a little" she nodded again he gave her a quick kiss, went upstairs dropped Rory's stuff and left for the diner.

ThE NeW HoUsE ArOuNd 6:30 pm

"God I'm beat!" Luke said sitting down at the couch and resting his feet on a box.

"_You're_ beat?" Jess said laying down on the floor of the living room.

"Can you girls stop complaining, _I'm_ the one who should be whining, _I'm _the pregnant one"

"Whatever" Jess replied.

"So, movie?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Yes! But I don't know where the movie box is" Lorelai said a little sad.

"Ok then, lets watch TV" Rory cheered her mom up.

9:00 pm.

"I can believe we just spent two hours watching fear factor" Luke whined while entering their new room.

"Aw c'mon you know you liked it" Lorelai teased, taking her sweatpants off.

"Like it! They were eating bull's…tes…private parts" Luke stuttered.

"Aw, you look cute when you get all nervous and stutter-y" Lorelai teased taking his flannel off and putting it on only buttoning the first two.

"You look cute in my shirt, to bad it doesn't fit anymore"

"Hey! It does fit! I just have to leave the last buttons open because of this" she said putting her hands on her stomach and rubbing it.

"You're so beautiful" he said staring at her.

"I know" she replied with a shrug.

"Modest are we?" he sat on the edge of the bed and his hand immediately went to his back.

"Still hurts?"

"It doesn't hurt, it just fells stiff. That's all" he said trying to rub his back again.

"Ok that's it! On your stomach burger boy"

"What!"

"Lay down and I'll rub your back, so you can relax" she said getting closer to the bed.

"_Ok_" he did as told.

"More to the center, jus in case I roll of"

"Good point" Luke said with and eyebrow raised. Lorelai slapped his back once she was straddling his butt. "Hey!"

"That's for making fun of you pregnant girlfriend"

"Anytime"

"Ok now, just relax" Lorelai started with his neck and then his shoulders, his back, and finally his lower back where it had been killing him all day. "Wow, you're full of knots"

"MmHmm" Luke mumbled to the pillow. "Mmmmmm" Luke murmured again.

"Hmm, like how it feels?" Lorelai asked applying more pressure to his lower back, which made him moan. "Is that a yes?" Luke nodded. "Good" and she kept rubbing his back.

"God" Luke grumbled. "You do know that's not my back right? My back is a little more to the north"

"Oh so you don't like?" Lorelai faked sounding offended. Luke slowly turned on his back, Lorelai now straddling him. "Yep, you definitely like it" Lorelai said with a broad smile, felling him hard under her.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked sitting up slightly supporting his weight on his elbows. Lorelai had moved downwards and started to take his pants off.

"Helping you relax" Lorelai said with a grin and moved up to straddle him again. "Is it helping" Lorelai asked placing her palms on his chest and massaged him. Luke closed his eyes and nodded. "Good" Lorelai made a move with her hips that made Luke move his hands and rest them on her waist.

"Wait" Luke mumbled.

"Why?"

"The door" Luke said and motioned with his eyes.

"I'll get that" Lorelai got off Luke and the bed, made her way to the door, locked it and turn to look at Luke. "Wow you work fast" Lorelai said when she noticed Luke had nothing on.

"Only when its necessary" Luke teased.

NeXt MoRnInG KitChEn

"This is from Luke's" Rory told her mother once she took a bit out of her breakfast.

"I know" Lorelai told her.

"But I thought Luke was upstairs sleeping…" Lorelai nodded. "It's seven, how can the diner by working at seven a.m. if Luke is still upstairs sleeping?" Rory was confused.

"Well since the moving was yesterday, I told Caesar to open today and well since my friends here…" Lorelai placed both her hands on her stomach. "Have their fathers early gene, I was up and went to pick up breakfast"

"Aw thank you guys" Rory said talking to Lorelai's stomach.

"Don't encourage them" Lorelai said grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Encourage who?" Luke said walking into the kitchen powder fresh and flannel wearing ready for work.

"The twins, to keep waking up early" Lorelai said and pecked him on the lips before returning to her bacon.

"Oh, ok. I'm of to the diner, don't forget to call you mom and schedule the dinner on Friday" Lorelai nodded, Luke kissed her quickly again. "Bye Rory, keep an eye on them" Rory nodded.

"Hey!" Lorelai sounded offended.

"Don't hey me, oh and Lorelai? Send Jess to the diner as soon as he wakes up, _but_ don't go wake him up"

"_Fine_" Lorelai said and Rory laughed. With that Luke left.

"Ha-ha" Rory teased in a nelson (Simpsons) kind of way.

"_So_, Rory care calling grandma for me?" Lorelai asked with puppy eyes.

"Luke said you had to do it" Rory said, stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Not fair!" Lorelai yelled after her. Lorelai reached for the phone and dialed.

"Gilmore residence?" a maid answered.

"Hi, I'm calling for Emily, I'm Lorelai the daughter"

"Hold on a sec" _Wow if my mom knew that the maid said 'sec' she would be fired in a gif, all thought she'll still be fired in a gif. Jejeje gif._

"Hello?" Emily's voice came on.

"Hi mom!" Lorelai said happily.

"Lorelai?"

"Well who else calls you mom?"

"Yes, it you all right. What going on?"

"I was calling to let you know we're gonna have dinner at my place on Friday at 7:oo p.m."

"This Friday?"

"Yes"

"So, you're now in the new house?"

"Yes, we moved in yesterday" Lorelai said with a grin, one Emily couldn't see.

"Good for you, so Friday at seven at you new house?"

"Yes, mom"

"See you then Lorelai"

"Bye mom" and they hung up. _God Friday will be a long day. _Lorelai thought and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Mornin'" Jess grumbled as he stepped in the kitchen.

"Luke said to tell you, _'go to the diner as soon as you wake up'"_ Lorelai said in her best Luke voice.

"Fine, I'm gonna take a bath and then off the slavery" and Jess left. _Hmm having two teenagers and two newborns under the same roof? Fun!. _Lorelai told herself.

* * *

_Leave a riview, it only helps :-D. Oh and i need a BETA, for both my stories, so if you read both and are interested email me and put LoVeLuKe on the subject of the email, so i know what its about._

_And I promise I'll update sooner :-D_


	22. MIB, Samantha and ham

1ThUrsdAy NiGhT

Lorelai was in the living room watching 'Men in black' while waiting for Luke to get home.

"Aww that baby squid is kinda cute…" she thought for a moment "I just hope you guy's aren't squids" Lorelai said placing her hand on her stomach.

"Don't tell them that" Luke said leaning against the doorframe.

"Geez! Don't do that!" Lorelai placed a hand over her heart. "I didn't hear you come in, are you sneaking up on me on purpose?" she eyed him.

"You're paranoid" Luke sat next to her.

"That's cuz the aliens are everywhere not only in New York…"

"What!" Luke asked with a chuckle.

"That's what 'K' told 'J' before 'J' stopped being 'James' and became 'J'" Lorelai explained while pointing towards the TV.

"I have no idea what you just said" Luke told her with a weird expression on his face.

"In the movie…" she started but Luke stopped her.

"Ah, I get it now"

"Are you an alien?" Lorelai asked while pocking his cheek repeatedly.

"Stop that…" Luke waved his hand to try and stop the pocking.

"You _are_ aren't you!" Lorelai pocked him harder, when Luke grabbed her hand to make her stop she just kept pocking with her other hand.

"Lorelai…" he said warningly.

"Are you gonna take your 'Luke' costume off and be this big humongous alien that barely even fits inside the house but had no problem fitting inside your costume?" she pinched his cheek and pulled lightly to try and take the 'mask' off.

"_Lorelai_…" he said more seriously.

"Oh! Nice impression, have you been studying Luke to see how he reacts to stuff?"

"You're crazy" he say starting to get up.

"I'm not crazy I'm right! And now that I've uncovered you you're gonna run away to your space ship and sent the _real _Luke back down here and go back to your planet and call it a failed mission" Lorelai said to Luke's back.

"Whatever" Luke walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to start dinner. Several minutes later Lorelai walked behind him at the stove and hugged his waist.

"See, I knew they were gonna send you back. They just needed to face the real annoying Lorelai and they'd leave me alone and bring you back"

"You're right I'm the _only _one that can stand you" Luke said turning around in her embrace.

"Good to know" she peck his lips. "Think I should apply to the MIB forces, and nag the aliens out of this planet?..." Lorelai asked and Luke just bent down and kissed her, after a while he pulled back "… that would save them a lot of money on weapons…" Luke bent down again and kissed her more deeply "… and personnel…" he kissed her again. "… or maybe I could just shut up and let _them _deal with the aliens"

"I think that's your best option, otherwise we'd never see each other" he kissed her again.

"Wouldn't want that" she kissed him.

"Nop" he kissed her.

"Ok its settled, I'm staying here with you and my family"

"Good" and they resumed the kissing. After a _long _while.

"Aww gees! You guys have a room! You shouldn't be doing this in a common area!" Jess whined and went upstairs.

"I think we just scared him for life" Luke told her.

"So job done, wanna eat?" Luke nodded.

"I just need to finish some stuff" Luke told her and he turned towards the stove.

"I'll go up and ask Jess if he wants to eat" Lorelai told him and left the kitchen.

Once she got upstairs the stereo was blaring thru Jess's door, Lorelai knocked and there was no answer. She tried harder and added a 'Jess!' to the knocking, the stereo went silent and the door opened.

"What?" he said somewhat annoyed.

"Wow crabby. We were just wondering if you wanted something to eat?"

"Are you guys gonna behave?" Jess asked raising an eyebrow.

"As long as there's food on my plate, I'm busy" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Alright, then I'll just have to make sure that plate stays full" Jess said stepping out of his room.

"Words every pregnant woman wants to hear" and they walked downstairs.

DuRiNg DiNnEr

"So tomorrow…" Luke started.

"Agh don't remind me" Lorelai whined.

"Good thing I'm not gonna be here" Jess said under his breath.

"What?" Lorelai asked turning around to see him.

"I'm not gonna be here tomorrow for dinner cuz' I have a date" Jess said with a smile.

"Was this date set last week?" Lorelai asked.

"No, why?"

"Cuz' you've known of this dinner for a week now give or take a day, and still you made plans…" Jess nodded. "Well sorry kid, but you're gonna have to rearrange that date" Lorelai told him

"What? No!"

"Jess you have to be at that dinner" Lorelai told him.

"No I don't, it's a family thing"

"Exactly" Luke said.

"What?" Jess was taken aback.

"Your family now Jess, so you have to be here tomorrow…" Lorelai started.

"But my date?"

"Bring her. It is a_ her_ right?" Lorelai teased.

"Yes it's a her. And what do you mean by bring her?"

"Bring her tomorrow for dinner. Lets see Emily and my dad are getting here at like 6:30 even though I told them seven, so just tell her to get here at 6:00 that way we can meet her and she'll have a friendly face around" Lorelai said.

"You're kidding right"

"Jess, Lorelai is right. You're family here and we are gonna have to meet this girl at some point" Luke explained.

"Not really" Jess said with an 'as if' face.

"Jess either bring her and get this over with or tell her the date is off" Lorelai told him.

"But…" Jess started.

"Look Rory will be here, if things get a little out of hand she can make something up and the three of you can leave" Luke told him.

"Yes, cuz going out with your _girlfriend _and _ex-girlfriend_ at the same time is just every kids dream" Jess said sarcastically.

"_Girlfriend?_" Luke asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sort of" Jess answered a little ashamed.

"That's great, Jess. Even more reason to bring her" Luke told him.

"Fine. I'll run it pass her, _but_ if she says 'no' then there's nothing I can do"

"I hope you realize that if she says no_ you _still have to come" Lorelai told him.

"Yeah, yeah" Jess answered and they continued eating.

LuKe AnD LorelaI's BeDrOoM LaTeR ThAt NiGhT

Lorelai was lying on bed with one of Luke's shirts on and her underwear, nothing more, even though the weather was getting cold her pregnant belly didn't allow to feel much of it. Luke was taking his clothes to the hamper in the corner.

"God, I shouldn't of had that last plate" Lorelai complained while rubbing her stomach.

"You ok?" Luke tuned to face her, she had her eyes closed and her hands were on her stomach.

"Upset stomach makes for upset twins, which not only means my tummy hurts but also they are kicking like crazy" she said not opening her eyes. Luke walked over to bed, got in and placed his hands on her stomach. "What are you doing?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"I don't know, same thing you are" he said while rubbing her stomach. "Does it help?"

"A little" she turned to face him. "How bout you try talking them to sleep" she suggested.

"Oh so my talking puts people to sleep huh?"

"Just them" she said with a shrug. Luke scooted down and placed his head on her stomach listening at her belly 'talk' while rubbing the remaining side with his hand. Lorelai played with his hair.

"Hey guess what? Your cousin has a new girlfriend! Did you guys know that?" Luke asked in whispers directed at her stomach. After a little pause. "You did! And you didn't tell me…" he said with a shock face again in whispers. "How could you not tell us?... is she pretty?..." Lorelai smacked him lightly on the head. "What do you mean you don't know?... Oh so you just heard him talk about her, you've never seen her…" Lorelai was smiling broadly at the scene. "So what have you been up to?...so basically just hanging around huh?... the same, you know just relaxing… Oh tomorrow is a big day… because your grandparents are coming over for dinner and it's the first time they'll see the new house… and Rory's coming also… and probably Jess' new girlfriend… I know it's big, that's what I told you guys.." there was a long pause "Well good thing we agree in something"

"What did you agree in?" Lorelai asked intrigued.

"That mommy shouldn't eat so much spicy foods" Luke told her and Lorelai playfully smacked him. "Hey!"

"Say good night, Luke" Lorelai said while yawning.

"Goodnight" Luke said and kiss her belly once on each side. "They stopped kicking huh?"

"Mm Hmm" Lorelai nodded half asleep. "You have that effect on them" Lorelai told him, Luke gave her a quick kiss good night, turned off the light and went to sleep.

NeXt MoRnInG

Luke had already left for the diner and Jess was getting ready to leave for school.

"Don't forget to ask her!" Lorelai told Jess when he was about to go.

"Whatever!" and Jess left.

"Ok, life lesson…" Lorelai placed her hands on her stomach "…everything Jess does or says _don't do it!_" Lorelai laughed a little and left to get changed for the inn before Sookie came to pick her up.

LaTeR At ThE InN

"So it's Friday…" Sookie said when she saw Lorelai come into the kitchen.

"Yep" Lorelai said and took a seat on one of the stools kept in the kitchen.

"How many excuses have you come up with?"

"Bout seven" Lorelai said sheepishly.

"I would've expected more"

"Yeah well something interesting happened that's making want to have that dinner tonight"

"Ooh what?" Sookie stopped what she was doing, whipped her hands on her apron and went to sit next to Lorelai.

"Well yesterday Jess told us he wasn't gonna be there…" Lorelai started.

"What! Why?"

"Because he said he had a date"

"A date? Ooh with who?"

"We don't know that's why we told him to bring her over for dinner tonight"

"Poor girl" sookie said looking down.

"Poor girl? Why poor girl?"

"Well she's gonna have to meet you guys, which is like meeting the parents…"

"That's not bad" Lorelai said faking being offended.

"_Plus _she's gonna meet Rory…"

"What's wrong with Rory?"

"She's the ex" Sookie said knowingly "_And _she's gonna meet _your_ parents"

"Oh God, you're right" Lorelai said in a voice close to a whisper. "Poor girl"

"I'd hate to be her" Sookie said.

"Gee thanks"

"Oh no honey… that's not what…" Sookie started to panic then heard Lorelai giggle. "You're mean" at that Lorelai just laughed.

"I'm sorry, it's just funny" Lorelai said while laughing and Sookie started to laugh also.

At ThE DiNeR At AbOuT 4:00

"…I don't care Kirk" Luke said while refilling coffee's with Kirk following him around.

"But if you hire me as your right hand…"

"I don't need another _right hand_ Kirk" Luke said annoyed while walking behind the counter.

"That's what you think now Luke but…"

"Kirk!" he yelled placing down the coffee pot.

"Yes Luke?"

"Get out"

"But?"

"Leave"

"What will you do without your new right hand?" Kirk asked a little intrigued.

"I don't have a new right hand Kirk" Luke said exasperated.

"You don't? then I can be your new…" Kirk started again.

"Caesar I'm leaving now!" Luke said into the kitchen.

"Alright boss, have fun at you family dinner" Caesar mocked.

"_Thanks _oh hey Caesar? Kirk wants to tell you somethingwith that Luke left and left Kirk there to annoy Caesar.

ThE InN ArOuNd 4:30

After leaving the diner Luke went to the market to get what he needed for dinner then left for the inn to pick up Lorelai.

"Hey, you ready?" Luke asked walking to the front desk.

"Yep, just gonna say bye to Sookie"

"I'll wait here" Luke said and Lorelai left for the kitchen. After a few minutes Lorelai came back out. "Ready?"

"Yep, we're all set"

ThE HoUsE ArOuNd 5:15

"…so you knew about her?" Lorelai asked into the phone, she was talking to Rory.

"Yeah, Jess told me about her. I think her name was… Samantha I think"

"Well that's good to know in case she does come"

"Mom, I think if she does come to dinner, Jess is gonna tell use her name beforehand"

"Maybe. So… what time are you getting here?"

" Six thirty I think, I try to be there sooner though"

"Ok. Then I'm gonna hit the shower"

"Bye mom"

"Bye honey, careful"

"I will" they both hung up.

"Hey Luke! I'm gonna take a bath now!" Lorelai yelled into the kitchen.

"Ok" he answered an continued cooking, Lorelai headed for their bedroom.

Lorelai had been taking a bath while Luke cooked dinner, at around 5:30 the front door flew open and Jess stormed in.

"In here, we'll eat then leave! She's gonna be here at six!" Jess said while walking upstairs.

"_Ok_" Luke said and resumed cooking. Jess went to his room grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Fifteen minutes later Lorelai walked into the kitchen all powder fresh and dressed nicely.

"Smells good" Lorelai said right behind Luke, which scared him because he did hear her come in.

"Geez! Give me a heart attack why don't you?" Luke said turning around to face her.

"_Relax_" Lorelai told her.

"Hey, Jess is here, he's upstairs taking a bath. He said that they are staying for dinner and then leaving afterwards"

"The girlfriend is coming?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Yes, she'll be here at six" Luke said turning to the stove.

"That's in less than fifteen minutes!" Lorelai shrieked.

"_So_?"

"_So?... _I have to finish getting ready" Lorelai said and left the kitchen. Later there was knock at the door, since Jess and Lorelai were upstairs getting ready Luke went to open the door.

"Yeah?" he asked while opening the door.

"Hi, I'm looking for Jess Mariano" a young girl said.

"Oh, he's upstairs. Come in, I'm Luke, the uncle" Luke said moving aside to let her in and extending his hand towards her once she was inside.

"Hi Luke, I'm Samantha" she returned the hand gesture.

"Nice to meet you… follow me?... it's just that I'm cooking right now and Jess is getting ready…"

"Oh sure, lead the way" she said and started to follow him. "So Jess said this was a family dinner…"

"Yeah…"

"So, if you don't mind me asking… what am I doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked peeking inside the oven.

"I'm not family" She said simply.

"You're important to Jess, that's all that maters" Luke said with a shrug.

"Aw that's so sweet, although Jess said it was because you guys are gonna need a lot of _good vibe _in the house today" Samantha said with a laugh and Luke raised and eye brow.

"Yeah well, that too. Plus we wanted to meet you" Luke said turning to see her. After a little while.

"I really think you should stir that" Samantha said pointing towards the stove.

"Aw Shit!" Luke said and turned towards the stove, Samantha just laughed.

"Luke, Lorelai said to tell you to 'watch your mouth'!" Jess yelled from upstairs.

"Sorry!" Luke yelled upstairs. Samantha gave him a weird look. "Ok, long story short, Lorelai is my girlfriend, pregnant girlfriend, with twins and she said that they listen to everything on the outside so she doesn't want us to curse in earshot of her" Luke said then drew in a big breath.

"So, that was the long story_ short_?" Samantha asked with a weird face, Luke nodded. "Ok then, I so don't ant to hear the long version of it" she said with a little laugh.

"Now I know why Jess likes you so much"

"Luke you better get you ass in the shower before anybody comes" Lorelai said walking down stairs.

"Sorry about that" Luke told Samantha, she just smiled. "We've got company!" Luke said in a sing song voice.

"Oh yeah, who?" Lorelai said entering the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Samantha" she said extending her hand towards Lorelai.

"Oh, hi I'm Lorelai future aunt, carrying future cousins. Sorry about the ass thing" Lorelai said shaking her hand.

"Don't worry about it" she wave her off.

"Ok the ham has to stay in the stove for a while longer, the rest of the food is done now, so… I'll go tell Jess you're here and take a bath while I'm at it" Luke told them.

"Ok" Lorelai told him.

"Thanks" Samantha told him, and Luke left the kitchen.

"Ok so we have about a minute at most before Jess runs down here" Lorelai told her.

"Ok, so lets keep it fast and sweet"

"I'm liking you already" Lorelai told her.

"Hmm good to know…"

"Hey!" Jess said a little out of breath when he entered the kitchen. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple of minutes…" Samantha started.

"Oh good…" he said with relief cutting her sentence.

"…before you yelled downstairs something about Lorelai" Samantha finished.

"A great!" Jess said and Lorelai smiled.

"Ok, why don't you guys go do something and I'll just keep an eye her until Luke returns" Lorelai told them.

"You sure, cuz' you're not good in the kitchen" Jess told her.

"I'm sure, now go. Show her around" Lorelai said and motion with her hands for them to leave.

ClOsE To 6:20

Luke was in the kitchen with Lorelai, Jess and Samantha were in the living room talking, then the front door flew open.

"Sorry I'm late I know! I'll be down in a second!" Rory entered and went straight upstairs to her room to change.

"And that was Rory" Jess tells Samantha the both smile.

"So… Rory is your ex-girlfriend and now your cousin?" Samantha asked.

"Yep, that's Rory"

"She's Lorelai's daughter who is studying at Yale…" Jess was nodding.

"Ok, I'm here" Rory said waking downstairs.

"You know if we just put a bell around your neck it would have the same effect without the loudness issue" Jess told her.

"Shut up Jess" Rory told him and walked towards the kitchen.

"Ok, you two fight just like me and my little brother do" Samantha told him while laughing at which Jess just rolled his eyes.

In ThE KiTcHeN

"Luke ham is for Christmas and New Years _not_ normal dinners" Lorelai explained.

"Says who?" Luke asked her while raising an eyebrow.

"Umm…Santa?" Lorelai told him with a weird expression on her face.

"Thought so…"

"Mom!" Rory screeched as she entered the kitchen, Lorelai turned her head almost fast enough to give her awhip lash.

"Rory!" Lorelai walked over and hugged her. "You're late"

"You're starting to sound like grandma" Rory said teasingly and Lorelai just smacked her. "Sorry, not true" she said while rubbing her arm.

"Hey Rory?" Luke asked and she turned to face him. "Could you go tell Jess that I need him here a sec." Luke told her, she made a face but went to get Jess.

"Luke wants you" Rory told Jess.

"Wow you said that in a normal voice" Jess faked surprise while walking out of the living room.

"Yeah, see, I can toy with my voice however I want, but sadly yours is always like that" Rory said with a smile on her face and Jess left.

"Rory, right?" Samantha asked while getting up.

"Yes, I'm Rory, well Lorelai technically…" Rory was gonna start to babble but Samantha spoke.

"Hi I'm Samantha. I think it's really cool your mom named you after her… all though you're lucky her name is cool and exotic otherwise you could've ended been named 'Shiscabob' or something like that…" now it was Samantha's turn to babble.

"_Shiscabob_?" Rory asked with a weird expression on her face.

"Yeah, sorry, it's the first thing that popped in my head" Samantha explained.

"Nah, its ok. And you're right, I did get lucky on that one" and the girls continued talking until the was a door-bell rang. Lorelai and Luke came to the door, Lorelai constantly repeating 'oh my God, oh my God, oh my God'

"Will you guys go help Jess set the table?" Luke asked them with a hopeful expression.

"Sure" said Rory.

"No problem" simultaneously said Samantha, and the went to the dining room.

"Mom, dad, _hi_" Lorelai said while opening the door, Luke had his hand placed on her lower back.

"Richard, Emily" Luke said politely with a nod. "Come in" and they moved aside to let them in.

"Can I take your coats?" Lorelai asked extending her hands, Emily and Richard gave her their coats and she hanged them. "Would you like something to drink or the grand tour first?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"I can make the drinks while you take them on their tour" Luke offered.

"Sounds good to me…" said Richard. "I'll have a Gin" he said while rubbing his hands.

"I'll just have water" Emily said.

"Just water mom? Cuz' really just ask, Luke will make it" Lorelai said in a teasing voice.

"Thank you, but I'll stick to water, someone has to accompany you while your not drinking" Emily said truthfully.

"Ah yes, but that's Luke's job" Lorelai said while elbowing Luke on the ribs.

"Water is fine Lorelai, really" Emily insisted.

"Ok then, Luke you fetch the drinks and I'll…" Lorelai started but was interrupted by Richard.

"He's not your dog, Lorelai" Richard said.

"What?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"You said _fetch _only dogs _fetch, _and since Luke is a person not a canine I suggest you use another word" Richard said strongly.

"_Ok, _sorry for calling you a _dog _Luke, now could you please go prepare the drinks while I give them a tour of _our _house" Lorelai said faking politeness, Luke raised an eyebrow towards her and left.

"Please follow me, and keep all arms and legs inside the cart at all times" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Seriously Lorelai" Emily said with a disgust tone.

"_What_?" Richard asked confused.

"Ignore her please" Emily told him, and they followed Lorelai. Once upstairs they turned right.

"Behind this door is Jess' room, we're not going inside cuz' that'll be violating his privacy, and _yes _we respect his privacy" Lorelai told them.

"That is good Lorelai, I don't see the need of you telling us that, _but _it was nice none the less" Richard told her.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, you're gonna give us a tour of the house without showing us the house?" Emily mocked.

"_No, _I'll show you the house, its just that I'm not in liberty of showing you _that _room in particular" Lorelai said a little exasperated. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes please" Richard said rather eagerly. The walked a little further down the hall.

"This is the upstairs bathroom, this is Rory and Jess' bathroom when Rory is here, otherwise its just Jess' bathroom" Lorelai said opening the door to the bathroom so they could see the inside. "Ok, now we cross the hall and..."

"What's that?" Emily asked pointing to a door that was at the end of the hall opposite to Luke and Lorelai's bedroom.

"Oh, that door just leads to the attic" Lorelai said with a shrug.

"The attic?" asked Richard in disbelief.

"Yes the attic, dad. That's where we keep our winter stuff in the summer, and the summer stuff in the winter" Lorelai explained.

"Oh" was all Richard had to say.

"Ok, now continuing with our tour. This door right here, allows the entrance to Rory's room" Lorelai mocked.

"Do you have to joke about everything?" Emily told her a little annoyed.

"Most of the time, yeah" Lorelai said with a smile and opened the door.

"Where are all the book shelves?" Richard asked with shock.

"What shelves?" Lorelai asked lost.

"The ones where all her books go" Richard said a little mad.

"Oh, her books are downstairs in the office" Lorelai said with a shrug.

"_Office?" _asked Emily.

"Yes, office. And you'll get to see it soon enough" with that they walked out of Rory's room and to the nursery. "Ok, this room right now is under construction, well demolition actually. We're tearing down a wall so that our room and the nursery are connected. So right its kind of a mess, plus there are big boxes in there, cuz' we haven't had the time to build all of the baby furniture" Lorelai told them and opened the door.

"Well it _is _big, good for twins" Richard told her.

"Well how convenient, cuz' we're having twins" Lorelai said placing a hand over her stomach.

"We know that, Lorelai" Emily told her.

"Ok now for the best part... our room!" Lorelai said happily and walked out of the nursery and into their room, Emily and Richard followed. "Ta da"

"It's big" Emily said and left her mouth slightly open.

"It's prefect..." Lorelai told her. "It has our own bathroom, a huge closet, a balcony, a sit-on window on the other side" Lorelai told them while pointing towards everything she was mentioning. "Go ahead look around" Lorelai said happily while sitting on the bed. Richard went out on the balcony, Emily went to the bathroom first, then to the sit-on window, then joined Lorelai on the bed. "Mom, you haven't seen the closet yet... go ahead, go look at it. And while your at it get out the little pink bag" Lorelai told her, Emily got up and went to the closet, she let out a little gasp.

"Is this the one?" Emily asked jiggling a little bag in front of her, Lorelai nodded.

"I wanted to show you something Rory and I bought a long time ago and we thought i t was very adorable" Lorelai said and pulled out the little 'Luke suit' it was a little blue flannel and baseball hat, little jeans and a little grey undershirt. "We also bought little black shoes, but I don't know where those are right now" Lorelai told Emily.

"I didn't know they made flannel this small" Emily said in a voice close to a whisper.

"Neither did I, That's why when we saw it we bought it, just in case we never saw it again"

"I bet Luke loved it" Emily said and Lorelai shook her head. "He didn't?" Emily asked a little shocked.

"At first he got all mad and cranky, when we first showed it to him. But later that night he told me it was very _cute, _at first I didn't believe him cuz' Luke never uses the word cute, but by the look on his eyes I knew he really liked it" Lorelai told her and Emily noticed that Lorelai smiled unconsciously while telling her the story, and every time she mentioned Luke or the twins.

"So he really liked it huh?"

"Yes, but he'll never admit it though" Lorelai said again with the smile. Emily just kept staring at the little outfit in her hands. "Hey mom, I'm gonna go see what dad's doing" Emily nodded and Lorelai went out on the balcony. "Hey dad" Lorelai said while stepping outside, Richard jerked his head and turned to look at her. "Are you ok, dad?" Richard nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking"

"Bout what?" Lorelai asked him while stepping next to him leaning on the banister.

"You, Luke, the twins, Rory" Richard admitted.

"So the usual huh?" Lorelai joked and Richard nodded. "So what were we doing in your head?"

"I was just thinking about you two running around this backyard after the twins..."

"Ah, you see That's why Luke is re-fencing the whole back yard, that way we can let them run around within the premisses"

"He's re-fencing the _whole _backyard?" Richard asked a little surprised and Lorelai just nodded. "But I thought he was working on the nursery"

"He is..." Lorelai told him and noticed his confused look. "He is working on both"

"But that's to exhausting, he shouldn't be doing all that work all by himself"

"Oh, his not by himself" Lorelai said dismisingly.

"He's not?"

"No, sometimes Jess helps him or Jackson or Buddy sometimes even his old high schools buddies help him out"

"That's not really help, Lorelai"

"Dad, please don't read to much into this. He wants to do it by himself, he like doing it by himself, so _please_ just drop it" Lorelai begged him.

"Ok, but I still think..."

"I know, but please" Lorelai put on her puppy eyes.

"Consider it dropped. Now, lets go inside, it's not good that you're out here in the cold without any jacket"

"Oh, don't worry, I don't need one..." Richard's confused face again. "Im like a human incubator, I'm not really cold right now" Lorelai explained.

"Even so, we should go inside" Richard insisted.

"Ok lead the way" and they went inside to continue the tour.

DoWnStAiRs

"Ok, to our left we have the living room and tv area" Lorelai said and the stepped into the livingroom. "Dad, I think you'll be pleased to see out new fire place, correction, our new rock fireplace, is in excellent condition" Lorelai told Richard and he went to inspect it.

"You have lazy boyz?" Emily asked with disgust.

"Of course we do, it's the only way to watch tv mom"

"Well Lorelai, you were right, that fireplace is perfect, there was nothing wrong with it" Richard said proudly.

"I know dad, That's what I told you" Lorelai also said it proudly. "Ok, now if you follow me we'll go into the office" and the walk to the wall where the tv is and to the far left was a door, they opened it and there was the office filled with books on wall to wall bookcases.

"Oh my" Emily whispered.

"I didn't know Rory had so many books, I know she had a lot but not so many" Richard said.

"They're not all Rory's, like 50 is Rory's and 40 is Jess' and the last 10percent is me and Luke" Lorelai told them. "Man if you knew how many hours Rory and Jess have been in here, you'd be shocked"

"Really?" Emily asked surprised. _I didn't know Jess read, not just read but he is a bookworm just like Rory, I cant believe I just used the term bookworm. _Emily thought.

"Oh, I forgot! And That's not counting all the books he had to donate cuz' they both had the same ones. Man those two days were like hell here, getting everything organized, flipping thousands of coins to see who had to get rid of what book" Lorelai complained. "And the fights over what desk to get"

"Desk?" Emily asked lost.

"Yes desk, since Jess said he was gonna spend more time using it cuz' he had to do homework here everyday and Rory was only gonna use it on weekend, he thought he should pick, but since Rory said she was also gonna use it she said she should be involved in the picking, and I'm telling you, that was the hardest part" Lorelai drew in a big breath. "Shall we continue?" Lorelai asked them and they just nodded.

"I took a quick glance to see what book I could get Rory that she already didn't have, but from the looks of it, such book doesn't exist yet" Richard said a little be whirled.

"I know what you mean dad. Ok, thru this door is the half bathroom" Lorelai said pointing at a door. "And this one leads to the hall way. Shall we?" and they left the office, crossed the hall and were in the kitchen where Luke was giving the finishing touches to dinner, the 'kids' had already set the table an they were only waiting for Lorelai to finish the tour.

"Ok, next time _I'll _give the tour" Luke told Lorelai.

"Sorry, but I like to be good at what a do"

"What_ever_. So, shall we eat dinner?" Luke asked 'the gilmores' who nodded.

* * *

_Next time, it'll be dinner, a Gilmore surprise or obligation, a doctors appointment and if nice enough the Gilmore obligation with a little blast from the past surprise._

_Oddly enough I found time to write this while I'm on vacation, and not while I was at home with nothing to do._

_I'll try and update sooner, in the meanwhile leave reviews, they always help the proses_.

_THANX:-D_


	23. RIP Lydia? no, Claudia

1

September 6 months

DiNiNg RoOm

"Is this ham?" asked Emily while taking a seat.

"Oh Uh you're in trouble" Lorelai whispered in Luke's ear while he was helping her to her seat.

"Shut up" he whispered back.

"Yes, mom. It's ham. Why?" Lorelai said with a little smile, she was just a bout to get proven right, or was she?

"Not many people make ham other days beside Christmas and New Years..." Emily started.

"I know" Lorelai's smile grew a little more

"It's nice" Emily simple stated.

"Yes it is" said Richard.

"I think Lorelai just had a stroke" Samantha whispered into Jess' ear, he only smirk.

"Oh, I totally agree with you mom" Lorelai said try to hide the little shock she was felling, and well Luke just smile cuz' he had just been proven right. At the table Luke and Lorelai were sitting at opposite ends, Emily was sitting right to Lorelai and Richard was next to her(putting him left to Luke), Rory was sitting left to Lorelai, with Samantha sitting next to her, then Jess (putting him right to Luke).

The dinner advanced smoothly, hitting soft topics, mostly Lorelai and how she was feeling, Emily was being extremely nice, this far.

"Lorelai remember you cousin Lydia?" Emily asked before taking a bite.

"Didn't she die a few years back?" Lorelai asked after swallowing.

"No that was Claudia..." Emily corrected and Lorelai nodded. "Lydia, is getting married next weekend" Emily continued. _Oh uh _Rory and Luke thought simultaneously.

"Well good for her" Lorelai said with an emotionless voice. _Please don't go where I think you're going. _Lorelai thought _please please please._

"And she told me to give you this..." Emily elbowed Richard and he pulled and envelope from the inside pocket of his suit. Emily handed the envelope to Lorelai.

"What is this mom?" She eyed the envelope.

"It's and invitation to a wedding, Lorelai. A wedding you are attending next weekend..." Emily told her, Lorelai just shook her head but didn't say a word. "You are also coming, the invitation is for all of you, all though, Rory you're gonna need to get an escort..."

"No she's not, because we're not going" Lorelai finally said putting the invitation on the table, a little closer to Emily than to her.

"Yes you are Lorelai, she's your cousin for intends and purposes..." Emily told her.

"Not this again..." Lorelai sighted. "Mom, she might be me cousin but I don't know her..."

"What do you mean you don't know her? You met her at your fifth birthday party" Emily stated.

"_Really_? I don't care if I _met _her, I still don't remember her. That's why we're not going. Besides you're giving me the invitation a week early..."

"So?" Emily asked.

"'So?'... so, you rambled on and on about it being impolite to deliver invitations a week early when I gave you Sookie's wedding invitation..."

"It _is_ impolite. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't go Lorelai. If you remembered correctly _we _went to that wedding even though the invitation was rather late..." Emily reminded her.

"But..." Lorelai started.

"No buts Lorelai, you're all going. You too Samantha." Emily turned to look at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't. We have to fly to Arizona to check on my grandma, we're leaving on Friday" Samantha said a little apologetic.

"Don't worry about it, I hope she's ok" Emily said and turned towards Lorelai. "I do expect you and Luke there"

"_Fine_" Lorelai said in defeat, she turned to look at Luke and he only gave her a supporting smile.

"Make you a deal, Lorelai" Richard told her, Lorelai turned to look at him expectantly "You don't have to go to this weeks Friday dinner if you go to the wedding..." Lorelai's eyes grew. "_But _if you skip dinner and don't attend the wedding, then next week there'll be Friday dinner, Saturday lunch _and _Sunday brunch" Richard explained.

"Thank you daddy" was all Lorelai said. Samantha had a weird expression on her face, Rory noticed and whispered towards her 'tell Jess to explain all later' Samantha just nodded.

The dinner continued with no further problems, there was just small and pointless conversation.

"Luke did you make dessert?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Yes he did, and not only did he make dessert, _but _he made a new one that I just know you'll love" Lorelai told her with a smile.

"Ooh intriguing, What's it called?" Rory turned towards Luke.

"It's called _'choco-flan'"_ Luke told her and continued taking the plates to the kitchen.

"Is it Mexican or something?" Rory asked intrigued.

"Si" Lorelai said then her and Samantha laughed.

"What's in it?" Rory asked.

"Oh, its chocolate cake, but on top it has this sort of jell-O looking layer, which is made mostly by sugar" Samantha explained. Everybody gave her a weird look. "Sorry, it's just that my grandma use to make it a lot"

"The one from Arizona?" Lorelai asked her.

"No, my other grandma, but she stopped when the doctor told her there was way too much sugar in those and that she shouldn't eat them any more" she told her.

"That's exactly why I didn't want to make it in the first place" Luke said knowingly.

"And why did you?" Rory asked him.

"Because your mom was craving something _chocolate-y _but she didn't know what" he told them then went to the kitchen and returned with the cake.

They all ate and Lorelai was happy when she finally convinced Luke to give her a second serving, after eating and the great and annoying discussion on 'why Luke should serve this at the diner' ended, with Luke saying no, Jess and Samantha left. Rory excused herself, saying she had too much homework and went to her room. Luke and Lorelai where at the door saying their goodbyes to Emily and Richard.

"God, I'm so tired" Lorelai said and tilted a little so she was leaning against Luke and he placed an arm around her.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get ready while I load up the dishwasher?" Luke told her, she nodded and went upstairs. Luke went into the kitchen and somehow got every dish inside the washer, then he went upstairs. He was sitting at the edge of the bed taking his shoes off when Lorelai stepped out of the bathroom wearing his flannel and her undies. Luke got up and went into the bathroom. When he came back out Lorelai was sitting in bed, her back was against the headboard, her legs were Indian style, she had her hands on either side of her stomach and was stroking it slowly while whispering something. "What are you doing?" Luke asked and stepped on the bed, with only his boxers.

"We were discussing tonight's events" she said with a smile. He was sitting sideways looking at her, his left arm against the headboard and his right hand on her stomach.

"Hey there..." Luke said to her stomach while rubbing it a little. "Did you guys behave tonight?" Lorelai chuckled and shook her head.

"They did at first, but then while the Emily thing was going on they got all edge-y and started moving around and kicking"

"Hey guys, I told you to behave tonight for mommy, whoa" Luke said and his eyes grew, he just stared at her stomach, she laughed a little.

"I think they're trying to tell you who's in charge" Lorelai said with a chuckle.

"Oh, so we're under new management here?" Luke asked and Lorelai nodded.

"Hey Luke?" she asked turning to look at him, he was still looking at her stomach.

"Yeah?" he turned to look at her.

"You're not mad about the whole wedding thing are you?" Lorelai asked a little nervous.

"Nah, we can just go, be there for like an hour then leave" he told her.

"I knew I loved you for a reason" she teased and kissed him. After they pulled apart Luke told her.

"Goodnight Lorelai, goodnight babies" he bent down and kissed her stomach on both sides, then kissed her. They both scooted down, Luke wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.

TuEsDaY At LuNcH TiMe

Lorelai and Sookie went to the diner for lunch, they were the table by the window, Luke walked up to them.

"Hey" Luke said "What do you guys want?"

"Can I use the bathroom at your old place?" Lorelai asked him, he nodded. When she got up she gave him a look meaning he should follow. He took Sookie's order to the kitchen the went upstairs to his old apartment. When he walked in Lorelai stood from the chair and went towards him.

"What's..." he started but was cut of by her lips on his, they were kissing hard and firm, when he tried to pull back she bit his bottom lip and pulled him back, somehow they made it to the chair where she was before, he sat down and pulled Lorelai to straddle his lap.

"Why did you get rid of the bed?" Lorelai asked in a whisper when she pulled back a little and rested her head on his shoulder.

"_You _got rid of it" Luke told her while stroking her back.

"What was I thinking" Lorelai said, kissed him quick the added. "We have that appointment today at four"

"I know" he said and kept rubbing her back. "Pick you up at three?"

"At the house" she told him. "Sookie is gonna drop me off there"

"Ok, pick you up at three at the house. So, was that all you wanted?" Luke asked referring to the kiss.

"Turkey sandwich and fries" she told him and they went downstairs.

4:00 At ThE WaItInG RoOm

"...and then I started crying, I know I'm all hormone-y and all but I _know_ that if I was not pregnant I'd still would've cried, I mean he Had worked at the hospital since for ever and nobody noticed he had a tumor, but that was not the sad part, the sad part was that he faxed this really beautiful letter and immediately after they get this letter that he's _dead_ and at the end the show his 'spirit' going thru the halls of the ER while 'somewhere over the rainbow' plays, that's a sad song just by its own, but then add the whole ghost roaming around, it's just so sad..." Lorelai's voice started to tear up.

"What are you babbling about?" Luke asked with a weird expression.

"ER, the tv show. Dr. Greene died" Lorelai said sadly.

"You saw a rerun didn't you?" Luke asked and lorelai just nodded.

"Gilmore, Lorelai" a nurse said.

"Here" Lorelai said and lifted her hand.

"Follow me please" the nurse told her, Luke helped Lorelai up and they followed the nurse to an exam room. "Wait here, Dr. Matthews will be here soon"

"Ok, thanks" Lorelai said and the nurse left them alone. Luke help Lorelai up. She was sitting at examining table with her feet moving front to back, hitting the table every time they came back. After a couple of minutes of this Luke's nerve peeked.

"Will you stop that?" Luke asked her.

"But I'm bored" she whined.

"Yes, but That's annoying" he said imitating her tone.

"Ok, then come here" Lorelai said opening her arms. He walked towards her and she hugged him then started kissing him. Luke was standing between her legs, he had his hands at her neck, her arms were hugging him at his waist and her hands were in the back pockets of his jeans. Then the doctor came in.

"I see we're at the sex faze" The doctor said and they were startled, so much that Luke jumped back and got instantly red. "Don't worry..." she told Luke. "I bet its been really hard to keep your hand to yourself lately" the doctor told Lorelai and she nodded with a grin on her face. "Good" Lorelai laughed and Luke just got redder "Ok, I'm gonna examine you now, so lay back" Lorelai did as told, Luke walked to her side, sat on a little stool that was there and took her hand. After a several minutes. "Everything here looks good. Now lets move to the ultrasound, do you still want to know the sex?"

"Yes please, well that is if they let us see" Lorelai said. The doctor went to get the machine from the corner.

"Shirt please" the doctor said and Lorelai lifted her shirt. The doctor squirted a big amount of gel, at which Lorelai shivered, she started moving the little thing-y, soon the sound of two strong heart beats invaded the little exam room, Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand. "Let's see, let's see" the doctor was repeating in whispers towards the machine. "Aja!" she click on something and the image froze.

"What?" Lorelai asked and perched herself on her elbows. The doctor took from one of the drawers a little pen that she used to draw on the screen.

"Ok here..." she drew a little circle. "Is your little boy" Luke automatically smiled and squeezed Lorelai's hand. "And here..." she drew another circle right next to the previous one. "Is your other little boy..." Luke's eyes widen his mouth dropped a little and his hand got a little loose, Lorelai tighten the grip which made Luke turn to look at her, she had a grin and was looking at him with loving eyes, he bent down and kissed her softly. "From the looks of it, they're identical twins" They stared at the screen a little longer, while the doctor printed a few random shots and the one with the little circles.

"What am I gonna do in a house full of boys?" Lorelai said teasingly. Luke smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you" he whispered against her lips.

"Anytime" she mocked and kissed him again.

"Ok, lets talk about our goals here" the doctor said interrupting them and handing Luke the pictures.

"Goals?' Lorelai asked a little lost.

"Yes, with multiple births going into premature labor is our biggest enemy..."

"Premature labor?" Luke asked a little scared.

"When the womb grows to a certain point then labor starts, and with multiple babies that point comes sooner so your body thinks its time, but its not. So what we're aiming for here is December, any time in December would be good and safe" the doctor told them.

"December?" Lorelai asked and the doctor nodded. "But they're supposed to be born the 27, what if they're born the 1?"

"Well December is our main goal because you'd be in your last month, once we get to December then our goal will be the 27"

"December" Lorelai mumbled. "December is really far away, it's barely October 2"

"It's not that far away, Lorelai" Luke told her rubbing his thumb over the hand he was holding.

"In the great scale of time no, but..." lorelai started to panic.

"Relax, Lorelai..." the doctor told her. "The easiest way to achieve our goal is for you to relax, take it easy, rest, take you vitamins, don't work to hard, and enjoy the pregnancy"

"Ok" Lorelai said relaxing a little more

"Before you know it New Year will be here and you'll have your little boy's all safe and sound with you" the doctor said and lorelai smiled _I'm having twin boys _Lorelai thought and that made her smile. "Any questions?"

"Besides the no smoking, no drinking and no roller coasters, is there something else I shouldn't be doing?"

"Well you shouldn't fly in your last trimester, which you're currently in, so no flying either. Other than that no, it just like I said, no stress, rest and take it easy"

"Don't worry I'll make sure she does all of that" Luke said.

"Ok then, if there are no more questions you can go" the doctor handed Lorelai a little disposable rag and went to the door, before she exit she turned and said "Just relax and enjoy the few months of peace and quiet you have left" and with that she smiled. Lorelai started whipping her stomach and where she couldn't reach Luke whipped it.

"Hey" Lorelai said and Luke turned his attention towards her. "We're having twin boys" she told him and he couldn't help but smile.

"I know" he said and the smile grew bigger, he resumed with the whipping, then helped Lorelai off the examining table, she grabbed the little blurry pictures and they left for the front desk, once they had set the next appointment they left

At ThE CaR

"Hey do you want anything?" Luke asked once he got in.

"I want to discuss names" she said turning towards him.

"I thought we already discussed that" Luke said turning to look at her.

"We did, but I changed my mind. I don't want to go into labor not knowing what the name of our boys will be" she whined.

"Ok then, we'll discuss baby names tonight" Luke said with a smirk. "Anything else you want?"

"A krispy kreme donut!" Lorelai said happily.

"All right then, lets go" Luke turned the car on and left.

LaTeR GiLmOrE/DaNeS LiViNgRoOm

"..._boys!" _Rory shrieked thru the phone.

"That's right" Lorelai said placing a hand on her big belly.

"_What are you gonna do in a house full of men?"_

"I have no idea, That's why you're gonna be home for your winter break" Lorelai said hoping that was true.

"_Count me in"_ Rory said and lorelai sighted in relief. They kept talking, Lorelai told her about the December goal and everything the doctor had said. At around seven Luke walked in, Lorelai had changed and was wearing a baby blue maternity t-shirt and jeans with a stretchy elastic waist. She walked out of the living room.

"_Luke_" she said in a sing song voice.

"What did you do?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing" she said with a smile.

"Ok, then, what do you want?" he asked while walking into the livingroom towards the couch.

"Feel like going out?" she asked hopefully while taking a seat next to him.

"Depends" he said. "Where?"

"Sniffy's?" Lorelai asked like a four year old. "I miss them and their food, plus we can tell them what we found out today"

"That you're crazier than yesterday?" he asked with a smile.

"Well that too" she said with a grin. "So? Can we?" _ok now she sounded like a 5 year old that wants to buy some ice-cream _Luke thought then smiled.

"Sure, let me go to the bathroom first" he said getting up.

"Yay! Hurry! And remember 'if you shake it more the 3 times you're just playing with it'" Lorelai yelled up the stairs.

"Geez Lorelai!" Luke growled from the top of the stairs.

SnIfFy'S taVeRn

As soon as they walked in they were spotted by Maisy, a waitress took them to their booth, Luke help Lorelai then as he was gonna sit down a 'Lucas!' came from behind him.

"Maisy, hey" Luke turned and hugged her.

"Lorelai, my my just look at you. No, no don't get up" Maisy placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from standing up. "You can take a seat now Luke" Maisy told him and he did as told. "So, what brings you two here?"

"Well... we went to see the doctor today" Lorelai started.

"And?" Maisy asked a little eager.

"Apparently I'm pregnant" Lorelai said with a serious face.

"Lorelai..." Luke growled at her.

"Sorry, we're having twin boys" Lorelai said happily.

"Wow, you always were an over-achiever Luke" Maisy teased.

"Yeah well what can I say" Luke said shyly while turning red.

"Aw look at him, he's blushing" Lorelai said in a baby voice.

"So, is Buddy here?" Luke said changing the subject.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen. I'll go tell him you're here" Maisy said then left towards the kitchen.

"Thanks" Luke told her before she left.

"Look at you all proud" Lorelai teased him.

"Yeah, well what can I say" Luke said again.

"Wow, de ja vu" Lorelai teased. A little while later Buddy came and congratulated them, he patted Luke on the back several times and affectionately rubbed Lorelai's shoulder, then left to cook them their food. After they ate they said their goodbyes and Buddy & Maisy congratulated them again.

ThEiR BeDrOoM At 10:00pm

Luke was lying in bed, hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling just thinking about that day when Lorelai walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Luke but they make _the _best chocolate cake in the world" Lorelai said while getting in bed.

"Nah, don't worry about it, at least you said them and not Al or Pete" Luke told her with a smile. Lorelai sat in the center of the bed cross-legged looking down at him. After a little while. "What?" Luke said a little annoyed.

"We are supposed to be discussing names" Lorelai whined.

"Oh right, I almost forgot" Luke pushed himself up and sat with his back against the headboard Lorelai shifted so she was sitting between Luke's legs and leaning her back against his chest. After a couple of minutes of silence Luke said. "So do you have any suggestions?" Lorelai smiled.

"Well, since you don't want to name one 'Luke' I was thinking we can name him 'Will' after your dad" Lorelai said and waited expectantly for his response.

"You do know that if we name one after my dad, we're gonna have to name the other one after your dad" Luke told her raising both eyebrows. Lorelai thought for a moment.

"I'd be ok with that" she said with a smile. "How bout you?"

"Ok..." he said then placed his hands on her stomach "Hey guys, you've got names" Luke said and rubbed her stomach.

"Ok, now we just have to thing of first names" Lorelai told him.

"What? I thought..."

"Well, it's just that I've always thought that twins with rhyming names are cool..."

"Cool?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Ok, maybe not _cool_ but I've always liked it" she gave him the puppy eyes.

"So you want rhyming names?" Luke asked and she nodded. "Had any in mind?"

"Have you ever seen 'dude where's my car?'?" Lorelai asked and he shook his preparing for what would come. "Well in that movie there's an actor and I always like his name, so I was thinking we could use it?" she asked wincing, expecting the blow at any moment. But it never came, instead...

"What's his name?" Luke asked intrigued.

"Sean" Lorelai said.

"Sean what?" Luke asked, knowing she was hiding something.

"Sean William, I like how it sounds, and since we are already using the William, I was thinking we can use the Sean also, all though we are using the William in honor of your dad, but it still sound nice and..." Lorelai was about to start babbling.

"I like how it sounds also" Luke said sheepishly. "All we need now is a name that rhymes with Sean" Luke told her. They both stayed quiet for a little while.

"Ooh John!" Lorelai said while jerking her head up. "John rhymes with Sean and it goes well with Richard and also its four letters just like Sean... come to think of it Richard and William have the same amount of letters also, that is so cool, don't you think" Lorelai turned to look at him and saw his smirk. "What?" Luke leaned in and kissed her.

"I love the name" he whispered while pulling away.

"So?... That's a yes?" Lorelai asked expectantly.

"Yeah" Luke nodded.

"Yay! You heard that guys?..." Lorelai asked placing her hands on her stomach. "You've got names now!" Lorelai smiled "Hey. I guess you like your names huh?" Lorelai asked rearranging her hands on her stomach, placing them on top of where one was kicking.

"I don't think it's much him liking the name, but you yelling and keeping them up, they should be sleeping now" Luke whispered the last part. "Actually _we _should be sleeping now"

"Ok, ok I can take a hint" Lorelai said and scooted down on the bed, Luke turned the lights off and lay in bed on his side and Lorelai was on her side. He turned a little and lowered his face to her stomach.

"Goodnight Sean William and John Richard" he said and kissed her stomach twice, Lorelai smiled. When Luke lay back again Lorelai scooted over towards him, he wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.

_Next it will be the wedding_


	24. Weddin' caos

_**Ok the whole wending bell blues thing never happened (Luke and Lorelai never broke up, and Luke and Christopher never fought) Logan never happened (Mostly cuz' he's a bad influence and I don't like him, although I still think he's cute).**_

SaTuRdAy NiGhT At ThE GiLmOrE/DaNes ReSiDeNcE

Luke was sitting in the livingroom with Jess while Rory and Lorelai were upstairs primping.

"Will you hurry up!" Luke yelled up the stairs.

"Don't pressure us, cuz' this is your fault mister!" Lorelai yelled back.

"Gee uncle Luke, what did you do this time?" Jess asked and teased at the same time, he's a multitasker.

"I already told you, just call me Luke, and she's mad cuz' she says none of her dresses fit well and its all my fault" Luke said then he plopped onto the couch with a sigh.

"She's right you know"

"Shut up, Jess"

"I'm just saying..."

"Shut up, Jess" Luke said more annoyed.

"Alright, alright. Shutting up now" Jess said and then leaned back against the back of the couch and didn't say a word. Twenty minutes later Rory and Lorelai walked into the livingroom.

"Ok we're ready" Rory said with a smile and a sigh.

"Finally" Jess said, turned the tv off and stood up. "Lets go" he extended his arm towards Rory and she grabbed it, Rory didn't want to take someone to the wedding and since Jess was flying solo she was gonna fly with him. The both of them walked outside.

"Hey there" Luke said walking up to Lorelai. "You look beautiful" he told her while placing a hand on her lower back.

"Nice try" Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

"I mean it" Luke told her, they were walking towards the door.

"You have to say that cuz' you did this" Lorelai told him while placing a hand on her stomach and Luke closed the door.

"You're right, you don't look beautiful, you look gorgeous. And you know it" Luke told her while walking towards the car.

"Aw you're being mushy" Lorelai said pinching his cheek.

"Pinching..." Luke told her and she stopped, he helped her in the car, then got in himself.

WeDdInG ReCePtIoN PaRkInGlOt

They got there and once Lorelai stepped out of the car she started whining and saying how they should leave since they already went to the wedding and that way they did what her parents wanted without seeing her parents or any other stuck ups.

"Please" Lorelai whined one last time before entering. Luke had his hand on he lower back and behind them Rory was clinging on Jess' arm.

"I told you already, we should be here for at least one hour before we can go. Now stop the whining" Luke said annoyed.

"But..." Lorelai started again but Jess cut her off.

"Geez! Give it a rest already. C'mon Rory" Jess tugged on her arm and they quicken their pace and got lost in the sea of ugly dresses, tuxes and disgusting 'old lady' perfume.

"Ok, that was rude. Little punk!" Lorelai yelled after Jess and all the people surrounding them turned to look at her with a disgust face.

"Lorelai" Luke whispered in her ear. He didn't like being the center of attention.

"Sorry" she told him. And they continued walking around.

"Lorelai!" Emily screeched behind them. They turned to look at her.

"Yeah mom?" Lorelai said politely.

"You didn't come to the wedding..." Emily started.

"What are you talking about? Where do you think we are" Lorelai asked holding back a smile.

"We are at the reception, the wedding was two hours ago..."

"Mom, we're here now, and that's what matters"

"Fine" Emily said with a sigh.

"So mom, where's our table?" Lorelai asked after a little while.

"Follow me" with that Emily escorted them to the table.

HaLf An HoUr LaTeR

Luke and Lorelai were sitting facing the dance floor and doing some serious people watching and mocking. Luke had his chair slightly turned towards Lorelai's and had his hand behind her back.

"Hey look over there" Luke told her with a nod towards the direction he was telling her.

"Oh my God" Lorelai said laughing.

"I didn't know a dress could have so many ruffles and tousles" Luke said also laughing. They kept laughing and mocking until Lorelai saw something that caught her eye.

"Luke, Luke look" Lorelai said pointing towards the dance floor.

"Poor guy, he never had a chance" Luke said laughing, when he saw that Rory had convinced Jess to dance.

"Yeah... c'mon..." Lorelai said getting up and tugging on his hand.

"What?" Luke turned to look at her pouting face.

"Lets dance" she whined.

"Umm... no way"

"Please" bring on the puppy eyes. Luke sighted.

"One dance" he said getting up.

"Yay!" Lorelai looped her arm thru his and they walked to the dance floor as soon as a slow song started. "Perfect timing" she smiled. Lorelai thru her arms around his neck and got as close to him as her stomach let her.

After four slow songs Lorelai said she was gonna go get something to drink, Luke had offer to go but she told him it was ok. Luke went towards his table when Richard intercepted him and they started talking.

Lorelai was standing at the bar waiting for her drink. To the left of the bar was the male's bathroom, and to the right of the bar was the woman's bathroom. She had her back to the counter and was staring at Luke and her dad talking and laughing in the distance and she smiled to herself.

"Ma'am" the waiter at the bar called her. "Your drink is ready" Lorelai turned and grabbed her drink.

"Thank you" she took a sip and then turned back to see Luke, her dad and one of his dad friends talking.

"Seeing Lorelai Gilmore at a _bar _is not weird, _but _seeing Lorelai Gilmore at a _Hartford event_... now that's weird" Christopher said coming out of the bathroom. He could only see Lorelai sideways, he was in for a big surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai said turning slightly to look at Christopher walking around the counter to where she was standing. He suddenly stopped and his face froze in a shock expression.

"You...you're...Uh" he started but couldn't finish any thought.

"Pregnant?" Lorelai finished for him, he nodded. "Mmm is that what this is?" Lorelai placed her hands on her stomach. "And here I was thinking I had swallowed a basketball" she took a sip from her glass. "Chris, breath"

"Who's..." he started but was cut of.

"Don't finish that Chris" Lorelai told him.

"Ok, then how far along are you?"

"Hmm, almost seven months"

"Wow. I thought you'd be almost due"

"_Gee_, way to be subtle. I know what you mean though, they're growing like crazy" Lorelai said and took another sip. _Did she just say they? _Chris thought a little confused.

"Umm... they?"

"What?"

"You just said, _'they're growing like crazy'_"

"Oh, that. We're having twins" she said with a shrug.

"We?"

"Yes, Chris. In case you forgot it takes two people to make a baby" Lorelai teased.

"I know that Lor, I was just wondering who the guy was"

"I knew you were Chris"

"So?" the curiosity was killing Chris.

"I have to go, I told them I was gonna be fast. Bye Chris" she didn't even let him respond she just walked away. Chris kept his eye on her as she walked away. He saw her walk up to a guy in a suit who was talking with her father and one of his business associates, she hanged from his arm and he turned _Luke! The guy from the diner, she's gonna have a baby with the diner man, no wait scratch that TWO babies with HIM. _Chris stayed at the bar and took drink after drink after drink, just watching them interact.

"Hey whatcha got there?" Luke said motioning to her drink.

"Club soda..." she took a sip. "Want some?" she shoved her glass inches from his face.

"_Ok_..." he took the drink from her.

"Hey, can we go sit for a while?" she asked while he took a drink.

"Sure lets go" Luke told her, he excused himself from Richard and his friend, then left with Lorelai to their table. They had been talking for a long time, when a hand fell hardly on Luke's shoulder and gave it a harsh squeeze.

"What the..." Luke turned to look at Chris, he looked a little drunk.

"Congratulations buddy! I heard, twins huh? Man, you must be good"

"Chris, you're drunk" Lorelai said in a hissy voice, and Luke stands up to look at Chris in the eye.

"Not drunk, just tipsy..." Chris clarifies

"Why don't you do what you're best at and leave?" Luke said politely but crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can't talk to me like that, who do you think you are" Chris said giving Luke a little push on the chest.

"Chris..." Lorelai said warningly.

"Think she's gonna stay with you just cuz' you got her pregnant? I tried that, and I'm telling you right now, its not gonna work, I mean if it didn't work for me what makes you think its gonna work for _you_?" Chris said eyeing Luke.

"Because I'm not a piece of shit That's gonna abandon her and the boys" Luke said thru clenched teeth.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Chris asked shoving Luke.

"Luke please, lets just go" Lorelai begged, the music kept playing but everybody around them was staring.

"You should listen to her, and just walk away, I wouldn't want to leave those kids fatherless" Chris threatened.

"Why are you concerned about that now? When you didn't even think twice before leaving Rory behind!" Luke responded getting mad, up until now he had kept his cool.

"Bastard" Chris said with clenched teeth and took a swing at Luke, he moved to a side and Chris barely missed him. Lorelai's eyes grew bigger.

"Go home, Christopher. And take care of you other daughter" Luke said and turned around to walk towards Lorelai, giving his back to Christopher. Chris composed himself and moved to tackle Luke.

"Luke!" Jess yelled, he and Rory we running back to their table. Luke moved to the side and Chris stumbled, then stood back up.

"Who the hell are you and why are you holding _my daughter's _hand?" Chris asked walking towards Jess. Jess put on a don't-fuck-with-me face and took a step closer to Chris.

"Jess, don't" Luke warned.

"Jess? _Jess? _You're the little son of a bitch that broke my daughters arm!" Chris said pissed of.

"Dad, that was an accident" Rory said a little scared of the scene. She remembered a story Lorelai had once told her about Christopher.

**Rory was ten and she went thru a faze where all she wanted was to hear stories about her dad , that faze lasted about a week.**

**"So he was a bad boy?" little Rory asked, and Lorelai just nodded. "That means he was good at fights, right?"**

**"Well he always won, but he was never good with fights"**

**"Then how could he always win?" Rory asked intrigued.**

**"Well he never played nice..."**

**"Meaning?"**

**"He didn't fight fair, there was this one time where he was supposed to fight this guy so the fight started and the guy gave your dad a big punch and he fell down, when he didn't get up for a couple of minutes the other guy gave up and started to walk away, and that's when your dad hit him from behind" **

**"So he didn't fight the guy?" **

**"Well, he did... but he didn't do it by the rules. He is like that, he always plays dirty"**

Rory couldn't help but remember that story. 'Chris never played fair' that kept rolling around in Rory's head.

"Leave Jess out of this" Luke told Chris.

"Why? That little punk almost killed my daughter"

"No he didn't, it was nothing dad" Rory pleaded.

"Chris, that was a long time ago, a lot has happened since then" Lorelai told him.

"I noticed. What got into you Lorelai? Dating the diner guy..." Chris started and took everybody by surprise, Lorelai's face went from chocked to pissed in 0.2 seconds.

"Hey ass-hole that 'diner guy' has done more for Lorelai and Rory in a day than you ever had, so why don't you think before you start to attack!" Jess told him.

"That's it you little punk!" Chris said and moved to punch Jess, Luke pulled on one of Chris' arm before the other came close to Jess and punched him.

"Luke" Lorelai gasped.

"Mom!" Rory said and ran to her mother side and hugged her. Chris composed himself and went after Luke, he grabbed him by his collar and pushed Luke over to a table. Luke stood back up and did the same to Chris, but when Chris stumbled over on the able his hand landed on one of the knife's which Lorelai saw.

"LUKE!" Rory yelled with panic in her voice. Luke turned around to look at Rory and noticed Lorelai.

"Oh my God" Luke whispered and ran to her side, Christopher forgotten. "Lorelai, what's wrong?"

"It hurts" Lorelai whined. She had her hand over her heart, she was pale, sweating, and shaking a little. "And I feel really cold"

"C'mon lets go" Luke was clinging to her and she was clinging to him.

"Lor?..." Chris seemed to sober up a little and walked up to them.

"Stay the hell away from my family" Luke hissyed, and gave Chris a deadly look. "Here, bring the car around, hurry!" Luke tossed Jess his car keys.

"Lor, what's wrong?" Chris insisted.

"Christopher stop! Don't you see you've done enough. Leave and don't bother Lorelai again" Emily told him. She and Richard had join the group just when Rory had yelled for Luke. They were walking behind Luke, Rory and Lorelai.

In the car Jess was driving and Rory was shotgun. In the back seat was Luke trying to comfort Lorelai, they didn't call for an ambulance because the hospital was just three blocks away.

Lorelai was rushed to an exam room. Luke, Rory and Jess were forced to stay in the waiting room. Luke had his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees, one foot tapping incessantly, to his left was Rory she had her eyes unfocussed and has holding back tears. Jess was sitting to Luke's right he was serious and had his jaw clenched as well as his fists. They had been like that for several minutes, then a nurse walked into the waiting room.

"Luke Danes? I'm looking for a Luke…"

"I'm Luke Danes" Luke said standing up quickly, followed by Rory and Jess.

"Follow me, please" the nurse said, Luke turned to look at Jess giving him a look-over-Rory look and Jess nodded, then Luke followed the nurse.

After Luke left Rory just stood in the same place without moving, having millions of scenarios play out in her mind.

"Rory?" Jess asked carefully walking up to her. "Rory, breath" he told her and she drew in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. "Rory, your mom's ok" he reassured her.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked in disbelief.

"Because a nurse came to get Luke, no wait, she _walked _in and _calmly _asked for Luke" Jess told her.

"So?"

"So, if something bad would've happened she would've rushed in here and yelled for Luke, but she didn't. And if something much worse would've happened a doctor would've come here, and told all of us right here in the waiting room. So relax, ok? Your mom's fine" he explained and Rory just nodded. They both took a seat and just as they did Emily and Richard walked in.

"Rory!" Emily yelled as soon as she set foot in the waiting room. "What happened? How's your mom? And the boy's?"

"We don't know anything yet" Rory said a little apologetic.

"What! You've been here for almost half an hour and still you don't know anything" Emily said.

"That's outrage"

"Well a nurse walked in here a while ago and asked for Luke, but that's it" Jess told her.

"She _walked _in?" Richard asked Jess.

"Yes sir, and she calmly asked for Luke" Jess continued.

"Well, not the news I was expecting, but that will do for now" Richard said and took a seat.

"What? Richard please explain!" Emily screeched and sat next to him. Just then Luke walked into the waiting room with a relax look on his face.

"Daddy!" Rory yelled and ran towards Luke, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Richard and Emily had a shock expression, and not that anyone could see him but Christopher had the same expression, he had just opened the door on the other side of the waiting room when he heard Rory yelled 'daddy' and hug Luke. "How is she? How are the boy's? what happened? When can I see her?..." Rory started to babble.

"Rory, relax. You can go see her now. She's in room 108, that's on the second floor" Luke told her.

"But I though the first number meant the floor she was in"

"It does… the first floor is the ER so it doesn't count, that's why the put the 1 on all the second floor and the 2 to all the third floor and so on and so forth" Luke explained. "Jess, could you go with her?" Jess nodded and stood up, both left and Luke walked to sit next to Emily and Richard.

ElEvAtOr

"Did you realize you just called Luke 'daddy'?" Jess asked her once the doors closed.

"Yeah… I just… I couldn't help it" Rory tells him sheepishly.

"Hey, I'm not judging"

"You think he got mad?" Rory asked him now nervous.

"Nah, I think he really liked it. I don't know, somehow it fits him" he told her and Rory nodded with a small smile. "Just don't tell him I said that" and the macho Jess was back. The doors opened and they went hunting for Lorelai's room.

ThE WaItInGrOoM

"…panic attack?" Emily asked.

"That's what the doctor said" Luke explained.

"So, they're ok?" Richard asked still not understanding.

"Yes, Lorelai and the boys are ok" Luke said with a little smile escaping.

"Well that's good" Emily said. "Ok, I'm gonna go see what I can do to make Lorelai's stay here better" she said and stood up.

"I'm gonna go take care of the bill and stuff" Richard said getting up.

"You don't have to do that…" Luke said also getting up.

"I know, but I want to…"

"But…" Luke started again.

"You have the boys to look after. So we're gonna pay for this"

"But…"

"No buts" Richard said

"All right, if you insist… just, don't tell Lorelai" Luke told him, Richard nodded and left. After a quick glance around the room, he grabbed Rory's purse and went to the elevators and up to Lorelai's room.

LoReLaI's RoOm

Lorelai was lying in bed she had two little sensors on her stomach the took the heart rate of the twins, another sensor that took her heart beat, another that took her blood pressure, she had a little tube sticking out of her nose, the I.V sticking out of her arm and something wrapped around her right index finger. And although Rory knew her mom was fine she couldn't help but feel bad at the image beyond her eyes, not to mention the incessant beeping, one strong beeping for Lorelai's heart beat and two different chirping for the twins beats.

"Hey kid, are you ok over there?" Lorelai asked Rory, who was standing right next to the door.

"You can come closer you know?" Rory nodded and walked a little closer.

"How…umm…what…?" Rory started but couldn't find the words.

"We are fine…" Lorelai said placing a hand on he stomach. "The doctor said it was a severe panic attack" Lorelai explained. "But for a moment there, I could've sworn it was a heart attack"

"But you're ok?" Rory asked with a little girls voice. Lorelai had to smile at that sound.

"I swear we're fine…"

"Cuz' we need to focus on the December thing and…" Rory said and her voice cracked a little.

"Aw honey, shh come here…" Lorelai opened her arms towards Rory, she ran a little and envelope her mom in a tight hug. "I'm ok, your brothers are ok, don't worry…" Lorelai said rubbing Rory's back

"I was so scared" Rory whispered in Lorelai's ear.

"I know honey…" Lorelai kept rubbing Rory's back.

HaLlWaY OuTsIdE LoReLaI's RoOm

Jess was staring at his shoes when Luke walked up to him.

"Is Rory in there?" Luke asked placing Rory's bag on the seat next to Jess.

"Ever since we got here" Jess said turning to look at Luke. "She is ok, right?' Jess asked a little worried.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked and Jess nodded. "Yeah she and the boys are fine, she had a sever panic attack. But they're ok"

"Good" Jess said with a little relief, Luke took a seat next to Jess and both sat there in silence.

In LoRaLaI's RoOm

"I called Luke daddy" Rory confessed suddenly still in Lorelai's embrace.

"What?" Lorelai asked shocked and pulled back a little.

"I called Luke daddy" Rory said again and looked down.

_**Sorry it took so long, and sorry for the cliff, I don't like leaving cliff's but I thought it would be better to post this than to have you waiting.**_

_**P.S I have the next 2 chapters of unexpected result but I'm buffing 1 and my beta has the other one, as soon as that's done it'll be posted. Oh baby' well I'm still thinking how to write cinnamon's wake in that one.**_

_**Ok, thnks for readin' Bye Bye Oh and Plis review. THANX**_


	25. Daddy confessionn

"_I called Luke daddy" Rory confessed suddenly still in Lorelai's embrace._

"_What?" Lorelai asked shocked and pulled back a little._

"_I called Luke daddy" Rory said again and looked down._

"Aww that's so sweet" Lorelai told her withholding a smile from Rory's tone.

"Mom!" Rory whined.

"What?" Lorelai was thrown back by Rory's voice. "What's wrong?"

"_I called Luke daddy!_" Rory kept freaking and was now pacing.

"So?"

"_So…_so!...I don't know, I'm just scared of his reaction" Rory confessed and stopped in front of Lorelai's bed.

"His reaction? Honey, Luke loves you and sees you as his daughter. I promise his reaction will be good" Lorelai said soothingly.

"Really?" Rory was a little in shock by Lorelai's confession.

"Of course honey. Did you think he was gonna be mad?"

"Not mad, just a little thrown off" Rory said sheepishly.

"Just talk to him"

"Ok. So care to tell me what happened?" Rory asked and took a seat on Lorelai's bed, Lorelai sighted but started telling her how she saw where Christopher's hand had landed and how scared she was of something happening to Luke, even though she knew Christopher would never do something like that.

Lorelai had been telling Rory everything that had gone on in her mind, when there was a soft knock on the door followed by a soft 'Lorelai'.

"Come in Luke!" Lorelai said.

"Hey" Luke said coming in. "Oh Rory, I brought your bag. Jess has it"

"Thanks Luke" Rory said shyly.

"Oh and Lorelai?" he turned towards her.

"Yeah?"

"The doctor said that you'll have to spend the night" Luke said with a 'sorry' expression on his face.

"Aw man" Lorelai whined.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm gonna stay here with you" Luke told her.

"You don't have to"

"I know, but I am" Luke stated and started to leave. "Oh and your parents are here and said that they were gonna visit in a little while" he said before leaving them both a lone again.

"My parents are here?" Lorelai turned her attention towards Rory.

"Yeah, they got here a little before the daddy incident"

"Did they hear you?' Lorelai asked and Rory's eyes popped open.

"Oh my God" Rory whispered.

"I'll take that as a yes" Lorelai said with a smile. "God, I would pay _good _money to have seen their faces" Lorelai was now laughing.

"Mom" Rory whined.

"Sorry, I'll try to be nice" Lorelai said and laughed for a little while longer and then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Lorelai said, her parents stepped inside and Rory excused herself and went outside.

"Lorelai how are you?" Richard asked her.

"We're fine dad, all though I'd be better of without that incessant beeping and chirping"

"Lorelai, that 'beeping and chirping' means you and your boys are ok" Richard told her.

"I know but still" Lorelai said and shifted a little in bed to get more comfortable.

"I called the maid and told her to send in some better pillows and sheets" Emily shimmied in once she noticed Lorelai uncomfortable face.

"Mom, you don't…"

"If you have to stay here over night Lorelai, you might as well be comfortable" Emily said seriously and Lorelai noticed the hurt feeling in her voice.

"Mom, we're fine, I swear"

"I know" Emily's voice broke a little.

At ThAt SaMe MoMeNt OuTsIdE

Rory walked out and saw Jess sitting next to Luke holding her purse she had to smile at the sight.

"You ok?" Jess asked once he noticed her.

"Yes" Rory said nodding. Luke stood up and motioned Rory to sit.

"Hey, Luke?" Rory asked walking close to him but not taking a seat.

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

"Can we go talk somewhere?" Rory asked a little ashamed.

"Sure, lead the way. Hey Jess, keep an eye on Lorelai once her parents leave" Luke told them and Jess nodded, Rory started walking down the hall and stopped at the end.

"So, what's up?" Luke asked shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"Umm, you're… you're not mad, right?" Rory stuttered.

"About what?"

"Earlier"

"Um Rory? A lot of stuff happened earlier, care to narrow it down a little bit?"

"When I called you…" Rory trailed of.

"Oh, that" Luke said remembering. "I'm not mad" he stated.

"Your not?" Rory was a little shocked.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know, I just… I thought… hey Luke?" Rory was having trouble with her speaking abilities.

"Yes?" Luke had to smile.

"So if you weren't mad before, can I continue calling you…" Rory couldn't say it until she knew for sure that he was ok.

"If you want to…" Rory nodded. "I'd be honored" Luke stated.

"Thanks…" Rory said and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Daddy"

"You don't feel weird about this right?" Luke asked with Rory still in his arms, but she pulled back a little once hearing his question.

"No, it feels right. You've always been there since I can remember, even if we didn't ask you to, you were there" Rory said her voice breaking a little.

"Hey, it's ok" Luke said rubbing her back.

"Did you know I used to pretend you were my dad when I was little?" Rory confessed.

"No, really?" Luke asked amazed, Rory nodded.

"Yeah, all I knew was that a dad was someone who was always around and helping out in the house, who took care of you and your mommy and went out of his way to make you happy, and in my book that made you my dad. But when I told my mom and she talked to me and told me about Chris. I was so sad"

"Well I'm flattered" Luke told her and kept her in his embrace.

"Well I hope you're happy!" a voice said behind them and they broke apart. "Not only did you get the girl of my dreams but you also get to play daddy to my kid"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luke said thru clenched teeth and protectively stood in between Rory and Chris.

"I came to see how Lorelai is doing…"

"She's fine no thanks to you. Now leave" Luke said taking a step closer to him. _I didn't kick your ass cuz' we were at a wedding and I didn't want to scare Lorelai, but now were alone in a hallway. _Luke thought.

"You can't tell me what to do" Chris half shouted.

"Please…" Rory begged.

"Stay out of this, Rory" Chris told her.

"Leave her alone" Luke told him.

"Look I know you two just had a moment and that you actually think you're her father but you're not, _I am_! So stay the hell out of it!" Chris told Luke.

"I'm more of a father to her than you ever were! _I _went to her caterpillars funeral, _I_ went to her high school, junior high, elementary _and _kinder graduations, _I _took care of her when she was sick, So I have a question for you, where the hell were you at all of those moments!" Luke said his anger rising _he is the one who made Rory feel bad so many time, he is the reason Lorelai is here right now, he put my kids in danger… _Luke thought.

"Where I were was none of your business!"

"It is when it makes Rory feel so bad that she has to wallow for a few days!" Luke responded and Chris took a swing at him. They hadn't noticed but Rory had left a few minutes ago.

A FeW MiNuTeS AgO In LoReLaI's RoOm

Rory came running thru the door, not before sending Jess to keep an eye on Luke and Chris.

"Grandma" Rory said out of breath as soon as she entered her mothers room.

"Gees Rory" Lorelai said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to grandma" Rory said looking at Emily.

"Why? What' wrong?" Lorelai knew her daughter very well and Rory knew that telling Lorelai would only upset her and that was not good right now.

"Nothing I just want to talk to her, but if you two are bonding or something I'll take grandpa" Rory said, she almost had her breath back completely.

"No, it's ok, I'll go" Emily said and followed Rory out the door. "What's wrong?" Emily knew Rory also.

"Follow me!" Rory yelled as she began to jog to where Luke and Chris were. "Grandma! Please hurry!" at that and noticing Rory urgent voice Emily began to walk fast. When they got there Chris and Luke were engaged and Jess was telling them to cool of.

"Oh my" Emily said quietly. "Christopher!" when hearing that they both stepped back red flustered and breathing hard. Chris had managed to open Luke's bottom lip a little bit and it was bleeding a little, Luke had punched him in the eye and it was very swollen, almost shut. "What are you doing here? Didn't you listen to what I said at the wedding?" Emily said approaching them.

"I just wanted to know if she was ok" Chris said shyly.

"Yeah right" Jess mumbled under his breath, and Chris glared at him.

"Jess" Luke said warningly. "Take Rory back to Lorelai's room" Luke said turning and looking at Jess.

"But I wanna stay" both Rory and Jess whined.

"Go" Luke said firmly and they both walked in the direction of Lorelai's room. Once they were gone Emily turned her attention back to Chris.

"She is fine. Now you may follow my previous instructions" Emily stated, and Chris turned towards the floor.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled. "I never meant for any of this to happen" he said shyly, turn around and began to walk of. "Congratulations" he said sincerely and left.

"What did you tell him?" Luke asked Emily.

"To leave you and Lorelai alone" Emily said and turns to look at Luke, she winced once she saw him. "You better get that checked" Emily pointed to his lip.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks" Luke said placing his hand over his mouth.

"That might be the case, but Lorelai is going to want to know where it came from" Emily said, they were walking back to Lorelai's room.

"I'll go to the bathroom and get it cleaned up"

When the reached outside Lorelai's door Luke told them he was gonna go get cleaned up and then he was gonna go in and explain everything to her, they all had some concerns about Lorelai's health but figured it was better to tell her now than to wait it of and try to lie at her.

SoMeTiMe LaTeR

Luke and Emily walked into Lorelai's room, Emily went to grab Richard and Luke stayed near the door with his head down concentrating on the floor.

"We're gonna leave you two alone for a while" Emily said and began to walk towards the door.

"Get better Lorelai, and take it easy" Richard told her, kissed her forehead and left the room with Emily.

"Hey, are you ok over there?" Lorelai asked noticing that Luke was not moving.

"Yup" Luke nodded.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked with a serious-paicky voice.

"It's noting bad" Luke quickly added and then looked up slowly meeting her gaze. Lorelai drew in a sharp breath.

"What happened?" she asked noticing Luke's now slightly swollen lip with a tiny cut on the edge.

"Please don't worry" Luke begged.

"What happened" Lorelai said sternly.

"Chris came to see how you were doing and over heard Rory and me talking and he got a little mad and we had a little argument that kinda grew into a fight" Luke quickly confessed giving her no time to react badly, well too badly, to his story.

"What were you talking about?" Lorelai threw Luke of with her question, he wasn't expecting her to ask that.

"What?" Luke asked confused while approaching her bed.

"You and Rory, what did you two say that upset Chris so much?"

"She asked if she could call me daddy from now on. And she told me how she always thought I was her dad when she was little and how sad she was when she found out I wasn't…"

"No wonder he did that" Lorelai said with a little chuckle while pointing to his lip.

"Hey, he didn't walk of un harmed"

"Oh yeah? What did you do?"

"Massive black eye" Luke confessed shyly.

"Well, well, well. Are you feeling better at least?"

"About what?" Luke asked confused.

"I don't know"

"Well I feel kinda happy about the Rory thing" Luke said shyly while trying to hide a grin. "And a little comforted by the fact that your mom told Chris to stay the hell away from us" Luke told her and Lorelai's shock was evident. "thought you might like to hear that"

"I did" Lorelai said with a smile, they were quiet for a little while. "So, Rory is gonna call you daddy huh?" Lorelai asked with a smile and Luke turned a little red and nodded with a smile.


	26. Final Destination BBQ

That night Luke and Lorelai convinced Emily, Richard, Rory and Jess to leave. Jess was going to come back the next day in the afternoon to pick them up, Rory couldn't go because she had to go back to Yale.

"The doctor said to rest the first couple of days" Luke told her once they arrived home and she said she wanted to go to the inn.

"But…"

"No buts, now go!" Luke said and pointed up the stairs.

"Fine, fine. I'm going" Lorelai said and walked up to her room.

"I'll be up in a sec." Luke told Lorelai while she walked upstairs, Lorelai nodded. "Do you have a lot of homework?" Luke turned to ask Jess.

"I have some, but I'm gonna do it tonight after I get home from the diner" Jess told Luke.

"Thanks" Luke told him and Jess left.

Luke walked over to the kitchen and fixed Lorelai and him a snack, then he walked upstairs to their room; Lorelai was in bed, her back on the head rest. She was flipping thru the channels.

"Nothing good huh?" Luke said walking into the room.

"Ah! Don't do that" Lorelai said and Luke chuckled.

"Sorry"

"Is that food?" Lorelai asked eyeing the tray Luke was carrying.

"Yep, thought you might like a snack while we watched a movie" Luke walked over to his side of the bed and placed the tray on the bed.

"Really?" Lorelai asked happily.

"Well, you have to rest" Luke shrugged and walked over to the upstairs movie collection. "What do you wanna see?" Luke said eyeing the collection.

"A cartoon!..." Lorelai said happily and Luke turned to see if she was serious. "The boys need entertainment also" Lorelai said in a duh' voice.

"_Ok, _but which one?" Luke asked once he noticed they had over ten different cartoon related movies, and he knew that they had more in the downstairs collection, cuz' that one was the best collection in the entire house.

"'_The Emperors New Grove'_" Lorelai said and bounced a little.

"Ok" Luke said, gabbed the movie, popped it in and walked over to the bed he took his shoes off and climbed in next to her. Lorelai fiddled with the remote while Luke got acquainted on the bed, in the 'perfect mush position'.

"Hey! Where're the red vines?" Lorelai asked eyeing the tray, it had crackers, cheese ritz, some fruit and a little chocolates; the chocolates were the only junk food she could see.

"Back at the store" Luke said in a duh' voice. "No junk food, Lorelai" Luke reminded her.

"Fine" she said letting a big sigh out.

When the emperor started singing and dancing, the music made the twins start moving around, which cause Lorelai to giggle and reach for Luke's hand.

"They like to dance" Lorelai said between giggles.

"I think they like the movie" Luke said, his hand still on her stomach.

"Luke! Put your other hand here" Lorelai motioned Luke to the opposite side of where his other hand was now. Luke had both hands on opposite sides of her stomach. "Ok, now I'm happy" Lorelai suddenly said.

"What? Why?" Luke said looking her right in the eye while keeping his hands where they were.

"They hadn't moved since we were dancing at the wedding" Lorelai confessed, Luke frowned. "I knew they were ok because of the heart monitor… but still, I wanted to feel them" she said shyly.

"Hey, it's ok, you're ok, and they're ok, so don't worry" Luke said and rubbed her round stomach gently, Lorelai smiled and they turned their attention back to the movie.

"That was a _very _weird movie" Luke said once the movie was over.

"Shh" Lorelai told him and she turned her attention towards the screen, then the little squirrel started to 'squiken' and Lorelai started doing the same, Luke just laughed when he noticed that the sounds that she was doing sounded just like the ones the squirrel was doing. "Hey! Don't mock" she said once that scene was over and playfully smack his shoulder.

They just sat there enjoying themselves while the main menu of the DVD played over and over.

"That's annoying" Luke said.

"When it gets to you, yes. But when you ignore it, then no"

"Oh, so I just have to ignore it" Luke said mocking Lorelai.

"No, you have to _try _and ignore it"

"So it can't be ignored?"

"Nop" Lorelai said then she laughed.

"Turned it of" Luke begged, at that Lorelai laughed harder, fed up Luke reached for the remote and turned it off.

"Hey!" Lorelai complained once she noticed what he had done.

"Sorry" Luke said with a smile and placed the remote on the bedside table that was on his side, that way Lorelai couldn't get it.

"Mean" Lorelai told him and stuck her tongue at him, Luke quickly leaned in and kissed the tip of her tongue, and Lorelai smiled she pulled Luke closer to kiss her more deeply.

"Don't even think about it" Luke mumbled against her lips.

"About what?" Lorelai mumbled with a smile, she reached her hand behind his neck and played with the hairs there.

"That" Luke said and pulled back. "Doctor said to take it easy" Luke reminded her again.

"So… we can _take it easy" _ Lorelai said seductively, and leaned in again but Luke pulled back.

"Not for a little while longer" Luke told her and she pouted. "Don't do _that_" Luke said motioning towards her pouting lips, she pouted harder and added the puppy eyes. "You're mean" Luke said with a sigh.

"C'mon Luke" Lorelai begged. "Can't we just fool around for a little while?"

"We were never able to do just that. And you know it" Luke told her with a smug grin.

"Look at you. Someone is proud of himself"

"Just a bit" Luke told her. Lorelai started pouting again. "No" Luke said when he noticed 'the return of the pout'.

"Just for a little while. It's not fair that I'm in the sex stage of pregnancy and the Doctor told me to take it easy"

"Sex stage?"

"Hadn't you notice?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Well, now that you mention it" Luke said after remembering and then a smile spread on his face.

"Aw, look at you. I bet you're rethinking what the Doctor said" Lorelai told him with a grin.

"God, you have no idea" Luke said before he could stop himself, Lorelai laughed.

"Good, now add a bunch of horny hormones to that feeling and you'll know how I feel" Lorelai said laughing.

"Sorry" Luke said flinching.

"Don't worry about it, just come here and kiss me senseless" Lorelai said with a wink.

"Nice try" Luke said, but walked over nevertheless and kissed her quickly then went downstairs.

"Mean!" Lorelai said after he left. She lay on her back and fell asleep.

An HoUr AnD A HaLf Or So LaTeR

Luke was downstairs in the living room watching a game, he was really into it and he didn't hear Lorelai come into the room.

"Luke, your boys are hungry" she said sleepily walking and then sitting next to him.

"God! Gees Lorelai make some noise when you walk or something" Luke said and Lorelai giggled.

"Sorry" she said with a shy smile.

"What were you saying?" Luke said returning his gaze back at the game.

"Huuuungryyyyyy" Lorelai pouted.

"I called Pete's like twenty minutes ago" still looking at the game.

"You're such a good provider" Lorelai cooed, Luke nodded not paying much attention to her. "Luke?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you"

"Mm Hmm"

"I drank coffee a little while ago" _maybe saying that will wake him from his gaze _Lorelai thought.

"Mm Hmm" _drats that didn't do it. Aja, I know._

"I thought you should know…" _dramatic pause _Lorelai told herself, and still zero reaction. "…I had an affair with Kirk a while ago and there's like a 70 percent chance that the boys are his"

"Mm Hmm, tell him congratulations for me"

"Luke!" Lorelai squeaked and smacked him. The bell rang. "Pizza is here, and I suggest you get it cuz' I'm supposed to be resting"

"Yeah, now you decide to follow what the Doctor ordered" Luke said gruffly while getting up. "Don't change the channel and tell me if something important happens" he went to get the pizza.

"I don't know anything about baseball" Lorelai called after him.

"Just call me when the crowd yells frantically!" Luke called from the entrance.

"That I can do!"

A WhIlE LaTeR

"… so just because the ball went over that yellow line he can run all the bases and score?" Lorelai asked placing the remaining piece of pizza on her plate and placed it on the center table.

"Yes, it's called a homerun, it's actually hard to do"

"Well apparently not so hard cuz he's done two ever since I started paying attention to the game"

"That's cuz' he's really good" Luke told her and he took another sip of his coke.

"Have you ever made a homerun?" Lorelai asked turning to look at him.

"A couple" Luke shrugged it off.

"Look at you, being all modest" Lorelai said and pinched his cheek.

"Pinching" Luke protested, Lorelai smiled and stopped then turn to pay attention to the game.

"Have you ever gone tailgating?" Lorelai asked Luke after a couple of minutes.

"When I was younger, me and my dad always tailgated" Luke admitted shyly.

"That's so sweet" Lorelai leaned closer and kissed his cheek.

"Shh, game" Luke said pointing to the screen.

"Hey, what do you say to a barbecue?" Lorelai asked after a while.

"Is this some kind of joke or something?" Luke asked turning to look at her.

"Nop, I was thinking we should have a barbecue"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just feel like having a party. And Halloween is too far away to wait for it" Lorelai explained.

"Why do we need a party?" Luke asked confused.

"To celebrate that the boys and I are ok" Luke hesitated. "Pleeeeeaaaaase?" Lorelai begged.

"Will you take it easy before during and after the BB-Q?" Luke asked negotiating.

"If you say yes I will?" Lorelai offered.

"Ok, when?"

"This Saturday?"

"Sure" Luke said and Lorelai shrieked.

"That's why I love you!" she said and then kissed him.

"Good to know why" Luke mumbled against her lips.

"I'll tell Miss Patty tomorrow" Lorelai told him once they pulled apart.

"Tell her what?"

"About the BB-Q, so she'll tell everybody"

"_Everybody?_" Luke asked a little afraid, Lorelai just nodded.

"Yes, it's a big celebration" Lorelai said in a 'duh' tone.

"What is?" Luke asked out of the loop again.

"That fact that the boys and I are ok, and that my panic attack was nothing mayor" Lorelai explained with puppy eyes so Luke would say yes.

"You are gonna milk that excuse for a very long time, aren't you" Luke said narrowing his eyes.

"Only until I give birth, _then _I'm gonna milk _that_" Lorelai told him with a smug look. "So, what do you say?'

"Fine, but remember, take it easy" Luke reminded her.

"Yay!" was all Lorelai said and then she kissed him. They kept watching the game till the end, the Arizona diamondbacks won 5-2 against the New York Mets. A little after the game ended Jess arrived home, Luke and Lorelai had stayed on the couch talking about the BB-Q.

"Hey, you just missed the game" Luke said once he noticed Jess.

"Yeah I know, the Mets lost" Jess said walking into the living room.

"How did you know?" Luke asked confused.

"Caesar had the radio on" Jess shrugged.

"Hey Jess, guess what" Lorelai told him once they stopped their baseball talk.

"What?"

"We're gonna have a barbecue this Saturday" Lorelai said happily.

"Really?"

"Yep, a big one. So tell Samantha" Luke told him.

"I will. Well, I'm gonna go finish my homework" Jess got up and started to leave.

"Thanks for covering today" Luke told Jess.

"No problem" with that he left to his room.

"So, tomorrow morning…" Luke started once he heard Jess' door close.

"…I'll call my parents" Lorelai said with a sigh.

"Good. A get Sookie or Rory to help you organize everything" Luke told her.

"I already told you I would" she whined like a ten year old. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Depends"

"On what?"

"Is it another cartoon?" Luke asked flinching.

"Nop"

"Ok then, yes we can" he said with a smile.

"Yay, I'll go get _Final Destination 2 _and you go get some ice-cream" Lorelai said getting up and walking over to the downstairs DVD collection.

"_Final Destination 2?" _Luke whined.

"Yep, you said it was ok as long as it wasn't a cartoon" Lorelai reminded him.

"Fine" Luke sighted and left to go get the ice-cream.

"Chocolate ice cream!" Lorelai yelled.

"Anything else?"

"Canned peaches" Lorelai said, and although Luke couldn't see her he knew she said that smiling.

"Crazy!" was all he responded.

"Hey! It's not my fault, your boys cant make up their mind!"

A WhIlE LaTeR

"Stop doing that" Luke said annoyed. The ice cream and the peaches were long gone. Lorelai was cuddled next to Luke, and every time something disgusting or scary happened she turned and hides behind Luke's shoulder.

"Why?" came Lorelai's muffled voice.

"Because you miss most of the movie when you do that"

"So?"

"Then you're annoying me, cuz you don't know what happened"

"_So?" _

"Just watch the movie, Lorelai" Luke said a little exasperated.

"But its _way _too bloody and I don't want to get scared"

"Then why did you pick this movie?"

"Cuz' I wanted to _hear _some bloody movie" Lorelai explained in a 'duh' tone.

"Crazy" Luke mumbled.

"I heard that"

In ThEiR BeDrOom

Luke was already in bed with his eyes closed but not asleep yet, he was wearing sweatpants and a shirt. Lorelai walked out of the bathroom in his flannel, she walked over to his side of the bed and kissed him.

"Stop it" Luke mumbled against her lips.

"What, you don't like it?" Lorelai faked disappointment.

"I love it…"

"Good" she said and started kissing him again.

"… but the doctor said…" Luke continued, Lorelai sighted and pulled away.

"Fine" she said and walked to her side of the bed. "But in two days…" Lorelai threatened while she got under the covers.

"I'll be all yours" Luke said with a chuckle.

"Good to know" she shifted a lot until she got in a semi comfortable position. "Night" she whispered almost asleep.

"Night" Luke said kissed her cheek and rubbed a hand over her tummy.

DiNeR ArOuNd 10am

Luke was walking around serving the late breakfast crew. The door bells jingled, Lorelai and Sookie entered the diner.

"Cake!" Sookie screeched. Lorelai had told her about the BBQ and they were planning everything. Miss Patty was already spreading the word.

"Oh yes! Chocolate! No wait… vanilla!... no, chocolate… hmm" Lorelai said.

"We can mix them together!" Sookie voiced her idea.

"No" was all Luke said as he passed by them.

"_Ok, _then we can make both!" Sookie squeaked.

"Yes! And ice cream, we have to have ice cream" Lorelai said, they went over to a table.

"Sure, anything else?" Sookie asked.

"For dessert? Hmm, no, I think that's all I want. Well at least for now" Lorelai told her and Luke walked up to them.

"So, you told Miss Patty" Luke stated. Lorelai winced and nodded. "Have you called your parents yet?" Lorelai shook her head. "Then why did you tell Miss Patty?" Lorelai shrugged.

"Wow it feels like I'm seven again" Sookie suddenly said. Both Luke and Lorelai turn to look at her with confused looks.

"What?" Lorelai asked giggling.

"When I was seven, I went over to my best friends' house, she hadn't cleaned her room and her dad started punishing her in front of me. I felt so bad, for her and for me. Now I feel the same way" Sookie explained.

"_Ok" _Luke said and then turned towards Lorelai. "Call your parents"

"I would, but there's a no cell phone policy" Lorelai said with a smile pointing towards the cell phone sign.

"Well, consider this the exception of the rule" Luke said sternly and walked back over to the kitchen.

"Hey! What about our orders!" Lorelai asked from the table.

"You can order once you've called them!" Luke yelled back.

"Wow he's tough" Sookie said with wide eyes, Lorelai sighted and reached into her purse for the phone.

"Hello?... yes hi…is Emily there… her daughter… no she doesn't know… I'll wait' Lorelai said into the phone.

"Lorelai?" Emily sounded surprised.

"Hi mom" Lorelai said happily.

"Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Is Rory ok? Why aren't you talking?" Emily ranted. _Wow, that's were I got it from _Lorelai thought.

"Mom! Everything's fine. I was just calling to invite you and dad over on Saturday for a BBQ" Lorelai explained before her mother had an aneurism.

"A Barbecue?"

"Yes, this Saturday. Preparations start as early as two, but the BBQ wont be until five" Lorelai told her.

"Is it a special occasion?"

"Yes it is!" Lorelai said happily.

"Is it Luke's birthday?"

"Not yet. Besides he already had me swear not to make a big deal about it" Lorelai sighted.

"Ok, then what are we celebrating?" Emily asked intrigued.

"That we're all ok" Lorelai stated.

"What?"

"We are celebrating the fact that the boys and I are ok" Lorelai explained.

"Oh, that's a very important thing to celebrate" Emily said honestly.

"I know, so, are you coming?"

"Consider this our RSVP" Emily said.

"Good"

"Was there anything else?"

"No, not really"

"Ok then, I have to go because I'm having tea with some of the girls" Emily explained.

"Ok mom, bye, see you Saturday" Lorelai said.

"What about Friday?"

"Do I have to go" Lorelai whined like a four year old.

"Fine, you can skip this Friday due to the BBQ and your recent visit to the hospital" Emily gave in.

"Thanks mom, bye"

"Bye, Lorelai" and they hung up. Lorelai placed her cell phone back in her purse.

"Luke! I already called my mom!" Lorelai yelled towards the kitchen and everybody in the diner turn to look her way.

"Lorelai" Luke hissed once he reached their table. "How many times have I told you? _No yelling in the diner" _

"Sorry" Lorelai said with a smirk.

"I feel seven again" Sookie said.

GiLmOrE-DaNeS HoUsE

Lorelai was lying down on her bad while talking on the phone with Rory.

"… I'll be there after Friday night dinner" Rory said.

"Yay!" Lorelai said.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Jess taking Samantha?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because… I was thinking of… inviting someone" Rory said shyly.

"Iiiiiiuuuuu who?"

"You don't know him" Rory said a little ashamed.

"Sure, you can bring anyone you want, kiddo"

"Good, good" Rory said and nodded even though Lorelai couldn't see it. After a little silence Lorelai said.

"I called Liz and T.J"

"What?" Rory was taken aback by Lorelai's confession.

"Well, Jess and I talked…"

"Wow and the world didn't implode?"

"Jaja"

"Sorry, so you and Jess talked?"

"Yes and we decided that we should invite Liz and T.J"

"And he was ok with it?"

"Yeah, remember he is on a good path now"

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that"

"Yeah, whatever. The point is that I called and invited them over for the weekend…" Lorelai said.

"The weekend!" Rory shrieked.

"…without telling Luke" Lorelai finished.

"You're dead" Rory simply said.

"He wouldn't kill me… would he?"

"Well, maybe not now. But once the boys are born…"

"Gee thanks" Lorelai said and Rory giggled.

"Mom, it's gonna be ok" Rory reassured her.

"You sure? You're sure he wont be mad at me?"

"Ok, it'll _eventually_ be ok" Rory said and Lorelai sighted. "Where are they staying?"

"Jess' room" Lorelai responded in a monotone voice.

"And where is Jess staying?"

"Pull out couch in the living room"

"And he's ok with that?" Rory still couldn't believe Jess and her mom had talked or that he was ok with Liz and T.J coming for the BBQ and now he's giving up his room.

"His idea" was all Lorelai said.

"Wow. So, full house this weekend" Rory tried to lighten the mood.

"Yep, full house"

"Mom, really, Luke is gonna be ok with this" Rory reassured her again. "If not the you can blame the mood swings"

"Good point" Lorelai smiled "Thanks hon"

"Anytime" Rory said and then heard Lorelai make a weird sound "Are you ok?" she got worried.

"Yeah, it's just that your brother seems to think that my bladder is a squishy toy" Lorelai told her with one hand on her growing stomach.

"Aww how cute" Rory cooed.

"Not cute, it hurts a little and it makes me want to pee" Lorelai whined.

"Eww, gross!" Rory said and Lorelai giggled.

"You know, you used to do the same thing"

"Mom! I'm traumatized for life" Rory first shrieked and then she mumbled Lorelai just burst into laughter.

LaTeR ThAt NiGhT

Luke and Lorelai were already in bed, and Lorelai was considering telling Luke about Liz. Luke breathing started to get even and Lorelai decided it was now or… well not now.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked tentative.

"Mmm?" he mumbled not moving a muscle.

"What do you think of Liz?" _wow nice way to ease into it _Lorelai scoffed herself.

"What?" he turned to look at her.

"Liz…"

"My sister?"

"Yes, what do you think of her? Do you like her?"

"Have you gone bonkers?" ignoring his question Lorelai continued.

"I invited her on Saturday" Lorelai blurted out.

"You what?"

"That's not all" Lorelai winced.

"What do you mean that's not all?" Luke asked sitting up.

"Her and T.J are staying in Jess' room" she prepared for his outburst.

"_Staying?" _Luke asked and Lorelai nodded. "Staying! How long?"

"The weekend" Lorelai whispered and Luke got out of the bed.

"When were you planning on telling me this?"

"I just did!" she said sitting up, Luke took a few deep breaths.

"Why?" Luke said more calmly.

"Why what?" Lorelai said a little hurt and holding back some tears, _why am I about to cry? Stupid hormones! _

"Why did you invite them for the weekend without consulting with me?" Luke crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the floor.

"Because its family" she whispered.

"So?"

"I thought I would be nice to celebrate with family" Lorelai said sternly.

"Celebrate what? This is stupid!" _aw crap! _Luke thought as soon as those words left his mouth.

"Stupid? Stupid!" Lorelai got up from the bed. "So, to you, the fact that _your _sons and _your _girlfriend are ok is stupid!"

"That's not what I meant" Luke tried to calm her.

"Tsk" Lorelai said and started walking to the door but Luke beat her to it and blocked her way. She just turned around and walked over to the bathroom and went inside, locking the door behind her.

"Lorelai, Lorelai c'mon I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" He said walking up to the door, once he got there he tried to open it but it didn't work. "Open the door. C'mon open up, I'm sorry! You just took me by surprised"

"Whatever!" Lorelai yelled back and Luke could tell she was crying. _Aw damn! Way to go Danes, you just made your pregnant girlfriend cry._

"Lorelai please, you have no idea how relieved I was that you're ok. It just… how would you feel if I invited you parent to stay the weekend?" he heard muffled sounds inside then the door knob slowly turned, it clicked and a little while later the door opened to reveal a puffed eye and sobbing Lorelai. "I'm _so _sorry I didn't mean it…" she walked over to him and hugged him the best she could.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you first, but when Jess brought it up I just said yes and…"

"_He _brought it up?" Luke asked taking a small step back to look her in the eye, she nodded.

"That's why I said yes right away…"

"It's ok…" he was rubbing her back. "I can survive a weekend with them" Luke said.

"Really?"

"Of course, not. I'll just busy myself at the diner"

"Good plan" Lorelai said in that voice you hear on people that had cried a lot.

"Aw honey I'm sorry" Luke said kissing the top of her head.

"Wow you must really mean it if your calling me _honey" _Lorelai said grinning.

"Of course I mean it" she looked up and kissed him. "You ok?" she nodded and kissed him again, more deeply this time. "We ok?" Lorelai nodded and kissed him passionately she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Doctor…" Luke said with a sigh, Lorelai pulled back.

"Right, doctor…" Lorelai said taking a step back. "Tomorrow night?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow night I'm all yours" Luke said with a nod and a crooked grin.

"Can't wait" Lorelai said, kissed him and went over to the bed. Luke did the same.

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry**_

_**I get wrapped up and started writing in my 3 stories at once (very bad idea) but updating as soon as I can.**_

_**Tell me what you think PLEEEEAAAAASSSEE**_

_**Thanx!**_

_**Next chapter will be the BBQ**_


	27. BBQ Football & babygirls

FrIdAy MiDnIgHt

"Happy now?" Luke asked and Lorelai nodded with a content smile. "Wow was I _that _good?"

"MmmHmm" Lorelai said still nodding.

"I left you speechless" Luke said with a chuckle.

"I told you, it's the stage" she mumbled.

"Well that's the best pregnancy stage there is" Luke stated.

"MmmHmm" Lorelai said with a huge grin. Luke scooted down to place a hand on Lorelai's stomach.

"You guys ok?" he asked rubbing her stomach.

"They're fine" Lorelai reassured him, while running her hands thru his hair.

"You sure? Cuz' it got really wild there for a while" he said remembering.

"Look at you all proud" she teased and he chuckled.

NeXt MoRnInG

"I'm leaving" Luke whispered in Lorelai's ear and she mumbled something. "Don't exhaust yourself"

"MmHm"

"I'll be here in a couple of hours to set everything up" he kissed her forehead and started to leave.

"Love you" Lorelai mumbled and wiggled to get more comfortable.

"Love you too" he responded but she was already asleep, after all, they had stayed up until two A.M. just talking and it was now seven.

Luke was walking out the main entrance when someone called his name.

"Yeah?" he turned to see Rory walking downstairs.

"Did you make coffee?" she asked once she was downstairs.

"Good morning to you too" Luke teased.

"Sorry, good morning Luke. Did you made coffee?" she said happily, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry but no coffee in this house" Luke said shrugging.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope"

"Daddy" she whined.

"I'll bring you a cup later" they were getting used to that. Rory knew Luke couldn't resist after she called him dad or daddy.

"Ok"

"Don't let your mom work to hard" Luke told her and he left. Rory went to the kitchen to grab a pop tart.

Around eleven Lorelai walked downstairs in Luke flannel and a pair of short shorts. It might be the end of September, but for Lorelai it's not cold. She walked into the living room and saw Rory watching _Maury. _

"So is he the father?" Lorelai asked pointing towards the screen while sitting next to her daughter.

"Don't know yet, their gonna tell the results on the next show"

"Hate when they do that"

"Yeah" Rory agreed and then silence fell upon them.

"So…" Lorelai started.

"So… what?" Rory turned to look at Lorelai.

"This guy you invited?"

"Julian" Rory corrected.

"Right, Julian. What's the deal there?"

"Well he's in one of my classes. And we've been flirting here and there for a while. He asked me to dinner and I said yes, so right now we're in that unknown territory" Rory explained.

"And you're bringing him here while you're on unknown territory?"

"Why? Was that not a good idea" Rory started to panic since she doesn't have experience in the whole dating world.

"No, I mean, you asked him to come to a BBQ with your family on a Saturday and he said yes"

"So?"

"He said _yes" _

"_So?" _

"I'm thinking its no longer 'unknown territory' honey" Lorelai said with a soft expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Well in my opinion, he wants something more… steady" Lorelai said and Rory's expression changed into a small smile.

"You think?" she asked enthusiastically and Lorelai nodded.

"What time is he getting here?"

"He's gonna come help set up" Rory said shyly.

"Oh he is _so _into you. He's trying to suck up to your parents" Lorelai cooed.

"Stop it" Rory whined. The front door opened, Luke and Jess walked in. "Daddy" Rory said going extra heavy on the whine.

"Leave her alone, Lorelai" was all Luke said while he past by the living rooms' entrance.

"Hey!" Lorelai yelled after him. "You're supposed to take my side, not hers" Lorelai said and Rory stuck her tongue at Lorelai. "Not fair" Lorelai mumbled.

At twelve thirty there was a knock at the door. Rory was at the diner helping Lane. Jess and Luke were outside setting some things up, and since Lorelai was upstairs getting ready (and the only one who heard the knock) she went downstairs to answer it.

"Hey Jake!" Lorelai said once opening the door. Jake was an old friend of Luke's. He and Luke often hang out.

"Hey Lorelai, how ya doin'?" he said coming in.

"Fine. The guys are outside"

"Guys?" Jake asked.

"Yep. Jess and Luke"

"Jess is helping out?" he couldn't believe it; actually nobody believed Jess had changed.

"Yes he is. Why don't you go join them. Oh, but before you go, grab a beer. Don't want to feel left out"

"Right. See ya Lorelai" with that he left to the kitchen, grabbed a beer and went outside. Lorelai went upstairs to finish getting ready. "If you put that there, where are we supposed to play football?" Jake said walking outside and noticing Luke and Jess putting a table in the center of the back yard.

"Hey Jake" Luke said leaving the table and shaking Jake's hand.

"That's what I told him" Jess said walking up to them.

"And you didn't listen to him?" Jake asked Luke.

"Jess! Samantha's on the phone!" Lorelai yelled from the balcony.

"Alright, thanks!" with that Jess ran inside.

"Talk about a short leash" Luke teased. When Jake came over, Luke was a completely different man.

"Luke! If you put that table there, where are you guys supposed to play football!" Lorelai yelled again. Jake started to laugh and Luke just mumbled something.

"Fine, we'll move the table" Luke said loud enough so Lorelai could hear him.

"Now who's on a short leash?" Jake teased him.

"Shut up and help me" Luke said, him and Jake moved the table onto the porch that went around the whole house.

ThE DiNeR

"… so he's coming here?" Lane asked Rory. The diner was slow since everybody was getting ready for the BBQ.

"Yep. He's picking me up here and then we're going home" Rory explained.

"So, Julian?..." Lane asked and Rory nodded. "…. He's gonna help set everything up?"

"Yeah, he offered to help and I said it was ok"

"He really likes you, huh?" Lane teased.

"Wow, you sound just like mom" Rory said and then the bells above the door jingled.

"Rory?" asked a male voice.

"Hey"

"Hi" he walked up to the counter. Rory and Lane were behind it. "So, this is your dad's diner"

"Yeah, I'm just helping while they get everything ready" Rory explained. "Oh! Julian this is Lane…" she motioned towards her friend. "…and lane this is Julian"

"Hi" they both said at the same time and shook hands.

"You're ok here, right?" Rory asked Lane.

"Yeah, you two go and tell Luke everything is under control" Lane said gesturing for them to leave with her hands.

"Luke is your dad right?" Julian asked and lane gave Rory a 'you have to tell him' look.

"Yeah, we need to talk" Rory said and they both left the diner. "See, Luke is my dad. But he's not my father"

"What?"

"My birth father is Christopher…"

"The guy from the wedding?" Julian asked and Rory nodded.

"Luke is… well, he is my dad by choice…"

"By choice?"

"Yes. He's always been there for my mom and me. And now that they're dating and having twins I asked him if I could call him dad and he was ok with it" Rory explained in one breath.

"That's very sweet" he said placing an arm around her shoulder.

"I know" she said and settled more comfortably. They left his car parked outside the diner because there would be no place to park it outside the house.

MeAnWhIlE At ThE HoUsE

Lorelai was outside watching how Luke and Jake got stuff ready when Jess walked outside.

"Hey Luke!" He called from the porch.

"What?"

"Can I borrow the car?"

"Why?"

"I need to go pick up Samantha" Jess admitted shyly.

"Man, she's got you whipped" Jake teased.

"No she doesn't!"

"Sorry Jess, but she does" Lorelai told him.

"Whatever. Keys please?" Jess asked again.

"Aw but only because you rhymed" Luke teased

"Aw gees" Jess said while catching the keys Luke threw at him.

"And he keeps on doing it" Lorelai also teased.

"You two are made for each other" Jess shot back.

"Aww you also think so?" Lorelai asked.

"Hey Jess and the way back stop at the tavern to see if they need a ride" Luke told Jess.

"I would, but they called before I came out here and said that they were on their way" Jess informed them.

"Damn it! I told buddy he didn't have to come and help" Luke grumbled

"Buddy is coming?" Jake asked and Luke nodded. "Alright!"

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"Buddy is the best person to have in a party" Jake told her.

"Really?" Lorelai couldn't believe it, Jake nodded.

StArS HoLlOw StReEtS

Jess was approaching the diner when he saw Rory with a guy. He pulled up next to them.

"Want a ride?" Jess asked and that threw of Julian.

"What?" Julian asked.

"Julian this is my cousin Jess. Jess this is Julian" Rory introduced them before anything else happened.

"Hey" Jess said with a nod.

"Sorry about that" Julian said.

"Nah, it's ok. So do you want me to take you guys?" Jess asked Rory.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go pick up Samantha"

"So technically you're going in the opposite direction as us?" Rory asked with a giggle.

"Well, yeah. But I'd still take you"

"Don't worry Jess, we'll walk" Rory said.

"Fine…" Jess started but was interrupted by Julian.

"We will?" Julian asked looking at Rory.

"You don't want to?" Rory asked.

"It's just that I want to get there fast so I can help out" Julian explained.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Luke has Jake there and buddy said they're on their way" Jess told him. "And Jackson should be there soon"

"Buddy's coming?" Rory asked and Jess nodded. "So early?" Jess nodded again. "Luke had a fit, didn't he?"

"A small one, cuz' he said he told Buddy not to come and help" Jess said.

"In that case we better get there soon so Buddy wont have to help and your dad wont have a fit" Julian piped in.

"Ok, lets go" Rory said and they both got in the car.

A couple of minutes later Jess dropped Rory and Julian off at the house, then he drove off.

"Mom?" Rory called as soon as they walked inside. "Hello?" she tried again and was answered with silence. Then she heard laughs coming from the back yard. "And that's my mom" Rory told Julian.

"She sounds nice" he teased.

BaCkYaRd

"…it's not funny" Luke told them sternly. They had been hanging the 'stupid lights' and a hammer fell on Luke's toe; he made a funny noise and a weird face when it did.

"Yeah it is" Jake said laughing, Lorelai nodded.

"That's it, no more lights" Luke stated.

"No, no, no! Luke I'm sorry, your right, it's not funny" Lorelai quickly said and stopped laughing.

"Short leash" Jake said in a sing song voice. Lorelai looked at him with a weird expression and Luke just grinned.

"Mom!" Rory said coming out.

"Rory!" Lorelai got up from her chair and walked over to her.

"Mom, this is Julian" Rory said, Lorelai smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you, Miss Gilmore" Julian said politely.

"You too Julian. But _please _call me Lorelai" she begged.

"Ok I will, Lorelai"

"Thanks"

"Mom?..." Rory asked and Lorelai turned her attention towards Rory. "Why is Luke mad?" she said noticing Luke's facial expression.

"Oh, he dropped a hammer on his toe earlier and got mad because Jake and I wouldn't stop laughing" Lorelai said and started laughing again.

"He's mad?" Julian asked a little afraid.

"Oh, no. He's just cranky, but only at me and Jake" Lorelai quickly reassured him.

"Dad!" Rory said and Luke turned.

"_Dad_?" asked Jake, Luke nodded and walked over to Rory.

"Hey, I'm Luke" he said extending his hand towards Jake. Jake noticed how his mood changed.

"I'm Julian"

"I understand you're here to help?" Luke asked once he got his hand back.

"Yes sir"

"Luke" Luke corrected.

"What?" Julian was confused.

"Call me Luke"

"Ok then, yes Luke"

"Better. Now, follow me" Luke gave Lorelai a quick kiss told her to go inside for a while and then walked off. Julian smiled at Rory he put on a brave face and followed Luke.

"So… that's your guy" Lorelai said.

"Yep, that's Julian" Rory nodded. They went inside to watch some TV. Every once in a while they heard laughs coming from the outside, and that made both Rory and Lorelai happy.

"You never told me what Luke said about the whole Liz deal" Rory suddenly said breaking the comfortable silence they had been in.

"He wasn't thrilled"

"That's it? That's all your gonna tell me?" Rory asked after a little time. She was giving Lorelai time to elaborate, which she didn't.

"It just, it got ugly for a while but then everything was ok"

"How ugly?" Rory asked concerned.

"I ended up locked in the bathroom crying" Lorelai whispered.

"Aww mom…"

"But I blame it on the stupid hormones more that I do Liz" Lorelai quickly added.

"But everything's ok, right?" Rory asked concerned. _It didn't seem like they were fighting. Although God knows they can hide everything pretty well _ Rory thought.

"It's more than ok. It's perfect" Lorelai reassured with a smile.

"Good…" Rory said and was interrupted by the door bell. "I'll get it"

Lorelai could hear Rory talking to a bunch of people, she was just about to get up and see who it was when they all walked into the living room.

"You guys came together?" Lorelai asked once she noticed that it was Buddy, Maisy, Sookie, Jackson, little Davy, and Baby Martha. She was four months old.

"No you silly" Sookie said walking up to Lorelai.

"We saw them pulling over, so we decided to wait" Buddy told her.

"Oh. Well, the guys can go outside" Lorelai said to Buddy and Jackson. "Us girls are gonna kill sometime here" Lorelai said getting more comfortable, if that was possible, on the couch.

"Sorry honey, but I need to get started" Sookie said pointing towards the kitchen.

"I told Sookie I was gonna help" Maisy said.

"Ok then, we can hang in the kitchen" Lorelai said getting up.

"Only if you promise not to help" Sookie said a little worried.

"What? Why?" Maisy asked.

"My mom can't cook" Rory stated while bouncing baby Martha; Davy was outside with the men.

"That's not true, everybody can cook" Maisy said. All the girls were walking towards the kitchen.

"Everybody but these two" Luke said walking in and pointing to Lorelai and Rory.

"Lucas!..." Maisy warned. "Be nice"

"Sorry, but it's true" he said walking up to Maisy and saying hi.

"Well, I'll just have to change that" Maisy said determined.

"Please don't, I don't want to have to rush someone to the ER" Luke mocked and Maisy slapped his shoulder.

"He's right" Sookie piped in.

"Fine, I'll teach you some other time" Maisy told Lorelai.

"Good luck. I got burned four times before I gave up" Luke told Maisy. Maisy turned to look at Lorelai who nodded shyly. Luke was now standing next to Rory "C'mere baby" he said to Martha, and then grabbed her. His fatherly instincts kicked in a lot earlier, ever since she was born.

"Have you asked him yet?" Sookie whispered in Lorelai's ear.

"Not yet" Lorelai said looking over at Luke with Martha.

"Do you want me to do it?" Sookie asked again.

"No, I'll do it" Lorelai said with determination.

"Wait, now?" Sookie asked when she noticed Lorelai walking over at Luke. She nodded, her eyes fixed on Luke.

"Hey, c'mon" Lorelai grabbed Luke and pulled him over to the living room.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked once Lorelai let go of his arm.

"Sookie asked me something, and now I have to ask you"

"Ask me what?"

"She wanted to know if we would like to be Martha's God-parents" Lorelai said in once breath.

"Really?" Luke was shocked and flattered. Lorelai nodded. "I'd love to" Luke said with a smile. Lorelai kissed him until she felt someone yanking at her hair.

"Ow…ow…ow" Lorelai said. Moving her head to where the little hand was pulling.

"Hey" Luke said and took Martha's little hand in his and made her let go of Lorelai's hair.

After Lorelai had accidentally 'dropped' the salt shaker into the mash-potato batch she was kicked out of the kitchen, and Rory had to go and buy more potatoes and salt. Lorelai was currently upstairs in her room sleeping next to Martha. Luke had told her to take a nap before people started getting there. She woke up when something, some_one_, was pocking her cheek.

"Hey, you woke up before I did" Lorelai said in a soothing baby voice. "Let's go down and see mommy, and daddy, and the food, and uncle Luke…" they were walking downstairs.

"Hi Lorelai. How've you been feeling?" Samantha asked. She was going into the kitchen from the living room.

"Great actually. When did you guys get here?" Lorelai asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs with baby Martha in her arms.

"About half an hour" Samantha said.

"Wow, how long was I sleeping?"

"A little over an hour and a half" Rory told her.

"Is anybody else here?" Lorelai asked and at that moment a 'T.J don't!' was heard from outside. "Liz and T.J are here?" Lorelai asked and both Rory and Samantha nodded.

"They got here before we did" Samantha told her.

"Oh, Luke must be thrilled" Lorelai said then started walking over to the backyard door.

Outside were Luke, Jake, Jess, Jackson, Buddy, T.J and Davy. Luke had Davy move can by can of soda into the coolers, he thought that having him move the beer was not a good idea so he just told him about the soda. Everybody else was setting up the grills. They had three big grills; one was Luke's the other Jackson's and the last one was Buddy's.

"You guy's ok?" Lorelai asked through the opened door. Luke jogged over to her.

"Morning" he said.

"Hi. What did TJ do now?"

"He was gonna try and connect a gas tank to an electric grill" Luke said annoyed.

"Good thing you stopped him" Lorelai said thru giggles. Martha started to fuss. "Someone's hungry" Lorelai said in a baby voice.

"Go inside and get her a snack" Luke said. He kissed her then she went inside.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen where all the girls were at. Sookie and Maisy were cooking. Liz, Rory and Samantha were standing around the island talking.

"Hey Sookie, guess who's hungry" Lorelai said.

"Oh, is my baby hungry. Well of course she is, she just woke up" Sookie said in a baby voice walking up to Lorelai and gabbing Martha.

"I was talking about me" Lorelai whined.

"Here, taste this" Maisy said giving Lorelai a spoon.

"Mmm that's really good" Lorelai said thru a mouth full of some kind of goo.

"Mom, you just ate a spoonful of whipped broccoli and spinach" Rory said laughing.

"It's for my special dip" Sookie said.

"Eww! Gross!" Lorelai said and went to grab a glass of water.

"You didn't have to tell her what it was" Maisy said.

"But it's funny when she makes that face" Rory said still laughing.

"Look at you Lorelai" Liz said. "You look so… so… round"

"Liz!" Maisy said in her shock voice. Samantha and Rory burst into hysterical laughs.

"Gee thanks, I guess" Lorelai said after she drank the water that was in her mouth.

"I meant it as a compliment" Liz said.

"What did you mean as a compliment?" Luke asked walking into the kitchen with the other guys behind him.

"Your sister called me round" Lorelai said like a little kid, and walked over to hug Luke.

"Liz…" Luke said sternly then turned to look at Lorelai. "But she's right you know" Luke said and Lorelai hit his chest.

"Lucas!" this time Buddy used the sternly voice. "Ignore them Lorelai. You look absolutely gorgeous" he said. Lorelai detached herself from Luke and went over to hug Buddy.

"Careful or Maisy's gonna get jealous" Jake teased. Jake had known Maisy and Buddy since he was a little boy; he and Luke met at kindergarten and were inseparable since then until Jake went to college.

"Nah, hug him all you want darling" Maisy dismissed then.

"I just feel so loved" Buddy said.

At 3PM

Somehow everybody had decided to show up a two thirty instead of five-ish. The house had all the entrances open and the grills were on. Most of Stars Hollow was already there, and whoever was missing were bound to be there in an hour or so.

Lorelai was talking with Julian outside.

"…Luke is not gonna like that" Lorelai told him.

"And why's that?" Julian has been getting along with everybody he's met so far, even Jess. They actually have some things in common.

"Cuz' he's a Yankee man"

"So?" Julian said chuckling.

"You're a Sox man"

"_So_?"

"Those are two very different kinda men, man" Lorelai said and Julian laughed.

"Lorelai darling…" Miss Patty called walking up to them.

"Run" Lorelai mumbled towards Julian but he ignored her.

"Who is this gorgeous young man? Did Luke finally let you have a toy?" Miss Patty said eyeing him.

"Patty, this is not my toy, he is Rory's toy" Lorelai corrected. Julian blushed.

"Oh" you could hear the disappointment in her voice. "Well, she always had good taste" Julian blushed and Lorelai noticed.

"Oh, hey Julian? I think I heard Rory calling you…" he turned to see Lorelai with a thankful face.

"Oh yeah. Do you know where she is?" he said playing along.

"I think she's inside" Lorelai said with a smile. With that Julian left Miss Patty and Lorelai alone.

"Look at him go" Miss Patty said.

"Patty!" Lorelai said giggling.

At 5:30PM

"_Luke!" _Kirk whined.

"Not now Kirk!" Luke yelled back. He, Lorelai, Rory, Jess, Jake and Samantha were all sitting together eating.

"Why not!" Kirk whined again.

"Because I'm eating!" Luke was getting tired of this. They had been arguing about the same thing every three minutes.

"You eat too slooow!"

"That's cuz you wont stop bugging me!" every time they started the fight the girls and Jake would laugh, but Jess would just grumbled just like Luke.

"Kirk! If you don't stop annoying us I'll… I'll. I'll make you cry in front of everybody here!" Lorelai told him. The panic look on Kirk made everybody laugh. Kirk just looked to the floor and said he was gonna go pick up Lulu.

"Poor guy" Samantha said. "Is he drunk or something?" she asked Jess.

"Nop, he's always like that" Jess told her.

"And it's very annoying" Luke added.

"Mom…" Rory said, and once she got Lorelai's attention she pointed over to the kitchen door.

"Mom, dad!" Lorelai said almost chocking on her burger.

"Oh Uh" Jess said into Samantha's ear.

"Yep" replayed Samantha. Julian saw and remembered the stories Rory had told him about her grandparents.

"Wow! Where did my burger go?" Jess said getting up and leaving the table.

"Careful with the grill! Why don't I go help you?" Samantha said and followed Jess, but instead of going towards the grill they went on the opposite direction of her grandparents.

"Sorry, but that means you guys have to stay here" Luke told Rory and Julian.

"It's ok" Julian said but Rory told him not to be too enthusiastic.

"Hi grandma, hi grandpa" Rory said getting up to hug them both.

"Hello Rory" Richard said politely.

"Rory, you look nice" Emily said.

"Thanks grandma" Rory said with a smile. "Oh, here…" Rory nudged Julian "… this is Julian"

"Well nice to meet you" Richard said.

"Do you want something to drink Richard?" Luke asked.

"Sure, but I'll go get it. You enjoy your dinner"

"Thanks. Oh, the coolers are right over there…" Luke pointed "… behind Taylor and Babette"

"I'll be right back" Richard said and then he left. Lorelai nudged Rory.

"Oh! Umm… Julian can you umm get me another coke" Rory said, Julian gave her a weird look and then left.

"Who was that?" Emily asked taking the seat where Samantha was.

"He is Rory's friend" Lorelai said.

"Your friend?" Emily asked Rory.

"Yeah, my very, very good friend" Rory said.

"Oh" was all Emily said. "I want to be properly introduced" she stated.

"And you will" Rory said really fast. Just then Richard and Julian walked back, and they were talking.

"Here you go" Julian said handing her the soda.

"Hey, c'mere" Rory pulled Julian to where Emily was.

"This is not gonna be good" Lorelai whispered in Luke's ear.

"Grandma this is Julian, Julian this is my grandma"

"Nice to meet you" the both said at the same time and shook hands.

"I already met your husband" Julian added.

"Julian where did you meet Rory?" Emily asked.

"We are in a same class together" Julian said politely with a goofy grin.

"So you're a Yale man?" Richard asked happily.

"It's the only way to be a man" Julian teased.

"And just like that he won over the grandparents" Lorelai whispered again.

"Shh" Luke told her.

"Lorelai!..." Emily suddenly said.

"Yes mom?"

"What are you wearing?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Lorelai asked 'offended'.

"It's not what you're wearing, it's what it says" Emily said disgusted.

"What's wrong with it?" Lorelai asked looking down at her shirt. It said _'mom I found the beach ball' _and it had an arrow pointing to her stomach.

"It's not funny, Lorelai" Emily said sternly.

"Oh, I beg to differ" Lorelai said laughing.

An HoUr LaTeR

All the guys were making teams to play football for a while. The teams were separated into Luke's team or Jake's team. On Luke's team were Jess, Buddy and Al. On Jake's team were Julian, Jackson and TJ. Since Kirk wanted to play he needed to get another person to play and he couldn't find anybody.

"Kirk, you have two minutes to find someone" Luke told him and then walked inside to find Lorelai. And strangely enough she was in the kitchen with Sookie.

"Hey are you starting?" Lorelai asked once she saw him.

"In a little while" Luke told her. He garbed baby Martha from Lorelai's hands.

"Hey Luke?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah?" he kept his eyes on Martha's smile.

"Did Lorelai tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About being Martha's…" Sookie started but was interrupted by Luke.

"Godparents? Yeah she told me" he said with a smile.

"And…?" she still didn't know the answer.

"I'd love to" Luke told her.

MeAnWhIlE OuTsIdE

"…please, I really want to play" Kirk begged.

"No!" Taylor told him.

"But you're like a father to me…" Kirk insisted.

"Oh God" Taylor mumbled.

"If you don't play, I wont be able to play either"

"Ask someone else" Taylor said annoyed and tried to walk away.

"There's no one left. I promise you wont' have to do anything…" Kirk continued.

"Kirk…" Taylor sighted.

PlAyBaLl!

They were playing touch football. They had been playing for a while, and since they started not Kirk nor Taylor had touched the ball. Kirk was in Luke's team and Taylor was in Jake's. Everybody was watching the game and cheering for their team, the party had separated in half. Sookie and Lorelai were sitting on a little bench in the porch. Lorelai held a sleeping Martha in her arms and Sookie had a sleeping Davy. As soon as the game ended they were gonna take Davy and Martha up to Lorelai's bedroom so the noise wouldn't wake them.

Luke's team was wining by one. Jake's team had the ball, not only did they had the ball but Jake had a plan. Jake was going to hand the ball to Taylor, that way the other team would be thrown off. Taylor was supposed to through the ball at Julian and he would give it to Jackson so he could score. Luke, however, knew Jake and how he thought so he anticipated the ball being given to Taylor. So, the play started. And just like Luke thought Taylor had the ball. Luke ran towards Taylor, he got scared gave a little 'yelp' and threw the ball as hard as he could… right thru a window.

"Taylor!" Luke growled. The loud bang scared Lorelai and Sookie, and it woke up Davy and Martha. The ball died because of the sharp glass.

"Oh, look at the time" Taylor said and started to leave.

"You're paying for that!" Luke yelled after him and then Taylor was gone. Just like Kirk, since he was the one who convinced Taylor to play. Now that Taylor and Kirk were gone the party really started. Except for the fact that Luke was taping up the kitchen window. Now that Davy and Martha were woken up, they didn't want to fall asleep again.

EiGhT ThIrTy

Half of the people were gone. Liz and Lorelai were talking in the dining room. Luke walked down the stairs and stopped at frame of the living room entrance looking inside. In the living room Rory and Julian were baby-sitting Martha. Lorelai saw Luke not moving, just staring into the living room.

"I'll be right back" Lorelai suddenly said interrupting Liz' rant.

"Sure, go, go. I have to go check up on TJ, cuz' God only knows what he's up to" Liz said and go up to leave.

Lorelai walked up behind Luke and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What are you doing?" she whispered into his ear.

"Right now having a heart attack" Luke whispered back harshly.

"Sorry" Lorelai said giggling. "But, other than that?"

"Looking…" he said motioning with his head towards a laughing Rory and Jake taking care of Martha.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes and no" he said turning around in her arms.

"No? Why not?"

"It scares me" Luke said honestly.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's just… they look so comfortable with the baby that it… it freaks me out a little" Luke said shyly.

"Freaks you out how?" Lorelai didn't know if he was talking about the boys or something else.

"Rory is too young" Luke said suddenly. _Ok so its not about the boys_ Lorelai told herself.

"Too young for what?" even though now she knew it was not about the twins, she was still not getting it.

"To have a kid" Luke blurted out.

"What! Do you know something I don't?" Lorelai looked him in the eye.

"No! I was just thinking out loud. I mean it's ok if she wants kids, I just don't want her to think it would be nice to have one now" Luke explained before Lorelai misinterpreted what he said.

"I don't know where this is coming from. But I assure you, Rory is ok" Lorelai said placing a hand on his cheek. "Us, on the other hand" Lorelai teased placing the other hand on her stomach. Luke smiled and also placed a hand on her stomach, it was received by a strong kick.

"Hey babies, having fun?" Luke asked her tummy while stroking it.

"Look at you. Mister 'bachelor for life, I'm like my uncle Louis, jam hands hater' being all smushy"

"Lorelai…" Luke threatened and Lorelai giggled.

"No, seriously. Who would've thought you, Luke Danes, would be a great stepfather, future God father to a gorgeous baby girl, and soon to be the _father _of twin boys. I mean, that's like all the fathers there is" Lorelai said with a smile.

"There's one missing" Luke said seriously.

"Oh yeah? Which one?" Lorelai asked still smiling.

"Father to a gorgeous baby girl" he said looking straight into her eyes and then looked down.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked wanting to know if he was serious. "Luke" she reached for his shin and made him look at her.

"Look I know Rory is my daughter and I lover her, but I was thinking… and… if we're having twin boys… then… our family is not balanced…"

"You're serious?"

"It's not like a want a daughter as soon as the boys are born, or that I _need _to have one. I was just thinking out loud, but if you don't…" his rant was cut short by her lips on his.

"I would love a daughter" Lorelai said quietly once she pulled back.

"Really?" Luke never expected her to say yes.

"Yeah" Lorelai said shyly. "But what if we have another boy?"

"Then I'll just have to spoil Rory" Luke stated.

"Really? No _'we'll try until we have on'_? man thing"

"Nop, if we don't get it, then we stop" Luke said firmly.

"That's why I love you" Lorelai said and then she kissed him again.

TeN at NiGhT

Luke, Buddy, Jake, TJ and Jackson were playing poker in the dining room. Jess had left to take Samantha back home. Rory walked Julian back to his car and he was gonna drive her back to the house. Sookie, Lorelai, Maisy and Liz were in the living room talking. Davy and Martha were in Lorelai's bedroom asleep. Everybody else had left.

"I'll be right back" Lorelai said. She left the other girls talking about… whatever it was that they were talking about. She hadn't been paying attention. She was thinking about her previous conversation with Luke, and she couldn't stop picturing how perfect her family would be, mommy, daddy, daughter, twin boys, and daughter. _Perfect _she kept repeating to herself.

Lorelai walked past the dining room into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She walked back but lingered behind Luke for a while. She placed the now opened bottle of water next to Luke on the table, and placed her arms on his shoulders.

"That's not fair…" Jake said "You can't have your lucky charm with you"

"Ooh lucky charms. We need to buy some" Lorelai said padding Luke's chest.

"Thanks man" Luke told Jake. They kept playing and Lorelai still stood there, giving Luke a shoulder and chest massage. It felt so good that he didn't mind not winning ever since Lorelai got there.

"Thanks Lorelai" Jake said, once he won _again_.

"Anytime" Lorelai said still massaging Luke.

"Umm… Lorelai?" Luke suddenly said. She knew what that meant, not so much because of the words but of the tone he said it in.

"I'll be in the living room" Lorelai said, she grabbed her water, gave Luke a quick kiss and left.

"No Lorelai, don't go" Jake begged, Lorelai turned back and stuck her tongue at him. _God stupid denim, it has no give. Why haven't they invented stretchy zippers yet? No, wait. I should be able resist her by now, I mean it was only a massage, a shoulder massage. I blame those rest days the doctor gave us. Damn! I lost again, Jake must be enjoying this. _Luke thought.

TwO AM

Everybody had left by one and they decided not to clean up until tomorrow, that's why they went to bed right away. Luke, Rory, Jess, Liz and TJ fell asleep right away, but not Lorelai, nop, she was still wide awake.

"Rory" Lorelai whispered and nudged her.

"Mmm" Rory mumbled not moving.

"Wake up" she nudged her again.

"No" she whined.

"_Please"_

"Arg fine" Rory said and then sat up, Lorelai was already sitting on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Luke and I talked…"

"And…?"

"We want to have a baby" Lorelai said happily.

"Good because you're seven months pregnant, with _twins_" Rory said.

"No, I'm not talking about the boys" Lorelai said with a little laugh.

"Your not?"

"Nop. Luke said he wants a baby girl" Lorelai said, without thinking if it would have an effect on Rory.

"Oh" was all Rory said _of course he wants a daughter, a real daughter. I have my own dad, no matter how much we pretend, Luke's not my dad _Rory thought.

"Yeah, he said he want to have two boys and two girls. You know: daughter, twin boys, and daughter" Lorelai said happily.

"Really?" Rory asked happy now _so it's not just pretend, he really does see me as a daughter._

"Yep, although he said that if the baby turns out to be another boy then… he's just gonna have to spoil you"

"I like that idea"

"Aww your so a 'daddy's little girls', aren't you?" Lorelai teased and pinched Rory's cheek.

"Mom" Rory threatened.

"Wow, you're even starting to sound like Luke"

"Out!..." Rory said and scooted back down to a lying positing.

"See right there, just like Luke"

"Please close the door on your way out" Rory said and turn on the side to get more comfortable.

"Night babe" Lorelai said and kissed Rory's forehead.

"Night mommy" Rory mumbled back.

Lorelai walked back to the bedroom and got in bed.

"Had fun today?" Luke whispered.

"It was great" Lorelai mumbled getting more comfortable and in Luke's embrace.

"Good" Luke said hardly understandable.

"Go to sleep baby" Lorelai said and caressed his cheek.

"Love you" was the last thing he mumbled.

"Love you too" Lorelai said and kissed his lips softly, then went to sleep.

_**Here it is, and I have to say, the reviews made me update so soon.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**_

_**Tell me what you think PLEASE**_

_**Oh and if you have suggestions please tell ;-D**_


	28. Bowling Baby!

_**I would like to APOLOGIZE because I mixed up Jake and Julian a couple of times SORRY!**_

_**And for the long wait, but this chapter is long, so I hope that helps.**_

**_THANKS to _kylie1403_ my BEAT. This ones to you. You've helped me A LOT!_**

_**No on with the story.**_

Next morning Luke had left early to open the diner because he didn't want to deal Liz and TJ. Jess, Rory, Liz, and TJ were going to clean up the house while Lorelai slept, those were Luke's orders. He didn't want Lorelai exhausting herself especially now that she was seven months along and they still had to focus on getting to December.

"Jess" Rory whispered into his ear. He was still asleep on the pull out couch in the living room. "Jeeess" Rory sing-songed his name, and still nothing. Rory grabbed Jess' nose between her thumb and his index finger. After a little while he opened his mouth and started breathing again. Rory lowered her palm onto his mouth and cover it; she stiffed a giggle when Jess' eyes shot opened and he sat up straight.

"What the hell!" Jess asked taking a deep breath.

"About time you woke up" Rory said between giggles.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Jess asked narrowing his eyes towards her.

"Right at this moment?… no" Rory said with a grin. "We're supposed to clean up before mom wakes up" she reminded him.

"So?" he asked getting under the covers again.

"So... get up!" Rory pulled the covers off of him.

"Geez! Fine! I'm up" he sat up on the bed.

"Feet on the floor or I'll bug you some more"

"Tsk" Jess snorted. Rory sat on the bed next to him and poked his cheek with her index finger repeatedly. "Quit it" Jess warned while trying to swat her hand away. Rory just kept on poking. "Fine!" Jess said after a little while and sat on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor.

"My job here is done" Rory smiled proudly. "I'm gonna go get started" she left the living room; Jess just threw himself back on the bed. "If you fall asleep again I'll wake you up with cold water!" Rory yelled from somewhere in the kitchen area. He sat up, then stood up and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

By the time Lorelai got up, took a bath, and came downstairs, everything was clean. Rory went to the diner to get breakfast for everybody. Jess was taking a shower. Liz and TJ were watching TV in the living room, which was back to normal after the extensive cleaning it went through.

"I can't believe you guys are watching TV" Lorelai said entering the living room area. "It's Sunday, there's nothing on" Lorelai said as she walked over to a cabinet. "You should pick a movie" she opened the cabinet to reveal a large collection. "It might take you guys a while to agree on something" Lorelai let out a giggle.

MeAnWhIlE At ThE DiNeR

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Luke asked Rory as soon as she placed the breakfast order.

"Umm, sure. What's wrong?" Rory asked concerned.

"Follow me. I should get started on your order" Luke teased; Rory smiled and followed him into the kitchen. Besides Luke, Caesar, and Lane; only Jess and Rory were allowed behind the counter and in the kitchen.

"Need help?" Rory asked after a little silence.

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna let you help me cook" Luke snorted, and kept mixing the pancake batter.

"Luke?" Rory asked after silence fell upon them again. They were still getting used to the whole 'dad' thing, so she mixed it up, sometimes she called him 'dad' or 'daddy', when she wanted something, and sometimes 'Luke'. She got no response. "Dad" she tried again. Luke sighed and turned. The bowl still in his hands and mixing.

"Your Mom and I talked last night" Luke started. "And… we decided that when the boys are old enough we're gonna try and have a daughter. And I just wanted to tell you this first hand…" Rory was shocked that Luke was talking to her about this. "I mean, don't get the wrong meaning. I love you, to me you're my daughter, I was just thinking that we could even things out a little, you know? Having two boys and two girls. But like I told your mom, I don't need things to be even, if you feel awkward about any of this just…"

"Dad breath" Rory said holding back a grin. "I'm fine with it, my mom told me last night"

"She did?" the pancakes were gonna be extra fluffy now, since he had been mixing so hard during his little rant.

"Yeah, and like I told my mom, I like the idea. And I really like the alternative also" Rory said it with a big smile. She saw his confused face. "Spoiling me if the baby turns out to be another boy"

"Oh that. It's not such a bad alternative, is it?" Luke gave her a smug smile.

"Nope. Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

"Well… can you help me around the diner until Caesar gets here?"

"Sure" Rory said, she walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back after placing the bowl on a near counter. While she pulled away from the hug, she grabbed his shirt and took it of.

"Hey!"

"Can't work the diner without proper attire" was all Rory said while she ran out of the kitchen. Luke smiled and turned back to the breakfast.

ThAt AfTeRnOoN At ThE GiLmOrE DaNeS HoUsE

Rory and Julian were watching _Oceans Eleven _in the living room. Sookie was in the kitchen with Lorelai. Jackson was outside with Davy, playing around. Baby Martha was in Lorelai's room taking a nap; the nursery wasn't ready yet, they had made the doors and right now they were about to paint, next week. Jess and Luke were at the diner. Liz and TJ had gone for a walk around the town, something was odd with Liz since they had arrived the day before.

"You don't have to do this" Lorelai told Sookie right before she grabbed a taste of chocolate frosting.

"I know but I like cooking" Sookie answered while preparing for the fried shrimp.

"Yes, but you cooked for us yesterday"

"No, I cooked for a lot of people yesterday. Now I'm just cooking for you guys. There was a mess here last night, so I figured you wouldn't have time to eat anything…"

"I didn't clean" Lorelai interrupted proudly.

"You didn't?"

"Nope, Luke had the guys clean up before I woke up. He doesn't want me doing any unnecessary efforts ever since the doctor told us about the premature labor"

"Nice" Sookie cooed.

"I know!"

"But still, after all the cleaning they did, they deserve a home cooked meal. One that Luke doesn't have to cook" Sookie quickly added.

"Fine, suit yourself" Lorelai resigned lifting her palms in front of her.

"So, you said Luke is painting the nursery next weekend?" Sookie changed the subject.

"Yeah, he took Jake up there yesterday, and he said he was gonna help Luke fix it up" Lorelai said sounding a little sad.

"What's wrong honey?" Sookie stopped was she was doing to pay close attention to Lorelai.

"It's not fair that I can't paint" she pouted.

"Lorelai, you shouldn't be on ladders…"

"I can use rollers or just paint the lower part of the wall" Lorelai quickly offered.

"…and the paint fumes aren't good for you or the boys" Sookie added.

"Well yeah, that too"

"Cheer up, we can plan something for the weekend to take your mind off of painting" Sookie offered excitedly, and Lorelai smiled nodding enthusiastically.

A while later Luke walked into the house. Jess had dropped him off because he was on his way over to Samantha's house, again. They had been spending most of their free time together. Even once, when Lorelai got a midnight craving and walked downstairs, on her way up she saw Samantha leave the bathroom. That night there had been a big commotion in the house. Jess and Samantha had explained to them that she had been without a roommate for a while and Jess didn't feel comfortable after dropping her off in her empty apartment, there was only one lie in that. So for a couple of night's she had been sleeping in Jess' room. After a lot of convincing Luke agreed to let Samantha stay the night. But in Rory's room.

"Something smells good" Luke said upon entering the house.

"Sookie's cooking" Rory said from the couch.

"Hey Rory, Julian" Luke said with a nod.

"How are you, Luke?" Julian asked politely.

"Fine. Rory, I think you need to work on him more" Luke said before he started to walk towards the kitchen.

"I'm on it dad"

"Work on me" Julian was confused.

"You're too polite for Luke's liking" Rory stated with a nod.

"Huh, I think that's the first time someone's told me that"

Luke walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, that smells unbelievable, Sookie" Luke told her.

"Thanks"

"Honey, Jackson's outside playing with Davy, and Martha is upstairs in our room" Lorelai told him.

"I'm going upstairs to change into something less smelly, and then I'm gonna go check on the guys" Luke said before leaving the kitchen.

"Hehe, the guys" Sookie giggled.

Luke walked upstairs and into their room, where Martha was still sleeping. He went into the bathroom and by the time he came back out, freshly redressed, Martha's eyes were wide opened.

"Hey kid, you're supposed to be sleeping" he said in a little soothing voice as he walked over to the bed. Martha just smiled. "Are you mocking me?" he asked once he reached the bed, Martha cooed. "I'll take that as a 'yes', now, let's go downstairs where everybody is" he picked her up and went back downstairs.

After a while they were in the dinning room. Sookie was feeding Martha, and Jackson was helping Davy. The four of them were on one side, and Rory & Julian were on the other side. Luke and Lorelai on each end.

"If you need a hand with the painting, I can come and help" Julian offered.

"Julian, I don't know how you and Rory munching at each other would help the guys with the painting" Lorelai teased.

"Lorelai…" Luke said sternly, and Julian just blushed and picked at his plate. "Thanks for offering but we have it covered"

"No problem" Julian said not lifting his eyes from the plate.

"In that case I'll also offer" Jackson teased everybody laughed, even Julian.

"We're still on right?" Sookie asked after she stopped laughing.

"Yep" Lorelai said with a big nod.

"On for what?'' Luke asked.

"While you guys paint, Sookie and me are going to get manicures, and then we're gonna have dinner and catch a movie" Lorelai told him.

"Good, I really didn't want you here smelling all those paint fumes" Luke said.

"You just didn't want her whining all day about how it's not fair that she can't paint. Right dad?"

"Well yeah that too" Luke said with a smile.

"Ok, you two have been bonding _way _too much" Lorelai said with a serious face.

WHiLe LaTeR

After they had eaten Liz and TJ got home, since it was still early they had convinced everybody to go do something. After much deliberation they all went to a bowling alley. Lorelai was gonna look after the kids while the others bowled.

Finally they had picked teams; Liz said she wasn't in the mood for bowling so she was gonna help Lorelai with the kids. The teams were: Luke, Rory and Jackson against TJ, Sookie, and Julian. They had rented out 2 lanes and at the end of a game who ever had the highest points won.

"Show them what you can do, honey!" Lorelai cheered, both Rory and Luke turned to look at her.

"Who are you talking to?" Luke asked her.

"Umm, aren't you two in the same team?" Lorelai asked and they nodded. "I was telling both of you" she said with a smile. "Its easier saying honey than both your names" she said with a shrug.

"Nice" Rory said with a smile.

"Don't encourage her" Luke told her, then walked off to go find a ball.

"Shut up you!" Lorelai yelled after him.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Julian asked Rory, Lorelai, Sookie, and Liz.

"A coke" Lorelai said.

"Jackson said he was gonna bring me something, thanks" Sookie told him.

"Tea" said Liz, and Lorelai gave her a weird look. Sure she was Luke's sister but she was nothing like Luke.

"Ok, a coke and tea. And for you?" he turn to look at Rory.

"I'll go with you" she said and they both left.

"Tea?" Lorelai asked Liz, they were now alone because everybody else was looking for 'the perfect bowling ball'.

"Yeah?"

"I know you're Luke's sister but you two are as compatible as water and oil. Why are you drinking tea?"

"Because there is a slight, teeny, tiny, possibility that…" Liz trailed off as TJ approached them.

"Wow the balls they have here are great!" TJ said, he was somehow carrying four balls. "I can't decide which one to use!" while Liz paid attention to TJ's babbles Lorelai kept her eyes on Liz.

"Lorelai, you want something to drink?" Luke asked her. "Lorelai? Lorelai!" that got her attention.

"What?" she asked with a nonchalance expression.

"I said: do you want something to drink?" Luke eyes her.

"Um, no thanks. Julian is already bringing me something"

"Are you ok? We can leave if you want" Luke took a seat next to her. She shook her head.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about...n-nothing, just… thinking, you know?" Lorelai said waving it off.

"_Ok" _Luke gave her a weird look, he got up, kissed her forehead, and left. After a while off mind numbing ball talk, TJ left also.

"Liz? Are you pregnant?" Lorelai asked in a whisper.

"Here!" Rory said handing them their drinks, and then she bolted off to find a ball.

"Liz?" Lorelai pressed.

"Maybe, I don't know" she finally answered.

"Have you told anyone yet?" she shook her head. "Have you taken any test?" Liz shook her head again. "Are you gonna take one soon?" Liz shrugged. "Are you gonna tell TJ?" again she shrugged. "Liz!" Lorelai said frustrated with her answers.

"I can't take a test by myself that brings back too many memories. But I can't exactly tell TJ, I don't know how he'll react you know" Liz told her after a long sigh.

"I was also scared of telling Luke" Lorelai told her.

"Aw c'mon, it's Luke. He's predictable" Liz told her.

"Well yeah. But at the time he was very anti-kids"

"And how did you find the courage to tell him?"

"I didn't. I had no idea I was pregnant until I fainted in the diner, then it all clicked, and since he was there when it all click I didn't have to tell him" Lorelai explained. Liz just nodded looking at Luke bouncing Martha and then at TJ making funny face's at Davy. "If you want, I'll be there when you take the test" Lorelai offered.

"Really?" Liz asked with hope in her eyes, which Lorelai saw.

"Yeah, I know how it feels going through it alone. Nobody should have to go through that twice, well if the world was fair we shouldn't have to go through that not even once"

"Thanks" Liz offered with a smile.

"But if it's positive, you'll have to tell TJ alone" Lorelai said sternly.

"You sound like Luke" Liz teased. "And yeah, I know that"

"Good, we'll go buy a test later" Lorelai told her.

"Oh, we don't need to, I already have on. I bought it a little while ago but I never got the courage of taking it" Liz admitted shyly.

"It's ok. We'll go to the bathroom later"

A LiTTLe LaTeR

"Luke, I thought you said the object of the game was to throw the most pins possible?" Lorelai asked after he threw a gutter ball.

"It is, Lorelai" he grumbled.

"Then how come you didn't hit anything? Is that some kind of strategy?"

"No, Lorelai, it's not" he drew in a steadying breath.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Just let me bowl!" he said exasperated, and threw a gutter ball again. His chin dropped to his chest.

"Luke, you did it again" Lorelai told him, and he sighed.

"Do you want the other team to win? Or do you just like to annoy me?" he asked taking a seat next to her, and she placed Martha on his lap.

"The second one, babe. Here watch her. We're going to the bathroom" she told him, and her and Liz left.

Rory was in a stall when Lorelai and Liz entered the otherwise deserted bathroom.

"You go in there and pee on the stick, and I'm gonna go in there and just pee" Lorelai said pointing to two different stalls. Rory's eyes popped opened, once she heard both stall doors closing she flushed, washed her hands and left the bathroom.

Liz was the first to exit the stall; she placed the stick on the counter and washed her hands. Lorelai came out and washed her hands also. They both waited.

Back on the lane it was almost Luke's turn again and the girls weren't back yet.

"Damn it what the hell is taking so long?" Luke grumbled.

"Here, I'll watch her until they get here. It'll be a couple more minutes till the stick tells them something" Rory said automatically.

"What?" Luke said.

"What?" Rory mimicked once she noticed what she had said.

"What stick?''

"Who said anything about a stick?" Rory faked.

"Rory…" she sighed.

"I over heard my mom tell Liz something about peeing on a stick" Rory mumbled. She should've whispered, after all, they _were _in a public place, surrounded by people who didn't have to know that.

"Why would Liz do…" Luke trailed off. Rory offered a reassuring face. "She's pregnant?'' Luke asked in a whisper. Finally someone with the sense to whisper.

"I don't know, I left"

"Either one of you is gonna bowl? Because I could do it for both of you, but I suck" Jackson told them.

"Coming" Luke said and got up. Rory dropped her head and sighed.

LaTeR ThAt NiGHT

Rory and Julian had left in his car since they had classes the next day. Just like Sookie, Jackson and the kids had. Luke had told Lorelai to drop him off at the diner. Since she can't drive, TJ was driving back. When they got home Lorelai and Liz got off the car and went inside. TJ sat there in the car for a while, he couldn't believe what Rory had said 'Liz is taking a pregnancy test' that got to TJ. After a long time and still no TJ the girls went outside and the car was there but TJ wasn't. Instead there was a note in the steering wheel saying 'Sorry Lizzie, but I can't be a kid and have a kid'.

"He left; Just like that?" Lorelai asked to no one. Liz just kept staring at the note. She couldn't believe it, TJ was different, he was supposed to be different, he wasn't like the other ones. Lorelai gently steered Liz into the house. She sat her on the couch and then went to call Luke.

"Luke's"

"Luke? TJ left" was all Lorelai said.

"What?"

"He left, he dropped us here and then left. He didn't take anything, not his car, not his clothes, not Liz, nothing. He just upped and left"

"What? He thinks he can just get my little sister pregnant and then leave?" Luke asked in a harsh whisper, he was in the diner after all.

"Pregnant?'' that got Lorelai confused _why does he think that? _

"Yeah! Who does he think he is? Didn't he see the mess she made with Jess?"

"Luke, Liz is not pregnant" Lorelai told him.

"She's not? But…"

"Why did you think she was?" Lorelai didn't understand _is he psychic?_

"Rory heard you and Liz in the bathroom, and she told me about the pregnancy test"

"Oh, good you're not psychic. Did she tell anybody else?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Because TJ left a note on the car, and it said that he couldn't be a kid and have a kid" Lorelai told him.

"So you're thinking he knows?"

"Maybe, otherwise it's just a big coincidence"

"I'm gonna go look around to see if I find him, then I'm coming home. Keep Liz there and try to calm her"

"Ok. Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?'' he asked before hanging up.

"I'm glad you didn't run away" Lorelai said in a small voice.

"I could never leave you" Luke said seriously.

"Love you"

"Ditto" Luke said before hanging up. He left the diner in Caesar's hands, and went to look for TJ.

BaCK iN THe HouSe

Jess walked in and went up to his room not paying attention to the living room. After he was there for a couple of minutes his cell rang. The ID said 'Luke'. That was weird Luke only called when it was late and Jess wasn't home yet.

"I'm already here" Jess said as a greeting.

"I need your help"

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to climb out your window and help me look for TJ" Luke said.

"What!"

"I don't want your mom to know we're looking for him, and if she sees you leavening the house she's gonna ask where you're going. So, climb out the window and come help me"

"Is he lost in Stars Hollow? Cuz that's something very hard to do" Jess mocked.

"Jess…" Luke warned.

"Where did you loose him?" Jess teased.

"I did not loose him! The ass left when he thought your mom was pregnant. Now, I need to find him and tell him she's not, so she can come back" Luke explained.

"Whoa, wait. My mom's pregnant?"

"No, she's not. But she thought she was, and I thought she was, and TJ thinks she is that's why he left"

"Wait! He left my mom when he thought she was pregnant? What the fuck is wrong with him!" Jess was starting to get mad. Sure he wasn't close to Liz or TJ, he was closer to Lorelai and Luke. But TJ leaving her mom like that, that was just wrong.

"Jess! Help?" Luke asked.

"Why the hell do you want me to help you find him after what he did?"

"Because for some strange reason your mom love's him"

"But…"

"Are you gonna help or not?" Luke was getting tired of this talk.

"Not" Jess said and hung up the phone. Luke stared at his phone and closed it angrily. Well technically Luke couldn't blame him, he didn't want to look for TJ either but he had told Lorelai he would.

Jess walked out of his room and downstairs into the living room.

"If you want I can pound on him the next time I see him" he said while entering the living room.

"Jess…" Lorelai said, she was really starting to sound like Luke sometimes.

"Sorry" he said and sat on the couch between Lorelai and his mom.

"I can't believe he did that" Liz said, again. "He heard something and he didn't even wait to see if it was true he just left"

"It's ok Liz" Lorelai told her.

"It's ok for you because you have a man like my brother who doesn't bail out. He sticks with anything, that's just how he is" Liz told her and Lorelai didn't know how to argue with that, it was true. Right then the front door opened and closed.

"Lizzie?"

"What the hell are you doing here?'' Jess asked getting up.

"I'm so sorry Lizzie. I panicked but I'm better now. I'm happy now, see?" TJ said and smiled. But everybody gave him a weird look. "Here" he extended his hands and gave Liz a present bag with lot's of Yellow paper sticking out of it. "It's yellow because its non-gender specific, or at least that's what the girl in the store said" TJ explained. "Open it! open it!" he urged. Liz did, and inside was a tiny little onesie.

"TJ?" Lorelai said.

"At first I was scared; I mean a baby is a big deal. But then I saw this in a display window and thought it was cute & small. And nothing that is that cute & small can be scary, right?" he looked at their expressionless faces. "Anyway, I'm thinking a baby would be great! And I can't wait" TJ said with a big smile.

"TJ, I'm not pregnant" Liz said putting the onesie back in the bag.

"What? But I heard Rory and Luke talking about a pregnancy test, what happened?" TJ said a little disappointed.

"It was negative TJ" Lorelai told him.

"What?" TJ was more disappointed.

"Negative as in no baby" Liz told him. The front door flew open then shut.

"I'm sorry Lorelai but I couldn't…" Luke trailed off once he was in the living room. "What the hell are you doing here?" Luke asked getting angry.

"Wow, déjà vu" TJ said, remembering Jess' greeting.

"What?" Luke was getting angrier.

"Luke, baby, relax" Lorelai said walking over to him.

"What is he doing here, Lorelai?'' he asked in a harsh whisper. Luke face was pointing to Lorelai but his eyes were on TJ.

"He came back to apologize, and bring Liz a gift" Lorelai said in a happy tone trying to calm Luke down. One should never mess with the family and the love one's of Luke Danes.

"Yeah look" Liz said catching on with Lorelai. She pulled the onesie out of the bag and showed it to Luke.

"But you're not pregnant" Luke said in the same angry tone but in a lower volume.

"Yes but he didn't know that, Luke" Lorelai said rubbing Luke's arm in a soothing way.

"Why did you leave my sister?"

"Luke, that is for them to discuss" Lorelai said saving Liz from feeling more uncomfortable.

"Fine" Luke said and left the room. Lorelai sighed and walked after him. He went up to their room.

"Luke?" Lorelai said closing the door behind her.

"She is gonna take him back and act like if nothing happened isn't she!" he asked rather harshly. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. Lorelai walked over and sat next to him placing her hand on his knee.

"Honey, that's her decision to make" she said soothingly.

"He left her, Lorelai. He thought she was pregnant and he just left!" he stood up.

"He came back, Luke. And with a onesie" Lorelai also stood but she didn't pace.

"So he buy's her a gift and everything is ok? He left her, Lorelai"

"I know that! So why don't you stop repeating it!" Lorelai was losing her patience. This wasn't their fight; it was Liz and TJ's. They shouldn't be arguing about it.

"You don't act like you know it" Luke mumbled.

"What?"

"You're telling me that if I would've left when I found out about the pregnancy, and then later came back with a gift you would've forgiven me, just like that?"

"No"

"That's what I thought" Luke said smugly.

"But we're not them. So stop worrying, and please stop fighting" Lorelai's voice broke at the end. That got to Luke, he dropped his head.

"Sorry" he said and walked over to her.

"Ok" Lorelai said. He hugged her the best he could.

"I didn't mean to take it out on you. I just had Jimmy flashbacks there for a moment, I'd like to think that Liz learned something from that, and that it didn't happen for no reason" he kept hugging her and kissed her head.

"It wasn't for no reason, there's Jess"

"I love you" Luke mumbled to her hair.

"Ditto" Lorelai said and smiled.

"I hope this is a lesson to you, and next time you'll discuss inviting my sister over for the weekend" Luke said with a grin. Lorelai pulled back and hit his chest.

"You're mean"

DoWNSTaiRS

"God, I feel horrible" Liz said. They could hear the yelling, muffled yelling, but still yelling.

"It's ok, they do that all the time" Jess told her.

"But this time it's because of me. Man I feel like a teenager again" Liz mumbled the last part.

"They've been quiet for a while. Think they're ok?" TJ asked.

"They're fine" Jess said. When he heard the bedroom door he left the living room. On his way to his room he bumped into Luke. "All yours, good luck Uncle Luke" he teased and hurried up to his room.

"We're so sorry Luke" Liz said as soon as he entered the living room.

"It's fine Liz, really"

"No, no it's not. We caused trouble in paradise. You want me to go talk to the little misses?" TJ said.

"We're not married, TJ" Luke said in his normal exasperated tone reserved specially for TJ.

"You're not?" TJ asked and Luke shook his head. "Huh. So, you're living in sin, and bringing two babies to an unstable home?" Luke was losing it again.

"Liz?" Luke turned to his sister asking for help.

"TJ, leave Luke alone, and lets go pack" she said dragging TJ upstairs.

"Shame on you Luke. Never thought you were that type of man" TJ said shaking his head as he passed Luke.

"TJ…" Luke threatened.

During the week Lorelai had called Rory and invited her over on the weekend with her and Sookie. Rory said that she already had plans with Jess and Samantha, so Lorelai said that she should tell Samantha and Jess could help the guys in the house. After a lot of talking to Rory and the convincing Jess, Samantha was gonna go with the girls on the weekend.

Today was Friday and Rory had been home for a couple of hours. She got her homework out of the way, and was ready for a weekend relaxation.

"Hey Rory, mind sharing your room tonight?" Jess asked her.

"What?" Rory was shocked by the question.

"You mind if Samantha bunks with you tonight. It doesn't have to be the whole night, just till your mom and Luke are asleep" Jess didn't refer to Luke as Rory's dad, yet.

"Jess…"

"C'mon Rory, please? After all we canceled our plans for this weekend for you" Jess reminded her.

"Fine" Rory sighed.

"But she stays in my room the whole night" Rory told him.

"Sure. Mind if I sleep in your bed and you sleep in mine?" Jess asked with a big smile.

"Jess…" she started but he gave her the puppy eyes. "Fine. But not until mom and dad are asleep"

"Sure. Thanks!"

THaT NiGHT aFTeR LuKe aND LoReLai WeNT To SLeeP

Jess knocked on Rory's door. Rory and Samantha had just gotten comfortable.

"It's open!" Rory said. She could've said 'come in Jess' but if it wasn't him, then it would be a loud night in the Gilmore-Danes house.

"Hey, ready to trade?" Jess asked as soon as the door clicked shut behind him.

"Could you give us a couple of minutes?" Samantha asked him.

"Umm, sure" That got Jess off guard. "Just call me when you're ready" he said and left the room.

"So…" Samantha started again.

"Wait" Rory said and stood up. She checked for shadows under her door signaling that Jess was still standing there. When she didn't see anything she went back over to the bed. "Go on"

"What should I do?" Samantha asked panicking.

"Are you sure? Like 100 percent sure?" Rory asked.

"Well two out of two is 100 percent right?"

"Yeah, it is" Rory said in a small voice.

"I mean, how would I tell him. After what his dad did to him, and what his step dad did to his mom. What if he does that too?"

"He won't"

"How do you know?"

"Because it's Jess, and he's not like that. Plus believe it or not his role models isn't his dad or TJ" Rory teased.

"Yeah but still, running is the easy way out"

"My dad didn't run out on my mom. Wait, Chris did, so yeah. But Luke didn't he's here, and they're having twins. And Luke has a much stronger role in Jess' life than Jimmy or TJ ever did"

"Who's Jimmy?" Rory gives her a weird look.

"He is Jess' dad"

"Oh" there was silence for a while.

"Look, my parents are asleep right now, and you said you bought three tests right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Tell Jess now, and pee on the stick later. Right now is as private as this house is ever gonna be. Might as well get it over with. And depending on the results, you'll know what to do" Rory explained.

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna do that"

"Good, now, let me get out of my room and go sleep on Jess' bed. That's a sentence I never thought I'd say"

NeXT MoRNiNG

Jess woke up early and left Rory's room before anyone saw him. He maneuvered a sleepy Rory across the hall and into her bed. He got into his bed and slept a few more hours. A couple hours later Lorelai walked into Rory's room.

"Get up kid. You need to get ready, Sookie will be here soon" Lorelai nudge Rory, she would've sat on the bed but Samantha was there.

"Mmm" was Rory's response.

"Good point, honey. But you still need to get up, and ready" Lorelai nudge her again.

"It's too early"

"Wow, a sentence. We're progressing" as Lorelai said that she continued nudging her.

"Mom, you're being really annoying"

"So, it's working" and she kept nudging.

"Rory just go. I want to sleep" Samantha whined.

"Don't get to comfy there, cause your next" Rory mumbled while getting out of bed. Lorelai walked out of the room and Rory went to get her stuff ready. "So, I'm guessing everything went well last night?"

"Mmhmm" Samantha mumbled from under the covers.

"I'm gonna go take a bath, and then I'm gonna come here and dump cold water on you if you're still sleeping" Rory said and left the room.

"I'm up I'm up" Samantha mumbled sitting up on the bed.

"Morning star shine" Luke teased when Rory closed her bedroom door behind her. She turned to look at Luke and shot him a death glare. "Fine I take that back" Luke said and hurried downstairs to get breakfast started.

A while later Samantha was taking a shower, Jess was asleep, Lorelai was watching Saturday morning cartoons and Rory was eating breakfast in the kitchen while Luke cooked.

"If I had known that to get pampered I'd have to wake up so early on a Saturday, I would've never said yes" Rory whined into her cup of coffee.

"Then go back to sleep, you don't have to go with them" Luke reasoned.

"Stay here and do what? Watch you guys paint? No thank you. Besides I'm already up, I might as well go"

"Might as well" Luke agreed. "Here" Luke handed her a plate with scrambled egg's and toast.

"Thank you daddy" Rory smiled and Luke turned to keep cooking.

After a while the whole house was awake, except for Jess. Sookie was there, Jackson was babysitting. Jake had arrived a couple of minutes ago, and he and Luke were putting plastic on the nursery's floor.

"C'mon! Lets go" Lorelai whined.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Rory yelled downstairs.

"Geez! Can't you people use your _inside voices?_" Jess asked sleepily stepping out of his room.

"Shut up, Jess" Rory said as she rushed past him, and went downstairs.

"Hey" Jess said quietly at Samantha who was walking behind Rory.

"Hi" she replied with a small smile.

"C'mon Sam! We're leaving without you!" Lorelai yelled upstairs.

"I have to go" Samantha said and walked downstairs.

"Yeah" Jess said quietly after she had left.

"Jess, go eat something, and then come up here and help us" Luke told him.

"Sure" Jess mumbled, and went back into his room.

"Hey Butch, do you have some beer or something?" Jake said.

"It's not even ten in the morning" Luke said shocked.

"So that's a no?"

"No, that's a: drink coffee or juice"

"Fine. Health freak" Jake mumbled the last part as he walked past Luke.

"I heard that!"

aRouND THRee PM iN The NuRSeRy

"I still think we should've painted it blue" Jake said, again.

"Blue is to dark for a nursery" Jess answered while he made a few touchups.

"_Ok, _then you should've made it light blue" Jake insisted.

"No Blue" Luke said.

"Why not, Luke, they're boys"

"Because light yellow is a more baby-ish color" Luke told him.

"And because Lorelai picked out the color" Jess added with a smirk.

"Yeah well, but I chose the border" Luke defended himself.

"Oh yeah? What?" Jake asked.

"Balls" Luke admitted shyly.

"Very masculine" Jake teased.

"Shut up" Luke told him.

MeaMWHiLe aT THe MoVie THeaTeR

"Oh my God! I never thought that movie would be so funny" Lorelai said still laughing a little bit.

"Mom, the movie had Ryan Reynolds staring in it" Rory said in a knowing voice.

"So?" Lorelai asked.

"All of his movies are hilarious" Rory stated.

"Not all of them" Samantha said. "_Amityville Horror_, was not funny"

"True, but besides that, they're all funny"

"_Van Wilder_" Lorelai stated.

"Never saw that one" Sookie said.

"Next weekend my house" Lorelai told her in a serious voice. "Or better yet, Monday after work"

"You're on" Sookie told her.

"Not fair, I'm not gonna be able to see it" Rory pouted.

"So, what do you say about _Waiting_? Does it go on the list?" Lorelai asked Rory, and she nodded vigorously.

"Definitely on the list" Rory said.

"What list?" asked Samantha.

"It's the list of movies we're gonna buy as soon as they come out…" Rory explained.

"And annoy Luke with them" Lorelai added, and Rory just nodded with a grin.

"Who's ready for lunch?" Sookie asked and all the girls nodded.

An HouR Or TWo LaTer iN THe HouSe

"Finally" Jess said after they had finished putting up the border. It took them forever because it always went crooked at some point.

"Yep, now all it needs is the furniture" Luke said picking up some of the stray paper left behind by the borders.

"Which we'll have to do later cuz' I have to go" Jake said after all it was a little over five PM.

"Sure, no problem. I can do that by myself" Luke told him.

"Hell no! I want to build them cribs, man" Jake protested.

"Fine, I'll wait. But only for a little while, I don't want my boys bed less once they're born"

"It wont take that long" Jake reassured him.

"Good. Oh! Hey Jess?" Luke said suddenly remembering.

"Yeah?" Jess answered from the doorway. He was on his way out.

"Could you go help Caesar with the dinner rush?" Luke asked, and noticed Jess' expression. "Or I can go help him, and you clean up here"

"Fine, I'll go help him. But tomorrow I wont help, I have homework you know" Jess said and left.

"Yeah I know"

"Wow, he's really turning around" Jake pointed out.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird sometimes. Seeing him be so helpful and polite"

"Yes it is. But you guys are doing a great job with him. Not everybody would give a kid so many chances" Jake told him. They were now leaving the nursery.

"He's family" was all Luke said.

"So? Not even Liz gave him so many chances. Heck! She didn't even give him one"

"Yeah well…" Luke trailed off.

"I'm leaving. If Samantha comes by tell her I'm at the diner" Jess said while walking down the steps then out the door, he didn't even wait for a response.

"Although sometimes it's like nothings' changed" Jake teased, and Luke gave him a weird look. "I should get going. Are you sure you don't want me to help you clean up?"

"Positive. Now go" Luke told him.

"Should I feel offended that you're kicking me out?" Jake teased grabbing his coat.

"When has that offended you before?" Luke chuckled.

"Very true. Bye" Jake smiled and left. Luke just shook his head and smiled. He walked upstairs into the nursery and began to pick up bits of rubbish. The house smelled a little like paint so he decided to open the upstairs windows for a little while to let the cool, fresh air in. but first he wanted to close all the lids on the paint cans. Then he grabbed a big black trash bag and started picking up all the plastics and papers that were on the floor. After the room was some what mess-less he went to open the windows. He skipped Jess' room because, well, because the door was closed, and if a door was closed than they wouldn't go in there with out permission. After all even Jess deserved his privacy. He walked into the upstairs bathroom, also known as Rory and Jess' bathroom, it was a mess; Hair gel open, shampoos on the bottom of the tub, trash can filled with papers, the room smelled like Jess' cologne, and somehow they had managed to get the faucet to drip a little. Luke mumbled something about it being a waste, and then walked over to the small window and opened it. He walked out of the bathroom to get the trash bag from the nursery. He walked back into the bathroom and over to the filled up trash can. Luke grabbed the can by one edge and flipped it over into the big black bag. The contents fell into it smoothly, except for the one thing that caught Luke's eye. After giving it a lot of thought, after all it was the _bathroom's _trash can; he moved his hand into the bag and fished something out. It was a long, white, plastic stick. A stick Luke knew very well, a stick that someone had tried to hide under a lot of tissues, a stick that had a big positive sign just mocking him. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. After assuming the worse his mind told him that it probably was just Liz' test, after all, she had thought she was pregnant. _But she's not. She said she wasn't _Luke's mind screamed. He finally gathered himself, and walked out of the room, Pregnancy test still in his hands. Rory's door was opened so he walked in; after all he needed to get the paint fumes out before Lorelai got home. He walked over to Rory's window and opened it as far as it would go. And then, just as he was walking past her bed, it caught his eyes a big, white, rectangular box, just thrown there by the foot of her bed. He couldn't believe it. That box was confirmation; it wasn't Liz' test because Liz hadn't been in Rory's room. It hit him hard. This was Rory's room; this was Rory's pregnancy box in the floor of Rory's room, by the foot of Rory's bed. The box that had the instructions printed on it, the instructions to the only test Rory shouldn't have passed. He couldn't believe it, Rory had taken a pregnancy test and it had been positive. If it wasn't for the fact that he had the test in one hand and the box in the other, he would've never believed it. Then his heart stopped asthe front door opened and closed.

"Honey?" Lorelai asked to the upstairs. "Are you up there? If you are please answer"

"Yeah" Luke whispered, he couldn't find the voice to speak. _God, I'm gonna have to tell Lorelai that she's gonna be a grandmother. I can't do this to her. _"Here" Luke said once he heard her walk into the nursery.

"Wow, it looks so cute. Now all its missing is the furniture and… what wrong?" Lorelai asked as soon as she saw Luke sitting in the dark on Rory's bed.

"Where's Rory?" was all Luke said, it was all he could think of.

"Oh, they dropped me off because they're going to the diner" Lorelai explained it with a dismissal of the hand. "What's up with you?" she asked walking closer to him. "What's that?" she had finally seen Luke holding something, she couldn't tell what it was though.

"Nothing, just something I found" he said, and she took a seat next to him.

"Where?" she asked looking at Luke, who was looking at his hands.

"Oh, half here and the other half in the bathroom" Luke said in a small voice.

"What?" Lorelai asked with a little laugh. It hurt Luke to have to tell her this; he didn't want to be the cause of her hurt.

"Here" Luke handed her the stick first. Lorelai saw it with wild eyes. "I found this in the bathroom when I was taking out the trash" he explained. "And this on the floor by Rory's bed" he handed her the box.

"Is this a joke? Because it's not funny" was all Lorelai said, she was looking at the big positive sign. She had never seen a plus sign so clear before, there was no doubt it wasn't a positive sign.

"When have I ever joked?" Luke said in a serious tone.

"Please tell me that you're kidding. That Liz stopped by and said she _was _pregnant. Say anything that would make this not true!" Lorelai begged.

"I wish I could, Lorelai, this shocked me also"

"She can't have a baby, Luke. She's just a kid. She has Yale, she has a life…" Lorelai began to sob, so Luke wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey…"

"Mom! Jess and Sam kicked me out!" Rory yelled as soon as she entered the house. That was like a bucket of cold water. Lorelai sat up straight and whipped the tears that had started to fall. Luke was going to replay to Rory but Lorelai placed a finger on his lips. "He went to drop her off. They offered to bring me home but I'd better walk than listen to their gross relationship-y talk" Rory kept talking loudly to no one. "So, I just walked home and… are you home or am I just wasting my breath?" Rory asked and still got no answer. She walked up the stairs, gave the nursery a quick glance and moved over to her room. She was shocked when she turned the light on in her room. "What...?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Luke burst first; he didn't even let Rory finish her sentence.

"Dad what's…?" Rory was confused.

"Don't dad me, Rory" Luke said in a lower voice but with more anger.

"Luke…" Lorelai said.

"No...!" he shot up from bed.

"What's going on?" Rory asked.

"When were you planning on telling us?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Tell what?" Rory was so confused.

"Don't play dumb" Luke said harshly, neither Rory nor Lorelai had ever heard that tone of voice on Luke. It was somewhat, mad, disappointed, sad, angry. "Cause we all know that's the one thing you're not"

"Mom?" Rory turned to Lorelai.

"We're not mad, Rory" Lorelai offered lamely.

"Tsk" Luke said.

"We're not" Lorelai emphasized the not. Downstairs Jess had arrived home.

"Maybe you're not but I am. How could she do this, after all you went through, she saw how much you struggled and she goes and does the same thing? She should've known better! You guys had the talks!" Luke was breathing hard, Lorelai kept looking at the floor, and Jess had stopped dead in his tracks once he heard Luke's yelling.

"What are you talking about!" Rory had enough of this. She didn't know what she had done to make Luke, and her mom act like this. If she was gonna get yelled at, she had the right to know.

"We know you're pregnant, Rory" Lorelai said in a voice close to a whisper looking her in the eye. Rory and Jess' eyes popped out.

"What?" was all Rory could muster.

"Luke found the test in the bathroom and the box in your room" Lorelai explained.

"But…" that's all Rory said before she went silent.

"That's all you have to say? We find out you're pregnant and all you have to say is _but_? Does Julian know? No wait, better yet, how long have you known?" Luke said.

"I…"

"Rory, it's ok. You can tell us anything. You know that. Why didn't you tell us this?" Lorelai wondered.

"I…" Rory said again.

"Great! She goes to an Ivy League school and all she can come up with is _I" _ Luke said sarcastically. "Emily will be happy to know her money is well spent"

"Luke…" Lorelai started but was cut of.

"Stop it! Just stop it! She's not pregnant, Samantha is!" Jess entered Rory's room in a rush. "I don't know why she's covering for us, maybe because she's been doing that for a while but she doesn't have to now. I got Samantha pregnant"

"What!" that got Luke angrier. "We spent the whole day today together and you never said anything? And right now you were letting Rory take all the heat for it?"

"Luke, relax" Lorelai told him. "Rory, go downstairs" Rory looked at Jess with kind eyes before walking out of her room to go downstairs. "Close the door, Jess" Lorelai said and he did. "What did you just say?"

"I got Samantha pregnant" Jess said in a low voice, while staring at his shoes.

"Jess!" Luke yelled in a how-could-you voice. Rory was in the kitchen getting something to drink and heard Luke. Heck everybody in a mile radios heard Luke.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" Jess offered.

"_You didn't mean to_? That's all you have to say? Jess! You didn't break the neighbours' window, here! You got a girl pregnant!" It was Lorelai's time to yell.

"I know"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Luke asked in a calm voice.

"I'm not gonna leave them" Jess said.

"That's not what I said"

"I'm gonna find a place to for us to live in, an I'm gonna find a good job, and I'm gonna marry her"

"What about school?" Lorelai asked.

"I can't get a good job and go to school"

"You are not dropping out" Luke said sternly.

"Then how am I supposed to support them? I have to find a place to live! Her parents are worse than Emily and Richard! She's not gonna be able to stay there. Plus I wouldn't want her to stay there. We need an apartment, and for that I need money, and for that I need a good job, and for that I need to not be in school" Jess explained. Luke took a deep steadying breath.

"Stay here" He said in a low voice.

"What?" both Jess and Lorelai asked.

"Stay here, rent free, work at the diner, keep going to school, and no marrying her" Luke said.

"You want us to live in my room rent free?" Jess wanted to clarify.

"No" Luke said.

"Thought so" Jess mumbled.

"We will remodel the attic. Put a couple of walls up, an exterior entrance, and it will be just like an apartment"

"You want to remodel the attic so the girl I got pregnant and I can live in it?"

"Of course, you two would have to stay in your room until it's finished" Luke clarified.

"What do you have to say about this?" Jess asked Lorelai.

"I thought you said she had an apartment?" Lorelai asked. Jess had a shocked expression. "If she has an apartment, why would her parents kick her out?"

"She lost the apartment a while back" Jess mumbled.

"Did she ever have an apartment, Jess?" Lorelai kept asking.

"Yes. But when her roommate left she couldn't make the rent anymore, and when she asked her parents for more money, they said that they weren't giving her any more money and that she was gonna have to move back home" Jess explained.

"Wait. But she stayed here most of the time, what were you telling her parents?" Luke asked.

"That she was over at a friends" Jess admitted shyly.

"Jess, you're not a teenager anymore! You're an adult! You shouldn't be sneaking around with your girlfriend" Luke said.

"I know! But her parents are major control freaks; they think something might happen if they let their guard down"

"Something like her getting pregnant!" Luke asked sarcastically, Jess gave him an annoyed glance.

"Do they know?" Lorelai asked, and Jess shook his head.

"I just found out last night" he told them. "She took that test here after you guys went to sleep"

"And you tried to hide it" Luke finished Jess' sentence.

"I didn't know what else to do" Jess admitted shyly.

"Tomorrow you two are going to tell her parents" Luke said "And we'll take it from there" Jess nodded. Luke walked over to the door.

"Jess, stay" Lorelai said. Luke left the room and went downstairs to look for Rory.

"What?" he asked once Luke closed the door.

"I think you're reacting very well to this" Lorelai said.

"Thanks, I guess" he shifted his weight.

"I mean it. Most people would run away or deny it. You're owning up to it pretty well. And Luke's right. You guy's are gonna need help, and a good education"

"I can't just run off. I'm not gonna turn into Jimmy" Jess said with determination.

"That's a good goal" Lorelai laughed a little.

"If I would to turn into someone, it better be Luke" Jess mumbled.

"That's a very nice thing to say" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Yeah well, you didn't hear it from me" he said with a smile.

iN THe KiTCHeN

"Hey" Luke said walking in.

"How did it go? I heard yelling" Rory said, closing the door to the refrigerator.

"Fine, they are going to tell Samantha's parents tomorrow, and depending on how that goes she may be moving in" Luke told her the cliff notes while taking a seat on a kitchen stool.

"That's nice" Rory said also taking a seat.

"Yeah. We would have to remodel the attic but other than that, yeah it's nice" Luke said with a nod. Silence fell upon them. "I'm sorry" Luke suddenly said.

"What?"

"For how I acted. I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have said all that stuff" Luke said embarrassed.

"Luke, you we're mad and disappointed. I totally understand" Rory said.

"Still, I had no right to yell at you like that"

"What do you mean, 'you had no right'? You're my dad; you have all the right in the world. Well, except for my mom" Rory said, and that got a smile from Luke's lips. They were quiet for a little while.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Little bit, yeah" Rory said with a nod.

"What do you say I take you to dinner and then to a movie?"

"Are you trying to buy my love?" Rory asked with a smile.

"Maybe" he answered with a grin.

"I'd love to. Dad" Rory smiled.

"I'm gonna go tell your mom we're leaving" Luke said getting up.

"Where is she?"

"She's talking to Jess"

"Oh. Hey Luke?" Rory asked once he started to walk away.

"Yeah?" he stopped, turned, and asked. Rory stood and hugged him tight.

"You would've made a great grandpa" she mumbled.

uPSTaiRS

"… I am scared" Jess said.

"Hey, look at the bright side. You're gonna get to practice with the twins" Lorelai offered with a smile. "You can baby sit all the time, that way you're prepared"

"Aw how noble of you" Jess said sarcastically.

"That's just how I am" Lorelai said with a huge smile. There was a knock on the door. "Come in"

"Hey, I'm gonna take Rory out to eat and then to a movie" Luke said from the half opened door.

"Have fun, and bring me something" Lorelai winked at him.

"Sure" Luke said and left.

"C'mon" Lorelai said getting up.

"Where are we going?" Jess asked once Lorelai grabbed him from the wrist.

"We are ordering pizza, and watching a movie. Your pick" Lorelai said while she dragged Jess downstairs.

"You're actually letting me pick?"

"Yes, daddy" Lorelai teased.

"Mean"

"Sorry. What do you want on your pizza?" Lorelai asked grabbing the phone.

"How many are you ordering?" Jess asked looking through the movie collection.

"Two. One for me and one for you"

"You rhymed. And mushrooms, please"

"Mushroom it is"

"You did it again" Jess teased.

"Do you want to leave your kid fatherless?" Lorelai threatened.

"Sorry, shutting up now" Jess said and turn his attention back to the movies.

LaTeR THaT NiGHT

After making sure both Rory and Jess were sleeping, Luke and Lorelai went to bed.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked. They were both now lying in bed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine" Luke said then sighted.

"He's going to be ok, Luke. He's a tough kid" Lorelai said and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah" Luke said with more emotion this time.

"He's not gonna leave her"

"I know" Luke reposition himself on the bed so his head was on her big round stomach. "Hey guys" Luke talked quietly and stroke her belly. "Did you hear? Your cousin, Jess, is gonna be a father"

"You're gonna wake them up" Lorelai whispered while she played with his hair.

"Mmhmm. Promise me something…" he kept talking to her stomach. "…remember girls are icky" Lorelai laughed out loud at that.

"We're _icky_?"

"You're not" Luke said with a smirk. "But when kids are young they think girls are icky, and then suddenly they're not anymore. That's when they have sex and get the girls pregnant. So, I hope our boys never move past the _icky _phase"

"Hon, for that to happen the boys would have to be gay. And not in the _happy _sense of the word" Lorelai giggled.

"Lorelai!"

"Sorry but you asked for it"

"Ok then, scratch that. You can like girls, just don't get them pregnant" Luke told her stomach.

"We can have them neutered"

"Lorelai, Geez!" Luke said in disgust, Lorelai started laughing out loud.

"Ok. Umm, you could just talk to them. And explain how everything works, and the 'no glove no love' rule" Lorelai offered.

"I think I like that option better" he smiled.

"Good, cause I don't want to neuter our boys"

"Good" Luke reached up and kissed her. After he settled next to her and hugged her.

Silence ruled the Gilmore/Danes house; after all it was three thirty AM. Jess was in his room, in his bed, face down, with the blankets starting on his waist, his left arm dangling from the bed, and snoring lightly. Rory was lying slightly on her side, in a tight ball, with the covers up to her neck. Lorelai was on her back, with her right arm above her head, and her left one on her stomach, she had a small smile. Luke was on his stomach, his face towards Lorelai, left arm folded under the pillow, and his right on her stomach holding her hand. Suddenly the door bell sounded. It sounded again and no one stirred. It sounded again.

"Luuuke" Lorelai mumbled.

"Mmm?" Luke said and shifted a little to get more comfortable. The door rang again.

"Door"

"I'm not home" Luke said in a slur. It rang again.

"Luuuuuuuuke" he took a deep breath.

"Fine" he got up from the bed, and stumbled out of the room and downstairs. It rang once more. "Coming" he mumbled. Luke checked the peep hole and saw the back of a girls head. He opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Luke?" a cracking voice said.

"Sam? What's wrong?" he asked while pulling her out of the cold night air and into the house. In the corner of his eye he saw a cab. "Wait here" he told her, grabbed his wallet and went to pay the driver. "C'mon" he maneuvered her to the kitchen. "Do you want something?" he asked and she shook her head. "What happened?"

"My parents" was all she said.

"You told them?" Luke asked shocked.

"Told them, what?" Samantha asked tentative.

"About…" Luke trailed off gesturing with his hands. "…you, and Jess, and… your situation" Luke finally manage to say.

"You know about that?"

"I found the test, and Jess told us"

"Oh. And, yes, I told them" she started to sob again.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. It's gonna be ok. What happened?" Luke asked and passed her a glass of milk.

"They said… a _lot_ of stuff, and not good stuff. It all ended with them kicking me out, and taking all my things. So I grabbed a cab and came here. I'm sorry, I know it's late but I had nowhere else to go" Samantha said crying.

"Shh, it's ok. Don't worry about it. Look, go upstairs and wake Jess up. In the morning we'll talk about it some more"

"Thanks, Luke" Samantha sobbed.

"Go, and I'm sure he'll fill you in on what we've talked about" Luke offered her a smile then she left. He placed her glass in the sink, turned off the lights and walked back to his room. He noticed the stream of light coming out from under Jess' door. They were in for a long night. Luke walked over to his room and closed the door.

"I was about to send a search party" Lorelai mumbled.

"I thought you were asleep" Luke said getting into bed again.

"Who was at the door?" Lorelai turned to look at him better.

"Samantha"

"What?" Lorelai's eyes shot opened.

"Yeah. She told her parents and they didn't take it so well. They kicked her out, and gave her nothing"

"Oh my God. Suddenly my parents don't seem so bad"

"I know. She's in Jess' room right now telling him"

"Wow. They're in for a long night or what's left of the night"

"Yep. God, I'm so tired" Luke said while stiffing a yawn.

"Well duh, you fixed up the nursery, dealt with Rory, then, Jess, and now Sam. You are _so _taking the day off tomorrow"

"Lorelai…"

"Luke, Sunday is for rest, and rest you'll do. Plus we need to deal with some things here"

"Fine" Luke sighted.

_**That was all, hope you like it!**_

_**Please tell me what you think and if you have suggestions it only helps**_

_**REVIEW**_

**_Thanks _kylie1403**

**REVIEW!**


	29. New Bellybutton

_**Sorry for the delay but in the bright side this is the longest chapter eva!**_

_**Thanks to Kylie for putting up with me.**_

_**And thank you to all of who still read this, even if I take so long to update. THANKS!**_

_**And to my REVIEWERS: you make my day!**_

_**Read on**_

* * *

FRiDaY eVeNiNG

"No" Luke said for the hundredth time. He was sitting on the floor of the nursery putting together the second crib. Lorelai was sitting on the rocking chair, hugging a bear, while looking at Luke work, for the past hour.

"But…" Lorelai tried again.

"No Lorelai. I'm not going to Miss Patty's costume Halloween party! I don't care how much you bug me. Go with Rory…"

"She's taking Julian" Lorelai said sadly.

"Go with Samantha, Jess is gonna be working that night"

"She doesn't want to go, she's too tired lately" she said caressing the bear's head.

"She's pregnant" Luke stated.

"I know. And Sookie is busy planning Martha's christening"

"When's that?" Luke asked lifting his eyes from the little white sticks.

"The weekend after Halloween" Lorelai reminded him. "Luke, you have to come with me to the party, I don't want to go alone" she whined again.

"Then don't go, stay here and watch movies with Sam" Luke said annoyed.

"But we do that all the time, I don't want to stay here and watch movies on Halloween" she said like a little kid and Luke sighed, he placed the wrench he was currently holding on the floor. Luke got up and walked over to the rocking chair and squatted down in front of her.

"I get to pick my own costume…" he began and Lorelai started to smile. "…we go for two hours tops" he said with a small grin.

"Really?" her eyebrows shot up.

"No more than two hours, you need to rest" his grin turned into a smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said fast and pulled him a little up so she could kiss him. "I'm gonna go call Rory! Help me up" she extended her arms he stood up and helped her. "Thanks" she kissed him again and walked over to their room though the adjoin doors.

In middle of the wall that was between the master bedroom and the nursery was the head board of their bed, to each side of it was a door. In the nursery's side, in the middle of the wall, were going to be the two cribs. That way both Luke and Lorelai had faster access to the boys in the middle of the night.

DoWNSTaiRS iN THe KiTCHeN

"Here" Jess handed a plate over to Samantha.

"Jess, this is sweet and all but… I'm not eating this" she said pushing the plate back. It had a salad and tuna sandwich.

"You need to eat right" he pushed the plate back.

"I don't like salads and tuna makes me squeamish" she pushed it back.

"Tough luck" Jess pushed the plate towards her again. "This is good for you, and what's good for you is good for… you know"

"You can say it Jess" Samantha said in a sing song voice.

"…my baby…" Jess said with a big sigh.

"There you go. Now, I'll take this up to Luke and you'll make me something else for lunch" she said grabbing the plate and standing up.

"But…"

"And no fish related foods" she added before leaving the kitchen

MeaNWHiLe iN THe MaSTeR BeDRooM

"Hey Mom" Rory answered her phone.

"I broke him!" Lorelai exclaimed happily.

"What?'' Rory said with a small laugh.

"Luke is going to the party with me!"

"How did you do that?"

"Oh, you know me and my charm" Lorelai was sitting on the bed with her back resting on the headboard.

"She's been bugging me for hours!" Luke called from the other room.

"Mom, did you bug Luke until he said yes?"

"Yes I did" Lorelai said proudly.

"Good for you, I'm so proud" Rory teased.

"You're still coming right? You need to check out the nursery…" Rory was going to go home for that weekend.

"It's not done yet!" Luke said from the next room.

"I'm not talking to you!..." Lorelai told Luke. "So, you coming?"

"Yes, I'm coming" Rory said laughing at their banter. "I still need to pick out a costume though"

"Oh! We should go shopping. I need my costume also"

"I thought you already knew what you were gonna be"

"I do, I just need some stuff for it" Lorelai said in a whisper.

"Oh, ok"

iN THe NuRSeRY

"Here" Samantha handed Luke the plate with food.

"Thanks, did you do this?" he asked grabbing the plate.

"No, Jess did. He made it for me but it looks gross" she said just as Luke was gonna take a bite out of it. "Oh! It's fine, it just looks gross. To me" she added the last part when he wouldn't bite the sandwich. "It is good, trust me" she gave him the puppy eyes, Lorelai told her that was the only way to get to Luke and Jess.

"Lorelai! Stop teaching people how to do that!" Luke said frustrated and took a big bite, Sam smiled and left the room.

BaCK iN THe MaSTeR BeDRooM

"What did you do now?" Rory asked.

"Nothing, I think Luke just went bonkers"

oN THe STaiRSCaSe

Jess was going upstairs to find Samantha while she was walking downstairs.

"Hey" Sam said.

"Hey, I was just coming to find you"

"Oh, did you finish my lunch?"

"I don't have time, I have to get to the diner" Jess said and walked down the remaining stairs.

"You don't have time to make me a sandwich?" she followed him down.

"I made you a sandwich, you just didn't eat it" Jess stated.

"I don't like tuna" Samantha said in a whisper.

"That's not true. You like tuna, you just feel like annoying me" Jess also whispered but more harshly.

"That's not true! And why can't you be a few minutes late? You work for Luke, it's not like he's gonna fire you"

"I already am a _few minutes late _because I was making you lunch! The one you didn't want!"

"Fine, go!" she said and turned to run upstairs, a couple of seconds later the door of the room slammed shut. Jess sighed, dropped his chin down to his chest, but still he left to the diner.

MeaNWHiLe iN THe MaSTeR BeDRooM

"Ohuh" Lorelai whispered over to Rory.

"You should check that out" Rory told her.

"I know, see you later, bye kiddo"

"Bye Mom" and they both hung up, Lorelai went over to Jess' old room, now Jess and Samantha's room. She knocked on the door.

"Go to work!" Samantha yelled, although you could easily tell she was crying.

"I would but Luke would get mad" Lorelai said sympathetically. Inside the room Sam sighed, she got up and walked over to unlock the door. "Honey, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked once she saw her tear strained face.

"Jess is and ass" she stated and walked over to the bed.

"Wow, you guys are crammed in here" Lorelai said looking around the room.

"Yeah" Samantha plopped herself down on the bed.

"Why is Jess an ass?" Lorelai sat down on the edge of the bed, but not before closing the door.

"Cuz' he is"

"Ok"

"He's a guy" Samantha said as a more explicit explanation.

"Oh, see that's better" Lorelai mocked.

"This is not gonna work" Samantha said after a long pause.

"What's not gonna work?" Lorelai was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Him…me…us" she said and then began to silently cry.

"What? Why?" Lorelai didn't get it, they were ok this morning.

"He can't even say the word _baby!_"

"That's why? Honey you have to give him time, this is big"

"I know, and it's not just that, there are a lot of little things and you know what they say: 'it's the little things that make the big problems'" Lorelai laughed lightly at that.

"And who says that?"

"I don't know" Sam shrugged.

"Don't you think that if that was true Luke and I would've been over a _long_ time ago?"

"Maybe" was all Sam said.

"Just talk to him"

"I can't because he's at the diner" Sam said defeated.

"So? Is there a force field around it?" Samantha smiled at that.

"Not that I know of" Samantha felt like playing along to Lorelai's craziness.

"Then go talk to him otherwise you'll be a downer tonight at movie night and tomorrow shopping" Lorelai offered with a smile.

"He needs to cool off first, and I'm hungry"

"Then you're in luck. We have a chef-type-person in the house" Lorelai stumbled over her words and Samantha laughed.

"A _chef-type-person_?" Samantha kept laughing.

"Yes, a chef-type-person" Lorelai said more sure of herself.

"Thanks but I'll pass. I like cooking. I'll go make something myself"

"You sure about that?"

"I know how to cook" Samantha stated and walked over to the door. "If you want I can make something for you"

"Thanks but I think I'll exploit my chef-type-person" they both laughed at that. They left the room. "Talk to him" Lorelai said before heading over to the nursery.

"I will, tonight" Samantha said before walking downstairs to the kitchen.

aT THe DiNeR

Though Jess might deny it, he has a lot in common with Luke. One of those things is that when he is angry with the one he loves he becomes more of a crank. Especially towards the town.

Jess didn't burn the order just because Caesar was cooking but he did throw people out and yelled at them, he broke stuff. He was all in all in a foul mood, and it was all his own fault _how much could 1 more sandwich take. I was already late for work, and she's right: it's not like Luke would fire me. _Jess kept beating himself up. The more he thought about it the worst his mood got.

BaCK aT THe HouSe

"I thought you said you cooked" Lorelai said when she saw Samantha sitting in the living room with a ham sandwich.

"I said I liked to cook, I know a little also, but I was just in the mood for a ham sandwich that's all"

"Oh, you didn't leave a mess in the kitchen, did you?" Lorelai asked and Samantha shook her head mid bite. "Good because Luke is gonna cook for me and he doesn't like dirty dishes"

"You're supposed to clean while you go"

"What?" Lorelai asked laughing _that sounded wrong. _

"When you're cooking and you've finished using something, you're supposed to wash it right away"

"Oh, that's useful, since I cook everyday"

"Fine, just think of it as a 'street smarts fact' better?" Samantha said with a smile.

"Don't mock, I'm pregnant" Lorelai pouted.

"Ha! so am I" Samantha said.

"Yeah, well… …I'm pregnanter"

"Pregnanter?" Luke asked walking past the living room.

"Yes, that's the medical term for when you're having twins" Lorelai said pointedly.

"No it's not!" Samantha said laughing.

"You're crazy you know that?" Luke was also laughing.

"Don't laugh at the woman who is carrying your boys or I'll brainwash them against you" Lorelai threatened and both Luke and Sam just laughed harder.

"Mean" Lorelai pouted again.

"Stop pouting. What do you want to eat" Luke asked.

"Humph!" Lorelai said and turned her head the other way.

"Fine, I'll just go take a nap" Luke said turning to go upstairs.

"No! No! I forgive you!" Lorelai said and walked over to where Luke was.

"Gee thanks, I feel _much_ better" he said with a grin.

"Shut up" Lorelai playfully slapped his chest then pulled him over to the kitchen. Samantha just stared at them _if they can handle twins we can handle this _she told herself.

A FeW HouRS LaTeR

Rory was driving into Stars Hollow and decided to stop at the diner for some coffee since Luke had banned all coffee from the house.

"…damn-it Kirk! If you want a grill sandwich so much, go ask your Mommy for one!" Jess yelled from the counter over to where Kirk was, at the corner table. Kirk whimpered a little before running out of the diner.

"Jess?" Rory asked approaching the counter.

"What!" he hadn't seen Rory. "Sorry, what?" he asked more nicely once he noticed who had called him.

"You just yelled at Kirk" she simply stated.

"Kirk annoys me"

"Kirk cries. What wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. What makes you think something' wrong?" Jess shot back, Rory gave him a pointed look. "Ok, there's something wrong" he said defeated.

"And that is?"

"Sam" was all Jess said.

"What did you do?" Rory said knowingly.

"What makes you think I did something?" Jess acted offended before giving in. "I was an ass" he said after letting out a big sigh.

"Wow, that bad?"

"Wha…?"

"It takes a lot for you to admit you were an ass"

"Yeah, well…" he trailed off.

"Go make up with her" Rory told him.

"I'm working" and as to prove it he began wiping the counter.

"I'll cover for you"

"Tsk, you'd just drink coffee"

"You don't trust me?" she gave him the baby face.

"With a lot of things but not with coffee"

"Jess…" she said sternly. "Go make things right" she took the little wiping thingy out of his hand.

"Fine…" he sighed big. "But if Luke yells at me because you drank all the coffee, you'll pay" he said before opening the door.

"He won't do anything to me" she said with a smile.

"He won't but I will" he said and then he left.

aT THe HouSe

"…normally I'd put beer on it for flavor but we have pregnant women in the house so that's a no" Luke told Samantha, Lorelai was craving steak so they were all eating steak.

"No wonder it's been tasting different" Lorelai whined.

"No beer, not even here" he pointed to the steaks on the grill. Oh! Cuz' Lorelai didn't want normal steaks; she wanted them on the grill. So now the trio was out on the back porch.

"Luuuuke"

"No, Lorelai, I won't budge so stop" he said sternly.

"Would you look at that, he does have a firm hand" Samantha said laughing.

"Do you want to cook your own dinner?" Luke asked amused.

"Sorry" Samantha said a little more serious but still laughing, Lorelai was laughing her ass off now.

"Thought so" Luke mumbled and continued cooking.

"Hey" Jess whispered from the glass sliding door.

"If you're here then…" Luke said wondering who was at the diner.

"Rory" Jess quickly said anticipating Luke's question. "Can we talk?" he turned to look at Sam, she looked down but nodded. "I'll be upstairs" Jess said knowing she needed to gather herself before coming up.

"You ok?" Lorelai asked Sam, she nodded, and Luke had a confused face the whole time. "You shouldn't make him wait to long"

"I know" she said, got up, and went inside.

"What happened?" Luke asked Lorelai, she just smiled at Luke's innocence or clueless-ness.

uP iN JeSS' RooM

He was sitting down by the foot of their bed _we need to get a bigger bed, what are you thinking of? Focus man! _Just then Samantha walked in and closed the door behind her, she leaned against it.

"Hey" she said so he would notice her presence.

"Hi" he said and scooted a little so she would sit next to him, she didn't, she just stood in front of him so he looked up to see her. "I'm sorry" he said softly.

"For what?"

"The way I acted…"

"Look Jess if this is too much for you then…"

"No, it's not too much" he quickly stopped her and wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her closer. "It's not too much" he mumbled again, his cheek now against her stomach.

"Jess…" she said doubtfully.

"It's not, it's big and life changing but it's not too much. We can do this, together" he emphasized the together.

"You can't even say it Jess" she sounded defeated.

"So? That doesn't mean anything" he pulled a little back and looked up at her.

"You don't have to be a part of this if you don't want to, I'm not forcing you" she said softly.

"I know you're not, and I do want to be a part of this" he said forcefully.

"Jess…"

"Trust me. Look" he let go of her and made a quick run to his bottom drawer. He pulled out a plastic bag and inside the bag was a box. "Here" he gave it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it" Jess said eagerly.

"Jess?" she was practically breathless once she saw the contents of the bag.

"It's for our daughter" he said with a big grin.

"Daughter?" she kept looking at all the pink inside the box. Onesies, pacifiers, bibs, little shoes, little pair of jeans with a big flower on the butt, pink little shirts, there was even one shirt with daddy's girl´ on it.

"I wanted to give it to you for Christmas, I still need to buy more stuff" Jess said shyly. "Say something" he told her after a little bit of silence, Samantha had her hand over her mouth and she was still staring into the box.

"It's all pink" she finally whispered out.

"I know" he walked over to where she was.

"What if it's a boy?"

"It's not" he stated.

"Jess…"

"I know it's a girl. My baby girl" he added the last part quietly.

"You said it" Samantha was amused.

"I just need time to get used to the idea" it sounded like he was pleading. "I swear I'm not scared and I'm not running. I just need time"

"We still need to talk…" she said and Jess nodded quickly. "You don't even know about what" she laughed lightly.

"I don't care"

"And the baby might be a boy" Samantha reminded him but Jess just shook his head.

"Trust me, it's a girl" he said and that just reminded Sam of what she was holding.

"This stuff is great Jess. It's our first baby stuff…" she looked at everything again. "When did you get this?"

"Oh, that for me to know and you to wonder"

"Thank you" she placed the box on the bed and went over to hug him.

"For what?" he was confused but still he hugged her tightly.

"Anything, everything, you pick something" she whispered.

"OK" they kept hugging for a little while. "Let's go eat and then we can come up and talk"

"About what?" she pulled back.

"I don't know, the future, our planes, our _daughter, _you pick. You said we needed to talk" he went and opened the door.

"Sure but I get to pick" she said before leaving the room.

"I don't know why but I'm afraid all of the sudden" he said as he walked behind her.

ouTSiDe

Lorelai had told Luke was she and Sam had been talking about earlier. Although she had tried to explain to him the concept behind '_Jess is and ass cause he's a guy_' theory he still didn't get it and thought they were being sexist. He was a little worried about them. They knew Jess wasn't gonna bail, he just needed some time to deal with it. So when Samantha and Jess walked back outside smiling and laughing they were both relieved.

"How did it go?" Lorelai asked, only she can be so blunt about important things like these.

"He bought the baby a bunch of gifts" Samantha said with a big smile.

"Geez! Don't go public with that" Jess complained.

"You got your kid presents but you haven't bought anything for your cousins?" Lorelai narrowed her eyes at Jess.

"Well, this is my kid. Besides the boys have clothes and toys to last them a lifetime" Jess stumbled over his words.

"I was just kidding, breath" Lorelai smiled.

"You're mean" Luke said passing them by while he moved the cooked steaks over into the dinning room.

"Just a little bit" Lorelai shot back before also walking in.

"Hey set the table…" Luke told Jess. "I'm gonna call Caesar and tell him to send Rory over and close up" Luke went over to the phone.

"He's gonna close early?" Lorelai wondered out loud while grabbing herself a drink from the kitchen.

"Wow, it's like Christmas came early this year" Jess mocked causing both Sam and Lorelai to start laughing.

"If you keep laughing you'll pay for it later" Luke said coming into the dinning room.

"Oh is that a threa…" Lorelai suddenly gasped loudly and dropped the glass she was holding, it fell on the kitchen floor and broke into millions of tiny pieces.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked worriedly while rushing over to where she was.

"I'm fine, your boy's just got me off guard there" she said placing a hand on the side of her stomach.

"Sure?" you could easily hear the panic in Luke's voice.

"Yes I'm sure. Let me clean this up and then we can eat"

"You go eat, I'll clean this" Luke told her, gave her a kiss in the forehead and a slight push towards the dinning room.

"You ok?" Jess asked and Lorelai just nodded before getting some food on her plate.

LaTeR THaT NiGHT

Luke was cleaning up after dinner while Lorelai and Rory watched a movie. Upstairs Jess and Samantha decided to talk instead of watching a movie.

"You seriously want to know that?" Jess asked. He and Samantha were lying in bed talking.

"Yes, what are you going to do after you graduate?" she repeated the question.

"I'll get a job" he stated.

"Nah you don't say" she mocked. "That's a given, Jess, I meant what kind of job?"

"Then you should've asked that"

"Ok, what kind of job would you look for after graduating?"

"A teacher" Jess said simply.

"Really?" Samantha was surprised; she never thought Jess wanted to teach.

"Yeah. Don't ask me why because I don't know. I just think that teaching would be good"

"And where would you like to teach?" Samantha turned so she was resting on her stomach and played with his t-shirt covered chest.

"What? Do you mean like what school? Or what town?"

"The second one" she said shyly.

"I was actually thinking on staying here"

"Really? I thought you hated Stars Hollow" she teased.

"I don't _hate_ it. Besides I think this is a great place to raise our daughter"

"Again with the daughter thing. You would be ok if we had a boy right?" she asked nervously.

"Of course I'd be ok. But we are having a daughter, you'll see" he said very confident. They stayed in silence for a while. "What about you?"

"What _about_ me?" Samantha had rested her head on his chest and now she lifted it up to look at him.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well… I always liked cooking and my parents had always said that cooking was not a career so I stopped doing it. I was gonna start again but now… I'm gonna be a Mom" she sounded a little defeated.

"So? You can still cook"

"Humph"

"Really. You could work with Luke, or with Lorelai, or maybe get your own place"

"I can't do that"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know the first thing a bout cooking for a lot of people…"

"Luke can help"

"Yeah right. He's not gonna help someone become their competition" she scoffed.

"He won't see it that way. And you know he'll do it"

"Yeah I know…" she sighed. "But I don't want to cause him more trouble"

"More? When did you cause him trouble before?" Jess was confused.

"We are living in his house, rent free. We use his stuff, eat his food, and he is gonna build us an apartment…"

"He like building stuff" Jess joked.

"Jess…"

"I know, but that's how he is. He likes to help and if were being a pain he'd tell us, trust me, he used to tell it to me all the time" he said and Samantha laughed.

DoWNSTaiRS

"No! No! Eww!" Rory yelled at the TV.

"I think I'm gonna throw up" Lorelai said in a disgusted tone.

"Oh my God! How can he do that! That's so gross!"

"Oh God!"

"What? What's wrong!" Luke rushed into the living room in a frenzy.

"Do you have any idea what's blended into that shake?" Lorelai asked him pointing towards the screen.

"What?"

"It's hissing cockroaches, fish heads and coagulated pig's blood" Lorelai told him in an amused tone.

"What the hell are you watching?" Luke asked grossed out.

"_Fear Factor" _both Rory and Lorelai said at the same time.

"Why are you watching that? It's so degrading" Luke said walking over to sit with them on the couch.

"Because it's fun to see what people would do for 50,000 dollars" Rory told him.

"But they only pay that to one person, meaning that the other five did it for no reason" Luke retorted.

"Look at you, knowing how many contestants there are" Lorelai said and pocked him in the ribs.

"Stop with the pocking" he said while grabbing her hand. "And I only know because of that time you made me watch it"

"You like it admit it" Lorelai teased.

"I do not" he scoffed.

"Then why are you still here watching it?"

"I'm not here watching _it _I'm here spending time with my family" he defended himself.

"Give it up! We know you're here for the show" Rory told him while holding back a laugh.

"Whatever" Luke said and got up.

"Ohuh" Rory said but Lorelai just waved it off. "Aren't you going over to talk to him?" she asked when she heard the bedroom door close.

"Nah he's fine, he's just teasing. Oh gross!" Lorelai said.

"Ok. Tomorrow we're going shopping right?"

"Yeah, but after brunch"

"Brunch?" Rory said amused.

"Yes brunch. I know eat brunch" Lorelai stated proudly.

"You do?"

"Yeah well, I always did, the only difference is that now I call it by it's name and not just 'a snack' before lunch"

"Oh. Look he's gagging!" Rory pointed to the screen.

A LiTTLe LaTeR

Rory had gone up to bed right after the 'eating' portion of _Fear Factor _was over. She walked passed Jess' room and since there was no sound she opened the door and saw them sleeping, she turned off their light, closed their door and head off to bed herself. Lorelai stayed watching the show until the end. When it was over she gave all the channels a quick glance then turned the TV off. She checked everything downstairs before going up; she saw no light coming from under Rory or Jess' room so she assumed they were sleeping. Lorelai closed the nursery's door before walking into her own bedroom. Luke was flat on his stomach asleep in his t-shirt and jeans. Lorelai walked into the bathroom she changed into her PJ's, and washed her face and teeth before walking beck to the room. Since Luke was in the middle of the bed with both his arms extended there wasn't much place for her and the growing boys.

"Luke?" she whispered from afar and he didn't even flinch. She walked closer and tried again. "Luke" she whispered, nothing. She decided to have some fun.

Lorelai walked closer to the bed and kneeled on it. She carefully moved one leg over to the other side of him and crawled up his body, careful to not touch him, yet. Once she was hovering over his butt she slowly sat on him, Luke stirred a little but didn't wake. Lorelai smiling started to run her hands over his lower back as far as her stomach would let her. Luke was still in wonderland. She slowly lifted his t-shirt and started kneading his exposed skin. Luke sighed.

"Luke? Lukey" Lorelai whispered in a playful voice.

"Hmm?" he mumbled. _Ha! You are awake! Either that or your in the magic land of almost conscious where you'll answer truthfully to anything. _"What are you doing?" he asked in a slur. _aww so long magic land _Lorelai though sadly.

"What, you don't like?" she pouted, he couldn't see it but he could hear it.

"I love" he said and then sighed again.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What?"

"Because of earlier, with _Fear Factor, _are you mad?"

"No, I was just teasing you" he said and shifted a little to get more comfortable.

"Good"

"MmmHmm"

"Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you tired?" she asked in a flirty voice.

"Nope" he said in his monosyllabic form, and lifted his waist a little to tell her to get up a bit. She lifted herself on her knees again and Luke turned over to lay on his back.

"Huh, you're wide awake" she teased, and he placed his hands on her thighs.

"Pretty much, yeah" he said with a smirk and began moving his hands up and down.

"Guess we should entertain you now that you're awake" Lorelai played.

"Guess we should" and Luke played along.

LaTeR THaT NiGHT

"You're really good at that" Lorelai said after a little silence. Luke was flat on his back and Lorelai was slightly on her side propped on her right elbow and playing with the hairs on his chest with her left hand.

"I know" Luke said and Lorelai smacked his chest. "Hey watch it!" he said with a smile.

"That's what you get for being cocky" she said and then started laughing. "Hey Luke?"

"Hmm" the movements of her hand on his chest were making him fall asleep quicker.

"Could you run downstairs and grab me something?" she asked like a little girl.

"What?" he thought she was kidding.

"Please? I'm hungry" now she pouted.

"But…"

"And since you got me pregnant in the first place, you're supposed to satisfy all my cravings"

"I thought we just did that" Luke might be half asleep but he can still argue.

"Ha-ha. Move your ass" she said and began pushing him off the bed.

"Fine. Stop pushing" he sat up. "What do you want?" he asked as he pulled his sweatpants on.

"Hmm…"

"You don't even know what you want?"

"Shush you!" she said and began rubbing her stomach as if trying to read the babies minds.

"They're not gonna tell you" Luke pulled on his shirt. Lorelai just gave him a glare. "Fine, just hurry up"

"Oh! Cheetos and…."

"And?" Luke asked grossed out enough.

"Yes. And… Oh, I know!..."

"About time" Luke mumbled and Lorelai just ignored it.

"Strawberry jelly!"

"You're kidding, right?" Luke asked with a weird face.

"Sorry, but that's what I want. Now hustle!"

"You're so unbelievably disgusting sometimes" he mumbled walking out of the room.

"Tell that to your unborn children!" she said to his retrieving back.

NeXT MoRNiNG 10aM

Rory walked into the house and up the stairs to her Mom's room carrying a Styrofoam container.

"Mom?" Rory knocked on the door lightly. There was no answered so she opened the door slightly _please be wearing something, please be wearing something… _Rory repeated over and over in her head. "Mom?" she peeked inside and Lorelai was wearing a flannel shirt, not that you could notice since she was tangled in a sheet. Rory opened the container and the smell of pancakes invaded the room.

"Mmm pancakes" Lorelai said without opening her eyes. "You don't have to repay me for last night you know"

"Mom! Gross!" Rory shrieked.

"Rory!" Lorelai's eyes shot open. "Oops" Lorelai said with a small grin.

"Eww" Rory placed the pancakes on the nightstand next to Lorelai and left the room.

"Oh c'mon! How do you think I got pregnant with twins in the first place!" Lorelai yelled loudly to make sure Rory heard her no matter where she was.

"Oh God!" Rory's mumbled voice was heard, Lorelai just laughed. The stereo downstairs started blaring.

"Aww now that's what I call a good morning" Lorelai mumbled before stabbing the pancakes with a fork.

DoWNSTaiRS

Rory had just plopped down on the sofa to try and forgot what her Mom had just said when Jess walked into the living room.

""What the hell were you and Lorelai talking about?" Jess asked with a weird expression.

"Ugh, nothing" Rory quickly said.

"Really? Cuz she just yelled something that…"

"We weren't talking about anything! Especially _that. _She was just being Lorelai and decided to traumatize me before breakfast" she said with a smile.

"Did it work?" Jess asked with a smirk.

"Don't I look traumatized?"

"A little bit, yeah" Jess said with a nod.

"Yeah well, just wait until I see Luke, then I'll be more traumatized"

"Aw Geez!" Jess said finally getting what Lorelai had said to Rory. Jess' face made Rory laugh.

"Thanks I need a distraction" Rory said with a smile then left the living room to go get ready.

"You're paying for my shrink!" Jess yelled up the stairs.

"Bill me!" Rory said before entering her room.

oVeR aN HouR LaTeR

"Thanks for covering this morning" Jess said. Jess, Rory and Sam where in the dinning room waiting for Lorelai to finish getting ready. Jess and Rory were talking and Sam had her head on the table and only grunted in response when she was asked something.

"It's ok, I like being in the diner" Rory said with a smile.

"I'm almost done!" Lorelai yelled from upstairs.

"It's ok!" Rory yelled back up. "Right Sam?" Samantha didn't move, she just grunted. "Are you ok?" Rory was getting concerned; she only got another grunt as an answer.

"Morning sickness" Jess informed Rory.

"Oh. In the bright side there's less than and hour left of morning" Rory said happily and Sam scoffed.

"Morning sickness doesn't actually occur only during the morning" Jess translated Samantha's scoff.

"Oh" Rory acknowledged. "You're gonna be ok to go shopping with us?" Samantha grunted again, Rory turned to Jess for a translation.

"She will, just as long as you keep quiet for a while"

"Wow, a grunt says more than a thousand words" Rory mocked and was quickly hit by a piece of bread that was on the center of the table, Samantha had thrown it. "Hey!"

"At least you got hit by bread, I was hit by a shoe" Jess mumbled, and Rory suppressed a laugh.

"You get the shoe because you're the one who put me in this position" Samantha said.

"Wow you must be feeling better" Lorelai said walking into the room.

"She threw a piece of bread at me" Rory said like a little kid and pouted.

"Were you annoying her?" Lorelai asked raising her eyebrows; Rory pouted more and shook her head.

"Yes you were" Jess said with a grin.

"Shut up or I'll tell on you two" Rory pouted.

"To who? You're Mom is here and she did nothing" Jess said now laughing.

"My Dad" Rory said a 'duh' tone and stuck out her tongue at Jess. "Not so cocky now, are we" she mocked.

"Enough kids. Girls get ready to go" Lorelai said in her motherly voice.

"Fine" Rory said and dragged her feet upstairs, Jess laughed.

"Shouldn't you be heading over to the diner?" Lorelai asked Jess.

"Fine" he said and dragged his feet outside. "Bye Sam have fun!" he called before closing the door behind him.

"Kids, they'll never behave" Lorelai said shaking her head, and Sam joined her also shaking her head until Rory came downstairs.

"I'm ready! Why are you shaking your heads?" she asked weirded out.

"To see if you'd ask" Lorelai quickly said and Samantha started laughing.

"Ok. Lets go" Rory said walking outside, Lorelai and Sam followed her laughing.

THe MaLL

They had spent a good ten minutes going round and round the parking lot looking for a decent parking spot. Now they were just walking through the main entrance.

"Where to?" Rory asked turning to look at her Mom.

"Why don't you two go off looking for costumes and I'll catch up in a little while" Lorelai said.

"No can do. Luke said to keep an eye on you" Rory told her.

"When did he tell you that?"

"This morning when I went over to help him"

"But I want my costume to be secret" Lorelai whined.

"It's not a secret" Rory told her.

"Yeah, we all know you're going as Luke" Samantha said as a matter of fact.

"Everybody knows? Even Luke?" Lorelai sounded sad.

"No, he has no clue" Sam said.

"Good. But finding a good flannel will take forever and by the time we get to you costumes, they'll be nothing left"

"Fine, but I'll come looking for you in forty-five minutes" Rory said sternly.

"But Mom" Lorelai teased.

"Forty-five minutes" Rory said wagging her index finger but smiling, Samantha laughed.

"Fine" Lorelai said and laughed. "I'll be in here" she pointed to a store to her right; the store was right by the entrance.

"We'll be looking around" Rory said and then they left Lorelai.

"Ready to go shopping boys?" Lorelai asked with her hands on the side of her stomach, she felt a kick. "Good, let's go look for a flannel" Lorelai turned to go into the store but bumped into someone on the way. "Oh sorry"

"Sorry" a lady said at the same time. "My goodness I'm sorry…" she said when she saw Lorelai's stomach.

"It's ok, I wasn't paying attention" Lorelai said with a smile.

"You really are glowing" the lady said out of the blue.

"Thanks, I guess"

"Oh! Sorry. It's just that people always say that pregnant women have a certain glow but I'd never saw a glow before, until now"

"Oh. No, I'm still confused" Lorelai laughed oddly.

"Sorry, I'm just talking nonsense here. You must be exited"

"Yeah, we can't wait" Lorelai said placing a hand on her stomach _why am I still talking to her? _Lorelai asked herself.

"Well it doesn't look like there's much waiting left"

"Oh! There is. I'm due December" Lorelai said and saw the expression the lady had, it's the expression most people have when they hear she's not due for like two months. "Twins" she patted her tummy.

"Sorry" the lady said, Lorelai didn't know what she was sorry for.

"Mom!" Rory came running.

"What? It hasn't been forty-five minutes yet, has it?" Lorelai wondered _I knew I should've brought my watch. _

"No. But we have no money, so I came here for the credit card" Rory said with a smile and extending her hand towards Lorelai. The lady now had a disgusted look on her face.

"Here, oh! But this one is Luke's so don't go too crazy" Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Not fair…" Rory slightly pouted. "Wait, doesn't this one have more credit than yours?" Rory asked and by the face Lorelai made Rory knew she was right. "See ya!" Rory called while walking away quickly.

"Wait! I'll trade cards!" Lorelai called after Rory but she only shook her head and kept walking again. "Meanie!"

"Was that your daughter?" Lorelai nodded with a smile. "Either she grew up quickly or your plastic surgeon works miracles"

"Actually, neither" Lorelai said getting angst-y, she hated this part of the conversations, people always judged her for having Rory at 16 _why am I talking to her? Oh right, we bumped into each other._

"Excuse me"

"I had her when I was younger, much younger" _no need to tell her the story of my life._

"Oh…" was all the lady said.

"Yeah well, I better get going; I'm on the clock here"

"Sorry, go, go" the lady gestured with her hands. Lorelai smiled and walked into the store. The lady saw Lorelai walk in and then she left.

aN HouR LaTeR

After finding what she was looking for, Lorelai, called Rory's cell phone to tell them she was going to be in the food court. The girls said they need five more minutes and told Lorelai to get a table.

Lorelai put both her shopping bags on the table while she waited for Rory and Sam. Lorelai heard laughter before see both girls walking up to her table.

"Having fun without me?" Lorelai pouted.

"Always" Rory said.

"Never" Samantha said at the same time.

"I think you need to work on your story there girls" Lorelai said laughing. "Ok, so here's the plan: you girls wait here while I go get something to eat" Lorelai said making a move to stand up.

"But…" Sam started but Rory cut her off.

"Fine but hurry up" Lorelai left.

"Hey!" Sam pouted.

"You've really spent way too much time with my Mom" Rory said laughing.

Lorelai was walking back to her table, tray in hand, when she saw the lady from earlier walking with a purpose towards the girls.

"Samantha!" they lady said once she was close enough to the table. Both Samantha and Rory jumped up startled. Lorelai saw this and hurried her pace a little.

"Can I help you?" Rory asked when she noticed Sam was a little pale.

"Was I talking to you?" the lady snapped at Rory.

"Hey!" now it was Lorelai's turn to snap. "Who do you think you are?" she placed the tray on the table with force.

"This is none of your business" the lady said coldly.

"It is my business when you snap at my kid!" Lorelai said crossing her arms.

"Sam?" Rory whispered and shook Sam's shoulder a little, she snapped out of her little trance.

"L-Lorelai? That's…umm… my Mother" Sam whispered.

"What?" both Rory and Lorelai said at the same time and turned to look at Sam.

"Her Mother, so stay out of it!" the lady snapped. "This is what you want to be, Samantha!" she pointed to Lorelai.

"Hey!" Lorelai said.

"That's all you have to say? You don't even want to know where I'm living or how I'm doing?" Samantha finally reacted.

"You will not talk to me like that young lady"

"I can talk however I want to, you kicked me out!"

"Because you were a little tramp" the lady said snootily.

"That's enough" Lorelai said sternly.

"Stay out of this. You let this happen!" the lady said.

"Excuse me?"

"You let that little hoodlum of yours sleep with my daughter…"

"I let? No, no, no I didn't let them do anything, they chose to do it"

"They chose? They can't choose! They're children"

"They're not children, they're over twenty" Lorelai said calmly _If Luke knew what my Moms was doing right now, he'd freak. _Rory thought.

"Look who's talking" they lady scoffed. "How old were you when she was born" she pointed to Rory.

"That's none of your business" Lorelai said sternly.

"Thought so" the lady eyed Lorelai from head to toe.

"Stop it!" Samantha said.

"Sam it's ok. Girls get your stuff we'll get something on the way home" Lorelai turned to Rory and Samantha.

"Home? You're living with her?" the lady asked, Sam turn and was about to say something but Lorelai stopped her.

"Sam, now" Lorelai said sternly, Sam grabbed a few bags and turned to leave, Rory followed. "She's a good kid" Lorelai said softly. "Stay away from her" she warned before following the girls.

The lady stood there amazed at how much say Lorelai had in Samantha _and who did she think she was, telling her to stay away from her own daughter. I guess I had that one coming; after all I did kick her out. _She sighed and left the food court. People were staring.

iN THe CaR

They had placed the bags in the back and sat inside quietly. Lorelai didn't start the car. Rory was sitting in the backseat since she drove and Sam rode shotgun on their way to the mall.

"You ok?" Lorelai asked Sam.

"Yeah" she said quietly. "I was just not expecting that. Not at the mall"

"That's over now" Rory said.

"Yeah"

"Did you get your costume?" Lorelai asked Rory and she nodded. "How bout you?" she asked Sam.

"I'm not going. Jess has to work" Sam said quietly.

"Well, I think I can change that" Lorelai offered with a smile.

"Really?" Samantha cheered up a little bit.

"Of course, after all I am sleeping with his boss"

"Mom! Geez!" Rory leaned back against her seat and turned to look out the window with a pout.

"Sorry kid" Lorelai said, she and Samantha were laughing. "But yeah, I can get Jess off of work for the party"

"Thanks" Sam smiled.

"Now, we need to get you a costume. But first, food!" Lorelai started the car.

"Mom, Luke is gonna kill me if he finds out I let you drive" Rory said turning her focus away from the window.

"Aw c'mon, just to the restaurant" Lorelai whined.

"But Lorelai, if Luke gets mad at you then he won't let Jess off of work" Samantha whined.

"You _have_ been spending why too much time with me" Lorelai said turning off the engine.

"Yay!" Rory jumped out from the back seat and opened Lorelai's door.

"Whatever" Lorelai mumbled while getting out of the car.

ThaT NiGHT

Rory and Samantha were having a movie night, Jess was out in a junk food search, and Lorelai and Luke were in their room.

"What do you want, Lorelai?" Luke asked as he changed clothes.

"What makes you think I want something?" she asked like a five year old. She was sitting on the bed, back to the headboard, playing with a _Bop it _keychain.

"I know you" he stated.

"Fine. I was thinking if you could close the diner early" she stopped then.

"When and why?"

"For Miss Patty's party. Everybody is gonna be there anyway, so the diner is gonna be empty all night…"

"Why?"

"Because they'll all be at the party" she said in a 'duh' voce.

"Why do you want me to close up, not why would it be empty" Luke clarified.

"Because I want Jess to take Samantha to the party"

"He can take her, I'll cover for him" Luke offered.

"Nice try but you already said yes" silence "C'mon, I already told Sam I could get Jess off" she whined.

"Why would you do that?"

"To cheer her up, of course"

"Cheer her up?"

"Yeah, her Mom showed up at the mall and there was this big fight and…"

"You were in a fight! Are you ok?" Luke got worried and went over to where she was sitting.

"Yes I'm fine; she was a little down so I told her I could get Jess to take her to the party"

"You got into a fight" Luke said once it finally sunk in.

"It wasn't a fight, it was an argument" Lorelai clarified. "Much like this one" she mumbled.

"Still you…"

"Luke, please drop it, I don't want to fight. I'm tired, I'm cranky, and I'm hurting everywhere" she pleaded, Luke took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Do you want a massage?" Luke asked with a smile.

"I'd love one" she perked up.

"Good" they got settled. Luke sitting behind Lorelai, he began massaging her back.

"That feels so good. Hey, about the Jess thing?"

"I'll close the diner" Luke sighed.

"Thanks honey" Lorelai said sweetly. Luke continued the massage. After a long while. "You know what would be really good right now? A foot massage"

"Sure, let me just take my shoes off" Luke teased.

"Hey!" Lorelai moved her hand behind her to slap him.

NeXT aFTeRNooN

"You don't even know what you're gonna be do you?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"I have no idea" Luke said defeated.

"I know! You can go as Fonzi!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Fine. Oh! How about John Travolta in Grease. You only have to wear a white shirt and your jacket" she offered.

"I'll think about it"

"Oh! And I can do your hair!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Ok, then I'll think about another costume"

"Mean!"

HaLLoWeeN DaY

Halloween had landed on a Saturday so Rory was gonna be home for the whole weekend.

"I'll come pick you up after closing" Luke said before leaving.

"Don't be late" Lorelai warned him.

"Wouldn't think of it" Luke teased, he kissed her then left.

LaTeR aT THe HouSe

"Where's my hat?" Lorelai called out to the house.

"You left it here!" Rory called from her room.

"Be a doll and bring the hat to your Mommy"

"Be a doll?" Rory asked as she entered her mother's room. "Since when do you say that?"

"Since I thought it would get you over here faster" Lorelai said with a smile. "Thanks" she took the hat from Rory. "How do I look?" she did a little twirl.

"Like Luke swallowed a beach ball"

"Meanie" Lorelai pouted.

"You look great, Mom. Can I go change now?"

"Sure, go" Lorelai dismissed her and turned to look in the mirror. Rory left. Lorelai was looking in the mirror, she turned sideways and placed a hand on top of her stomach and the other under it, she smiled, and then a little more seriously she mumbled 'stay in there'.

"Mom, phone!" Rory yelled _funny I didn't here the phone ring _Lorelai thought as she walked over to the night table.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm gonna be a little late so why don't you catch a ride here with Rory and bring me my costume?"

"But we are going to the party, right?"

"Yes, I just got a little swamped earlier and now I have to clean up" Luke said exasperated, he was tired of her asking him that everyday, several times.

"Ok, see you later"

"Love ya" Luke said before hanging up, Lorelai just smiled _God, I love when he says that._

LaTeR

Julian had stopped by the house to pick up Rory, and now Lorelai, he was dressed as Mr. Doom (from The Fantastic Four) meaning he was wearing a suit. Rory and Lorelai mocked him until they were crying; his only defense was lack of originality. Rory just grabbed her 'dance-marathon' dress and went 'old-fashioned' to the party.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Julian asked Lorelai once she got off of his car.

"No, I'm going with Luke"

"I doubt you will once he sees your costume" Julian teased, he was slowly getting that stick out of his ass, as Lorelai had once described his attitude.

"Funny" Lorelai said in a non-amused tone. Rory just laughed.

"Bye Mom, good luck" with that Julian drove off. Lorelai takes a deep breath and walks through the diner door and it's 'closed' sign. The lights were off except in the kitchen, the chairs were on top of the tables, and the stools on top of the counter. She walked past the counter and stood at the doorway.

"Give me a minute" Luke said without turning.

"Want to see my costume?" Lorelai asked in a flirty tone. She had a pair of jeans on, a grey thermal under a red flannel shirt, black shoes, and a blue baseball cap.

"Umm…" Luke stretched the word while finishing cleaning the stove. "…yeah" and he turned, Lorelai was smiling proudly and did a little twirl. "Aw Geez!"

"You like?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"That button is gonna pop" he pointed to the button that was right on top of her, now, outtie bellybutton.

"I'm gonna unbutton it at the party" she dismissed it.

"You're seriously gonna wear that?" his face scrunched up, Lorelai nodded proudly while slightly biting her bottom lip.

"You don't like it?" she pouted.

"I like it, that's why I wear it all the time" he stated walking closer.

"Funny, I meant on my"

"I let you wear it to sleep every night, don't I?" he pushed down, with his index finger, the button that was about to pop. Lorelai giggled "I love your new bellybutton. It's so soft" he pushed again.

"If you keep doing that, you're gonna wake them up" she said giggling.

"Sorry" he said but nevertheless he pushed once again.

"Hey!" Lorelai screeched and Luke smirked. "I love you, you didn't give me time to tell you earlier" she said with loving eyes.

"Sorry bout that, I was busy"

"Kiss?" she asked and pointed to her pouting lips. Luke smiled before leaning in to kiss her.

"Let's go get this night over with" he said once he pulled back.

"We don't have to go"

"You bugged me, for God knows how long, and now you said I don't have to go? You like torturing me huh?"

"A little bit" she said with a smile and signaling with her thumb and index finger just how much.

"Nice"

"I was just thinking. If the kids are gonna be at the party, we can have a peaceful night at the house"

"We won't have a lot of those in the future" Luke thought out loud and Lorelai shook her head. "Do I still have to dress up?" Lorelai nodded. "Well, it beats going to the party" he said with a smile.

"Yay! Just let me call Rory and let her know. Oh! And ask her to go trick or treating for a little while" Lorelai went over to grab the phone.

"Crazy" Luke mumbled while shaking his head.

"Just imagine how our kids will come out" Lorelai mocked. "Hey Rory…?"

* * *

_**That's for now, hope you liked. Thanks for your patience**_

_**Review! Please.**_


	30. Christetning Thanksgiving

_**I am very sorry for the delay, in the bright side this chapter is extra extra long.**_

_**Thanks KYLIE for you help!**_

_**J.STONE: you make my day, man.**_

**_SuGgEeStIoN: you should grab a pen and a pad, then write down what you _thought, said_, or _felt _on certain parts. When you finish the chapter, type what you wrote down on the Review thingy. That way you won't forget anything._**

_**One more thing ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Oh my God, Sookie, this is gorgeous" Lorelai said while lifting a little white dress. They were in Sookie's living room getting the last kinks out of the whole christening that was going to be that weekend.

"I know! At first I thought of using Davy's old one but he's a boy, plus I saw this one and thought it was perfect for Martha" Sookie admitted. A baby cry was heard coming from another room. "I'll be right back" with that Sookie left and rushed over to the nursery.

"It comes with little shoes!" Lorelai exclaimed once she spotted the tiny shoes inside the box.

"That's the best part" Sookie walked back into the living room carrying Martha.

"Hi baby" Lorelai cooed and that made Martha smiled.

"Wow, she never smiles when she'd just woken up" Sookie said surprised.

"What can I say? I have a baby side" Lorelai bragged.

"Yeah and it's your front and center part" Sookie laughed out loud at her own joke.

"Mean" Lorelai pouted.

"Here, watcher her, I'm gonna go get her food" Sookie handed Martha to Lorelai before disappearing to the kitchen.

"Aren't you lucky your Mommy is a chef" Lorelai talked baby talk and Martha just stared at her like if she had three heads. "The boys here…" she patted her belly. "…don't have that luck" Martha placed her hands on Lorelai's tummy. "Their Daddy cook's but he's not a chef like your Mommy…" Lorelai gave a small pat with her index finger on Martha's nose. "No he's not, no he's not" Lorelai's funny voice made Martha giggle, while giggling she began hitting Lorelai's stomach with her little hands. "Hey, you're gonna wake the boys'' Martha stopped hitting when she felt something hit back, she had a shocked face. "Too late" Lorelai laughed at Martha's face. "That's one of the babies saying 'hi' honey" Lorelai smoothed Martha's crazy hair with one hand. Martha waved 'hi' back. "They can't see you" Lorelai giggled. "Here…" she took Martha's hand. "…feel the babies" she placed the little hand where she felt the kicking. But now instead kicking, apparently the boys had moved and that caused the spot where Martha had her little hand to bump out. Martha's eyes shot wide open and she pushed her hand onto Lorelai's belly to try and hide the bump. Lorelai giggled. "Hey, no squishing the babies" Lorelai pulled Martha's hand back and the bump appeared again.

"Here we go" Sookie walked back in the living room. "Dinner is ready" she placed the plate on the coffee table and walked over to where Lorelai was. "Whoa" Sookie pointed to the bump on the side of Lorelai's pregnant belly. "What's that?"

"I'm thinking a foot or maybe an elbow" Lorelai said looking at the bump.

"Does that happen a lot?" Sookie took Martha from Lorelai.

"It's been happening lately. The boys are getting bigger now and when they move, we can see" she smoothed her hands over her belly, her right hand going over the small bump. "This one time Luke and I were… well… you know, and suddenly this happened…" she pointed to the right side of her belly. "…and it was the first time Luke had seen it, and oh my God was he freaked" Lorelai started to laugh remembering that night. "Eventually he understood what had happened but we couldn't finish, he was too freaked out" Lorelai said a little down.

"Understandable" Sookie was feeding Martha. "That only happened once, it was Davy, and I was on my last week… I think. Jackson almost had a stroke" Sookie began to laugh.

"Yeah, guys don't get it the first time it happens" Lorelai smiled, she lifted her shirt a bit to examine the shape of the bump. "Looks more like an elbow, doesn't it?" she asked Sookie.

"Oh yeah, because it's pointy" Sookie said after examining it a few seconds.

"Sookie us men are getti… oh my God!" Jackson covered his eyes upon seeing Lorelai.

"Shirt is down, Jackson" Lorelai said between laughs.

"I can still see it" Jackson whined which made Lorelai and Sookie laugh harder. "I'm gonna go look at my pickles"

"Oh my God, _dirty!"_ Lorelai said and laughed harder, if possible. Jackson ran out of the living room.

"As fun as this has been, Sookie, I have to go" Lorelai said once they stopped laughing.

"So soon?"

"Luke is getting off early today and we're going to dinner" Lorelai smiled and stood up.

"Aw a date, how cute" Sookie cooed.

"Bye bye baby" Lorelai kissed Martha's forehead. "Bye Sookie"

"Enjoy the date because once those two are born there'll be no more" Sookie said knowingly.

"Thank you Yoda" Lorelai put on her coat and left.

"I'm not green, am I" Sookie asked Martha who just gave Sookie a weird look. "I'll take that as a 'no Mommy' ok?''

Lorelai was walking down the streets of Stars Hollow slowly, admiring the small town life. Taylor was yelling a the troubadour for some unknown reason _he must've been singing 'Lucy in the sky with diamonds' _Lorelai thought. Kirk had somehow managed to get his head stuck between the gazebo's railings, Gypsy was laughing at him from her shop. In the distance Lorelai saw Lulu running to the gazebo with a package of butter _Oh my God; only Kirk gets himself into these things. We won't be hearing the end of this on the next town meeting. _Lorelai kept walking in the direction of the house.

The house was deserted, which wasn't odd considering it was Thursday afternoon. This time next week the house was going to be buzzing since it was Thanksgiving but right now she was all alone. Hating silence Lorelai walked into the living room, popped a CD into the DVD player, she cranked the surround sound, and went to get ready.

An hour later Luke walked in the house, by now the music was off in the living room but he could hear faint music coming from their room. It wasn't normal 'Lorelai' music, this one was classical music. Rory had given them the copy of a study that said that classical music helps develop unborn babies, so they were trying it out, after all 'it could only help' Luke had said.

Lorelai had pilled all the pillows together and was resting on them in a half sitting position. She had her eyes closed, hands on her stomach rubbing it lightly, and was shirtless because 'that way the music gets to them a little louder than with a shirt to interfere' like Lorelai had once said.

"If you used headphones you wouldn't have to listen to it" Luke said once he was inside the bedroom.

"If you ever find headphones big enough, tell me" Lorelai mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Will do" he walked over to his side of the bed and lay down on his side. "You went to Sookie's?" he place a hand on her stomach, she smiled.

"MmmHmm" she nodded slightly. "And the boys freaked out Jackson"

"How did they manage that?" he chuckled a bit.

"They moved…"

"Wow, Jackson freaks out easily"

"Look who's talking" she teased.

"I don't freak-out when they move"

"Oh yeah? How about that time…"

"The first time doesn't count" he quickly said. "Besides I didn't freak out the first time they moved. If I remember correctly, we had just finished fighting when they decided to shimmy in"

"I wasn't talking about that time. And I'm impressed you remembered" Lorelai turned to look at him.

"Of course I remember, I was scared shitless when you said 'ow' and place your hands on your stomach"

"My tiny stomach, aw those were the days" she said in a remembering tone of voice.

"So, when was I scared?" he kept slowly running his hand around her belly.

"Oh! When my stomach took a weird shape" that was all she could say before bursting in laughter, every time she thought of that night she couldn't help but laugh.

"That time doesn't count"

"What? Of course it does!" she stopped laughing a little.

"No because I was focusing in other things when _that _happened, something I never thought could happen"

"C'mon, it was a matter of time before they ran out of space in there"

"Well, I hope they find more space because you still have a little over a month to go" Luke remind her and she groaned in frustration. "How much longer do we have to listen to this?" Luke said after a little silence.

"It gets to you doesn't it?" Lorelai said smugly.

"Yes, and I'm getting hungry"

"I'll go get ready. Help me up" she said, Luke got up and helped her. Once she was up Luke sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

"Stop that" Lorelai said without turning to look at him.

"Stop what?" he innocently asked.

"Stop staring at me" she was looking into the closet and moving clothes from side to side.

"Cocky?" Luke stood and walked over to where she was.

"Not cocky, I just know you" she kept looking for something to wear. Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands under her stomach; he carried the weight on his forearms. "God that feels good" Lorelai said when she felt the weight being lifted a bit.

"Use the light blue shirt" he whispered into her ear.

"Where are we going?" Lorelai began so sway a little from side to side.

"Anywhere you want" he swayed along with her.

"Even out of Stars Hollow?"

"Of course, otherwise we'd end up at the diner and I really don't want to go back there today" he let out a heavy sigh.

"Bad day?"

"Taylor and Kirk" was all he said.

"Got it. How about Sniffy's?" Lorelai said like a little kid. Luke already knew where she was getting at since she asked where they were going.

"If that's what you want" Luke said smiling, she couldn't see it but she knew.

"Yep, and that way I don't have to wear high heels"

"You're not wearing high heels until next year, Lorelai" Luke said, again, he's been telling her that for the past two months.

"We'll see about that" she said and then reached for the shirt Luke had said. "I have to go change, I'm hungry" she whined.

"Go" he let go of her. Lorelai whined a little more because she was now carrying the babies' whole weight again.

"Men should carry the baby's, aren't they supposed to be stronger?" Lorelai mumbled as she walked over to the bathroom.

"Just change here" he ignored her.

"I would but I gotta pee" she hurried to the bathroom and closed the door.

oN THe DRiVe THeRe

"Would you stop that?" Luke said annoyed. Lorelai was locking and unlocking the door with the little button.

"But I'm bored" she whined and kept on locking and unlocking.

"We're almost there"

"That doesn't mean I'm not bored"

"Just… close your eyes or something"

"No because if I fall asleep and you wake me up, you'll be sorry" Lorelai now moved on to opening and closing the window.

"Lorelai…"

"What?" she said innocently. They kept driving for a little more. "Yay!" Lorelai said once she saw the familiar parking lot.

"Keep your pants on" Luke said, smiling at her excitement. He really hoped their kids would get that from her.

"Sorry but I can't promise that, because if I eat too much I'll have to unbutton them" Lorelai said.

"Aw geez. Try not to do that, last time you had heartburn all night"

"Yeah I know damn kids are putting a damper on my eating habits" she pouted but when the car came to a stop she shrieked.

"C'mon" he got out of the car and walked around the front of it to Lorelai's door. "Let's go" he helped her out and closed her door.

"Oh my God, it smells great" Lorelai said as they walked through the parking lot.

"It smells like car smoke" Luke said, he had his right arm around her shoulders.

"You need to ignore that smell and focus on the food smell"

"There is no food smell out here"

"Yes there is, you just can't smell it" they walked up the few steps before the main entrance.

"I can smell it now" he shot her a grin.

"That's because you just opened the door" Lorelai said and walked inside.

"Lorelai, nice to see you again" The hostess said.

"Hi, Mark" Lorelai said brightly.

"How are the boys doing today?" he began to lead them to a table.

"Playful" Lorelai answered placing a hand on her stomach. In normal circumstances Luke would've jumped Mark by now but ever since Lorelai started doubting her looks and asking him 'am I fat?' or 'do you still feel attracted to me?' twenty times a day, he didn't mind if guy hit on her, that just meant Lorelai wouldn't ask him anything that day.

"That's good. You're getting near the end now, I can't wait until you bring them by for their first Sniffy's visit" Mark showed them the table.

"Hopefully it'll still be over a month" Lorelai said with a smile while Luke pulled out a chair for her.

"Well, everyone here is hopping the same thing" Mark told her and then handed a menu to each.

"Good to know" Lorelai said.

"I'll go inform Maisy and Buddy that you're here" Mark said and left.

"Change that face" Lorelai told Luke without taking her eyes off of the menu. Ever since Lorelai got pregnant whatever she ordered she was brought, Maisy explained to Buddy the problem of bringing Lorelai something she didn't want, it included the words projectile vomiting.

"What face?" Luke looked at her. No reason to look at the menu, he wasn't pregnant.

"Your jealous face" she lifted her eyes and met his.

"I was not jealous" he scoffed.

"Yes, you were. You always are, anytime a guy talks to me you get jealous"

"No I don't" he said like a little boy.

"Yes, you do"

"Don't"

"Fine, you don't get jealous. You don't love me enough to get jealous, I get it" Lorelai said that because she knew that would break him.

"I love you just enough"

"_Just enough? _What is that supposed to mean?" Lorelai placed the menu down. _Ohuh _Luke thought. Lorelai was not mad or anything, she just liked to tease him.

"Nothing! It's just… you said… so I… but I didn't… I mean… I do …. I…" Luke stammered looking like a dear in the head lights. Lorelai's mood swings showed up a few weeks ago, and he had suffered 'the wrath of Lorelai' he ended up sleeping on the couch because he thought the 'Mummy Returns' sucked. Luke was going to avoid sleeping on the couch again by all means necessary.

"Luke, relax, I was just teasing you" Lorelai began to giggle.

"Good" he sighed.

"Would you look at that, the rumor is true" Maisy walked over to their table.

"What rumor?" Lorelai asked.

"That you guys were here" Maisy told them, Luke stood up and hugged her. While Luke was hugging Maisy Lorelai stood up. "You didn't have to stand up. But now that you did, let me see you" Lorelai turned slowly. "Perfect" Maisy said and hugged Lorelai, as well as she could because of the pregnancy.

"I always am" Lorelai smiled. "Get that through your head, _Lucas" _

"What did you do to her?" Maisy turned to look at Luke.

"Nothing!" he shot Lorelai a glare.

"I was just kidding, he's been a perfect little gentleman" Lorelai reassured Maisy.

"He better be" Maisy eyed Luke, he rolled his eyes. "Sit sit" she told Lorelai, Luke walked over to Lorelai and helped her.

"See, perfect gentleman" Lorelai told Maisy.

"Good, now, what will you have?" she asked Lorelai.

"Hmm… the stake is calling my name"

"Stake it is…"

"But, instead of the salad could you put some French fries?" Lorelai asked like a little girl.

"No" Luke said before Maisy had a chance to say anything.

"Luke" Lorelai said.

"You'll eat the salad" he told her seriously.

"Fine, then bring an extra order of fries" Lorelai told Maisy who nodded and decided to ignore Luke's tone when he told Lorelai 'no', it was something between the two of them.

"Lucas?" Maisy called to him.

"Yeah?" he turned to look up at Maisy.

"And you?" She asked expectantly.

"I get to order?" he asked surprised.

"For today" Maisy gave him a smile.

"Ok then…" he looked at the menu. "Bring me… what ever you want" he said with a sigh. Lorelai laughed and so did Maisy.

"Ok" Maisy turned to leave but then turned back around. "Buddy said to go see him in the kitchen" she told Luke.

"O-kay" he said and Maisy left. "I'll be right back" he told Lorelai.

"Sure, just send Mark over here to entertain me" Lorelai sent Luke a flirty look.

"Don't think so" he said and left to the kitchen. He was yanked to a side before he reached the kitchen door. "Hey!"

"Lucas, are you and Lorelai alright?" Maisy asked him when he turned around to face her.

"We're fine, why?" he gave her a weird look. "Wait, isn't Buddy waiting for me?"

"He's out running an errand" Maisy waved it off.

"Then why did you say he wanted to see me?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you"

"We were talking"

"Yes, but I wanted to know if you two were ok and I couldn't ask that with Lorelai there, now could I?"

"What makes you think we're not ok?"

"The salad bit" Maisy quickly said.

"The what?" he chuckled.

"The salad bit, you didn't let her order French fries"

"I did let her order French fries; I just didn't let her drop the salad. She needs to eat veggies, the doctor told her so" Luke explained calmly.

"Oh"

"Yeah. Even though the doctor told her, she still doesn't eat them" Luke said with a sigh.

"Well, let's just make sure she eats them" Maisy smiled at Luke. "Go sit down, I'll bring out the salads in a minute"

"Thanks" Luke walked back to the table.

"What did Buddy say?" Lorelai asked Luke when he sat down.

"Oh, he wasn't there"

"What?"

"Yeah, he had just stepped out to run an errand; I'll go see him before we leave"

"That's weird" Lorelai gave Luke and odd look.

"Apparently Maisy understood wrong" Luke shrugged it off.

"Oh no" Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke got a little concerned.

"I gotta pee, again" she stood up; Luke watched her walk off until he couldn't see her anymore.

LaTeR

"Oh my God, this was so good" Lorelai pushed her plate a little away from her.

"Damn, Lorelai" Luke told her, he was barely halfway through his food.

"I was hungry"

"I'm hungry also but I take my time" and as to show her he ate slowly.

"But I eat for three because of you mister"

"And I'm very grateful for that" he gave her a charming smile.

"You should be" Lorelai told him seriously then smiled. "Can I get dessert?" she asked in a shy voice.

"Don't over do it" was all Luke said.

"I won't" she smiled and waited for the waiter to come.

BeFoRe ThEy LeFt SnIfFy'S

"You take good care of her, Luke" Buddy told him.

"I'll try" Luke said helping her with the coat.

"Bye, dear, take it easy" Maisy told Lorelai.

"Oh here!" Lorelai grabbed Maisy's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Oh my" Maisy said.

"They're saying 'bye'" Lorelai told her.

"Well bye to you two too" Maisy talked to Lorelai's stomach.

"Hehe she said 'to to'" Lorelai giggled.

"We need to go" Luke reminded Lorelai.

"Oh yeah" Lorelai said and then moved over to Buddy. "Mmm bye handsome" Lorelai told Buddy and hugged him.

"Don't lie to the poor guy" Maisy said.

"See what I have to live with" Buddy told Lorelai.

"Don't complain" Luke told Buddy and got smacked on the arm by Lorelai.

OnCe On ThE CaR

Luke buckled his seatbelt and turned to look at Lorelai, she had her eyes closed, her head back, and she kept rubbing the sides of her stomach in a circular motion.

"You ok?" he placed a hand on her knee.

"Yeah, just a little tired that's all" she told him looking at his eyes.

"Sure?" he gave her knee a squeeze.

"MmmHmm" and to prove it she yawned.

"We'll be there soon" he gave her one last squeeze before turning the car on.

"Ok" she said sleepily, her own rubbing motions were putting her to sleep. Before Luke left the parking lot Lorelai was already peacefully sleeping. He smiled and focused on the road.

ThE DrIvEwAy At ThEiR HoUsE

"Lorelai?" Luke gently said, he was standing next to her opened door. "Lorelai wake up" he nudged her a little.

"Mmm?" she wiggled a bit on her seat.

"C'mon get up, it's cold"

"Just turn the heat and leave me here" she mumbled.

"I would but tomorrow you'd be very stiff and you'll blame me" he kept nudging her.

"Fine, just give me a sec"

"Open your eyes please"

"No, they'll get cold" she turned her face to the side, Luke kissed her cheek repeatedly.

"Cheater" she said and turned her head the other way. Her eyes were still closed but now they were kissing. Luke helped her out the car and into the house. Once inside Lorelai didn't let him go, she made him walk her up to their room. "I'll go lock up, I trust you'll get changed" Luke told her like he was talking to a six year old.

"Yeah, yeah" she waved him off and he left.

First thing Luke did was check if Jess and Sam were home, they were. Next he went downstairs checked all the doors before turning everything off and walking back upstairs and into the nursery. It was a habit of his ever since it was finished. Every night he'd walk into the nursery look around it for a little while then walk into their room through the doors he had put there.

Once he was back in their bedroom he saw Lorelai watching TV.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm watching _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air _on NICKNITE" she informed him.

"I noticed that. But I thought you were dead tired?" he began to get ready for bed.

"I was but then you woke me up and told me to get changed, which I did and that made my sleepiness go away" she turned to face the TV screen again. "I love this episode"

"He's striping… in front of his Mom? That's just wrong" Luke had a disgust expression.

"That was expected as soon as Will got the gig"

"I'm sure it was" Luke walked into the bathroom. When he walked back out and climbed into bed Lorelai was aimlessly changing the channels. "You're not gonna sleep?"

"I'm not sleepy"

"Are you gonna be doing that all night?" he said referring to the constant channel changing, she didn't even let a channel long enough to hear a whole word; it was just syllables from every station they passed.

"Not _all _night" she kept on changing them.

"Good cause it's annoying and kind of nauseating"

"Just go to sleep honey, I'll turn the volume down" and she did. Luke pecked her lips, ran a hand over her stomach before kissing it twice, and then he settle under the covers.

ThReE Am

"Could you please stop that?" Luke slurred clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up but I can't get comfortable" Lorelai said turning around in bed, again.

"Lay on you back" Luke had his head deep into the pillow.

"My back feels sore" she moved again.

"Then lay on your side"

"Oh, on my side, I hadn't thought of that, thanks Hon" she said sarcastically. "Could you turn the air off, its way too hot" she said and kicked off the sheets.

"Are you kidding?" Luke turned to look at her for the first time. "It's freezing as it is"

"Luke, I'm sweating"

"Lorelai, I'm freezing" he replayed and turned to lie on his side. "Just take something off" he mumbled, Lorelai took off the nightgown she was wearing.

"My God I'm so uncomfortable" she whined.

"Could you shut up for five minutes" Luke had finally lost it.

"What?" Lorelai asked in a you-better-explain-yourself-or-you're-sleeping-on-the-couch tone.

"I have to get up in less than two hours, I had a long crappy day. I had to get up early, I had to deal with Taylor and Kirk and everybody in this stupid town, I twisted my ankle on the stupid storage room, we went to dinner, we're still working on Jess' apartment, and I can't sleep" he ranted.

"You twisted your ankle?" of course Lorelai would focus on that, and she'd ignore the fact that he was throwing the date back in her face.

"Yes" he said after a long sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she turned to look at him with a concerned look.

"Because it was nothing, I'm fine"

"Sure?"

"Yes, you saw me walking, I'm perfectly ok"

"Good" she kissed him.

"Turn around" he suddenly told her.

"What?" she kind of giggled.

"I have an idea, so turn around" she did. She was now on her side, her back to Luke. He scooted closer to her and pressed up against her.

"I thought you were tired" she teased.

"Shut up" he wrapped his arms around her, like he had before.

"Your arm is gonna die" she said once she felt him staring to drift off again.

"Are you more comfortable?"

"Yes" she said sleepily.

"Then I don't care about my arm" he slurred before they both fell asleep.

NeXt MorNiNg

Luke was long gone by the time she woke up. After getting ready and convincing herself that walking to the diner on a rainy morning was probably not the best idea, she walked downstairs. The smell of waffles hit her by the time she was on the bottom step.

"I thought you had to open" Lorelai was saying as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Nope, just close" Jess told her.

"Sorry, thought you were Luke"

"Yeah I get that all the time, I'm thinking of having his cap say 'Luke' so we don't get mixed up anymore" he kept making waffles.

"Good idea. And maybe you two can color coordinate your shirts, you know, to look cooler" Lorelai teased.

"You enjoy this way too much" Jess told her passing a plate over to where she was.

"Yeah I do" she was adding a lot of syrup to the waffles.

"Here…" Jess went over to the fridge. "Luke said that you had to eat this" he handed her a plate of fresh fruit.

"Damn Luke" Lorelai mumbled eyeing the plate wearily.

"Why do you always make a big deal about health food?" Jess turned off the stove and sat with Lorelai to eat, Samantha was long gone to school.

"I don't like" Lorelai stabbed the fruit.

"So?"

"So I avoid it as much as I can" she said in a 'duh' voice.

"But it's good for you and, well, the boys" Jess told her and she dropped her head.

"Luke's making you do this isn't he?" she kept looking down.

"Not really, I got to the conclusion that you don't like healthy food all by myself"

"Well aren't you a smart boy"

"Just eat the fruit" he kept eating, Lorelai also ate but with a pout.

A LiTtLe LaTeR

"Oh Jesse" Lorelai said after they had finished eating and Jess was washing the dishes.

"What do you want?"

"How about we go shopping?" Lorelai said at if it was the greatest thing on the world.

"Sorry can't. I have to work upstairs before going to the diner"

"What about school, Jess? Don't you have class?"

"Not on Friday's or Monday's" Jess reminded her.

"C'mon" she whined. "We'll go fast"

"Tsk, I've shopped with a Gilmore before, it's never fast"

"That's because we're very good at it" Lorelai said then burst in giggles. "Oh my God that was _so _dirty"

"Aw geez!"

"You know what would take your mind of off the dirty? Shopping!"

"Drop it Lorelai, I have to work" Jess was done washing dishes so he turned to look at her. "Need anything else before I go to the attic? And no I'm not going shopping" he quickly added.

"No" she pouted.

"Good" With that Jess left the kitchen and went upstairs. They'd been working non stop on the attic. Jake came by most weekends to help but other than that it was just Luke and Jess. Luke said that they were to have done all the noisy stuff before the twins were born. That meant cutting, hammering, drilling, and whatever else that made noise was being done now to avoid disturbing the twins later on.

_Man this sucks, I can't drive because of my 'condition', I can't walk because it's raining, and I can't call anyone because it's Friday and they're either working or studying. _Lorelai thought as she plopped on the couch.

ThAt AfTeRnOoN

Luke was home, upstairs in the attic. Lorelai was in their bedroom with Sookie and Martha. Sookie, Jackson and the kids had gotten there a little after Luke had. The girls were planning for the next day, the christening. And the 'men' were upstairs helping Luke and Jess.

"Your bed is always so comfy" Sookie said as she lay back, on Lorelai's side of course. Lorelai was gonna show Sookie what she was planning on wearing the next day, if it still fit. Martha was quietly sitting on the bed watching cartoons.

"It hasn't been comfy to me for quite some time now" Lorelai told Sookie. "What do you say?" she placed an aquamarine-ish dress over her.

"It's beautiful" Sookie reassured her in a sleepy voice.

"Don't fall asleep Sookie" Lorelai said tossing a rolled up sock at her friend.

"Hey!" the sock hit Sookie right in the face.

"Sorry but I don't want you to fall asleep"

"Why?" Sookie whined and managed to dodge another sock that was headed her way.

"Because I'm bored and I want to go shopping" Lorelai placed the dress back to where it belonged and went over to the bed, she sat with her back firmly on the headrest on Luke's side.

"What do you want to shop for? You already know what you're wearing"

"I want to go Christmas shopping" Lorelai said in a whisper.

"Honey, it's not even Thanksgiving yet, why do you want to go Christmas shopping?"

"I want to be prepared. I don't wanna have to deal with two newborns while shopping for Christmas gifts"

"Lorelai, the twins are not due until the 27th, you'll have plenty of shopping time"

"Twins are always early" Lorelai told Sookie.

"Oh my God, I hope you don't go into labor Christmas Eve" Sookie suddenly said.

"Why would that be so bad? It'll be like the best Christmas present ever"

"But only 'on-call' doctors work that day, and you really don't want an 'on-call' doctor"

"And why is that?" Lorelai was highly amused by Sookie's panic.

"There's a reason they're _on-call. _It's because they suck!"

"Huh" Lorelai said holding back giggles. "So that whole speech was a 'yes' or a 'no' on the whole shopping thing?"

"Sure, we'll shop" Sookie quickly came back to the main topic.

"Yay!"

"Get your stuff" Sookie sat up in bed. "I'll go tell 'the men' where we're going"

ThE AtTiC

"Mommy no!" Davy screeched when he noticed Sookie there. He had been told that the attic was a no girl's zone, so that meant no mommy. At first he was scared to not have his Mommy there but he soon found out that this meant he was a big boy because he was never allowed to be in a no mommy zone before. Besides his Daddy and Uncle Luke were there, so he was ok.

"What honey?" Sookie asked confused by Davy's sad face.

"No!" and with that he began crying.

"What's up, Sookie?" Jackson asked her ignoring Davy.

"What's with him?" she pointed to a crying Davy, who was currently being carried by Luke, he was telling Davy something.

"Just ignore him" Jackson waved it off. "Did you need something?"

"Oh yeah!" Sookie remembered why she came up the in the first place. "We're going shopping"

"We?" Luke walked up to them carrying Davy, who was hiding his face on Luke's shoulder.

"Yeah" Sookie said brightly.

"Lorelai's idea?" Luke guessed.

"No, no! My idea, I'm a shop-oholic"

"Aha" Luke narrowed his eyes. "Don't let her exhaust herself" with that Luke walked downstairs to find Lorelai.

"What was that?" Sookie asked Jackson.

"Beats me" Jackson shrugged.

ThE SeCoNd FlOoR

"Lorelai?" Luke called from the hallway.

"Yeah?" she answered from their room where she was watching cartoons with Martha.

"Hey. What are you doing?" he asked chuckling. Lorelai was sitting by the foot of the bed with Martha sitting on her lap; they were both wearing the same interest face while staring intently at the TV.

"Shh" she patted the empty space next to her.

"What are we watching?" Luke asked as he took a seat, Davy turned to see the cartoon.

"_Thundercats" _

"Isn't that an old cartoon?"

"Yep, it's old school baby" they kept watching for a little while longer.

"You guy's going shopping?" Luke asked, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Yeah, jut for a little while" Lorelai's head dropped to the side, just like Davy's did.

"Ok, just take it…"

"Easy" she finished for him. "I will, babe, don't worry" she placed her hand on his knee.

"No girls" Davy said and pushed at her hand until she removed it from his knee.

"What have you done?" Lorelai asked Luke, he just smirked.

"Girls are yucky, right Davy?" Luke asked him and Davy nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh so now we're yucky?" Lorelai said amused.

"Yeah, yucky" Davy told Lorelai.

"I don't think your Uncle Luke agrees with you buddy" Lorelai told Davy.

"Why did you tell him that?" Luke scoffed at Lorelai when Davy turned to look at him with sad eyes.

"Because it's the truth, either that or you're a great pretender" she placed the hand that was on his knee on her stomach, Luke smirked.

"Ok, Lorelai, lets go" Sookie walked into the bedroom.

LaTeR

Sookie dropped off Lorelai and left quickly because Martha was fussing and she needed her beauty sleep for her Christening. Lorelai had asked Sookie to hide the presents over at her house. Lorelai didn't want Luke or Rory to find them, since those two were the mostly like to snooping around.

"Hi Mom" Rory said brightly as she walked downstairs.

"Rory? Did I know you were coming home?" Lorelai closed the front door.

"Apparently not, I came for Martha's big day"

"You mean my big day?"

"No, Martha's. It's her Christening, not yours" Rory walked over to the living room where Sam was waiting for her.

"Meanie" Lorelai pouted.

"What did I miss?" Rory ignored Lorelai and asked Samantha.

"Just the blow up" Samantha informed her, they were watching _mythbusters_.

"Aw man, that's the best part" Rory whined.

"Rory where's…?" Lorelai began.

"He's making dinner" Rory cut Lorelai off. "Think they'll explode something else?" Rory turned to Sam again, Lorelai smiled at the strong bond forming between those two girls.

"Of course, they always do" Sam said smiling. Lorelai walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey, Luke?" Lorelai tapped his shoulder; he was squatting by the fridge's opened door.

"Hey, you're back" he turned to look up at her.

"Yep. Get up" she pulled a little at his flannel, he stood.

"Yeah?" he asked after closing the fridge's door.

"Hi" she whispered before kissing him slowly.

"Mm, hi" he said after they pulled back. "You had fun?"

"Sort of" she took a seat.

"Why?" Luke kept cooking.

"I forgot it was Friday" she said with a sigh.

"What's that got to do with it?" Luke turned from what he was doing long enough to give her a confused look.

"High school kids have a later curfew"

"Oh"

"Exactly. I'm just glad Rory was never like those kids 'dude' Oh my God! If I hear that one more time I'll scream" Lorelai said frustrated.

"At how many kids did you yell at?" Luke said knowing Lorelai.

"None" she quickly said, Luke stared at her. "Four…ish…six" she sighed and Luke chuckled. "It's not my fault, they're idiots! It's like they're high all the time" Luke was now smirking at her. "What?"

"You sound grumpy"

"That's because I'm carrying _your _twins, that's what made me grumpy. I used to be able to go to the mall on Saturday's and nothing would bother me"

"Teenagers weren't so annoying before"

"Plus I was _so _aching; I couldn't really enjoy the shopping experience"

"_Experience?" _Luke said amused.

"Yes, experience" she smiled brightly.

"Oh I think you're getting old" Luke teased.

"I'm not _old _I've just been injected with pure grumpiness" she placed a hand on her belly.

"Ha-ha" Luke turned back to the cooking.

"Jess!" the voice of two whining girls was heard.

"Give it back!" Rory's voice was heard.

"No!" Jess said.

"We were here first!" Rory whined.

"I'm older than you so I was _on the planet _first" Jess told her.

"Mom!" Lorelai heard Rory yell and Lorelai sighed.

"How come they act like little kids every time they're around each other?" Lorelai wondered out loud.

"Don't know. But you better hurry up" Luke told her, and right after he had, Rory was heard again.

"Jess! Give it back!"

"No!"

"Ok I'm seriously thinking I should've stayed at the mall" Lorelai told Luke before she walked over to the living room.

"What's with you two?" Lorelai asked as she walked into the living room and saw them tugging on the remote.

"Mom, Jess just waltzed in here and took the remote and began changing the channels" Rory whined.

"Tattle" Jess whispered.

"Shut up!" Rory told Jess.

"You shut up!" Jess answered back. Samantha was just watching them amusedly while trying to hold back her laughter

"No, you…" Rory started to say but Lorelai stopped her.

"Oh my God, enough! If you two are going to insist on acting like little children, I'm going to have to treat you like little children" Lorelai said sternly, that caught both Rory and Jess' attention. "Now, Jess, if the girls were watching TV first you had no right to come in here and take the remote from them" Rory smiled and poked her tongue at Jess. "Rory…" Lorelai said warningly. "Now you two will be nice or I'm turning the TV off. Do I make myself clear?" at first they thought she was kidding but then they saw Lorelai's business face on and they both nodded. "Good" Lorelai left the living room.

"I think you're Mom lost it" Jess told Rory.

"I heard that!" Lorelai said from the dinning room. The rest of the night went by smoothly after that.

NeXt MoRnInG

The christening was going to be at 10:00am so they had to get up early and work fast, so they'd be on time. Luke woke up normally and got ready, before going down to start breakfast he woke Lorelai up.

"Get up, you need to start getting ready" he told her.

"You're not ready yet" Lorelai told him when she saw his usual attire instead of the suit he was supposed to wear.

"I'm not making breakfast in my suit, Lorelai. I'll just throw it on before we leave. You, on the other hand, have a long way to go so get up" he yanked the covers off of her.

"Luke!" she squealed.

"Are you up now?"

"I'm up and mad, thank you very much" Lorelai lifted her arms to Luke's direction. "Make yourself useful" he helped her up. "What are you making?"

"What do you want?"

"Eggs and hash brown!"

"Ok, go get ready" he began to leave.

"Wait!"

"What?" he turned to look at her.

"Kiss'' she pointed at her lips. Luke smiled and walked over to where she was and kissed her. "Now go" Luke shook his head slightly before leaving the room.

An HoUr Or So LaTeR

Lorelai was walking out of their bathroom when she heard it.

"Jess! Get out!" Rory yelled and banged on the bathrooms door. Lorelai sighed. "Jess, you've been there for over an hour!" and the banging kept on going. Suddenly the banging stopped and Lorelai could hear running footsteps down the hall and halfway down the stairs. "Dad! He's not coming out!"

"Stop telling on my, cry baby!" Jess had opened the bathroom door and yelled at Rory. Rory ran back upstairs and down the hall, just as she was reaching the bathroom Jess smirked and slammed the door shut.

"Damn it, Jess!" after that the banging began again.

"Gah" Lorelai said. "Rory!" Lorelai yelled after opening her door. "Stop banging the door. Come take a shower over here"

"I already took a shower" Rory informed Lorelai.

"What?"

"Jess locked the door and my Metalica t-shirt was still in there" Rory whined.

"Were you going to wear that shirt to the Christening?"

"Of course not" Rory scoffed.

"Then why does it matter now?" Lorelai asked highly annoyed.

"Because it is _my _shirt" she said loud enough so Jess could hear her.

"You took it from my room!" Jess yelled back.

"That's it!" Luke's voice came from the stairs, he was forcefully walking upstairs. "Jess, get out here, now!" he barked. The bathroom door opened slowly. "Gimme the shirt"

"What shirt, Uncle Luke?" Jess asked innocently.

"Don't play with me" Luke said seriously. "Shirt, now" Jess sighed and gave the t-shirt to Luke. "I'm keeping this" he walked back downstairs. "And no bickering!" he called back. Lorelai smirked and walked back into their bedroom to finish getting ready.

ThE ChUrCh

Jess drove and dropped off Lorelai and Luke by the main entrance otherwise they'd be late. All through breakfast Rory and Jess ignored each other and if they happen to make eye contact they'd only glare at each other. At first Luke was annoyed by this but later he figured that if they did this then they couldn't be fighting all day.

Rory sat next to the proud parents. Samantha and Jess sat on the row behind them.

Up, next to the altar, Luke was standing carrying the baby and Lorelai was next to him holding his arm. They expected baby Martha to be bored and to fuss a lot but she didn't, she was currently playing with Luke's shaved cheek. This was a first for her; all 'daddy' type persons she'd always met had beards. When the priest placed the water on her forehead she panicked and began whining.

"C'mere" Lorelai grabbed Martha and rubbed her little back, Martha clung to Lorelai's clothes. Luke was intently listening to everything the priest was saying but also paying attention to Lorelai and the little girl. He had his hand on Lorelai's waist. Soon after, and way before the ceremony was over, Martha was asleep so Luke took her back. In the corner of his eye he saw Lorelai stand up straight for a little bit so she could crack her back.

"Go take a seat" Luke whispered into her ear, Lorelai shook her head and paid attention to the priest. A little before it ended her hand went to her lower back and rubbed it a little. "You don't have to stand the whole time" he whispered again.

"It's almost over" she whispered back.

Once it was over Luke guided Lorelai to where Sookie and Jackson were. Sookie took the sleeping girl from Luke.

"Now to our house!" Sookie exclaimed.

"What?" Lorelai was confused, all she wanted right now was to lie down and have Luke give her a massage.

"For our little gathering, silly" Sookie told her.

"Gathering?"

"Well, it's just gonna be us, so it's a small gathering" Sookie explained.

"In this gathering, there won't be any dancing, will there?" Lorelai asked a little concerned.

"Of course not, mostly just food" Sookie began to gather all the kids' things.

"Ok then, for food, lets go" Lorelai gave her a smile. Sookie, Jackson and the kids left.

"You really want to go?" Luke asked hearing Lorelai's previous tone.

"Yes, it'll be fun plus they'll have food there" Lorelai told him with a nod. "And lot's of sitting places" she added when Luke gave her his knowing look.

"I told you to go sit down" they were walking to leave the church.

"I know but I didn't want to look weird, you weren't going to sit down"

"I'm not eight months pregnant with twins"

"I know" she sighed. "At least I know for next time"

"Next time?" Luke sounded a little panicked.

"Mom!" Rory interrupted them much to Lorelai's pleasure.

"Yes lovely daughter of mine" Lorelai said with a big grin.

"Ok, what did I interrupt?" Rory knew Lorelai.

"Nothing" Lorelai kept smiling.

"Sorry, Dad"

"Hey!" Lorelai said.

"It's ok" Luke told Rory.

"What makes you think that Luke had the short hand here?" Lorelai scoffed.

"Because you keep smiling" Rory told her.

"Damn it, mini me" Lorelai pouted, Rory shook her head but smiled.

"So you guys going to Sookie's?" Rory asked them.

"Yep, we're on our way" Lorelai told her.

"Ok, here" she handed them a gift. "Give it to Sookie and please apologize for me for not being there, Julian called and he's on his way here" Rory smiled.

"So you're ditching us for your boyfriend?" Lorelai asked faking hurt.

"Pretty much, yeah" Rory told her.

"Sure kid. Have fun" Rory kissed Lorelai's cheek then Luke's before she turned to leave.

"Hey Rory?" Luke called and she turned to look at him.

"Do you have cash on you?" he asked her, Rory made a thinking face.

"Three bucks and twenty eight cents" Rory said with an exaggerated nod, she was proud of herself for remembering how much.

"Come here" Luke dug out his wallet; Lorelai gave him a weird look but smirked. "Here" he handed Rory a twenty. Rory glared at the bill on her hand like if it was plutonium. "You should always carry cash on you"

"I have cash on me" Rory reminded him.

"Real cash" he told her.

"It's real" Rory said.

"Cash you can buy stuff with" Luke was beginning to lose it.

"I can buy three burgers at McDonalds with this"

"Just take the money" Luke was annoyed.

"Sure" Rory smiled. "Bye"

"Bye hon" Lorelai said.

"Thanks!" Rory called back and Luke smiled.

"You've been very fatherly lately" Lorelai told him with a smile.

"Have not" He looked at the ground trying to hide his smile.

"Yes you have. Yesterday with Davy, this morning with the bathroom incident and right now giving Rory money" Lorelai explained.

"She should always have money on her, it's for safety" Luke told her.

"It might be safe but it's not in the boyfriend title description" Lorelai said and Luke shrugged.

"Hey Luke! Here" Jess tossed Luke the car keys he was grateful for the distraction. "I'm going to the diner, Sam is gonna come help me for a while"

"Ok" Luke said then turned to Lorelai. "Shall we go? Or do you want to stand out here some more?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm about this close…" she indicated with her thumb and index finger. "…to chopping my feet off" Luke smiled.

"Let's go then"

SoOkIeS HoUsE

"I'm so close to strangling both of them" Lorelai told Sookie, they were both in the living room. Martha was upstairs sleeping, and the 'men' were outside working the grill.

"It sounds funny" Sookie said giggling.

"It's annoying" Lorelai said frustrated. "And I don't know why they do it. Is it just to annoy us? Or do the enjoy fighting like little kids?"

"I'm pretty sure they don't even realize they're doing it" Sookie told her.

"How can they not realize?"

"It's like with me and my sister. My Mom said we drove her crazy with all our fighting but really, for us, we weren't even doing anything"

"That's different, Sookie"

"How?"

"It was you and your _sister_ this is Jess and Rory"

"But they're living together in a household that implies they are brother and sister"

"We don't imply that on them"

"Plus, neither of them has a sibling nor knows how to deal with one"

"Rory has Gigi" Lorelai said quietly.

"Has Rory ever been with Gigi for more than two hours?"

"No" Lorelai admitted shyly. "But still, they're not five. They should know how to deal with each other without driving me or Luke crazy"

"Like I told you before, they probably don't even know they're doing it"

"Maybe or they do know what they're doing and they're just doing it to push our buttons" Lorelai said.

"Maybe" Sookie said with a nod.

"Damn it!" Luke's voice was heard.

"That didn't sound good" Sookie said. Luke ran in and quickly turned on the kitchens faucet.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Hold on" he told her. "Damn it" he grumbled. Lorelai got up and walked over to where he was.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Lorelai saw his left hand under the running water, it was like magic, the water touches his hand clear and when it leaves the hand it's red.

"Nothing, its fine" he applied pressure to it and winced a little.

"It's not fine, it's leaking" Lorelai told him.

"A skewer thought my hand was part of the meat" Luke told her clamping his hand.

"Not funny" she told him. "Sookie do you have a first aid kit?" she turned to look at Sookie.

"I don't need it" Luke told her.

"Sure, I'll be right back" Sookie said and disappeared.

"You do need it, I don't want my shish kebabs tasting like blood" she told him sternly but with a smile.

"Don't worry; the aggressor was the last one"

"Good"

"Here you go" Sookie handed them the first aid kit. "I'll go check up on the boys, Jackson is not the best when it comes to the grill" with that Sookie left.

"Hand please. Have you noticed that when Jackson and Davy are alone it's 'the boys' but when you're out there with them it's 'the men'?" Lorelai asked him amused.

"The stupidest things amuse you" Luke told her. "Ow!" Lorelai had pressed an alcohol wipe harshly on his wounded hand.

"Sorry" she said with a smile.

"Like I believed you. Ow! Stop doing that" Luke told her but she just smiled at him sweetly. "Tease"

NeXt MoRnInG

Lorelai walked downstairs to discover something odd, Luke and Rory were on the couch talking, no music, no TV, just taking.

"What are you guys doing?" Lorelai walked over to them.

"Why are you up? It's still early" Luke asked.

"I couldn't sleep anymore, they were squishing my bladder"

"Gross" Rory mumbled. "I'm gonna try and catch another wink of sleep" with that Rory left them alone, Lorelai took Rory's deserted seat. Luke scooted closer to her.

"Good morning" he told her.

"It would be, if I could sleep more. What were you and Rory talking about?"

"Nothing, I just wanted her opinion on something" he shrugged.

"On what?" Lorelai was intrigued.

"Do you need to know?" Luke already knew the answer to that.

"Well, duh"

"Ok, I asked her if she thought you'd like to go on a small trip with me"

"Really?" Lorelai gasped.

"Yep" he nodded.

"When?" she squealed.

"Next weekend" he told her.

"On Thanksgiving?" Lorelai happiness went down a few decibels.

"Yeah, I figured it'd be the only time we'd have left"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after Thanksgiving it'll be December…"

"Uh duh" Lorelai interrupted him but he ignored her.

"And the doctor said that the twins could come any day of December, and I really don't want you going into labor on the trip"

"Luke I could be going into labor now, being December makes no difference"

"Wait, you don't like the idea?" Luke finally heard Lorelai's not so excited tone.

"I like the idea; I just don't know why we have to do it on Thanksgiving Day"

"I already told you why"

"Luke, its _Thanksgiving"_

"I know" he said in a frustrated voice.

"Rory is coming home and she's bringing Julian, Jess and Samantha are gonna be here, my parents are coming and so is Buddy and Maisy"

"I know that, Lorelai" he said it a little more harshly than he intended.

"You're seriously telling me you want to miss it?"

"Who said anything about missing it?"

"You said we'd be going on Thanksgiving" Lorelai reminded him.

"Yes, _after_ dinner"

"You never said after" Lorelai told him.

"Sorry" he said sarcastically. "So…?" he asked after a little silence.

"Luke, I'd love to go but I'm on my third trimester" Lorelai said a little sad.

"I know"

"I can't fly on my third trimester" she reminded him.

"I know"

"And I can't go on a very long road trip either"

"I know" he was becoming very annoyed.

"Then what's left? I'm pretty sure a bike is out of the question"

"We don't have to go very far, just get away from the town for a little while before the twins get here. It'll be the last chance we'll get to go on a trip just the two of us"

"I know. Great, now I sound like you" she said and smirked. "What did you have in mind?

"New York?" Luke told her.

"New York?'' Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I mean, its close"

"You hate New York"

"I know, but you like it and we wouldn't go out much, we can find a good hotel and just relax" Luke said then shrugged.

"That sounds good" Lorelai smile. "Look for a hotel with massaging compliments"

"I was thinking of massaging you myself but if you want for someone else to…"

"No! I like that idea better" she smiled.

"Good" he also smiled. "We have the appointment tomorrow; we'll ask the doctor and see what she thinks"

"Be smart about it, got it" Lorelai said with a knowing nod.

"So your parents are coming?" it finally dawned on Luke.

"Yeah, that's why Rory was here on Friday" Lorelai told him.

LaTeR ThAt DaY

Lorelai, Rory, and Samantha were in the kitchen making lunch. Luke, Jess and Jake were working upstairs.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Rory asked when Lorelai walked over to the stove.

"What? It's not my fault Sam left"

"She said not to touch anything" Rory reminded her.

"No, she said not to touch the food and I'm not touching the food, I'm touching the utensils"

"And what are the utensils touching?" Rory asked amused.

"What are we all really touching, how do we know what is real and what is not, how do we know if…" Lorelai was interrupted in the prime of her speech.

"Lorelai!" Sam walked into the kitchen and saw Lorelai standing next to the stove.

"Damn!"

"Busted!" Rory told her.

"Shut up" Lorelai grumbled.

"I thought I said not to touch anything" Samantha told her like if she were talking to a little child.

"I'm sowwy" Lorelai pouted.

"Hey beautiful, why are you pouting?" Jake asked as he went over to the fridge.

"Luke'll kill you once he hears you calling me that" Lorelai told him.

"You're worth the risk" he told her, smiled, and then went back upstairs.

"He's a dead man" Rory said.

"Yep, well, at least he said I was beautiful before he was killed" Lorelai said always looking at the bright side of things.

"Hey Mom?" Rory tentatively asked.

"Yeah?" Lorelai turned to look at her.

"Did Luke talk to you?"

"Yeah he… Oh! Samantha don't put sunflower seeds on the salad" Lorelai quickly said.

"Why?" Samantha asked with the sunflower seed's bag in the air.

"Luke is allergic"

"Oh, I didn't know" Samantha said.

"It's ok, just don't put any" Lorelai smiled when Samantha placed the bag down. "Yeah he talked to me" Lorelai turned to Rory. "Did he tell you about the trip?" Lorelai asked her.

"He wanted to know if I thought you'd say yes"

"Well I said yes and we are going after Thanksgiving dinner" Lorelai smiled.

"Oh hey, I forgot to tell you I invited someone over for dinner" Rory said.

"Let me guess… Julian?" Lorelai said in a 'lovey dovey' voice.

"No, he's having dinner with his family"

"Oh, then who?"

"Paris" Rory said and winced slightly when she saw Lorelai's reaction. "Mom, she has nowhere else to go"

"Rory" Lorelai whined. "The last time I saw her she told me I was fat"

"You're not fat you're pregnant" both Rory and Sam said in unison.

"That didn't sound rehearsed at all" Lorelai mocked.

"C'mon Mom, it's Paris, you've known her for a long time"

"And it's all your fault" Lorelai reminded her.

"And I'm sorry, but you're seriously saying that she should spend Thanksgiving alone?" Rory gave her the sad eyes.

"We did that when you were younger" Lorelai told her.

"But we weren't alone, we had each other" Rory shot back with a pout.

"Fine" Lorelai said after a dramatic sigh. "Paris can come"

"Thanks Mom! Now let's watch Sam and see if we can learn something about cooking"

"If we didn't learn from watching Sookie or Luke, what makes you think we'll learn from Sam?" Lorelai questioned Rory.

"Beats me, wanna watch TV instead?" Rory asked.

"Sure" they got up and began to walk away.

"Thanks guys that's very supportive!" Sam yelled at them.

"Anytime!" Rory and Lorelai said.

MoNdAy

It was about eleven am, the doctors appointment was at eleven thirty so they were going to be on time. At least Lorelai was going to be on time. Luke was going to drop her off and then pick her up, he hated the plan but there was no other way. He had to go pick up something from 'Home Depot' for Jess' apartment and Lorelai said she was not gonna go there. Lorelai told him to go some other day but to him it'll just be a waste of time and money so he was going now, while Lorelai was with Dr. Matthews.

"Hello Lorelai" Dr. Matthews said walking into the examination room Lorelai was currently at.

"Good morning" Lorelai said brightly while fighting with the small paper robe she had to be wearing since last visit.

"I see you still don't like the robe"

"I hate the robe, it makes me feel bigger"

"Oh are we waiting for Luke?" the doctor asked once she noticed he wasn't there.

"No, he had to run an errand" Lorelai informed her.

"Ok, well, we'll just record the ultrasound so he won't lose out on seeing his sons" the doctor said, Lorelai smiled, she loved the sound of that 'his sons'.

"He'll love that" she was grinning.

"Good, please lie back and we'll start" Dr. said and Lorelai obeyed.

AbOuT HaLf An HoUr LaTeR

"Hello?" Lorelai small voice answered.

"Hey! I'm done here. I'll go pick you up, where are you?" Luke was driving.

"Luke?" Lorelai's voice was whisper-like.

"You sound weird, are you ok? Oh the Doctor didn't approve of the trip did she? I thought that wouldn't be a problem because…"

"Luke?" she said a little louder now, but just a little.

"Lorelai we can go later, I'm sure we'll find a babysitter" he rambled on.

"The doctor thinks she found something" Lorelai could barely say it.

"What?" Luke turned a little pale. _Damn it! Why did I have to skip this appointment! I told her I was going to be there all the way ALL the way! _He didn't hear what Lorelai said, he was focused on getting there as soon as possible.

TeN MiSeRaBlE MiNuTeS LaTeR

"Lorelai" Luke ran into the examination room she was in. "What's going on? What did she say?" he was by her side, her hand in his in a heart beat.

"I don't remember, sorry. It's just that when she said the word 'contraction' my mind went squash" Lorelai rambled near tears now.

"Hey, hey, relax ok. I'll go look for her and ask her" Luke started to pull away.

"No! Please stay, I don't want to be alone" Lorelai started to whimper.

"It's ok, I'll stay here" he pulled the little stool, where he always sat, and took a seat.

By the time Doctor Matthews walked back in with a nurse and another machine, Luke's head was down, forehead tightly against Lorelai's side, her hand in his and he kept kissing it softly.

"Luke? I thought you couldn't come today?" the doctor asked while the nurse installed the new machine.

"I made it work" Luke told her. "What's wrong?" straight to the point, that was Luke.

"Nothing is truly wrong" the doctor said.

"All done" the nurse said.

"Thank you, now please take this machine to the door at the end of the hall" the doctor told the nurse then turned back to Luke. "We found out we had two malfunctioning machines so we separated them from the rest and placed them on a different room until the technician came, well today he came to check them but he only found one machine. Now the one that was just taken away could've been the lost malfunctioning one, if not, then Lorelai is going into premature labor" Doctor Mathews explained.

"So, let me get this straight" Luke said. "She is either going into labor now or nothing's wrong and you just worried us for nothing?"

"In a nutshell, yes" Dr. Matthews said.

"If she _is _going into labor, then what?" Luke asked.

"We'll give some medication to stop the contractions, if that doesn't help then that's it"

"That's it? What do you mean that's it?" Luke was getting more than uneasy.

"She goes into labor and you'll have the babies for Thanksgiving dinner"

"Unbelievable" Luke mumbled, he couldn't believe how carefree the doctor was being.

"Here we go" the Doctor said.

A FeW MiNuTeS LaTeR

"It's ok if you don't go too far, and you have rest stops along the way. But before the trip you'll be off of your feet" she reminded Lorelai who nodded with a goofy grin on.

"I'll make sure of that" Luke told the doctor, he had never been so relived in his whole life.

"Ok, then that's all for today. I apologize again for the uncomfortable time you had" with that she left them alone so Lorelai could redress.

"God, I was so scared"

"Me too, baby" Lorelai told him. She was sitting on the edge of the bed he was standing in front of her, hugging her tightly to him.

"Let's go, I wanna get out of here, I'm liking this place as much as I like hospitals at this moment" Luke told her before helping her get dressed.

On the drive there Lorelai called Rory to inform her that the boys were ok, and also to tell her about the hell they had just gone through. When Luke heard Lorelai tell the story he could barely breath _it could've gone so bad in so many different ways _he thought. Lorelai hung up and sat back more comfortably, she placed the phone in her purse by her side, and then rested her hands on top of her stomach.

"You scared me today, don't ever do that again" Lorelai said looking down at her hands. Luke gave her a side glance and smiled. She kept on talking. "I know I sometimes tell you guys how tired or aching I am but that doesn't mean I want you out here _now, _it just means I'm tired or aching. You two don't have permission to come out here until December and when we're in December then you can't come out here until the 27th you hear? Otherwise you'll be in very very big trouble, you'll be grounded, no phone or TV for a month" Lorelai said seriously, Luke laughed lightly.

"I doubt they'll care about that"

"I never said when it was effective, did I?"

"I guess not" he was smirking.

"Ok then, back to what I was doing. No TV, no phone, no music, no computer, and no girls for a month, and it becomes effective when you turn 14, no questions asked"

"I don't think you'll remember by then" Luke said, sounding very amused.

"Oh! I'll remember, and they'll be in big trouble" now she smiled. "That should scare them enough to keep them in there until mid December"

"I wouldn't come up until early February" Luke told her.

"God no! Cause that'd hurt" she flinched.

"Let's get you home" Luke said chuckling and shaking his head.

By Tuesday noon Sookie had showered Lorelai with gifts and food.

"You don't have to do this Sookie" Lorelai was going through all the movies Sookie had brought so they could watch together.

"What are you talking about, yesterday was a hard day for you and now you should go wild" they were in Lorelai's bedroom. Jackson was taking the kids with his Mom to help her out a little with Thanksgiving dinner.

"We can't go wild" Lorelai reminded her. "See it was a good idea for me to go shopping for Christmas gifts"

"Fine, you were right. But you didn't get all of them" Sookie began to panic.

"Don't worry, I'll send Rory to buy them for me" Lorelai said even though she hated the idea, it wasn't actually Christmas if she couldn't go shopping.

"You're gonna have her go out and buy her own present?"

"Of course not! I'll send Luke to buy Rory's present" Lorelai had a devilish smile, and she hated this idea even more than the Rory one _it's not fair that anti-mall Luke gets to go shopping and I don't _Lorelai mind-pouted.

"Looks like you have it all planed out"

"Of course. And with the trip Luke came up with, that gives Rory all the time in the world to go, shop, wrap, and hide" Lorelai smiled.

"C'mon she won't do that this weekend" Sookie said.

"Yes she will, it's Rory, she always buys ahead of time"

"Well, duh, but she won't go shopping on the weekend her parent are out of town"

"Why not? Does she have something better to do?" Lorelai mocked.

"What would you have done if your parents left you alone a whole weekend?" Sookie daringly asked.

"_If? _Sookie they did that all the time, there was no _if" _

"Ok, then what did you do when your parents left town?"

"I made Rory that's what I did when…" Lorelai trailed off.

"Exactly" Sookie told her.

"But this is Rory we're talking about, besides, Julian is out of town"

"Julian is going to have dinner with his family, that doesn't mean he's out of town" Sookie pointed out.

"Sure but it's Rory we're talking about here" Lorelai said again.

"I'm sorry honey, I know Rory is an adult and she has a good head on her shoulders but she slept with a married man before"

"That doesn't mean she's still doing it" Lorelai defended.

"Oh c'mon! You can't be that naïve"

"What?"

"They both live in campus, they could be living together and you wouldn't even know about it"

"She'd tell me if she was living with a guy, if not her, Paris would" Lorelai said calmingly.

"I'm sorry you're right, it's Rory, and she wouldn't do anything rash"

"And even if she did, we have it covered" Lorelai said.

"What?"

"Since the whole Dean thing happened, I made her go on the pill because I'm way too young to be a grandmother"

"I agree"

"Can we watch a movie now? Or do you want to talk more about Rory's sex life?" Lorelai asked Sookie.

"Movie!" Sookie quickly said with a disgusted face that made Lorelai laugh.

Sookie stayed until late into the night, they weren't going to spend Thanksgiving together so this was their substitute. The only way Sookie left was when Luke walked into the room and was all covered in sawdust.

"I'm taking a shower then going to bed, whether you're still here or not" Luke told Sookie as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Is he serious?" Sookie asked Lorelai in a whisper.

"It looked like he was, so, we still have about twenty minutes before he comes out, what were you saying?"

"Oh right…!" and they kept talking until the heard the shower turn off.

LaTeR ThAt NiGhT

They both had just gotten under the covers.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?" he answered her; she could tell he was practically asleep.

"I forgot to tell you that Julian is not coming to dinner"

"Ok"

"And instead Rory invited Paris over to dinner" Lorelai said quickly but Luke still groaned.

"No" he stretched the word.

"She has nowhere else to go" Lorelai repeated Rory's words.

"That's her own fault"

"Luke…"

"Why should we be punished?"

"Luke…"

"Fine I'll stop complaining"

"Good"

"For now" he added.

"Complain all you want, she's still gonna come, and she might even spend the night" she said in a scary story voice.

"Good thing we won't be here for that" he reminded her.

"Good thing" she agreed, kissed him, the turned to get more comfortable.

"G'night" Luke said practically sleep talking.

"Good night" Lorelai slurred.

ThUrSdAY MoRnInG

"I smell turkey!" Lorelai was walking downstairs.

"Then take a shower!" Jess called from the living room.

"I said: I smell turkey, not _like _turkey" Lorelai scoffed at him.

"Oops, sorry, innocent mistake" Jess smirked.

"Be good or I'll sit on you later" she told him.

"Mom!" Rory yelled from the kitchen, she had gotten home the night before. "I'm smashing the mash potatoes!" she shrieked. Lorelai shot Jess another glare before walking over to the kitchen.

"You're making another batch, right Babe?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Hey!" Rory said.

"Sorry honey, but you are my daughter"

"I'll give you that" Rory said and kept on smashing.

"So, are you?" Lorelai turned to Luke.

"Nope, I have faith in Rory" Luke said.

"What!" Rory shrieked. "This is the only batch? What if I screw it up?"

"You won't. I'll help you, and so will your Mom" Luke calmed her.

"Really? And how?" Lorelai said interested.

"By leaving us alone" Luke told her and gave her a gentle push.

"Hey!" Lorelai said. "And you, stop laughing" she told Rory, but she didn't stop.

"Sorry Mom"

ArOuNd ThReEiSh

Buddy and Maisy arrived to help Luke out with dinner, which he didn't let them do.

"You are a very stubborn man, Luke" Maisy said as she left the kitchen.

"I know" Luke called after her.

"Is this ok?" Buddy asked, the only thing Luke was letting him do was set the table.

"How the hell should I know" Luke answered.

"It's your table, Luke"

"Well, if it were up to me we'd put nothing on it but since it's Lorelai's table… well we have all that crap on it" Luke told him.

"Is that your way of saying I should ask Lorelai?" Buddy asked.

"Exactly" and Luke turned back to cooking.

FoUr

"Hey Rory!" Jess yelled up the stairs. "You're crazy 'no condiments' friend from high school is here!"

"Jess!" Lorelai scoffed as she walked up to the two of them. "Sorry Paris, Jess is… well… he's Jess"

"Nice" Jess told her before he walked back into the living room where he was smacked in the head by Maisy. "Hey!"

"You need to learn manners" was Maisy's only excuse.

"Rory is up in her room, Paris. Down the hall, last door to your left" Lorelai said smiling.

"Are you due soon?" was Paris' only response.

"Go find Rory, Paris" Lorelai said with a fake smile on.

At FiVe

Since Luke and Lorelai were leaving for their trip that night, the dinner was going to be at six. That meant that Richard and Emily would arrive, any second now.

"I hate when you make me do this" Luke told her as she tied his tie.

"It's Thanksgiving, Luke, you should look nice" Lorelai told him, again.

"No, I should be comfortable" the doorbell rang.

"Too late to change now so lets go" Lorelai began to walk out of their room.

"I also hate when you say that" he walked after her.

"And why is that?"

"Because, we could have another three hours to go, and you'd still say that in the last minute and expect me to believe that you would actually let me change if we had the time"

"You've become very confusing lately" Lorelai told him, they were walking downstairs.

"That's your fault" he told her before walking past her to open the door.

"Hey!" Lorelai shrieked at him.

"Hello Emily, hello Richard" Luke politely said before moving to the side to let them in. They had asked him to call them that.

"Mom" Lorelai said holding back a laugh. "What's that you're carrying?"

"Oh come on Lorelai, I know you don't like vegetables but you should at least recognize a salad when you see one" Emily scoffed.

"I know what a salad is, I'm just wondering what you're doing with it"

"I'm taking it for a ride" Emily seriously said.

"Really?" Lorelai was dumfounded; Luke and Richard stood aside looking at them.

"Of course not, Lorelai! We brought it"

"You brought it?" Lorelai was still confused.

"Yes, it is polite to take a dish to a dinner party" Emily recited.

"Since when?" Lorelai giggled.

"Always?" Emily scoffed.

"Always?" Lorelai asked and Emily nodded. "Mom, you had never taken a 'dish' to anyone before"

"Well, then, it's a new tradition"

"Aha" Lorelai eyed her.

"Fine! Martha Stewart said it the other day and we decided to try it out here and see what reaction it had" Emily confessed.

"And" Lorelai prompted.

"It's had a very bad reaction so far" Emily admitted.

"Yes it has, and now that we've cleared that we can move on. Hi Dad" Lorelai went over to hug him.

SiXiSh

Everybody was at the table Luke and Lorelai were each on opposite sides. On one side there was Richard, Emily, Rory, and Paris. And the other side were Maisy, Buddy, Jess and Samantha. The turkey had its traditional cut, and then it was slaughtered. On the table sat all the garnishes plus Emily's salad. For a full five minutes plates were passed round and round, they never touched the table they went from hand to hand. The only plate, besides the turkey, that never moved was Emily's salad. After everybody had platefuls Emily noticed her salad still sitting in the same spot untouched.

"Oh this is ridiculous" Emily said.

"Mom, I have a strict salad diet and I can't break it" Lorelai said.

"You don't have a salad diet" Jess scoffed.

"Yes I do, I only let myself eat one bowl per day, it used to be per trimester but things changed" Lorelai told them.

"You should really eat more vegetables, Lorelai" Richard said.

"I will, Daddy. Some other day" Lorelai added.

"If nobody is going to touch it then it makes no sense for it to be sitting there" Emily said reaching for the bowl. Samantha, Maisy or Buddy would've been more than pleased to have some but they were instructed by Lorelai not to do so, 'Emily had to stop taking food to other people's houses, it just sent off a bad vibe'. Were Lorelai's exact words.

"Fine, I'll eat some" Luke stepped up.

"You don't have to" Emily told him.

"I like salads and if nobody else will try it…" Luke knew what Lorelai had done; he was going to talk to her about it later. "Then it'll just go to waste and that is a shame"

"That's right boy" Richard said. "Please pass it to me afterwards"

"Sure" Luke put some on his plate then passed the bowl to Richard who took it but didn't serve anything to his plate. Luke sighed and picked up his fork, he stabbed the vegetables a few times before placing some in his mouth. He quickly chewed and swallowed then said. "There. It's actually not bad" he took another stab at it, while fixing his tie.

"Well then, I should try it" Richard pilled some onto his plate.

"Luke?" Lorelai saw how he scratched the side of his neck and began to turn white. He sat up straight then pushed himself and the chair back away from the table. "Luke?" Lorelai said a little more loudly. She saw his hands take a tight hold on the edges of the table, his breathing was extremely harsh and it was beginning to sound as if someone was choking him. "Luke!" Lorelai shrieked and stood up from her chair with a jolt. He opened his mouth to try and breath but it wasn't helping, suddenly his face and arms broke out in rashes.

"Oh my God! He's in anaphylactic shock!" Paris yelled.

"Rory, go get the first aid kit!" Lorelai yelled at Rory and that brought her back to this moment, she stood up and ran to the kitchen cabinet where she knew one of the first aids kit was. Jess and Buddy helped Luke off of his chair and laid him on the floor. Luke was shaking his head 'no' and trying to say something.

"What? Honey, what?" Lorelai was loosing it.

"C'mon Lorelai" Maisy pulled Lorelai away from Luke.

"No" Lorelai resisted.

"Here it is" Rory ran back and gave the kit to Buddy. Luke's breathing got much worse, and he shook his head harder.

"They're not here!" Buddy said and Luke's eyes closed.

"Rory, check our bathroom!" Luke slightly nodded at that.

"An ambulance is on its way" Samantha announced as she came back from the living room, where she had made the call because there was less commotion there.

"Oh my God, thank you Sam" Lorelai said. Maisy was still holding Lorelai slightly back and tried to calm her whispering in her ear that it had happened before and he had been ok.

"Here!" Rory again gave the kit to Buddy. He opened it fast got out the epinephrine bottles and the injections, and prepped them, then in one quick motion the needle was in and the epinephrine was running through Luke's body.

"Luke?" Buddy asked. "Just relax, Luke" Luke's breathing was not calming down. Buddy and Maisy were having flashbacks because of it.

"Why isn't it working? Why can't he breathe? He needs to breath!" Lorelai was frantic.

"Hey, relax, he'll be ok. It takes a little time" Maisy told her, having seen this happen to him more than once before.

"But he doesn't have time! He needs to breath!" just then red lights flooded the dining room.

"Jess" Maisy motioned with her head and Jess went over to let the EMT guys in. They strapped Luke in and quickly took him away; informing them that one person was allowed to go with them.

"I'll go!" Lorelai immediately said.

"No" Maisy said.

"What?" Lorelai turned to look at her like if she was crazy.

"Bud, go. Now!" with that he left with Luke.

"No! I want to go, I need to be there!" Lorelai began to sob. Rory's eyes began to fill with big tears and then they rolled quietly down her cheeks, Jess saw her and went over to hug her she buried her face in his chest.

"And you will be" Maisy held her.

"Lorelai, what happened?" Emily asked, Maisy felt Lorelai's body tens up, Rory winced a little knowing what was coming.

"What happened? What happened!" Lorelai whipped her tears harshly with one hand.

"Lorelai, calm down" Maisy said.

"Mom, please" Rory said once she saw her mothers death glare.

"What?" Emily was clueless, Richard knew better than to ask, he had an idea of what had happened.

"You did this to him!" Lorelai said.

"What!" Emily scoffed, Lorelai's lips were a fine line, fists were clenched, and she was breathing hard.

"It's your fault he's on an ambulance hardly breathing!" Emily had a 'how dare she' look on.

"Lorelai, lets go" Maisy said and pulled on Lorelai's arm.

"And how exactly is it my fault?" Emily asked.

"Emily, now is not the time" Richard said trying to stop Emily from pushing Lorelai's buttons, she was in enough stress as it was, she didn't need more.

"Lorelai, we need to get to the hospital" Maisy kept pulling on Lorelai's arm.

"Mom you have to go, incase they need information on Luke" Rory told her. Of course Buddy could provide the information, but Rory wanted to get Lorelai out of there as soon as possible.

"No, I want her to tell me how on earth it is my fault that Luke is on an ambulance right now" Emily forcefully said.

"He had an allergic reaction!" Paris shouted, she didn't need to be pre-med to know what had happened nor did she need to be pre-med to sense that if things kept going as they were another ambulance might be needed.

"_Now_, Lorelai" Maisy used a forceful voice and with that Lorelai walked outside. Rory tried to go with them but Jess held her back.

"I'll drive you, just let them go alone" he whispered into Rory's ear, she nodded slightly.

"An allergic reaction?" Emily asked confused once the front door closed behind Lorelai and Maisy.

"You had to be play martyr and make Luke eat the salad?" Rory angrily asked Emily, Jess let go of her. "Why couldn't you've just ignored the fact that no one ate it! Why did you have to push it? Why did you have to make Luke feel bad and eat it?"

"Rory, stop" Jess told her; he knew she'd regret this later if she kept on going.

"Don't talk to me in that tone young lady" Emily told her.

"I'll talk however the hell I want to…!" Rory had tears running down her face but that didn't stop her.

"Rory…" Jess said warningly.

"You just _had _to put sunflower seeds on the salad? Who puts sunflower seeds on salads? Dad is allergic to sunflower seeds!" Emily and Richard had only heard Rory call Luke 'Dad' once and it was when Lorelai had the panic attack, she had actually called him 'daddy'. But this was different, nobody seemed to be shocked, it was like Rory called him that in a daily basis. After her final outburst saying that Rory ran outside.

"Rory, wait!" Jess called out before he turned to Sam.

"Go, I'll clean up" she told him and with that Jess ran after Rory, slamming the door close behind him.

"He's allergic to sunflower seeds?" Emily asked almost in a whisper. She could clearly remember telling the cook to put them in as a 'kick' to the salad. Se also remembered how the cook had told her that not everybody liked that, Emily had yelled at her and told her she wasn't paid to inform them what peopled liked, she was paid to cook and cook she should do. "I didn't know"

"I think you better go now" Samantha told them.

"The girl is right, Emily" Richard said. Emily said nothing, she just walked outside. "I'll take this" Richard grabbed the salad bowl and left.

"Need help" Paris asked Samantha who nodded after taking a deep breath.

"This is not how dinner was supposed to go" Sam sighed sadly.

MeAnWhIlE LoReLaI AnD MaIsY

"Lorelai, relax. We don't want you going onto early labor, now" Maisy said as soon as they got into the car.

"I know but I can't relax. Not with Luke like that… did you see him? He was in so much pain" Lorelai's voice broke. "What if…"

"Don't start whatifing, Lorelai"

"But…"

"No, no buts. This has happened before and it most probably will happen again"

"I don't want it to happen again" Lorelai mumbled.

"Well, Luke's parents didn't want it to happen again after the first time but we all know how that turned out" Maisy said.

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen" Lorelai resolved. "I'll make Taylor ban all sunflower products in town if I have to" Lorelai was crying.

"That's going a little too far don't you think?" Maisy asked as she kept on talking just to keep their mind off of Luke's current condition.

"No" Lorelai firmly said. "I'm so scared right now and I never want to be this scared again. That is if he's ok. He has to be ok…" Lorelai's mind was beginning to wonder back to the bad side.

"I know how you feel. We were there the first time it happened" Maisy began; she knew Lorelai loved to hear about old Luke stories.

"Really?" Lorelai asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. He wasn't even one yet, he had just started walking, and Buddy and I had gone over so he and William could watch a baseball game" Lorelai smiled. "They were supposed to be watching him, since they had said he needed to watch baseball like a 'true Danes man'" Lorelai giggled a little, Luke had said that the twins were going to play in minor league and now she knew why he insisted so much on that. "Anyways, little Lucas…" Lorelai smiled at the name. "Grabbed a sunflower seed from a bag and he bit into it, broke its shell and plopped it into his mouth" Lorelai was imagining the scene Maisy was describing for her. "Then all hell broke loose, everything went along as it did tonight but with more panic since no one knew what was going on" Lorelai winced, imaging it. "Luke was rushed to the hospital, we don't know exactly what had happened but he was ok. After that first time, we now knew he was allergic to the sunflower seeds. We had blamed Bud and Will for it even though we knew it wasn't their fault"

"It must've been hell to them, seeing Luke like that and then being blamed for it" Lorelai said sympathetically. Maisy was about to tell Lorelai that she was doing the same thing to Emily but decided that it was better to say nothing.

"Yes it was. But you'd believe after that, Luke would stay away from sunflower seeds" Maisy kept on telling.

"He didn't?"

"Oh no. He once ate one when we were babysitting him, I think he was three. Then when he played pee wee baseball, he wanted to be just like the other kids, so he ate some on a game. That was the worst he ever got it, he was some where around nine. And then in highs school Rachel tried to cook for him…" Maisy trailed off.

"And she sent him to the hospital" Lorelai finished.

"Pretty much, he'd never told her though. That's why he keeps the injections on the first aid kit, he's so stubborn that he's bound to have another shock" Maisy said shaking her head.

"He told me about it" Lorelai whispered.

"What was that dear?"

"Umm nothing" _he told me, a long time ago he told me that he was allergic to them. He told me even before we started dating. He told me but not Rachel, I wonder if he ever told Nicole, probably not since they were never together._

ThE HoSpItAl

"I have to go in there!" Lorelai told the nurse who had just explained where Luke was to Maisy and Lorelai.

"I'm sorry ma'm but you can't go in there right now, you'll have to wait a little longer"

" I don't…!" Lorelai began but was cut off.

"Lorelai, do as she said" Buddy told her. "Luke is going to be in his room in a few minutes, she said he's ok now"

"But I want to see that with my own eyes" Lorelai insisted, the nurse was long gone and she never told them Luke's exact location.

"You will, once he's in his room" Maisy reminded her.

"Why can't I see him now? Why can't I wait with him while they fix his room?"

"I don't know… because it's hospital policy, there, now sit and wait" Buddy made that up and it made her smile a little.

"Mom!" Rory's frantic voice was heard.

"Honey!" Lorelai yelled back and stood up.

"Great, just when we had her calm" Maisy whispered.

"How is he? Is he ok? Is he breathing now? Where is he? Can I see him?" Rory rambled.

"Wow there honey slow down" Lorelai told her a little amused. "The nurse said he was ok now and that we could see him in a little while" Lorelai smoothed her palm over Rory's damped cheeks. Rory leaned forward into Lorelai's embrace. "You didn't drive here, did you?" Lorelai whispered into Rory's ear suddenly concerned that her daughter had drove in her currently emotional state.

"Jess drove me" Rory said in a small voice.

"And you two didn't fight on the drive here?" Lorelai pulled back a little to ask Rory face to face.

"Of course not Mom" Rory told her seriously. "Why would we?"

"Because you two have been on each others throats lately"

"We have?" Rory didn't recall being on Jess' throat.

"Yeah, you two have been acting like three year olds"

"We have? I don't remember" _aha, so Sookie was right _Lorelai thought and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing"

"Who is here with Luke Danes?" a doctor asked. They all went over to where the doctor was; Jess had been with Buddy and Maisy.

"He is in his room now and can have visitors. Normally we only allow two people at a time but I've heard that you guys have been a pain in the ass to all my nurses, so, just this once you can all go in, say a quick 'hello' and leave. After that you'll go in two at a time" the doctor told them, they all nodded. "He is in room 108" with that the doctor left.

LuKe's RoOm

Lorelai opened the door quietly and saw that he wasn't moving, her eyes immediately went to his chest and she sighed when she saw it rise and fall. She walked in and took a seat on a chair near his right shoulder. Rory walked in next and took the chair on his left. Buddy and Maisy walked in after, Maisy went over to where Rory was and Buddy went over to stand behind Lorelai. Jess just lingered by the door. Lorelai's eyes kept watching his chest go up and go down and go up and go down.

"We should get going" Buddy broke the silence, and gave Lorelai's shoulder a squeeze. "He's ok" he told her quietly, Lorelai nodded but her eyes were still fixated on his chest.

"Make sure she rests" Maisy told Rory, who also nodded but her eyes were on Luke's face. As Maisy walked past his bed she rubbed his leg in a 'goodbye' sign.

"You take care of them, you hear me?" Buddy instructed Jess who still lingered by the door.

"I will" Jess said and moved to the side so they could go. Five minutes after they left, Jess couldn't take the silence anymore. "I'm gonna go find some coffee or something, plus I have to call Sam"

"Ok" Lorelai whispered absentminded _chest goes up, chest goes down, chest goes up… _Lorelai chanted over and over.

"Bring me some coffee" Rory said, she had actually turned to look at Jess.

"Go with him, honey" Lorelai said but she still kept on looking.

"But…"

"Go" Lorelai insisted and Rory took a deep breath and stood up. After the two of the left Lorelai grabbed Luke's right hand. A couple of minutes passed before Luke slowly opened his eyes. He saw her sitting there staring intently at his chest, he smirked a little and squeezed her hand. She jumped a bit. "You're up" she sounded relieved.

"I'm awake" her bottom lip quivered and her eyes got glassy. "Hey don't cry" he had his 'just woken up' voice.

"I was _so _scared" she whispered then drew in a shaky breath.

"I'm fine, everything's ok… well, not everything, our trip is off and dinner was quite a downer" Luke tried to joke to make her feel better.

"I don't care about the trip or dinner" she told him harshly. "Luke what would've happened if you had eaten that salad for breakfast, huh? What? I would've woken up to find you lying on the kitchen floor?" she began crying now. "Or worse! If _I_ had been the only one there and I couldn't reach the first aid kit fast enough! I'd have to see you lie there not been able to breath" her cries were now becoming uncontrollable.

"But non of that happened"

"But it can! Because you're stubborn and like baseball and you're a Danes man!"

"What?" Luke was confused.

"It _can _happen again Luke! And you could be alone or stranded or with me! Who's a total spaz when it comes to stuff like this. I didn't even know where your medicine was" she whispered the last part.

"Lorelai, the last time this happened to me I was in high school…"

"Yeah I know Rachel cooked for you" Lorelai said.

"How did…?''

"Maisy''

"Oh"

"Yeah" she quietly said and looked down to their hands; he gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen again, and I'll put an injection on each kit just to be on the safe side" Luke told her and gave her hand another squeeze.

"Promise?" he nodded. "And also you need to teach me how to apply them"

"I'll teach you" he smiled.

"Good"

"Hey, Lorelai?"

"Yeah?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Come here" he told her. She leaned closer and he kissed her softly.

"Daddy!" Rory ran inside and over to Luke.

"Hey kid" he smiled.

"Can I hug you?" she asked. Luke loved the face Rory had just made, it reminded him of when she was a little girl.

"Sure" Luke said and instantly Rory attached herself to him.

"Stop squishing him" Jess told Rory.

"He's not complaining" Rory talked into Luke's neck.

"Not yet" Jess told her. Lorelai rolled her eyes and Luke smiled. At the beginning he was annoyed at how they acted but now he found it amusing.

"He's not going to" Rory said.

"Yes he is"

"No he's not"

* * *

_**Now remember what I said before?**_

**_Tell me what you thought! Seriously, it helps me a _lot**

_**REVIEW!**_


	31. A day in the fluff of LL

_**Sorry, sorry! But it's extra long and LL fluffy**_

_**PEN and PAD please.**_

_**Thanks Kylie! Weee)**_

* * *

"I can't believe he kicked us out" Lorelai whined as Jess drove the girls back to the house after Luke had made them leave.

"He was right, you shouldn't spend the night on an uncomfortable chair" Rory told her Mom.

"It's not like I'll be much more comfortable on the bed" Lorelai scoffed.

"It's better to sleep on than that chair"

"I won't be able to sleep anyhow" Lorelai mumble.

"Mom, he's fine. The doctor told you so, the nurse told you so, and even Luke told you so. Tomorrow night he'll be back home sleeping with you, so try and relax" Rory tried to convince Lorelai who only took a deep breath.

LaTeR ThAt NiGhT

Paris was originally going to spend the weekend there since Luke and Lorelai were going on the trip; the girls were gonna go shopping for stuff to put on the new apartment. Now Paris was there for the night, and if needed she was going to spend the weekend. Rory and Paris were already asleep in Rory's room. Jess and Samantha were also sleeping. Lorelai, however, was lying on her side clutching Luke's pillow and crying. She was thinking on how different everything could have turned out, even though Luke was ok. She also thought that if it wasn't because of Emily, Luke would have her in wrapped in his arms. Lorelai felt the twins move slightly and she smiled.

Samantha was coming out of the bathroom; she had a slight nausea pang and rushed to the bathroom. The night's events played in her mind, and she couldn't help but think that it could've happened that day she was making lunch. She was relived Lorelai had stopped her in time before she added the seeds. Sam quietly opened Rory's door to see how she was, after all Luke was her Dad, Sam smiled when she saw her peacefully sleeping, when she opened Lorelai's door that was a different story.

"Hey" Lorelai said in a cracking voice. "What are you doing up?" she quickly whipped her eyes.

"I felt a little sick" Sam said from the door way.

"Aw, come here" Lorelai scooted a bit so Sam could get in.

"It's ok if you cry" Sam said as she got more comfortable.

"I wasn't crying" Lorelai quickly said.

"It's ok if you are; I know I was when you guys first left"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I freaked Paris out" Sam said smiling and Lorelai giggled.

"I was so scared"

"Everybody was. It was actually kinda scary to think that a little seed could bring down Luke" silence fell.

"You said you were sick?" it downed on Lorelai.

"Yeah, I felt icky. I feel better now; your bed is very comfy"

"Yeah, everybody keeps telling me that" Lorelai said amused.

"How many people sleep on your bed?" Sam asked giggling.

"Oh you know" Lorelai waved it off. "Just the occasional stripper"

"Ew gross!" Sam shrieked, quietly so they wouldn't wake up the rest of the house.

"You're grossed out by me saying strippers sleep here, but are perfectly fine knowing the twins were conceived here?"

"Oh God, I hadn't thought of that" Sam groaned, Lorelai laughed. They kept whispering a little while longer before they both fell asleep. An hour or so after they were both sleeping, Rory stumbled into the room. She saw them sleeping comfortably and climbed in behind Lorelai. The three girls slept peacefully the rest of the night.

NeXt MoRnInG

Jess and Sam had stayed home while Paris drove Rory and Lorelai over to pick up Luke. Paris tried to distract herself on the drive there, since Lorelai kept humming in the back seat.

"Ready to go?" Lorelai asked while entering Luke's room.

"You drove here?" he eyed her. Luke was sitting on the bed, in front of him sat an untouched food plate. Lorelai shook her head.

"Paris drove us here" she walked closer to him. "Rory is waiting with Paris outside" she elaborated. "Rory didn't want to leave Paris alone after she drove us here without saying a peep about my humming. And since Paris gets freaked out by sick people, she didn't want to come in"

"I'm not sick" Luke clarified. "Wait, she gets freaked out by sick people?" Lorelai nodded. "Isn't she studying to become a doctor?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Never mind" Luke said and then the doctor stepped in.

"How are you doing today, Mr. Danes?" the doctor asked while going over Luke's chart.

"Ready to go" Luke grumbled. Lorelai eyed him.

"Well, let's run a few tests and if everything is ok you'll be free to go"

On ThE DrIvE BaCk

"This is degrading" Luke grumbled. He and Lorelai were riding in the backseat as Paris drove them back home; her and Rory were talking and planning.

"You're supposed to take then next couple of days easy. That meant no driving long distances" Lorelai told him, she was enjoying this.

"Stop mocking me" Luke told her.

"I'm not mocking you, I'm just rejoicing on the fact that you can't drive" she smirked at him.

"Oh, sorry for accusing you then" Luke said sarcastically.

"You're forgiven" she said brightly and he just glared at her.

When they got home, Jess and Samantha already had the table set for a big family breakfast. Neither Luke nor Lorelai were expecting that. Jess said that since they didn't have a family dinner last night, that they were having a family breakfast.

Luke was sitting on the chair he was no more than twelve hours ago; Lorelai was sitting across from him. On one side of the table were Jess and Samantha, and on the other end were Rory and Paris. Lorelai saw how Luke said something to Jess and then both of them smirked, she also saw how the three girls talked and laughed _this is how yesterday was supposed to be _Lorelai thought.

"Hey!" Lorelai was brought out of her dream by Rory's voice. "I was gonna grab that"

"Too slow" Jess smirked taking a bite out of a pancake, which was immediately followed by a smack on the head from Luke. "Hey"

"Behave" Luke told him, Rory poked her tongue at Jess.

"You too" Lorelai told Rory, Jess smirked. Paris saw the interaction amused, it wasn't that long ago that Rory had a thing for Jess and now here they were bickering and being treated like little kids. Paris had only once spent the night in a 'friends' house and it had been Rory's; thinking back to that time Paris notices how much had changed. Not only were they in another house, but it was like they were living a completely different life. If she didn't know better, she'd think it had always been like this.

When everybody had finished Rory stood up and began cleaning up. Luke tried to help her but was yelled at by Lorelai.

"Fine, I have to go check up on the diner anyhow" Luke stood up.

"Oh no you don't. You need to march that cute butt of yours upstairs and rest" Lorelai told him.

"I'm not gonna spend all day sleeping Lorelai"

"Well, you're not going to the diner either"

"I have to" he said sternly but not raising his voice because they were still in the dinning room.

"Actually you don't" Jess piped in. "I'm taking care of it" he stood up.

"You are?" Luke turned to look skeptically at Jess.

"Yep, I'm on my way right now" he gave a quick kiss to Sam and began to walk away. "Don't worry, and rest" he told Luke then left.

"You heard the boy, rest" Lorelai said and pointed upstairs.

"I have to clean the stuff here"

"No you don't, I've got it" Rory said as she walked by him. Lorelai just smiled and pointed upstairs.

"I'm not tired" Luke told her.

"Still, the doctor said you had to rest"

"I know I have to rest, I was the one missing a week of school every time this thing happened just so I could rest"

"A whole week?" Rory shrieked. "I couldn't do that"

"Well my parents were kind of health freaks…"

"Tsk" Lorelai scoffed and Luke ignored her.

"… they just wanted to make sure I was ok"

"So do we" Sam suddenly said. Everybody turned to look at her. "Well we do" she defended herself before grabbing some dirty dishes and helped Rory out.

"I know Sam" Luke called after her. "I'm just not the type of person who can sleep all day" he took a seat again.

"You don't have to sleep all day" Paris told him. "What's with all patients thinking that rest means sleep? It just means taking the day easier than how you would normally do" she ranted.

"O-kay, you heard from Dr. Freaky" Lorelai said and Luke smiled.

"So that means I can't go to the diner or work in the attic…"

"You can't drive either" Lorelai added to his list.

"Then what the hell do I do?"

"Welcome to the day in the life of…" Lorelai pointed to herself.

"That's karma for you" Rory said taking a seat.

"How is that karma?" Luke asked her.

"Well… you're the reason my Mom has to stay home, so now you have to stay home too" Rory told him.

"I'm not the reason she has to stay home, the babies are" Luke pointed out.

"And who's responsible for the twins being there?" Rory asked him amusedly. Luke blushed slightly and also said.

"Ah" after saying that his chin dropped to his chest. Lorelai was trying hard not to laugh at Luke.

"Come on, Hon" Lorelai stood and walked over to where Luke was. "Let's go watch a movie or something" she grabbed his hand.

"Hey, Luke?" Samantha called once they were walking out of the dinning room.

"Yeah?" he turned around to look at her.

"Umm, did you guys buy a new bed?" Sam finally asked.

"When?" Luke was confused, Lorelai grinned.

"When you guys first moved here, did you buy a new bed? Or did you bring the one you guys had before?" Sam elaborated.

"It's the same one we had, why?" Luke asked, and Lorelai just giggled.

"Umm… no, no reason" Samantha stumbled over her words and blushed; Lorelai laughed and began dragging Luke again.

"What was that?" Luke asked when they walked into the living room.

"Ignore her, she's weird" Lorelai waved it off. Luke helped her sit then sat next to her.

"You should know" he said and got smacked for it; he chuckled. "What are we watching?" he asked when she turned the TV on.

"I don't know. Friday daytime TV" Lorelai shrugged as she changed the channels.

"We have a ridiculous amount of movies and we're gonna watch daytime TV?"

"Yep" was all Lorelai said. Luke shook his head but smiled, then turned to look at the TV screen.

A little while later the three girls walked into the living room with snacks, healthy ones also, and they all crammed on the floor in front of the TV. The five of them finally agreed on a movie, after about half an hour of bickering, and were now watching it.

Once the movie was over Sam offered to go to the diner and help Jess out for the lunch rush. Rory told her Mom she was gonna order something to eat while they decided what other movie to see next. Paris had left the living room for a bathroom run; she actually didn't want to be there for another decision about what to see. So now Luke and Lorelai were alone in the living room.

"Comfy?" Luke asked Lorelai; she was leaning against him with on leg on the coffee table and the other one flat on the floor.

"Very" she said after taking a deep breath. "I haven't been this comfortable in a while" Luke made a move to put his arm around her but she quickly stopped him. "Don't you dare move" she warned. He instantly froze. "Smart boy" after she said that she wiggled a little. "Damn it Luke" she said frustrated. "You moved! Now I'm all uncomfortable" Luke sighed and shook his head.

"I ordered Chinese" Rory said walking into the living room. "What's wrong?" she asked giggling when she saw Lorelai was pouting.

"Luke moved" Lorelai said and pouted more, Rory just laughed at that.

They kept watching movies just the four of them. Samantha stayed at they diner helping Jess out, even after the lunch rush was over. At dinner Rory called Jess at the diner and told him to bring food with him after his shift. When the dinner rush was over, Sam and Jess left the diner in the capable hands of Lane and Caesar. When they got home Lorelai barked at them for taking so long to bring them food. All of them ate at the living room because they were watching _'That 70's show'_. Right after dinner Luke called it a night and left everybody else in the living room. Lorelai also called it a night and left after Luke.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked when Lorelai walked into their bedroom a few seconds after him.

"I'm going to bed" she stated grabbing her PJ's.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired"

"You don't have to go to bed just because I am"

"Don't worry, I'm not. In case you hadn't noticed I'm on my last month"

"I know"

"And it's not a normal pregnancy either, they're twins"

"I know" Luke said a little more annoyed.

"And you may not know this, but carrying twins around all day is tiring. Especially since I've been doing it for the better part of the year now"

"What can I do to make you stop?" he wondered out loud.

"Buy me a pony" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Forget it. Keep going, you left off on 'the better part of the year' go on" Luke said and then went over to get changed as Lorelai kept rambling.

DoWnStAiRs

"Do you want to go to the mall with us tomorrow?" Rory asked Samantha.

"Sure, oh wait…" Samantha turned to look at Jess. "We didn't have plans, did we?"

"No, I'm gonna work at the diner tomorrow also" Jess said and looked annoyingly at Rory.

"What was that?" Sam asked Rory.

"Jess is a little pissed at me right now'' Rory waved it off.

"Why?" Samantha asked, she was preparing her speech at Jess.

"Because I'm making him work tomorrow. I figured Luke and Mom could use at least a day to their selves since their trip go cancelled" Rory explained.

"And you don't think Luke deserves a day off?" Samantha asked Jess.

"I never said that, just… I don't like working on Saturday's that's all" Jess answered.

"Well I think it's a great idea" Sam said with a smile.

"Good. So be ready to leave by nine, we'll eat on the way there" Rory said.

"Why so early?" Paris groaned, she was also going along.

"That way we'll be gone by the time they're up" Rory reasoned.

"Luke'll be up way before then" Jess pointed out.

"Luke just left the hospital, he's sleeping in" Rory said confidently. "He was barely keeping his eyes opened right now. And even if he tries to get up early Mom wont let him" Rory smiled.

"Why are you even arguing?" Paris asked. "You're supposed to be at the diner for breakfast anyways" she told Jess.

"I know, and that's why I'm going to bed now" he got up. "Night" he said then walked over to Sam and kissed her.

"Wait, I'm tired also" Samantha told him. "I'll be ready to go by eight thirty that way I can rush you" she told Rory.

"Good idea" Paris piped in.

"Night guys" Sam said smiling at Rory's facial expression.

MeAnWhIlE UpStAiRs

"Are you comfortable?" Luke asked, he was standing besides the bed and Lorelai was lying on it.

"Yes" she said sleepily.

"You sure?" he confirmed.

"Yep, you can get in now" she slurred and he obeyed. "Told you it was a good idea" she whispered.

"Sleep" Luke told her.

"Love you" she said before falling asleep.

"Love you too" he yawned and also fell asleep.

NeXt MoRnInG

Jess left early so he could be at the diner for the breakfast rush. Sam, Rory, and Paris had left a little ahead of schedule but not before leaving breakfast/lunch and a note for Luke and Lorelai. Right now it was ten thirty and Lorelai was beginning to stir in bed, Luke was lying next to her rubbing and whispering to her stomach. That was mainly the reason she was waking up.

"Can't believe you're still here" Lorelai mumbled with eyes still closed but with a smile.

"I had no choice" Luke answered; he turned to look at her but kept his hand on her stomach moving it lazily.

"Huh?" she turned to look at him, finally opening her eyes.

"Do you hear that?"

"My stomach growling?"

"Umm, no" Luke answered with a smirked. "We're alone" he stated.

"That's because we're in our room. And we're not alone, the boys are here" she pointed to where Luke's hand was. "Wait, why isn't there screaming?"

"Because we're alone" Luke repeated.

"What are you taking about? Last night we left four annoying kids downstairs, where did they go?"

"Apparently Jess is taking care of the Diner, the girls went to the Mall and on their way back they'll stop by the Inn and check on it. They'll be home for dinner"

"How do you know all this?"

"They left a note and breakfast slash lunch downstairs"

"Seriously? They're gone?" Luke nodded and turned his attention back to her stomach that was moving slightly on its own, he smiled. "Did they give a time when they were coming home?" Lorelai smiled because of the babies movements, Luke's sweet side, and the fact that they were gonna be alone for the better part of the day.

"_(kiss) _Around _(kiss) _eight _(kiss)_" Luke said while kissing her stomach where it was moving.

"Wow, they gave us a pretty big window" Lorelai said amused while playing with Luke's hair.

"Yeah, they said it was because we missed out on our trip" Luke turned to look up at her while resting his head on her stomach, ear plaster to it so he could listen to the squishy sounds.

"Aw that's nice" Lorelai kept messing Luke's hair. They both suddenly burst into laughter when her stomach made a very weird sound.

"Was that the twins or are you hungry?" Luke asked chuckling.

"A mixture of both" she smiled but neither of them made a move to get up. "So, what do we do?"

"Nothing" Luke smiled.

"Oh my, did Luke Danes just suggest we waste the day away?" Lorelai asked with fake shock.

"Wow, maybe my allergic reaction had some repercussions that no one saw" Luke mocked but then he saw Lorelai's face. "What?" he furrowed his brow.

"Don't joke with that" Lorelai told him but it sounded more like she was pleading.

"Lorelai, I'm…"

"Please" she interrupted him.

"Ok" he reassured her, pushed himself up and gave her a soft kiss. "So what do we do?" he asked before returning to his previous position, on her stomach.

"I liked your doing nothing idea, seems doable" she smiled, allergic reaction forgotten.

"Ok then" Luke said and got more comfortable, Lorelai's hands on his hair and the soft sounds the twins were making were lullabying him to sleep again.

"Oh no" Lorelai said and yanked at his hair lightly.

"Hey!"

"You did not wake me up just so you could fall asleep mister. Now get up and get us something to eat" Lorelai demanded.

"Us?"

"The boys and me"

"So I don't get to eat?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Depends on your behavior" she said with a bright smile.

"If I'm getting up, then you're getting up" Luke said yanking on her arm once he was standing next to her.

"But I don't know how do cook" she pouted.

"I never said you'd cook, _I'll _cook. You just, take a shower or something" Luke waved it off.

"So your plan is to not let me sleep?" she eyed him while sitting up.

"Something like that" he smiled.

DoWnStAiRs

"So when are you gonna go pick them up?" Lorelai asked. They had gone downstairs to eat and then went back up to their room, right now Lorelai was on the bed while Luke went over to put a movie and close the blinds.

"Not today" was all Luke said.

"Why?" Lorelai whined. "We have to decorate the house" she pouted.

"I'm supposed to be resting, and going over to the old house to look for boxes of Christmas decorations does not constitute as resting" Luke went back over to the bed.

"But Luke…"

"Plus you're not supposed to exhaust yourself. So I doubt you'll be decorating this year" Luke sat on his side of the bed with his back resting on the head of the bed.

"Whoa stop right there. There is no way you'll keep me away from decorating. I love Christmas and all of its quirks, decorating being one of them"

"Lorelai…"

"I won't go on ladders or pick up boxes. Please" Lorelai was whining like a spoiled little girl, Luke sighed.

"Fine"

"Yay!"

"But you'll take it easy"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm tired of everybody saying that" Lorelai mumbled.

"Me too"

"What are you complaining about? You've only been hearing that for a day, I've been hearing it for _months_"

"And that's why you're a better people person than me" he smirked.

"You're gonna keep telling me to 'take it easy' aren't you?"

"Yeah" Lorelai groaned. "Shh the movie" Luke pointed to the screen where the opening credits were rolling.

HaLf An HoUr LaTeR

Lorelai was sitting between Luke's legs and leaning against his chest as they watched 'Bad Boys II'. Luke's arms encircled her waist, hands resting on her stomach. Every time something exploded the babies moved.

"Stop laughing" Luke whispered into her ear. "I think we should change the movie"

"Why? Are you scared?" she teased.

"No, but they are"

"Don't worry they have their Daddy here to defend them" she mocked him.

"Shut up" Luke grumbled but tightened his grip on her momentarily.

The movie ended and they turned the TV off but didn't leave the bed. Lorelai was lying on her back with Luke slightly on top of her making out, even though both of them were shirtless.

"This is fun" Lorelai said breathlessly while Luke kissed her neck.

"MmmHmm" Luke mumbled his mouth was busy; one of his hands was still caressing her stomach while the other one was tangled in her hair. Lorelai grabbed Luke's cheeks and pulled him up for another heated kiss.

"Mmm" Lorelai moaned then she giggled when a baby kicked Luke's hand away. "Play nice" she mumbled against Luke's lips.

"I'm not doing anything" Luke mumbled back.

"You're tickling them" Lorelai told him, they didn't pull back from kissing even though they were talking.

"Am not" Luke began tickling her. "Now I am" Lorelai's hand flew over to Luke's tickling one.

"Stop it" she was breathless both from the tickling and the kissing. "Aw now look what you've done" her other hand moved to the other side of hr stomach where the other baby began kicking. Luke smiled more, and moved his head over her stomach.

"Morning guys" Luke whispered.

"Look at you. Who would've thought you'd be such a softy" she teased.

"Shut up" Luke told her before he began showering her stomach with kisses, Lorelai sigh.

"Hey Luke?" she asked panting.

"Yeah?"

"As long as we're in bed we can do whatever we want, right? That's bed rest?" she turned to look down at him. Luke saw her devilish grin and smirked.

"Yeah, I think that's what it is" he moved up to capture her lips again.

KiTcHeN

"Never thought I'd get _so _hungry" Lorelai said stabbing a spoon into a carton of ice cream.

"Don't eat that, or at least get a bowl" Luke was making them something to eat, he was only wearing his boxers and Lorelai was only wearing one of his shirts. There had been something different about this time, it had to do with the fact that they were alone and there was no danger of someone walking in on them.

"Don't worry, I plan on eating it all" and as to prove her point she shoved a spoonful into her mouth.

"Gross" Luke mumbled making a face.

"Hey! I'm gonna need something filling cause that soup you're making there won't do it" she walked over to stand next to Luke, she leaned her back on the counter next to the stove. Luke gave her a quick kiss.

"Chocolaty" Luke said after licking his lips.

"Delicious, huh?" Lorelai stabbed the ice cream again.

"Not the word I was thinking"

"Hey?" she tapped Luke's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Luke turned to look at her, Lorelai opened her mouth saying 'ah', Luke imitated her and Lorelai shoved the spoon into his mouth. When she pulled the spoon back it was ice cream less, she smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Chocolaty kisses are better than normal ones"

"If you say so" Luke turned back to the stove. "They won't get cold, will they?" Luke pointed at her big belly.

"Umm, no" Lorelai said giggling. Luke never asked odd questions like that, mostly because they were hardly ever alone and if they were, they were most certainly exhausted from the day.

"Oh ok" Lorelai smiled at him, smoothed some hairs that were askew on his head, and then went over to turn on the radio 'My Humps' was starting and Lorelai danced as best as she could. Luke turned to look at her amused, he began laughing. "You're crazy" Lorelai turned and smiled as she walked closer to him.

"You love it" Lorelai stood in front of him; Luke placed his hands on her hips. Lorelai placed her arms around his neck close to the end of the song, where it slows down a little. And they began dancing to the piano beat.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear.

"Ditto" Lorelai said.

"How very 'Ghost' of you" Luke teased before kissing her quickly and turning back to the stove. Lorelai was shocked.

"Did you just quote a Demi Moore movie?" Lorelai, again, reclined against the counter next to the stove.

"Who?" Luke turned to give her a confused look.

"The girl in the movie, her name is Demi Moore; she's dating Ashton Kutcher now" Lorelai declared proudly.

"Who?"

"Never mind" Lorelai quickly gave up. "How much longer?" Lorelai whined.

"Almost done stop complaining" Luke made the short trip and was now standing in front of her, he placed his hands flat on the counter's surface on each side of Lorelai.

"I was not complaining I just wanted to know" she said with a smile. Lorelai was really enjoying this day; being just the two of them alone always brought out Luke's sweet and playful side.

"Yeah right" Luke said directly to her lips before kissing her.

"Mmm, think we can kick them out tomorrow also?" Lorelai asked quietly with her eyes still closed.

"We can but they might not go, besides we need them to bring the Christmas boxes over" Luke said, kissed her, and then returned to the soup. "Done. Pass me some plates" Lorelai obeyed giggling. "What?"

"They always move when they hear your voice" Lorelai told him, handed him the plates, and then placed her right hand on the side of her stomach giggling.

"Really?" Luke smiled brightly, Lorelai nodded.

"I think they know who you are" Lorelai placed her left palm on his cheek, Luke was smiling. If it weren't for Jess and Sam living there with them, then everyday would be like this one, all mushy all day long.

"Umm… grab the drinks, please?" Luke tried to hide the fact that he was blushing. Lorelai smiled at how cute he was being but didn't rub it in, no need to ruin the moment they were in.

The both of them took a seat and began eating, no need to use the dinning room table so they ate in the kitchen even though Luke told Lorelai stool's weren't the best idea. Luke made fun of Lorelai when she burn her tongue with the soup, then blamed him for not warning her that the soup he had just made was hot.

"Mmm comfort food" Lorelai said after she could finally eat, and taste, the soup.

"It's not comfort food. And I'm glad you like it" they kept eating in silence, until Lorelai broke it.

"Hey, Hon?"

"What do you want?" Luke asked recognizing her tone of voice.

"I was just thinking…" Luke exhaled loudly and Lorelai ignored him. "…and I think you should be the one to talk to the boys about sex" Lorelai said before eating more.

"What?" Luke choked on his soup.

"Well, you're the Dad and they're boys. You have the same 'parts' and stuff" Lorelai shrugged.

"They're not even born yet, how can you be thinking about that?" Luke was very amused at her trail of thought.

"Just thought I'd save us some future headaches" Lorelai shrugged. Luke decided not to push the matter any further and he just kept eating. "Although if we have a daughter later on…" that got Luke's attention. "… you'll also have 'the talk' with her"

"What! How do you figure that?"

"Well, you already had the practice with the boys. You'll be used to it" Lorelai said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"You know, I'm not even gonna argue that" was all Luke said.

"Good to know" Lorelai smiled proudly at what she had 'accomplished'.

ArOuNd FiVe

Luke and Lorelai had moved over to the living room. No TV, no radio, no nothing. It was just the two of them, or four however you wanna look at it, relaxing on the couch enjoying the other's company. Lorelai was lying down with her feet on Luke's lap as he massaged them.

"You're very good at that" Lorelai cooed.

"I know, otherwise you wouldn't be pregnant with twins right now" Luke said smirking which Lorelai didn't see because she had her eyes closed, enjoying the moment. Lorelai at first tried to scoff it off but then she burst into giggles.

"Idiot" Lorelai said playfully and kicked his side with the foot he wasn't massaging, Luke just chuckled. Lorelai suddenly gasped.

"Are you ok?" Luke got concerned because of her pained expression, Lorelai shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"Cramp, cramp, cramp!" Lorelai pointed to her foot. The coldish air plus the extra weight she's been carrying around lately made her foot cramp up. "Fix it!" Lorelai shrieked. Luke just chuckled and gave it a try. "Ah! Don't touch it!" Lorelai yelled at him when he touched it and it felt worst.

"You just told me to"

"I said fix it, not make it worse!" Lorelai told him the whimpered. "It hurt's" she pouted.

"I can't make it better if you don't let me touch it" Luke explained and she laughed. "I know what I'm doing here" after all he had been in track.

"Fine" Lorelai sighed and winced when Luke grabbed her foot. After Luke had worked the cramp away he kissed her foot before letting go of it. "You did know what you were doing" Lorelai sounded amazed.

"I used to get cramps all the time…"

"And did you take _Midol?_" Lorelai interrupted but Luke ignored her.

"So I knew what I was doing just now" Luke finished, Lorelai's comment fell on deaf ears.

"You ready?" Lorelai suddenly asked after a little silence.

"For what?"

"The twins to be born" _wow, no sarcastic comment, this must be serious _Luke thought.

"Yeah. Well, at least I hope I am" Luke began confidently but broke near the end.

"That's not very reassuring"

"I'm ok, I just… it's gonna be the first time I'm a round a baby" Luke said shyly.

"No it's not, what about Martha?"

"I meant for extended periods of time"

"You'll do great and if not… then who cares, they're your kids. If there is gonna be a screwed kid in your history it better be your own kid" Lorelai said with a confidant nod.

"What?" Luke chuckled.

"That's what I told myself before Rory was born. It made dealing with the whole thing a lot easier" Lorelai explained, Luke thought about it for a while and then nodded.

"Guess you're right"

"I always am, babe. Now come over here so I can kiss you because there's no way I'm moving" Lorelai told him; Luke smirked before moving closer to her lips, and then kissing her. The phone rang. "Get that, please?" Lorelai smiled, Luke sighed and went over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"You guys aren't naked are you?" Rory's voice asked.

"What? No!" Luke said and Lorelai looked at him.

"Ok, I'll believe you. I just called to say that we're going to go to the Inn now, and then we'll go get food before going back to the house"

"Ok"

"Can you ask my Mom what she wants to eat?"

"Hold on" Luke told Rory, covered the phone, and walked over to Lorelai. "Rory" Luke said while handing Lorelai the phone.

"Hey kid" Lorelai said brightly.

"Hi Mom! How's the day been going?"

"Oh my God, it's been great thanks so much" Lorelai sighed in contempt.

"Good. We'll be home in a couple of hours and I wanted to know what you wanted to eat"

"Your brothers are in a pizza mood" Lorelai said and Luke smiled at the 'brothers' part.

"They have good taste" Rory mocked. "Well, Mom, I'm gonna let you enjoy the last couple of quiet hours"

"Oh they haven been 'quiet' hours" Lorelai said suggestively with a smirk, Luke shook his head.

"Gross!" Rory shrieked and Lorelai smiled.

"Love you, kid"

"Bye Mom" and Rory hung up quickly before Lorelai added something grosser.

"Why did you tell her that?" Luke asked as soon as Lorelai placed the phone down.

"I didn't say anything bad. I just told her we haven't been quiet, which we haven't because we've talked and watched movies and listen to music and yeah we did some dirty stuff, which wasn't quiet either, but I didn't tell her that. I think you and Rory have very dirty minds" Lorelai said with a knowing nod. Luke shot her a glare.

SoMeTiMe LaTeR

"Mom, foods here!" Rory yelled once entering the house, Sam and Paris walked straight to the living room. "And we rented 'The Island' so we can mock it" Rory also went to the living room and placed the pizza boxes and movie down on the coffee table. Paris and Sam had placed their shopping bags on the floor.

"Be right there!" Lorelai called from the upstairs. Luke and her had gone to their room a while ago, and right now they were admiring the soon to be occupied nursery. "We have to stop doing this" Lorelai told Luke in a quiet voice, she meant being like they were in the nursery.

"No we don't" Luke said with a smile. Lorelai was sitting on the rocking chair holding a teddy-bear with Luke squatting in front of her, he has his arms crossed and they rested on her lap.

"Today was bad for your manliness" Lorelai giggled.

"Shut up" Luke told her gruffly but his smile betrayed his true feelings.

"Help me up so we can go mock Ewan McGregor" Lorelai said, Luke smirked and helped her up. Lorelai sat the teddy-bear where she had been sitting and then she and Luke left the nursery.

"Took you long enough" Rory said when Lorelai walked into the living room.

"Want something to drink?" Luke asked Lorelai before going to the kitchen.

"Coke please" Lorelai smiled at him.

"Me too" the other three girls said at the same time, Luke rolled his eyes.

"Piece, please" Lorelai extended her hand at Rory once she was settled on the couch; Rory gave her a weird look but handed her a piece of pizza. "So good" Lorelai mumbled after the first bite. "And very hot"

"Here" just then Luke came back and gave her a soda can, he did the same to the other three girls and placed his water bottle on the coffee table. With Lorelai, Samantha, and Paris occupying the couch Luke took a seat on the floor in front of Lorelai. Rory was putting the movie in. "What's the movie about?"

"Sorry, Hon but if we tell you then there's no point to the movie anymore" Lorelai told him and patted his head, Luke mumbled something.

"What's that?" Rory pointed to the slice of pizza Luke was holding.

"Pizza, I thought you already knew what it was" Luke teased before taking a bite out of it.

"Since when do you eat pizza?" Rory asked.

"I'm really not in a cooking mood right now, so I might as well eat this" Luke shrugged.

"Mom, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing. Although I can't say I'm not proud of him" Lorelai teased.

"Drop it or tomorrow I'm making steamed broccoli for dinner"

"Dropped" Rory quickly said.

About fifteen minutes into the movie Jess walked through the door and said nothing because the movie was going on, he just quietly sat down and watched it. Twenty minutes after Jess had gotten home Luke had fallen asleep.

"Oh my God, what if we're in a world like that one just waiting to go to the island? What if the twins aren't actually mine?"

"Shut up, Mom" Rory said only half paying attention to Lorelai.

"You'll be sorry for ignoring me once they take the boys away" Lorelai pouted.

"Shh" Jess shushed her.

"Luke, Jess is being mean" Lorelai whined.

"Luke's been sleeping for a while now" Jess informed her.

"He has?" Lorelai took of his cap to see if he would give her his patented 'Lorelai' but he didn't. "Wow, he is asleep"

"I always thought that thing was glued on" Paris said amazed.

"Once he leaves the house it is" Jess told her.

"Jess" Sam smacked him.

The movie ended and Paris decided she wanted to go back to Yale that night, so she left. Rory was gonna go the next afternoon. Jess and Samantha called it a night, Sam grabbed her bags and they left to their room. Rory stayed with Lorelai on the couch, they were talking while Luke was still sleeping. He was sitting on the floor in front of Lorelai with his back to the couch and his head on a cushion.

"Did you buy something good?" Lorelai asked getting more comfortable.

"Mom, Luke" Rory pointed to Luke who looked to be very uncomfortable.

"He's fine" Lorelai waved it off. "Did you get your Mommy something?" Lorelai asked looking at Rory's bags.

"What makes you think I got you something?"

"Because Christmas is close and you always buy the presents in advance. So what did you get me?"

"If I got you something for Christmas, then why do you want to now what it is?"

"So you did get me something!" Lorelai smiled and tried to get a glance inside the bags.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Rory smirked. "Did you have fun today? And no dirty stuff"

"Yeah thanks" Lorelai said smiling remembering what they had done.

"Good. Well I'm gonna go sleep because _I _woke up early. Do you need help with him?" Rory pointed to Luke.

"No it's ok, I got it" Lorelai waved it off.

"Ok" Rory got up and grabbed her bags. "Night Mom" Rory kissed Lorelai's cheek before going upstairs to her room.

"Night Hon" Lorelai told Rory then turned to look at Luke, well the side of his head. "Luke?" she ran her hand through his hair. "Wake up"

"No" Luke said, voice thick with sleep.

"If you sleep here you'll be hurting tomorrow"

"MmmHmm" Luke sighed.

"Wake up so we can go to bed"

"Give me a sec" Luke mumbled.

"Jess and Sam went up stairs a while ago, and Rory was being mean and didn't tell me what she bought me"

"MmmHmm good"

"If you don't get up I'll keep talking" Lorelai threatened.

"I'm up, I'm up" Luke's eyes opened. "Why am I on the floor?"

"You fell asleep during the movie" Lorelai kept playing with his hair.

"Weird movie. If you keep doing that I'll fall asleep again" Luke's eyes closed again.

"No, no, no, don't fall asleep" Lorelai stopped the playing and began poking him.

"Fine I'm awake, now stop that" Luke sat up and Lorelai didn't stop poking him. "Lorelai…" she giggled. Luke sighed and stood up.

"Finally, now help me up" she smiled at him.

"You're annoying" Luke told her but help her.

"Yeah I know" she kissed him quick.

"I'm gonna go check the door and the kitchen, you go upstairs I'll be right up" Luke kissed her again before they left in opposite directions.

A LiTtLe LaTeR

Luke walked into the room and Lorelai was half lying on the bed watching TV waiting for him. He smiled at her and walked over to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Luke walked out of the bathroom a couple minutes later, he walked to the foot of the bed and crawled up and came to rest near Lorelai's stomach where he dropped a few kisses. Lorelai turned off the TV.

"Don't you dare wake them" Lorelai threatened, Luke smirked up at her. He lifted the shirt she was wearing and kissed her stomach again, Lorelai giggled. "Luke…" he blew a raspberry and Lorelai laughed. "Mean" she smacked him on the head. Luke kissed her two more times before fixing her shirt and moving the rest of the way up the bed. "Hi"

"You smacked me"

"Yeah, well… I wasn't just gonna let you wake the twins up, now was I?" Lorelai smiled then kissed him.

"I was not going to wake them"

"Yes you were. But don't worry because I stopped you just in time"

"And gave me head trauma" he rubbed the side of his head.

"Cry baby" Lorelai mumbled.

"Tsk" Luke's hand was on her tummy.

"Stop it" he kept pressing down on her soft belly button. Luke smirked. "Good thing I won't have that belly button for long"

"I know, that's why I'm playing with it now"

"Dirty" Lorelai giggled. Luke pressed her belly button again. "Hey!"

"Yes?" Luke said innocently. He smirked at her and then lifted her shirt again. Luke looked down at her tummy and pressed down on her belly button he removed his finger quickly and chuckled at how the belly button bounced back out. Lorelai laughed and Luke did it again. "That is very entertaining" Luke told her and did it again.

"Good to know I amuse you" Lorelai said with a sleepy voice.

"You do more than just amuse me" Luke told her and gave her a kiss.

"Mmm good to know" she kissed him again. Luke ran his hand over her whole tummy before pulling her shirt back down and kissing her goodnight. "If they start kicking in the middle of the night, you better bet your ass that I'll wake you up" Lorelai told him as they settled on the bed.

"MmmHmm" Luke began to snooze.

"Luke?" Lorelai said with a sleepy voice.

"Wha…?"

"I love you" Lorelai told him, Luke kissed her cheek.

"Love you too" Luke mumbled before they both fell asleep.

The next day Luke and Jess went over to the old house and picked up the boxes of Christmas decorations. Samantha was helping Rory pack her stuff, and hide Lorelai's presents. Lorelai was in her room watching TV, or at least trying because she was thinking on how she was going to decorate the house. She was also thinking of how different this Christmas was going to be. First off she was pregnant, with _twins_. Secondly, she was living in a new house which was also Luke's old house. Third off she felt like she was on a TV show because she was living in a Full House, there was her, Luke, Rory, Jess, Sam, and soon enough there would be three babies _if only uncle Jesse was also here _Lorelai thought.

"Mom!" Rory called from her room.

"Yeah?" _aw, Rory cut my John Stamos dream short._

"You can come in now, we're done" Rory didn't let Lorelai see what they were doing even though she had a pretty good idea what it was.

"That was mean" Lorelai entered Rory's room pouting.

"That was necessary" Rory told her.

"No it wasn't" Lorelai whined.

"How long till Dad gets home?" Rory changed the subject.

"Soon, they were only picking up the boxes" Lorelai took a seat on Rory's bed.

"And were the boxes marked?" Rory asked and Lorelai had a blank expression.

"If you or Luke packed them then yes, if not… well you get the idea" Lorelai smiled.

"I think I better go say 'bye' to them over there" Rory picked up her stuff.

"No you should stay and wait for them here"

"Mom, if I do that, then you'll make me stay for dinner and I'll leave really late for school and the last time I did that Luke had a hissy-fit about how dangerous that was"

"Yeah, that was one of his more elaborated hissy-fits. Wait for then a few more minutes, pleeeaaase" Lorelai gave her the puppy eyes.

"Fine"

Luke and Jess got home twenty minutes later with all the boxes Lorelai said were at the old house, plus a big Christmas tree tied on the roof of the Pathfinder. Rory said her goodbyes and left before Lorelai began her dinner rant and convinced her of staying.

"Don't lift those boxes" Luke told Lorelai as he and Jess brought them inside.

"Can I drag them?"

"Don't move them" Luke gave her a stern look before walking back outside. Lorelai pouted and kept on pouting until Luke returned holding one end of the tree. "Stop it" Luke said walking past her and to the living room.

"Stop it" Jess told her as he past her while carrying the other end of the tree.

"You're both mean!" Lorelai kept on pouted and moved her pout to the living room. "The tree is gorgeous Luke, thanks" Lorelai's humor changed and she smiled.

"Yeah" Luke said as he and Jess set the tree on its stand.

"When are we decorating it?" Lorelai asked as she took a seat on the couch and watched them both at work.

"I thought you might want to wait for Rory" Luke said.

"Well at first I did, but then she told me to decorate without her just incase I suddenly go into labor and don't have time later" Lorelai explained.

"Well, that's positive" Luke said sarcastically.

"I know" Lorelai smiled ignoring his sarcastic remark. Luke turned to look at her.

"Luke!" Jess yelled as Luke had let go of the tree and now the tree was going down.

"Luke!" Lorelai screeched but because the tree was falling on Luke's side.

"Aw shi…" the tree fell on Luke and pushed him to the floor with a thud. The sound made Lorelai giggle.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked trying to hide her giggles.

"Yeah" Luke mumbled. "Jess! Help me up will you?" Jess walked over and pushed the tree to the side. "Stop laughing" Luke growled at Jess and remained lying on the floor. "You too" he told Lorelai.

"What happened?" Samantha walked into the living room.

"The tree attacked Luke" Lorelai told her then began laughing.

"Keep laughing and I'll take everything back" Luke said and got up from the floor.

"You wouldn't" Lorelai told him.

"Try me" Luke gave her a serious look and Lorelai stopped laughing.

"Wow, I think that's the first time you're able to shut her up without the involvement of PDA's" Jess sounded amazed and then grossed out.

"Shut up and help me with the tree" Luke told Jess.

"Hey, Sam?" Lorelai turned towards Samantha who had taken a seat next to her waiting for the tree to attack again.

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy later today?"

"No, why?"

"I was thinking… maybe you can drive me somewhere?" Lorelai asked shyly.

"Sure, where?" Sam asked and Luke's ear perked up.

"I want to buy some fabric" Lorelai said.

"Fabric?"

"Yeah, I have something in mind, it's been bugging me and I _know_ it won't go away until I do it, or at least try" Lorelai explained.

"Sure just tell me when" Sam smiled.

"Damn it, Luke, focus!" Jess was getting annoyed because the tree kept moving from side to side.

"Wha…?" Luke paid attention and saw the wobbling tree. "Oh! Sorry" Luke paid more attention.

Later that day Lorelai and Sam went fabric shopping. Lorelai bought two yards of red fleece, one yard of white fleece and some of those clothes markers, green. When Samantha asked what she was planning on doing Lorelai just smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. They got back home a little short of an hour after they left, which surprised Luke.

"That was fast" he took the bags from Lorelai.

"I knew what I wanted, plus I was not in the mood to be standing up all day" Lorelai sighed and walked over to the kitchen, Luke followed her placing the bag on the dinning room table. Sam went upstairs to her room, where Jess was doing some homework. "Do we have juice?" Lorelai opened the fridge.

"Yeah. Here" he handed Lorelai a glass. "Whatcha buy" Luke pointed to the bag sitting on top of the table.

"Just some fabric and stuff" Lorelai shrugged it off.

"Do I want to know what you're planning?" Luke grabbed her glass and took a sip.

"Even if you did, I'm not telling" Lorelai smiled and took the glass back.

"Ok, see, now I _want _to know" Luke put the juice back in the fridge.

"To bad" Lorelai smirked and walked out of the kitchen. "Can you bring the bag upstairs please?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Luke asked walking closer to the bag.

"Are you gonna bring it? That sounded bad" Lorelai told herself and giggled, Luke chuckled and grabbed the bag.

"Most of the things you say sound bad" Luke told her turning the lights off.

"Shut up" Lorelai sacked him and they both went upstairs.

The next day Lorelai was alone. Luke was at the diner, Sam and Jess were at school. Lorelai grabbed the bag she bought last night and emptied its contents on her bed. She thought of how she was gonna do it, then grabbed a pair of scissors measured all the fabrics and began cutting. An hour or so later she had everything cut and separated; she grabbed the left over and scrap material and placed it back into the bag. She was so involved in what she was doing that when the phone rang she jumped a little.

"Don't do that!" was how Lorelai answered the phone, as she tried to calm herself.

"Fine, I'll never call my mother ever again" Rory said faking hurt.

"Sorry but you scared the crap out of me. Which is better than scaring the twins' out of me, although that can be a very good saying" Lorelai trailed of thinking about it.

"Mom, Mom? Mom!" Rory wasn't very found of being ignored.

"Oh, sorry. Why you call?" Lorelai went back to the fleece mess on her bed.

"Can't a kid say hi?"

"What did you do?" Lorelai stopped what she was doing.

"Nothing"

"Ok then, what do you want?"

"I can't go there this weekend" Rory said then shrugged as if Lorelai could actually hurt her through the phone.

"What? Why?" Lorelai whined.

"I need to study for my finals and if I go home I won't be able to do that"

"But what if I go into labor?"

"Then Dad'll call me" Rory stated. "Besides, you're not due until the 27th"

"But the doctor said it could be at any moment. I'm like a ticking bomb"

"A bomb? Don't you think that's a little over reacting?"

"No, cause bombs explode and by the way these two are growing they're gonna explode out of my…

"Don't finish that" Rory interrupted her.

"Why not? I was just getting to the graphic part" Lorelai whined.

"That's why" Rory pointed out. "So… I'll be home next weekend and then I'll be there for a while because I'll be on my winter break"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"No Julian to distract you?"

"Unfortunately no, he's flying over with his family to Texas" Rory said a little sad.

"Texas?"

"Yep"

"Wow, he doesn't look very Texas-y"

"I know, but he's family is"

"Gilmore! Can you stop yakking; I'm trying to study here!" Paris yelled at Rory.

"I gotta go" Rory told Lorelai.

"Ok, love you and don't study too hard"

"I expect the house fully decorated, and for Dad to call me if you go into labor" Rory said sternly.

"Yes, Mom" Lorelai teased and with that Rory hung up. Lorelai sighed and placed the phone down. She grabbed the white fleece and the green clothes marker and she began writing. After everything was written down all that was left to do was sew everything together but after glancing at the clock she noticed she didn't have enough time so she put everything away and walked downstairs. Lorelai grabbed her coat, her keys and walked outside. She slowly walked over to the diner.

ThE DiNeR

Luke was going around the counter ignoring all the 'ambulance' 'thanksgiving' 'hospital' questions Miss Patty, Babette, or whoever asked. He was just about to throw the Taylor out in the middle of his 'ambulances are way to loud to have running around town without a real purpose on Thanksgiving Day' rant, when he spotted Lorelai walking down the street.

"Shut up, Taylor" Luke said and walked out to where Lorelai was, so they could walk inside together.

"Hey handsome" Lorelai smiled at him.

"You walked here?" Luke asked after giving her a quick kiss.

"Yep" Lorelai declared with a proud nod. "Felt like getting the blood pumping" Luke placed an arm around her with his hand resting on her back.

"Did you just wake up wishing death on your feet?" Luke asked knowing Lorelai's feet will hurt later today because of her little walk.

"No, I just got bored of being locked up at the house"

"You're not locked up"

"I know and that's why I'm here" she smiled up at him. "Feel like feeding your family?"

"Do I have a choice?" Lorelai smacked him.

"Keep it up and I'll make you eat with us" Lorelai threatened.

"I'll eat with you" Luke told her seriously. "I need a break anyhow" Lorelai smiled.

"Lorelai, dear, you're still pregnant?" Miss Patty said walking up to them.

"Apparently" was all Lorelai said.

"Wow" that's was the first time Miss Patty said just that, well to someone who she wasn't dating.

"Leave Patty" Luke told her.

"We're on the side walk, Luke. You can't tell me to leave" Miss Patty informed him smugly but she kept her eyes on Lorelai's stomach.

"Is she picturing them naked?" Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"Gross!" Luke winced, and pushed at Lorelai's back a little harder.

"Luke!" Lorelai shrieked surprised.

"What's the hurry?" Miss Patty asked following them.

"Oh I just want to get to the diner" was all Luke said. Once inside he helped Lorelai to a chair and then turned to Patty. "Leave" he told her before turning back to a smiling Lorelai.

"Chili fries and a side of peaches" Lorelai told him, Luke gave her a weird look but went to the kitchen to fill her order.

"That's some pallet you have there" Miss Patty took a seat on Lorelai's table.

"What can I say? One twin takes after me and the other one after his Daddy" Lorelai was being polite

"I wouldn't complain if the both looked like their Daddy"

"Patty! They're not even born yet!" Lorelai shrieked playfully but she was still smiling.

"So? There's no rule for that" Miss Patty said and when she saw Luke walking back over to the table she got up and left. "Hope you pop soon"

"Patty!" Luke yelled after her because he heard what she said last. Lorelai waved it off.

"Did you know she's hoping the boy's look like you" Lorelai told him when he sat down next to her.

"What?" Luke chuckled. "Why?"

"You don't want to know" Lorelai told him giggling, which painted a pretty clear picture to Luke.

"Aw gees!" Luke closed his eyes in disgust.

"Here" Caesar brought Lorelai's food over.

"Thanks" Lorelai smiled and happily dug in.

ThE NexT DaY

Again as soon as the house was quiet Lorelai grabbed the bag with the fabric and got to work, she was determined to finish it today because if she kept on slowly working on it she'd never finish in time. And she did, pinching herself about fifty times in the process. Lorelai smiled at he finished project lying on top of her bed, she smiled proudly. It didn't look as if Lorelai made it; it was more like professional work which was good because she was planning on reusing it. Lorelai looked at the time and saw that she still had a long way to go before anybody showed up at the house, so she collected her work and walked downstairs.

Lorelai walked into the living room and dropped what she was holding on the couch, she went over to the fireplace and made sure Luke had started what she had asked. Fortunately not only had he started but he had actually finished. She smiled at Luke's eagerness to please these her last few months, years actually. Lorelai ran both palms from the top of her belly all the way to where her hands could reach, smoothing her shirt on the way. She sighed and walked over to the couch.

A LiTtLe LaTeR

Lorelai took a step back to admire her work, she smiled and placed her hands on her tummy to try and calm the restless boys. It wasn't working very well, and she was getting hungry. She looked at the clock and saw Luke was bound to walk through the door any second now with Jess and Sam closely at tow. _Just in time _Lorelai thought when she heard the Pathfinder come to a stop on the driveway. Lorelai walked as fast as she could to the door way to greet him.

"What did you do?" was Luke's first reaction when he saw her standing anxiously by the front door.

"Nothing bad"

"Aha, what did you do?" he closed the door behind him and took off his snowed jacket.

"I bet you you'll like it" Luke narrowed his eyes at her before giving her a sweet short kiss.

"What did you do?" he repeated, again. Lorelai smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Close your eyes" she said happily.

"No"

"Please" she pouted.

"Lorelai…"

"C'mon, I just want to surprise you" she said with the baby eyes. Luke gave her a glare but then he closed his eyes.

"Just don't slam me against a wall or something" Luke warned as Lorelai tugged at his hand lightly.

"I won't. At least not on propose" Lorelai added after a while.

"Lorelai!"

"Relax, I was joking. There…" she stopped pulling him; he was standing right in front of the fireplace. "Open your eyes"

"What crazy…" Luke trailed off looking at what was before him. "Did you…?" he pointed at the eight stockings hanging at the fireplace.

"You like?" Lorelai asked biting the nail of her right thumb.

"Did you make them?" Luke took a step closer to analyze them.

"I had some trouble with the order, I didn't know how…" she was interrupted by Luke's lips.

"You put names on them" he pointed out. "With Christmas-y writing and drawings" he sounded amazed. "Plus you sewed them?" Lorelai nodded.

"I was bored, and I thought it might be nice" she shrugged. Luke kissed her again and turned to look at what she had done. The first stoking was a very big one with 'Luke' written on it in big bold letters with 'Daddy' under it in cursive, after his followed one that was barely half an inch shorter in big bold letters it said 'Lorelai' and in smaller it said 'Mommy', then followed three normal sized stockings 'Rory', 'Jess', 'Sammy', then there were two small stockings 'Sean' and 'Ricky', the last one was the smallest one and it said 'baby Mariano' since they didn't know if it was a boy or girl.

"It's perfect" he whispered before kissing her again. They were interrupted by the sound of Luke's truck coming to a stop on the drive way, Jess used that truck for school. A few seconds later Jess and Sam walked though the door, Lorelai called for them to go into the living room. Sam had tears on her eyes, hormones, because Lorelai had included her. A crying Sam quickly turned into a crying Lorelai, aw the wonders of living with two pregnant girls. Luke and Jess just rolled their eyes at their 'girliness'.

A FeW DaYs LaTeR

"It's not fair" Lorelai whined to Sookie who had stopped by for some quality girl time.

"Doctors orders" was all Sookie said.

"So? It's still not fair" Lorelai pouted.

"Unless you want the twins to be born today, you'll have to follow her orders" Lorelai sighed.

"I know, I know" Lorelai groaned in frustration.

"That is so cute" Sookie pointed over at the fireplace, Lorelai smiled.

"Thanks, and subtle change of subject by the way"

"I try" Sookie shrugged.

"It's ok I'm just… I think I'm already sexually frustrated" Lorelai said and Sookie giggled.

"No wonder you two are having twins" Sookie kept giggling.

"Shut up" Lorelai hit Sookie with a cushion.

"So how come this place isn't looking like Santa's Shop yet?" Sookie asked looking around at the hardly decorated room.

"Luke hid everything he thought I could hurt myself with. He said he's gonna help me decorate on Friday" Lorelai said with a smile.

"He's decorating?" Sookie asked shocked.

"Yep, Jess and Sam are gonna handle the Diner so he can help ad we can be alone. That is if the twins don't decide to come early" Lorelai said placing a hand on her very round stomach.

"Oh yeah! I hope they don't, Christmas isn't Christmas if your house isn't ridiculously decorated"

"Gee thanks" Lorelai smiled. "Did you know that if I'm flat on my back I can spin a plate on my stomach?"

"What?" Sookie asked laughing.

FriDaY AfTeRnOoN

They fireplace was lit and only a few selected lights were on, which gave the house a warm glow. Lorelai was putting up the Christmas spheres on the tree while Luke was putting up Christmas light outside, after he was going to put up the ones on the tree. Lorelai had the stereo softly on the Christmas station, where they played Christmas songs all through December.

Lorelai was humming along with the stereo and didn't hear Luke walk in, take of his snowed coat, and look at her for a few seconds. Luke began walking up behind her once the song ended, Lorelai still oblivious. Luke wrapped his arms around her from behind, and slid them under her over grown stomach carrying most of its weight.

"Mmm hi" Lorelai leaned back against him.

"Hi" Luke whispered close to her ear, 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' began playing and Lorelai began swaying. "It's starting to look very holiday-y here" Luke whispered kissing her neck.

"Good, that was the main idea" Lorelai mumbled, they were dancing to the soft music.

"It's been _way_ too long since the house last looked like this" Luke sounded a little sad.

"Your Dad?"

"My Mom" Luke said referring to the last person to decorate the place. Lorelai reached behind her and softly caressed his cheek. "It's beautiful here"

"MmmHmm. Are you done out there?" Lorelai kept rubbing his cheek, it had been frozen.

"Yeah. They're up and turned on"

"Dirty" Lorelai whispered playfully, Luke chuckled. He felt pressure on his forearms and his smile grew, so did Lorelai's. "A couple more weeks and they'll be bugging us out here"

"Yeah" Luke said in a dreamy voice, he sat on the coffee table and turned Lorelai around. She was standing in front of him, her belly right near his face which he took advantage of and kissed her round belly. Luke began tracing patterns on her stomach with his fingers while kissing it softly. Lorelai took off his cap and played with his hair.

"I'm gonna miss you doing that" Lorelai whispered. 'Oh Holy Night' started playing. "I'm _not _gonna miss _that_" Lorelai giggled as Luke began pressing down on her belly button.

"I am" Luke smiled up at her, he then stood up and hugged her as best he could.

"I liked it better from behind" Lorelai said then winced when she knew what was coming.

"Dirty" Luke teased.

"That was an easy one" Lorelai smiled, Luke gave her a kiss before moving to hug her from behind again.

"Better?"

"Much" Lorelai closed her eyes and began dancing again.

**_

* * *

Tell me whatcha thought :-)_**

**_Mayor fluff huh? _**


	32. Crazy N' Special moment

**Lorelai Gilmore46: _That was by far the biggest one I've ever had (that came out wrong) this chapter is dedicated to you._**

_**Kylie what can I say? you're Crazy N' Special weee)**_

_**To all my reviewers THANKS YOU MAKE MY DAY!**_

_**Pen N' Pad**_

* * *

MoNdAy 12th YaLe

"Anything else you need?" Jess asked sarcastically. He and Samantha had gone to Yale to help Rory pack and move her stuff back home for the winter break.

"There are two more boxes in my room" Rory told him. She and Samantha were sitting on the living room couch talking while Jess did all the work.

"Oh really!" Jess faked enthusiasm. "Can I _please _be the one to take them out to the truck?"

"Of course, we don't want to be responsible for you're disappointment" Sam told him smiling.

"Cute" Jess told her, narrowing his eyes, Sam just smiled. "What the…?" Jess said when he tried to lift the boxes.

"Oh, those boxes have my books in them" Rory said wincing.

"Thanks for the heads up" Jess said through clenched teeth as he walked back outside carrying just one box.

"So how's the attic going?" Rory asked Sam once Jess had closed the door behind him.

"All the major things are done. The rooms are separated, we have floors and we are bound to have running water in a matter of days. After that we just have to paint and decorate" Samantha said excitedly.

"Wow, they worked fast"

"Yeah"

"Take one last look around" Jess said walking back in. "We're leaving as soon as this is in the truck" he went to Rory's room to get the last box.

"How serious do you think he was?" Rory asked Sam.

"Very, why?"

"Want to watch a movie?" Rory said turning the TV on.

"Jess will probably have a fit, so… sure! But pick something funny" Sam said and got more comfortable on the couch.

ThE DiNeR

"Thank you Mr. Danes" Clara said.

"Call me Luke and it's no problem, I'll need the help once the twins are born" Luke told her.

"Still, you hired me and not someone else" she smiled at him.

"Ok, umm, Lane is going to help you. I have to go because Rory is moving her stuff today" Luke pointed at Lane, who smiled at Clara.

"Say 'hi', I always liked her" Clara said truthfully.

"Ok. Umm, Lane I'm going now"

"Sure" Lane said, she was going to go see Rory after her shift that night and spend some girlie time with her. "Clara, come with me and I'll show you the proper way of ignoring Kirk" Lane said and Clara followed her.

At ThE HoUsE

Lorelai was taking a nap while everybody else worked around the house. They didn't mind that Lorelai was sleeping, it was actually better because she wasn't getting in the way, plus she hadn't been sleeping well at nights because she couldn't get comfortable.

"Hey Rory?" Luke asked carrying a box into her room; he and Jess carried the boxes while Rory unpacked them, Samantha was making dinner.

"You can put that by the foot of the bed"

"Think you'll get everything done today?" Luke took a seat next to the box he had just placed down.

"I hope I'm tired of seeing boxes" Rory was sorting through her clothes.

"That's because you spent last night and this morning packing them and now you're unpacking them. If you were less like your Mom you would've had them packed days ago"

"Too bad I'm a Lorelai carbon copy" Rory said with a smirk.

"Umm Rory?" Luke said sounding nervous.

"Yeah?" she said without looking up from what she was doing.

"You know Clara right?" Luke asked and that made Rory stop and turn to look at him.

"Dean's sister?"

"Yeah, her"

"Yes I know Clara, why?"

"I kinda hired her today" Luke said shyly.

"Oh"

"Yeah. See with the twins almost here, the construction, and my visit to the hospital Lorelai said I should hire someone new"

"And you hired Dean's sister?"

"She applied and, well, she was the only girl that did so I figured it'll be easier on Lane if I hired a girl instead of a high school boy…" Luke said then saw Rory's confused look. "…boys don't do well with people bossing them around, and they do worse with _girls _bossing them around. But if you don't feel comfortable with it…"

"No, no, it's ok. Clara is nice"

"She said to tell you 'hi', so, umm… hi" Luke said nervously. Rory smiled.

"Thanks and its ok, really" Rory told him with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yep. Now you better go help Jess or he'll stop doing it, we kinda made fun of him this morning"

"Alright I'm going" Luke stood up. "Rory…"

"I'm really ok with Clara working the diner" Rory said before Luke even asked.

"Just making sure" and with that Luke went to get more boxes. Rory smirked and kept unpacking.

"Luke!" Lorelai shrieked a few minutes after he walked out of Rory's room. Since the guys were outside, Rory went to see what was wrong with Lorelai.

"Mom, are you ok?" Rory asked through Lorelai's door.

"Yes, I just need my strong man to help me" Lorelai joked.

"I'll go get him" Rory walked away from the door and half way down the stairs before yelling to Luke.

"Lorelai!" Luke ran into their room. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Are you in labor? Does something hurt?" Luke rambled and kneeled in front of her, she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Luke, breath" Lorelai giggled. "I can't reach" Lorelai pointed to her pants.

"You almost gave me a heart attack because you can't reach your pants?" Luke said grabbing her pants that were by the foot of the bed on the floor.

"Umm yeah" Lorelai smiled, Luke handed her the pants. "Help" Lorelai pouted, her big pregnant belly didn't let her bend down. Luke sighed and helped her. "Thanks" he helped her up and Lorelai gave him a thank-you kiss.

"Next time could you not _scream_ for me, just call" Luke said as they both walked downstairs.

"I can try, but what's the fun in that?" Lorelai smiled.

NeXt DaY TuEsDaY 13th

Lane had slept in Rory's room and both girls had left that morning with Luke and Jess because Caesar had the night shift. Sam was still sleeping because she had woken up early for a puking session. Lorelai was on the couch talking with Sookie as the Stars Hollow people paraded through her house regularly.

Sookie had suddenly come to the conclusion that she never threw Lorelai a baby shower, so naturally, she panicked. Sookie called every person in Stars Hollow and babbled her mistake, after the babbling took place she organized for everybody to stop by at a different hour and drop by a present. It was like a baby shower but without the party and the mess after people leave. So technically it was just presents.

"I'm telling you, if Luke doesn't hurry up I'll open everything without him" Lorelai whined looking at the pile of presents by the door. "I still can't believe you did this"

"And I still can't believe you weren't mad at me for forgetting to throw you a baby shower" Sookie started panicking again.

"Don't worry about it Sook" Lorelai waved it off.

"Lorelai!" Luke shrieked when he saw all the presents by the door.

"Ohuh, I have to go" Sookie said and stood up. "Good luck" and with that Sookie ran out of there, past Luke and back to the inn.

"Hi honey" Lorelai walked over to where Luke was.

"What's all this?"

"They're gifts" Lorelai simply stated.

"I know that, why are they here?"

"People brought them"

"Why?"

"Because Sookie told them to. Do you want to open them now?"

"Sookie told them to?" Luke asked as Lorelai grabbed a few presents and moved them over to the living room. Luke grabbed a few of the bigger presents and followed Lorelai.

"She panicked because she didn't throw me a baby shower, so she told everybody to stop by and drop us gifts" Lorelai sat on the couch.

"She did?" he sat next to Lorelai, presents on the coffee table. Lorelai just pointed to all the presents. "Ok, she did. Wow, and people actually did what Sookie told them to?"

"It's Stars Hollow; if you tell them to all go stand on the bridge at the same time because we want to test its resistance, they would even though there's a big risk of the bridge braking and all of them getting wet"

"Right" Luke nodded. "So what do we do?"

"We open them" Lorelai said in a 'duh'. "Oh hand me the big one" Lorelai extended her arms at the present.

"So… we just get all of the presents without having to deal with all of the town's crazy people?" Luke asked while grabbing the gift Lorelai pointed at.

"Yep"

"I think I'm gonna love this method" he handed her the present.

It took them close to an hour to finish opening all the presents. Since everybody already knew the nursery was finished they focused on buying toys, diapers, and clothes for the boys. Lorelai kept playing with a video camera somebody have given them, while Luke sorted through the other gifts.

"Stop playing with that, you're gonna break it" Luke told with a side glance look while he folded some clothes.

"Am not. You're just jealous because I get to play with it first. Aha!" Lorelai finally turned it on.

"You do know it would've saved you some time if you had just read the manual"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Still having a functional camera after you're done playing with it"

"I'm not gonna break it, plus it has warranty. Hey! Look at that" Lorelai said and Luke turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Smile"

"Are you taping?"

"Yep, they also gave us five virgin tapes, hehehe virgin" Lorelai giggled.

"Stop it" Luke placed his hand in front of it. "And _I'll _put these away" he grabbed the rest of the tapes.

"Can I keep this one?" Lorelai pouted.

"Fine…" Luke sighed. "… but that's the only one you can play around with"

"Yay!" Lorelai began shooting random stuff. "This is our 2005 Christmas tree, that's one of its ornaments. Wow the zoom on this thing is so cool. That's some wrapping paper, and that's the cartoon that's all over the wrapping paper" Lorelai zoomed in on it.

"Are you gonna keep doing that?"

"Just until it gets boring" she turned to him. "Say 'hi' Luke"

"Leave me alone" with that Luke stood up and walked out of the living room with all the baby clothes.

"That's Luke's touchy, and now we're zoomed in to it"

"Lorelai!" Luke said and turned around.

"Hmm, that view is much better" Lorelai smiled.

"Gees!" Luke all but ran out of the living room leaving a giggling Lorelai behind. She flipped the camera around so she was taping herself, smiled and said.

"Sorry but he's all mine" then she turned the camera off.

ThE DiNeR

Luke and Lorelai had gone to the diner so Luke could help out and Lorelai could have some lunch. Rory was sitting with Lorelai, they were gonna have lunch together.

"Who in their right mind would give _you _a video camera?" Rory asked while focusing it on Lorelai, who insisted on taping her order and then playing it for Luke instead of just ordering normally.

"I don't know, we were too busy opening them to read the cards. Ready?"

"Luke is not gonna like this" Rory shook her head.

"Well, he's gonna have to deal with it because I'm carrying his twins and this is what I wanna do"

"Gee, crabby" Rory noted.

"Not crabby, just uncomfortable, so take my order"

"Ok… and…go!" Lorelai began placing her order to the camera.

"Ok, now you rewind it while I call for Luke" Lorelai told her and Rory nodded. "Luke!"

"Mom, didn't he say no more screaming?" Rory said while rubbing her ear.

"Yeah but this is a fail proof method that he'll come" and Lorelai giggled at how dirty it sounded that her screaming would make Luke come.

"What?" Luke said annoyed.

"Are we bothering you?" Lorelai asked referring to his mood.

"Not you, just your screaming is"

"What if I had been in labor? Wouldn't you feel stupid coming over here with that attitude while I was brining you kids into the world?"

"If you were in labor Rory would be panicking right now…" Luke turned to see Rory who was far from panicking. "…no panicking, no labor. So like I said before, what?"

"Rory?" Lorelai turned to Rory and pointed at Luke.

"What is she doing?" Luke asked Rory.

"Here…" Rory handed Luke the camera. "Press play" Luke did and Lorelai's order began to play.

"You didn't" Luke turned to look at Lorelai.

"Pay attention" he turned to look at the camera again.

"Where's your order?" he asked Rory.

"Chili fries" Rory told him with a smile.

"You should be more like her" Luke told Lorelai and then left them alone. Rory smiled proudly.

"Shut up" Lorelai threw her napkin at Rory.

LaTeR

That night the girls; Rory, Sam, and Lane, were in Rory's room. Luke and Lorelai were in the living room because Lorelai insisted on them watching the video she took that day, which Luke found annoying and pointless. Jess was up in the attic looking at some things.

"See! That's when you took my order, hmm I can eat that right now" Lorelai said.

"We just had dinner"

"I don't mind" Lorelai smiled. Luke said nothing, they just kept watching.

"What's that?" Luke asked slightly tilting his head.

"Sookie's nostril" Lorelai said giggling.

"Gross!"

"Don't worry; I made her blow her nose first"

"Oh yeah, cause that's _much _less gross" Luke said sarcastically.

"Shh, tell me what you think of this" Lorelai rewind the movie. Jess was coming downstairs only wearing his sweatpants when he heard Sookie's voice, he stop mid stairs.

"Of what, the video? I think it's wrong" Luke said.

"No…'' she smacked him. "About Sookie's proposition"

"She made a pass at you?" Luke was in a playful mood ever since that day off they had. Lorelai laughed.

"No, just pay attention" that part was shot on the Inn's kitchen. Jess kept walking downstairs since no one was there. He grabbed a bottle of water and began walking back upstairs when something stopped him mid was again _'a chef internship' _Sookie had said.

"A what?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"Shh" Lorelai pointed to the screen.

'_I could train one or two people to be me when I'm not here, don't get me wrong Many is great but I can't leave everything to him' Sookie explained._

'_So what were you thinking?' Lorelai asked._

'_We can put an add, or tell Patty, and I'll pick one or two people, train them and that way I can spend more time at home with my kids'_

'_You sure, you'll spend more time at home and not just hire two more people?'_

'_Yes, I've wanted to spend more time with the kids but it's hard'_

'_Then do it'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yeah' _at that Jess ran upstairs, wildly knocked on Rory's door and pulled Sam over to their room to tell her.

"That's actually a good idea" Luke said.

"Wait, it gets better" Lorelai said with a smile.

'…_since Jackson had a vasectomy these are the only kids we're gonna have and I don't wanna miss out on anything' Sookie said._

'_Well, if you want more kids you can always borrow Luke'_

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled slightly blushing.

'_But Luke makes them in bulk' Sookie pointed out._

"Gees!" Luke blushed more, Lorelai just laughed. "Can we stop watching this now?"

"Fine…" Lorelai turned it off. "I'm tired anyhow"

In ThEiR BeDrOoM

"Ok, December 13th wasn't it" Lorelai walked over to a calendar they had and crossed the day off.

"We have two more weeks" Luke started to change his clothes. "Relax"

"I know" Lorelai sighed. "Think they'll be born in a blizzard?"

"Hopefully not"

"Aw, it would be nice"

"No it wouldn't because we still have to drive all the way to Hartford" Luke walked over to the bathroom.

"So?"

"So, driving all the way to Hartford in a blizzard is a hazard"

"Hehehe that sounded funny" Lorelai also walked over to the bathroom, Luke gave her a glare.

ThUrSdAy 15th

"Still knocked up?" Jess asked as he passed Lorelai in the kitchen.

"Jess!"

"Relax, Luke, I was joking" Jess said and went over to the fridge.

"He's right Luke. The doctor said I wouldn't even make it to December, now it's December 15th and I still don't see an end to this" Lorelai pointed to her stomach.

"The longer they're there the better" Luke chanted.

"I know" Lorelai sighed annoyed at that phrase. "Stop saying that"

"Mom! Black converse?" Rory yelled downstairs.

"I haven't seen them?" Lorelai yelled back.

"Could you two stop that?" Jess said annoyed.

"CD player!" Rory yelled again.

"No idea!"

"Stop that" Luke told Lorelai.

"Rory, Luke says 'no more yelling'!" Lorelai yelled.

"Why not!" Rory called back.

"Rory, get down here!" Luke yelled.

"You do know what you just did right?" Jess smirked.

"Shut up" Luke grumbled.

"What's up?" Rory walked into the kitchen shoeless.

"Stop yelling" Luke told her and turned back to cooking.

"He's crabby" Rory told her Mom. "So, shoes? CD player?"

"No idea" Lorelai told her.

"Jess?" Rory turned to him.

"Sorry, but your converse don't fit me" he smirked and left the kitchen.

"You?" she asked Luke.

"They don't fit me either, plus I haven't worn converse since I was a kid" Luke said, both Rory and Lorelai gasped then mocked him. "Stop mocking or I'll stop cooking"

"You wouldn't deprive us of nourishment, would you?" Lorelai pouted and Rory gave him the puppy eyes. Luke sighed. "Thought so"

"I'm gonna get ready, you two stop fighting" Rory said and left.

"What's she talking about? We don't fight" Lorelai said.

"Aha"

StArS HoLlOw StReEtS

"I don't know how I feel about this" Rory said walking around the center of town with Lorelai.

"Why?"

"Because you could go into labor at anytime"

"So?"

"I don't wanna be there if you do"

"Thanks for the love"

"And this walk alone could induce labor" Rory sounded a little panicked.

"I know" Lorelai smiled.

"You want to induce labor!"

"Rory, shh, people are watching. And no I don't want to _induce _it; I was just feeling trapped and wanted some fresh air"

"But what if it _does _induce it?"

"Then you'll call Luke, we'll go to Hartford, and you'll have two new brothers" Lorelai said calmly.

"Mom?" after a little silence Rory asked. "You're not felling labor-y, right?"

"Rory, relax" Lorelai swung her arm around Rory's shoulders. "Oh God" Lorelai groaned and grabbed her stomach.

"What!" Rory panicked and Lorelai began laughing.

"Nothing, Rory, relax I was joking" Lorelai kept laughing.

"You're mean" Rory pouted with one hand over her heart. They kept walking.

"Feel like eating?" Lorelai asked her eyes on Luke's.

"Does my answer matter?"

"Not really"

"Ok then, let's go eat" Rory said as they started to walk over to the Diner.

ThE DiNeR

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you today" Luke walked up to Lorelai and Rory's table.

"Mom wants to induce" Rory said.

"What!" Luke turned to look at Lorelai.

"No I don't…" Lorelai scoffed at Rory. "I just wanted to take a walk, get some air, and distract myself" Lorelai said and Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "And even if I was, nothing happened"

"Stop trying to induce labor" Luke told her.

"Fine, can I have something spicy?" Lorelai joked.

"Funny" Luke told her and went back to the kitchen. After Luke left Rory thought a bit then decided to jump right to it.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow is Friday…"

"I know, and yesterday was Wednesday" Lorelai joked.

"I just wanted to know if you guys were going to dinner" Rory asked tentatively.

"No" Lorelai simply said.

"But…"

"Rory drop it, we're not going. Not tomorrow, or next week, or even the one after that"

"Mom…"

"Rory!" Lorelai warned.

"It wasn't her fault, she didn't know and…"

"Rory, stop" Lorelai said forcefully.

"But…"

"He was in the _hospital, _Rory, andhe couldn't breathe" Lorelai started, voice quivering.

"But…" Rory sighed and decided to drop it, for now. "Do you want some pie?" Lorelai took a deep breath.

"With ice cream"

"I'll be right back" Rory got up and went over to the kitchen. "Can we get some pie and ice cream?" Rory asked Luke.

"No" was all Luke said and he kept cooking.

"I wasn't actually asking"

"Oh really?" Luke turned.

"Nope, it was more of a polite way of telling"

"Nice" Luke said and left the kitchen to get the pie.

"What about the ice cream?" Rory asked.

"Hold on, I only have two hands. Here…" Luke handed her two plates of pie. "I'll go get the ice cream"

"Thank you, Daddy" Rory cooed. Luke rolled his eyes and went to get the ice cream.

"Where's my ice cream?" Lorelai pouted when she saw her sad and lonely pie.

"Its coming" Rory said before digging into her pie.

FrIdAy 16th

Luke knew better than to ask Lorelai if she felt in the mood to go to dinner at her parent's house. Rory, however, did ask Lorelai, multiple times. After the fifth 'no' from an angry and annoyed Lorelai, Rory finally left for Hartford.

At dinner, no one touched the subject of Luke, Lorelai, or what had happened; it was as if it hadn't happened at all. But before Rory left though, Richard pulled her aside and privately asked how Luke and Lorelai were, how bad Luke had actually gotten, and how much longer Lorelai still had. Rory was happy to answer all of questions before leaving.

When Rory got home Lorelai was already asleep, Luke wasn't though. He wanted to make sure Rory got home safe, and that dinner had gone down smoothly. This was the first dinner they had had since Thanksgiving Day. Rory reassured Luke that dinner went well, and she also told him what her grandfather had asked. Luke was glad that Rory was in ok terms with her grandparents, someone should.

MoNdAy 19th

"How are you feeling now?" Rory asked Lorelai, they were taking a break from their shopping since Lorelai's back had been killing her all day.

"Still hurts but it feels good to be off my feet" Lorelai answered. They were Christmas shopping and were almost done, actually they were already done but they wanted to buy more stuff.

"We should get going soon" Rory said placing all their bags on the food court table top.

"But we're hungry?" Lorelai pouted.

"How does Luke deal with you on a daily basis?"

"I'm constantly throwing the fact that it's his fault I'm pregnant in his face"

"Mean"

"Yeah well…" Lorelai shrugged. "Be a good girl and bring your Mommy some pizza"

"Be a good Mommy and give your daughter some money" Rory extended her hand towards Lorelai.

"Hehehe you rhymed" Lorelai said while digging into her purse. Rory rolled her eyes and left to get food. "What are you guys doing?" Lorelai asked her stomach.

That night Jess and Samantha had gone out on a date; Lorelai had told them that just because they're pregnant don't mean they can't still enjoy a relationship. Lorelai took that time to wrap their gifts; Luke was over at the Diner so she also wrapped his. Rory was helping Lorelai, by walking up and down the stairs to place the gifts under the tree.

"You're done, right?" Rory walked into Lorelai's room. "Your back still hurts?"

"Yeah, the doctor said it was because one of the boys was pressing against my back"

"Huh?" Rory took a seat next to Lorelai on the bed.

"The last time we went to the doctor she said the boys were 'in position'…" Lorelai saw Rory's weird expression. "Baby 'A', also known as Sean, was head down ready to be born and that pressed baby 'B', Ricky, against my back"

"So it's not gonna stop hurting until they're born?"

"Basically but the doctor also said that if the boys aren't born by the 25th she'll induce…"

"Why?" Rory didn't get it, at first the doctor was worried Lorelai wouldn't make it to the due date and now they were gonna induce.

"She said they're getting too big" Lorelai ran a hand over her stomach.

"Well duh, just look at their parents"

"Shut up" Lorelai said and then Rory's cell phone rang. "Ooh I wonder who that is" Lorelai said sarcastically knowing damn well it was Julian. Rory glared at Lorelai before answering. "Hey Julian!" Lorelai greeted loudly.

"He say's 'hi'" Rory told Lorelai before walking out of Lorelai's room and over to hers.

"Ok kid, seriously, get away from my back" Lorelai told her stomach sternly.

TuEsDaY 20th

That morning Rory had convinced Luke to let her help with the morning rush, since she was already bored at home and Lane was going to be at the Diner. Samantha had annoyed Jess until he had agreed to go to the mall with her and buy stuff for Christmas and for their apartment. And since it was currently 9am Lorelai was sleeping, until now.

"Luke!" was the first thing that came out Lorelai's mouth, her eyes hadn't opened yet. Something had woken her up with a start but it seemed to be gone now. "Luke, are you home!" Lorelai called as she climbed out of bed, no one answered. "Rory?" Lorelai walked out of her room and down the hall, she checked Rory and then Jess's room and found no one. "Is anyone here?" there was still no response, not feeling in the mood of making a house search, Lorelai walked back into her room and straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

It was now half an hour since Lorelai had woken up and she was about to finish her shower when the thing that had woken her up came back. Lorelai groaned, her right arm went to cradle her stomach, and her left hand was on the wall for support. _No, no, no, no, not now_ Lorelai thought, she was pretty sure she was in the first stage of labor but wasn't completely sure because she remembered it to be more painful. And as soon as it had started it had ended, Lorelai turned the shower off and got out of the bath, dried off, and left the bathroom.

Lorelai sat on her bed for a while just waiting, nothing happed. Since she was already dry, she got up and got changed. Considering she had nowhere to go, and she was nine months pregnant, she was moving very slowly now so it only took her about twenty minutes to get ready. Lorelai was dressed, make-up-ed, and hungry so she went downstairs hoping Luke had left her breakfast. Lorelai walked into an empty kitchen.

"Damn it Luke!" Lorelai said frustrated and since she was alone she'd had to make herself something to eat. "Great" Lorelai mumbled, she found two letters pined on the fridge. _'Mom, I'm at the Diner'_ Rory's note had a smiley face on the bottom_ 'We're at the mall' _and Jess' had nothing. "Damn you" Lorelai said upon opening the fridge's door and found Luke had left her a fruit salad and some yogurt with a post-it on them _'Please' _was all it said in Luke's handwriting. Lorelai grabbed them and the orange juice. "Why did you have to put 'please'? You know I can't say no to that" Lorelai grumbled to no one as she grabbed a glass.

Lorelai had grabbed some juice and was now putting the container back in the fridge. After that she piled everything on her arms so she wouldn't have to make another trip. She was right in the middle of the kitchen when it hit again taking her by surprise, causing everything she was carrying fall on the floor with a crash. "Ok, now I'm sure" Lorelai groaned while she held the bottom of her stomach. After it had passed Lorelai carefully tiptoed out of the kitchen, after all she was barefoot and the OJ juice glass shattered. On her way out she grabbed a pen and a pad, the phone, and went over to the living room to take a seat.

She wrote what time it was then turned on the TV and waited until another contraction hit. She wasn't supposed to do that. The doctor had told them that since they were going to have to drive all the way to Hartford that they were supposed to leave as soon as the first sign of labor occurred. Lorelai just wanted to make sure she was in real labor and that they weren't Braxton Hicks contraction.

Surely enough, about, half an hour after the kitchen incident another contraction hit. Once it was over Lorelai reached for the phone and dialed the Diner, she didn't know why but she was smiling.

"Luke's" Luke answered annoyed. "Kirk stop playing with that!" he tried to cover the phone's receiver but Lorelai still heard him. "Hello?"

"Luke?"

"You have to eat it, Lorelai" Luke said thinking Lorelai had called to complain about his choice of breakfast for her.

"Can't it's all over the kitchen floor"

"You threw it? Why did you do that? I would've eaten it later" Luke was ready to go into full on rant mode.

"I _was _gonna eat it but got startled by something"

"By what? A spider or was it just a fragment of your imagination? I mean it Kirk, stop!"

"No, no spider and I'm pretty sure I didn't image the other thing either" Lorelai was smiling; she'd love to see the face Luke was about to make.

"What other thing?" Luke asked absentminded because of Kirk.

"A contraction" Lorelai simply said. Silence fell on the other side of the line. "Luke?" Lorelai got worried.

"What did you say?"

"I said your name"

"Before that"

"Oh, you mean the contraction part?" leave it to Lorelai to mess with Luke's head while being in labor.

"Yes, that part, are you sure?" Luke had no emotion in his voice.

"Yep, the one in the kitchen was my second… or third?" Lorelai wasn't sure if what had woken her up had been a contraction.

"Seriously? They weren't those fake ones?" Luke still couldn't believe Lorelai was in labor, because knowing her she could just be making one of her jokes.

"There is nothing fake; I made sure of that before calling you. I had another contraction right before calling you"

"Oh my God" it finally clicked on Luke's head; he was gonna be a father, _today._ "I'll be right there, just relax and umm…breathe"

"Ok and Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"You too… relax and breathe" Lorelai told him seriously.

"Ok, I'm on my way" was all he said before hanging up.

ThE DiNeR

"Everybody out!" Luke said as soon as he hung the phone.

"I'm sorry Luke, I'll stop playing around just don't kick everybody out" Kirk's voiced quivered.

"What's going on?" Rory asked Luke, ignoring Kirk.

"Lorelai's in labor" Luke said still not believing it himself but still a smile crept up his face.

"Oh my God!" Rory shrieked. "Everybody out!" she imitated Luke's previous words.

"She's been spending _way _too much time with you" Taylor said pointing to Luke.

"Shut up and leave!" Luke told him and everybody else there.

"Luke, just go, we'll make sure everybody leaves and we'll close up" Lane told him.

"Sure?"

"Yeah boss, go" Caesar answered.

"Ok then, Rory lets go" Luke told her and they both left the diner in a hurry.

ThE HoUsE

Lorelai just sat there watching TV while she waited for Luke to come get her. While she waited she began talking to the twins.

"You guys are gonna be here for Christmas, isn't that great? Your first Christmas and you'll only be five days old. On the bright side, next year you'll be old enough to appreciate it" Lorelai's hands kept running over her stomach. "December 20th, December 20th, hmm that has a good ring to it. Also its Bo Derek's birthday, so at least one famous person has the same birthday as you. It's not the same as Bono's but it'll have to do" Lorelai turned the TV off since she was not paying attention to it. "You guys have no idea how happy I am that they're not inducing labor, especially on Christmas when all those on-call doctors are running around like headless chickens" Lorelai giggled at that. "I hope your Dad hurries because we still have a long drive ahead of us, not to mention a long day… please be nice to Mommy"

On the drive there another contraction hit Lorelai who was going shotgun to Luke driving; Rory was in the back seat freaking out. Since these contractions weren't so bad, yet, Lorelai hummed it. Meaning she drowned the pain by humming and squeezing Luke's thigh.

"Is it over?" Luke asked when Lorelai let go of his thigh.

"Yeah" Lorelai nodded with her eyes closed.

"Don't worry, we're almost there" Luke told her soothingly.

"MmmHmm" Lorelai's head was thrown back, eyes closed, and her hands on top of her stomach.

"Do I write down when it started or when it ended?" Rory asked, she was supposed to be documenting.

"The start" Lorelai turned to look at her.

"Ok, ok" Rory nodded.

"Rory…" Lorelai said trying to hide her giggles. "Honey, relax"

ThE HoSpItAl

After Lorelai had checked in she was moved to a private room where she was connected to a fetal monitor.

"It'll still be a while before anything happens" the doctor said while taking off her examination gloves.

"It's 11:20" Luke told Rory who had asked because she was programming the video camera.

"I'm not gonna go in there with you" Rory warned Lorelai. "So you need to find someone to tape this thing for you"

"Luke or a nurse could do it, don't worry" Lorelai waved it off.

"Stop that" Luke told Lorelai who was playing with the button that made the bed go up and down.

"But its fun" Lorelai kept doing it. "Go grab yourself a bed and try it out"

"Mom, you're gonna break it" Rory said once she was done fiddling with the video camera.

"I'm not _that _heavy" Lorelai scoffed.

"That's not what I meant" Rory quickly said because she had heard of Lorelai's mood swings, and the consequences they had.

"I know, gee relax" Lorelai began laughing but stopped abruptly when a contraction hit.

"See, don't make fun of me, I have peeps on the inside" Rory told Lorelai.

"They won't be in here much longer" Lorelai grunted.

"Hey, that was 25 minutes and not 30" Rory pointed out.

"Yeah, they come sooner and sooner. Also more painful"

"And for a longer duration" the doctor added before walking out of the room.

"I think I'm gonna go look for coffee" Rory said wincing.

"I'm thinking she'll go on a coffee run with every contraction you have" Luke told her, and Lorelai's contraction passed.

While Rory got the coffee she called Sam's cell phone to let them know that Lorelai was at the hospital. Sam said they'd be there in a few minutes to see how things were going. Rory also called Sookie, Lorelai hadn't asked but Rory was sure she'd like it if Sookie knew.

A FeW HoUrS LaTeR In ThE RoOm

The doctor had told them that walking would help Lorelai, so she was currently walking around the room with the video camera.

"Come on, Luke. Say something to the boys on the day they're born" Lorelai insisted shoving the camera in his face.

"Hurry up" Luke deadpanned.

"Oh that was very…" Lorelai trailed off, Luke shot up from his seat and was standing next to her in a heart beat.

"It's ok" Luke repeated as Lorelai clung to his forearm. "Just breathe"

"Shut up" Lorelai growled at him.

"What the…?" Luke looked down at the floor.

"My water" Lorelai informed. Once the contraction passed Luke made sure Lorelai was on the bed and comfortable before going out to find the doctor and inform her about Lorelai's water breakage.

ThReE Pm

The doctor had just told Lorelai she was eight centimeters dilated when Sookie walked into Lorelai's room, Luke stepped out to give them some privacy.

"How are you feeling?" Sookie asked sympathetically.

"You're kidding right?"

"I was being polite" Sookie took a seat on the chair next to Lorelai's bed. "Hey, it say's here that you're about to have another contraction" Sookie said amusedly pointing at the monitor Lorelai was connected to. Not a second later the contraction hit Lorelai. "Wow, that's so cool"

"Not helping" Lorelai grunted. Just then Luke, Dr. Matthews and a nurse stepped in.

"Another contraction?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"No" Lorelai answered, she was sweating.

"_Okay" _Luke said.

"Lorelai we're here to apply your epidural" the doctor told her.

"And that's my que to leave" Sookie said getting up.

"What?" Lorelai's contraction ended.

"I really don't wanna see that" Sookie said. "I'll be around here, bye!" and with that she left.

"Could you sit on the edge of the bed please?" Dr. Matthews asked Lorelai. Luke went over to the bed to help Lorelai.

"Ok, this may feel cool, it's just the alcohol" the doctor told them. Lorelai was hunched over sitting on the edge of the bed; Luke was standing in front of her looking at what they were doing behind her, he was also taping it prior Lorelai's request. "You'll feel a small pinch" the doctor said when they gave Lorelai the local anesthetic.

"I don't like needles" Lorelai said then gave a little scream when she felt the small needle.

"Oh God" Luke mumbled when he saw the epidural injection.

"What?" Lorelai asked worriedly.

"Umm, n-nothing" Luke stumbled over his word, he was turning pale.

"Ok, Lorelai, this pinch will be a bit harder but you won't feel it because of the anesthetic" the doctor prepared her.

"Oh, my God" Luke was about to pass out as he saw the giant needle go into Lorelai's spinal cord.

"Now?" the nurse asked, she was a student and wanted to know when to pull back.

"No, you need to hear it pop" Dr. Matthews said, and just then it did.

"Did you not feel that?" Luke asked amazed.

"Feel what?'' Lorelai asked.

"Ok, now pull back" doctor Matthews told the nurse as she saw the monitor Lorelai was connected to. Lorelai's contractions were now coming every 3-5 minutes, meaning 4 minutes.

"Why do they still hurt?" Lorelai groaned.

"It takes about ten minutes to fully work" Doctor Matthews explained. "After the contraction passes I'll see how dilated you are" it took a minute for the contraction to end.

Luke stayed close to Lorelai's head and kept kissing her forehead sweetly.

"Love you" Luke whispered trying to distract Lorelai as the doctor checked her out. Lorelai smiled at Luke's sweet side.

"Ok, you're 9 centimeters dilated, I'll say another hour and we'll move you over to the O.R." the doctor said while removing her gloves.

"The O.R.?" Luke asked.

"As in the Operating Room?" Lorelai had a slight fear on her voice.

"You watch the E.R don't you?" Dr. Matthews teased and when she saw that Lorelai didn't smile she added. "We'll move you to an O.R. to be on the safe side. Multiple births are trickier than single births"

"Is something wrong with the twins?" Lorelai was still a little scared.

"No, we do this with all multiple births. It's just easier, in case something was to go wrong, we'd already be prepared"

"So the boys are ok?" Luke wanted to make sure.

"The boys are doing great" the doctor assured him.

"And Lorelai? She ok too, right?"

"She fine also. Now, I'll go do some rounds and be back in a little while to take you over to the O.R" and with that the doctor left them alone. A little later another contraction hit.

FoUrIsH

Lorelai just rested between contractions. Jess and Samantha had visited but Lorelai's contractions had freaked them both so they left fast. Rory was in the room but left every now and then, mostly during contractions but now that they were so close together she just had to suck it up and stay there. Luke was sitting on the edge of the bed close to Lorelai's head; he'd wipe the sweat off of her forehead every now and then.

"Mmmmmm" Lorelai sat up and grabbed Luke's hand to squeeze. The doctor had told them that if Luke leaned some of his weight down on her back during contractions it'll help out a bit, so he did while, Lorelai broke his hand.

Her contractions were now lasting around a minute and a half so after the last one, the doctor moved her over to the O.R. Rory decided to sit that one down, so she stayed in the room while Lorelai was wheeled out. Luke smirked at Rory before leaving the room to follow Lorelai.

Once in the O.R. Luke was given some scrubs and he handed the video camera to a nurse so she could tape everything just in case he passed out.

"I want you to push on the next one ok?" the doctor asked Lorelai.

"MmmHmm" Lorelai nodded. "Oooooow" Lorelai sat up slightly and began pushing; Luke was holding one of her hands and rubbing her back with his other.

"Come on, Lorelai, push harder" the doctor encouraged her.

"Nooo" Lorelai whined but kept pushing.

"C'mon Lorelai" Luke whispered in her ear, and still rubbed her back.

"Ok stop. Take a breath" Lorelai lay back down but only for a few seconds before she had to push again.

"You're so great for doing this" Luke whispered.

"Shut up" Lorelai said through clenched teeth.

"He's starting to crown" the doctor told one nurse, a different nurse kept taping it all but from the head of the bed prior their request, they didn't want to have a gross & graphic home video. Luke had always wanted to know what crowning meant so he took a look.

"Oh my God! How are you doing this?" Luke shrieked and asked Lorelai.

"Not helping!" Lorelai grunted.

"I mean it, you're amazing" he kissed her forehead, not caring it was covered in sweat. "You're unbelievable, I love you so much for doing this" he kept kissing her forehead.

"And I hate you so much for doing _this_"

"I don't care" Luke said with a quiet laugh.

"Ok, stop pushing now" the doctor told Lorelai. After a few seconds Luke was yanked and someone had placed surgical scissors on his right hand. "Cut there, between those two" the doctor pointed to the umbilical cord.

"Seriously?" Luke sounded freaked. The doctor nodded and hurried Luke, the video camera caught the moment when Luke cut the cord and the baby cried his eyes out.

"Look at you" Lorelai teased Luke's goofy grin.

"It screeched" Luke made a weird face. "But it was very cool" he walked over to the head of the bed where he had been all along. "Thank you" he kissed her forehead.

"Don't thank me yet, I'm not done" Lorelai smiled.

"Here you go" a nurse placed the baby on Lorelai's chest. "Hi, Mommy"

"Hi baby" Lorelai poked the baby's nose and his cries settled down a bit.

"He's so small" Luke said amazed.

"He didn't feel small"

"Do we have a name yet?" a nurse with a pen asked.

"Sean William Danes" Lorelai says proudly, the nurse took baby Sean away and wrote his name on the baby tag he had on his wrist.

"Umm Dr. Matthews?" a nurse nodded her head slightly towards the baby monitor.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai noticed Dr. Matthews face change a little.

"The heart rate dropped a little"

"Dropped?" Lorelai asked suddenly scared.

"It's nothing to worry about" the doctor reassured her.

"Why isn't she having contractions anymore?" Luke asked.

"It's normal for contractions to stop between births" the doctor said. "Just give it a minute" after said minute Dr. Matthews decided to do a pelvic and see if the baby was in position or if there was something the matter because the heart rate had dropped a little more. The doctor turned to a nurse. "Get me a C-section tray"

"C-section?" Lorelai was freaking out.

"Your baby is lying on his back like if he was on a hammock instead of being heads down. Normally we'd try to flip them but he's tangled up with the cord"

"Then untangle him" Lorelai told them.

"We can't…" the doctor started.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked as they prepped her for the C-section.

"Why is he suddenly all tangled up?" Luke asked in a monotone voice trying to hide his fear.

"He is not 'suddenly' tangled up. He's been wrapped up with the umbilical cord for a few weeks now but that's normal…" the doctor explained _God I'm so tired of hearing her say 'that's normal' _Luke thought annoyed. "But now that he's alone in there he had more space to stretch, which he did, and that tied the cord more tightly to his body. Do you feel this?" she asked while pinching Lorelai's stomach.

"Feel what?" Lorelai asked distractedly. The nurse who had been carrying the camera gave it back to Luke since she was now needed. Luke turned the camera off. "No, tape this too" Lorelai asked with puppy eyes.

"Really?"

"We don't want to favor one twin, now do we?" that's Lorelai, masquerading her fear with humor.

"No we don't" Luke smiled. He stayed where he was but raised the camera over the little curtain they had placed separating Lorelai's upper body from her lower, he moved the little screen of the camera so they could see what was going on as they did it. Lorelai didn't want to see anything so she just laid back, eyes closed as they pried her son out of her. Luke, on the other hand, was paying attention to everything they did. "You seriously don't feel that?" Luke asked amazed.

"I feel movement but not pain" Lorelai said, eyes still closed.

"Ok, here it is" the doctor said as the second baby's head popped out.

"Whoa" was all Luke said. Someone took the camera away from him and again he was asked to cut the cord which made the baby cry like crazy, and again it was captured on tape. The nurse took the camera and followed the baby as he was getting cleaned up; instead of taping Lorelai's afterbirth and how they closed her up.

"Those are some lungs" Lorelai said in a tired voice.

"They got that from you" Luke removed the stray hairs that she had on her face. Lorelai smiled.

"Name?" a nurse asked.

"John Richard Danes" Lorelai looked at the nurse then turn her attention back at Luke. A few seconds later they brought baby Ricky to Lorelai and placed him on her chest. "If it weren't because all babies look alike, I'd say these two are the same one"

"They're twins, they'll look the same" Luke pointed out.

"They're identical twins" Lorelai corrected him. "Hey baby, you just _had _to make a big entrance didn't you" Lorelai cooed.

"Not so identical now, huh?" Luke teased.

"Say 'bye' we'll bring them back once you're settled in your room" the nurse took baby Ricky away, and another nurse took baby Sean out of the O.R.

ThE WaItInG RoOm

Luke went to the waiting room, after Lorelai asked him to. Rory had moved to the waiting room after being bored in Lorelai's room. Sookie, Rory, Jess and Samantha were also there. Luke walked in with a big smile.

"So?" Rory asked and Luke's smiled grew, Rory shrieked.

"They're both ok" Luke said with a smile. "There was some problem with Ricky so they had to do a C-section"

"A C-section?" Rory turned serious.

"Yes but now both Lorelai and the twins are ok" Luke reassured her.

"Can we see them?" Rory asked happily again.

"Sure" Luke and everybody else left the waiting room.

"They're really ok, right?" Sookie asked Luke as he guided them over to the nursery station.

"Yes, Sookie, they're perfectly fine" Luke reassured her again. Once they got to the big windows Luke asked to see the 'Danes boys', two nurses picked them up and carried them over to the windows.

"They're _so _cute!" Rory shrieked and hugged one of Luke's arms.

"They _are _identical" Sookie pointed out.

"You can only see their faces" Jess snorted.

"So, their faces look the same" Sookie defended herself.

"Every kids' face looks the same" Jess eyed all the babies in there. "Whoa! Except for that one, yikes"

"Jess!" Samantha smacked him. "That's a very bad thing to say!" and she smacked him one more time.

"Hey, this is an abusive relationship now" Jess whined.

LoReLaI's RoOm

Lorelai was put in one of those rooms where the babies stayed there the whole time. It was so the parents could get used to them and if they had questions they could call a doctor. That way once they took the twins home they'd already have had some experience dealing with them.

Once the twins were brought to her room, Lorelai stripped them and checked them inch for inch. They were identical. And Lorelai couldn't help but mock Luke when she saw that both the twins had Luke's touchy-freckle, to which he responded with a heart felt 'aw geez'.

Lorelai redressed them in the baby clothes they had brought; she placed each twin their own beanie with each of the twins name and initial sewed on 'Sean W.' and 'John R.'

"Why is he like that?" Rory asked pointing to Sean who was lying on top of Lorelai's bed. Luke was sitting on a rocking chair holding Ricky.

"Well… when you're in the same position for 9 months you tend to get used to it" Lorelai explained.

"Oh" Rory acknowledged.

"Hey" Lorelai gave a nod towards Luke's direction, Rory turned to look at him. Luke was looking down at his son and had an 'awe' look on his face. Luke opened one of Ricky's hands and he quickly closed it, Luke did it again, and again, he had done the same thing with Sean a few minutes before. Luke opened Ricky's hand on last time but now he let his finger rest on Ricky's palm. "You ok over there?" Lorelai asked him, Luke looked down at his son's scrunched up face, due to his beanie, and then smiled at Lorelai.

"I'm great" Luke stood up and walked over to Lorelai's bed, he placed Ricky next to Sean.

"Hey I just came to say…" Sookie poked her head into Lorelai's room. "Oh my God! How cute!" Sookie entered Lorelai's room.

"That's what you came here to say?" Lorelai asked with a small smile.

"Oh! No, I came to say 'goodbye' but got distracted by them…" she pointed at the sleeping boys. "Hey guys, whatcha doin?"

"Oh you know, we're just chillin" Lorelai said in a baby voice.

"How modern of you" Sookie played along.

"Don't edge her on" Luke begged.

"Fine, I gotta go anyways" Sookie said and rubbed each of the boy's cheek with her finger before turning to Lorelai. "Get some sleep…" she turned to Luke. "… you too"

"Hey, Sookie?" Rory asked.

"Yeah honey?"

"Can I catch a ride with you? Jess and Sam already left and I came here with them" she pointed at Luke and Lorelai.

"Sure, honey, let's go" Sookie said with a smile. "I'll be waiting outside. Bye" she made a small wave at Lorelai's direction.

"Bye Mom" Rory kissed Lorelai's cheek while she gave her a weird hug. "Bye Dad" she hugged Luke and also kissed his cheek. "Bye-bye guys" Rory kissed the part of the beanie that had their names.

"Bye, Rory, and thanks for not freaking out completely" Lorelai smiled at her.

"Anytime" she said and with that Rory left.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked picking up Sean and moving him over to the little plastic crib where he was going to sleep.

"Very _very _sore" Lorelai groaned, Luke chuckled a little.

"I think that's expected" Luke picked up Ricky and moved him over to the same crib; the doctor had told them that it would help them deal with the change better, womb/real word, if they shared the same crib for tonight.

"Well yeah but I'm doubly sore because of Ricky, he just _had _to be special" Lorelai said while placing a hand on her stitched up stomach.

"Special tends to run in the family and so does crazy" Luke joked and he walked closer to her bed.

"I'm thinking that's on _your_ side of the family, right?"

"The crazy and special?" Luke asked and Lorelai nodded. "No, that's on your side" he smirked then kissed her forehead.

"I just underwent labor and a C-section to deliver _your _boys, and all I get is a lousy kiss on the forehead?" Lorelai whined.

"Sorry" Luke joked then kissed her passionately.

"See, that's what got me in this position in the first place" Lorelai joked when Luke pulled back.

"Shut up" and he kissed her again. "Thanks for making me a Dad" he mumbled against her lips.

"Sure but you'll pay for it later" Lorelai mumbled and then kissed him again.

_**

* * *

There you go! The boys are now here, next one Christmas Day**_

**_Tell me if you liked it, or hated it, or you feel like killing me, or if I should stop (any/all of my stories)_**


	33. A special xmas surprise for Lorelai

_**I'm baaaack (insert wicked laugh here )**_

_**Thanks Kylie! Glad you're in your room now :-)**_

_**Grab some paper and something to write cause (again) this baby is loooong!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

DeCeMbEr 24 MoRnInG

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked Lorelai as he helped get all of their stuff together, Lorelai and the twins were finally leaving the hospital today. They kept Lorelai in the hospital for 72 hours, that meant she could leave early morning but of the 24th.

"I can't wait to sleep on my bed again" Lorelai was helping Luke gather the stuff.

"_Your_ bed?" Luke gave her a weird look.

"Yes _my _bed, after what I just went through we're not gonna sleep together for a long while" Lorelai smirked at him.

"Goody" Luke mumbled and before Lorelai could answer, Ricky started fussing.

"Be a good boy and hand him over" Lorelai extended her arms at Luke; she still didn't feel confident enough to pick them up because she feared her c-section incision, she'd never had one before.

"Here" Luke passed Ricky over to her after placing a kiss on his forehead and then returning his attention to gathering their stuff.

"Good morning, Sean, did you sleep well, baby?" Lorelai cooed and Ricky kept fussing. Lorelai was getting settled to give Ricky his breakfast.

"Umm… that's Ricky" Luke told her and before Lorelai could say anything the door opened.

"I brought the Pathfinder over and whoa…!" Jess walked into Lorelai's room talking, when he saw it was breakfast time he quickly turned around and slammed right into the room's closed door.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked trying to hide his smirk, Lorelai however just plain came out and laughed at Jess.

"Yeah, don't think I broke my nose" Jess checked his nose.

"You can turn around, Jess" Lorelai said clearly amused.

"Is he done?" Jess asked.

"Not quite" Lorelai said looking down at Ricky and running a finger over the baby's nose.

"I can wait" Jess kept looking at the closed door.

"Sean hasn't eaten yet, so after Ricky it's Sean's turn" Lorelai informed him.

"In that case I can wait outside" Jess went to open the door.

"Jess, you need to get used to it for when Sam has the baby" Lorelai told him.

"I won't be in the room when that happens. Plus it's gonna be Sam, not you" Jess shuddered a bit.

"Why thank you" Lorelai mocked.

"You know what I mean"

"I have very nice boobs"

"Geez!" both Luke and Jess said.

"I'll be in the waiting room" with that Jess left.

"I bet you like my boobs" Lorelai told Ricky who was still sucking.

"You're… weird" Luke placed all their stuff on her hospital bed.

"I know! Ain't that cool?" Lorelai mocked.

RiDe HoMe

Lorelai had insisted on riding in the backseat where the twins were, Luke and Jess were in front.

"Stop babying them" Jess said annoyed, Lorelai first kissed Sean's cheek repeatedly then she moved over to Ricky's cheek.

"They're baby's, that's what I'm supposed to do" Lorelai shot back.

"You're gonna make them whiners"

"I don't care. And you don't care either right boys? They said 'no'" Lorelai informed Jess.

"This is gonna get old very soon" Jess mumbled.

"I carried them, I brought them to this earth so I can do whatever I want to and with them" Lorelai told him seriously and to make her point clearer she poked her tongue at him.

"That's gonna get old soon also" Jess said.

"Gonna?" Luke asked Jess.

ThE HoUsE

Lorelai walked into the house first, opening the door for the guy's. Luke carried Sean's car seat and the baby bags; Jess was right behind Luke carrying Ricky's car seat. Rory and Sam were at the Diner, which already had 2 Polaroid's of the twins, one of each, and they were taped to the register so when they finally came home from the hospital everybody had seen them and wouldn't parade around the house.

"Lorelai…?"

"Over at the nursery, I'll be right up" Lorelai answered without waiting for Luke's question. He went upstairs with Jess behind him. Lorelai went over to the phone and called the Diner.

"Luke's" Rory answered in a happy tone.

"Hi sweetie"

"Mom! Are you guy's back yet?" Rory instantly smiled.

"Yep, we just got here" Lorelai began walking upstairs. Up in the nursery was Luke getting each boy settled in their own crib, Jess had placed Ricky's car seat there and then left to his room. "And Luke is being all sweet" Lorelai whispered as she peeked into the nursery.

"What's he doing?" Rory asked.

"He's just talking to them"

"Aw he's a softy"

"Yep. How's the Diner? Is it still standing?" Lorelai walked away from the nursery's door and over to her room.

"It's up and running, people keep coming in to look at the pictures" Rory said side glancing Kirk who was intently looking at the pictures.

"Luke is gonna take them off once he sees them" Lorelai walked around looking for some sweat pants and shirt, she wanted to take a bath right after feeding the boys.

"No he won't. Those are 2 very cute pictures of 2 very cute boys who just so happen to be his sons. Luke will leave those pictures there"

"Tsk, yeah right" Lorelai heard a cry.

"Aw who's that?" Rory asked excitedly hearing the cry.

"Don't know, let me go check" Lorelai walked over to the nursery and saw Luke holding a crying Sean. "It's your brother" Lorelai said with a playful smile.

"Nah! You don't say" Rory said but had to smile at the sound of 'your brother'.

"Hey" Luke whispered and smiled at Lorelai, she smiled back. Luke motioned to the phone and Lorelai mouthed 'Rory' before walking over to sit on the rocking chair. Luke shook his head and motioned for their bedroom; Lorelai got up and walked back to the master bedroom.

"Gee, what's wrong with him?" Rory asked.

"He's hungry" Lorelai got comfortable on her bed, back flat against the head board and she placed the feeding cushion on her lap.

"So he got your hunger grumpiness?" Rory mocked.

"Exactly. Ricky has a little more patience, but hopefully we'll get rid of his patience soon. The only time he cried out loud was after his circumcision"

"Gross, Mom!" Lorelai smiled as Luke walked into the room juggling both boys.

"Honey, I have to go"

"Ok, kiss both boys and I'll see you later"

"Sure, bye" Lorelai hung up and extended her arms to take Sean from Luke. "Look at you all hungry and grumpy" Lorelai cooed as she rid herself from her shirt. "The grumpiness you got from your Dad" Lorelai pointed at Luke.

"Thanks" Luke walked around the bed and took a seat on his side of the bed, baby Ricky cuddled in his arms.

"Anytime" as soon as Lorelai got Sean close to her breast he instantly attached himself to her making a funny sound. "Whoa there buddy" she giggled Luke just smirked. "You're not jealous, right?" Lorelai shot him a look.

"What?" Luke asked chuckling.

"There will be two other guys using my boobs" Luke had to laugh at that. "You're not jealous?" Lorelai mocked shock.

"As long as those two 'guys' are my sons, I'm ok with it… for a little while" Luke added and then Ricky woke up and began fussing.

"Hand him over" Lorelai readjusted Sean on the pillow.

"You sure?" Luke asked and Lorelai nodded. "Huh" Luke's head dropped to one side as he looked at Lorelai and the boys. Silence fell in the room, except for the twins sucking sounds.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah"

"Do you mind looking after the boys so I could take a quick shower?"

"Sure but I doubt I could feed them" Luke frowned.

"I meant _after _they're done" Lorelai had to smile at Luke.

"Sure. I'll take care of the burping, and the diapers, and stuff while you take a normal shower. No need for the 'quick' shower" he smirked.

"Seriously?"

"Yep" Luke said and Lorelai shrieked.

Once the boys were done Lorelai left them with Luke and she jumped into the shower. Luke took care of the twins while Lorelai took a quick-ish shower, she didn't want Luke to run into any trouble. By the time she walked out of the bathroom Luke was laying on his back in the middle of their bed, the boys were sleeping in the nursery and she could hear their breathing through the baby monitor next to Luke on the bed. Lorelai smiled at Luke's napping form. He had spent all of Lorelai's hospital time next to her refusing to leave her or the boys alone.

"Luke?" Lorelai whispered and he didn't even flinch. She grabbed the baby monitor and went over to the bathroom to comb her hair. Lorelai narrowed her eyes at the mirror and then she lifted her shirt to take a better look at her new scar. She frowned at how it looked, Lorelai stood sideways and looked at her still big-ish stomach. _It's barely been four days _Lorelai told herself. She picked up the baby monitor again and went over to take a nap with Luke until the boy's woke up again.

ThE DiNeR

"They're back?" Sam asked Rory after she hung up.

"Yep. And one of the boys was crying so my Mom had to go"

"Think Luke told her yet?" Samantha asked wincing.

"I doubt it, she didn't sound mad"

"Well, he better hurry up and tell her because dinner is at six which means they'll get here by five"

"I know. My Mom is gonna be _so _mad once Luke tells her"

"That's why we're 'covering' the Diner" Sam said with an eyebrow wiggle.

"True. I feel bad for Jess though"

"It's his own fault. He said he had worked the Diner long enough and that he needed a rest" Sam said, while trying to imitate Jess' voice.

"Does he know what Luke is going to do?"

"Nope and that's the fun part of it" both girls giggled and went back to work, well not so much work as answering questions about the two new babies.

ThE HoUsE

Luke stirred and looked over to his left side; Lorelai was peacefully sleeping next to him. he turned to his right side and saw that it was a little past one in the afternoon, he sighed knowing what he had to do and the reaction he was going to receive.

"Lorelai" Luke said in a weird voice, he cleared his throat and tried again. "Lorelai?"

"Mmm?" Lorelai asked and Luke moved a few hairs out of her face.

"Wake up please"

"No"

"We need to talk"

"You talk, I sleep"

"Come on, it's important" Luke moved to lie on his side and look at her better.

"What can be so important?" Lorelai whined.

"I… your… they'll be here in a few hours" Luke said the last part very fast.

"What?" Lorelai squinted to look at him. "Who?"

"Your, umm… your"

"Luke?" Lorelai asked now paying full attention to him.

"Your parents" Luke finally got out, his head dropped.

"What?" Lorelai face and tone of voice was monotone.

"They are going to come here for Christmas dinner" Luke said quietly.

"You're kidding right?" Lorelai sat up and winced a little.

"No. I called your Dad to tell him about the boys, and… I… I invited them over for dinner tonight" Luke said and he saw Lorelai get up and start pacing along the length of the bed.

"Damn it Luke!" Lorelai said loudly then cursed remembering the boys were sleeping in the next room; she stood quietly waiting to see if she had woken them up, she hadn't. "How could you do that without telling me?"

"I knew you wouldn't say yes" Luke sat up on the bed.

"Damn right I wouldn't have said yes! I'm pissed at them right now"

"Lorelai it Christmas and they have two new grandsons"

"I don't care! I'm still pissed!"

"Do you even remember why you're so mad at them?" Luke challenged her.

"Yes" she looked at him straight in the eye.

"You do?"

"Yes" she said more quietly.

"Ok then, why?"

"Because they almost killed you" her voice quivered.

"What?" Luke frowned.

"On Thanksgiving you were rushed to the hospital and it was all my Moms fault" she was fighting tears now.

"No it wasn't" Luke stood up and went over to where she was. "It wasn't her fault, Lorelai. She didn't know" Luke placed his hands on her shoulders.

"If you shoot a gun into the forest and the bullet hits someone and kills them it's still your fault whether you knew if the person was there or not" Luke made a weird face and kissed her forehead repeatedly.

"Nothing happened. Your Mom didn't do it on purpose"

"Still" Lorelai pouted. That day still scared Lorelai, all the different ways it could have ended frightened her, and the idea of not having Luke here right now scared her more than she was willing to admit.

"You can't stay mad at her forever"

"I can try" Lorelai slightly smiled.

"I know you can. Come on, I bet they'll bring you presents"

"Really?" she asked like a little spoiled girl.

"Of course, after all it's Christmas and you just had twins"

"That's right…" Lorelai pulled away from him and smiled for real this time. "… they owe me three presents"

"I think the boys count as one"

"No way, mister! They came out two very different holes, and both hurt a lot so there is no way it's considered one birth" Lorelai rambled and Luke just smirked at her.

"So… we're ok? You're not mad, right?" Luke asked after a few moments.

"We're ok. And no, I'm not mad… not at you at least" she smiled then sighed. "Guess I have to start getting ready, I also have to get the boys ready" they had already picked out the boys 'Christmas' outfits.

"I'll get the boys ready" Luke offered.

"Don't you have to cook? You're not gonna let my Mom bring the food are you?" Lorelai instantly panicked.

"No, she's not bringing anything that's edible. And don't worry about the rest. Just relax and get ready, I'll deal with the rest"

"You sure?" Lorelai eyed him.

"Positive. I just have to make a few calls" he kissed her and walked downstairs to the office. Lorelai walked to the nursery to lay out the boy's outfits for Luke.

DoWnStAiRs

"Hello?" Sookie's bubbly voice answered.

"Hey Sookie"

"Luke! Are you guys back yet? How is Lorelai? How are the boys? Did they enjoy their first car ride? Oh my God they're gonna love Christmas! To bad they can't eat turkey because…"

"Sookie!" Luke chuckled at her excitement.

"Sorry, I was rambling"

"Yes, you were" Luke said amused. "I was just calling to check on the food"

"Everything is right on schedule" Sookie quickly changed into her business voice.

"Good, good"

"Did you tell Lorelai yet?" Sookie asked wincing; everybody seemed to do that when it came to Lorelai and her parents.

"Yeah"

"And?"

"She freaked out a little but when I mentioned presents she seemed to ease of a bit"

"Yeah, that sounds like Lorelai" Sookie said with a knowing nod.

"Yeah. I need to go because I promised Lorelai I'd take care of the boys and the house"

"Why would you do that?"

"So she wouldn't rant more about her parents coming"

"Oh. Good luck, I'll drop the food off in about an hour or two" Sookie said.

"I can have Jess go pick it up"

"No way, I want to see those gorgeous boys of yours" Sookie quickly said.

"Ok" Luke strangely said before hanging up and calling the Diner.

"Luke's. If you're gonna place an order it better not be chicken because that makes me sick, and it better not be coffee because I can't have any, and it better not be alcohol because… well, because we don't sell any" Samantha said in one breath.

"Is that how you always answer the phone?" Luke asked amused, if it had been Jess he would've yelled at him but being Sam he just had smile at her rant.

"Luke? Hi!" Sam said nervously.

"Nice rant, now I know why we have so much chicken left over" Luke chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just that chicken has been making me gag"

"It's ok. I was calling to tell you guys to close up. It's Christmas and I bet the only people there are not even ordering"

"Nope"

"They're just ogling the pictures"

"Yep"

"Ok then, tell Caesar to close up and you and Rory can come home now"

"Depends"

"What?" Luke was confused.

"Does Lorelai know about the dinner?"

"Yes"

"Is she mad?"

"No"

"Ok then, we're on our way" Samantha said giving Rory's the thumbs up. Rory kicked everybody out and went over to tell Caesar to close up.

"What if I had said Lorelai _was_ mad?"

"Then I would've insisted on Rory and I keeping the Diner open until New Years" Sam said truthfully.

"You're both crazy"

"No, we're both thinking self preservation" Sam said seriously and Luke just plain out laughed.

"Just close up and get both your butts here"

"Ok" both hung up and Luke kept smiling.

"Hey…'' Lorelai's head pocked from the door. "… those boys aren't gonna dress themselves, well, not yet"

"I'm going" Luke got up and walked closer to her. "You're ok?"

"A little sore but that was expected. I need to go pretty myself up, if possible" Lorelai said, looking down at herself. Luke raised her chin and gave her a reassuring kiss.

"You're not pretty… you're stunningly beautiful" Lorelai kissed him again.

"Nice save. Now get your butt up there and get the twins ready" she pulled him out of the office and gave him a smack on his butt so he would hurry.

"Hey!"

"Just cause we ain't doin it don't mean I can't have no fun, know what I mean?" Lorelai mocked.

"Nice" Luke chuckled.

ThE NuRsErY

Luke grabbed Ricky and placed him on the left side of the changing table; he then went to grab Sean and placed him next to Ricky, on the right side. Luke took their beanies off just like all their clothes except for the diapers.

"How long till those fall off?" Luke wondered out loud to Lorelai. He was whipping each umbilical cord stump with alcohol pads. "They're gross"

"Like two weeks" Lorelai called from their room, she was going through the closet looking for something that didn't look too ugly on her.

"Gross" Luke repeated.

"Make sure the diaper…"

"…is not on the cord" Luke finished for her. "I know!"

"Fine" Lorelai said and walked over to the nursery. "I don't have anything to wear" she pouted.

"You have plenty, you actually have double"

"I can't wear my normal clothes because they're way too small, and my maternity clothes are way too big" she walked over to the left side of the changing table.

"You can wear mine" Luke teased and got smacked for it.

"Not funny" Lorelai glared at him, she picked up the left side baby. "Hey Sean, I need your input. You need to tell Mommy what to wear. Since you and your brother are early I can't wear what I was planning on wearing" Lorelai cuddled and talked to the baby, Luke smiled and started at her. It killed him but he had to say it.

"You're cute but… umm, that's… that's Ricky" Luke said and winced. Lorelai shrugged.

"Eh I had a fifty fifty chance of guessing it right" she placed the baby back on the changing table and walked back to the master bedroom.

A CouPlE HoUrS LaTeR

"Look at that little nose" Sookie cooed at one baby. They were in Lorelai's room, the boys were lying on the bed and so was Sookie. She was looking at them while Lorelai did her make up and stuff, she had already picked out what she was wearing, she just hadn't changed yet. "You have one just like your brother, don't you" Sookie cooed at the other baby. "They look like they're inside potato sacks" Sookie pointed out and Lorelai laughed.

"No they don't. Potato sacks aren't that cute" Lorelai said. Both boys wore white long sleeved onesies and thick socks inside a 'baby sleep sack'. Sean's was a deep green 'sleep sack' and Ricky's was a deep red, they were both going beanie less. Ricky's 'sleep sack' had a Santa on one corner and Sean's had an elf.

"You're right" Sookie told Lorelai then turned back to the twins. "Plus, potato sacks are filled with yucky potatoes and not cute little baby boys"

"Now that's and ego booster guys, 'you're cuter than potatoes''' Lorelai said approaching the bed.

"Not what I meant…" Sookie giggled. "Although it is true"

"Mom, Luke said…" Rory walked into the master bedroom. "Oh! Look! Look! Sean opened his eyes!" Rory hurried to her brother's side; Sean looked around and then he closed his eyes again. "Aw that was so cute" Rory kept watching her brothers waiting to see if either one opened their eyes.

"Rory, what did Luke say?" Lorelai asked amused at Rory's intent glare over the boys.

"Huh?"

"You said Luke said something"

"Oh yeah! I forgot" Rory smiled apologetically.

"Ok, that wasn't helpful" Lorelai got up. "I'll go see what he wants"

"Look! He sighed!" Sookie said excitedly and Lorelai rolled her eyes, she was halfway down the stairs and she heard Sookie.

In the kitchen Luke and Jess were fixing and arranging the food Sookie had brought. They were also setting up the table. Samantha was upstairs taking a shower.

"Hey, Luke?" Lorelai called.

"Hey" he turned around. "You're not dressed yet" he pointed out.

"I know. I was in the middle of when Rory walked in saying something but trailed off" Lorelai shrugged. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I sent Rory up to tell you to hurry up and get dressed; your parents will be here soon"

"Yeah see, she didn't say that"

"Thought so. Now go up and get changed"

"Can't"

"Why?"

"They boys, Rory, and Sookie have taken over our room" Lorelai said in a weird voice and Luke just chuckled.

"Then go change in the bathroom"

"Huh, good idea" she gave him a quick kiss before walking out of the kitchen.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?" her head popped back in.

"Umm… you should… umm, you know…" Luke was gesturing wildly with his hands. "…so you don't have to umm… feed the boys in front of your parents. You should… umm"

"Pump?" Lorelai asked giggling.

"Yeah" Luke looked at his shoes blushing.

"Don't worry, babe" she walked closer and gave him a kiss. "Got it covered" she smiled and left.

AlMoSt 5

The twins were on their little vibrating seats in the living room with Rory, Jess, and Sam. Lorelai was putting her finishing touches. She was wearing sweat pants because of the c-section and a Christmas-y long sleeved shirt, which made her look like she was Pamela Anderson but four months pregnant. Luke was just wearing black slacks and a burgundy shirt, no tie.

"Wow, those… you…they" Luke's head dropped to the side to get a better look at Lorelai. "You look…"

"Stop staring!" Lorelai smacked him with one hand as she covered herself with the other.

"Sorry! I just, I didn't know pregnancy did that" he pointed to Lorelai's new boobs.

"Is it _that _obvious? You hadn't noticed before, maybe it's not _that _obvious" Lorelai looked herself in the mirror.

"Before you were wearing a robe, and before that you were wearing a hospital gown" Luke walked over to stand behind her.

"So it is noticeable" Lorelai concluded.

"I'd say yes" Luke smiled at her through the mirror. "Consider this my Christmas gift" he whispered in her ear.

"They're not _your _gift, they're for the boys"

"What boys exactly?" Luke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Any boy who wants a glance" she teased, Luke was about to respond but the doorbell rang. "_All hope abandon, ye who enter here" _Lorelai said with a sigh.

"I knew it if Rory made you read Dante's _La Divina Commedia_ nothing good would come of it"

"Hey! Something good came out of it" Lorelai told him as they walked downstairs.

"What?"

"I found a saying to put on a plaque to hang on my parents door" Lorelai said in a 'ha' tone of voice and Luke just shook his head.

"This is all your fault" he pointed to Rory before going to open the door, Lorelai walked over to the living room where the twins were.

"What did you do now?" Rory asked Lorelai who ignored her and picked up Ricky.

"Grab your brother" was all Lorelai said.

"Richard, Emily" Luke said as a greeting while opening the door. "Here, let me help you" Luke grabbed the presents from Richard.

"Actually, there are a few presents still in the car" Richard said walking into the house.

"I'll help with that…" Luke told him. "Jess! Come here" Jess walked over to where they were and Luke handed him the presents. Jess took them over to the living room. "Emily, why don't you go into the living room, Lorelai is there" the 'men' went outside to grab the rest of the presents while Emily slowly walked over to the living room. Jess had placed the presents under the tree and then he and Samantha went to the kitchen trying to get away from the living room. Lorelai and Rory were sitting on the couch each with a baby in arms.

"Lorelai?" Emily asked tentatively as she entered the living room and walked closer to the couch. Lorelai slowly go up from the couch.

"Look, baby, somebody wants to meet you" Lorelai whispered to Ricky as she walked closer to Emily who looked stunned. Rory stood up and walked over to where Lorelai and Emily were. "Mom…" Lorelai glanced at Emily. "…this is John Richard Danes but we call him Ricky" Emily's face softened at the name. "And over there is Sean William Danes, we just go by Sean"

"They are gorgeous, Lorelai" Emily said, keeping her distance from the boys.

"Don't you want to hold one?" Lorelai took a step closer to Emily.

"Can I?" Emily seemed touched. After all, she had expected some attitude from Lorelai seeing how they had left things last time.

"Sure. Here, this is Ricky" Lorelai handed the baby over to her mother.

"Are you going to go change?" Emily asked looking at Lorelai's sweat pants and shirt. _Oh no _Rory thought.

"No. I'm already changed, actually" Lorelai tried to shrug off her mother's words.

"That's what you're wearing to Christmas dinner?" Emily asked with a tone of attitude. Lorelai took a deep breath trying to play it cool and be the bigger person.

"I have to wear sweatpants because of the incision" was all Lorelai said before she walked back over to the couch.

"Incision? What incision?" Emily frowned a little.

"Grandma, there were a few complications with Ricky and they had to do a c-section" Rory informed her before Lorelai snapped.

"Oh my. Lorelai, what happened? Are you ok?" Emily looked worried.

"I'm fine, Mom" Lorelai reassured and placed a hand over her stitched up stomach. Just then the front door opened and the 'men' walked in carrying more presents. "Hi Dad, are those for me?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"They're not just for you Lorelai" Richard told her as he and Luke placed the presents under the tree.

"Richard, look" Emily said with a voice that sound like pride. "In my arms I have little baby Ricky" Richards eyes opened wide at the name, Lorelai saw something pass by Richards face and she had to smile. She knew she had made her father very happy. "Rory has baby Sean in her arms"

"Want to hold him, grandpa?" Rory asked with a smile. Richard seemed to puff with pride as he walked closer to Rory.

"Richard, did you know Lorelai had a c-section?" Emily asked him but her eyes kept fixed on Ricky.

"What?" Richard turned to look at Lorelai who was sitting on the couch with Luke's arm draped over her shoulder and her hand still resting on her stomach, she felt a little self conscious.

"I'm fine Dad" Lorelai said with a little shake of her head.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine" Richard said and he looked petrified, Emily did take a seat.

"Dad?" Lorelai asked trying not to laugh. "Are you breathing?"

"Yes I am, Lorelai. Thank you for asking" Richard said but he still didn't move.

"You can move, Dad, Sean's ok with that" Lorelai was giggling.

"Ok" Richard said with a nod but he still wouldn't budge.

BeFoRe DiNnEr

Emily had insisted on helping Lorelai take the boys upstairs. Right now Lorelai and Emily were in the nursery while everybody else was in the dinning room.

"That is a very beautiful necklace, Lorelai" Emily said. Lorelai had been placing Sean down in his crib when Emily saw a sparkle coming from Lorelai's neck.

"Thanks, Mom" Lorelai said, her hand instantly flying on top of it.

"I've never seen it before"

"That's because it's new" Lorelai said with a shy smile.

"Was that your Christmas present from Luke?"

"Tsk, I wish! Luke won't let me open my Christmas presents until tomorrow. He says that opining them today doesn't make them Christmas presents" Lorelai scoffed.

"So it wasn't a Christmas present" Emily confirmed.

"No, he gave it to me as a 'thank you' after the twins were born" Lorelai wore a goofy grin. The necklace was a small diamond incrusted heart that hung from a white gold chain; the chain went through the middle of the heart.

"A thank you?" Emily seemed confused.

"Well yeah, for making him a father, for going through labor and the c-section and all that stuff" Lorelai shrugged.

"That was sweet of him. It's a very pretty necklace"

"He picked it out" Lorelai kept smiling.

"He has good taste. That is always a good quality in a man, too bad your father doesn't posses that quality"

"Dad gives you very pretty jewelry, Mom"

"Yes but only because I tell him what to buy" Emily said and Lorelai felt a little bad _what's the fun in having to tell your husband what to get you? Although… Luke isn't my husband; he's not even my fiancé _Lorelai thought.

"Then… you have very good taste in jewelry, Mom" Lorelai teased.

"Why thank you, Lorelai" Emily teased back and Lorelai noticed how much her mother was trying to keep peace between them, was it only because it was Christmas? Who knows but it was nice.

"Mom!" Rory yelled up stairs. "Get down here or we'll start without you!" Lorelai quickly walked downstairs, baby monitor in hand.

"Shh! don't wake your brothers" Lorelai hissed a little.

"Oh right, sorry" Rory said.

"Aren't we waiting for anyone else?" Emily asked, she was referring to Buddy and Maisy.

"Who?" Lorelai frowned.

"The couple that was here on Thanksgiving" Emily said.

"Oh! Umm, no, they are out of town"

"Oh"

"Ok, now, let's eat"

A WhIlE LaTeR

"Can I open my presents now?" Lorelai asked, they were all still in the dinning room. She had asked that a little while ago but her Mom had told her to wait until after dinner, which was now. "Please" she pouted at Richard. Luke gave her a weird look; he was trying to glare at her but his goofy smile was betraying him.

"Yes, Lorelai. You can go open them now" Richard said amusedly.

"Yay!" Lorelai shot up from her seat but didn't go far before Luke stopped her. "Luke, my Dad said I could open my presents now"

"Open only the ones they brought because _I_ never said you could open the others" Luke told her. Jess, Sam and Rory had to duck their heads because of the big amused smiles plastered all over their faces.

"Fine" Lorelai sighed and resumed her walk over to the living room. "But I'm not gonna open them without an audience" Lorelai said and waited for everybody to get up and follow her.

ThE LiViNg RoOm

The twins were still sleeping upstairs.

Luke was sitting on one of the Lazy-boyz with Lorelai sitting sideways on his lap; he would've been uncomfortable with their position in front of his 'in laws' but now he didn't care anymore, he actually liked it.

Richard was gonna be playing Santa Clause with the gifts so he stayed near the tree. Emily was on the remaining Lazy-boy.

Rory, Jess and Samantha were on the couch. Rory had the video camera and was gonna record everything.

"The big one first, Richard" Emily ordered, nicely. Richard nodded and went over to pick up a big box wrapped in a Candy Cane paper; he smiled and walked over to the couch.

"Here" Richard said and handed the box over to Jess who had a big shocked expression. "It's for you and this young lady" he pointed at Samantha.

"You didn't have to do that" Samantha said blushing slightly.

"Open it, open it" Rory urged. Jess held the present as Samantha opened it, she gasped.

"Oh my God" she smiled.

"We know you'll need one soon and we wanted to be the first to give you one" Emily said with a smile. "And even though they'll be things you'll get from the twins, this is something that they can't always share.

"What is it? What is it?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"It's a car seat" Samantha said with a smile showing Lorelai the side of the box.

"Thank you" Jess told them.

"_Very _much" Samantha added.

"Yes, we all know you're thankful but stop already, I want my present" Lorelai whined and Luke hugged her a little tighter to keep her from jumping on Jess and Sam, or on her parents for not giving her her present first.

"Lorelai…" Richard said and Lorelai sat up straight extending her arms. "…and Luke" Richard added after a very small pause. Lorelai slouched back down against Luke who was smiling at Richard's joke.

"Thanks" Luke grabbed the box wrapped in Rudolph paper.

"It is a Christmas present for the twins" Emily said with a smile. Lorelai sat up straight again.

"Gimme it" Lorelai yank the gift from Luke and opened it.

"I thought I should try shopping like you would instead of how I would" Emily said after Lorelai had had a peek inside the unwrapped box. "And since most people buy newborn gifts I thought I should get them a present around 6 or 7 months"

"Superman and Batman?" Lorelai asked pulling out two different t-shirts.

"Little boys like superheroes" Emily said with a shrug.

"Yes they do" Lorelai said with a cutesy smile.

"There is also a pair of Jeans for them and a pair of pajama bottoms; I couldn't find the shirts that went with the bottoms though"

"Superman and Batman pajamas!" Lorelai shrieked and pulled out the two small pajama pants. "Aw I can't wait to put them on the boys" Lorelai turned slightly and placed the little Superman t-shirt on Luke's chest and smiled, she was about to kiss him and call him her superman but Richard spoke up.

"I am hoping that was a good shriek?" Richard asked.

"That was a _very _good shriek" Lorelai reassured him taking her eyes off of her 'Superman'.

"Good" Richard nodded. "Here" he handed them another box with the same wrapping on it.

"Mine?" Lorelai asked hopefully but both Emily and Richard shook their heads. Luke was grabbing the discarded clothes.

"That is the boy's birthday gift" Richard said.

"But you already got them something" Lorelai looked confused.

"That was their Christmas present, Lorelai" Emily said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You didn't need to get them a birthday present" Luke said.

"We sure did" Richard scoffed.

"Why do I get this crazy feeling that what's inside here is not a teddy bear?" Lorelai asked Richard who just smirked remembering the conversation he and Lorelai had many moons ago.

"A teddy bear, why would it be a teddy bear?" Emily asked confused.

"Never mind, Mom, I was kidding" Lorelai said and then went to open the present. "Oh my God"

"Definitely not a teddy bear" Richard said and Lorelai shook her head.

"What is it?" Luke asked her but Lorelai just turned to her Dad.

"You picked this out didn't you?" Lorelai seemed in awe, Luke reached around her to grab the gift he frowned and turned to look at Richard.

"I though an investment would be risky now, this is better" Richard told them. Inside the gift box was a folder informing that two accounts had been opened one to Sean W. Danes and the other to John R. Danes, each one containing 1000 dollars. On a small note, with Richard's hand writing, it said _I will deal with these accounts until to boys are of age –congratulations. _

"Dad, this is…" Lorelai started shaking her head.

"It's not too much" Richard cut her off. "It's an investment into their futures, without a risk" Lorelai took a deep breath and smiled. "You two can forget about the existence of this accounts, we just wanted you to know" Richard told them.

"Thank you, Richard" Luke told him, no need in arguing because he was sure Richard was just going to say he'd stop with putting money in them but he'd keep doing it behind their backs.

"Thanks, Mom" Lorelai said.

"Don't thank me, it was all your father's idea" Emily told them.

"Ok then, thanks Dad" Lorelai said with a smile. "Now can I get my present?" she said breaking the ice.

A LiTtLE LaTeR

Luke was cleaning up the kitchen and dinning room. Rory and her grandfather were talking over at the office. Emily had cornered Samantha and the two were talking about Samantha's pregnancy, what she and Jess planned on doing together and as individuals... Lorelai and Jess were off making fun of Samantha's trapped facial expression, when a cry was heard through the baby monitor.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked from the dinning room.

"Don't worry I got it" Lorelai got up and went upstairs. "What's wrong? You're hungry huh? Yes you are, but you have to be quiet or you'll wake Ricky up" Lorelai said picking up Sean. Lorelai had asked Luke to place big cushiony letters, the initials of the boys, on the wall over the head of their cribs. Lorelai walked downstairs and over to the kitchen, where Luke had already heated a bottle for Sean and was on the process of heating another one for Ricky, who was bound to cry at any minute. Lorelai was walking into the living room when Ricky cried.

"Got it" Luke told her before darting upstairs to go get Ricky and bring him over to the living room where Lorelai was already letting, convincing, Richard into feeding Sean. "Emily?" Luke asked gesturing towards Ricky and the bottle, Emily's eyebrows flew up to her hairline.

"Lorelai?" Emily turned to Lorelai.

"Go ahead, Mom" Lorelai smiled and Luke handed Ricky and the bottle to Emily.

"I'll be right back" Lorelai told Luke and he nodded. While Lorelai was in their bathroom, downstairs Emily and Richard had traded the boy's because Rory wanted footage of her grandparents, each, with both boys. When Lorelai came back Richard held a crying Ricky, he didn't like the bottle

"Sorry, Dad" Lorelai winced a little. "Sean is a crier"

"Lorelai, Sean hasn't made a peep" Jess told her mockingly, she turned to look at Jess.

"Grandma has Sean" Rory told her Mom.

"Oh…" Lorelai said quietly. "Umm… excuse me" Lorelai looked at the floor and walked out of the living room and up to their room. Luke frowned as he watched her leave.

"Oh my!" Richard suddenly said, and Luke's heart almost stopped right then and there. "Emily, have you noticed what time it is?" Richard said in shock and Luke had to fight back the urge to strangle Richard, instead he just walked over to him and took, a still crying, Ricky.

"You're right" Emily said and stood up.

"I'll take him, grandma" Rory walked over to Emily and grabbed Sean.

"Thank you, Rory" Emily said gratefully. Luke kept trying to feed Ricky but he didn't want a bottle, he wanted his Mommy. "Don't worry, Luke, we'll see ourselves out" Emily told him once she saw Luke's stressed face. Samantha nudged Jess in the ribs, he sighed and got up. He went to get Emily's and Richard's coats.

"Thank you" Richard told Jess with a nod.

Once Emily and Richard were out the door Luke turned to Rory.

"I'll take the boy's to Lorelai" Luke said motioning to Sean.

"You sure?" Rory asked and Luke nodded, he placed Ricky's bottle on the center table and Rory did the same with Sean's, he started crying and Rory passed him over to Luke.

"Could you…" he motioned to the bottles.

"We got it covered, you just take them upstairs" Rory hurried him.

"Thanks" Luke bolted up stairs into their room. "Lorelai?" Luke asked loudly over the boys loud cries. He walked to the closed bathroom's door and kicked the bottom of it slightly because he couldn't knock. "Are you ok?"

"No!" Lorelai said and Luke could tell she was crying.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he was juggling both crying boys.

"I'm a bad mother" Lorelai said loudly enough so Luke could hardly hear it.

"What are you talking about? Get out here, the boys are hungry and Ricky didn't like the whole bottle thing"

"No, get them away from me"

"Lorelai…"

"I mean it, Luke!"

"Lorelai, come on. Shh, baby its ok" Luke bounced them a little. "I know you're hungry" it broke Luke's heart to hear them cry like that. "Lorelai, talk to me but… could you do it out here, please?" the door opened slowly. "I thought the hormones left once the babies were out" Luke tried joking.

"Luke?" she pouted, cheeks wet from tears.

"Sorry, come on" he walked over to the bed and Lorelai followed, she sat and Luke handed her the twins. The cries instantly stopped and silence fell, except for the sucking sounds. "You're not a bad mother" Luke suddenly said and kissed her temple.

"Yes I am" Lorelai said quietly and tears threaten to fall again.

"Why would you say that?" Luke would tell her 'no she wasn't' again but that would only start a cycle he didn't want to get into right now.

"I don't even know my own children" she sobbed.

"What?" Luke frowned.

"I've been mixing up the twins ever since they were born and I'm the only one that does it. You know which one is which, even when they're in their diapers. I thought I've found a way to separate them because Ricky doesn't cry much but that didn't pan out, now did it?" Lorelai was crying again, Luke chuckled a little. "And now you're laughing at me!"

"No!" he chuckled a little then added. "Lorelai, I can't tell them apart either" he said softly.

"That's not true! Earlier you knew, you know who they are, you can tell them apart, everybody does except me"

"No they don't. The only reason I knew earlier was because I made sure I took each twin out of their crib and placed them on the changer on the same side their crib is. I make things to help me remember, I couldn't tell them apart just like that. They're too alike right now. And you're right about the crying thing; you just had bad luck with Ricky not liking the bottle. And the only reason Jess knew who they were was because of what they were wearing and because he saw when Emily and Richard traded them" Luke explained. Lorelai saw him with puppy eyes, crying puppy eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Luke told her quietly and whipped her tears away. "You know what? Let's put them their beanies on and we won't take them off until they can talk and tell us who they are" Luke offered with a smile, secretly planning something else.

"I like that idea" Lorelai said quietly, Luke smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. After pulling apart Luke watched his sons have dinner. "Remind me again why I hated when women did this?" Luke asked amused and Lorelai giggled.

NeXt MoRnInG LiViNg RoOm

The twins were seated on their vibrating seats, each with their beanie on. Jess was filming everything because, after all, it was the boys first Christmas. Plus they were going to show the video to Buddy and Maisy when they came back. They had been opening present for half an hour now. Jess, Sam and Rory each got a bran new ipod shuffle courtesy of Lorelai and Luke. Their other gifts were smaller. Most of the presents were for the twins. Luke had gotten Lorelai a new type of coffee machine _'Flavia Fusion' _it had its individual packages of coffee and you don't have to wash anything, other than the mug you use. And he got her over 100 different little bags of coffee's which will make 100 different cups of coffee. Lorelai was through the roof and had told Rory that she could only have 1 cup because the present was hers and now she could have 1 cup of coffee daily and it wouldn't affect her breast feeding. Luke had gotten Rory a coffee maker also but it was sitting over at Yale, it was a surprise for her. Lorelai had managed, with a lot of trouble, to find a signed Lou Gehrig rookie card.

"How…? Where…?" Luke was speechless staring into the little card that was inside a display plaque.

"You like it?" Lorelai asked with a huge smile.

"I… I…" he couldn't answer so he just kissed her with all he had. "Thank you" he whispered and kissed her again.

"Should I feel bad you're having a better reaction to that card than to the twins' birth?" Lorelai teased.

"No…" Luke chuckled. "You didn't have to get me anything…" Luke told her. "The birth was present enough" Luke was talking quietly so only Lorelai could hear him.

"That's not a real Christmas present, this is" she tapped on the plastic plaque Luke was clutching for dear life.

"I can't believe you found this" Luke said in awe; Lorelai kept smiling, she loved it when she did stuff like this for him because he was always doing stuff for her.

A FeW MiNuTeS LaTeR

"That's it" Lorelai stated looking at all the paper thrown everywhere.

"Not quite" Luke said and stood up, he walked over to the office and then returned empty handed.

"Was that one of your weird jokes that no one gets?" Lorelai asked Luke, he was laughing a little.

"There's something I wanted to give you last night but… well the mood wasn't all that great after the whole 'crying in the bathroom' thing" Luke said walking up to Lorelai who was helping Rory and Sam clean up, Jess was still taping because Luke had told him to.

"Oh! I know! You are gonna give me a little booklet with 'this is good for a hug' and 'this is good for a cuddle' or 'this is good for a diaper change' or…"

"Would you stop that?" Luke asked with a grin. He couldn't believe he was doing this; his heart was about to blow up at how fast it was beating.

"Ok, so it's not a booklet" Lorelai concluded, Luke took a side glance at Jess and saw him with the camera ready. "Oh! Is it a new car!" Lorelai said jumping a little, Luke took a step closer and grabbed her left hand in his. Rory turned to look at her Mom wanting to tell her they had just bought a new car but something in Luke's expression stopped her.

"It's not a car" Luke whispered and brought her hand up to his lips. While his other hand went into his pocket.

"Oh intrigue"

"You're so beautiful"

"I know" modest Lorelai said with a shrugged.

"You're amazing"

"I stand by my previous statement" Lorelai smiled.

"You're perfect…"

"Luke?" Lorelai asked those were _way _too many compliments from Luke.

"I love you, I can't picture not having you in my life, and quite frankly I don't want to…" Luke dropped to one knee and looked up at her. Lorelai's mouth formed a small 'o', Luke pulled out the velvet ring box out of his pocket. "Lorelai…"

"Yes!" she interrupted him and Luke chuckled.

"Wait for it…" he whispered and she nodded. "Lorelai…"

"Yes! Sorry" Lorelai winced when she did it again.

"Marry me" Luke said quickly so Lorelai couldn't interrupt him.

"Let me think about it" Lorelai teased.

"This offer won't last long. It's good for like five more…" Luke was shut up by Lorelai's lips.

"Yes" Lorelai whispered as she pulled back, a few inches. She was now kneeling in front of him.

"…seconds" Luke finished his previous sentence. He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. "Why are you crying?" Luke asked whipping a tear off of her cheek.

"Pure joy, babe" she smiled and kissed him again. "Best Christmas present…ever!" she kissed him again but this time they pulled back due to Rory's shrieks, Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

"Better than the coffee maker?" Luke asked.

"Way batter" Lorelai reassured and then added. "Because when we get married it'll be like I married a coffee maker, which I actually did"

"Gee I can feel the love" Lorelai kissed him again but this time they pulled back because of a baby's cry.

"Duty calls" Lorelai said and got up.

ThAt AfTeRnOoN

Sookie, Jackson and the kids were going to have dinner at Lorelai's house. Samantha and Jess were having an early dinner at Liz', they were finally going to tell her Samantha was pregnant. Luke was giving each boy a thorough sponge bath while Lorelai took a shower and got dressed; dinner was already done so they didn't have to worry.

"Sorry kid but your Mommy wants you dressed in a warm ducky onesie" Luke told a crying Ricky, who was really getting into the crying thing. "I know you got the short end of the stick here" Luke said. "Since your brother got doggies instead of duckies" Lorelai was listening to Luke's conversation and she had to smile. She knew he would be a good Dad but she never pictured him like this. "Don't worry; I'll go get you a more masculine one. What do you say bout dinosaurs?" Ricky fussed a little bit. "Ok, maybe you just don't like animals. How about tools?"

"How cliché of you!" Lorelai called from their room.

"Ignore her, she's a girl" Luke waved it off and walked into their room from the nursery. Sean was lying on the bed already dressed in his doggy onesie.

"Don't 'ignore her' because she's your Mommy" Lorelai said while she applied makeup. "And you don't like bottles"

"Don't worry, she never holds out" Luke mocked and placed Ricky on the bed next to Sean.

"Hey! That's no way of talking to your fiancé" Lorelai reminded him, Luke smiled and walked closer to her.

"You're right…" he kissed the top of her head. "… that's how you talk to your girlfriend but never your fiancé. My bad, I'm just not used to it yet" he teased and Lorelai smacked him. "I don't think you're supposed to hit your fiancé"

"Oh no, you can and when you're married you can hit them harder" Lorelai reassured him.

"Huh, somehow I've never heard that before"

"Oh my God! This is so cool!" Rory yelled from her room, she was uploading songs to her new ipod.

"Do you think she likes her present?" Luke asked Lorelai as he stared at their closed door.

"Don't know, hard to tell" Lorelai said and then laughed, there was a knock at their door. "Come in" Lorelai said and Luke walked over to their bed where the boys lay happily sleeping.

"This is _so_ cool" Rory said walking in and over to where her Mom was.

"We heard you the first time, babe" Lorelai was smiling at Rory.

"Oh… but still, it's so cool" Rory repeated and Luke chuckled from the bed, he was on his side of the bed, flat on his back, eyes closed, and his left hand softly caressing Sean's tummy. "Babies" Rory said happily; she stuck the ipod in her pocket and walked over to the bed.

"And the ipod is quickly forgotten, guess it wasn't _that _cool" Lorelai mocked.

A LiTtLe LaTeR

"Hey cupcake" Sookie said when Rory opened the door, headphones on.

"Hi" Rory said and motioned for then to come in. "Mom and Luke are in the kitchen" Rory said and then went upstairs to her room until dinner was ready. Jackson and Sookie took off the kid's coats and then their own.

"Marco…?" Sookie called. In the kitchen Lorelai giggled, she was hugging Luke from behind as he heated dinner.

"Polo" Lorelai called back.

"You two really did find each other" Luke said shaking his head.

"Hi Lorelai, Jackson's over at… Luke, what are you making?" Sookie hurried over to the stove, carrying a sleeping Martha.

"Don't you want to put her down before you start cooking?" Lorelai asked pointing to Martha.

"She's not cooking" Luke answered for Sookie.

"Oh yes I am" Sookie said and handed Martha over to an unexpecting Luke.

"Hey"

"Honey, why don't you take her up to our room" Lorelai ran her hand up and down Luke's back.

"Fine" Luke sighed, repositioned Martha and then took her upstairs.

"Hey!" Davie yelled happily, he was walking out of the living room, saw Luke going upstairs and tried walking upstairs also. Luke walked back down and took a hold of his hand because having Davie fall down the steps wasn't very Christmas-y.

"Let's go put your sister down for a nap" Luke told him as they walked into the master bedroom. "Be very quiet" Luke said in a hushed voice and Davie nodded.

"Nite nite sis" Davie said and kissed Martha's forehead, he had jumped on the bed before Luke placed Martha down.

"Let's go downstairs and get your Mom away from the stove" Luke picked Davie up and closed the door behind them.

Lorelai was about to tell Sookie about the engagement when Jackson walked into the kitchen.

"Sookie! I thought you said you weren't going to cook tonight" Jackson squeaked.

"I'm not, Luke is" Sookie defended herself.

"He is not even in the kitchen" Jackson walked closer to her and Lorelai stepped away.

"That's why I was here, I'm covering for him while he goes put Martha down" Jackson eyed her and then turned to Lorelai.

"Lorelai…?" he wanted to know her side of the story.

"Sorry but I don't get in the middle of other people's business"

"That's not true" Jackson told her, luckily for Lorelai that's when Luke walked back in carrying a babbling Davie.

"Luke!" Lorelai said a little too loudly.

"What?" Luke was a little stunned.

"I'm so glad you're back" she walked closer to him.

"O-ok" Luke raised his eyebrow at her. "I'm gonna go put a movie for Davie"

"I'll go help" Lorelai said and dragged Luke out of the kitchen.

"What's your problem?"

"I missed you" Lorelai answered with a smile. "Hi Davie" Davie waved hi.

"Nemo" Davie said pointing to the TV, he couldn't say his sister's name but he could say nemo.

"You're so cute" Lorelai said pinching his cheek, he tried swatting her hand away but couldn't so he started fussing.

"Lorelai, leave him alone" Luke told her, he put Davie on the couch and went over to the TV.

"Cry baby" Lorelai told Davie and then went over to where Luke was.

"Hey!" Davie called when he saw Lorelai hugging him.

"Sorry kid, but Luke is mine" Lorelai told Davie and poked her tongue at him.

Once the movie was on and Davie was distracted, Lorelai and Luke went back to the kitchen where they walked in on Sookie and Jackson kissing.

"That's not good for the food" Lorelai teased.

"Hi Luke" Jackson said and Luke nodded back.

"Lorelai, is Rory grounded?" Sookie asked frowning.

"Umm… no, why?" Lorelai also frowned.

"Because she ran upstairs as soon as the door closed" Sookie explained.

"Oh!" Lorelai giggled. "No, she's just up there playing with her Christmas present" Lorelai shrugged it off.

"Oh did she get a new fun toy?" Sookie teased.

"Yep, we got them ipod's and Rory offered to fill them up with songs while Jess and Samantha were over at Liz' place"

"You go them all ipod's? Aren't those things expensive?" Jackson asked, he had a faint idea of what an ipod was.

"Nah" Luke waved it off.

"Wow" Sookie whispered at Lorelai after Luke's careless response. Lorelai mouthed back 'I know'.

"But my present was the best of all" Lorelai declared proudly.

"Really? What was it?" Sookie asked giddily.

"That" Luke pointed to the newest kitchen gadget.

"Ooh shiny" Sookie walked closer to it.

"That's not the one I meant" Lorelai said and Sookie turned to look at her, so did Luke. Lorelai gave Luke a questioning glance and he smiled.

"You got one better than a coffee maker?" Sookie asked and Lorelai nodded with a big goofy grin. "What?" Sookie was intrigued.

"This" Lorelai said lifting up her left hand; Sookie's face was the pure definition of shock. After a couple of seconds she shrieked and jumped up and down.

"Is it real" Lorelai nodded, smile still there. "How…? When…? Where…"

"Do you want to keep asking or do you want to see the video?" Lorelai asked; Sookie was analyzing Lorelai's ring.

"It's on video?" Sookie couldn't believe it when Lorelai nodded. "Let's see, let's see, let's see!" Sookie bounced. Lorelai turned questioningly at Luke.

"The video is upstairs and you should probably watch it in our room since Davie is in the living room" Luke told her and both women left the kitchen.

"Congratulations man" Jackson said.

"Thanks" Luke responded and with that both of them went to join Davie in the living room.

Twenty minutes later Luke went upstairs to go get Sookie and Lorelai because dinner was all ready, it had been for ten minutes now.

"What's taking so long?" Luke asked a little before entering the bedroom. "Why are you crying?" Sookie and Lorelai had a pile in of tissues on the bed.

"It's so beautiful" Sookie sighed. "And so romantic"

"I know" Lorelai said whipping a tear. "He proposed on Christmas''

"That makes it all the more romantic"

"I know!" Lorelai said and grabbed the remote to rewind the video again.

"No, no, no, no" Luke walked over to the bed and took the remote from Lorelai.

"Hey!" Sookie and Lorelai shrieked.

"Dinner is ready and if you keep rewinding that same spot you'll mess with the tape" Luke turned the TV off.

"Mean" Lorelai pouted.

"You have two minutes before we start without you" he told them and then left the room.

"He's strict" Sookie noted and Lorelai nodded before getting up of the bed.

DoWnStAiRs

The front door opened and Jess walked in slightly pissed off, Samantha was right behind him but she was a little calmer. Jess walked upstairs and to the attic, it was done, sort of, they needed to buy furniture but it was livable so Sam and Jess had moved up there because it was _way _more spacey than Jess' old room. While Samantha was walking down the hall to the attic's door she bumped into Luke who was coming out of Rory's room, he went to tell her dinner was ready.

"Hey, you guys home already?" Luke asked confused.

"Yeah, things didn't go very well" Samantha decided to stop and talk with Luke.

"What do you mean?''

"Liz didn't take the news good. She told us we were making a mistake just like she had, and that nothing good would come out of it just like with her. And naturally Jess didn't take it very well. She basically insulted Jess and his existence"

"What!" Luke asked, rage taking over; Samantha nodded with a shrug. "My sister has quiet a nerve I tell ya" Luke said then sighed. "Did you guys eat anything?"

"No, we thought we'd get it out of the way so we could eat in peace. It didn't go exactly how we planed"

"Dinner is ready so why don't you go downstairs and I'll go get Jess" Luke told her and Sam smiled slightly before starting to walk away. "It's not a mistake" Luke told her before she rounded the corned to go downstairs.

"Thanks, I never thought it was" Sam said with a smile and then walked downstairs. Rory opened the door.

"Hey!" Luke looked nervous.

"Thought you two needed a little time" Rory said as an explanation to why she had taken so long to come out.

"Umm, yeah thanks"

"Hey Luke, thought you were in a hurry to get us down" Lorelai teased as she and Sookie left the master bedroom and continued their journey downstairs.

"Did you hear what Sam said?" Luke asked and Rory nodded. "I can't believe Liz would say that"

"Poor Jess"

"Yeah. Well, I gotta…" Luke motioned to the attics door.

"Right" Rory said and smiled slightly before walking downstairs. Luke walked halfway up the attics stairs but thought better of it and walked back down.

Lorelai had seen Sam on the couch with Davie and thought it was odd that she was watching Nemo especially when she was supposed to be eating dinner over at Liz', so Lorelai went over to see what was going on.

After Samantha had told Lorelai their night recap she said she was staying with Davie and watch Nemo. Lorelai smiled apologetically and left the living room, once she was in the dinning room she saw Luke but no Jess so she went upstairs to look for him.

Lorelai walked by the closed nursery where the boy were sleeping, she eyed her closed door where Martha was sleeping and headed straight for the attics door to look for Jess. Once up there Lorelai noticed the place was empty, she frowned and walked back to the second floor. She thought it was highly improbable but went to check on Jess' old room, soon to be the guest room, but he wasn't there either. When she closed the door to the room she heard noises coming from the nursery and walked over. She was about to enter and investigate when she heard Jess' voice.

"_Hey guys, I know it would be easier if you were both on the same place but I can't carry you both at the same time…" _Jess was standing in the middle of both cribs_"… I'm not good at carrying a baby and I have no idea what I'm going to do when Sam has our baby…" _silence_. "… You'll help me right? I can practice with you, and you'll tell me what I did wrong… although in order to do that you'll have to start talking before the baby is born" _Lorelai smiled_. "I'll make a good Dad, right? I mean, I won't be like your Dad cause… heck no one is as good as Luke, not even Bill Cosby especially because Bill was very annoying" _Lorelai was touched by that_. "You know what's funny? My baby isn't born yet, heck Sam is not even showing yet, and still I'm a better parent than my Mom or Dad, isn't that sad?" _Jess then heard whimpering coming from Lorelai and Luke's room so he walked over to check it out, sitting on the middle of the bed was Martha who looked like she was going to cry.

When Lorelai didn't hear Jess in the nursery any more she decided to open the door and walk in. she went over to the cribs and saw Sean's eyes were open, she turned to look at Ricky and his eyes were also open.

"Hey boys, whatcha looking at?" Lorelai cooed.

"Lorelai?" Jess asked walking out of the bedroom carrying Martha; she had her head on Jess' shoulder.

"Hey, whatcha doing here?"

"She was fussing so I thought I should get her" he lied.

"Ok. Wanna help me take the boys down?" Lorelai asked picking up Sean. Jess shook his head.

"I'm not good with carrying babies"

"You have to practice, Jess. Here, hand me Martha" Lorelai took the girl while carrying Sean. "Now go pick Ricky up.

"But…"

"Go!" Lorelai said sternly. Jess walked over to Ricky's crib and looked down at him.

"Now what?"

"Just pick him up and make sure you support his head" was all Lorelai said before she walked out of the nursery.

"Wait! How to I pick him up…?" he looked down at Ricky. "Lorelai?" no response. "Don't hate me for this" Jess told Ricky before carefully picking him up. Jess walked out of the nursery and saw Lorelai standing next to the door still holding Sean and Martha.

"See, I knew you could do it" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Why didn't you answer?" Jess asked as he looked petrified.

"You needed to figure it out on your own" Lorelai shrugged and started walking downstairs.

LaTeR

Samantha had gone to sleep since she has been very tired lately, Rory insisted on talking to Jess about Liz so they were in Rory's room talking. In the living room were the adults, and the twins. Davie and Martha were sleeping on the big bed. Lorelai was letting Sookie feed Sean with a bottle while she fed Ricky, because he didn't like the bottle. Luke and Jackson had gone to the office as soon as Lorelai lifted her shirt. Needless to say they were teased.

"Aw I miss this" Sookie said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"This, having a baby depend on you for everything"

"You have that Sookie, you have two actually" Lorelai said with an amused smile.

"No, they're all grown now, they do their own thing, Davie already walks and talks, Martha is crawling"

"That's good Sookie"

"I know, but I loved when they were like this" she lightly stroke Sean's cheek. "And I can't have it anymore" she pouted.

"You can baby sit if you want, that'll make you remember why it's good to have toddlers now" Lorelai teased.

"In a couple of months you'll see what I mean" Sookie threatened.

"Well yeah, but we're actually planning on having another baby so I won't miss it for long" Lorelai said with a dreamy voice.

"Oh that's right" Sookie said remembering Sean disengaged from the bottle with a funny sound.

"Easy there baby" Lorelai said giggling and Sookie repositioned Sean so she could burp him.

"So what are you going to do?" Sookie suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If Ricky doesn't like the bottle then you'll have to wake up every time he gets hungry" Sookie said and Lorelai cringed.

"I hadn't thought about that. I guess we'll have to make him like it or I won't be able to sleep until he eats solids"

"Think Luke can hack that?"

"Yeah… I hope. He's such a softie when it comes to the boys or Rory. I really doubt he'll be able to hold out waking me up to feed Ricky, he doesn't like it when the boys cry" Lorelai said and Sookie had a weird face. "What?"

"Are you talking about Luke?" Lorelai nodded. "Luke Danes?" Lorelai nodded again. "Your fiancé…"

"Yes Sookie! I know it sounds odd and un-Luke-like but it's true, he is such a softie" Lorelai had a goofy grin and Sookie had to smile.

NeXt DaY

Jess was at the diner with Lane and Clara. Rory and Samantha were helping Lorelai out at the house. Luke said he had to run an errand and would be back soon, and then he'd go take over Jess so he and Sam could spend some time together.

"Mom, when are those things gonna come off?" they were hanging in Lorelai's room, they boys on the middle of the bed. Lorelai was changing a diaper and Rory caught sight of the umbilical cord stumps. "They're so gross"

"You sound like Luke" Lorelai said giggling. "In like two weeks" Lorelai gave Rory the same answer she gave Luke.

"Are you saving them?" Sam asked, she was changing a diaper also, because she wanted to learn and Lorelai was more than glad to let her do it.

"We're thinking about it" Lorelai admitted.

"Gross" Rory wrinkled her nose.

"Marco?" Luke's voice was heard and all the girls giggled.

"Mom, what did you do to him?"

"Me? Nothing. Polo!" Lorelai answered and a few seconds later Luke walked into their room carrying a present.

"Hey, slumber party?" he asked and walked over to kiss Lorelai.

"Something like that" Lorelai answered. "What's that?" she pointed to the gift Luke was carrying. He just smirked and handed it to her. "For me" Luke nodded.

"Well yeah… sort of" Luke took a seat on the edge of the bed; Sam and Rory were looking at them wondering what was in the bag. Lorelai smiled and reached her hand inside, she felt around and frowned.

"Luke…?" but all he did was smile. Lorelai pulled out a light blue baseball hat, a tiny light blue baseball hat, followed by a darker blue baseball hat. Lorelai seemed to be holding back tears.

"There's more" Luke said quietly. Rory and Sam shared weird looks. Lorelai took a deep breath and pulled out a baby size light blue flannel shirt, followed by a baby size darker blue flannel. Lorelai walked over to where Luke was and kissed him.

"You sure?" she whispered.

"Positive, it'll make you happy" Luke whispered back.

"Mom?" Rory asked confused.

"Yeah?" Lorelai turned to look at Rory.

"Care to elaborate?" Rory waved the little cap she was holding.

"Oh! Umm…" Lorelai smiled. "A little before the boys were born I told Luke we should dress them in specific colored flannel and baseball hats but he said no and I couldn't change his mind. But apparently something changed his mind now" Lorelai turned to smile at him. "Thanks" she whispered again and kissed him. She knew he had only caved because of her break down on Christmas Eve.

"Aw Dad, you're too cute" Rory teased.

"Now all we have to do is pick which color goes with which kid" Lorelai said and the girls began discussing it.

"Tell me the verdict" Luke said before leaving the room to go to the diner.

_**

* * *

You have been LoVeLuKe-ized**_

_**So that was all for the Christmas chapter, hoped you liked it :-) **_

_**Tell the 3 D's (if you Did, Didn't, or Don't know) Also if you have any requests ;-) I'm here to please.**_


	34. All Daddy wanted was sleep

_**Again it took forever and I'm sorry, I'm really trying to speed up I really am.**_

**Kylie _well u rule and blah blah blah weee)_**

**Pen and Pad _cause it's long._**

* * *

"What the hell are they wearing?" Luke asked entering the nursery from their room, Lorelai was dressing the twins, and beanies were always on now.

"Jess bought it for them" Lorelai said with a proud smile.

"Why?" Luke frowned looking at Sean as Lorelai dressed Ricky.

"Because they're cute and funny"

"No they're not" Luke scoffed at the writing on the tiny shirts.

"Yes, Luke, they are" Lorelai finished dressing Ricky and passed him over to Luke; he looked down at the baby in his arms and kept staring at the 'all daddy wanted was a blowjob' shirt Ricky was wearing.

"Don't take them outside wearing this" Luke begged.

"Don't be such a cry baby, I won't. Although we are making those family videos later"

"Lorelai…"

"Just kidding, we're only taking those family portraits" Lorelai added with a teasing smile.

"You think you're so funny" Luke narrowed her eyes at her, kissed Ricky's forehead before putting him down in his crib. "Please take them off?" Luke asked her again and Lorelai shook her head. "Fine" he sighed and kissed her before kissing Sean's forehead. "Bye"

"Bye" Lorelai smiled sweetly. "Let's go ask cousin Jess if he can get us more of these shirts for when you're bigger" Lorelai said putting Sean into that little backpack thingy she wore to carry him around, Sean liked to be held. Ricky, however, liked his vibrating seat better than being carried.

ThE DiNeR

"Luke?"

"What, Kirk?" Luke asked annoyed as he moved around filling breakfast orders.

"When can I baby sit your twins?"

"Let's see, today is December 28th so… never Kirk" Luke told him _why the hell does he think I'd let him baby sit?_

"But Luke" Kirk whined.

"No Kirk"

"Luke, darling" Miss Patty called.

"Yes?" Luke asked thinking she wanted to order.

"Do you have new pictures of those gorgeous boys of yours?"

"No" was all Luke said before going to the kitchen and sending Caesar out to deal with costumers.

ThE HoUsE

Lorelai was in the kitchen making herself breakfast, well just cereal, she had the radio on softly and they were having a Jimmy Buffet marathon, 'Brown Eyed Girl' was starting and Lorelai swayed from side to side dancing with Sean. Lorelai sashayed her way to the dinning room with her plate of cereal, one hand was on the round part of her baby backpack. Ricky was on his vibrating seat on the middle of the dinning room table. In the middle of the songs, during the 'sha la la la' part Lorelai grabbed Ricky's foot and used it as a microphone before landing a kiss on it.

"Hey guys, did you know Daddy is a Buffet-head?" Lorelai asked both sleeping boys. "Don't worry we can mocking him later. That is if you two aren't already Buffet-heads" Lorelai pondered and kept eating with her right hand and playing rubbing Ricky's foot with her left. After the song ended 'Margaritaville' started and Lorelai started laughing, she wanted to call and tell Luke but then she remember that Caesar didn't have that radio in the kitchen anymore because of Luke.

"Isn't there anything else on?" Jess grumbled walking into the kitchen.

"Don't you dare change it" Lorelai called back.

"Don't tell me Luke converted you" Jess said moving away from the radio and over to the fridge.

"He didn't convert me, it's just mellow enough to sooth the boys without driving me completely insane"

"Tsk, if you say so"

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? Or at the diner? Or, where was it…. Oh yeah, not here?"

"Funny" Jess said dryly. "Just came down for some juice" he jiggled the apple juice container.

"Samantha is not drinking or eating anything apple" Lorelai said not even turning around.

"Sure" Jess ignored her and served the juice, put the container away, and left the kitchen.

"Let's count to twenty backwards, and twenty…" Lorelai told the twins. "… three, two, and…"

"Damn it!" Jess said walking into the kitchen again, he put the glass on the sink and got some orange juice. "Not a word" he said between clenched teeth before Lorelai said anything, she just laughed when Jess left.

"You see that? That's why you always have to do what the Mommy says" with that Lorelai kept eating her breakfast.

LaTeR

Rory was helping out at the Diner with Lane, Caesar and Clara. Luke was at the house with Lorelai and the twins; sshe was making Luke fix up Jess' old room as the new guest room. Jess and Sam had gone out to see a movie.

"Luke come on, it's not that hard" Lorelai said.

"Stop pushing me" Luke mumbled. He was pushing the mattress he had in his apartment upstairs the new house and to the new guest room, although he was having trouble with the whole pushing it up by himself.

"Let me help you" Lorelai said from the railing upstairs.

"Are you kiddin? Because it's not funny" Luke grumbled still pushing it up.

"I don't want you to get hurt"

"Ditto. I don't want to have to drive you to the emergency room because you blew your stitches" he was almost all the way to the top.

"Gross" Lorelai made a funny face, there was fussing heard from the baby monitor hanging from Luke's belt. "I'll go" Lorelai went to the nursery and came back with a fussing Ricky; Luke had the mattress leaning against the wall in the second floor.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked frowning.

"Don't know, he doesn't need a diaper, and he's not hungry" Lorelai shrugged.

"Here…" Luke walked up to Lorelai and took Ricky from her and cuddled him to his chest, he instantly got soothed. Lorelai frowned at a smiling Luke. "I read that sometimes hearing the heartbeat sooths them because it reminds them of when they were inside the womb" Luke shrugged.

"You're just too cute" Lorelai said smiling.

"I'm not cute, and neither are the boys" Luke grumbled.

"Of course not, you're all way too manly to be cute" Lorelai teased. Luke handed back Ricky to her and went back to fixing up the guest room.

"Don't listen to your Daddy, you are cute" Lorelai said taking the baby back to his crib. There she saw Sean's eyes open on the other crib. "What are you doing up? Wanna go see Daddy work and curse?" Lorelai asked picking him up.

ThE DiNeR

"I thought the baseball hat was part of the uniform" a voice teased Rory.

"It is, I'm just a maverick" she said walking over to where the voice was. "Hey there, I thought you weren't able t get here until tomorrow"

"What can I say, I got here a little early" Julian smirked and wrapped his arms around Rory's waist.

"I see that" she smiled. "That's the whole greeting you had planed?" Rory asked with puppy eyes.

"Is your Dad around?" Julian asked looking around.

"He's at the house" Rory said and as soon as she had he kissed her. "A little" she said with closed eyes when Julian pulled a little back.

"I'm not good with PDA's in your Dad's Diner with people watching me" Julian told her lamely.

"Fine" she pulled a little more back and smiled up at him.

"How long do you have to stay here?"

"Why? Had something planed?"

"Maybe" Julian shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"You can take me to a movie and then to dinner" Rory told him.

"Sure, if that's what you want" he smirked.

"Let me say bye to Lane" Rory said with a smile and skipped off. "Oh, check this out" she called from the kitchen door and threw her ipod at him, he caught it. "Good thing you caught that otherwise I'd have to kill you" she tease before going into the kitchen.

"Where did you get it?" Julian asked as he walked over to the counter. "Nice selection" he mumbled at her songs.

"We got em' for Christmas" Rory's head popped from the kitchen.

"We?"

"Jess, Samantha and I got one each" Rory's mumbled voice came form the kitchen.

"Nice, from whom?"

"Santa'' Rory teased.

"Funny"

"Mom and Luke got them for us, and I filled them up" Rory said proudly walking out of the kitchen. "We can go now"

"So even though the boys were born you still had a normal Christmas, that's nice"

"Better than a normal Christmas, an extraordinary one…" they were walking out of the Diner. "Did I tell you that Luke…?"

"Proposed? Yeah you already told me three times"

"Sorry, I'm just exited" Rory smiled as he opened the car door for her.

"I'm glad you are" he leaned down to kiss her before closing the door.

ThE HoUsE

"Aw geez, gross! Why does it have to be warm and sticky" Luke grumbled as he grabbed a rag and wiped up the split-up Sean had so nicely left on Luke's neck while Luke burped him. "Don't laugh"

"Sorry babe" Lorelai tried to stop laughing but couldn't. "Here, I'll take Sean and you go get cleaned up"

"Thanks"

ThE MoViE ThEaTeR

"Wanna sneak into another movie?" Jess whispered, he and Sam were in the last row on corner of the cinema, they had been quietly making out throughout the movie.

"MmmHmm" Samantha smiled; they hadn't spent time alone like this in a long while. "Get me some popcorn though, we're hungry"

"Sure, lets go" he grabbed her hand, helped her up and they left the cinema once outside he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

About two hours later the movie ended and people slowly started leaving, Jess and Sam were again in the back corner.

"Hey look" Sam pointed a few rows ahead of them to a couple where the guy was very into kissing the girls neck. "What are you doing?" she asked after Jess had thrown a few pieces of popcorn.

"Shh" Jess said and kept throwing popcorn.

"What the…? Hey!" Julian stood up and turned around angrily.

"Hey to you too, beautiful" Jess teased and sent a kiss to Julian. "Whatcha guys doin?" he smirked, Sam elbowed his ribs.

"Hi, Julian" she said politely. "I thought you were getting here tomorrow"

"Yeah" was all Julian said blushing.

"He came early" Rory said, she wasn't blushing or anything.

"Aw you came early" Sam cooed and that only made Julian blush more. The people who clean between movies walked in.

"You guys wanna go catch a bite?" Rory asked; Sam turned to look at Jess who shrugged.

"Sure, let's go"

A LiTtLe LaTeR

"Sorry about this" Jess said to Julian. They had ended up at a Peter Piper Pizza because Sam was craving their pizza.

"It's ok, don't worry about it, it's actually been a long time since I was last here" Julian said looking around; the girls had run off to play air-hockey while they waited for their pizza.

"Can't believe she didn't want Dominos, I mean pizza is pizza right?" Jess ranted.

"It actually has a different taste to it" Julian said. "Sorry" he mumbled once Jess glared at him. Silence fell between them and Jess kept a close look at Sam and Rory while Julian just looked around.

"That's not fair…" they heard Rory's voice. "I demand a rematch since it's two of you"

"Fine" Sam said. Jess smiled at the scene.

"Rory said you guys are already in the attic" Julian suddenly said.

"Yeah, on Christmas we got fully moved in" Jess said.

"And umm… how's it going?" Julian asked he was trying to smooth things over with Jess, not that they had been bad or anything. It was just that Jess was part of Rory's life and Julian wanted to a big part in Rory's life and he wanted to have a good relationship with everybody that was part or had a say in her life.

"Good" Jess said looking at him funny.

"Are you… do you, do you regret…?"

"No" Jess interrupted Julian who's eyes got wide.

"Nothing?"

"Nope. Yes, things will get tough and we'll fight, we already do, but Luke and Lorelai had been great, they're helping us out so much with everything and they're not letting us give up. Things would've been easier if we were older but… Lorelai was even younger and look at where she's now. Sam and I are gonna be ok, the baby is gonna be ok, we're all gonna be ok"

"Wow, I never though you could say so much" Julian teased to break the tension that had built during Jess' monologue. "And it really shows that you care"

"Number 328 your pizza is ready. Number 328" the announcer said.

"That's ours" Julian said getting up.

"I'll go get them" Jess.

"Jess, she's mean" Sam pouted.

"Hey! I'm he one who's losing" Rory said.

"How can she be losing if you both suck?" Jess said from his standing place next to Sam.

"Hey!" both girls shrieked but only Sam smacked him.

"Pizza's ready" Jess smirked.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Sam asked on she started walking back to their table.

"Have you noticed that a pregnant Sam eats as much as a normal Lorelai?" Jess wondered.

"Shut up!" Rory said and pushed him slightly to the side as they walked over to their table where Sam and Julian were already grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, I don't know why I said that because it's not true" Jess said and Rory nodded. "Not even a pregnant Sam can eat as much as Lorelai" With that Jess hurried his pace to the table.

"Jess!" Rory followed him.

Rory and Jess kept bantering and annoying one another throughout the whole pizza.

"You put a stupid sponge bob square pants sticker on your ipod and then go on saying you're a grown up" Jess scoffed.

"You dress like Rocky Balboa and say you hate his movies" Rory shot back.

"I don't dress like him"

"Yes you do, and you talk like him too" Rory said.

"You held a funeral for a caterpillar" Jess said and that shocked everybody, even Rory.

"How do you now that?" Rory asked.

"Lorelai" Jess said with a smirk.

"You once dressed like Elmo" Rory said and Jess' jaw almost hit the table top.

"Who…?''

"Liz" Rory stated proudly.

"That doesn't count! She dressed me, I had no say in it" Jess defended.

"Sure, whatever you say" Rory teased.

"You were dressed like a pumpkin" Jess said.

"Whatever, Elmo" Rory teased.

"I'll get back at you" Jess promised.

"Whatever. Wanna play air hockey, Elmo?" Rory teased.

"Why don't you play Sam?" Jess asked with a serious face.

"Because she is good at it and you're not" Rory said in a duh voice.

"Who do you think taught her how to play?"

"Not you?" Rory said.

"Oh you're going down" Jess narrowed his eyes at her.

"Bring it" Rory said getting up.

"I'll be back in two minutes" Jess told Sam and gave her a kiss. "Pepperoni-y" Jess said pulling back; he gave her another peck and left. Rory kicked the side of Jess' foot and made him trip, Sam giggled from where she had been watching them.

"Is it me or do they act little spoiled little brats?" Julian asked.

"I know. I can't believe they used to date" Sam said still looking at Jess with awe.

"They used to date?" That got Julian's attention; he turned to look at Jess and Rory, she had just scored and was doing a little dance.

At ThE HoUsE

"Hey, I'm gonna go close so Caesar will open tomorrow" Luke whispered to Lorelai who was napping.

"MmmHmm, don't be too late" Lorelai mumbled.

"I'll try" and with that Lorelai fell back asleep and Luke left. It had been barely two minutes since Luke was gone when Lorelai was woken up by a cry. Lorelai groaned and got up wincing slightly.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked lifting a crying Ricky. "You're the one that doesn't cry" she held him close to her chest just like Luke had before, only this time it didn't work. "You're gonna wake your brother up" Ricky kept crying so Lorelai took him over to her bed and laid him on it. "Please stop crying" Lorelai begged as she looked for the baby book Luke had been reading.

PeTeR PiPeR PiZzA

When Rory and Jess walked back to the table, Rory having kicked Jess' ass, Sam jumped up and pulled Rory over to the arcade and challenged Rory to a drive off. Jess smirked and sat down where Sam had been sitting before. Julian kept glaring at Jess who had no idea what Julian and Sam had been talking about earlier.

"You ok?" Jess asked looking at Julian funny.

"You dated Rory?"

"Umm yeah, a couple years back. She didn't tell you?" Jess frowned.

"How long ago?"

"I don't know… like three years" Jess shrugged it off. "Before I left to California, well… actually during"

"So, you two dated?" Julian had a look of disgust.

"Yes" Jess repeated _what's wrong with this guy? _Jess thought.

"Did you…" Julian gestured wildly with his hands.

"If you have so many questions, why don't you just ask Rory?" Jess asked as he became annoyed.

"Does that mean you did?" Jess sighed loudly.

"No, we didn't. But you really have to ask her, because if you keep asking me you might get punched"

"So… you didn't?" Julian wanted to confirm, Jess gave him a weird look and went off to find the girls.

LoReLaI's RoOm

"Are you colicky?" Lorelai asked a still crying Ricky who was bright red now, his little fists shook slightly with the force of his cries. "Daddy's book said that swaddling might help, I'll go get your blanket" Lorelai walked fast over to Ricky's crib and she saw that Sean was up and just lying there. "Hold on" she told him and went back to the crying baby in her room. "I know your tummy hurts but Mommy's ears are starting to hurt also, Baby. Ok, ok, let's get you swaddled" Lorelai was in the middle of swaddling Ricky in his blanket when Sean decided to pipe in. "Damn it" Lorelai hissed. "Hold on" Lorelai said in the direction of the nursery. "Don't move" Lorelai told Ricky, she still had her sense of humor, sort of. "Why are you crying? I fed you a little while ago, you're not colicky like your brother are you?" Lorelai asked wincing, but Sean stopped crying once Lorelai held him. "You were crying for attention weren't you?" she smiled down at him and went back to Ricky.

PeTeR PiPeR PiZzA

"Ready to go?" Jess asked Sam.

"Yep…" she nodded. "I'm out of tokens anyhow" she shrugged.

"Want more?" Jess frowned.

"Nah, lets go. You can bring me back later" Sam smiled sweetly at him.

"Fine…" Jess smirked. "Let's go" Julian watched their little interaction with an annoyed look, all he could think of was how Jess acted when he was with Rory.

"Hey… hey?... Julian!" Rory called giggling. "Where are you?" she looked sweetly at him.

"Wha…?" Julian turned to look at Rory.

"Hey, we're going now" Jess told Rory and Julian narrowed his eyes at him.

"Sure, are you feeling ok?" Rory asked Sam who nodded with a big smile; Jess had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Bye Julian, nice to see you" Sam said with a smile.

"Sure" Julian said and Rory frowned.

"Later" Jess nodded at them and then guided Sam out of the restaurant.

"Are you ok, you're not feeling sick are you?" Rory touched Julian's cheek lovingly.

"Sick? Yeah a little sick" Julian nodded.

"Oh, was it the pizza?" Rory took a seat and waited for Julian to do the same, he did but a little away from Rory.

"No, not the pizza"

"Oh…" Rory thought a little. "The popcorn at the movies, or did you eat something on your flight back"

"It wasn't something I ate" Julian said a little annoyed.

"_Ok._ How do you feel exactly?"

"Nauseous"

"Are you pregnant?" Rory teased.

"Were you ever gonna tell me you dated Jess?"

"Wha…?" Rory's mouth dropped open.

LoReLaI's RoOm

Ricky had finally stopped crying and was falling asleep just like Lorelai, until Sean woke up crying.

"No" Lorelai whined. "Why do you have to eat every two hours?" a couple minutes later Ricky woke up also.

PeTeR PiPeR PiZzA

"You dated Jess"

"How did you…?"

"Sam told me, then I asked Jess and he confirmed it" Julian said a little angry. "Were you going to tell me?" Rory sighed.

"Honestly? No, I wasn't''

"What?"

"I wasn't going to tell you about Jess, because I knew you'd react this way" Rory simply said.

"Jess told Sam"

"Good for him, he knew Sam wasn't going to freak…"

"I'm not freaking" Julian said a little angry.

"Yes you are. And you're probably thinking that I'd go back to him any day now, aren't you?" Rory looked at him pointedly and he looked down blushing. "You're stupid" Rory said with a giggle.

"You two are living together" Julian said. "It's not stupid"

"He's in love with Samantha and they're having a baby together. We're not living together, we're living in the same house, there's a difference a very big one"

"What if he and Sam weren't together?"

"What, I still have you. Jess and I were in the past, it was… my bad boy phase" Rory said with a smirk. And Julian frowned. "Forget about what happened with Jess and me, it's in the past" she pouted.

"You were really not going to tell me?"

"I was really not going to tell you" Rory said with a smirk. Julian sighed.

"I guess you were right about me freaking out"

"Honey, I'm always right" Rory smiled and Julian scoffed. "What do you say to some hot wings?" Rory asked before he kissed her.

"I say: hold on one minute" Julian teased and kissed her.

ThE HoUsE

Lorelai finally had both boys asleep and she went to nap a little. She had just fallen asleep when the phone rang.

"What?" she groaned.

"Are you still sleeping?" Luke asked.

"I'm trying but I haven't been successful" Lorelai whined.

"Ok, I'm gonna be a little later than expected…" Luke said and Lorelai whined. "… there's inventory and Caesar dropped some stuff in the storage room earlier that I have to clean up now"

"Uhuh" Lorelai was practically asleep.

"Lorelai? Lorelai hang up the phone" Luke said.

"Uhuh"

"Lorelai!"

"What?" Lorelai said a little too loudly and a whimper was heard from the nursery. "Crap" she mumbled.

"Sorry" Luke said. "Now hang up the phone"

"Sure, I lo…" but Luke had hung up the phone, Lorelai sighed and went over to the nursery.

At ThE InN

"There's a reservation under my name" a voice said.

"Of course" Michel was about to leave but walked back in when he saw who was coming.

"Thank you"

"I'll show you to your room" Michel said politely with a smile.

"I understood that" the voice sounded happy for that.

WaY LaTeR At ThE HoUsE

Luke got home a little after twelve; he sat on the living room's couch for a little while. _Damn Caesar dropping syrup on the storage room floor that takes forever to clean _Luke sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose. Luke's head shot to look at the front door when it opened.

"Had fun?" Luke mumbled turning his head back to normal.

"You scared me" Rory's hand flew to her chest. "Why are you sitting there in the dark?" she walked over to the couch.

"Just go home"

"It's twenty after twelve" Rory said looking at her watch.

"Yeah I know. I had to close and clean up some syrup" Luke mumbled.

"You're sleepy aren't you?"

"MmmHmm" Luke opened his eyes. "You're home late"

"Yeah…" Rory said shyly. "… Julian showed up at the Diner and we went out" Rory looked down.

"That's nice" Luke said getting up. "I think I'm going to bed now"

"Goodnight" Rory said reaching for the remote; she checked all the channels before going upstairs to sleep.

Luke walked around in their room getting ready and trying to be as quiet as he could. Once he got into bed Lorelai shifted towards him.

"Luke?" she mumbled.

"Shh it's late, go back to sleep"

"MmmHmm" Lorelai mumbled after side glancing at the clock.

ArOuNd OnE ThIrTy Am

Lorelai shifted and groaned, she turned to look at Luke how was still sound asleep, even though both boys were crying. Instead of waking him up she walked over to tend to the twins, she thought he needed rest also since he had just gotten home not even an hour ago.

"We don't want to wake up Daddy, now do we?" Lorelai said picking them up and going over to the rocking chair.

Luke didn't wake up at all, he actually didn't even move from when Lorelai left to when she came back. Lorelai had some trouble with getting Ricky to burp and then to fall asleep.

PaSt ThReE ThIrTy

Again the boys woke up, and again Lorelai did and Luke didn't. She mumbled under her breath and got up, Luke didn't even fuss.

"Damn it" Lorelai grumbled when she tripped with her own slippers. Luke still snored the night away. "Isn't this supposed to be the nice problem free stage?" Lorelai wondered out loud.

Sean was already sleeping and Lorelai was still having trouble with Ricky, the last couple of day's he'd been having colic's and Lorelai was in the verge of losing it.

"Luke, get up" Lorelai said frustrated still carrying a crying Ricky. "Get up!" she nudged him, hard.

"What?" Luke mumbled squinting; Lorelai had turned the light on.

"Get up"

"What's your problem?" he sat up on bed rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes.

"You! You're just sleeping there while your son cries the night away and you're not even bothered by it"

"That's why you woke me up?" Luke sounded irritated. "You've been sleeping ever since I left for the Diner!"

"No I haven't! Every time I fell asleep someone woke me up!"

"That's not my fault; I only woke you up once!"

"He's driving me crazy! He doesn't stop crying!"

"Maybe if you stopped yelling" Luke said getting up, and cracked his back and neck. "Do you have any idea how tired I am?" he said annoyed.

"I think I do" Lorelai shot back.

"Why is he crying?" Luke asked taking Ricky from Lorelai, she just gave Luke a pointed look.

"Same reason as the past few days" Lorelai said walking over to the bathroom. Luke sighed and looked down at Ricky.

"Does it hurt a lot, buddy?" Luke asked walking over to the bed again. "I bet you're mad at your brother right now, huh?" Luke talked to Ricky as he pulled the sheets from the bed. "He's over there in his crib sleeping pain free, while you're here keeping Mommy and Daddy up. On the bright side, you'll be able to brag because you got to sleep with us" Luke placed Ricky in the middle between his and Lorelai's side. "I'm assuming Mommy burped you already so I'm not trying that" Luke was rubbing Ricky's tummy with one hand and offered his index finger of his other hand, Ricky sucked at Luke's finger. When Lorelai walked out of the bathroom, there was no crying heard but Ricky's legs kept stretching out and scrunching back towards his body in a pumping motion.

"He's not crying" Lorelai said in awe.

"Can you hand me a binkie?" Luke asked and Lorelai giggled because he hadn't said pacifier, and then went to the nursery.

"Here, baby" Lorelai said, Ricky cried when Luke pulled his finger away but stopped when it was replaced by the binkie. "I read your book today" Lorelai said turning off the light.

"I wrote a book?" Luke smirked.

"Ha-ha" Lorelai got in bed and raked her fingers through Ricky's hair, or the hairs she whished he had.

"Read anything good?" Luke mumbled, hand still massaging Ricky's tummy.

"Yeah, some reasons why he might have colic" Lorelai whispered. "I'll try to change what I eat, and also the twins feeding position so he won't swallow any air"

"MmmHmm" Luke mumbled and silence fell, besides Ricky's sucking and slight fussing.

"Whoa, baby" Lorelai giggled, the silence allowed them to hear Ricky pass gas through his diaper. "Feeling better?" Lorelai teased, Luke chuckled and Ricky did it again before his legs stopped pumping. "Stinky baby" Lorelai giggled. "Let's sleep, ok?" she asked an almost snoozing Ricky.

"I'll put him in his crib" Luke said getting up.

"Thanks babe" Lorelai whispered. Luke went to the nursery, placed Ricky down and took out the binkie, he didn't like the idea of them but tonight they had helped him out a lot.

The next time the twins woke up Luke also woke up to prevent another argument.

ThE NeXt DaY NoOnIsH

"Could you bring me back something?" Lorelai asked pouting; Luke was going to go and buy all he'd need to make the New Year's dinner.

"Like what?" Luke was walking around their room getting his wallet and stuff.

"Like… Peep's?"

"It's not Easter, Lorelai" he looked at her funny.

"They make Christmas Peep's now" Lorelai said with a big nod and puppy eyes.

"It's not Christmas either" Luke pointed out.

"Then if you can't finds Peep's bring me some Twizlers"

"I thought you were going to change your diet?"

"I am. When I was pregnant I ate Twizlers all the time, the boys got used to them, now that I'm not pregnant I haven't eaten them so the boys miss them" Lorelai reasoned.

"That doesn't make sense"

"It makes perfect sense to me"

"But… fine, I'll bring you back Twizlers" Luke resolved instead of fighting with her.

"Thank you" she smiled and gave him a peck before he walked out of the room.

Luke walked downstairs and past the living room where Rory was reading to the twins.

"They're nine days old, they don't understand you" Luke said.

"But it helps develop their brains" Rory shot back not taking her eyes off the twins. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Kettle Korn please"

"Sure" Luke said chucking and left, leaving Rory behind to continue reading to the boys.

"Do you think that watching TV has the same effect than reading?" Lorelai asked walking downstairs.

"No, why?" Rory turned to look at Lorelai.

"Because I feel like watching TV with my offspring's" Lorelai took a seat next to Rory on the couch, the twins on their vibrating seats in front of them.

"As long as we watch something educational" Rory said putting the book down.

"Like 'The Fairy Oddparents'?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"Yes, exactly like 'The Fairy Oddparents''' Rory said nodding.

A FeW MiNuTeS LaTeR

"Cosmo always cracks me up" Lorelai said.

"He is the best, even though he's green" Rory agreed and the doorbell rang.

"Not it!" both girls said slightly at the same time, although Rory said it first.

"Agh, fine I'll get it. Me who just had twins, me who had a C-section, me who didn't sleep well last night, me who… Chris?" Lorelai said opening the door, Christopher stood there with a somewhat big teddy bear and two presents.

"Hi" he said shyly.

"Mom, Cosmo just said the funniest thing!" Rory yelled walking over to the door. "Wanda said 'two wrongs don't make a right' and then Cosmo said… hi" Rory said shocked also.

"Cosmo said 'hi'?" Christopher asked trying to break the ice but failing, a cry from the living room did break the ice though. Chris' eyes shot to the living room. Lorelai hesitated a few seconds before going over to check on who was crying. "Hey Rory"

"What are you doing here?"

"It's kinda cold, mind if I…" he motioned to the house.

"Sure" Lorelai said reappearing with Sean in her arms.

"Mom?"

"I don't want the house to get cold because we have the door open" Lorelai explained. "Why are you here?" Lorelai asked Chris.

"I came bearing gifts" he offered Rory a box and Lorelai the bear.

"My hands are kinda busy" Lorelai said with some attitude.

"Yeah, sorry. Where's Ricky?" He asked and both Lorelai and Rory were stunned.

"How do you know their names?" Lorelai asked a little angry, Sean was still crying because he was hungry and it was a mattered of time before Ricky cried also.

"I read it on the newspaper, Sean William and John Richard, Sean and Ricky right? Born on the 20th?"

"Newspaper?" Lorelai turned to Rory who shrugged.

"The new grandson's of the prominent Richard and Emily Gilmore" Chris continued with the newspaper quote.

"What!" Lorelai's eyes popped open.

"I have the copy in the car if you want to read it, beautiful picture also"

"Picture?" Lorelai was a little white.

"Shouldn't you tend to him?" Christopher pointed to Sean who kept crying.

"There's a picture in the newspaper about the boys?" Lorelai still couldn't believe it.

"I can go get it if you want" Chris offered pointing with his thumb to the door.

"Please" Rory said and Lorelai nodded.

"I'll be right back" Christopher said and left with the bear and the other present.

"Christopher is here…" Lorelai said. "…and the boys were on a paper, a paper that made its way to Boston!"

"Mom… Sean" Rory pointed to the crying baby.

"Oh, right! I'll go get Ricky and we'll be upstairs, keep Christopher down here until I come back down you hear me?" Lorelai said walking to the living room.

"Mom, what about Dad? I mean Luke, He'll be back soon"

"Oh my God! He's not gonna take this good, shh baby I know you're hungry" Lorelai rocked Sean, she hadn't picked up Ricky yet. "Call him and send him on some errands, that'll win us some time" Lorelai said and picked up Ricky.

"What errands? I don't need anything" Rory followed Lorelai as she walked out of the living room.

"Diapers!"

"We have a diaper castle upstairs" Rory pointed out.

"Make him pick up something from Al's!"

"He hate's Al remember?"

"Sookie! Send him to the Inn and then call Sookie and have her stall him"

"Sookie sucks at lying" Rory reminded Lorelai.

"Send him to Fran's!"

"Fran is dead, remember?"

"I know, I meant the bakery. Tell him we want mocha cake"

"Think he'll bite?"

"If not mocha then try some other flavor but stall him" Lorelai was already going upstairs.

"Ok!" Rory yelled upstairs and grabbed the phone form the living room.

"I just let myself in, I hope it's…" Chris said poking his head into the living room where Rory was talking to Luke.

"…please, Dad…" she begged. "…we really want mocha cake for desert…" she whined. "…I'm not pouting…" Rory scoffed. "…ok fine, I am but only a little bit… Dad c'mon, I promise I won't let Mom have any… ok then I promise she won't have much…" Rory screeched. "…Thanks Dad! They're eating… ok, I'll tell her… bye" she hung up and turned around. "Oh uh" she whispered.

"So… Luke is bringing back some mocha cake?" Chris said trying to ignore the fact that his daughter was calling another man 'Dad'.

"Yeah, he can't say no to us"

"Who can?" Chris joked.

"I'll be right back, He asked me to tell Mom something" Rory stopped at the living room's door. "You can sit down you know, Mom will be right down, she's just feeding the boys"

"Thanks" Chris said and took a seat looking at his surroundings. The place was still high in Christmas decorations; they hadn't taken down anything because Lorelai insisted they waited until after New Year's. Chris just stared at the stockings that still hung from the fireplace, his stomach crunched at how it all looked.

UpStAiRs

"Luke, is bringing back some mocha cake" Rory announced walking into Lorelai's room.

"Good, where's Chris?"

"In the living room, he heard me call Luke 'Dad'" Rory winced and so did Lorelai.

"How did he take that?"

"I didn't give him a chance to respond, I kind of flew upstairs before he had time" Rory admitted.

"Good plan, but you can't leave him down there alone and I can't go entertain him because I'm busy here" Lorelai nodded to the two eating boys.

"Fine…" Rory sighed. "… but hurry up" Rory said sternly before leaving Lorelai's room.

DoWnStAiRs

"Want something to drink?" Rory asked walking into the living room.

"No thanks" Chris said getting up. "Look, I should go, I just came by to drop these off …" he pointed to the presents. "… and to congratulate your Mom"

"About…?"

"The twins" Christopher said in a duh voice.

"Oh, right! Well, too bad she had to feed them; she's always doing that lately"

"Yeah, babies tend to eat a lot" Chris said with a smirk _how would you know? _Rory thought but she only nodded. "Ok then… I better go" he motioned to the door. "Tell your Mom and… Luke that I said congratulations, ok?"

"Sure"

"Hope you enjoy my present" Chris smiled before seeing himself to the door. Rory picked up the presents and walked to Lorelai's room.

UpStAiRs

"He's gone" Rory said entering the room and going straight to the bed.

"That was fast"

"He said he only wanted to drop this off and congratulate you"

"Did you see the paper?" Lorelai asked.

"Not yet, you're not gonna go ballistic on grandma are you?" Rory debated weather or not she should show Lorelai the scrap of paper.

"No… depends on what they wrote" Lorelai said with a smirk.

"What about Luke?"

"What about him?"

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"About the paper or Chris?"

"Both" Rory said and Lorelai sighed.

"Yes. We promise we wouldn't keep anything from each other and this is too big to keep to myself" Lorelai resolved.

"What are you going to do with the bear?" Rory asked frowning at the big teddy bear sitting on Lorelai's bed.

"Do you need it at Yale?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"What would I need a giant teddy bear for?" Rory frowned.

"How should I know what you do with your spare time" Lorelai giggled.

"Ok then, contraire to what you might think, I don't need a giant teddy bear"

"Then what do I do with it? It so… big, and I bet it's a dust magnet" Lorelai eyed the bear wearily.

"Donate it?" Rory shrugged.

"What organization is taking in giant bears?"

"I don't know? Maybe the same people who think these bears have some reason to exist"

"What did you get?" Lorelai asked ignoring the bear for now.

"Don't know, haven't opened it yet but he did say 'enjoy' before he left" Rory said picking up the present.

"Did he say it sarcastically? Like he would of my bear?"

"No sarcasm" Rory began unwrapping. "Oh…"

"What?"

"He got me a portable CD player" Rory said picking up the unwrapped gift, Lorelai winced a little.

"That's a good present" Lorelai said.

"It is… if I hadn't gotten an ipod for Christmas from you guys" Rory sounded a little down.

"If you want, I can keep the ipod so you can keep the CD player" Lorelai offered with a smile.

"Thanks but I don't think so… nice try though" Rory smiled. "Need help with the burping?" Rory offered and Lorelai nodded.

"Who's the other gift for?" Lorelai asked looking at the other wrapped box.

"He didn't say" Rory was burping Sean because he was the easiest to burp.

"Should we open it?"

"Well yeah, I doubt it's for Luke" Rory handed Lorelai the gift, she opened it and inside were to pacifiers but instead of having the normal end where you can grab it, they had funny looking teeth. "What is it?"

"It's for the boys" Lorelai said looking at the binkies.

"Aw those things are so cool" Rory said looking at them better; one looked like beaver teeth and the other like hillbilly teeth.

"Lorelai!" Luke called.

"Oh uh" Rory said tearing her eyes from the pacifiers. "I think I'm gonna go" Rory said getting up. "I'll leave him down with Luke" Rory left the bedroom in a hurry.

"Chicken-butt!" Lorelai yelled.

DoWnStAiRs

"Luke?" Rory walked over to the kitchen. "Here…" she handed Sean to him. "Mom is upstairs with Ricky ,bye" and with that Rory left the house in a hurry. Luke stood in the kitchen with Sean fussing a little in his arms before he walked upstairs.

UpStAiRs

"Lorelai…?"

"Burp him" Lorelai instantly said before Luke had a chance to say anything else.

"_Ok" _and Luke shifted Sean around so he could burp him. "What's that?" he motioned to the bear with his head, Lorelai took a deep breath.

"Here, babe, why don't you take a seat?" Lorelai scooted a little to make room for him, Luke frown but took a seat.

"That bear was a present, and so were these" she showed him the pacifiers to which Luke snorted.

"Who bought these?"

"Umm… Chris" Lorelai whispered. Luke's head shot up from being staring at the pacifiers.

"Who?"

"Christopher" Lorelai said a little louder. "He also got Rory a CD player… which I don't think she'll use much" Lorelai added.

"Christopher? When did he…?"

"Like half an hour ago"

"Like half an hour ago what?" Luke asked with an even voice and Lorelai was starting to break.

"He came here and…"

"What!" Sean was startled a little at Luke's tone, Luke winced a little.

"He just showed up at the door with that stupid bear and the gifts. When I asked him why he was here he said it was because of the twins and the paper and Emily and then Sean cried because he was hungry so Chris left to get the paper and I took Sean and Ricky upstairs and Rory called you and then Chris heard her and they talked then he left and we opened the presents and that's when you got here" Lorelai rambled.

"What?" Luke frowned. "Wait, the whole mocha thing was to keep me from coming home?"

"Yes…" Lorelai winced. "I don't know why I made Rory do it, I panicked" Lorelai added and Luke stayed quiet.

"What did he want?" Luke asked quietly.

"Rory said he only came here to deliver the gifts and to congratulate us" Lorelai quickly said.

"Rory said?"

"I didn't talk to him after he went to the car to get the paper"

"What paper?" Luke frowned. "Could you explain the whole thing without babbling please?"

"Ok but… are you mad?" Lorelai pouted a little; Luke took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"No, I'm not mad" Luke resolved and Lorelai smiled; she leaned in and place a soft kiss on his lips before stating her 'Chris story'.

LaTeR ThAt AfTeRnOoN

Samantha was teaching Jess how to change a diaper; she was taking advantage of the fact that the boys needed a diaper change. Lorelai and Luke had no problem with having Sam and Jess change the boys diapers, even though they were only nine days old both Lorelai and Luke were already tired of the whole diaper thing.

"Shouldn't you be cooking?" Lorelai asked Luke who was relaxing on their bed.

"No" Luke grumbled.

"Shouldn't you be at the Diner?"

"No"

"Shouldn't you…"

"Shouldn't you be letting me rest?" Luke asked annoyed.

"No" Lorelai imitated his grumbled, the doorbell rang but they ignored it until they heard Rory's shriek.

DoWnStAiRs

"What?" Luke rushed downstairs, almost tripping twice, to see what was wrong.

"Mia!" Lorelai said happily and ran past Luke to go hug Mia.

"So it is true" Mia said hugging Lorelai. "You two shacked up" she sounded amused and relieved. "Lucas, where are your manners?" Mia frowned at him once Lorelai pulled back from the hug.

"Yes, Lucas, where?" Lorelai teased.

"Hi, Mia" Luke smirked and also hugged her.

"Hey, Mom, Mia's here" Rory said walking towards them from the living room carrying Ricky, Jess trailed behind her carrying Sean with Sam by his side.

"I noticed" Lorelai answered.

"Oh my…" Mia said looking at the boys. "Somebody's been busy" Lorelai smiled and Luke blushed.

"Want something to drink?'' Luke asked trying to get away from there.

"Some tea would be good right about now" Mia said. "Thank you, Lucas" Mia added once Luke started walking away. "Care to fill me in?" Mia turned her attention to Lorelai.

"Why don't we go to the living room before the questioning begins?" Lorelai offered and they all went back to the living room.

Mia had questioned Lorelai and Luke about their relationship and about the twins. Then she moved on to Jess and getting to know Sam, Mia had taken their news _way _better than Liz had. Lorelai and Luke were tending to the twins when Mia started the questioning with Rory. The doorbell rang and Rory seemed to smile but at the same time worry. Jess smirked and went to open the door knowing who it was.

"Julian! How's it going man!" Jess asked loudly enough so everybody in the living room could hear.

"Umm… fine, thanks. Is Rory here?" Julian seemed a little scared at Jess right now.

"She's in the living room" Jess smirked.

"Ok, thanks" Julian walked over to the living room. "Hey Rory" Julian smiled at her.

"My, my, my Rory, who's this lovely young man?" Mia asked and both Rory and Julian blushed.

"Mia, this is Julian. Julian, this is Mia" Rory introduced them. "We're dating" Rory told Mia.

UpStAiRs

"I'm guessing it's not due to air swallowing" Lorelai said referring to Ricky's colic; it was the first time since he had woken them up the night before.

"How do you know?" Luke asked looking down at Ricky; the boys were in the middle of Luke and Lorelai's bed, Sean was just lying there blinking next to Ricky who was crying and pumping his legs just like he had the night before.

"Because he's still getting them"

"Maybe it was because of your diet, just because you ate differently today doesn't mean all the other crap is out of your system now. You're ok?"

"It breaks my heart hearing him cry like that" Lorelai pouted. She had tried giving him a pacifier just like Luke had before but Ricky didn't want one now.

"Why don't you go downstairs with Mia and I'll take care of Ricky?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I heard the door earlier and I'm sure that was Julian…" Luke said smirking. "Just take Sean with you so I can focus on Ricky"

"You're the best" Lorelai smiled and kissed him.

"Remember that the next time you feel like waking me up in the middle of the night" Luke told her while she grabbed Sean.

"Sorry" she winced a little and then kissed him again. "Thanks" with that she left.

"Ok, kid, let's relax"

DoWnStAiRs

"Ease off the boy, Mia" Lorelai said walking into the living room.

"I'm just getting to know him" Mia defended.

"Right. I can't believe you started grilling him without me"

"Mom" Rory whined.

"I'm just kidding; you know Luke and I already grilled him"

"Oh, that's much better" Rory rolled her eyes, Jess snorted. "As fun as this is, we need to get going" Rory said getting up.

"Sure kid" Lorelai said.

"I'll see you later, I hope?" Mia asked.

"Yes" Rory smiled and kissed Mia's cheek. "Bye"

"It was nice meeting you" Julian said politely.

"That's a lie and I appreciate it" Mia said with a smile. "He's a good one" she whispered to Rory.

"I know" Rory said back and Julian blushed.

"But he's way too colorful" Mia added, with that Rory and Julian left.

"Lorelai, is Luke dealing with Ricky?" Jess asked.

"Yeah"

"I have to go then" Jess said and got up.

"Are you closing?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, though I should help out a bit. See you later" he told Sam and kissed her goodbye and Sam pouted when he pulled back. "Unless you want to come with me?" she bit her lower lip and smiled. "Let's go then"

"Don't do dirty stuff in the storage room" Lorelai warned. "Cause that's been done before" she added and even though they were by the door she could hear Jess' 'aw geez'.

"The storage room?" Mia asked with raised eyebrows and Lorelai looked at the floor with a sheepish grin. "Now that we're alone, care to tell me about your relationship?" Lorelai smiled and started telling Mia everything.

LaTeR

"Lorelai, you look great" Mia said. "I can't believe you just had these boys barely nine days ago"

"Nice try, Mia" Lorelai said shyly. Mia kept playing with baby Sean who was asleep in her arms, Luke hadn't been back down yet, and Lorelai had gone upstairs to tell him Jess was dealing with the Diner.

"I mean it, you were always so pretty"

"Are you coming on to me?" Lorelai teased.

"And always had a weird sense of humor, how does Luke deal with that?"

"I don't know" Lorelai shrugged, she loved the sight before her; Mia cuddling Sean just like she had cuddled Rory when she was a little baby.

"And we were successful" Luke said walking downstairs carrying a sleeping Ricky.

"You're a miracle worker" Lorelai said in awe and took the baby from him.

"That I am. Mia, am I to assume you'll stay for dinner?" Luke raised an eyebrow towards her.

"Yes, Mia, please?" Lorelai pouted.

"I guess I can stay a while longer" Mia said looking at the clock.

"Yay" Lorelai whispered as she didn't want to wake either of the boys up. "So, where are you staying?"

"Oh at this charming Inn" Mia said and Lorelai felt a little bad that she didn't say at the Dragonfly.

"Oh" Lorelai said, Mia could tell something was up.

"It is very beautiful, although the receptionist is a putz" Mia smirked and suddenly Luke knew what she was doing.

"I'll go start dinner" and he left them alone.

"Really?" Lorelai was starting to catch up.

"Yes, but the food makes up for the receptionist, and the place is just beautiful"

"Do I know this place?" Lorelai played along, or at least she thought she was.

"I really doubt you've been there in a while" Mia said with a serious face.

"Oh, umm… what's it called?"

"Oh! The name is just too cute… 'The Dragonfly''' Mia said and lifted her hands as if painting a picture while saying the name.

"Mia!" Lorelai smiled brightly. "You're staying there? How come I didn't know?"

"Michel doesn't talk to you that much and I did my best to evade Sookie" Mia smiled proudly. "The place is beautiful, Lorelai, you should be proud"

"Thank you, it means so much that you like it, and I am proud" Lorelai said shyly.

"I love what you did to it"

"How long have you been staying there?" Lorelai was intrigued that she hadn't known that Mia was staying at the Dragonfly.

"I got here yesterday afternoon"

"I can't believe nobody saw you, or if they did, I can't believe nobody told me" Lorelai sounded amazed. "Are you staying for New Years? Because we're having dinner here, Buddy and Maisy are gonna come and we're going to celebrate" Lorelai said, she hadn't told her about the engagement yet and if Mia stayed for New Years she could tell her them along with Buddy and Maisy.

"I leave tomorrow, a little after noon" Mia said. "I would've like to have stayed, it's been forever since I last saw Buddy and Maisy but I can't"

"Oh" Lorelai said a little sad.

"I was actually just passing by and thought I could drop by to see how my girls were, I didn't think I'd be the one surprised. Lorelai and Luke living together in his old house with Rory, Jess, his pregnant girlfriend, and with new born twins" Mia said a little surprised.

"I know what you mean; I still sometimes think I'm dreaming. If somebody had told me lest year what it would be like right now, I would've called them crazy" Lorelai admitted. There was a little silence that Lorelai broke tentatively. "Especially… the part of… Luke… and Christmas"

"He celebrated Christmas?" Mia teased.

"Umm… yeah. Not only celebrated but participate also" Lorelai said shyly.

"Oh my, did he dress like a Santa for the twins?" Mia asked shocked.

"No…" Lorelai giggled. "… but he will next year" Lorelai made a mental note.

"Poor Lucas" Mia mumbled.

"I was actually talking about something else" Lorelai returned to her original train of thought. Since Mia was leaving and not spending New Years there Lorelai thought it'd be better to tell her now.

"Oh, so what happened at Christmas?"

"Luke proposed" Lorelai simply said, she even surprised herself at how easily it had come out.

"He…?" Mia was interrupted.

"Lorelai! What did you do to my spatula!" Luke shrieked from the kitchen and startled Sean. Lorelai winced a little and Mia gave her a weird look.

"Nothing?" Lorelai called back unconvincingly, she stood up, passed Ricky to Mia and made a run to the office.

"Where is she?" Luke asked walking into the living room, melted spatula in hand.

"Through there" Mia pointed at the office. When Lorelai heard Luke approaching she ran to the office's bathroom that also leads to the hall way beside the staircase. Luke walked into the empty office then to the bathroom that Lorelai had just left and ran towards the stairs.

"Lorelai!" Luke saw her foot disappear on the stairs and followed her. Mia smiled on the other room and whispered to the twins 'your parents are crazy'.

"I didn't leave your spatula on the grill!" Lorelai shrieked closing the door to their room, but Luke got in through the nursery.

"I never said you left it there" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ok fine! I was making a grilled cheese sandwich but then one of the boy's cried so I went to check it out and by the time I came back the spatula was a goner and my sandwich was done" Lorelai babbled, Luke narrowed his eyes and her then smirked.

"You made a sandwich?"

"Yes" Lorelai said shyly with a cutesy smiled.

"And you killed my spatula in the process?" he frowned at her, and she nodded seductively. "I guess it's better than burning down the house" Luke walked closer to her.

"Yes it is" she whispered as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "Mia's downstairs" Lorelai said when she saw Luke leaning in closer.

"MmmHmm" Luke mumbled before kissing her.

"Mmmm" he kissed her slowly and sweetly, which made her melt.

"We need to go back before Mia thinks I killed you with my melted spatula" Luke whispered once he pulled back an inch or so.

"Wait, wait, wait" Lorelai said when Luke pulled back more.

"What?" his eyebrows rose. Lorelai kissed him again.

"There, lets go" and she left, leaving him standing there gasping for air.

A LiTtLe LaTeR

"Are you ok with Jess' situation?" Mia asked after Lorelai had showed her the Christmas video. Lorelai frowned at the question. "The last time I was here you were less than thrilled with him living here" Mia reminded Lorelai and she looked down.

"That was before… that was a different Jess" Lorelai said. "He's changed and I'm proud of what he's doing and where he's going"

"Will you look at you, that's a big change" Mia teased and Lorelai blushed a little. "What about this Samantha girl?"

"She is a great girl, she comes from my old world so I can relate to how she was feeling when she told her parents. I want to be there for them like you were there for me. Jess and Sam have a very clear idea of what they want their lives to be, and that's half the battle conquered"

"You sound proud" Mia pointed out and, again, Lorelai blushed.

"Dinner!" Luke called from the kitchen.

ThAt NiGhT

"You'll call before you leave, right?" Lorelai asked, they were saying goodbye to Mia.

"Yes" Mia said kissing one boy goodbye and then the other one.

"And you'll come back to visit, right?" Rory asked they were waiting for her to get home and as soon as she did Mia said she was off.

"Yes, I'll visit more, after all I have to keep a close eye on these kids" Mia motioned to Luke and Lorelai and not at the twins.

"Funny" Lorelai said. "Don't take so long to visit. We expect you here at least for the wedding"

"I wouldn't miss that for the world" Mia reassured.

"It was so good to see you again" Rory said hugging Mia tightly.

"Honey, let Mia breathe" Lorelai pulled Rory off.

"Sorry" Rory said shyly. "Hey, Dad, was there any leftovers?" Rory turned to Luke and Lorelai saw Mia's shocked expression.

"Yeah, they're in the fridge and try not to burn anything"

"I haven't, Mom is the one who burnt your spatula" Rory said then turned to Mia. "Bye" she gave her one last hug before going to the kitchen.

"Rory!" Lorelai shrieked at the spatula comment and Luke smirked.

"I better go there before she hurts herself" Luke pointed to the kitchen. "Mia, it was great seeing you here" Luke gave her a quick hug.

"It was nice seeing you so happy Lucas" Mia said and Luke blushed before leaving to go help Rory.

"I love it when you make him feel uncomfortable" Lorelai said with a big smile.

"You look pretty happy yourself" Mia pointed out and Lorelai looked at her shoes. "You have a wonderful family here" Mia said and then heard Rory whine out 'Dad'. "Take care of them and yourself"

"I will" Lorelai smiled.

"And congratulations on that beautiful Inn of yours"

"You have no idea what hearing you say that means to me"

"I have an idea" Mia winked at her before she actually left.

NeW YeArs EvE ArOuNd TwO Pm

"Dude, she just got hotter" Jake told Luke, they were watching a game on TV in the living room and Lorelai had just walked out carrying the twins, Jake had followed her with his eyes all the way until she got out of sight.

"Stop it" Luke grumbled annoyed. Jake had been staring at Lorelai ever since he and his date arrived there for lunch, and frankly Luke was tired of it.

"You are very lucky to have a girlfriend who looks like that ten days after having your twins"

"Drop it"

"Does she have a sister?"

"No"

"Hot cousin or aunt? Oh man, is her Mom hot? How old is Rory?"

"Stop right there" Luke said with gritted teeth and Jake just smirked and took a swing from his beer.

ThE diNiNg RoOm

"Sorry, I had to change the twins' diapers" Lorelai said taking a seat across form Brittany, Jake's date.

"You have twins?" the girls seemed abnormally perky.

"No, only one is mine but we don't know which one yet because they're identical"

"Oh my God, and what are you going to do about that?" Brittany seemed really worried.

"We're gonna keep them both, for now" Lorelai teased _is she for real? _Lorelai thought.

"You are so generous" Brittany seemed touched.

"So… how long have you and Jake been dating?" Lorelai changed the subject.

"Today is our first date" the girl said happily while she popped her gum.

"What?"

"Yeah, we just met in a night club last night but it must be going very well if he's bringing me to meet his family"

"His family?"

"Well yeah, isn't Leo his brother?" Brittany asked pointing to the living room.

"You mean Luke? No, Luke is not Jake's brother, they're just friends"

"Oh, sorry, I must've misunderstood. You see, we were kind of busy when he told me our plans for tonight" she admitted.

"Busy? I thought you two just met last night"

"Well yeah, we've been together ever since. I was wearing this last night" Brittany said and then giggled.

"Umm, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty one… next week, but shh don't tell anyone"

"Does Jake know how old you are?"

"Of course he does, he's the one who said to keep it quiet"

"Aha" Lorelai nodded. "And how old is Jake?" Lorelai asked, she already knew, Jake was actually a year older than Luke.

"Oh! He's a little older" Brittany said. "But not that much, he's twenty five but looks wiser doesn't he?" Brittany kind of dozed off.

"Oh he looks way beyond his twenty five years" Lorelai said. "Could you excuse me a minute?"

"Are you gonna go see if you can tell the difference between the twins?"

"Umm… yeah, that's what I'm gonna go do" Lorelai said and left the dinning room walking over to the living room. "Luke?"

"Hello there beautiful" Jake winked at her.

"Yeah whatever…" Lorelai waved him off. "Hey, Luke, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure" Luke frowned a little and got up.

"Dairy Queen's got nothing on your shake!" Jake called after Lorelai, he was a little tipsy and Luke was really starting to convince himself that tipsy or not Jake was gonna get his ass kicked today.

"You're pushing it" Luke glared at Jake who just snorted then smirked. Lorelai dragged Luke up to their room so nobody could hear them, downstairs Jake went to the kitchen to grab another beer and do a little kissin' with Brittany.

UpStAiRs

"Do you know how old Jake said he was?" Lorelai asked once their door closed.

"No" Luke sighed; Jake was getting on his nerves _that's why I hate dealing with a drunk Jake _Luke thought, but they had no other option he had popped up in their door a little short of an hour ago.

"Twenty five, he told that girl that he was twenty five!"

"So?"

"She's twenty! She' younger than Rory and stupider than Davie!"

"That's a little harsh" Luke focused on the Davie part and tried to ignore the Rory part since Jake had asked Rory's age a little earlier.

"I told her we were keeping both twins because we didn't know which of the two were mine, and she bought it! They just met last night! And she's still wearing the same clothes, she told me!"

"Relax, that's how Jake gets when he's drunk… and horny" Luke added. "The older he gets, the younger his dates get"

"That's sick" Lorelai said. "Geez, this thing is killing me!" Lorelai said squirming, she'd been wearing a brace for a while now, it helped her so her stitches won't break while she carried both boys, plus it held back the jiggling tummy she still had and felt a little ashamed of.

"Take it off"

"No, I hate the way I look without it" Lorelai said quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Luke frowned.

"My stomach looks gross, my shirts look wrong on me and then I have this hideous scar. There is no way I'm taking this thing off even if it itches like crazy"

"Unbelievable" Luke said and walked closer to her leaving a few inches between them. "Your stomach is not gross, you look hot in whatever you wear and that scar is there because of our son, there is nothing hotter than thinking of that" Luke whispered and he slowly undid her brace.

"You have to say that" Lorelai pouted.

"No I don't" Luke said and threw the brace on the bed; he slowly ran his hand over her stomach.

"Don't" Lorelai pulled back a little.

"Did I hurt you? I don't think I touched your cut but if I did I'm sorry" Luke said worriedly.

"You didn't hurt me…" Lorelai reassured. "I just don't want you to get grossed out or something" Luke shook his head.

"There is no way you could gross me out" he stated and again placed his hand softy on her belly avoiding the cut. "Don't feel ashamed or doubt yourself. You're still the same person you were before getting pregnant"

"I don't feel the same" Lorelai whispered.

"Ok then, you're not, you're even better now" Luke said and kissed her. "Now we have to go downstairs before they do something NC17 like" Lorelai made a face at that but they both went downstairs and found that Jake had laid Brittany across the top of the table and they were making out. "Could you not do that here!" Luke said angrily.

"Chill, man, relax" Jake said and sounded tipsier than before, he was nearing drunk now. "Have a beer…" he motioned with his bottle. "Oops I'm on empty, be a good brother and fill me up"

"See they _are _brothers" Brittany said.

"I think you've had more than enough beers" Luke said.

"Dude! Its New Years Eve, tomorrow we start over with a clean slate! That means that tonight we celebrate! Right babe?" Jake turned to Brittany.

"Clean slate" she nodded.

"See, now fill me up" Jake said; Luke turned to Lorelai and she shrugged and went to the kitchen to get something to drink for herself. "On second thought, I'll get it myself" Jake went over to the kitchen.

"Jake" Luke said warningly.

"You look different" Jake told Lorelai frowning and looking at her from head to toe.

"You're drunk" was all Lorelai said.

"Weren't you like 2 sizes smaller a minute ago?" Jake narrowed his eyes at her. Lorelai ignored him and reached up to the cup board to grab a glass. "Whoa! What the hell is that thing? You look like Frankenstein gone bad" Lorelai instantly pulled her arms back and crossed them over her stomach. "Too damn bad I didn't meet you before the twins happened; now I'll never know what you looked like in a bikini without that thing across your gut" Jake said with a disgusted look, at the moment Jake said gut Lorelai pictured an old man's beer gut and winced.

"Get out!" Luke said.

"Wha…?" Jake seemed confused.

"Get out of my house! You'll not come here and insult my fiancé and think you'll get away with it just because you're an asshole!" Luke took threatening steps towards Jake; Lorelai kept hugging herself and looking at the ground.

"Dude…"

"God help me Jake but if you don't leave you'll start of the New Year in the hospital" Luke said clenching his fists.

"Gee relax, I'm going. Brianna let's go" Jake said.

"Umm… my name is…"

"Now!" Jake said and stormed out of the house.

"Good luck figuring out which boy is yours and which isn't" Brittany said before closing the door behind her.

"Hey?" Luke asked and pulled Lorelai towards him, she took in a shaky breath. "Jake is an idiot" he whispered.

"He's right" Lorelai mumbled holding back tears.

"No he's not"

"I'm Frankenstein gone bad" Lorelai was full on crying now.

"No you're not"

"Who are you kidding?" Lorelai snapped. "I'm fat and deformed and gross and you should go looking for a Brittany of your own!"

"You're stupid, you know that?" Luke said smirking and Lorelai pulled back appalled.

"You better explain yourself"

"How many times am I gonna have to tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Tsk" Lorelai snorted.

"Do you have any idea how sexy it is knowing how you got that scar? Its there because of _my _son, a son you carried for months, who you loved and cared for. And it wasn't only him, there were two! You gave me two beautiful healthy boys"

"And it only cost us my body"

"Baby, you're still unbelievably gorgeous and it's only been ten days"

"You called me baby" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Yes I did" Luke smirked.

"Are you still gonna feel the same way about the scar in a few days… weeks… months… years?" Lorelai asked a little afraid of the answer.

"Always" Luke whispered and kissed her.

"Geez! I thought we agreed on no PDA's in the common rooms" Jess' voice suddenly said.

"Sorry" Lorelai said pulling back and whipping her tears away, Jess saw that and frowned. "I'll go check on the twins" Lorelai left the kitchen quickly and Luke smiled.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"Umm, nothing, never mind. You're home early"

"Yeah, everything's closed today" Jess shrugged it off and left Luke alone.

A LiTtLe LaTeR

Rory, Jess and Sam were home and getting ready for dinner. Lorelai had placed the brace back on and got dressed herself before going over to the twins. Luke was downstairs getting everything ready before Maisy and Buddy got there.

"Rory…?" Lorelai called from the nursery.

"Yeah?" Rory's head popped from the doorway.

"When Buddy and Maisy get here could you please…''

"Not tell them about the engagement? I won't, I already told you" Rory reassured her, Lorelai had bugged everybody not to tell Buddy and Maisy about it because she wanted to show them the Christmas video and have them see Luke propose before they knew anything about it.

"Promise?"

"Yes, can I go now?"

"Yeah, yeah… oh! Can you send Sam in here please?" Lorelai asked and Rory nodded.

"You wanted to see me?" Samantha asked a little later walking into the nursery.

"Yes. When Buddy and Maisy…" Lorelai started.

"We won't say anything" Sam cut her off.

"I already bugged you before, huh?"

"Yes, several times"

"Sorry" Lorelai winced. "Could you remind Jess?" Lorelai asked and Sam giggled.

"I'll tell him" she nodded. "Do you need help here?" Sam pointed at the twins.

"No thanks, I got it covered. You can go, and tell Jess…"

"Not to mention the engagement, I will" Sam said before leaving.

"What about you…?" Lorelai asked the boys, Sean lazily opened his eyes. "… you won't say anything right?" Sean closed his eyes. "I'll hold you to that mister" Lorelai threatened, picked up both boys and walked downstairs.

DoWnStAiRs

"Stop annoying them" Luke said from the kitchen when he heard Lorelai mumbled things to the boys as she took them to the living room.

"I don't annoy the twins. Talking to them helps develop their brains" Lorelai pointed back. Luke walked over to the living room.

"I meant the _other _three kids" Luke smirked.

"I'm not annoying them…" Lorelai scoffed. "I just want to surprise Buddy and Maisy" she pouted.

"I know you do, and they will be, just stop annoying them" Luke said sternly.

"Fine" Lorelai sighed, Luke gave her a peck before the door bell rang and Lorelai shrieked while jumping a little. "Not a word" Lorelai warned him before she went over to open the door.

"Lorelai, it's nice…" Buddy started but was interrupted.

"We're engaged! Luke proposed on Christmas!" Lorelai said very fast and jumping up and down. Luke smiled and shook his head over at where he was, in the living room keeping an eye on the boys.

"Oh my…" Maisy was speechless and reached over to look at Lorelai's ring. "Look Buddy, our boy finally did it"

"Never thought the day would come" Buddy said.

"I heard that" Luke said from the living room.

"Are you hiding, Lucas?" Maisy asked still with a big smiled.

"No, I'm kinda busy with the twins" Luke said.

"The boys!" Maisy dropped Lorelai's hand and went over to the living room.

"And there goes the engagement celebration" Lorelai said with a smirk.

"She's flaky" Buddy waved it off. "Congratulations" he said sincerely.

"Thanks…" Lorelai said and smiled. "Go see them already" Lorelai said with a giggle, she knew Buddy was dieing to see the twins again. He and Maisy only saw them for a few minutes right after they were born before they left on their trip.

"Really? You don't want to celebrate the engagement"

"Go" Lorelai pointed at the living room and that's all it took for Buddy to disappear from the foyer. She followed him into the living room and saw that they both now cuddling a boy each.

"You told" Luke teased her.

"They grilled it out of me" Lorelai said innocently.

"Right"

AfTeR DiNnEr

Lorelai was upstairs with the twins. In the living room Rory, Jess, Buddy, and Samantha were watching a movie while Luke and Maisy were cleaning up in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Maisy suddenly asked.

"What?" Luke frowned at her.

"There's something wrong isn't there?" Luke sighed.

"Do you remember Jake?"

"Your friend?" Luke nodded. "Of course I remember him. You once asked your Mom if you could trade Liz for him, she didn't take it too well"

"I don't remember that" Luke said with a smirk.

"You got grounded and weren't allowed to play with Jake for a week that was when you ran away from home and got grounded more for that" Maisy said laughing a little.

"Oh yeah" Luke said in a remembering tone.

"How is Jake doing?" Maisy returned to the main topic. She saw how Luke's mood instantly changed.

"He's an ass" Luke said without thinking. "Sorry"

"Wow, that's a big change of opinion from when you were little, what happened?"

"He hits on Lorelai, and on Rory, he insulted Lorelai, and he's dating these girls… they're younger than Rory! He changed… wait, scratch that, he didn't change he acts like he's still a teenager" Luke ranted.

"Wow, well, you changed also"

"I grew up"

"You changed; your priorities are different now"

"I'm a father…" Luke said with a hint of awe in his voice. "…my priorities had to change, besides, I never acted like that"

"Like how? Drunk"

"No. I meant… he came here drunk and with a girl he had just met, then he goes off hitting on Lorelai and asking for Rory's age, and then he insults Lorelai and makes her cry" he was getting angry again. Maisy didn't know what to say. "I don't think I've ever wanted to punch somebody so much before in my life"

"You punched him?"

"No I didn't punch him, I wanted to, but instead I just yelled at him and kicked him out. Think I should have punched him?"

"No, I think you handled it well"

"You don't even know the real story" Luke pointed out.

"No, but I know he insulted Lorelai enough to make her cry, you were right to kick him out"

"I guess" Luke shrugged. "It's still bothering me though"

"Don't let it; odds are he doesn't even remember what happened"

"I don't see how that's better"

"Me neither, but I though it could help" Maisy said and Luke smirked.

ArOuNd MiDnIgHt

They were all in the living room watching that Dick Clarks Rocking Eve thing and they were about to go live to the ball drop.

On the couch were Buddy and Maisy with Rory next to them, she was watching the boys who were chilling in their vibrating seats in front of her. Luke was on one of the lazy boys, Lorelai had been sitting on his lap a little earlier but now she was slightly jumping up and down in tone with the count down. Samantha was sitting on the other lazy boy and Jess had gone to get her something to drink.

"…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" Lorelai said excitedly and Luke chuckle, Lorelai smacked him before leaning down to kiss him, Jess handed Sam her drink before kissing her, Buddy pecked Maisy, and since Julian was not there Rory had kissed both boys on the forehead.

"Not even two weeks old and you've already had two major holidays" Rory told the twins.

"That's because they're _so _cool" Lorelai told Rory before hugging her briefly, and then she placed a kiss on the twins.

HaLf An HoUr LaTeR

Right after Buddy and Maisy had stopped saying their goodbyes they noticed how much snow had actually fallen during the time they were there.

"You're snowed in" Lorelai said.

"It's not that bad" Buddy said.

"You're not driving in that, the roads are icy and dangerous" Luke said.

"Luke…" Buddy started but Lorelai interrupted him.

"Why don't you stay in the guest room, you can be our first guests!" Lorelai got excited.

"We couldn't" Maisy said.

"You're not driving home in that" Luke said sternly. "The guest room is new but it's livable, although the boys might wake you up a couple times at night if you're a light sleeper"

"We don't want to put you out, especially with the boys and everything" Maisy said.

"You're not. Now come on, I'll show you the room" Lorelai said happily. Buddy and Maisy looked at each other and shrugged, then followed Lorelai upstairs.

ArOuNd ThReE Am

Luke was walking in circles around the living room with Ricky; Luke didn't want to wake anybody else up.

"Having problems?" a voice asked and startled Luke.

"Did we wake you up?" Luke asked wincing.

"Nah…" Maisy waved it off. "I came down here for a glass of water…" Luke nodded. "He has some lungs"

"Yeah, that's Lorelai's fault"

"I wouldn't say that. I remember a boy who used to cry day in and day out" she smirked.

"What?"

"You drove your parents crazy the first couple of months. They looked horrible, you wouldn't let them sleep, you just cried and cried and cried"

"No I didn't" Luke scoffed.

"Of course you did, you won't remember, but you did" Maisy took Ricky from Luke.

"Really? So this is pay back?"

"Most likely. I bet your parents would've mock you mercilessly for this"

"Good to know" Luke smirked.

"But they'd be proud" Maisy said.

"Thanks. I'll take him upstairs…" Luke took Ricky back. "…last time he calmed down when he fell asleep with us"

_**

* * *

Please review! And send me some ideas cause I'm starting to drive on empty here.**_

_**If you like NC17 stuff go to my LJ I have a new story there. L&L of course.  
If you like Crazy stuff go to mine and Kylie's LJ Crazy N' Special (you can find the link on mine or Kylie's LJ)**_

_**And once again, say what you thought!**_


	35. Baby Pictures and Luke's present

**Hi Kylie, I finally updated!**

**Sorry for the delay, hopefully you'll like this.**

**PEN & PAD**

* * *

MiD JaNuArY 

Lorelai was stomach down on her bed; the twins were lying there also, only in their diapers.

"Look…" Lorelai lifted Sean's little arm in the air, both boys had their eyes fixed on Lorelai. "…it's your brother's arm…" Lorelai waved it in front of Ricky. "… and look, you have one too" Lorelai grabbed Ricky's arm and lifted it.

"Lorelai…?" Luke called from the nursery.

"Yes, they're wearing that; and no, I'm not changing my mind" Lorelai answered still playing with the twin's arms.

"But…"

"Give it up, Luke" Lorelai sing sang. "Wow, Daddy is very crabby today"

"I'm not crabby…" he walked into the room carrying the twin's outfits. "I just don't know why you insist on dressing them like me for this"

"Because we are going to the Mall, and we are going to take pictures, and we want to look cute" Lorelai answered in a baby voice.

"Lorelai…"

"And because we will be one month old tomorrow" Lorelai added and waved the twin's hands more.

"Fine…" Luke sighed. "But when you're older and you feel like choking you're mother because she's showing your first girlfriend all the baby pictures… remember this day" he told the boys.

"Nice honey. But they're not gonna whine about pictures where they were dressed like their Daddy, they're gonna whine about the pictures where they're naked"

"Don't take naked pictures''

"Why not? They're cute, especially now that they have a belly button and not that gross stomp" Lorelai made a face and sat up. "A little competition?" she asked pulling Ricky closer to her and grabbing his clothes.

"No, you always win, I don't know how you do it but you always win" Luke said grabbing Sean and his clothes.

"Oh! That's because I have a stern talk with them every time you're at the Diner" Lorelai teased.

"Nice, and what do you talk about?" they were changing them.

"About how Mommy is always right, and she's beautiful, and if they're gonna cry they should do it when they're Daddy is here" she added with a smirk.

"I'm done" Luke suddenly said and picked up Sean.

"Hey! That's not fair! You distracted me" she pouted Luke smirked and placed Sean back on the bed.

"I'll go get their bag" he left Lorelai to finish dressing them. When Luke walked back to their room, both boys were ready and were wearing little caps. "Hey! You never said anything about caps"

"Luke, you do know that when dressing like you a baseball cap is a must" Lorelai told him while she got ready.

"Pick different outfits for the next pictures" Luke said annoyed and went to the bed to wait for Lorelai.

ThE CaR

"The book said that if we talk to them and show them they had legs, and arms and stuff, it would help; I never thought it'd help this much" Lorelai said looking to the back seat. Ricky was asleep and Sean had been crying until he found his hand and began sucking at it.

"I don't know how I feel about them sucking on their hands" Luke said looking at Sean through the rearview mirror.

"Hey, as long as it keeps them quiet I don't mind"

"So… do _you _know you also have hands?"

"Are you trying to tell me to shut up?"

"No" Luke said sarcastically, Lorelai playfully punched his side.

By the time they got to the Mall both boys were up.

"You do know that it's the man's job to push the strolled, right? Especially this one because it's bigger than normal" Lorelai said while strapping the boys in.

"I thought our job was to carry the bags while you shop" Luke said amused.

"That too, good thing men are strong and capable to handle everything" Lorelai smirked and passed him the diaper bag.

"Yeah, good thing" Luke said hanging the diaper bag on his shoulder and locking up the car. "We're here just for the pictures, right?"

"Umm… sure honey" Lorelai patted his shoulder before walking off.

"Lorelai, it's just the pictures!" Luke said walking after her pushing the stroller.

After an hour of being at the Mall they still had to take the pictures. Lorelai said that since the boys had cried before, they needed a little time for their faces to 'de-puff' themselves.

"Lorelai, come on, if we keep waiting they'll start crying again" Luke said annoyed, they were 'window' shopping because Lorelai didn't want to go in and try stuff on because she didn't have her old figure back.

"Gee suddenly you're all eager to have the pictures taken" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"I just wanna get it over with so we can leave" Luke grumbled.

"Fine, let's go take the pictures so we can go eat something" Lorelai said and started walking to where the store was.

"Yeah, wait, what? I never agreed to eat anything" Luke followed.

"What, honey? I can't hear you" Lorelai teased and walked faster knowing Luke would never push the stroller running.

"Not funny" Luke called and then blushed because a lot of people turned to look at him.

When Luke got to the picture place he saw Lorelai glancing at all the different backgrounds available.

"Lorelai…" Luke said in a threatening voice and glaring but she couldn't see the glare.

"What background do you want?" Lorelai ignored his tone of voice.

"Does my opinion really matter?" Luke asked after sighing.

"It might, we'll never know" Lorelai shrugged. "I like this one…" Lorelai pointed to the forest one.

"No" Luke simply said.

"What, why?"

"Because you're only picking that based upon the outfits"

"Damn! You know me too well" Lorelai muttered. "Ok then, how about the light-blue-heaven-like background?" she asked and Luke looked at it.

"It's ok" he shrugged.

"Loving the enthusiasm, Hon" Lorelai smiled at him before going to the attendant and telling him what they wanted.

"This is why you need to learn to walk soon, that way you can run away from Mommy when she tries this again" Luke was squatted down next to the stroller talking to the boys.

"Luke, come on" Lorelai followed the guy over to a separated room.

They went to the room and while the guy found the background Lorelai made sure the boys didn't have anything oozing out of them. Once the background was set, Lorelai and Luke placed the boys on some pillows; they arranged them in 'their cutest position', Lorelai's words.

"Over here" Lorelai called waving her hand behind the camera to try and get the boy's attention, she had Ricky's but Sean was looking over at Luke. "Hey you! Sean, honey, look at Mommy" Lorelai waved more. "Luke, come over here" Lorelai pulled Luke to stand next to her.

"Geez!" Luke said as he stumbled over to her. "Why'd you do that?"

"There, take the picture" Lorelai said. Both boys were looking over at the camera, in a sort of trans.

Luke, Lorelai, and the twins went over to the food court to waste some time, they had to wait half an hour for the pictures to be ready.

"Did we have to get so many copies?" Luke whined.

"Yes, unless you want to explain to the town folk why some of them got pictures and others didn't" Lorelai explained between bites.

"Fine" Luke sighed. "But I'm not gonna go giving out pictures either" he grumbled.

"I already told you, you won't have to"

"Just making sure you remember that"

They had actually liked how the pictures had turned out, you could see both of the boy's faces, and their eyes, which Lorelai was hoping kept their blue color. The twins didn't have weird looks, or weird things oozing out of them.

"That background really suited them" Lorelai kept admiring the pictures the whole drive back to their house.

"Let me guess: it brought the blue in their eyes?" Luke teased.

"Well, even though you're mocking me, yes that's why it suits them" Luke chuckled and the twins started crying. "They don't approve of your mocking"

"Actually I think they're hungry" Luke said checking his watch.

"Well yeah, there's that too"

At ThE HoUsE

"Oh, let me see, let me see!" Samantha **mid Jan 3 months preg** asked as soon as Luke and Lorelai carried the boys in, the furious hungry crying boys.

"They're in my purse" Lorelai told her walking up to the master bedroom, Luke trailing behind her.

MaStEr BeDrOoM

"Could you go down and get a bottle, they've become greedy when fed at the same time" Lorelai said taking both boys in her arms.

"Sure, I'll be right back" Luke left.

"Ok, you guy's be good" Lorelai warned positioning the boys.

DoWnStAiRs

"Hey Luke, can we have a copy?" Samantha asked when Luke rushed down and to the kitchen; she was looking at the pictures.

"Yeah! Take whichever you like better"

"Thanks" she kept looking at the pictures.

"Sam, where's Jess?" Luke asked as the milk was heating up.

"He's got class and then he was either gonna stop by the Diner or come here to do homework" she explained.

"Go to the Diner and get his ass here, he needs to finish his homework before going there, he knows that"

"He's still at school, I'm sure that if he has a lot of homework he won't stop at the Diner" Sam reassured, Luke narrowed his eyes.

"Luke!" Lorelai called.

"You better hurry" Sam told him.

"Coming" Luke called back and grabbed the bottle. "Keep an eye on Jess" he said before bolting back upstairs.

"There's no need!" Samantha called upstairs.

ThE BeDrOoM

"No need for what?" Lorelai frowned.

"Nothing" Luke shrugged it. "Here, let me…" he took Ricky who fussed a bit before Luke started feeding him he had grown a costume to the bottle. "Hey, little buddy, take it easy or your stomach's gonna hurt" Luke whispered to Ricky who was eating at full speed.

"Just be happy you can't feel anything" Lorelai said making a face.

"Sean, be nice to your Mom" Luke playfully scowled and Lorelai smiled.

NeXt MoRnInG

"Lorelai, could you talk to her? I have to go" Jess barged into the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai frowned, the boys were fed, and sleeping in the middle of hers and Luke's bed; Luke was at the Diner and Jess had school.

"She's freaking out, she locked herself in the bathroom and won't come out, she was yelling something about being skinny" Jess lifted his shoulders and shook his head.

"Skinny?"

"That's what she said, look I gotta go otherwise I'll be late and Luke will have a major fit"

"Yeah, go, I'll deal with Sam" Lorelai said walking out of her room after Jess.

"Thanks. Bye, Sam!"

"Shut up!" was Sam's response.

"You go, I'll deal with her" Lorelai urged Jess.

"Thanks!" and with that Jess ran out.

"Sam?" Lorelai knocked gently on the bathroom's door.

"Is Jess gone?" Sam's muffled voice asked.

"Yes, can I come in?"

"Is he really gone? I don't want to open the door and find him there"

"He left for school"

"Ok" Sam said and the door slowly opened. Lorelai saw the tear stains on her cheeks.

"What happened?"

"My pants" Sam whispered looking at her shoes.

"What's wrong with your pants?" Lorelai frowned.

"They don't close, the button doesn't but the zipper does" Sam's voice broke near the end. "I thought I'd have a couple more weeks before this happened but… since I was skinny then I showed a little earlier"

"Aw, well it was a mater of time before the size 1 didn't fit anymore" Lorelai said.

"I know but…" Sam didn't finish, she just looked sad.

"This is a good thing, Sam"

"Yeah, but now I don't have anything to wear besides sweats; and maternity clothes are way to big right now" it sounded like she was about to cry.

"Tell you what, I' not wearing my old clothes yet, and I was never a size 1, so why don't you go raid my closet and see what you'd like to wear"

"Really?" Sam asked with big eyes, Lorelai nodded. "Thanks" she whispered.

"Let's go" Lorelai linked her arm through Sam's arm and led her to the bedroom.

"Umm, Lorelai?" Sam asked when they stepped into the bedroom, Lorelai froze in spot. Both boys were awake, Sean gurgled and Ricky listened, then Ricky gurgled and Sean listened.

"No sudden movement, I'll get the camera" Lorelai whispered and went to the nursery where they had left the camera last. She got about a whole minute of it before the boys started crying for some good-old Mommy attention. "Go raid my closet, I'll deal with them" Lorelai said putting the camera down.

ArOuNd LuNcH

"Oh Daddy" Lorelai sing sang walking into the Diner, she had Sean in a kangaroo bag and Sam had Ricky in another kangaroo bag.

"Hey…" he gave her a kiss and gently placed a hand on Sean's head. "…Did I know you guys were coming?"

"Nope, spur of the moment tour" Lorelai said taking a seat on a table near the windows, Sam did the same but after Luke took Rick out of the bag and kissed his forehead before cuddling him against his chest.

"Tour?" Luke frowned.

"Yep, you're our first stop" Sam informed him.

"First stop?"

"Yeah, we figured we'd fill our tanks here and then head to the Inn to say…" Lorelai lifted Sean's little hand and waved. "…Hi"

"Aw cute" Sam cooed.

"And after going to the Inn?" Luke asked.

"We'll most likely head home" Lorelai said shrugging.

"So, your tour consists on the Diner and the Inn?"

"Yeah, pretty much" Lorelai nodded.

"And how is that a tour?"

"She didn't like the word outing" Sam told him.

"Aha"

"Will you take our orders now? Or is there more mind numbing interrogations?" Lorelai asked.

"I'll take your order" Luke said handing Ricky back to Sam who placed him back in the kangaroo bag.

"Oh-Uh" Sam said.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai frowned and Sam motioned with her head to the street, Kirk was walking up to the Diner.

"Aw geez" Luke made a face.

"The faster you take our order the faster we'll eat and leave" Lorelai told him.

"That's still not gonna stop Kirk from coming in" Luke still had the face.

"Babies!" Kirk's shriek was heard.

"Umm, I'm guessing no" Sam said laughing.

"Keep it up and you won't be eating here" he shot Sam a glare.

"You can't deny nourishment to your future nephew" Sam said.

"Future _niece…_" Luke corrected. "I'm taking Jess' side" Luke smirked and walked away.

"You didn't take our orders!" Lorelai called after she and Sam were over the shock.

"I'm making your usual" Luke called from the kitchen.

"Ok by me" Sam smiled. "We need to get Rory on our side now"

"Yes we do" Lorelai agreed.

"Twins!" Kirk ran up to Lorelai's table.

"Shh Kirk, or you'll wake them up" Lorelai hissed.

"Can I carry them?" Kirk asked whispering.

"No" Luke said in a normal voice behind him.

"Ah!" Kirk yelled like a little girl and woke Sean up.

"Damn it, Kirk" Luke said.

"Shh honey, its ok" Lorelai soothed the baby.

"Here, I'll take him, you eat" Luke said grabbing Sean.

"And, Sam, I'll take the other little dude" Kirk said walking over to Sam.

"In your dreams, Kirk" Luke said stopping Kirk in his tracks.

"How did you now I dreamt of holding them every single night since Lorelai said she was pregnant?" Kirk asked scared.

"You do that?" Lorelai asked in disgust.

"Umm… no" Kirk said looking all around them. "I have to go" he said quickly and ran out of the Diner.

"That's disturbing" Sam said.

"Just be happy you're not me" Lorelai said and shuddered. Luke snorted and took a seat still holding Sean. Lorelai and Sam left the Diner after they finished eating, fed, burped, and changed the twins.

ThE InN

"What are you doing here?" Michel asked annoyed.

"We are here to say hi" Lorelai said in a baby voice.

"Get away from me" Michel said rolling his eyes and taking a step back.

"We didn't come here to see you anyways" Lorelai huffed and walked over to the kitchen.

"Boo" Sam said after she quietly walked behind Michel and moved Ricky closer to him.

"Get that thing far away from me" Michel said and left.

"You're not supposed to leave the front desk unattended"

"It won't be unattended after you leave me alone" Michel said from the dinning room.

"Sam, get your butt here so I can see that gorgeous boy!" Sookie yelled from the kitchen's door.

"Saved by the chef" Sam told Michel as she walked past him.

ThE KiTcHeN

"Aw they get cuter by the day" Sookie cooed.

"Hey Sookie, could you hold him? I really have to pee" Sam said taking off the kangaroo bag.

"You don't have to ask" Sookie said happily taking the boy from Sam. "Is the peeing thing already starting?" Sookie asked Lorelai after she scanned Ricky's face.

"No, at least I don't think so. We had lunch at Luke's and she drank like four sodas" Lorelai giggled. "Luke can't say no because she brings up that 'you won't deny your nephew' phrase and puppy eyes…"

"Which she learned from you" Sookie interrupted.

"Well duh, after which Luke's a goner. He said he was on Jess' side"

"Jess has a side?" Sookie asked not paying attention to Lorelai but focusing entirely on Ricky.

"On the whole 'baby being a girl' thing"

"Oh" Sookie nodded and made a funny face to Ricky. Lorelai giggled at her wacky friend. "Hey!" Sookie said excitedly but trying not to wake Sean who was with Lorelai.

"Yeah?"

"I'm finally doing it" Sookie said proudly.

"Doing what?"

"I'm gonna start looking for my two assistants" Sookie said in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh, that"

"Yep, and hopefully a few cute ones will apply" Sookie grinded.

"Umm, Sookie, you can't hire someone because they're cute, Michel wouldn't be our receptionist if we could do that"

"True…" Sookie nodded. "Oh no! I can't be trusted to hire someone without focusing on their looks" she panicked a little bit.

"Then don't look at them" Lorelai said shrugging.

"I'm not sure I'd like to scoop my eyes out just for this" Sookie made a weird face, Lorelai giggled.

"That's not what I meant, but good to know" Lorelai laughed. "You can have people drop off a plate and their résumé with it, that way you'll judge them by their food and not their looks" Lorelai explained.

"Yeah" Sookie nodded. "I like that"

"Yay, I helped" Lorelai smiled.

LaTeR ThE AtTiC

Samantha and Lorelai went back home, Sam had listened to Sookie and Lorelai's conversation. Lorelai took the twins to her room to feed them; Ricky with a bottle to avoid colic's and Sean was still being breastfed. Sam went up to their apartment where Jess was already making them dinner.

"Mmm something smells crazy-good in here" Sam commented while closing the door behind her and taking a deep breath.

"Well, the crazy smell comes from downstairs, and the good smell comes from the stove" Jess teased stirring something on a pot; Sam laughed and walked over to Jess. "Hi" he said.

"Hey, whatcha making?" she peeked over his Jess while hugging him from behind.

"Lasagna" he shrugged.

"Seriously?" she sounded amazed.

"Yep, I'm just finishing the sauce; it'll be done in like 20 minutes"

"Lorelai can't smell it all the way from her room, can she?"

"Umm, I doubt it, why?" Jess frowned and turn in her arms.

"Because I don't want to share your lasagna, I want it all for me!" she said with a big smile and kissed him.

"You're spending way too much time with them" Jess teased and kissed her again.

"Umm…" she tapped his shoulder and he pulled back. "Focus on dinner, I don't like it burnt" and with that she walked away.

"That's a new outfit?" Jess asked when she walked to their living room, which wasn't very far away.

"Umm, not exactly, after my freak out Lorelai said I could use her old clothes because she doesn't fit in them yet, so…" she trailed off pulling at the hem of her t-shirt.

"You look good"

"Really?"

"Yeah" he smiled and turned back to the stove. "You should try them on, so I could give them my seal of approval" he teased.

"I think you already know what they look like, they're Lorelai's old clothes" she stated hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Contraire to what you might think, I never checked Lorelai out so I'd be seeing them for the first time"

"You never checked Lorelai out?" Sam frowned. "Never? I can't believe that"

"What?" Jess chuckled incredulously. "I never checked her out"

"You came to live here when you were a teenager"

"So?"

"You expect me to believe you never checked her out"

"That doesn't count" Jess quickly said and Sam laughed.

"Relax, I know it's in the guys DNA to check girls out, I'm ok with it"

"Seriously?" Jess frowned, he never knew a girl would say those words in that order.

"As long as you only check them out I'm fine with it"

"You're perfect" Jess blurted out.

"Good to know" Sam smiled.

Their apartment was done; it was the size of the whole second floor. The master bedroom was right over Luke's and Lorelai's, it wasn't quiet as big but big enough. The bathroom was over the one downstairs to the pipes coincide and it was easier. The nursery was also over the twins', it wasn't furnished yet thought because they still had some time. The rest of the space was a small living room and a kitchen area with the table and chairs in the kitchen.

LoReLaI's RoOm

"Ok an extra kiss goodnight for whoever can follow this longest" Lorelai said holding a small toy about a foot from the boys faces, they were lying on Lorelai's bed, she started moving the toy from side to side, both twins' focused on Lorelai's face and not on the toy. "I don't think you grasp the concept of the game"

"Give them a break, they're only a month old" Luke said walking into their room.

"Only a month old? _Only?_ I'll have you know that's a life time" Lorelai exaggerated.

"Yes, it's _their_ lifetime" Luke said amused.

"Exactly, so it's not _only _a month"

"You're weird" Luke looked at her funny before lying down on the bed with the boys a little away from Lorelai..

"No, you're weird" Lorelai teased giggling; Luke grabbed her, pull her to him and began tickling her. "Stop… Luke, no!... stop!" she said between laughs, the boys looking at them.

"Say I'm not weird" Luke told her but still ticking her.

"No…! Stop…!" she kept trying to grab his hands but failed.

"Say it"

"Weirdo!" she said laughing uncontrollably. "Boys, help!"

"Doubt they will" he said and stopped for a little bit so she could catch her breath. "You ok?" Luke asked seriously.

"If you mean, am I breathing then yes"

"Ok then…" she he started tickling her again.

"Luke!" this playfulness was getting sillier and sillier as the days flew by, the need for contact, any kind of contact, growing more with each day. Luke wouldn't push her to do anything she didn't want to do, and she wanted to take it slow. According to the books she's read, and what people have said, the first time after birth more often than not would be painful.

"They're looking at us" Luke motioned with his head; both boys were looking at them.

"Are you being entertained by your Mommy and Daddy?" Lorelai cooed picking up Ricky.

"I think they're just noticing what they've gotten themselves into" Luke teased getting up.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Gonna go start dinner, I can't have Jess cook Sam a good dinner while we eat sandwiches"

"Jess is cooking?" Lorelai frowned.

"Yep, so I'm gonna go make myself look good"

"You always look good, babe"

"Sucking up will get you nowhere" he said before leaving.

ThE AtTiC

Jess and Sam had finished eating and were now relaxing on the couch.

"Hey, do you remember what you told me about Sookie's plan a little while ago?" Sam asked after a little silence.

"That thing about the intern?"

"Yeah that" Sam nodded.

"Then, yes, I remember"

"Well, today she told Lorelai she's finally going to start looking"

"That's nice, are you going to ask Sookie for a shot?"

"No, if I get this I want to get it because I deserve it and not because I know them" Sam said firmly.

"Then how are you going to apply?" he frowned.

"Sookie told Lorelai that in order to be fair she's going to be taking in plates and the person's résumé, and with that she'll make a decision"

"Ok… you do know that your résumé includes your name, right?"

"I'll use a different name" Sam shrugged.

"So, you'll lie?"

"I want to get this job because I deserve it, and this is the only way to insure that"

"Ok, need helping looking for a cool name?" Jess teased, it was his way of showing support.

ThE KiTcHeN A LiTtLe LaTeR

"And they're sleeping" Lorelai announced walking in. "We just might have a quiet dinner" she skipped over to where he was standing by the stove.

"Nice, it's been a while since we had one of those"

"Tell me about it" she was now standing next to him and suddenly placed her palm in the middle of his back that caused Goosebumps to erupt in the back of his neck. "Hey, that looks plain" she whined, her hand began rubbing up and down soothingly.

"It's chicken" Luke stated, fully enjoying the feeling.

"Its plain chicken, why can't you do it like the colonel?" now she pouted.

"This is healthier"

"I know, that's why I don't want it"

"You're breastfeeding…"

"Seriously? I had no idea" she teased.

"You won't eat crap while you're breastfeeding, what you eat they eat"

"It's been that way since that fateful night we got frisky and…"

"Stop" Luke tensed up; he never liked talking about it and now was not different, especially since they hadn't done anything in a very long time. Lorelai giggled.

"Relax babe, I'm just teasing. It smells good and I bet it tastes like… well cardboard, but it still looks good" she offered with a smile, he turned to look at her frowning but Lorelai kissed him so he wouldn't complain. Luke quickly responded to the kiss, putting the thongs he was using to turn the chicken with down and placing his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. Lorelai found herself pinned between Luke and the counter in no time, things started getting out of control. Lorelai's mind went to what the doctor had said 'they needed to wait a while', and then it went to the hurting fear. "Luke" she said out of breath placing her palms on his chest and pushed him a few inches. "Hold on" Luke groaned and pulled back

"Sorry" he took a few deep breaths. "I…"

"Luke, it's ok" Lorelai reassured placing a hand on his cheek.

"Dinner's ready" he stated turning back to the stove, focusing entirely on his task. Lorelai was still catching her breath, eyes closed and licking her lips that still tasted like him.

WeEkEnD

Jess asked Lorelai to take Sam shopping for clothes and stuff, at first Lorelai said she couldn't because of the twins so Jess talked to Luke. Now Jess was working the Diner while Luke took care of the twins so Lorelai and Sam could go to the mall.

"What do you want to do?" Luke asked both boys who only stared back at him. "Come on men…" he picked both boys up. "… I'll teach you about the 'green eggs and ham' thing" Luke teased, no one was around to mock him after all.

After Luke read them the book, fed, burped and changed them, Ricky was sleeping but Sean refused to. So now, Luke was walking around showing stuff to Sean to keep him entertained and try to lull him.

"Umm I don't know what this is doing here but… ignore the fact that you saw it" Luke told Sean putting Lorelai's clean underwear away. "You're not allowed to see one of these until you're married" he said sternly to the boy who didn't take his eyes off of Luke. "Ok lesson number one, it is not polite to stare" Luke said chuckling, Sean popped a spit bubble. "Lesson number two, that is gross"

After Luke showed Sean's the entire master bedroom and bathroom they moved over to the kitchen, Luke's specialty outside the bedroom.

"So this is a stove, you'll never see Mommy here unless she's drying her socks, don't ask. Daddy will be here almost all the time because Mommy like's to eat every waking moment" Luke turned down to look at Sean who was still focused on Luke. "Did Ricky wake up?" Luke asked out loud unclipping the baby monitor from his belt and holding it up to his ear, the only sound was Ricky's steady breathing. "Nope, are you teasing your old man?" he narrowed his eyes at Sean.

Luke couldn't believe he was doing this, he always thought that talking to a baby was pointless and stupid, so he was amazed how good it felt to do it. Beside it was good for the twins, it compensated for Sookie and Lorelai's baby talk. Luke was doing stuff he never thought he would, and to his amazement the twins weren't sticky… unless they threw up.

When Lorelai and Sam returned they found Luke sitting asleep on the couch with Sean sleeping on Luke's chest and shoulder.

"Poor guy" Sam noted. "But they look _so_ cute" Lorelai smiled at that.

"Do you need help taking that stuff to the attic?" Lorelai turned to Sam.

"Nah, I got it, thanks for helping today" Sam smiled at Lorelai.

"Any time kid, I just hope you know I'm dragging you to go shopping with me once I'm back to normal"

"Fine by me" Sam smiled.

"You do realize that by then you'll be quite circular" Lorelai gave Sam a pointed look.

"Ah…" Sam nodded noticing Lorelai's catch. "I'm still going, just… hurry" she grabbed her bags and left.

"Mean" Lorelai called after her before going over closer to Luke and Sean.

A CoUpLe DaYs LaTeR

Sookie took Davie and Martha over to Lorelai's so the kids could bond a little more with the twins.

"Be gentle honey" Sookie told Davie when he walked up to her and Sean.

"Baby" Davie said in awe.

"Yes, it's a baby" Sookie nodded.

"Nemo?"

"You want to watch Nemo again?" Sookie sounded exhausted.

"Yes" he stated simply.

"Davie, Aunty Lorelai has a big selection on animated movies, why don't you pick something else?" she was tired of Nemo, she already knew the movie by heart because Davie refused to watch anything else.

"No, Nemo!"

"Shh, no yelling near the baby"

"Nemo, nemo, nemo, nemo, nemo…" Davie chanted, Lorelai was downstairs getting Martha a treat. "…nemo, nemo, nemo, nemo"

"Davie, you're going to wake up Sean" Sookie told him trying to get him to stop.

"Nemo, nemo, nemo, nemo, nemo…"

"Hey Davie, do you want to watch a movie?" Lorelai teased walking into the bedroom.

"_Nemo" _

"Ok, come with me" Lorelai put Martha on the bed next to Sookie before walking over to the DVD collection they had there to check if Nemo was there, it wasn't. "Help me look for it and then you can watch it" Lorelai told him. "It'll be like a game and when you find you'll get to watch it as a prize for winning"

"Yay!" Davie said and ran out of the room.

"Don't go down the stairs. Keep an ear open for Ricky" Lorelai called going after him, Ricky was sleeping in his crib.

Davie found the movie in no time and Lorelai took him upstairs to the guest room so he could watch the movie but they could still keep and eye on him. Martha was in Lorelai's bedroom with them, she was watching _Animal Planet _because she liked watching all the baby animals. Lorelai and Sookie were talking now the both boys were asleep.

"Hey Sook, can I ask you a personal question?" Lorelai asked tentatively.

"Sure, anything" Sookie responded with a warm smile.

"Umm, when Davie was born… was it… did you… did it…"

"I need full sentences here" Sookie giggled.

"Did it hurt?" Lorelai asked bluntly.

"You already forgot? They boys are just a little over a month old and you already forgot what it felt like?"

"No! No, not that. I meant… umm, the first time you and Jackson…" Lorelai gestured wildly with her hands, something she had learned from Luke.

"Oh" Sookie said realizing what Lorelai was trying to say.

"Yeah, so? Did it?" Lorelai winced a little fearing the answer to that.

"The truth?" Lorelai nodded. "Then yeah, it did hurt" Lorelai visibly deflated. "But that was because we hurried into it. Stupid Jackson thought everything was back to normal and it wasn't"

"UhHuh… and Martha?"

"Well, with her we waited a little longer, which only made Jackson a little more eager…" Sookie said reminiscing.

"So… it still hurt?"

"Yeah, but I'm guessing it'll hurt anyhow so you might just get it over with" Sookie stated bluntly then saw Lorelai's slight fear expression. "On second thought it could've just been Jackson not being sensitive enough"

"Right…"

"You're sad, why are you sad?"

"Not sad" Lorelai shook her head.

"Then scared. You have to do it Lorelai, sooner or later, you can't just stop cold turkey, you'll never get that daughter you two want if you do that"

"I know, and it's hard enough not doing it now… I just, I don't know why I'm scared. Just forget I said anything" Lorelai waved it off.

"Aw honey"

"Please don't pity me. I had a kid before and I had sex again after that, so I'll have it again"

"Yeah, but with Rory you waited _years _and I really doubt you'll wait that long this time"

"Right, right" Lorelai nodded, Ricky started crying so she went over to pick him up.

"Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"Luke is not an oaf like Jackson is" Sookie stated and Lorelai laughed.

"Ok"

"I meant, Luke has more… tactic, I bet if you tell him to go slow he'll do it"

"Right"

"Also I read in a book, after the whole Martha thing, that all you actually need is to have an open communication"

"What?" Lorelai frown.

"Well, it had examples like: he'd stop as soon as you told him too, or the girl would tell him how…"

"Tell him how? If he doesn't know by now then how the hell would they have gotten pregnant?" Lorelai teased trying to move away from the topic.

"Not like that" Sookie giggled. "Like on speed and stuff"

"Oh" Ricky kept crying. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get his bottle"

"Sure…" Sookie nodded. "Just think about it, you can't stay celibate forever" Lorelai nodded and went downstairs.

LaTeR ThAt NiGhT

Luke got home and played a little with Davie and a little with his Goddaughter before Sookie and the kids left. Once they were gone he had a few bonding moments with the twins before they fell asleep. When they were asleep Luke still kept looking at them, he didn't spend as much time with them as he wanted too so he made up for that by watching them sleep: creepy? Yes, but cute also.

"Man I needed that" Lorelai said walking out of the bathroom in a robe and with a towel wrapped over her hair. "They'll get used to sleeping here if you keep doing that" Luke and the boys were on the big bed.

"It's fine by me, that way I'll see them more"

"You see them plenty, what are you talking about?" she frowned while combing her hair.

"I don't know, it feels like I could be seeing more of them than I do know"

"If you want to see more you can always bathe them" she teased.

"I didn't mean it like that" he gave her a pointed look.

"I know, I'm just teasing. You see them more than most fathers do already Hon, so cheer up"

"Yeah, I'm just whining because I've only seen them sleeping lately"

"Don't be a whiner" Lorelai just had to use that opportunity.

"Dork" Luke chuckled. Now that Sam and Jess were in their apartment and Rory was at Yale, Luke and Lorelai were as playful as they were that day they spent alone after Luke's allergic reaction; it was like they were the only people in the world.

"Whiner" Lorelai shot back, Luke shook his head before getting up and putting the boys in they're cribs, once there he took off their bennies.

Luke was back in their room and walking over to the bathroom when Lorelai grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to where she was, once there she captured his lips with hers and refused to let go. Luke quickly became an eager participant in the kiss, which started to grow in passion. A few minutes later Luke pulled back by himself and took a couple steps away from her.

"I'll be right back, I need to go soak myself in freezing water for a few minutes" Luke said before darting to the bathroom, a couple seconds later Lorelai heard the water run and start to fill the tub. _So he wasn't kidding about the soaking _Lorelai thought _I won't be able to hold out much longer, once he starts kissing like that the fear about it all leaves my mind and all I care for is him and the pain of being apart for what seems like over 2 months now. Stupid pregnancy-inducing-sex-fear thing _Lorelai debated in her head.

A WhIlE LaTeR

Lorelai was lying on the bed switching from channel to channel waiting for Luke to come out. A couple of minutes ago she heard the tub being drained but the shower was turned on. Before she knew it Luke walked out of the bathroom with sweat pants and a sweat shirt, she bit her lip trying not to laugh at him.

"Luke?" she frowned and motioned to his outfit.

"Don't tease" he got on the bed but over the covers.

"You're gonna sleep like that?"

"Yep, it's safer, that way we wont accidentally touch or something; don't worry I won't get cold I have enough stuff on me" he got comfortable.

"Luke, no. Take that stuff off"

"Sure, but then I will get cold"

"No you won't. You'll take that stuff off, you'll get under the covers, we'll cuddle and fall asleep like we always do"

"But…"

"No buts, you won't do anything in your sleep, I won't do anything, so stop worrying" she said sternly, he still doubted it a little. "I trust you" she said and dropped a quick peck on his lips.

"I'm not sure I trust myself here"

"You'd never do something I really didn't want to, would you?" she asked him seriously, looking into his eye.

"You know I wouldn't"

"I know that, it's time you believed it. So loose the pants and the shirt" she ordered.

"Ok, now I don't trust you" Luke said teasingly.

"Oh honey, you should never trust me when you're pants less" she teased right back. Luke did as she had asked and they both fell peacefully asleep, for the next three hours at least.

FeBrUaRy WeDnEsDaY 10th

"Well aren't you looking handsome" Lorelai cooed at the boys, she had put on little itty bitty cloth shoes. "I think you two are very lucky because you were born when they already made baggy pants for babies" she said pulling at the hem of one of the twins' baggy pants. Sean was wearing a blue sweater and Ricky was wearing a green one. "Ok, so I got this down, no need for beanies so let's comb those baldish heads of yours" she teased grabbing the baby comb and softly rubbing it over the twins' heads. "Now don't get dirty until Grandpa gets here, or better yet until he leaves, we don't want any 'accidents' happening on him" she told them sternly.

Every Wednesday Richard would go to Stars Hollow on his lunch break and go visit Lorelai and the boys. It was his way of bonding with them without having Emily interject on everything he did. Sure Emily was trying harder now, but she still slipped up sometimes… most of the time.

The doorbell rang a couple minutes after Lorelai had placed the boys on their vibrating seats in the living room.

"Stay here" she said sternly scowling at twins. "Hi Dad, come in, the boys are discussing business on the living room" she teased.

"Very amusing, Lorelai" Richard said taking off his coat and hanging it up by the door. "So, the boys…?"

"Are in the living room, Dad" Lorelai informed and Richard smiled rubbing his hands together before walking over to the living room.

ThE KiTcHeN

"_So your Dad's there?" _Luke asked.

"Yeah he's been here a couple of minutes, right now he's telling the boys about his last trip" Lorelai said amused.

"_I'm sure they'll be asleep in no time"_

"They better not; they have to eat before falling asleep otherwise our schedule will go crazy"

"_Our schedule is already crazy"_

"Then it'll be crazier"

"Lorelai?"

"Gotta go, my Dad's calling"

"_Bye"_

"Love you" Lorelai added before hanging up and going to the living room.

ThE LiViNg RoOm A LiTtLe LaTeR

"Slow down there, son" Richard said amused at Sean's eating speed. Ricky had been a little cranky so Lorelai thought it would be better if Richard fed Sean. "He's a greedy eater" he stated.

"Sean is the self paced one; Ricky, now he is a greedy eater"

"Oh my" he said giving Lorelai a fast side glance.

A CoUpLe MiNuTeS LaTeR

"So now I burp him?" Richard asked placing the discarded bottle on the coffee table.

"Yep, Ricky is the easiest one to burp but… most often than not you'll end up with something other than burp all over you're shoulder"

"I think I'll stick to Sean for the moment, I have a meeting in the afternoon…"

"… and white spit up is not what you want to wear to it, huh?" Lorelai finished for him.

"I'd rather not" Richard said.

"Where are you're manners?" she told Sean who had burped rather loudly. "Excuse you, baby" she kept burping Ricky.

FrIdAy 12th

"I'm doing it!" Lorelai announced walking into the Inn's kitchen. A startle Sookie lifted her had and banged it against the counter; she was looking for her favorite pan. "Are you ok?" Lorelai rushed to Sookie's side.

"I'm fine; it's the second time I do that today" Sookie waved it off.

"Your second time?" Lorelai asked out loud and the kitchen staff nodded.

"What are you gonna do sweetie?"

"Oh! Ok, ok, ready for this?" Lorelai said with a big smile and Sookie nodded enthusiastically. "This Valentines Day…"

"Oh! It's almost Valentine's Day! How exciting!" Sookie got side tracked.

"That was not the end of the story" Lorelai said amused.

"Oh! Sorry, go ahead, on Valentines Day…" she urged Lorelai on with a hand gesture.

"I'm sleeping with Luke!" Lorelai said all giddy.

"Eek!" Sookie shrieked. "It's about time! Aw it's so romantic, on Valentines Day, that's like the best present you can give a man" and Sookie went to her perfect little world.

"What are you doing here?" Michel asked annoyed.

"She came to tell she's sleeping with Luke" Sookie answered happily.

"Well of course she is, that's why they have those two stink bombs" Michel made a face.

"The twins are not even here Michel, so stop whining" Lorelai said with an eye roll.

"They're not here?" Sookie sounded sad looking around the kitchen.

"No, you hadn't noticed?"

"We were talking about something else that took my mind off of babies"

"Odd, because that's exactly how you _get _babies" Lorelai teased.

"You two are nauseating" Michel said and left the kitchen.

"So, where are the boys?"

"Sam and Jess offered to baby sit for two whole hours! She insists they need to practice as much as possible" Lorelai said shrugging.

"And you're ok with that?"

"Fine by me, it gives me a little time for myself"

"And Luke?"

"He's ok with it too" Lorelai smiled.

"Not what I meant, I meant it gives you more time for yourself and Luke" Sookie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, that"

"Yes, that, so Valentines Day huh?"

"Yep…" Lorelai said with a firm nod. "I figured I'd have to do it anyways, what better day than Valentines Day?"

"No Day comes to mind" Sookie shook her head. "Are you excited?"

"Amongst other things" Lorelai nodded.

SaTuRdAy 13th

"Seriously?" Jess asked with somewhat of a smile

"Yes…" Luke said annoyed. "Lorelai and I are staying in with the boys" Luke didn't know about Lorelai's plans.

"And I can take the Pathfinder, not the Truck"

"Yes"

"Seriously?"

"Ask me one more time and I swear I'll lock your ass up in that attic" Luke finally lost it.

"Thanks Uncle Luke" Jess teased and Luke narrowed his eyes at him. "Key's please" Jess extended his hand towards Luke.

"It's Saturday" Luke stated.

"We're planning on leaving early in the morning" Luke narrowed his eyes. "Ok, ok, so we're not planning on leaving early. I just want the keys so you can't change your mind later"

"I won't change my mind"

"Then hand over the keys" Jess dared.

"Geez! Here…" Luke tossed the keys at Jess. "… now leave me alone"

SuNdAy 14th

It turned out that Jess and Sam had actually left early that day.

Luke and Lorelai had agreed on her giving him his presents that night, she had gotten something for Luke besides the whole 'sleeping' thing. Luke had done something like that but in order for his 'looking after the twins all day' gift to work he had to give her, her other present, which was a Spa at home kit.

So that day, Lorelai spent it resting, relaxing, and getting pampered up in their room while Luke dealt with the boys and prepared the dinner they were having if the boys fell asleep on time.

"Geez, what are you guys eating?" Luke asked almost gagging while changing the twins' diapers. Lorelai heard him and couldn't help but giggle.

A LiTtLe LaTeR

Luke was in the kitchen cooking, the boys were on their vibrating seats on the dinning room table where Luke can keep and eye on them, as much as he didn't like that they sucked their little fists he had to admit it entertained them.

"Do you guys like how it smells?" Luke was answered with silence and two pairs of eyes on him. "Ok then" Luke went back to cookie. "Hey Ricky? Pay attention here, this…" Luke lifted something up. "… is a spatula, your brother already knows it and now you know it too" Luke kept talking to the boys while he cooked.

Luke got the boys fed, burped, changed and asleep a while before dinner was done.

"Am I allowed to come downstairs now?" Lorelai asked from the dinning room's door.

"You already did" Luke stated amused.

"Will you look at that, I did" she mocked and went over to where Luke was in the kitchen. "Hey?"

"Yeah?" he turned to look at her.

"Happy Valentines Day" she whispered before leaning in to kiss him.

"Right back attcha" Luke told her when pulling back and returning to the food. "Go wash up"

"Ok, but before I go…" she grabbed his cheeks and turned him to look at her before kissing him again. "I'll be right back" and with that she left, leaving a stunt Luke behind. Neither of them were dressed up, there was no point really because they were staying in and dealing with the boys.

AfTeR DiNnEr

The boys had slept right through dinner and had decided to wake up right when Luke decided to started cleaning up stuff.

"I'll get it, Luke, don't worry. I've actually missed the little boogers" Lorelai said getting up and going upstairs. "Did you guys have fun with Daddy today? I bet he told you about kitchen stuff. And I bet that put you right to sleep"

Luke cleaned up the dinning room, the kitchen and did the dishes while Lorelai was with the boys.

"Hey?" Luke walked into the nursery over half an hour later.

"Shh, he's almost out" Lorelai said, she was holding Ricky and rocking him.

"Where's…?"

"He's already out" she motioned over to Sean's crib where he was happily sleeping. "And our boy here is fighting it but, a couple more minutes and I'll have him sleeping"

"Need any help?"

"Nah, I got it. Why don't you go to our room and relax a bit, I'll be right there"

"Ok" Luke walked over to her and gave her a kiss, he place another on Ricky's head before walking over to the bedroom.

A FeW MiNuTeS LaTeR

"And they are down again" Lorelai walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to Luke.

"Good"

"I think it was their present to us"

"What?" Luke turned off the TV and turned to focus on her.

"Being all nice and non-whiny all day"

"Non-whiny?" he frowned at her.

"Well… they were not whiny towards me" she smirked knowing the reason for that was Luke looking after them all day long.

"They weren't whiny" Luke assured. "They kept doing that fist sucking thing, but they weren't whiny" Lorelai nodded knowing how much Luke hated that. She put her thinking face on _this is it, if I want to go ahead with my plan this I when._

"You ok?" Luke frowned, Lorelai answered by pulling him down and kissing him. She stuck her tongue in his mouth immediately. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Luke asked pulling back a bit breathless.

"Stop interrupting and you'll get your answer" she flirted pulling him back down for another kiss.

"Mmm… wait, wait, wait" he pulled back again.

"Why?" she pouted.

"Are you sure?"

"The six weeks the doctor said are up…" Lorelai kissed his neck under his left ear. "… and you want it…" she moved the kissing along the base of his neck to his right side. "…and I want it…" Lorelai moved the kiss trail up to his right ear. "…and its Valentines Day so the stupid little naked angel wants it also" she took his earlobe in her mouth.

"Well, if the stupid little naked angel wants it…" Luke agreed distracted by Lorelai's kisses.

"Anything for the stupid little naked angel" she moved a little until she was straddling his lap.

**START OF M START OF M START OF M START OF M START OF M START OF M START OF M START OF M **

Luke snapped out of his Lorelai's daze when she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait, you really want this?"

"Of course I want it" Lorelai smile. "Just… we need to take it slow" she said quietly, almost if she were shy.

"Of course. Anything else?" Luke asked ready for making mental notes, Lorelai smiled sweetly at him.

"Just the slow" Lorelai said and resumed taking his shirt off. When his shirt was off he took hers off before gently flipping them over. "Umm Luke? Slow doesn't mean no touching" Lorelai said giggling; Luke was kissing her neck but had his hands flat on the mattress beside her head.

"Right, sorry" Luke said and trailed his lips down her neck, he kept on hand where it was so it'll keep him up, his other hand moved to play with her hair. Right when Lorelai was about comment on his non-touching thing he removed his hand from her hair and moved it over to remove her bra.

"You think there's any non-gay guy out there who can keep his hands off of women's boobs?" Lorelai wondered out loud. "Or that doesn't need the mental stimulation they provide?"

"Could you stop babbling?" Luke asked amused.

"Why, is it messing with your mojo?" she teased.

"Nope, me and my 'mojo' are doing just fine" after saying that Luke's lips went to kiss her stomach.

"Don't" Lorelai said quickly.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Luke frowned pulling back to look at her with a worried expression.

"No, you didn't hurt me. It's just… the scar, and umm my stomach, and… you'll be turned off…" she turned to look away.

"Hey…" he made her turn and look at him. "Please stop doubting yourself" Luke told her before leaning down to kiss her. When Lorelai started responded to the kiss eagerly he went back to what he wanted to do before.

Luke placed kisses all along her scar to show Lorelai he really didn't mind it, every time Luke saw it, it reminded him of what Lorelai had been through just to give him two sons, and that to him was more of a turn on. After he was satisfied, for now, he kissed back up to her mouth.

He played with the little strings on her sweat pants, he was debating something and Lorelai was just looking up at him.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm giving you an out"

"Well stop that, and start doing something" she giggled.

"Ok, but… tell if you want to stop ok, no matter when, just tell me, I think that'll make me relax more"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you" Lorelai assured and urged him to take her sweats off. Luke chuckled.

"You had this planed, didn't you" he narrowed his eyes at Lorelai's command-ness.

"Maybe, why, is it bad?" she playfully asked.

"Nope, definitely not bad" Luke said looking back at her nakedness and feeling how good it actually was in the tightness of his pants.

"Hon, loose the pants"

Now they were both on bed naked. Luke was busy arousing Lorelai to the fullest; he was determined to make this good for her and as comfortable as he could.

"Luke…" Lorelai moaned, he was teasing her clit with his finger while he worship her body with his mouth, showing her she was still as gorgeous as she was before the pregnancy. "I-I want you" she requested while panting.

"Just tell me how" Luke mumbled against her collarbone.

"You have too…" she gasped _why did I not want to do this? _Lorelai asked herself. "I'm not…" Luke pulled his hand away from her. "You have to put that hand back mister" she ordered _what's he thinking?_

"If I do you'll never finish telling me"

"Right, right" she nodded and reached her hand to the little bedside table. "Here…" she handed him a package. "Since I'm still breastfeeding I'm not on the pill yet and I don't thin getting pregnant now would be a very good idea"

"Right, ok" Luke looked at the package.

"You do remember how to use it, right?" she teased.

"Yes, I just need a second to let some blood return to my brain so I can function enough to do this right" Luke said and Lorelai laughed. A few seconds later and they were ready to continue.

"Ok, now, this is the part where we'll take it the slowest" Lorelai warned.

"Got it" Luke said with a firm nod and leaned down to kiss and distract her. He spread her legs a little wider and got comfortable between them placing his erection at her entrance, which made Lorelai suck in a breath through clenched teeth. "Still want to do this?" he was just making sure.

"Yeah" she nodded. Lorelai place her palm flat on his lower abdomen, not stopping him or pushing him away but just to have the feel of control. Lorelai's eyes were closed shut, mouth opened and she gasped a little every time Luke went deeper. Luke was focused on Lorelai's expression, every time she gasped he stopped and gave her time to adjust, he was prepared to pull back at any moment. "Hold on, hold on" she used her hand on his abdomen to stop him.

"What's wrong" Luke started pulling back.

"No, wait" she relaxed again and removed her hand from his abdomen, he watched her before continuing. "Were you always this big?" Lorelai asked sounding strangled.

"Just say the word and I'll stop" Luke said seriously.

"I know, I never said to stop, I was just wondering" Lorelai said with sly smile. "Mmmm forgot how it felt" Lorelai cooed with her eyes closed, Luke was deep within her but not moving, not yet at least.

"MmHmm" Luke kissed her neck as he gave her some time to get used to the feeling again.

"LuUuke, what are you waiting for?" Lorelai whined and Luke chuckled before he started pulling back, Lorelai gasped at the feeling. Not long after Luke found a good pace.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Lorelai, her face how it reacted to his movements, her body still looked hot, the sounds she was making were telling him she was getting closer and it wouldn't be long which was good because he doubted he'd last much longer. Suddenly Luke saw Lorelai blush a deep red and her hands quickly flew to hid her face, Luke frowned and stopped moving but before asking what was wrong he gave her body a once over and that's when he noticed. A few droplets had made there way down her left breast, Luke found it intriguing and leaned down to kiss them away careful not to touch the nipple. Lorelai removed her hands and glanced down to look at Luke who was smirking.

"Sweet" he said frowning and started moving again.

**END OF M END OF M END OF M END OF M END OF M END OF M END OF M END OF M **

A LiTtLE LaTeR

"I am so happy we did that" Lorelai said cuddled up to Luke.

"MmHmm"

"Those books were making a storm out of nothing"

"MmHmm"

"Or maybe Sookie was right and it's the guy that matters"

"MmHmm"

"Aren't you gonna say anything else?"

"I'm exhausted" Luke said with a hint of amazement in his voice.

"Well, you were out of practice" Lorelai said seriously and Luke chuckled.

"This was the best Valentines Day I've had since… well, this is the best Valentines Day I've had" he said and kissed her temple.

"It was pretty amazing for me too" Lorelai agreed.

"Good, can I go to sleep now?"

"Fine, cry baby" she mumbled the second part.

"I heard that"

"Heard what?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"Goodnight, Lorelai"

"What? No I love you? Just wham bam thank you ma'am? Because you didn't even said thank you" Lorelai was about to go into full on rant.

"Lorelai, thank you ma'am, and I love you. Now… go to sleep" first Luke talked sweetly and then he ordered her.

"That's all I asked" Lorelai got more comfortable and Luke didn't even point out that she hadn't said 'goodnight' or 'I love you' either. "Luke, I love you" Lorelai whispered a couple seconds later. Luke smiled and hugged her more tightly for a second before falling asleep.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized.

And there you go three different updates in a day.

**Tell me what you thunk and what'll you'd like to see next.**


	36. Just when everything is OK P1

**Kylie thanks for everything.**

**PLEASE o PLEASE give it a chance, you know me and how LL oriented I am. Please read the whole way through **

**Alyssa1120 this is for you and your request.**

**Enjoy and PLEASE give it a chance (when have I let you down before? On LL)**

* * *

SuNdAy FeBrUaRy 21 ThE MaStEr BeDrOoM

"Why do you insist on this?" Luke asked, he sounded annoyed.

"Because it's fun to have memories like this" Lorelai was taping Luke changing the twin's diapers after their baths, so they were lying naked in their little robes on Luke and Lorelai's bed.

"Naked memories are never fun"

"How do you know? Do you have some of those memories?"

"I'll never tell, and there is no way for you to find out" she said with a smirk.

"You're evil. Now, get to dressing them or they'll get cold"

"Are you still gonna tape this?"

"Yes" Lorelai stated and Luke sighed, he grabbed Ricky and placed him right in front of him and next to the clothes and diaper stuff. "Smile, Ricky. Come on smile for Mommy" Lorelai said, camera focused on Ricky's face, on the other side of the bed Sean gurgled.

"I think he wants some attention also" Luke motioned with his head to Sean.

"Hi Sean, you wanna do that again so Mommy can get it on tape?" Lorelai asked and Sean just looked directly to the camera.

"Do you wanna focus that thing over here so we can get this over with?" Luke asked, he had stopped putting on Ricky's diaper because Lorelai had said she wanted it on tape, so right now Ricky was lying with his diaper opened and his tushy powdered.

"Fine" Lorelai turned the camera and Sean gurgled again. "Hey" Lorelai whined and turned the camera back to Sean, he only stared at her.

"Lorelai?"

"Ok, ok" she turned the camera back just as Ricky passed air and made the powder on his tushy seem like it exploded. "Oh my God!" Lorelai said laughing making the camera shake. "I got it on tape, I got it on tape!"

"Hey baby, you don't gurgle but you have your own way of calling for attention huh?" Luke asked Ricky who squirmed a little at the sound of his father's voice.

"Aw that's so cute" Lorelai cooed and Luke gave her a pointed look. "Not cute, handsome, masculine but not cute" Lorelai clarified. Sean gurgled again. "You better hurry up because he's getting impatient"

"Then put the camera down and help me"

"Nah, you've got it covered" Lorelai teased and kept taping everything.

"Thanks" Luke replied sarcastically.

ThE AtTiC

"Sam! Sam! Where are you?" Jess entered from the door that went directly to the backyard and he ran all over the living room without looking around.

"Jess?" Sam asked from the couch where she was reading one of the books Lorelai had given her about pregnancy and what to expect.

"Where have you been?" he frowned and Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry I had my invisibility cape on, I just took it off so don't worry" she teased.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, why were you looking for me?" she out the book down and focused on Jess.

"It's here" he waved a letter in the air.

"What's here? What's that?" she frowned at the letter.

"Lane just handed it to me"

"She handed what?"

"The letter, pay attention, Sam" he went over and sat in front of her on the coffee table. "Look, it has the Dragonfly's address on it"

"Oh my God!" Sam now knew what it was. She had sent in her plate over with a resume with a fake name and address, which Jess and Lane helped with, Jess made the resume and Lane let her use her apartment address.

"I know and here you were playing around with invisibility cape" Jess snickered.

"What does it say?" Sam asked nervously.

"I haven't opened it yet, it's against the law to open mail that's not yours"

"Jess! There's no time for jokes, open the damn letter and tell me what it says"

"Why do I have to open it?"

"Because I'm too nervous right now and… because I'm pregnant with your kid and I said you should open it" Sam added with a firm nod.

"Lorelai told you to use that against me, didn't she?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Maybe, I'll never admit to anything" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know that just proved me right" he raised and eyebrow.

"Jess, the letter!"

"Right, right" he snapped out of it and opened the envelope. Jess was reading everything carefully as Sam ate her fingernails, she really wanted this job.

"So?" Samantha asked in a small shaking voice.

"Umm…" Jess had a straight face. "It says you have to go to the Inn on Friday to meet with Sookie and the other person whom you'll be working with!" he started serious and ended all excited.

"Are you serious?" she was shocked.

"You did it, you amazed Sookie, and you got the job"

"Ah!" Sam shrieked and leaned forwards to hug him tight. "I got the job, I got the job, I got the job" she moved from side to said still hugging Jess.

"I heard, are you glad?"

"I'm more than glad" she assured him.

DoWnStAiRs

"Mom, we're here!" Rory called, her and Julian were walking upstairs.

"We're making a video" Lorelai's voice came from hers and Luke's room.

"Gross Mom! Not to mention dirty and highly inappropriate to yell to your daughter"

"Ha-ha, smile for Mommy" Lorelai opened the door and still had the video camera with her.

"Mom" Rory whined.

"Hi Julian"

"Hey" Julian did a little wave

"Is dinner ready?" Rory asked, that's the reason they were there, Lorelai had wanted a family dinner.

"Not quite, it'll be like 2 or 3 more hours" Lorelai told her still taping everything. "Do something for the camera, honey" Rory made a weird face and Julian smirked.

"Dad?" Rory called to the ceiling.

"Leave them alone, Lorelai" Luke's voice came from the bedroom.

"Cry baby" Lorelai mumbled while turning off the camera.

"Speaking of which, where are the boys?"

"Their cribs" Lorelai pointed to the nursery's door before walking back into the bedroom where Luke was lying on the bed. Lorelai told him that he was to take at least one weekend off of the Diner a month to spend with the family, and in those weekends Lorelai liked having Rory there also.

"Oh! Come on" Rory grabbed Julian's hand and they went over to the nursery.

"They've gotten so big" Julian whispered looking at the boys sleeping.

"I know, every time I see them, they look bigger" Rory said in awe, she reached into a crib and carefully lifted Ricky. "You wanna hold him?"

"Sure" Julian put his hands like Lorelai had told him so a while back, Rory carefully placed Ricky on his arms and Julian cuddled the baby to his chest. Rory went over and picked up Sean.

"Hi guys" she whispered. "Is it true you're heavy sleepers and noise doesn't affect you?" Rory asked and the boys kept sleeping.

"They still breathe fast" Julian noted.

"That's how babies breathe, their lungs are way smaller" Rory explained, at first it also freaked her out so she investigated it.

"I know, but it's still fast"

"You should listen to their heart beats" Ricky whimpered.

"Umm Rory?" he sounded freaked out.

"He's ok, aren't you Ricky?" Rory cooed and the whimpering stopped.

"Wow, you're good at that"

"Yep, can you believe I used get freaked out by babies"

"You do great with babies" he told her.

"Find a new topic or I'll have to hurt you" Luke said walking into the nursery.

"Luke…" Lorelai warned.

"Sorry sir, no more baby related topics" Julian said with a nod after he gulped.

"Don't listen to him, Julian" Lorelai told him. "And you might want to stop calling him sir, just a friendly advice"

"Yes, Lorelai; Sorry, Luke" Julian said, he had started sweating.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked him.

"He's fine" Rory waved it off.

"I think you should go start dinner" Lorelai told Luke.

"Right. Good to have you here guys, but no baby talk" he narrowed his eyes at Julian before walking out of the nursery.

"He's weird" Rory commented.

"He's overprotective that's what he is" Lorelai mumbled. "Are you ok here or did the boys already annoy you?"

"We're good; you can go downstairs and annoy Luke"

"Thanks Hon" Lorelai smiled and left the nursery.

"Follow me please" Rory told Julian and the both walked out of the nursery and over to her room. They placed the boys in the center of her bed so they could keep an eye on them.

StAiRwAy To ThE AtTiC

"Are you going to tell them now?" Jess asked Sam, they were walking downstairs to the family dinner Lorelai wanted.

"I don't know, probably just Rory since she already knows I applied for it" Sam was thinking about tell them at dinner, all of them, but then she just wanted to avoid getting bombarded by questions in the middle of dinner. "What do you think I should do?"

"Sorry but it's your decision" Jess lifted his hands.

"Great, I was fearing you'd say that"

"Come on…" he opened the door that led to the second floor hallway. "... It can't be tougher than telling them we're pregnant"

"True" Sam nodded.

"Sam" Rory's head popped from her bedroom's door, Julian had told her never to leave him alone with the twins because he got too nervous.

"Rory" Sam brighten up considerably _Rory will know what to do._

"Come here so I can look at you" with that Rory went back into her room.

"She is very odd" Sam noted and Jess nodded.

"I'll go see if Luke needs help" Jess told her, gave her a quick kiss and went downstairs, Sam went over to Rory's room.

"Hey, Julian" Sam gave him a little wave. "Hey guys" she whispered, the boys were still sleeping.

"Hi Sam, you look great" Julian said shyly, Rory and Luke once told him he needed to compliment every pregnant woman, no matter what.

"Umm thanks" Sam giggled and Rory laughed knowing why Julian had done that. "Hey Rory, guess what?"

"You got Jess to wear pink?"

"Hahaha no, but God knows I try every day" Sam laughed. "I got a letter form the Inn today"

"Oh my God! And, what did it say?" Rory asked anxiously.

"I got to go there Friday, I got the job" Sam had a big smile plastered on her face.

"Eek" Rory shrieked quietly, so not to wake the twins.

"I know" Sam jumped a little and Rory went over to hug her.

"Am I missing something here?" Julian frowned.

DiNnEr

"I'm going to tell them" Sam whispered to Jess.

"You're sure about this?" he whispered back.

"Positive" she nodded trying to convince herself.

"Ok"

"Umm… Lorelai? Luke?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows and Luke just turned to look at her.

"I have an… announcement" she stuttered a little.

"Are you pregnant?" Lorelai teased and Sam smirked.

"Umm, yes but I meant something else"

"I figured as much" Lorelai nodded.

"Ok then…" she took a deep breath _why am I making such a big deal about this? _Sam wondered. "I got a job"

"What? No, you're not going to work, you don't need to work" Luke told her.

"Luke…" Lorelai warned. "What kind of job?"

"I'll be working for… umm, for Sookie"

"For Sookie?" Lorelai frowned. "She didn't mention you had applied"

"She doesn't know" Jess told Lorelai, this was the part Sam didn't want to tell, she thought they'd take the whole lying thing badly. "We applied under a fake name and with Lane's address"

"Why? Sookie would've given you the job, she knows how much you like to cook" Lorelai said frowning.

"I know, and that's why we did it this way. If I got the job I wanted it to be because I deserved it and not because I knew the owners of the Inn" Sam explained.

"That's a very high risk you took there" Luke told her.

"I know" Sam said shyly.

"And I bet it made you feel way better to know you got it because you deserved it" Luke added with a smirk, Sam smiled.

"It felt awesome, still does" she said giddily.

"Good" Luke told her. "I'm sure Sookie won't work you too hard"

"So you're ok with the job?" that made Sam feel way better, even thought they were all adults there, except the twins, having Luke's approval was like having a fathers seal of approval; it felt great.

"Yeah, but you're still going to work at the Diner" Luke pointed to Jess who rolled his eyes.

After dinner, dessert, and a few minutes spent in the living room all together, Rory and Julian left because they had school the next day. Luke and Lorelai took the twins upstairs after Rory had left. Jess and Sam stayed in the living room watching TV for a while before going to the attic. Yeah they had a TV in their apartment but watching it downstairs gave them that being home for the weekend feeling college students had.

MoNdAy MaRcH 1 ThE DiNeR

There was a lull going so Luke decided to use this time to talk to his employees about a few changes he wanted to make on the menu.

"I'm not gonna make burgers with two pieces of meet, that's gluttony" Luke said, again.

"But people are asking for them" Lane argued. "Right Clara?"

"Yeah, just on Saturday there were three different tourists who asked for them" Clara said shyly, Luke still intimidated her a little.

"Fine…" Luke blew out a breath. "I'll think about it but if I do add it, and that's a big if, I'll add two more salads"

"Fine by me, nobody orders salads anyways" Caesar piped in.

"Don't help" Luke scowled at him, the bell above the door jingled.

"Is Luke here?" a little girl asked.

"I'm Luke; do you need help with something? Did Lulu sent you because I already told her I can't help her with the sets in busy with…" he began rambling.

"I don't know who Lulu is"

"Ok, then what do you need? Wait, if you're gonna order first I need to know if you have cash"

"Luke…" Lane used that warning tone of voice Rory and Lorelai used. "Hi, I'm Lane, what's your name?"

"Could I talk to you in private?" the girl asked.

"Umm, sure" Luke frowned. "Stop thinking about disgusting things you want to add to the menu" he told 'his crew' before walking over to the other side of the Diner. "What can I help you with?" Luke asked looking intently at the girl.

ThE HoUsE

Samantha was at the house, Sookie had to take the kids to the doctor so she didn't have to go to work today. Right now she was making lunch for her and Lorelai who was upstairs napping.

_Damn it! _Sam scoffed hearing the door bell _they'll wake Lorelai and the twins _she hurried to the door.

"Stop with the ringing" she said opening the door fast. "There's people sleeping"

"Sorry, I didn't know" a man said. "Is there a…" he looked down at his clip board. "… Samantha Wyatt here?"

"Yes, I'm her, she's me, I mean…"

"I get what you mean…" the guy rolled his eyes. "Here, I need your signature" he handed her the clipboard. "Here you go…" he took the clipboard from her and handed her an envelope. "Wait here or I'll ring the door bell again"

"What is this about?"

"How should I know, I'm just a delivery guy, read the letter" he walked over to his truck, another guy got off and walked to the back of it. Sam kept her eyes on the guys who were unloading boxes and moving them over to the living room, since she was the only one up she needed to see they didn't break or take anything.

"Is there anything else?" Sam asked sarcastically looking at all the boxes in the living room.

"Nope, that's it. Enjoy" and with that they left. Sam drew a deep breath and walked over to the living room; she sat on the couch and opened the envelope.

"What?" she whispered quietly almost in tears.

The letter explained that in those boxes were all of Samantha's old stuff that wasn't welcomed at her parent's house anymore, in a small note with her father's writing it said it took him a lot to get her mother to send it over instead of just throwing it out. After the boxes explanation came the worst part of the letter, which basically told her they were getting rid of her trust fund and taking her out of the will if she insisted on keeping her relationship with Jess and the baby. She had until March 10th, if by then they didn't hear from her and her ending this 'shameful lifestyle' they'd go right ahead. According to her mother she was a disgrace to the Wyatt's name.

Sam crushed the letter on her fists before throwing it against one of the boxes. She was breathing hard trying to hold back the angry tears _it's their grandkid for Pete's sake! _Sam had actually thought that if Emily and Richard had come to love and accept Rory then her parents could also, but apparently her parents were _way _worst than the Gilmore's.

She finally started crying when she opened one of the boxes and inside she found her old baby album. It used to say 'Samantha Wyatt' across the top but apparently the Wyatt part had been crossed off as of lately. That was it; that was her mothers way of telling her she was serious about kicking her out of the family.

ThE DiNeR

"I'll try a different approach with you" the girl said with a firm nod. "Because I went straight to it with the other to guys and they both almost had a stroke and I can't afford that… well I can but I don't want to be the cause of a stroke"

"What are you talking about…? What's your name?"

"Sorry, where are my manners, I'm April" she stuck out her hand for Luke to shake it.

"Ok, April, what are you talking about?"

"Ok… see there's this science fair and I really want to win and in order to do so I needed to find something scientific but with a human side also, I took me a long time but I finally knew what to do. I am going to do a paternity test; it's scientific and it has that human side to it all you know. Are breathing?"

"Yes. But… why are you telling me this?" Luke frowned.

"Oh! Sorry, I thought it was obvious"

"What was?"

At ThE HoUsE

"Sam?" Lorelai was walking downstairs and went over to the kitchen. "I thought you…" she trailed off when she saw the empty kitchen. "Huh" she was gonna go upstairs when she heard sobbing from the living room. "Sam, are you…? What's all this?" Lorelai looked at all the boxes. "What's wrong?" Sam kept crying. "Hey, hey" Lorelai went over and hugged her.

"Look" Sam pointed the letter; Lorelai went over to pick it up before she skimped over it fast.

"Oh…" Lorelai whispered. _How could they act that way towards their daughter? Not even my parents did that. _"What are you going to do?" she asked thumbing Sam's tears away.

"Nothing, there's nothing to do. They made up their minds" Sam said quietly between sobs. "I knew they didn't approve, but I had a tiny hope that with time…" Sam trailed off.

"I know"

"But I guess this kills that hope, doesn't it?" now it was Sam who whipped her own tears away.

"Well, maybe…" Lorelai started and Sam showed her the baby album.

"It used to say Wyatt there, I guess I'm not part of the family anymore" Sam said the last part quietly.

"Aw sweetie. Just because this happened doesn't mean you're without family; you have Jess and the baby, and also us, the twins, Luke, Rory, and me, we're your family now"

"Thanks"

"So… what's in the rest of the boxes?"

"I don't know, and I don't think I want to"

"But…?"

"I'll go get him" Sam said getting up and going upstairs, one of the twins was crying. Lorelai stayed in the living room looking at all the boxes. Her parents didn't seem so bad now; yes they had been mad but they never threatened to take her out of the family. Lorelai blew out a breath before also going upstairs to the nursery.

ThE DiNeR

"I came here to take a hair sample so I can test you" April stated.

"Test me? Test me for what?" Luke was starting to panic; if he had heard her correctly then this was taking a _bad _turn.

"To see if you're my father" she said that like if it was the most common thing in the world.

"You're father?" Luke chocked out.

"Yes, didn't I explain what my experiment was about? I thought I had" April made a thinking face.

"I-I can't be your father" Luke said and his voice broke like if he was scared. Luckily for him Lane and Caesar were discussing something so they weren't paying attention to what was going on.

"According to my research is between three guys, and Luke Danes is one of those guys, you're Luke Danes right?" Luke nodded. "Then yes, you can be my father. So, can I get some hair? It needs to have the root"

"But… I-I don't even know who you're Mom is… or how old you are"

"I'm twelve and my Mom is Anna" April said getting tired of Luke's evasiveness, _I really should've done this like I did the other two; drop the bomb and yank the hair out myself._

"Nardini?"

"Yep, that's my last name. So… hair?"

"And you're twelve?" Luke was turning pale; he was doing the math in his head.

"Yes" she rolled her eyes. Luke seemed to be out of it so she took this moment to yank the hair out just like she had done twice before.

"Hey!" Luke's hand flew to where the hair pull sting a little. That's when April took a picture of him.

"Thanks" she put the hair in a plastic baggie and put her camera away.

"Wait" Luke called when April was opening the door.

"When's the science fair?"

"March 10th" she had forgotten to tell Luke, weird because she didn't forget with the other guys.

"Ok…" Luke nodded still not fully on this planet.

"It's Martin Van Buren Middle School, over in Woodbridge, there's signs everywhere for the fair, so it'll be easy to find" and with that April left.

"Luke?" Lane asked. "Lorelai's on the phone, she says she needs to talk to you" at that Luke snapped out of it, that April girl occupying 60 percent of his concentration.

"Hello?" Luke asked monotone.

"Luke, it's Sam" Lorelai said with a worried voice. Now April occupied 30 percent of his concentration.

"What happened?"

"She got a letter from her parents; they basically kicked her out of the family"

"What?"

"And they sent all her stuff over. They sent her her baby album but the crossed off the last name. She locked herself up in their bedroom up in the attic"

"How could they do that? It's their daughter" Luke said and that brought April back in his mind.

"I know. Anyways, I was wondering if you could bring something over for us to eat. I don't want to give her food poisoning on top of everything else"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right there"

"Thanks Hon" they hung up, Luke stared at the phone for a while.

"Luke?" Clara asked quietly.

"Huh?" he turned to look at her.

"I asked if we were done because I need to go home" she repeated.

"Umm... yeah, yeah" he nodded remembering what he had been doing before that girl walked into the Diner, and probably into his life.

YaLE

"Jess?" Paris frowned opening the door.

"Hey Paris, is Rory here?" he asked walking in.

"No, she's in class"

"Good, don't tell her I came by" he walked over to Rory's room, Paris soon followed.

"What are you doing?"

"She conveniently got one of my CD's mixed up in one of her boxes and she always forgets to bring it over when she goes to Stars Hollow"

"So?"

"So, I came here to get it. Where the hell did she put it?" Jess asked frustrated.

"Maybe Julian has it" Paris suggested.

"Great, now I'll never get it back" Jess mumbled. "Do you know where he lives?"

"Not really, it's not like I'm the one who's dating him"

"Right, tell Rory I want my CD back" Jess said walking over to the door.

"I thought you said not to tell her you were here"

"Oh yeah… tell her I called" and he opened the door.

"You called when?" Rory asked from the other side of the door.

"Geez!" Jess jumped a little and Rory laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm, I live here" Rory said in a 'duh' voice walking into the dorm room. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I came for my CD"

"Oh, Julian has it" Rory waved it off.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to listen to it but we were going out so it's in his car"

"But it's my CD"

"Huh, I didn't see a 'property of Jess' anywhere on it" Rory mocked.

"That's because you didn't give me time to write it on the CD. I bought it and you took"

"You really write that on your stuff?" Paris asked frowning.

"No, but I'm starting to think I should"

"I'd love to continue this stimulating conversation but… I've got class" Rory said grabbing a couple of books after taking some out of her book bag.

"I have to anyways, bring the CD next time you go to the Hollow" Jess said walking out of the dorm room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Rory waved him off before walking in a different direction.

"I mean it!"

"Ok"

ThE HoUsE

"Where's the food?" Lorelai asked twenty minutes later when Luke walked into the house.

"What food?" Luke turned to look at her.

"The one you were bringing for us to eat" Lorelai stated. "You took forever to get here I assumed you were cooking it"

"Sorry, I forgot, I'll go make you something"

"Are you ok?" Lorelai frowned.

"Yeah" Luke said after a deep breath.

"Hey…" Lorelai walked over to him and hugged him. "Don't worry, Sam will be ok" she said and gave him a sweet kiss. _Sam, what's wrong with Sam… oh right! _Luke thought. _Should I tell Lorelai about April? She's already worrying about Sam; maybe I shouldn't give her more to worry about._

"I'll go make lunch" he unwrapped himself from her and went to the kitchen. Lorelai walked upstairs to the attic where she found Sam in the living room watching Soap Operas, Spanish Soap Operas.

"What are you watching?" Lorelai asked holding back laughter.

"I don't know, but she just slapped him"

"Oh, he's been naughty" Lorelai said knowingly and sat next to Sam.

"I'm ok, you don't need to baby-sit me" Sam said after a little silence. "I admit it felt awful to be kicked out of your own family… but it's for the best; for me and the baby"

"Sam…"

"I'll have Jess get rid of the boxes when he gets here"

"You're not gonna look in them?" Lorelai frowned and Sam shook her head. "There might be something there you might want to have"

"I doubt it"

"A toy, or clothes, or a picture or something"

"My parents didn't keep my old toys, I don't fit into my old clothes, and I don't feel like looking at pictures right now"

"Ok" Lorelai nodded. "But think about it, the boxes are ok there for a while, maybe you and Jess and look through them and then toss whatever you don't want. You'll fit back into your old clothes eventually, you're young unlike me" Lorelai added and made Sam smile a little.

"You'll fit into your old stuff also. You're not _that _old"

"Gee thanks" Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I'll be downstairs ok?"

"Ok" Sam nodded.

"Please watch something else, preferably in English"

"I'm changing the channel right now" Sam assured and Lorelai walked down and went over to the nursery. Sean was gurgling, and Ricky was kicking his legs.

"Hey guys, you're up and didn't cry you're maturing" she cooed. "You're Daddy doesn't like when you do that baby" Lorelai said pulling Ricky's fist away from his mouth, which cause him to whimper. "Don't cry" she rubbing his tummy. "Do you want your funky beaver-teeth pacifier?' he kept whimpering. "I'll take that as a whining yes" Lorelai laughed and went to get the pacifier. "Did you get tired of talking?" Lorelai asked Sean but he was asleep again. "Let's go downstairs with Daddy so we won't wake up your brother" she gave Ricky the pacifier before picking him up.

ThE KiTcHeN

"Hey Daddy" Lorelai said in a baby voice and Luke's head snapped up.

"What?" Luke asked a little scared.

"We were just saying hi, why are you so jumpy?"

"Umm, you just startled me, my mind was wondering and I didn't hear you coming down" Luke said and only stuttered a little.

"Relax, Luke, you seemed tense" she walked to where he was and, balancing Ricky in one arm, she rubbed her hand up and down his back. "You really are tense" she noted.

"Yeah, I got something running around in my head" Luke admitted.

"Oh, what?"

"I made you a turkey sandwich, ok? I forgot we don't have groceries" he changed the subject.

"A turkey sandwich is ok Luke" he nodded and took Ricky from her.

"Hey there buddy… Lorelai, what's that?" he took the pacifier out. "I don't them sucking on this all day long"

"It was either that or his fist" Lorelai told him while grabbing. "Now that you have changed the subject can we go back to it… what's in your mind?" _please don't ask me _Luke begged in his head.

"Why don't we go upstairs and watch a movie in our room, we can have the boys there also, have a lazy day"

"Luke…?" but he was already on his way upstairs, by the time Lorelai got there both boys were on they bed and Luke was looking through some movies. "Stop" she said placing her plate on the bedside table. "Get over here please" Luke's chin dropped to his chest.

"Is there something wrong with your sandwich?" Luke asked once he was standing in front of Lorelai.

"No, and stop changing the subject, what's wrong? Are you sick?" she asked with fear.

"No, I'm not sick" Luke said taking a deep breath and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Please don't hate me" _this is it, I'm gonna tell her, please take this well _Luke begged.

"Why would I hate you?" Lorelai frowned and took a seat next to him.

"This… girl came to the Diner today"

"A girl?" Lorelai asked fearing what Luke could have done to have him act this way _I knew it was a matter of time before he met someone better, after all I'm still looking bad._

"She's twelve" he clarified knowing where her mind had taken her.

"Oh"

"Long story short, she said I might be her father" he said quietly looking at the floor and after a few seconds he turned to look at her.

"Her…?"

"Father" Luke finished for her. Lorelai said quietly processing.

"And could you? I mean, her Mom and…"

"Yeah it's possible" Luke interrupted her and Lorelai nodded. "I swear I didn't know"

"It's… ok, Luke" Lorelai struggled a little to say that. "I'm not a hypocrite, I can't get mad over this and I know if you knew before you would've done something"

"God, you're great" Luke sighed in relief.

"So... this girl…"

"April"

"April, right" Lorelai nodded. "Ok then, April came to the Diner today?"

"Yeah"

"You wanna fill in the blanks from when she walked in to when she told you?"

"Yes"

"Ok then, let's get comfortable here"

"Thanks" Luke smiled and gave her a kiss.

A CoUpLe MiNuTeS LaTeR

Luke had told the whole story while playing with Sean's legs and feet, it gave him something else to focus on.

"We should go" Lorelai said once Luke finished the story.

"What?"

"To the science fair, we should go" Lorelai stated.

"Are you serious" Luke sounded scared.

"Luke, there's a girl out there who could be your daughter and that's where you'll find out if she is or not, don't you want to know?"

"Lorelai, this could change everything, and I don't deal well with change"

"Luke, you don't want to be like Christopher, do you? Do you want to have a daughter out there whom you ignore just because you have a family?" Lorelai knew that would get to him more than anything else she could have said. Luke took a deep breath and let it our loudly.

"You had to use that approach?"

"I knew it'd work" Lorelai smiled. "So…?"

"March 10th, but you're coming with me, there's no way I can handle this alone"

"I wouldn't miss it" she told him seriously.

"Can we watch the movie now?"

"Sure, go put it in" Lorelai pointed to the TV and then turned her attention to the boys, her mind kept thinking on how things would change if in fact Luke was the father and how it'll affect her and the twins' life. _March is looking up to be very dramatic for everybody who lives here _Lorelai thought.

ThAt NiGhT

After Jess got there and Lorelai informed him about the letter and the boxes, he convinced Sam that everything was going to be ok and that they should look through the boxes just so he could mock her. Lorelai and Luke agreed on not saying anything about April until they knew what the verdict was.

UpStAiRs

"How are you feeling?" Lorelai asked walking into their bedroom from the nursery carrying Sean, Luke was sitting on the bed with Ricky lying on his lap.

"I don't know. I kinda want to forget the whole thing until we have to go there, but something tells me I won't be able to do that"

"It's kind of a big deal to just put in the back burner like that"

"Yeah a know" Luke turned to look down at the boy on his lap and he couldn't help but smile because that's exactly what Ricky was doing, he was smiling for the first time ever. "Look" Luke whispered to Lorelai in awe, she turned to see Ricky and he was still smiling.

"You're smiling baby, you look so cute" Lorelai cooed. Sean gurgled so they would also coo at him. "Are you jealous?" Lorelai asked the baby in her arms, he gurgled again.

FrIdAy MaRcH 5th

Luke had opened the Diner that morning and left just after breakfast rush, he was going to go close up after dinner rush, the rest of the time he was spending at home with Lorelai and the twins.

"Ok guys it's exercise time, we don't want you getting beer guts now, do we?" Lorelai asked the twins who were lying on the couch; she was sitting on the floor, Luke sitting next to her.

"They don't drink beer" Luke said amusedly.

"Ok then, milk guts" Lorelai said rolling her eyes and Luke chuckled. "Ready Daddy?"

"Sure"

"Ok, and one… and two… and one… and two"

"That's all the numbers you know?" Luke asked teasingly.

"Yes, now keep up" Lorelai was with Ricky and Luke with Sean, they had the babies hands in theirs and they would lift them above the boy's head and then bring them down to their tummy's. "And one… and two… and one…" Luke couldn't help but chuckle. "Stop that"

"Three comes after two, incase you were wondering" he teased. Somehow they had managed to put the April thing in the back burner, most of the time.

"We are not amused by you, right boys?" Lorelai asked and Sean smiled up at Luke.

"I think he's amused by me"

"Shut up, dork" Lorelai teased before laughing. "And now… some leg exercise, and we to the bicycle" Lorelai grabbed Ricky's feet and began moving them like if he was pedaling a bike.

"You are beyond crazy"

"This is good for them, the book said so"

"Well, if the book said so" Luke teased.

"You're getting really close to being celibate again you know" the door bell rang. "Go get that" she ordered.

"But we're exercising and it is very important" Luke said sarcastically while getting up.

"Consider yourself celibate from now till further notice" she yelled once he was out of the living room. Luke opened the door chuckling and shaking his head.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked, smile disappearing from his face.

"Whoa man, what's with the tude?" Jake asked while pushing his way inside the house.

"I didn't say you could come in" Luke was still pissed at Jake ever since New Years, this was the first time Luke saw him since that day.

"Seriously, what crawled up you ass?" Jake walked over to the kitchen. "Do you want a beer?"

"Is that Jake?" Lorelai asked when Luke walked over to the living room.

"Yes"

"Great" Lorelai mumbled.

"Hey Luke you don't have any beer" Jake went to the living room. "Hi gorgeous" he nodded to Lorelai.

"Jake" she acknowledged.

"What happened to the beer?" and he was back to the important issue.

"There's no beer, we have more important things to buy than beer" Luke told him, truth is that now Luke kept the beer in the fridge that was in the garage, he didn't know why but he felt better that way, no beer inside the house where his boys were.

"Blasphemy, there's nothing more important than beer" Jake took a seat on the lazy boyz. "Hey the boys are on the couch"

"Nothing gets by you Jake" Lorelai mocked.

"Are you two having issues or something?" Jake frowned.

"Mom, Dad, I'm here for the weekend, Julian went out of town and I don't want to be with Paris the whole weekend. I'll be upstairs" Rory went inside and headed for the stairs without even wondering if they had heard.

"Oh Rory's home" Jake acknowledged.

"I'll go put the boys in their cribs" Lorelai said picking them up, Luke kept and eye on her and so did Jake, only he did it with a smirk.

"So… this Julian guy?" Jake asked.

"Don't"

"What?" Jake asked innocently. "I didn't do anything… yet"

"Jake, after you left things last time I don't know how you came back here and how you're acting the way you are"

"Last time, I didn't do anything last time I was here. I think you're getting old and are staring to imagine things"

"Just leave Lorelai and Rory alone"

"I will but let's go buy some beer first"

"Jake…"

"Come on man, or does Lorelai have you on a short leash?"

"You never know when to shut up do you?"

"Mmm nope, I also never know when I've crossed boundaries until it's too late"

"You know, that's not a quality, quite the opposite actually" Luke said annoyed, Jake was getting to him more than he cared to admit.

"Hey, tell Mom at the Diner" Rory walked into the living room.

"Ok" Luke said a little relieved she was getting out of the house.

"Hi Rory" Jake smiled.

"Hi. Bye Dad" and with that Rory ran out of the house.

"She's always so energetic" Jake noted. "So… let's go for a ride or something"

"A ride?" Luke narrowed his eyes at Jake.

"We can go hit a bar, you can be my wingman like old times, what do you say?"

"I have two boys upstairs"

"So?"

"And it's three in the afternoon" Jake gave Luke a 'so?' look. "I'm not going to a bar"

"Fine. Oh, we should go to a club and you can be my wingman"

"Enough with the wingman, and no"

"Dude, what's gotten into you?"

"I'm still pissed at you for what you pulled at New Years Eve and by the fact that you act like your twenty, no wait, scratch that like you're eighteen because I have twenty year olds living here and they don't act like that!"

"First off I have no idea what you mean by New Years Eve. And get off my back! It's not my fault you're bitter or that you got your girlfriend pregnant and now are tied down!" Luke was breathing hard trying to control himself. "Stop acting all high and mighty cause your not!" Jake got up and left with a door slam. Luke stayed in the living room calming himself down.

SaTuRdAy MaTcH 6th

"Well this is a nice surprise" Emily said opening the door finding Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and the twins. After Jake left Lorelai tried to cheer Luke up by telling him they should go out somewhere the next day, Luke agreed but he told her they should take the twins to see Emily because she hadn't seen them in months unlike Richard.

"Hi, Mom, can we come in?" Lorelai asked 'politely'.

"Of course, come in, come in" she moved aside. "Richard we have company!" luckily the twins were awake otherwise Emily's shriek would've woken them up. "Oh my, they have grown so much" she looked into one of the car seats, Luke had one and Lorelai had the other, Rory carried the big diaper bag.

"If we ever get to the living room you can hold one" Lorelai bargained.

"Right" Emily was way too excited with this visit that her manners had flown right out the door. "Richard!" Lorelai was giggling at Emily's behavior.

"Told you we should've brought the camera" Lorelai whispered to Luke. Emily led them to the living room where they took theirs and the twins' coats.

"Oh, would you look at those blue eyes" Emily said in awe.

"Their pediatrician thinks the color will stay" Lorelai told Emily.

"Well let's hope so. For God's sake, Richard!"

"What is so important that you'd…?" Richard trailed off walking into the living room.

"Hi grandpa" Rory said brightly.

"Rory" Richard acknowledged surprised. "Lorelai, Luke, this is…"

"A surprise?" Lorelai guessed.

"That it is…" Richard nodded. "And you brought the twins" he said happily walking over to the two car seats.

"Well since they can't change their own diapers yet we needed to bring them with us" Lorelai teased.

"Aha" Richard said absentmindedly while staring at the boys.

"You can pick them up, Richard" Luke told him almost laughing at how both him and Emily looked, it was like the twins were a display in a museum and they would get arrested if they touched the twins or their car seats.

"Ok, I guess I'm getting our drinks" Lorelai said getting up after she saw both her parents picking up one boy each.

"Richard, he's smiling" Emily said amazed

"Then you have Ricky" Luke said. "And that is Sean's way of asking for attention" he added when Sean cooed at his grandfather.

"They are so smart" Emily was still in awe, Lorelai was happy with just looking at her mother interact with the boys. Rory felt a little jealous because only Lorelai had ever done that with her when she was a baby, but she was ok with it.

Luke was happy, Jake's nastiness forgotten _this is what matters _he told himself _and depending on Wednesday's outcome, our family could grow a little more. _He was nervous as hell, Wednesday was approaching fast, that was another reason why they were here; Lorelai was going to find some time alone with Richard and let him know that nobody was going to be home on Wednesday. Luke was snapped out of his thoughts by Richard's chuckled followed by the girls' giggles; Sean had popped a spit bubble. Ricky started sucking on his little fist.

"No sucking" Lorelai said pulling Ricky's fist out of his mouth, he whimpered and put the fist back in. "No sucking" she pulled the fist back out.

"Lorelai, let the poor boy be" Emily scowled at Lorelai.

"Fine" Lorelai lifted her hands in surrender and sat back again. It wasn't long before the boys fell asleep and Emily invited the family for some brunch.

StArS HoLlOw

"I'll make you something for lunch" Jess was in a charming mood. He went over to their fridge and opened the door. "Huh, let's go downstairs and I'll make you some lunch there" he rephrase and Sam giggled, she had been feeling better over the whole letter-boxes fiasco, but the deadline was approaching and that put a little damper on her usually bright and happy mood.

"Let's go" she linked her arm through his and they went downstairs.

"Ok then, like I was saying: I'll make you something for lunch" he opened the fridge and it was just like the one upstairs if not worst; they were going to shop for groceries over at Hartford on their way back. "What do you say we order a pizza?"

"No onion please" Sam said and left the kitchen and skipped over to the living room.

LaTeR At HaRtFoRd

"We're glad you came" Emily said seeing them out, Lorelai had told Richard, she didn't tell him the reason though, he didn't ask just agreed and told her he'd see them next weekend.

"And we're glad you didn't scowled because we didn't call beforehand" Lorelai teased.

"That's true…" Emily said thinking back and it looked like she was about to sermon them.

"We really have to go now, Mom, save that for next time" Lorelai said not even noticing what came out of her mouth.

"Very well then" Emily smiled proudly as if she had won some type of argument.

"The boys are strapped in" Luke informed; he and Rory had gone to the car and were now back.

"Now, we really have to go" Lorelai turned to Emily.

"It was good seeing you" Richard told them.

"You too sir" Luke said and Richard let the sir pass. "We have to go" he told Lorelai and they left after Rory hugged her grandparents goodbye.

At ThE GrOcErY StOrE

"Please try to keep the junk food to a minimal" Luke asked, because he doesn't beg. Lorelai had Sean in his kangaroo bag, and Rory had Ricky; Luke was going to be in charge of the actual food-buying so he needed to be free of distractions.

"And what would the minimal be?" Rory asked.

"I would say zero, but you two can't do that"

"No we can't, we need some junk" Lorelai told him.

"Try half, or less, of what you normally get" Luke said and both girls gasped. "Stop being such drama queens" he rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go to the junk isle and decide what to take and what to leave" Rory said and began to walk away. "You coming?" she asked Lorelai.

"In a minute, I want to annoy Luke a little more" Lorelai said rubbing Luke's back now the he was leaning on his forearms on the basket.

"Thanks for including me" Luke mumbled.

"Ok" Rory walked away murmuring stuff to Ricky.

"Come on, teach us how to properly shop for groceries" Lorelai teased.

"Let's go then" Luke straightened up and they began walking, Lorelai was talking and pointing to stuff claiming she was showing Sean all the 'good parts' of grocery shopping.

ThE JuNk IsLe

"You have a kid?" a voice asked Rory and she turned around to see who it was.

"Louise? What are you doing in Hartford?"

"My Mom went ballistic when she found out I had dropped out of college so she told my Dad and the both went ballistic so here I am. So… not so much 'Mary' anymore huh?" Louise moved a little to get a better look at Ricky.

"Actually he's my brother" Rory said and Louise gave her a look. "Seriously, he's my brother and my Mom is around here showing his twin the store"

"Twins? You're _so _not a 'Mary' anymore" Louise said with a smirk.

"They're my brothers" Rory insisted.

"Right"

"Fine, don't believe what do I care" Rory turned back to her 'junk-picking'.

"Huh, so they really are your brothers" she finally got it, how? Who knows but she got it. "He's cute, call me when he's 18 and maybe I'll pull a Demi-Ashton thing" Louise smiled and walked away, Rory's mouth opened.

On the drive back in order to have a quiet drive Luke had to buy Lorelai and Rory, each, a both of caramel popcorn and he gave both boys a pacifier. The only sounds were of the girls munching and the boys sucking, which was better than the girl yapping and the boys crying.

When they got home Lorelai and Rory took the boys and their stuff and left Luke alone to get all the grocery bags, because that's the men's job. Jess and Sam had gone to the Diner so Luke didn't have any help.

WeDnEsDaY MaRcH 10th

Since it was the deadline for Sam she refused to leave the attic because she felt a tad depressed, no matter what your relationship was, being kicked out of your family still hurt. Jess decided to stay with her, missing a day of classes wouldn't do anybody any harm, on the contrary It would help Sam out.

Downstairs Luke was a nervous wreck and he didn't know why _of course I know why! I can be the father of a twelve year old girl! _Luke thought. Lorelai was getting the boys ready for the day and making their diaper bag.

"One down" Lorelai said taking Ricky into their room. "You ok?" Luke was standing in front of the mirror just staring at himself.

"What if I am the father?"

"What do you mean?" she place Ricky on the middle of their bed and his fist flew to his mouth.

"I can't be a father to a twelve year old girl"

"Yes you can"

"I know nothing about twelve year old girls" Luke was stressing out.

"There's nothing to know, and what ever you do need to know I'll help you, I'm great with little girls" Lorelai said with a smile.

"You don't have to do that"

"I know I don't _have _too. Just relax Luke; it's between you and two other guys, your chances aren't that high"

"Right" he said and turned his eyes to the bed. "I think you forgot one" he mocked to show her he was feeling better.

"I knew there was something odd in that picture" she teased and walked back to the nursery to finish up Sean.

ThE AtTiC

"How much of this is pregnancy hormones?" Jess wondered when Sam was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Jess!"

"Sorry" he lifted his hands in defense. "What are you watching?"

"The Brady Bunch" she sniffled.

"Sam, pick something else, how about Mommy Dearest?" Jess suggested as a joke but was hit on the head with a cushion. "Sorry bad joke"

"Why couldn't my parents be like that?" she asked sad.

"Like Mommy Dearest?"

"Stop that!" she snapped, oh yeah mood swings brought up by stress; lovely.

"Sorry, and that's a TV show, nobody is like that"

"Lorelai and Luke are" she whispered.

"No they're not, have you ever seen them mad, like really pissed off?" Jess asked and Sam shook her head. "Consider yourself lucky then, because that's not a pretty sight" silence.

"Our kid has no grandparents" Sam suddenly said out of nowhere. "My parents disowned me, Liz and TJ hate me, and Jimmy…? God knows how he'll react"

"Our daughter _has _grandparents" Jess said and Sam smiled, if Jess was something he was stubborn.

"Well yeah she _has _them, they just don't want her… or me"

"There's Luke and once he's married there's Lorelai"

"Luke is you _uncle _not your Dad"

"So? If Luke and Lorelai are considering having the twins call Buddy grandpa why can our girl call Luke grandpa?"

"They want the boys to call Buddy Grandpa?" Sam asked in awe and Jess nodded. "I think Luke would make a very good Grandpa. Sam finally said with a smile. "I doubt Lorelai would like the title of 'Grandma' though"

"Because of Rory?" Jess frowned.

"No, because she'll say she's way too young to be a Grandma" Sam was laughing and Jess had to smile because, for now, her parents and their problems were forgotten.

DoWnStAiRs

"You ready?" Lorelai asked Luke who was on the bed talking with the boys while she got ready.

"No" Luke said not taking his eyes off of the boys.

"How about now?"

"Almost"

"And now?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"Yeah, lets go" he got up and went to get the boys coats and car seats.

"Ok, you guys behave you hear me? No crying a lot, or fussing a lot, and now oozing a lot" Lorelai told the twins.

"Oozing?" Luke smirked at that.

"Yeah…" Lorelai nodded, they were putting the twins' coats on. "Like spit, or drool, or snot, or the white sticky milky thing"

"Gross" Luke mumbled.

"Hence the 'no oozing' rule" Lorelai said and placed Sean on his car seat strapping him in, Luke did the same with Ricky.

OuTsIdE

"Want me to drive?" Lorelai asked looking over at Luke who was just staring ahead.

"No, I'm good" Luke said and turned on the car.

"Sure?"

"Yeah" and he backs out the car and is on his way to Woodbridge.

ThE AtTiC

"You know what the bright side of this is?" Sam asked.

"Just one? Cause I could think of a few" Jess answered, he was sitting on the couch while Sam was lying on it with her head on his lap. She smiled up at him.

"Just one… no matter what happens I'll have this baby as family" Sam said dreamily placing her hand on her tummy.

"You have me too Sam, I swear you do" he looked down at her seriously.

"Come on, Jess, we're college students living together. Face it, the odds are against us" she got sadder.

"Sam no, the odds aren't against us"

"If it weren't for Luke and Lorelai, we'd have nowhere to live, nothing to eat, and nowhere to work. They're what's making us work, not us"

"They're not what's making us work; they have nothing to do with it. Are they making things a bit easier because they know how hard life is? Yeah. Are they babying us and shielding us? Hell no, they don't get in the way with us; they just help when they know we're getting over our heads. If they didn't think we could make it, we wouldn't be living here, they wouldn't be helping us" Sam started crying.

"You really think we can work out"

"No… I _know_ we'll work out. I'm not saying it'll be easy, but we'll make it work"

"Even though we're not married?"

MaRtIn VaN BuReN MiDdLe ScHoOl

"Umm Luke?" Lorelai asked after a couple of minutes of just being parked there.

"I need a minute" he's voice was gruff from not having talked since they left the house.

"Ok. Umm, I'm gonna go get the stroller from the back" Lorelai got out of the car and walked over to the back, she opened it and she could see Luke hadn't moved an inch, she pulled out the stroller and popped it open by the side of the car. "Do I take the boys out or do you need another minute?" _this is it, in a couple of minutes my life could change forever, Lorelai's life could change forever, and twins' life and even Rory's life… Jess and Sam also. Damn this could screw up a lot of people. _He was lost in thought. "Luke?"

"Huh?" he turned startle to look at Lorelai.

"Do I take the boys out of the car or of you need another minute?"

"No, no, let's go, I'll help you" he got off the car and opened the back door; Lorelai opened the other back door.

ThE AtTiC

"So you're saying that if we were married and not living here we could still make it on our own?" Sam asked, the conversation had gotten more heated.

"We wouldn't even have to be married" Jess assured her.

"Then why don't we do it?" Sam asked a little too excited.

"Do what?" Jess frowned.

MaRtIn VaN BuReN MiDdLe ScHoOl

"Wow, these are some smart kids" Lorelai said walking besides Luke who was pushing the double stroller through the little hallways between experiments.

"Yeah" Luke said absentmindedly, he was scanning all the kids faces looking for that girl.

"I didn't know a potato could do so many different things, to me it's just a French fry, or a chili fry at most" Lorelai kept talking to distract him a big.

"I'll get you one when we get back" Luke mumbled.

"Oh my God" Lorelai ignored what Luke said, she stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed Luke to stop him also, once he turned to see what was wrong Lorelai pointed to the distance. There were three big pictures hanged.

"Oh God" Luke said.

ThE HoUsE

"Mom, are you guys still here or did you already leave?" Rory walked into the house, they didn't tell her what they were doing just that they were going out; Rory's journalist side kicked in and she knew they were hiding something big, something very big. "Mom? Dad?" Rory went upstairs but found no one. _As long as I'm here _Rory thought and went up to the attic, she knew about the letter-boxes thing. "Sam? Jess?" Rory frown. She called then a little louder and waited for a response, any type of response. _Maybe they followed Mom _Rory figured.

Rory went along to see what other CD she could steal from Jess and that when she found it.

_Sorry Uncle Luke, but we had to do it_

_-Jess & Sam._

_Had to do what? _Rory frowned and kept looking at the letter.

**

* * *

For those of you who read the whole thing through you will be rewarded, I am not AMY so please hang in there the continuation is already being worked on so the wait to know if he's the father or not, and what exactly did Jess and Sam do won't be that long.**

**Tell me what you thought about my take on things. (and no torches if possible please)(Also this chapther was put together in les than 24 hours)**


	37. Just When Everything is OK P2

**So here it is, it took longer than expected and I apologize for that. I swear the whole school part of this chapter was made when I posted the previous one, but the rest took some time.**

**Kylie …Umm…hmm… Hi.**

**Enjoy and THANKS! For everybody who stuck with this story after how I left it last time.**

* * *

"_So you're saying that if we were married and not living here we could still make it on our own?" Sam asked, the conversation had gotten more heated._

"_Then why don't we do it?" Sam asked a little too excited._

_-----------------------------_

"_Oh my God" Lorelai ignored what Luke said, she stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed Luke to stop him also, once he turned to see what was wrong Lorelai pointed to the distance. There were three big pictures hanged._

"_Oh God" Luke said_

_------------------------------_

_Rory went along to see what other CD she could steal from Jess and that when she found it._

_Sorry Uncle Luke, but we had to do it_

_-Jess & Sam._

_Had to do what? Rory frowned and kept looking at the letter._

MaRtIn VaN BuReN MiDdLe ScHoOl

There, in the distance, were three big pictures, two had big X's and only one had a circle. April had strategically placed the circled one in the middle so it'd called out more to people. So there they were spelling XOX for the whole world to see.

"Luke, is that…?" Lorelai trailed off looking at the picture with the O.

"…Jake" Luke said bitterly.

"That's what I thought" Lorelai mumbled. And there it was Luke's picture was to the far left with a big red X on it, in the middle was Jake's weird expression with a big O around it, and on the far right was another guy with an X.

"That son of…" Luke said through gritted teeth but stopped when Sean stared crying.

"Luke, we're in a school filled with impressionable kids, not to mention your sons" Lorelai picked up Sean.

"Lorelai, he's the father, which means that asshole slept with my girlfriend, which also means she cheated on me _with my best friend_. Man, what's wrong with me? Turns out all my exes cheated on me" Luke vented.

"Luke, they didn't all…"

"Nicole"

"That was different, Luke"

"Yes, we were only _married. _Geez" Luke involuntarily shuddered looking at Jakes picture again.

"Come on" she began walking towards the booth thingy.

"Where are you going?" Luke freaked pushing the stroller with Ricky still inside, Sean had calmed down when Lorelai cuddled him against her chest.

"I want to meet this girl, beside it think it'd be nice if she saw you actually cared enough to come" they were now a couple feet away.

"Why?"

"I don't know, in case you would've turned out to be her father" Lorelai shrugged, not even she understood what she was trying to say.

"Huh?" Luke was a weird expression.

"Hi, you're April right?" Lorelai asked brightly.

"Umm, yes" April looked at Lorelai weirdly.

"I'm Lorelai, and this here and Sean"

"Ok" April nodded and looked to the person standing behind Lorelai with a stroller. "Hey, do I know you?" She asked Luke.

"You have my picture up there" Luke pointed to the 3picture thing.

"Oh right. What are you doing here?"

"We came to see the verdict" Luke stated.

"Oh ok, you're not my father"

"I got that from the little O's and X"

"MmHmm" April looked all around the room, Luke and Lorelai felt very uncomfortable. Ricky started fussing so Luke picked him up. "How many do you have in there?"

"Just these two" Lorelai told her.

"They're cute, a little on the drooling side, but cute" April told them.

"Thanks" Lorelai smiled. "So, how accurate is this thing?"

"99.9 percent accurate"

"So practically fool proofed" Luke said.

"Practically" April nodded. "You can read all about it"

"No thanks, we're not very big on the whole science thing" Luke said, Ricky had also calmed down once Luke had him cuddled.

"You know, putting those beanies on them makes them more vulnerable to kidnap"

"Excuse me?" that caught Lorelai off guard.

"People can just come up to them and call them by their names and just take them away" April explained.

'They are pretty much always in our arms so… no kidnapping here" Lorelai assured her.

"Has your Dad come by here?" Luke finally got the courage to ask.

"I wasn't expecting any of you guys to actually show up, so I'm not expecting him any time soon"

"Neither one of the other two guys has come by?" Lorelai asked and April shook her head. Lorelai cell phone started to ring. "Ah, hold on, hold on…" Lorelai looked through the diaper bag while balancing Sean. "Aha! Hello?"

"Mom, is Luke there?"

"Rory?" Lorelai frowned.

"Who else calls you Mom?"

"Sorry, I didn't hear the Mom part. You want to talk to Luke?"

"Yeah"

"You do know he hates cell phones right?" Lorelai asked teasingly.

"You hate cell phones?" April asked Luke.

"They cause brain tumors" Luke explained.

"Only if you use them like 24/7" April shot back.

"Luke, it's for you, its Rory" she handed the cell phone to him.

"Hey" Luke answered, some kids in the distance dropped something and there was a sudden commotion. "Hold on I can't hear you"

"Ok" Rory said and prepared to wait patiently wile trying to decipher where Luke and Lorelai were.

"Take Ricky" Luke told Lorelai.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Rory"

"Then talk to Rory"

"It's too loud here I need to go outside" Luke stated.

"Then put him in the stroller"

"It'd take too long and Rory's waiting"

"He would've been all strapped in by now if you hadn't wasted time talking to me" Lorelai was having fun annoying Luke.

"Lorelai…" Luke growled.

"April, come here" Lorelai said and motioned with her head, the girl had a funny expression and stood next to Lorelai. "There, hand Ricky to her" Lorelai said and Luke thought she was kidding, April thought so also. Luke looked down at the cell phone before handing Ricky to April. "Support his head" was all Lorelai told her. _If she is Jake's daughter and he decides to do the right thing, then I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of her _Lorelai thought.

"Like this?" April seemed uncomfortable.

"Just relax a little bit" Lorelai told her and that seemed to tense up April more.

"What if I drop him?"

"Just relax, do you want me to put this one in the stroller and take him from you?"

"Yes please" April wasn't moving. "Babies are cute and everything but I don't do the baby thing"

"Ok, hand him over" Lorelai extended her arms and April's face showed more panic. "Or maybe I could just take him from you"

"I like that better" Lorelai got up and took Ricky from April who visibly relaxed once the baby was out of her arms.

OuTsIdE

"Rory?" Luke asked once he was out in the parking lot.

"Hey, umm I'm at the house right now and Jess and Sam aren't here" Rory didn't know how to approach this.

"They're probably at the Diner, or went to catch a movie or…"

"They left a note for you" Rory interrupted.

"What kind of note?" Luke frowned.

"The kind that says: 'Sorry Uncle Luke, but we had to do it'"

"Do what?"

"That's all it says"

"Damn it" Luke mumbled.

InSiDe

Lorelai had gotten the twins strapped in by the time Luke walked back.

"Hey, what did Rory want?" Lorelai asked and Luke handed the cell back, April was sitting back on the stool she had there but her eyes were on the twins for some reason.

"Umm, she's at the house" he didn't want to tell her about the note until he knew what it meant for sure.

"That journalist sense of hers gets annoying with time"

"We should…"

"Luke…?" a voice called. "Luke, is that you?"

"Great" Luke mumbled.

"What?" Lorelai turned to where the voice came from.

"I knew it was you, what are you doing here?" a woman asked brightly and Luke pointed to his picture with a serious expression. "Oh, that" she looked ashamed, Lorelai noticed that Luke was getting angrier by the second.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai" she extended her hand to the woman who was still looking at Luke.

"Anna"

"Oh… you're April's Mom" Lorelai's acknowledged.

"Yes, that's me" Anna smile politely at Lorelai

"Jake? Jake!" Luke said angrily.

"Luke…" Lorelai scowled, people turned to look at them and the twins started crying.

"Damn it" Luke mumbled and squatted down to the stroller. "Hey, hey, hey, shh" he grabbed a pacifier on each hand and placed in the boys' mouths. Anna looked down at him surprised; there was the anti-babies man she had dated long ago, the same who got pissed off if they were anywhere near a kid, even if they were out in an opened area.

"We better go" Lorelai said placing a hand on Luke's shoulder when the boys wouldn't calm down.

"Why?" Luke asked quietly.

"Because the boys are…" Lorelai started but Luke interrupted her.

"Why Jake?" he turned to look at Anna. Lorelai sensing something big coming up, she focused on calming down the boys.

"You can't possibly be mad about that" Anna said with a nervous smile.

"He was my best friend!"

"Umm, April, could you show me where the bathroom is?" Lorelai asked, April looked a little freaked out by Luke, and he's voice was freaking out the boys more.

"Sure" April hopped off of the stool and walked away, Lorelai followed pushing the stroller but not before give Luke a scowl.

"Luke, that was like thirteen years ago" Anna said with an attitude, now that April was gone there was no need for fake politeness. "It's not like you two are still all buddy buddy with each other"

"I saw him last week"

"Fine, you're still in contact"

"How could you even do that?"

"It's not like we were that serious" she defended.

"Maybe not to you!"

"Aw come on, Luke! You only dated me because Rachel had just left… again!"

"You've got some nerve" Luke said and turned his eyes to the pictures again. "Who's the other guy?"

"I don't have to answer that" silence.

"Why didn't you tell me… or us for that matter, that you were pregnant?"

"It's not like I was certain who the father was…" Luke scoffed in disgust. "Besides you were the most anti-baby person I knew, and Jake… well you know Jake" Luke shook his head.

"I would've been there, I would've helped you"

"She wasn't your daughter, Luke; you would've ended up resenting me for doing that to you, and by _that_ I meant taking care of a baby that wasn't yours and not the whole cheating part" their voices had gotten softer now. "Besides, I think me telling you would've interfered with you and that lady who just left with those twins" Luke looked down to the floor shyly. "So… you became a baby person?" she asked teasing hoping he'd drop the Jake subject.

"Did he come on to you? Or was it the other way around?" Luke wasn't ready to drop the subject though.

"Luke, why are you doing this? It was a long time ago, you're only hurting yourself"

"Just… answer please" he was getting annoyed again.

"You know how Jake was… and I know that you don't have to believe me seeing as how you're still friends with him and I cheated on you, my trust is worth nothing"

"That son of a…"

"Luke…" Anna interrupted. "I know you're new to this whole parenting thing, so here's a pointer… it's not good to swear in a room full of kids" Luke glared at her.

"… So your odds of having twins increased 25 percent just because you live in Connecticut, according to a 1999 study, which I think is ridiculous but they also proved that if you live in Hawaii then your odds drop 30 percent" they could hear April tell Lorelai as the girls walked back towards them.

"I guess I was living on the wrong state then" Lorelai teased.

"Huh?" April turned to look Lorelai and gave her a confused look.

"Forget it kid" Lorelai told her.

"Did they calm down?" Luke asked before looking into the stroller where both boys were sleeping.

"It was actually interesting seeing how much stuff she had to do before she found something that'll sooth them enough to fall asleep" April said to no one in particular.

"You ok?" Lorelai whispered and Luke nodded but with a neutral expression.

"Your boys are beautiful, Luke" Anna said after looking at them more carefully, Luke grunted in acknowledgement.

"He means thank you" Lorelai told Anna.

"That's ok, you don't need to do that" Anna told Lorelai. "He has all the right to be mad"

"We should go" was all Luke said and Lorelai nodded.

"I'll go heat the car" Lorelai said and walked off leaving Luke there, he stood there for a second before walking away pushing the stroller. Anna walked after him; April hopped back on her stool.

"Hey" Anna walked up to Luke and stopped him. "I just wanted to say sorry if I hurt you…"

"You didn't hurt me"

"Ok then, if it makes you feel any better there wasn't a day that went by without me looking for something she might have of you…" Luke frowned at Anna. "I think that was my way of saying… I always wanted you to be the father"

"I have to go"

"Sure"

ThE CaR

They were halfway back to Stars Hollow, and all the way there they had been silent, not even the stereo was on and since the boys were sleeping there was no sound what so ever.

"So…" Lorelai was annoyed of the silence. "Are feeling better?"

"I spent so much time freaking out about what I would do if I was her father that I never even thought of how I'd feel if I wasn't the father"

"And…? How do you feel?"

"I don't know if I'm more pissed off because she cheated or because she cheated with Jake"

"I meant, how do you feel about April"

"Well, I feel sorry for her, I don't think she can get a worst father than Jake" Luke said truthfully.

"So you're sad you're not the father?" Lorelai bluntly asked.

"Not really, I have the twins and Rory, and we're…" he trailed off. "My life is dangerously close to perfect right now" Luke admitted.

"Dangerously close" Lorelai agreed. "Let's go home and I'll let you cook for us"

"Gee thanks" he rolled his eyes but smirked.

JeSs AnD SaM

"Still feeling ok over there?" Jess asked, he was driving, they had taken Luke's truck since he and Lorelai were using the Pathfinder.

"Yeah" she nodded and turned her head to look out the back window to the trucks bed. "I still think we should've tied them down"

"Our bags won't fly out, don't worry" he assured, right now they were speeding through the freeway.

"Luke and Lorelai are going to be so pissed off" she mumbled after a little silence.

"They'll deal with it" he waved it off with one hand.

ThE HoUsE

"I'll go heat up their bottles" Luke said walking into the house and placing the car seat he was carrying in the living room next to Rory.

"Thanks Hon" Lorelai was walking into the living room with the other car seat. "Oh wait, come here" she grabbed his wrist and stopped him from walking out of the living room.

"Yeah?" his eyebrows went up. Lorelai pulled him closer and kissed him, when he waned to pull back she held him closer and deepened the kiss.

"Could you not do that in front of us, the impressionable children" Rory said placing her hands over the twins' eyes and closing hers.

"Ok" Lorelai mumbled against Luke's lips and pushed him the rest of the way out of the living room.

"Oh yeah, because that's _much _better" Rory called.

"Honey, didn't Mommy ever tell you that it is impolite to interrupt a couple while they're kissing?" Lorelai asked Rory once Luke got away from her and went to the kitchen to heat up the bottles.

"No. But Mommy once told me that I should look for dark corners while kissing" Rory said with a serious face.

"Oh, then, Mommy taught you right" Lorelai said with a firm nod, a few seconds later both girls burst out laughing.

"Mom, look!" Rory said excitedly, Ricky was gurgling. Lorelai smiled like crazy.

"Hi baby, you want to start communicating huh?" Lorelai cooed and Ricky kept gurgling. "So you do take after Mommy"

"I'm thinking the talking gene is the strongest one in the Gilmore pool" Rory said. "That and stubbornness"

"Eh, they'll get that from Luke anyhow" Lorelai shrugged.

"Like you're not stubborn" Luke scoffed walking into the living room with the bottles.

"Not as stubborn as you" Lorelai shot back.

"Tsk"

"Oh and the arguing gene, that's another one" Rory suddenly said.

"We don't argue" Luke and Lorelai said at the same time.

"Right" Rory rolled her eyes. "I'll be in the kitchen Tater-Tottering, call me when you two stop being in denial"

"I'm not in the-Nile, I'm in the Hollow" Lorelai said with a giddy face.

"Funny" Rory said but with a non-amused face on before leaving Lorelai and Luke to feed the gurgling boys.

LaTeR In ThE KiTcHeN

"Where did you guys go to?" Rory asked Luke. He went to make lunch for him and Lorelai, the boys had done eating and Lorelai took them upstairs.

"Umm…?" Luke looked trapped.

"Because my Mom was very evasive when I asked her, and there was a lot of commotion when I called, and you look weird right now… is something wrong?" now she got worry. "Are you sick? Is my Mom sick? Are the boys sick?" she got more and more paranoid with each question.

"No, no one's sick" Luke quickly said.

"Then what are you guys hiding? Does it have to do with Jess' note?"

"Now that you mention it, can I see the note please?"

"Tell me what you're hiding" Rory negotiated.

"We're not hiding anything" Luke assured. "Note please" Rory gave him an examination glance over. He got extremely nervous and squirmy, that's why he never lied or hid stuff, he sucked at it.

"Dad…?" she used that tone, the stop-messing-around-because-I-know-you tone.

"It's nothing, well not now at least" he added the second part.

"I still wanna know" Rory said and Luke looked around to see if Lorelai had come downstairs.

"We… went to find out the results of a paternity test"

"A paternity test?" Rory frowned. "For the boys?"

"What? No!" Luke looked appalled.

"Then who?" Rory asked and Luke's face turned to an ashamed expression.

"For this girl, April, but… turns out, I'm not the father… Jake is"

"What! Jake?"

"That's what I said… kind of" he added thinking back to his colorful choice of words. "Can I have the note now?"

"It's taped on the fridge; I left it there in case I didn't catch you guys"

"Wait, so I just told you all that for nothing?" he said walking to get the note.

"Not for nothing. It was a bonding moment"

"Right" Luke scoffed and turned to look at the note.

"So… what do you think they did?"

"Honestly? I have no idea" Luke sighed. "I'm just hoping nothing stupid"

"Knowing Jess…" Rory trailed off.

A PaRk At HaRtFoRd

"Hey, hey, hey, look at that" Jake stabbed a twenty something year old guy who was sitting next to him on a park bench. "Stupid-ass got conned into taking out his kid…" they were looking at a guy who was sitting on a blanket on the grass; his daughter was learning to walk on the blanket.

"Nah man, look over there" the twenty year old pointed a little to the right from where the father and daughter were. It was a young girl, couldn't have been twenty, she was stretching in place; after a couple more second she began jogging, all the while Jake and the twenty year old kept their eyes on her.

She had jogged far from where she had stretched, she ran around a tree before jogging back to where she had been. On her way back she spotted the little girl trying to walk and she had to smile. Once she was close enough she called something to the father who smirked and nodded. She jogged right past where she had been stretching and over to the blanket.

"Dude, think she's the Mom?" the twenty year old asked Jake.

"Nah, she has too flat of a stomach to be the Mom"

"Right"

"Besides, they both have that goofy grin"

"What goofy grin?"

"The I-just-met-you-but-I'm-picturing-what-you-look-like-naked grin"

"You know _so_ much" the twenty year old noted with awe.

"I've lived" Jake shrugged and began looking around before his eyes fell back at the blanket. "Do you notice a theme here?"

"Sadly more and more women are starting to use bras again?"

"Well yeah, but… that's not what I meant"

"Oh, then what?" the twenty year old looked over at Jake like if he were an oracle.

"Girls dig the whole father thing, they like the thought of responsible, sensitive men"

"So?"

"So, if we were sitting next to that guy over there with the cute daughter, who do you think that girl would've jogged over to, us or the guy with the cute daughter?"

"Oh I get it, so when it comes down to it girls will pick the committed man because it makes them feel naughty?"

"That's one way of seeing it" Jake said with a smirk. "Hey, do you want to play babysitter for the day? I know a guy who just had identical twin boys; I bet I can convince him to let me baby-sit"

"Why would we want to do that?"

"So we can get the chicks" Jake stated.

"Oh, the naughty chicas" the twenty year old nodded with a smirk. "But aren't newborns whiny and difficult do deal with?"

"Oh yeah" Jake said as if remembering. "I think I have an idea" he mumbled.

"What?"

At ThE HoUsE

Rory went upstairs with Lorelai and the boys leaving Luke in the kitchen.

"… and so she plops the bubble gum and starts describing what it tastes like but once she reached the dessert she starts turning blue and blowing up like a blueberry…"

"What are you doing?" Rory asked chuckling.

"What does it look like? I am educating them on Willy Wonka, since they are still too young to actually sit through the whole movie I tell it to them like a bed time story"

"Why?" Rory frowned sitting on the bed on Luke's side of the bed.

"Because they need to know this, it is very important"

"Right" Rory giggled. "How are they liking it so far?"

"Oh they love it…" Lorelai assured. "Especially Sean because they share the same name"

"He doesn't even respond when you say Sean but he already knows he shares his second name with Willy Wonka?" Rory said skeptically.

"Oh yes, he is very smart" Lorelai nodded. "It also helps that I told him he was named after Willy Wonka once or twice while I was still pregnant, and that's when they're at their most impressionable" Lorelai said seriously and Rory couldn't help but laugh.

"So you telling Luke you were naming him after his father was…?"

"A distraction"

"You're crazy" Rory laughed more.

"Don't say that or they'll believe you and then they won't listen to me" Lorelai said placing her palms on one of the twins' ears.

"Our Mom is crazy, its better you know that now" Rory said while focusing on the boys.

"Mean" Lorelai said and nudged Rory.

"I think we amuse them"

"Why?" Lorelai turned to look at the boys.

"Because they keep smiling"

"Oh…" Lorelai waved it off. "They are just charmers"

"So…"

"Yeah?" Lorelai turned to Rory.

"You guys went to a science fair, huh?" Rory asked and Lorelai visible flinched.

"Luke broke huh?"

"Yeah"

DoWnStAiRs

"Damn it" Luke mumbled he had tried Jess' cell, then Sam's, and then Jess' again having the same effect, voicemail. He put the tuna sandwiches on a tray and headed upstairs to their bedroom. _Don't do something stupid, just don't do something stupid _was Luke's mantra. "You will eat this and you will not whine" Luke said walking into their room, Lorelai and Rory stopped talking.

"Why, what is it?" Lorelai looked at the tray.

"Tuna…" Luke said and Lorelai started to pout. "I don't have time to do anything else I have to change and go to the Diner"

"I thought you took the day off" Lorelai frowned pushing the tray away.

"I did" Luke went to the closet. Rory picked up one boy and took him over to the nursery before gong back for the other one while Luke and Lorelai talked.

"Then why are you going? Let them deal with it, Jess and Caesar can handle things" Lorelai said getting up, they had this conversation before; Luke just couldn't stay away from the Diner no matter what, even if he wasn't needed over there. "And if not then they can call Lane or Clara"

"Jess is not there" Luke said after a small debate in his head.

"That little punk" Lorelai said. "Then go upstairs and send his ass over to the Diner, he needs to learn responsibility" her voice was rising.

"He's not upstairs" Luke stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Lorelai. "Remember Rory called us at the fair?"

"Yes"

"Well, she didn't just call to inform she was home"

"What did she call for?"

"Jess and Sam left" Luke said and prepared himself for the blow.

SoMeWhErE In WoOdBrIdGe

Right after Luke and Lorelai had left the judges had announced the winners of the science fair, which was not April so Anna took her back home with a promise of making her some spaghetti to cheer her up. April might not have won the science fair but she had given her Mom some piece of mind after over thirteen years of wondering, and now Anna wished Luke had been the father, something she had never admitted before.

"I'll get it, you keep eating" Anna said, there was a knock at the door while they had been eating the spaghetti.

"Ok"

"And don't eat mine" Anna called from the door before opening it.

"Hey, I hope you're not mad but I looked up your address"

"Jake?" Anna said trying to recognize him, Jake nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I tried to go to the science fair but I just couldn't make it" Jake said with a fake distress voice.

"Oh" Anna moved aside to let him in the door but they didn't move beyond the entrance.

"Yes, I had promised to take Emilio to the park, he hasn't been the same since the accident, what with the whole leg amputation and all"

"Oh my God" Anna's hands flew to her mouth.

"He still has three, but it's just not the same"

"Three?"

"Yeah… oh! Emilio is a dog, he's my friend Zack's dog, and he's out of town so I offered to take his dog out and try to cheer him up"

"Oh, so… you were at the park?"

"Yes, and I didn't think taking a three legged dog to a school was such a good idea" Jake had a ridiculous innocent face, with big round eyes and almost pouting.

"No it's not. Umm…"

"The results?"

"Oh right! Well, you always liked winning stuff right?"

"So… is that your way of saying I am the father?" _yes! Now I have a kid to take to the park and get girls with… and without the responsibility. _Jake was internally grinning.

"You're the father" Anna said _huh, after years of wanting to say those words, actually saying them wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be._

"Wow, don't be over enthusiastic _about_ it" he chuckled a little _play it smooth man, be charming and win her over._

"No, no, it's not that. It's just… after so many years actually knowing who the father is makes me feel a little odd"

"I'm done, the plate is rinsed and I'm going to work on my web page because… oh, hi" April said walking over to Anna.

"April, this is Jake; Jake this is April" Anna said.

"We've met, remember" April told her Mom.

"Right, the whole hair thing" Anna nodded.

"I'll be in my room" April left, she only wanted to win the science fair, she never actually wanted to get to know her father, she was perfectly ok with how things were.

"Sorry about that. Come in, are you hungry?" Anna started walking over to her kitchen.

"I can eat"

StArS HoLlOw LoReLaI AnD LuKe'S RoOm

"What do you mean they left?" Lorelai frowned. "Left where?"

"I don't know" Luke mumbled.

"What are they doing?"

"I don't know"

"When are they gonna come back? They both work and Jess has school"

"I don't know!" Luke snapped. "Jess just left this note, that's all" he handed Lorelai the note.

"Had to do what?" Lorelai frowned; Luke sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know, I tried calling them but their cell's are off" Luke leaned forwards on his for arms. "I'm gonna go check the attic to see what they took and that way have a ballpark figure of when they'll be back" he said but not moving.

"I can go check, I know you hate going through people's stuff" Lorelai offered taking a seat next to him.

"Nah, its ok" Luke got up. "I'll change and then go to the attic before going to the Diner"

"Ok" Lorelai nodded and Luke walked over to the bathroom. "I'll be downstairs grabbing something to eat because I'm not eating the tuna… I'll give that to Rory"

"Ok" Luke's muffled voice came from the bathroom.

"I love you" Lorelai offered.

"Love you too" again Luke's muffled voice said.

SaM AnD JeSs

"First we need to find a place to stay and then we'll go on from there" Jess said.

"Ok" Samantha offered a small smile.

"We're doing the right thing" Jess offered taking her hand. "It'll be ok, trust me"

"Let's do it" she smiled for real this time. "This is it"

SaTuRdAy MaRcH 13th

"Have her home by six, and when I say six I mean six pm" Anna said sternly, Jake had insisted on taking April out for the day, after a lot of whining and begging he had convinced Anna who still had to convince April, which took some time.

"Ok, ok"

"No later than six, Jake"

"Fine, six I get it. Now where's the kid?" he looked around.

"The kid?" Anna made a face.

"April, I meant April, where's April?"

"Don't make me regret this" Anna told him before she called for April.

StArS HoLlOw

"You need to figure this out, Lorelai, because I'm getting tired of Michel calling every freaking morning" Luke said annoyed, this was the first morning he didn't have to open the Diner since Jess had left and Michel had woke him up, and the twins, when he called to whine about Lorelai's maternity leave.

"I know and I'm sorry" Lorelai was slightly bouncing an angry crying Sean, Luke was dealing with Ricky who was also crying but a little less angry. "I just don't know what to do, I miss work but I don't want to have someone else take care of them"

"I know, just… make a choice, and soon" Luke walked downstairs still carrying Ricky.

"Hey, you're up" Jess sounded surprised; when he and Sam had left they had forgotten their apartments' outer entrance keys.

"Get you ass in the living room and don't move" Luke ordered. Jess looked around quickly and walked into the living room, head down.

"Morning, Luke" Sam said a little shyly.

"Could you take him upstairs? Lorelai is in our room" Luke said keeping everything in order while talking to Sam.

"Ok, come here baby" she cooed. "Wow, look how much you grew in three days" Sam said walking upstairs.

"Jess…" Luke walked into the living room.

"Look before you go all ballistic on me, I had a very good reason for doing what we did. Sam was feeling really bad about what her parents pulled and nothing could cheer her up. She was starting to doubt everything even if we could make it so I had to show her we could. And I know you said that we could only live here if we stayed in school and we didn't do anything stupid like getting married, but it was the only way Sam would stop doubting us, so we're ready to face any consequence to our decisions, we're old, we're going to be parents so we need to start facing up to our responsibilities and learn that actions have consequences" Jess finished with a big breath.

"So you two…?" Luke asked, only listening to half of his rant.

"Eloped" Jess said after taking a deep breath and gathering up some courage.

"Jess…" Luke sighed.

"Listen, Sam and I are good, she's happy, she has a family. And we did hear you when you told us not to get married so… we're prepared to move out if told to, we didn't do as you and Lorelai asked, and we might seem ungrateful for it but we're not so…"

"Shut up" Luke interrupted and Jess was a little scared of what was to come. "I was just going to congratulate you. You seemed to be owning up to your responsibilities and…"

"Whoa, wait… you wanted to congratulate me?"

"Well yeah, and you don't need to move out" Luke added.

"So I just spent three days panicking about your reaction and all you have to say about it is congratulations?" Jess seemed appalled.

"Well, yeah" Luke said and left the living room, Jess stayed there thinking a few seconds before Luke added something from the door way. "You should panic about Lorelai's reaction, not mine" Luke added teasing, Jess should panic a little more over what he had done, Lorelai was the least he should worry about and Luke knew that.

JaKe AnD ApRiL

"So… I was thinking we can go to the park or something" Jake said.

"I don't really like parks, never saw the big deal to them" April said honestly.

"Oh…" Jake deflated a little.

"But if they mean that much to you, we can go"

"No, no, we can go eat something, did you have breakfast? Because we can go to McDonalds or something"

"I already had breakfast and McDonalds is not really breakfast"

"Ok then, a movie?" Jake offered, sure it was hard to meet girls in movie theaters but he could make it work, and having a kid with him would only make it easier, right?

"Why don't we just go to the park?" April said after hearing her options.

"Are you sure?"

"Its fresh air and sun exposure so it can't really hurt now can it?" April figured.

"Sure, let's go!" Jake said and pressed a little harder on the gas pedal.

LoReLaI's RoOm

"So you two got married?" Lorelai sounded a little sad. Samantha had told her the story once they got the boys to stop crying and back to sleeping again.

"Yeah, I was feeling really bad and Jess agreed so we went and we eloped" Sam shrugged.

"But, but, but…" Lorelai was pouting.

"Don't worry; we'll still have a wedding. But that's far away, _very _far away"

"Still… you got married before I did, and I didn't even get to watch it" Lorelai was still pouting although she felt better knowing they were planning another wedding.

"Sorry"

"Nah, it's ok, I'm just being a drama queen" Lorelai waved it off.

"Ok"

"Can I still bug Jess about this?"

"Of course, but only if Luke didn't give him too much of a hard time" Sam negotiated with her.

"Oh no, I'll give him a hard time even though Luke did so too, that's a right I reserve" Lorelai smiled wickedly.

"Lorelai…?" Jess asked tentatively from the bedroom's door.

"Yes…?" Lorelai asked with a glint in her eye, one that Sam saw and tried hard not to laugh.

JaKe AnD ApRiL

They were sitting on the grass; Jake kept looking at all the girls there, planning his attack. April was sitting next to him reading a book and not paying much attention to her surrounding or if even Jake was still sitting next to her or not, frankly she didn't care either way she was only there because her Mom had bribed her into going and giving Jake a try.

Every time a girl ran past them Jake would smiled and nod while winking, most girl shot him a weird look before speeding up, apparently a man with a twelve year old girl wasn't the same as a man with a baby. Too bad he hadn't thought of it before he had agreed to watch April until six pm. _Why hadn't I thought about this before? It makes me look like a weird version of Michael Jackson, sitting here with a twelve year old girl._

"Have you ever tried just saying 'hi' to them?" April asked not taking her eyes off of her book.

"It doesn't work that way" Jake said with a straight face, he didn't like having a plan blow up in his face.

"Yes it does" April sighed, she put her book down for a second and waited a little bit before another girl trotted by. "Hi" April said brightly the girl turned to look at her and smiled before saying 'hi' back. "See, it's easy" April told Jake before returning to her book.

"You're a little girl, if I did that I wouldn't get the same reaction"

"Yes you would" April said absentmindedly. Jake sighed and rolled his eyes, when another girl was approaching them he tried to show April he was right.

"Hi" Jake said and smiled to the girl. The girls smiled back and winked. "Huh"

"Told you so" April mumbled but Jake didn't hear, his eyes were on the girl running away, he waited until she passed them by again before jogging next to her; April didn't notice him leavening and frankly Jake didn't care, that's the good side on her being twelve she could take care of herself.

Jake and the girl jogged around the park twice just talking and flirting, April still reading and oblivious to the fact that her 'father' was not there. The girl had commented on his daughter and how well educated she was, Jake had told her he tried but with April having an alcoholic Mother things weren't easy and that was the reason he took April to the park, to get her mind away from family problems. The girl felt awful and that prompt the touching, which led to the asking out, which led to the plan that Jake was formulating in his head.

A LiTtLe LaTeR

"So, why are we here?" April asked looking around the little town.

"We are visiting some old friends of mine"

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen them in a while" Jake stated. It was not two pm; he had a lunch date at three so he needed to pick up the girl a little before three, that meant he needed to get rid of April now and keep her safe until six, which also meant he needed to end his date before six so he could get April and take her to Anna before Anna had a fit and didn't let him take April again.

"And you just felt the need to see them now?"

"Well, we need to eat soon and my friend is the best cook in town, so I figured we could eat good for free" he smiled a little, Luke had been an ass lately but he needed help now _why didn't I think about what to do with April once I got the date?_

"So we're just going there to eat?"

"And to bond" Jake added and parked next to the curb.

GiLmOrE-DaNeS HoUsE

"Could you get that?" Luke asked Jess, they were both in the kitchen making lunch. Lorelai insisted on both of them staying and leaving the Diner to Caesar and the girls for the day so they could talk about the wedding with Jess and Sam.

"Why should I get that? This is your house" Jess scoffed.

"Because if you don't then you'll deal with the twins once the doorbell wakes them up, beside you need to get used to taking orders now that you're married" Luke added when Jess went to get the door.

"Shut up because you're engaged" Jess shot back before opening the door. "Jake? I never thought I'd see you here after New Years" Jess stepped back from the door to let Jake and April.

"What the hell happened on New Years?" Jake really wanted to know now.

"Geez man, try getting girls your own age" Jess made a face.

"Funny" Jake stated dryly. "She's my daughter"

"You? Have a daughter?" Jess asked chuckling amused.

"I just recently found out" Jake said.

"I'm Jess" Jess said.

"April" April offered shyly standing behind Jake.

"Where's…?"

"I'll go get him, why don't you go into the living room" Jess pointed with his head.

"Sure…" Jake started to walk away. "You coming?" he motioned with his hand for her to follow and she did.

"Oh Uncle Luke?" Jess said walking into the kitchen. "Jake is waiting for you in the living room…" Luke noticeably flinched. "And he brought a surprise" Jess added smirking.

"A surprise?" Luke frowned and Jess nodded smirk still there. Intrigued Luke went over to the living room.

LiViNg RoOm

"Jake, what the hell, did you already forget about the last time…" Luke was rambling before entering the living room. "April?" Luke stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey, bro!" Jake got up with a huge smile on his face. "How you doing? Where are the little boogers and their Mom?" Jake looked around a little. "Eh I'll see em' later"

"What are you doing here?" Luke snapped out of it and turned to look away from April and to Jake.

"Oh man! I came to introduce to you someone very special" Jake padded Luke's back. "May, come over here" he gestured with his head.

"Her name is April" Luke corrected.

"Right! I knew it was some month or something…" Jake waved it off ignoring the fact that Luke already knew her. "… She's my daughter, man!" Luke looked down keeping his anger at bay for April's sake. It's not like he was angry because he wasn't the father, he was angry because Jake had gone and stabbed him in the back without so much of a little remorse about it, and now had brought the girl here and didn't even know her name.

"Yeah…" Luke said quietly. "April, why don't you go to the kitchen…" Luke pointed the way. "And ask the guy there for something to drink, he's name is Jess"

"Ok" April shrugged, grabbed her book, and left the room.

"Dude, did you know that chicks fall for men with kids, it shows some level of responsibility or… something…" Jake waved it off. "I took May to the park and I got a date! I mean, girls just see you with kids and they practically throw themselves at you. Oh! You should take the twins; I bet you'd get a bunch of hot girls with them as wingmen. Or better yet! Let me take them" Jake had a glint in his eye.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Luke snapped.

"Dude what's your problem? I thought you would've gotten that stick out of your ass by now" Jake took a step back.

"She's your daughter, April's your _daughter, _and you're just using her to get girls?" Luke sounded repulsed.

"What do you care?" Jake plopped on a Lazy-Boy.

"Does Anna know this?"

"Of course she know May's with me, I'm supposed to get her back by six"

"_April"_

"April, May, whatever, relax man" Jake rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that Luke had mentioned Anna.

"You're an ass!" Luke blurted. "Ignoring the fact that you slept with my girlfriend and actually got her pregnant, you don't care about April's feelings at all! You don't seem to care that you're a father and that you need to set an example for her. And if not then at least let her get back to the life she had before you came into it, and maybe that way you won't screw her over"

"I didn't ask to have a kid! She came looking for me!" Jake got up and walked over to Luke.

"I know, she came looking for me also!"

"It's not my fault Anna came on to me or that you couldn't keep her satisfied enough to keep her away from me!" Jake almost as angry as Luke now _you're messing with my pre-date mood, nobody messes with my pre-date mood! _

"You were my best friend!" Luke reminded him.

"It's not like she only cheated with me! There were more, a lot more! Just that night alone there were two of us!"

"I don't give a damn how many there were, you went behind my back"

"You know what? I don't need this, I'm out of here" Jake dashed to the door and slammed it on his way out.

"Jake…!" Luke ran after him. "Jake!"

"Go back to playing Daddy!" Jakes shouted from his car before driving off at full speed.

"Damn it, Jake!" Luke was breathing hard outside the house, April still inside with Jess in the kitchen, surely having listened to everything. "Great" Luke mumbled. He stood out there for a while.

"Luke…?" Lorelai asked tentatively. "…Umm, that April girl is in our living room"

"I know" Luke said in a monotone voice.

"Aha… I'm sorry but, why is April in our living room?"

"Anna let Jake baby-sit"

"Oh. Where's Jake?"

"He left"

"MmHmm"

"We had a… disagreement"

"Yes, I heard, you woke up the boys"

"Sorry" Luke whispered out.

"Is he coming back?" Lorelai turned to look at where Luke was looking, which was where Jake's car had been parked.

"Today? No, because he has a date"

"So… April?"

"I'll have to call her Mom" Luke said dreading it.

"Well… its lunch time and Jess said lunch was ready, and I really doubt Jake fed April so… maybe you can call her Mom after lunch. Give Jake some time to come back and pick her up"

"Let's go eat" Luke turned away from looking at the drive way. "And he's not coming back. He kept calling her May"

"Poor kid, at least after this her Mom won't keep sending her off with Jake"

"At least after this Jake will stay the hell out of here" Luke rephrased.

"Hey" Lorelai held him back from opening the door.

"Yeah?" Luke turned to look expectantly at her. Lorelai kissed him gently.

"Don't stress about Jake, stress about something better" she said while pulling back and rubbing his chest comfortingly. "Like that fact that tonight is your turn to get up and feed the boys" she added with a smile and Luke chuckled.

"I love you" he said quietly before opening the door.

"You better" Lorelai added while he held the door open for her to walk in. "Hey April?" Lorelai skipped to the living room where Sam and the twins were keeping April company.

After lunch Lorelai took the boys upstairs, Jess and Sam offered to clean up while Luke took April to the office so she could call her Mom.

"She wants to talk to you" April passed the phone to Luke.

"Is she mad?" Luke asked quietly covering the phone.

"Not at me" April shrugged.

"You can go watch TV" Luke said and waited until April was out of the office. "Hi, Anna"

"Why is April with you?" Anna instantly asked, her voice was not the friendliest she owned.

"Jake stopped by, he had a date, so he left April here… actually May, he calls her May"

"What do you mean he left her there?"

"They came, he left, and April was still here; I think that sums it up" living with Lorelai was changing Luke and his was of talking and thinking.

"But why?"

"Because he met a girl at the park and they have a date"

"He left her there for a date!"

"Do you even know who you let your daughter go out with today?"

"Yes, her father"

"No, Jake. He hasn't changed from when he was a teenager; no wait actually I think he actually got worst"

"How worst could he be, he's still your friend, you said so at the science fair" Anna was trying to blame all of this on Luke because he was still friends with him so that meant Jake was like Luke, right.

"No, I said I'd seen him, there's a difference. And the difference is in him insulting my family at every possible opportunity he gets"

"You're still in Stars Hollow?" Anna said after a sigh.

"Yes, but I moved"

"Give me the address; I'll go pick her up"

ThAt NiGhT

Anna stopped by to pick up April, she thanked them before leaving and saying she'd never let Jake take out April again. As soon as they left Luke called it a night and went up stairs.

"Wasn't today supposed to be my day off?" Luke wondered out loud, he was lying on the bed before going to get changed for the night.

"Yes, yes it was" Lorelai answered form the nursery where she was getting the twins ready for bed.

"Then why didn't I relax?"

"Because destiny didn't want you to" she walked over to their room and dropped Ricky off on Luke's chest.

"I hate destiny" Luke mumbled gently rubbing Ricky's back to get him to sleep.

"Yeah well, I hate Destiny's Child, so we're even" she walked back in with Sean in her arms. "And don't think that just because you're whining I'll let you sleep in tonight, it's your turn"

"Yeah, yeah" Luke said and sighed.

"Hey, I made up my mind" Lorelai suddenly said after a little silence, filled with the boys' blurbs.

"Made up your mind about what?" Luke turned to look at her.

"I'm not going back to the Inn" Lorelai resolved.

"What?"

"I've been thinking about it and… I'll hire someone to take over Michel's job more permanently and I'll let him take my job"

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I want to be a Mom, besides I don't want somebody else taking care of them"

"Lorelai, we could've figured something else, you don't have to stop working"

"I know" she shrugged and looked down at Sean in her arms; he was looking up at her with big eyes. "I also don't want to go to work and miss something" Sean popped a spit bubble. "Not even the gross things"

"Are you sure about this?" Ricky was asleep now so Luke pulled his little fist out of his mouth.

"Yes" Lorelai smiled.

"Ok then, I'm glad you made a choice" Luke said, Ricky's hand flew to his mouth in his sleep.

"I haven't told Michel yet so… expect a call early tomorrow morning" Lorelai said getting up. And Luke groaned.

**

* * *

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized**

**Aaaaaaaannnndd? Do you love me or do what?**

**Tell me what you thunk about my view on things.**


	38. fourth yankee winky man

**No, it's not a mirage, I updated. And yes, that's a pig flying out your window. And yes, that chill you feel is because hell froze over.**

**Hi Kylie, what can I say? Wanna donut? No, why? Yes? Well me too, so suck it up.**

**

* * *

.o0 Saturday April 20th, Lorelai's bedroom 0o.**

Luke had taken the day off when Lorelai bugged him; reinforcing the fact that it was the boy's fourth month anniversary. Luke was in the nursery getting their diaper bag organized, Lorelai was getting ready in the bathroom, and the boys were lying on their backs on Luke and Lorelai's bed. Lorelai had music playing softly in the background.

Luke frowned when he heard one of the boys laughing, something they had learn to do a few weeks back. In the bathroom, Lorelai also thought it was odd.

On the bed Ricky had rolled from his back to his stomach towards Sean and only stopped once he bumped against his brother making Sean laugh. When Sean's laughter stopped Ricky tried lifting himself by doing a mini pushup, that didn't work so well and he fell on his tummy again making Sean laugh more. They repeated that a few times until both Luke and Lorelai walked into the room to see what was so funny.

"Hey baby, are you entertaining your brother?" Lorelai asked Ricky while she flipped him over so he was lying on his back again. "Or are you just mocking him?" she turned to ask Sean who brought his hands together twice like if he had clapped. "Well aren't you just adorable?" Lorelai cooed, Luke chuckled shaking his head before heading back into the nursery to finish packing the diaper bag.

"Go finish getting ready or I'm going back to the Diner" Luke said from the nursery.

"Spoil sport!" Lorelai yelled and got up from the bed leaving both laughing boys behind so she could get ready

"Damn it, Jess! I said: _Don't _touch that!" Sam's voice was heard all the way from the attic; she was now a little over seven months pregnant and was already tired of it, and her mood swings were in full throttle 24/7.

"Are you crazy? It's freezing!" Jess' voice was heard. _Bad choice of words there, buddy _Lorelai thought, both she and Luke were looking up at their ceiling as if they could actually see Jess and Sam fight.

"Well I'm hot! So deal with it!" Sam sounded angrier.

"How can you be hot?" _oh boy, why doesn't he just suck it up and shut up? _Luke wondered.

"Because I'm pregnant... with _your _kid!"

"So what? It' not like it's a pot roast!"

"Gah!" Sam shrieked, normally that meant Jess had over stepped some boundary. After that they didn't hear a sound coming from the attic.

"I never bugged you about temperature, right?" Luke asked, his eyes still focused on the ceiling.

"Not that I can remember"

"Good" Luke nodded. "Ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah... umm... one more thing" Lorelai said and Luke knew she'd take at least ten more minutes.

**.o0 The Attic 0o.**

After Sam's 'Gah!' Jess had retrieved to the bathroom and Sam had plopped down on the couch with her arms crossed and pouting, after a couple minutes though she uncrossed her arms and extended them as much as she could so she wouldn't get any hotter.

"Sam?" Jess asked tentatively a few minutes later.

"What?" she snapped.

"I filled the tub for you, the water was a little warm but it should be on the cool side now" Jess said sheepishly.

"Jess..." Sam started but suddenly stopped, Jess waited patiently for the continuation hoping that he hadn't made her angrier. "...I can't... I..." and she started crying. _Are those happy tears? God, I hope they're happy tears _Jess thought. Sam suddenly sprung up, as best as she could, and went towards Jess and hugged him tightly around the waist, again as best as she could. "You are _so _sweet" she said still crying.

"Does that mean you're not mad?" Jess asked tentatively.

"I won't be once you make me a caramel sundae"

"You go take a bath and I'll go make it"

"Thank you" Sam told him with a big smile through teary eyes, she gave him a salty kiss before going to the bathroom.

"Two more months, just two more months" Jess mumbled before going to make the sundae.

**.o0 Downstairs, Main Door 0o.**

They were finally ready to leave but when Luke opened the door he found their porch filled with wrapped presents.

"This town is crazy" he mumbled taking all the gifts inside while Lorelai hovered around him very happily.

"They care" Lorelai corrected.

"A little too much" Luke added when he saw the ballon that had 'years' scratched off and had 'months' written in sharpie under the big 4.

"Hey that's cute" Lorelai argued taking the ballon from Luke before he popped it. "The handwriting is a little sloppy but... it's still cute"

"That's Kirk's handwriting" Luke said absentmindedly.

"Oh my God, you know what his handwriting looks like?" Lorelai asked giggling.

"Aw geez" Luke grumbled realizing what he just said.

**.o0 Minutes Later, The Car 0o.**

"Are you ok?" Luke asked side glancing at Lorelai. She was resting her head back and had her eyes closed.

"What? Oh, yeah…" she nodded a little. "I just have a mild headache that's all" Lorelai waved it off.

"Do you want to go back to the house?"

"No, no, I'm ok really, we need to celebrate this" Lorelai perked up a little trying to push the headache out of her mind.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, right boys?" Lorelai asked and turned to look to the back seat, both boys were snoozing peacefully.

"Oh yeah, those party animals are ready" Luke mocked.

"Dork" Lorelai tried not to but she couldn't stop the giggles.

Luke was driving them to a beautiful park over at Hartford so they could have a picnic and enjoy the day; Richard had told them he'd would stop by during the course of their stay at the park since he had a meeting with a new business partner near said park and wanted to give the boys a present for their new milestone.

**.o0 Yale, Rory's Dorm 0o.**

Lane and the rest of 'Hep Alien' had a weekend gig near New Haven so Lane was crashing in Rory's dorm instead of paying for a hotel room. Paris had been completely against having the rest of the band there so they were going to be at a motel.

"I was so hyped!" Lane shrieked both girls were lying on the bed, they had just woken up. The night before had been the bands first night of their weekend gig and now Lane was basking on the afterglow of it all. "I swear I couldn't feel my hands for the first half of the night!"

"That's… well, that's hyped all right" Rory said giggling at Lane's giddiness.

"And for the second half, once I felt my hands again, my face went numb! It's the best feeling ever!" Rory just laughed.

"Think tonight you'll be able to feel all your extremities?"

"I hope not!"

**.o0 The Car, Hartford Parking lot 0o.**

By the time they got to the park, and Luke found a decent place to park, Lorelai was asleep just like the twins. It wasn't entirely odd, ever since the birth Lorelai was always tired and that was understandable. Especially after Valentine's Day, when they were somewhat back to their regular bedroom activities; now more so since Lorelai had gotten her pill prescription a little over a month ago. Luke had to smirk at the memory:

"_Luke! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Lorelai was hyper that night when he walked into the room after a long day at the Diner. And before Luke could answer Lorelai beat him to it. "Today I took my first pill, I am officially back on them!" she shrieked quietly as to not wake the twins and jumped on Luke wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist making him stumble a little. "I took the first one this morning, want to test them out?" and she didn't wait for his response before she started kissing him._

"Lorelai…?" Luke whispered placing a hand on her thigh. "Lorelai, come on, get up" he spoke in a normal voice and rubbed her thigh. "Lorelai…" he sing-sang, Lorelai stirred but refused to wake up. "Open your eyes or I'll drive back to Stars Hollow"

"Mmm, give me a minute" Lorelai mumbled. "Wake me when you find a parking spot"

"I already did" Lorelai groaned.

"I am _so _tired"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I wasn't this morning. Give me a minute and I'll be back to my perkiness" one of the boys started fussing in the back seat. "He's hungry"

"I know, I'll get their stuff from the back, you just sit there and bring back your perkiness" Luke teased before getting out of the car.

"Hi, baby, is your tummy grumbling?" Lorelai turned half her body so she could see the twins better. When Ricky heard her, he started crying full blast now. "No, no, no, relax honey, Daddy is getting the diaper bag" Ricky's cries woke up Sean, who also started crying.

"Geez, what did you do?" Luke frowned when he opened the back seat door closer to Ricky and heard the boys crying.

"Nothing, I just cooed" Lorelai lifted her hands in defense.

"Right…" Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "Come here buddy…" Luke picked up Ricky, cuddled him against his chest and closed the door. "I know, I know, Mommy was teasing you, don't worry I'll tease her the same way when she gets hungry" Luke opened Lorelai's door and handed him over, bottle included.

"Hey! I wasn't teasing" Lorelai said before Luke closed the door. "I wasn't baby." she told Ricky who was too busy with his bottle to pay any attention to her. "Is it good? I bet it is, Daddy's a good chef. All though, there's not much science to making a good bottle but he puts special cereals in it that makes it taste really good"

"Do you want me to make one for you?" Luke asked with a weird face from the back seat, he had opened the door on Sean's side to get him out and feed him.

"Not right now, but thanks for offering" Lorelai said with a cutesy smile, and Luke shook his head trying hard not to laugh, or even chuckle.

"Come on kid, let's feed you before people think this is some type of torture" Luke picked up a crying Sean, closed the door, and got into the drivers side. For the next minute or so all that could be heard was the fast sucking of the boys, the weird bubble-y sound air bubbles made going from the nipple of the bottle, trough the milk and to the end of the bottle, plus the occasional gulp of air each boy took before reattaching themselves to the bottle. Luke's thumb rubbed the side of Sean's little jean clad thigh while his other hand held the bottle steady; Lorelai used her pinky on the hand holding the bottle to caress Ricky's cheek/chin.

"It's empty" Lorelai told Ricky giggling when he kept on sucking and all that was left was little bubbles; she pulled out the bottle and took a moment to gently rubbed his tummy before moving him to her shoulder to burp. She had long since learn that if she decided to burp immediately after feeding then her shoulder will end with a big helping of spit-up-milk. Sean, being the slow eater that he was, still had a little over a quarter of bottle to go; he liked to take notice of his surroundings while he ate, making him take forever to finish but it also helped with preventing him from getting colic's unlike Ricky.

"That headache of yours, is it gone?" Luke suddenly asked.

"Umm, no, but since it got worse with the crying and now it's back to its original pain then it's safe to say that it's staring to leave the Lorelai building" she tried being her normal self but Luke glared at her. "I'm fine Luke, really. Let's just enjoy our day at the park… as soon as the boys are done" she added once she saw Sean's bottle.

"If it's not gone in half an hour we're going home so you can rest" Luke said sternly.

"You know, there are a lot of home remedies for headaches… pressure is not one of them" Lorelai told him a little annoyed. "I can deal with the headache. I can't, however, deal you with you being on my case all day long, so please back off"

"Fine, gee, kill a guy for caring" Luke mumble but Lorelai heard him and she sighed.

"Luke…"

"Its fine, I'll drop it… whatever"

"One hour, if it's still there… we'll go home" Lorelai compromised. "Deal?"

"One hour?" Luke narrowed his eyes.

"One hour without you annoying me about it and we go home"

"Deal" Luke smirked. "Shake?" Luke questioned seeing as how his hands were busy with feeding Sean.

"What do you say we shake the bed later tonight to seal the deal?" Lorelai offered playfully.

"That sounds… even better"

**.o0 Half An Hour Later 0o.**

Lorelai told Luke they should go to the swings before they got all their stuff out of the car. So now Lorelai was sitting on a swing gently moving with Ricky still in her arms, next to her sitting on another swing were Luke and Sean after much whining from Lorelai.

"When you guys grow more hair on those bald heads you'll know what a true swing experience is like"

"Leave them alone… they have more hair now" Luke added looking down at Sean's beanie.

"Ooh touchy subject" Lorelai noted teasingly.

"No, not touchy, I'm fine with my hair as it is" Luke scoffed; Lorelai knew Luke really didn't care but he was still a little self conscious about it.

"Yes you are, because you're a manly man and not a metro sexual"

"I'm not even gonna ask"

"All though, when you get all GQ-ed up you get pretty close to being one" Lorelai said making a thinking face.

"Then I'll never get all GQ-ed up ever again" Luke scoffed and Lorelai laughed, he always got all cranky at the mention of him and the word 'sexual' it didn't matter if it was a good thing. "Uh… I think we should go get the stuff now, he's getting that 'thinking' face" Luke said looking down at Sean.

"Ew gross" Lorelai fake shuddered. "Let's go then" she got up following Luke's lead.

She held both boys while Luke piled stuff on his hands and arms to save up trips to the car. He unceremoniously dumped everything he was carrying on the grass once Lorelai had found a patch a grass she declared 'worthy' enough for them to lie on.

After dropping the basket and diaper bag, Luke set the big fluffy quilt so Lorelai could sit while he went to get the twins' vibrating seat so they wouldn't have to carry them the entire time, and so the boys would have more fun than just sitting on the car seats all day.

"Come on guys, say 'hurry, Daddy!' I know you can, say it" Lorelai said bouncing them a little in her arms once Luke was close enough to hear.

"You do know that if they do that then they'll say 'Daddy' first and you'll own me 20 bucks, wait… 40 bucks, twenty each"

"Damn! I had forgotten about that. Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy…" Lorelai repeated over and over for a little while. "There, that should make up for the mention of a 'Daddy'" Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Nice" Luke said chuckling setting the vibrating seats down.

"You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first" Lorelai said passing Ricky to Luke and setting Sean on his little seat; Luke did the same with Ricky.

"You got me" Luke sarcastically.

"I knew it!" Lorelai declared proudly.

**.o0 In The Mean Time, The Attic 0o.**

"Sam, let's go, we're gonna be late!" Jess called in an annoyed tone, for the third time.

"Don't pressure me, Mariano!" Sam called from the bathroom. They were going to a doctor's appointment and Sam already had been locked in the bathroom for over half an hour 'primping' and Jess was tired of waiting, plus there was nothing good on TV.

"You're also a Mariano" Jess mumbled while he kept searching the channels.

"Hey, Jess?!" Sam suddenly called and startled Jess. "Could you make me a sandwich please? Don't worry I'll eat it in the car" she added knowing Jess would have a fit.

"Sure…" he turned the TV off and walked closer to the bathroom's door so he didn't have to yell too much. "What do you want?"

"Ham please" Jess waited a few seconds; usually she'd add something gross.

"And…?"

"And… bread" Sam deadpanned.

"That's it? Just ham?" Jess frowned.

"And bread"

"Well, yeah. But, you don't want anything else?"

"Nope, I'm feeling normal today" Jess could hear the smile in her voice, and he couldn't help but smirk. "Stop that, or I'll come out there and wipe that smirk off myself"

"How did you…? Never mind, one ham sandwich with bread coming up" and with that Jess walked away from the bathroom's door.

**.o0 Yale 0o.**

"So what time are you meeting Julian?" Lane asked before taking a sip of the coffee cup Rory had just handed her.

"I'm not" Rory said with a slight shrug.

"Why? Are you two in a fight or something?" Lane changed from chatty friend to a concerned one in 0.2 seconds.

"He thought you and I could use some girl time, his words not mine"

"He really said that?" Lane made a weird face and Rory nodded. "Well I guess its sweet depending on the angle"

"Well, yeah" Rory said unconvincingly.

"You already miss him" Lane noted. "You saw him last night at the club and you already miss him?" she asked incredulous.

"It's not that I already miss him, it's that the knowledge of him not showing up later tonight has me a little weirded out that's all"

"You have it bad" Lane teased.

"No I don't" Rory said sheepishly to the ground hiding her small smile.

"Did he tell you what he was doing today?"

"Besides not coming here? Yeah"

"Yep, he's got it bad also. So… what's he gonna do today? We can 'accidentally' bump into him and that way it won't be a total Julian-less day"

"You're just mocking, aren't you? I swear you and Jess are the same" Rory mumbled the last part but Lane still heard her.

"Hey! That was mean. And no, I'm not mocking you because, maybe, after you see him you'll stop thinking about it and focus on our 'girl time' or whatever he called it"

"Will you tease me about this for the rest of our lives?"

"Not the rest of them, maybe just a year or two"

"I'll think about it" Rory said with a serious face before smiling like a little girl.

**.o0 The Park 0o.**

Luke was lying on the quilt arms folded behind his head, lightly chuckling every now and then; Ricky had fallen asleep a little while ago, his seat resting right next to Luke's head, so Lorelai focused her attention on Sean. She took him out of his vibrating seat, holding him under his arms, and made him 'stand' on Luke's stomach; meaning she'd barely let his feet touch Luke's stomach, she lightly started bouncing him making Sean giggle and Luke chuckle.

"And… my arms are tired" Lorelai announced gently lying Sean down, face down, on Luke's stomach. She wiggled her arms at the side to get the blood pumping again before lifting Sean up again, only this time she held him like if he was superman, holding his chest and legs. "Play airplane with Daddy" she told Sean and made jet sounds while she made Sean 'fly' a couple inches over Luke's body. Sean couldn't stop laughing and when he was 'flying' over Luke's face a little bit of drool fell on Luke' cheek near his nose.

"I think your plane has a leak" Luke said chuckling making Sean laugh more; Lorelai left him lingering over Luke's face, making more baby drool ease its way down.

"Is the leak still there?" Lorelai tried to hold back her laughter.

"Umm…" Luke opened his eyes, brought his right thumb up to Sean's face, and wiped the drool away. "No, it seems to be gone… for now" Luke added when he saw another droplet forming. Lorelai laughed and brought Sean back down to Luke's chest.

"Damn, the little boogers are young, but they're still heavy" Lorelai said rubbing each arm with the opposite one. Luke chuckled but not because of Lorelai but because of Sean, he tried doing the little pushups that Ricky had tried earlier and just like Ricky his little arms had given out making him fall on top of Luke again.

"They're not heavy"

"Tsk, try saying that after having played airplane with Sean" Lorelai kept rubbing her arms.

"Later, we're busy right now" Luke mumbled, he had placed the hand that wiped Sean's drool on his diaper clad tushy so he wouldn't roll off of Luke but would still be able to do the mini pushups.

"Are you snoozing?" Lorelai asked quietly, the even rise and fall of Luke's chest was lulling Sean.

"Mmm no" Luke answered in his sleep filled voice, his thumb gently sliding over the hem of Sean's little jeans.

"Liar" Lorelai quietly giggled; she noticed Sean's battle to keep his eyes opened. "You guys are just too cute"

"MmmHmm"

"Wow, you really must be sleepy if you just agreed you two are cute"

"He's a baby, he has 8 more months of allowed manly cuteness; I, on the other hand, have resigned and am just gonna let you call me cute. It takes too long to convince you otherwise"

"Wow, Luke Danes resigning, never thought I'd see the day" Lorelai teased.

"Shut up" Luke said chuckling. "I just resigned for now, I'll argue about it later"

"Ah, the true Luke Danes is back"

"Why are you saying my last name?" Luke opened one eye to peek at her, she had the most loving look he had ever seen, and it was directed at him and that made him smile and return the look. He hadn't noticed when her hand had joined his rubbing Sean's back.

"I don't know, it seemed fun at the time. Luke is such a short name, it needed something more" she shrugged.

"Weirdo" Luke said with a smirk. "Do me a favor?" Luke suddenly asked.

"First you called me weirdo and now you want a favor?" Lorelai said it in a fake outraged voice.

"Umm… yes?" Luke tested the waters.

"Hmm… ok, what?"

"He's still drooling on me" Luke motioned with his head towards Sean.

"So?"

"Could you please move him over to his seat? Or place him on the quilt? Better yet, place him on the quilt and then I'll place Ricky there so they can sleep better"

"Well aren't you bossy today" Lorelai scoffed playfully but nonetheless she carefully picked up Sean and moved him over to the quilt. Luke ignored her and moved Ricky over next to Sean, Lorelai then unfolded their blanket and draped it over them.

**.o0 Jess And Sam, The Doctor's Office 0o.**

The visit was almost over when Sam suddenly blurted out that she wanted to know the sex of the baby, if for nothing just to know if Jess was right about it being a girl or not.

"We may not be able to see the sex this time, babies aren't very cooperate when it comes to this, they tend to hide" Dr. Matthews, Lorelai's old doctor, told them as she searched the screen. "And once we do, it won't be 100 percent accurate; the only way for it to be 100 percent accurate is if we do an amniocentesis"

"What's that?" Jess frowned.

"Well, we take a needle and pinch her stomach, we take some fluid and…"

"No" Jess said sternly.

"I assure you it's a safe procedure" the doctor said.

"I don't care how safe it is, we're not doing it" Jess set his foot down, over the last months he had become a lot more over protective of Sam and the baby.

"It's the only fool proof way of knowing…"

"No" Jess said again only this time rising his voice a bit. "There will be no needles poking anyone"

"Ok then…" the doctor dropped the subject. "Here we go…" she said as she found the baby's crotch area. "Well…" the doctor moved her head from side to side trying to get a better look. "Either that's a winky or a finger"

"How can you confuse them?" Jess frowned.

"See right there…" she pointed at the screen. "… that's the little arm…" she pointed and followed the little arm to where it disappeared behind other body parts. "… and that's a finger of said arm, or his winky" Sam giggled.

"Winky" Sam echoed still giggling. "And you said it was a girl" she poked Jess' chest with her finger.

"Hey, it might still be a girl" Jess defended taking her poking finger in his hand.

"A girl with a winky?" Sam gave Jess a weird look.

"It might be her finger remember"

"You want a girl?" the doctor asked Jess with a weird look; Jess only shrugged. "Most guys wish for sons"

"Jess is not like most guys, he's weird like that" Sam said and Jess rolled his eyes; the doctor pretended to cough her giggle away.

**.o0 The Park 0o.**

"I am _not _making out with you" Luke said sternly. They boys were still asleep; Luke and Lorelai had been just talking and looking at the people around them.

"Come on" she whined. "Everybody else is doing it" she tugged at his sleeve.

"No one is doing it…" he scoffed.

"So if they were you'd do it?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"No, I'm not a follower" Luke said with a smirk.

"Then be a leader and start a new trend" Lorelai said and leaned closer to him.

"Nice try" Ricky whimpered in his sleep, his hand instantly flew to his mouth and he sucked on it; Luke groaned once he saw him.

"Luke, let them be. If they didn't do that then they'd be crying more often" Luke just rolled his eyes. Lorelai started looking all around her.

"Did you loose something?"

"Umm, no, do you think there's a bathroom here?"

"You really want to go to a public bathroom in a park?" Luke asked with a grossed out expression.

"Well, unlike you, I can't just pee anywhere" Lorelai snapped.

"Gee, short fuse today?" Luke noted. "I don't see any bathrooms near here but there's a Jack in the Box right over there" he pointed across the street.

"Good, I'll be right back" Lorelai shot up and sprinted towards the Jack. Luke frowned as he watched her go.

**.o0 Jess and Sam, The Car 0o.**

"So… it looks like we're back to square one" Jess said breaking the silence that had fallen between them since a couple of minute back.

"What do you mean?"

"You still think it's a boy"

"So? You still think it's a girl" Sam shot back.

"So nothing, I was just making conversation… and pointing out that I'm still right"

"Oh my God, the ego you have" Sam said laughing a little.

"Yes, it is quite impressive" Jess said modestly with a smirk, Sam laughed.

"Hey, can we start buying neutral colored clothes?"

"Why?"

"Because all we have is pink and if it does turn out to be a boy, it don't want him wearing pink"

"If it's a boy then we can borrow some baby clothes from the twins while we buy him stuff"

"Oh no, no, no, our baby's first clothes won't be hand-me-downs" Sam stated firmly.

"They won't. Do you really think I don't know about you and Lorelai's shopping spree?"

"You know about that?" Sam felt trapped.

"Of course I do, and I'm ok with it. It'll feel way better knowing you spent that money on blue stuff the baby won't wear"

"Geez! You are so sure it's a girl?" Jess nodded. "Ok then, if it's a boy I'll name him, and you have no veto power"

"What?"

"Afraid?" she asked with a smirk.

"Um… uh… no" Jess stuttered a little.

"Ok good. If it's a boy _I _get to name him" Sam stated proudly. "Take that Mr. cocky" she stuck her tongue out before laughing.

"Um… you don't know something I don't, do you" Jess asked a little nervous.

"What ever do you mean, darling?" Sam asked innocently. Oh yeah, she'd be having fun with torturing him with this.

**.o0 Luke and Lorelai, The Park 0o.**

"Ok, I'm back. Missed me?" Lorelai announced while skipping over to quilt where Luke still lay next to the sleeping twins.

"What was that all about?"

"Had to pee" Lorelai shrugged it off and took a seat on the other side of the sleeping boys; she turned to look at them and saw that Ricky had his eyes opened and was just looking around. "Hi, honey, did you sleep well?" Ricky started wiggling around once he heard his mother's voice talking to him. Luke had a foolish smile while looking down at his son.

"Pick him up before he gets an anxiety attack" Luke chuckled.

"Come here, baby" Lorelai picked him up and cuddled him tightly against her for a few seconds before holding him loosely again. Luke smiled, he reached his hand down to rub Sean's tummy while he slept. "Do you like the park? It's pretty huh?"

"You do know he can't answer you, right?" Luke teased. At first he wasn't too found of the idea but now, being there, he couldn't ask for anything better to celebrate the twins' 4 months than spending a family day at the park.

"That's what you think, my friend but we have this telepathic thing going on. It develops after spending nearly nine months inside me…"

"Gross" Luke piped in.

"But then it goes away once they start talking, it's a shame really" Lorelai faked sadness.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Luke tried saying it seriously but his chuckle gave him away.

"Honey, I'm not crazy, I'm special" Lorelai said, her eyes focused on Ricky though. Luke just started laughing, he couldn't help it.

"My, my, it's like looking into a picture of a perfect picnic" Richards' voice was heard. Luke had been laughing while rubbing Sean's tummy, Lorelai had started laughing also but her attention was with Ricky.

"Hi Dad" Lorelai gave him a quick side glance. "Take a seat" she padded a corner of the quilt for Richard to sit. Richard stool there eyeing the patch of quilt Lorelai had patted.

"Come on, Dad, it's a picnic"

"Alright but don't tell your mother"

"Atta boy. Here ya go" she passed Ricky over.

"Hello there, son. Are you enjoying yourself today?" Richard asked with a business voice and a serious expression; Lorelai and Luke tried very hard to suppress their laughter. Ricky stared at Richard's face.

**.o0 Yale 0o.**

"Where are we going?" Lane asked frowning, she didn't recognize where they were.

"I thought we were going to 'accidentally' bump into Julian"

"We are, it's just that I don't see anyone else here and I really don't feel like getting kidnapped today"

"Gee, Ms. Kim, we wont get kidnapped" Rory said with an eye roll.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Julian likes coming here to study because it quiet" they had long ago past the library and were now walking behind the building.

"But if it's this isolated then how can we 'accidentally' bump into him?"

"Umm…" Rory thought about it, Lane did have a point. "…He would've never fallen for that" Rory resolved and they continued walking.

**.o0 Later, The Park 0o. **

"Lorelai, his nose is starting to get cold" Richard said. "I think it's getting too airy for them to be out in the park" he was never any good at buying things, especially for babies, so he just gave Lorelai two gift cards with one hundred dollars each for the baby gap.

"You said airy" Lorelai giggled, Luke rolled his eyes while Richard had no idea what had amused Lorelai.

"I think he's right Lorelai, we should start packing up"

"Aww"

"Besides, we need to get going anyway unless you are planning on skipping a meal"

"Tsk, let's start packing up then" Lorelai's pout left and she started folding and putting away everything that went inside the baby bag.

"I should get going also" Richard said. "I was here longer than I had planned"

"We're glad you came Dad"

"It was my pleasure, Lorelai" Richard was folding a tiny little baby blanket.

"You really don't need to do that, Richard" Luke was also picking up.

"It's not a problem" Richard said and kept helping them, Luke and Lorelai shared a look but continued what they were doing.

**.o0 Yale 0o.**

"Rory, is that Julian?" Lane asked in a loud fake voice making sure Julian had heard her.

"Well I'll be damned, he is Julian" Rory also said in a loud fake voice.

"Rory?" Julian frowned and stood up; he had been studying until he heard the commotion the girls had made. "What are you doing here?"

"We were just walking around" Lane quickly said.

"Yes, and then Lane asked if it was you sitting there, and it was" Rory had exaggerated nods.

"Right" Julian narrowed his eyes at them. "Hey, Lane, having fun?"

"Loads"

"So what are you two doing after you're done 'bumping' into me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rory smirked and Julian swung his arm over her shoulders.

"Aha…" he narrowed his eyes. "Lane, any plans?"

"Nope, we just planned on bumping into you and then we'd decide what to do next after that"

"Traitor" Rory mumbled.

"I'll take you guys to lunch" he resolved and removed his arm from Rory's shoulder so he could pack up his stuff.

"Thanks. That had a better result than expected" Rory told Lane who only nodded.

**.o0 Around Seven or Eight, The House 0o.**

"We come baring food!" Lorelai announced as she walked into the house; Sean's car seat in one hand and a Chinese take out bag in the other.

"Food!" Sam's shriek was heard before she appeared from the living room and took the bag away from Lorelai. "Whatcha bring?"

"Chinese" Lorelai said making her way over to the living room to put down the car seat.

"Yum!" Sam dug into the bag. "I think you forgot one" she told Luke when he walked into the house with Ricky's car seat and the diaper bag.

"Lorelai brought him in, he was in the other hand; you know, the one that didn't have any food in it" Luke told her as he was making his way towards the living room to join them.

"She did?" Sam followed Luke. "Huh, she did. Hi guys" she greeted before taking a seat next to Jess on the couch and slapping his hand away when he tried to reach for the take out bag.

"How could you not see Sean?" Luke wondered while he took Ricky out if his car seat.

"She's pregnant and she smelt food" Lorelai reasoned.

"Guess what!" Sam said excitedly after taking a big bite out off an egg roll. "We had our check up today" she sing sang.

"Oh that's right!" Lorelai took Sean out of his car seat and she sat on one of the lazy boyz. "And…? What is it?" Sam just smiled and Jess shook his head slightly. "It's a boy, isn't it!"

"What?" Luke asked Jess.

"It's not a boy" Jess said.

"So it's a girl" Lorelai confirmed.

"It's not a girl" Sam said.

"It's hermaphrodite?" Lorelai wondered.

"Lorelai! Geez!" Luke said while making a face as he sat on the other lazy boy.

"What? When will I ever be able to use that joke again, huh?" Lorelai defended. "Plus, asking if it's gay is _way_ over done" Luke just shook his head. "So, if it's not a boy and it's not a girl, then what is it?"

"It's a boy" Sam confirmed.

"No, its not"

"Jess…"

"What? The doctor said she wasn't sure" Jess defended himself.

"Ok then… it's a girl with a winky" Sam told Lorelai who giggled.

"It's not a winky, it's her finger" Jess said, his tone annoyed because Sam had been bugging him about their _boy_ ever since the left the doctors' office.

"She offered to make sure and give us a fail proof answer" Sam sing sang.

"And I said we're not doing that"

"Doing what?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai… it's none of your business" Luke grumbled.

"She said that if we did an amniocentesis test then we'd know for sure" Sam told Lorelai.

"Oh…" was all Lorelai said. She had one when she was pregnant with the twins but only because they wanted to make sure everything was going how it should, due to her age.

"What's that?" Luke seemed confused; Lorelai never told him about her having that test done.

"Its this test where they stick a needle right through the belly and take out some fluid and examine it" Jess told him with very graphic hand gestures.

"Geez" Luke made a weird face. "Right through the stomach?" all three nodded. "Is that safe?"

"She said it's virtually risk free" Jess said with an eye roll.

"Man I'm glad you didn't need one" Luke told Lorelai and she winced a little.

"Actually…" she started. "Remember that doctors' appointment where I had Sookie drive me because you didn't know I had to go in and I only told you after the fact?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you really not see where I'm going with this?"

"You're kidding right?" Luke asked and Lorelai just held the same 'sorry' look; Sam and Jess slowly made their escape out of the room. "You're telling me you had a giant needle poke you're pregnant belly and take out fluid?"

"Luke…"

"Geez, Lorelai! Were you ever planning on telling me?"

"To be honest, no" _how can he be mad? It happened a long time ago and everything went fine._

"What?"

"I didn't do it to know the sex of the twins, I had to do it because the doctor ordered it and I knew that if I told you you'd freak out"

"The doctor ordered a procedure while you were pregnant, a procedure that could've affected not only you but the twins also and you didn't even plan on telling me?"

"Yes because I knew how you'd react"

"Oh yeah, and how would've I have reacted?"

"Just like you are now"

"Tsk"

"Luke, they just wanted to make sure everything was going well because of my age and the fact that I was having twins. Everything went ok and I really didn't see a need to tell you" Lorelai explained and Luke remained quiet just looking down at Ricky in his arms. "I didn't want to worry you over nothing. I swear I would've of told you if they had found something"

"A needle?" Luke wondered and Lorelai nodded. "You hate needles"

"It was what was best for the boys good" was all Lorelai said and Luke turned to look at her.

"You still should've told me"

"You wouldn't have been able to handle seeing that"

"Yes I would have" Luke scoffed.

"Honey…" Lorelai said it in a 'be realistic' tone of voice.

"Ok, maybe I would've closed my eyes when they actually poked you but I still would've been there"

"I didn't think it was necessary to worry you over nothing" there was a little silence.

"You don't have to shield me"

"I don't, I just didn't want to stress you" Luke took a deep breath and looked around the living room.

"We scared Jess and Sam away" he noted.

"Yes, we have a tendency of doing that to people when we fight" Lorelai said, her smiled was back.

"Let's get them ready for bed" he stood up.

"Fight over?"

"It wasn't a fight, we were just clearing up some stuff" he assured her and helped her up.

"Aw" Lorelai seemed sad.

"What? You wanted it to be a fight?"

"If it had been a fight then we would've had great makeup sex"

"Right" they were walking up the stairs. "Though we still need to make up for that deal we had at the park remember?"

"Oh, how could I forget" Lorelai smiled seductively; at least she thought she did.

**.o0 A Week Later, Saturday April 27th 0o.**

Rory walked into the house, she was giddy but quickly noticed the silence that ruled throughout the house; she had learned the hard way that a silent house didn't mean she could yell for someone, it most likely meant the boys were napping. She dropped her bags by the front door and went upstairs to the nursery where she found the boys sleeping in their cribs. Not thinking they would leave the boys alone Rory went looking for a grown up, any grown up, to share the news with. Lorelai was also asleep, Rory was debating waking her to tell her the news or let her sleep a little more since she knew how tired Lorelai had been lately.

"Mom…" Rory's giddiness won and she decided to wake up Lorelai. "Mom?" Lorelai was dead to the world and the only thing that will wake her up is one of the boys crying; Luke had teased her about it and Rory never believed him but apparently it was true. Defeated but also thinking it was for the best that Lorelai slept a little longer, Rory went downstairs to retrieve her bags, got a post it out and placed it on Lorelai's forehead.

After dropping her bags in her room Rory was making her way downstairs when she heard whimpering coming from the nursery, still firm to her 'let mom sleep' resolve she went to go see who was up. "Hey buddy, what's wrong, Ricky?" she picked the fussing boy up and he stopped for a little bit while he watched her face. "We need to let Mommy sleep, she's mean when she's cranky" Rory bounced Ricky a little while walking out of the nursery and down to the living room for some bonding moments; those moments were fewer and far between now that she was in school.

**.o0 Minutes Later 0o.**

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five" Rory counted off Ricky's fingers on his left hand; she had sat him against the corner of the couch, where the back meats the arm rest and she was stretched on the couch belly down. "See five fingers on this hand; now let's count the ones on your other hand: one… two…" Ricky was squealing in delight. "Three… Four…" Rory heard rustling from the baby monitor she had taken from Lorelai's room. "I think your brother is up; let's go get him before he wakes up Mommy huh?" she pushed herself up and picked up Ricky and then the both of them went up to get Sean.

"Ok, you guys sit here while I go make your bottles" Rory told them while she placed them on their vibrating seats in the living room. "Any special requests?" she teased before leaving. "If you need me just cry or something, but do it quietly so you don't wake up Mom" Rory kept talking to them all the way from the kitchen.

"Who ordered the T-bone?" Rory said walking into the living room with both bottles giggling at her own joke. She pushed the center table a little to the side and sat on the floor with the boys vibrating seat's in front of her. "Now don't get picky with me, ok? Because Daddy didn't make these, I did and I'm not the best chef out there"

Ricky was like always and devoured the bottle quickly while Sean took his merry time watching Rory, to him this was a new experience.

"What are you looking at huh?" Rory said with a bright voice and Sean smiled making a little bit of milk dribble out of his mouth and down his chin but he didn't seem to mind. "Oh" she used her finger to whip the milk away which tickled Sean and he giggled a little making more milk dribble out.

**.o0 Upstairs 0o.**

Lorelai shifted a little in her sleep and began stretching out; her mind telling her there was a reason for her to get up but not telling her what the reason was. With closed eyes and a stretching body it finally clicked in Lorelai's head: it was too quiet. Once realizing it her eyes popped open and she saw nothing but yellow, the post it: _Hi, Mom, come find me when you wake up. PS: it's me, Rory, not the twins. _Lorelai giggled because of the joke that popped in her head as soon as she read 'hi mom'. Lorelai stretched a little more until she felt her back crack before getting up and going to the bathroom.

**.o0 Downstairs 0o.**

The living room scene had changed a little. Rory was still on the floor; her back against the couch, though now she had her right knee bent her foot firmly on the floor it was serving a purpose since she had picked up Ricky and placed him against her chest to burp him. Her left hand was still feeding Sean but he was taking his time because he was way too focused on the story Rory was telling. Her right hand padding Ricky's back continuously.

"And what did she tell him? Well… she just said _'you had me at hello' _that's it, isn't that a little too easy?" she asked Sean and he smiled again. "Ow, ow, ow, not the hair" her head moved towards where Ricky was pulling. "Life lesson guys… that line never works" she said sternly Sean giggled a little at her voice and more milk came out; by now his shirt was very wet now, there was apparently more milk on his shirt than what he had drank.

"Hey kidnaper, what are you teaching my boys?" Lorelai wondered into the living room.

"Mom, you can take the post it off now" Rory giggled, Lorelai had taken it off and moved it a little higher on her forehead.

"Aw, but I feel like a good kindergartener" Lorelai pouted and took a seat on the couch.

"They don't put post its on kindergartener's foreheads; they put a little golden start"

"Eh, same difference" Lorelai shrugged. "Come here my boy" she reached down to get Ricky and burp him correctly. "Did your big sister feed you?"

"Yes she did" Rory said with a firm nod.

"Did you have fun with her? She's nice huh?" Lorelai was talking to Ricky but Sean kept smiling.

"Mom, stop that or he will never finish eating"

"Baby, tell Rory that milk goes in your mouth not your shirt"

"I'm trying but he wont stop smiling" Rory sounded defeated.

"Wanna trade?"

"Yes please" Rory said with a small voice.

"Hey, did I tell you Jess and Sam are having a girl with a winky?" Lorelai suddenly blurted.

"What?!" Rory couldn't help but laugh.

"Yep, the doctor said she might have seen a winky on their last sonogram but Jess still insists it's a girl so… as of last week they're having a girl with a winky" Lorelai finished with a serious face before they both ended up laughing.

"Gah!" a frustrated groan came from the door. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Sam repeated all the way up the stairs.

"Sam?" Lorelai called and there was no answer but the loud thud of a door slamming; the door leading to the attic. "Someone's hormonal" Lorelai mumbled.

"Tsk" Rory whispered but Lorelai heard her.

"Hey"

"What? You had twins, you were _way _worst"

"Yeah but… low blow" the door slammed again and they heard foot stumping on the stairs. "Sam?"

"Gah!" Sam jumped a little. "Don't scare people like that, especially pregnant people" she had her hand over her chest. "Rory! Hi! I didn't now you were here!" Sam hurried to where Rory was and leaned down to give her a hug.

"Spur of the moment trip" Rory said with a big smile returning the hug. "So… I heard you're having a girl with a winky" Lorelai laughed and Sam groaned while taking a seat on the couch.

"We actually have a bet going on" Sam told them. "if we actually have a boy then I get to name him and Jess cant object"

"And what if it's a girl?" Rory asked.

"Then I have to live with the fact the he was right and I was wrong for the better part of a year" Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Whoa, then you better hope it's a boy" Lorelai said.

"I'm not worried about that" Sam waved it off. "So Rory, you busy right now?"

"Are you planning on kidnapping my kid?"

"I was just wondering if she'd like to go shopping"

"I thought you already went?" Lorelai frowned; Sam had left a little before Lorelai had gotten the boys to sleep.

"Sort of, I got there, picked everything and then noticed I had forgotten my money so I had to leave everything and drive back to get it"

"Sorry, I'm waiting for Luke; I got a surprise for him" Rory said with a look that can only be described as 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' look.

"Ooh what is it?" Lorelai asked intrigued.

"I'm not telling anyone before I tell him"

"Mean"

"Well, as fun as this is, I have to drive all the way back and re-pick everything I already had" Sam said with a sigh getting up.

"Sorry honey" Lorelai said sympathetically, she remembered how tiring it is to do anything while in the last trimester, especially doing it twice. "Why don't you do it tomorrow?"

"Nah might as well get it over with now" and with that Sam left.

"Poor kid" Lorelai said.

**.o0 Later That Afternoon 0o.**

"Come on, tell me" Lorelai insisted.

"Mom, please stop" Rory said a little muffled, she had been reading in her room while Lorelai changed the boys but as soon as Lorelai bounced into Rory's room her pillow took residence on her face.

"It's your own fault I'm being annoyed, you shouldn't have told me you got him something"

"I'll never do that again, trust me"

"Hey did we know you were coming?" Luke's voice suddenly asked, they didn't hear him walk in.

"Dad!" Rory jumped off of the bed and bolted over towards Luke and hugged him tight.

"Whoa…" Luke was thrown off a little. "Lorelai, what did you do?"

"Nothing… ok maybe I bugged her a little" Lorelai indicated with her thumb and index. "But it was her own fault''

"Hey, not true"

"Ya-ha you said you got Luke something and I wanted to know what it was but you didn't want to tell me so that made my bug you until you did which you haven't so you can easily see how if you hadn't told me I wouldn't have bugged you so… your fault"

"You got me something?" Luke asked after Lorelai finished her rant.

"Mom…" Rory groaned.

"Sorry, oh! Is that why you didn't tell me what you got him? So I wouldn't give out the surprise?"

"Exactly" Rory went over to dig into her bag. "Here…" she handed and envelope to Luke. "… hope you like it" suddenly she was nervous.

"You bought this?" Luke seemed pleased but a little amazed at what Rory had got him.

"Yep, I heard Julian talking about it and I thought you'd like it. I also got him one, I hope you don't mind" Rory winced a little, she hadn't thought about how Luke would react to the Julian thing.

"That's fine by me" Luke had a smile on his face.

"Am I allowed to know what you got him yet?" Lorelai sounded annoyed but she was just faking it.

"A ticket" Luke said like if she was supposed to know what it was for.

"A ticket?" Lorelai frowned.

"It's for a game, a Yankees game" Rory elaborated.

"Ooh" Lorelai cooed knowing how big of a fan Luke was.

"Yankees vs. the Red Sox" Luke said, again, like if they should know what he was talking about.

"Hey, isn't Julian a Sox's fan?" Lorelai remembered that from the BBQ they had a while back.

"Yes he is, he's the one that told me about the game and I thought Luke might want to go"

"Thanks Rory" Luke said and the smile was still there.

"When's the game?"

"It's Saturday around noon-ish" Rory said, truth was she didn't remember. "I thought you guys could drive up there and then drive back; I'll be here helping out with the Diner or the twins, we have it all planed out Dad you just relax and enjoy the game"

"Seriously?" Luke asked, he hadn't been able to just enjoy time like that because there was always something in his mind, especially now with the twins. That day would be a necessary time off for him. Luke did a head movement and Rory went over to him, he hugged her tight. "Thanks a lot kid" he whispered near her ear, Lorelai didn't hear.

"Any time, Dad" Rory whispered back.

"Ok guy, seriously, you're gonna make me gag with the cuteness" Lorelai said while leaving the room.

"You're just jealous" Rory called back.

"Nah… I'm actually getting a little tired of him, hug all you want" Lorelai waved them off before disappearing downstairs.

"See, now that's true love" Rory mocked.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**Sorry it took so long but hopefully everything will be back to normal now and I'll updated more regularly.**

**Tell me what you thought, even if you wanna whine about me taking so long.**


	39. Scratching Peeps and Baseball

**Wow, it took almost a year, I swear it feels like I updated this yesterday (yes that's how hectic my life has become) My days are mending one with another. **

**So, a lot of stuff has happened, but I won't bore you, especially because it's not stuff to talk about, and well, because you've been waiting so long for this that me telling you about it would just be torture.**

**Oh I did NOT fall of a ditch and died. Just thought you'd want to know.**

**K, have fun in your trip. )**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people that have left my life. I love you, and I miss you… so much.**

**LL JJ LL JJ LL JJ LL JJ LL JJ LL JJ LL JJ LL JJ LL JJ LL JJ LL JJ LL JJ LL JJ LL JJ LL JJ LL JJ **

**.o0 Friday evening, living room 0o.**

* * *

Rory was spending the weekend there helping out; Luke and Julian were leaving Saturday morning for New York to see their game.

"Are you ok?" Rory asked a little worried when Lorelai groaned from the other side of the couch.

"Yeah, I'm just having some weird side effects to the… just having some side effects"

"To what?" Rory frowned.

"The pill" Lorelai sighed.

"What pill? Oh, you mean _the _pill. That pill?"

"Yes, that pill. I made an appointment for Monday to see if they can change me to a different one because this is just not working for me"

"Aw… well, why don't you just stop taking it for a while?"

"Umm, no" Lorelai said with a sarcastic chuckle. "Not an option, sorry kid"

"But if the side effects are so bad, why not just stop taking it?"

"They're not that bad; it's just like… nausea and headaches and stuff" Lorelai waved it off.

"Ok then, your body your choice" Rory let it go.

"Exactly" Lorelai said and they both kept watching TV; Lorelai groaned again and Rory said nothing. "Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't tell Luke"

"What?"

"He doesn't know I've been having a reaction to them and I don't want to worry him so… could you not tell him?"

"Mom…"

"I'm going to the doctors on Monday, why worry him and ruin the baseball game tomorrow"

"Well… you have a point there" Rory conceded.

"Thanks, so…"

"I won't say anything" Rory agreed.

"Thanks" Lorelai smiled.

"Can I change the channel now?"

"I already said no" Lorelai said in fun voice hugging the remote closer to her body.

"Yes, but back when you said that you hadn't just asked me for a favor, now however, things have changed" Rory smirked and Lorelai's mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep"

"You're mean" Lorelai pouted while handing over the remote at the same time a cry was heard from upstairs. "Ha, my sons know when I need saving, they get that from their father" Lorelai got up.

"Is it me or are they sleeping less and less?" Rory wondered.

"During the day, yes but they are sleeping more at nights, which is fabulous" Lorelai left and two minutes later she came back, left Ricky with Rory and ran back upstairs.

**.o0 About half an hour later 0o.**

"I'm home, and yes I brought tacos" Luke announced walking into the house.

"Hi Dad" Rory called from the living room, they hadn't left the living room at all after Lorelai brought the twins down.

"Hey kid, thanks again" Luke said sheepishly; that was mostly why he agreed to the tacos when Lorelai had called to ask for them, he felt in debt to Rory for some reason.

"Oh my God, stop thanking her already" Lorelai groaned. "Ooh are those tacos?" she caught a glance at the bag in his hand.

"Your welcome" Rory said shyly.

"Here" he placed the takeout bag on the coffee table and picked up one of the boys. "Hi Buddy, whatcha doin?" He lifted the boy over his head making him giggle. "Are you ever gonna stop drooling on me?" Luke wondered out loud bringing the boy to rest on his chest.

"Maybe when they're seven" Lorelai said with a mouth full of taco.

"Gross" Rory mumbled.

"These are _so _good" Lorelai cooed. "And they hit the spot _just _right" she said before stuffing more taco into her mouth.

"Take it easy, you're making me gag here" Luke said with a disgusted expression.

"Can't. Too good" Lorelai mumbled.

"Is there any left for me?" Rory wondered reaching for the bag.

"Think so" Lorelai said with a mouthful. "No baby, this is Mommy's taco" she was holding one of the twins and he made a grab for her taco, for a few days now the boys would reach out for whatever Luke or Lorelai were eating.

"Don't feed him that" Luke automatically said.

"I'm not" Lorelai said a little more harshly than she should have.

"Fine, I was just saying" Luke mumbled, Rory looked between the two of them with a weird expression and decided to jump in before Luke answered back turning this into something pointless.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?" Luke asked his eyes reluctantly turning to her instead of Lorelai.

"Umm… can you bring me back something tomorrow?" Rory didn't know what to ask; Luke saw right threw her, he knew she was just trying to distract them.

"Yeah, sure… what do you want?" he thought she had a point; why pick a fight out of thin air?

"Umm… I… I don't now, surprise me" Rory stuttered a little and Luke narrowed his eyes at her; she knew he knew what she was trying to do, so she just smiled.

"Sure thing kid" he smirked a little. "I'm gonna go change into something less grease smelling" he passed the boy back to Rory before going upstairs.

"So…" Rory started. "Does one of those side effects make you fuse shorter?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You practically barked at Luke a second ago" Rory pointed to where Luke had been standing a little while ago.

"I did not"

"Add memory loss to the list of side effects"

"Rory…" Lorelai warned.

"Short fuse" Rory just sing sang.

**.o0 That night 0o.**

Rory had called it a night some twenty minutes ago, Lorelai was putting Ricky down to sleep, Sean had been down for a few minutes now. Lorelai turned on their night light; she placed their baby monitor between both cribs and made sure it was on before leaving the nursery.

"Hey, getting ready for tomorrow?" she pointed to the TV where there were showing the headlines of that days' games, Luke was sitting on the bed.

"Sort of" Luke turned the TV off. "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" she turned to look at him from her dresser where she was getting her PJ's.

"Earlier, with the whole taco deal, are you ok?"

"Yeah…" she waved it off. "I was just being stupid. First Sean tries to steal my taco and then you actually think I was gonna let him" she teased. "I'd been wanting tacos for a while now, there was no way I was gonna fork it over"

"Good" he smirked and stood up from the bed. "Wouldn't want you to go taco-less" he smiled walking over to her.

"Aw, you're always _so_ nice to me" she teased.

"I know, I have to stop that" he teased back and Lorelai smacked his chest before pulling him closer for a kiss.

**.o0 Next morning 0o.**

"Mom?" Rory knocked on the bathrooms' door. Luke was showering in their bathroom so Lorelai was considerate enough to use the other one. "Are you ok?" the toilet flushed, the water ran down the sink and then the door opened revealing a pale Lorelai with water dripping from her face.

"Sorry kid, did I wake you?" Lorelai walked out of the bathroom and over to her room.

"No, all the flushing did"

"Sorry, Luke was using ours and I kind of forgot you were here for the day"

"Well don't I feel loved" Rory teased and Lorelai grimaced.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that" Lorelai said quickly.

"I know, I was just teasing, are you sure you're ok?" Rory sat on their bed, Lorelai went over to her dresser to pick some clothes out.

"Yes, I already told you it's the pill; I just have to hang in there until Monday"

"Well, today is Saturday, so you're almost there" Rory offered lamely before she groaned a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not even six yet" Rory whined before getting comfortable on the bed, on Lorelai's side of course.

"Yeah, sorry, I got used to waking up this early because of the boys. Though today, the day they are still asleep, I get woken up by Luke and the stupid nausea"

"MmmHmm" Rory sighed snuggling more into the bed.

"Go to sleep honey"

"Mmm" Lorelai smiled at Rory, before closing her eyes to try and dominate the strong nauseous feeling. A whimper caught her attention and she went to the nursery.

And hour later Lorelai woke Rory up because she knew she'd want to look good for when Julian got there. And with both Luke and Julian as travel agents they had plan on leaving over an hour and a half earlier than any normal person would.

"Feeling better?" Rory asked walking into her mother's room once she was all dressed and ready to face her boyfriend.

"Yeah… ish" Lorelai lifted her arm and placed her hand palm down on the air before moving it from side to side.

"Can I join you?" she motioned to the bed where Lorelai and the boys were.

"Hop on" Lorelai patted the bed. "Go with your sister baby"

"Hi there" Rory cooed lifting the baby above her head making him squeal in delight before bringing him down for a hug; just like Luke always did. "Did you sleep well? Does your brother snore?"

"No you don't, right baby?" Lorelai lifted the other boy and held him close to her. "Tell your sister _you_ don't snore, your Daddy does"

"I don't know about your Daddy, but I do know that your Mommy snores" Rory told the boys.

"Hey! I resent that. Don't listen to her guys, she's just jealous"

"Jealous of what?" Rory asked giggling.

"Of… I... I'm not sure yet, I'll get back to you on that one" Lorelai said and Rory just laughed. A few seconds later the doorbell rang and Rory's eyes changed a little; how? It wasn't explainable, but they did. "Man, that guy of yours is _way _too punctual… it's annoying" Lorelai said after noticing the clock.

"Yeah, I've tried changing that but I've had no luck so far"

"Aw, I'm sorry kid" Lorelai said wholeheartedly. Both girls got up carrying the boys and went downstairs.

**.o0 Minutes later, downstairs 0o.**

"You guys be good, you're in charge ok? You guys are the men of the house now, you better keep your Mommy in line" Luke was having a 'conversation' with the twins in the living room. "Ok then" he chuckled when one of the boys popped a spit bubble and was startled by it.

"Having a man to man moment?" Lorelai walked into the living room, she had been looking in from the doorway.

"Don't tease"

"I'm not… you guys are _so _cute" she cooed.

"That's teasing" Luke grumbled and gave her a pointed look.

"Cry baby" Lorelai mumbled walking closer to them. "Good morning boys…" she cooed at them. "… how's that fist tasting there, Ricky?"

"Come on, son, don't do that" Luke pulled the fist away and held his wrist, Ricky started fussing.

"Stop it, you'll make him cry"

"I don't like them sucking on that" he argued.

"If you make him cry, he's going with you" she threatened and Luke considered it. "Let go, they're still too young to go to a ball game" she reminded and Luke reluctantly let go of Ricky's wrist, which immediately flew to his mouth. "Don't worry Hon…" she rubbed his back. "… we'll all go this summer, they'll be baseball freaks just like you"

"Gee thanks" he rolled his eyes, Lorelai smiled and reached up to give him a kiss.

"Have fun" she whispered against his lips and kissed him again.

"Mmm-Hmm"

"Be nice to Julian" again she whispered, Luke scoffed. "Luke, I mean it" she pulled back to stare at him. "Rory really likes him; I don't want you scaring him off"

"If Rory really likes him, then that gives me the right to talk to him" Luke defended.

"Talk?" she narrowed her eyes. "What kind of 'talk'?" Luke gave her a pointed look. "Do not interrogate him, do not scare him, be nice to him" she stressed.

"But…"

"Nice"

"Fine" he sighed. "I'll be nice while I'm interrogating him" he smiled and Lorelai giggled shaking her head. "Hey…" his tone changed to a serious one, which concerned Lorelai a little bit. "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" she played dumb.

"This morning, you got sick; is everything ok?" Lorelai was taken aback, she was sure she'd been careful enough for him not to notice; damn Luke for always knowing when something's going on in that house.

"Yeah…" she waved it off. "It was last night's tacos, too many… or too fast; or too many too fast, who knows" she smiled.

"You sure?"

"Could you guys stop making out for a second?" Rory's voice was heard.

"She's just like you" Luke grumbled.

"And that's a bad thing?" Lorelai frowned.

"I'm not sure yet" he teased, which shocked Lorelai.

"If you guys don't leave soon you'll only be there and hour early instead of two" Rory teased walking into the living room.

"Funny" Luke deadpanned and Rory giggled.

"Where's your guy?" Lorelai asked.

"He's talking to Sam in the kitchen" Rory waved in the general direction of the kitchen.

"He better not be getting any ideas" Luke grumbled.

"Luke…" Lorelai warned and he sighed.

"What kind of ideas?" Rory frown.

"Never mind, kid. Pick up your brother" Lorelai instructed but Luke beat her to it, he wanted to hold his sons as long as he could seeing as how he wouldn't be seeing them all day.

**.o0 A few minutes later 0o.**

The girls and the twins were outside saying goodbye to Luke and Julian.

"Take care of my man, you hear me?" Lorelai told Julian.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Leave the boy alone, I know how to take care of myself"

"Still, keep and eye on him"

"We have to go" Luke changed the subject while opening the door to the pathfinder.

"Have fun" Lorelai smiled, Luke smirked, gave her a kiss, kissed Ricky's head, then Sean's before passing him over to Lorelai.

"Can you guys say 'bye-bye' to daddy?" Lorelai asked in a fun voice and the boys just cooed.

"Bye, guys" Luke smiled and got in the car.

"Could you guys stop making out for a second" Lorelai called teasingly.

"Sorry" Rory called giggling.

"Have fun" Julian told her before opening his door.

"You too, bring me back something…" Rory smiled. "…and no seeds" she warned while he got in.

"Don't worry about it" he promised; neither Lorelai nor Luke heard them.

"Julian, make sure Luke buys us something" Lorelai told him.

"Sure" Julian smiled.

"And you…" she pointed to Luke. "Play nice" she warned.

"What?" Julian turned to look at Rory.

"You're spending the whole day with him" Rory pointed out. "You never thought about that?" and from the frightened look in Julian's face she got her answer.

"You're in for a _long _day, which might be filled with a bunch of personal and uncomfortable questions" Lorelai added. "Don't worry; he'll wait at least 20 minutes before starting the interrogation"

"Now who's not being nice" Luke shot back with a smirk and Lorelai just smiled.

"Bye, Hon" Lorelai gave him on last kiss before they backed out of the drive way.

"So…" Rory started once the car was no longer visible.

"So… what?"

"Do you have any plans? Or are we hanging out in the house today?"

"Nope, I got some planes. Help me get their stuff ready" she motioned to the twins before walking into the house.

"What are we doing?"

"That's a secret…" Lorelai smirked.

**.o0 The Car 0o.**

"And we're on our way" Julian announced once they were out of Stars Hollow, just to break the ice.

"Yep, now I can interrogate you" Luke said in a serious voice.

"What?" Julian asked scared and Luke just chuckled.

"Relax, I was just joking"

"Ok" Julian nodded taking a deep breath. "You can ask you know, it's ok"

"Are you giving me a green light?"

"Sure, why not? I have nothing to hide" Julian shrugged though Luke couldn't see him.

"Kid, never give a Dad a green light" Luke advised.

"Why?" Julian's voice was different now, it sounded a little scared now.

"You'll see"

**.o0 Lorelai, Rory, and the Twins, in the Car 0o.**

"It finally bugged you enough that you don't want to wait until Monday?" Rory asked when she noticed they were on their way to the hospital.

"Nope. We're not here for me, we're here for the boys" Lorelai said distractedly while she searched for a parking spot.

"What's wrong?" Rory frowned; she twisted her body so she could look back at the twins.

"I can't take not knowing anymore"

"Not knowing what?" Rory didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"I'm gonna have their pediatrician make a scratch test"

"Umm…?"

"I need to know if they're allergic to something, not just seeds; it's driving me crazy, especially now that they reach for every food they see, I don't want any surprises"

"Good, it was scary enough when it happened to Luke and we already knew what it was; I can't imagine it happening to the boys and not knowing what caused it"

"Exactly"

"Wait, why isn't Luke here?"

"Because my one and only daughter got him tickets to a baseball game"

"Oh my God, you guys had this already planned? I'm _so _sorry, I had no idea"

"Don't worry about it, Luke doesn't know" Lorelai waved it off.

"What do you mean he doesn't know?"

"I mean… he doesn't know. He thinks we're just hanging at the house"

"Mom"

"He already said he doesn't want them to have a scratch test"

"He said that?" Rory asked shocked, she imagined Luke out off everybody would be the first one to order a scratch test for the boys.

"Not exactly"

"Mom…"

"He thinks it's too soon to expose the boys to a scratch test; he wants to wait a few more weeks"

"So he's not opposed to it he just wants to wait"

"Pretty much"

"And you don't

"Nope, don't see a point to it"

"Well, what if they are actually allergic to something and the anaphylaxis thing goes bad, or it hits harder because they're too young…"

"You sound just like Luke" Lorelai mumbled.

"Maybe he's right"

"I'm sorry but I'd rather they have an anaphylaxis attack at the hospital than at home now that they make a grab for anything Luke and I are eating"

"Well… when you put it that way"

"Ok then, let's go"

**.o0 Luke and Julian, The Car 0o.**

"Ok, this is just freaking me out" Julian blurted out after a few minutes of absolute silence; Luke smirked, his eyes still on the road. "Are you going to ask me something? Or are we going to ride in silence? Or..?"

"This is really getting to you huh?"

"A little, you said never to give a Dad a green light and so far you haven't said anything"

"I have nothing to say"

"Why don't we get 'the talk' out of the way now and that way we can enjoy the game?"

"What talk, there's no talk"

"Ok ok, I love Rory, so much"

"Why did you have to go and say _that_?" Luke groaned.

"Because I do, and you're her Dad, and I want to start on the right foot with you"

"Great…" Luke mumbled. "If you tell me something I don't want to hear, I'll leave you stranded here, I swear"

"Ok" Julian actually sounded scared.

**.o0 Jess and Sam, in Luke's truck 0o.**

"Nothing blue" Jess said while driving.

"Nothing pink" she shot back.

"Nothing green"

"What? Incase it's an alien?" she giggled.

"No, the color just bugs me, that's all"

"Fine, nothing green, pink, or blue; anything else?"

"Nope. Oh, no car seat since the Gilmore's already got us one"

"Oh yeah" Sam looked down at the list she had made from looking at the twins and what they used, and she crossed off car seat. "Can we stop and eat before we get to babies-R-us?"

"But we just… uhh, yeah" he stopped just in time.

"Thank you"

**.o0 Lorelai, Rory, and the twins, the Hospital 0o.**

"Hi boys, wow, you are so big" Dr. Mathews cooed walking into the room where Lorelai and the kids were; Sean blew a raspberry. "Aw, he's a ladies man"

"He's a flirt" Lorelai corrected. "They both are"

"Wonder where they get it from" Rory mumbled.

"I heard you"

"Ladies, ladies, let's get started here" the Dr. told them while preparing everything she needed. "Shirts off, please"

"Why, Dr. Matthews, I'm flattered but no" Lorelai kid and Rory couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, yes, I had missed that humor"

"Don't tell her that, now she won't stop" Rory whined.

"Let's get this going, ladies take off the boy's shirts" this time she specified.

"Oh, the _boys _shirts" Lorelai echoed laughing; Rory just rolled her eyes while taking off one of the boys shirt.

"How does this work?" Rory asked, in her mind the only way to find out if someone was allergic or not, was to give them the item and see if it had any reaction. But if that was how it was done, then this might take forever.

"We'll place this on their backs…" the doctor showed them something that looked like a simple piece of paper but with several slits. "And then we'd take different items and scratch their backs depending on what the paper says" she finished but the look on Rory and Lorelai's faces said they hadn't understood anything. "Why don't we get started and I'll explain as we go?"

"I think that might be better" Lorelai nodded.

"Ok then, I'm going to need you to hold him tight against you" the doctor told Lorelai, who did as told. "Hold him still, ok?" Lorelai nodded and the doctor placed the sheet on the baby's back.

**.o0 Luke and Julian, The Car 0o.**

"… and that was our first date" Julian finished; Luke just groaned. "Don't worry though, that night we didn't even share a kiss, we were both far too nervous" again, Luke groaned. "Our first kiss was until the end of our second date, it was really nice. It wasn't until our sixth date that things got more physical"

"Stop" Luke stressed.

"I was very…"

"I swear I'll drop you off right here" the car slowed down.

"I was just being honest" Julian defended.

"I don't care; I don't want to know what you guys have or haven't done"

"But…"

"Julian"

"Fine, no more details" he surrendered.

"Good"

"So… are we going in silence the rest of the way?"

"Yep"

"Wow"

"What?" Luke asked a little annoyed.

"You're the exact opposite as Rory, or Lorelai"

"Makes sense, if we were all the same no one would ever get to talk"

"Huh, it does make sense" Julian nodded. "Just like me"

"Wha…?" that got Luke off guard.

"I'm quiet, and that gives Rory the chance to be her talkative self; just like you and Lorelai"

"Right" Luke nodded.

"Hey, then that makes me just like you"

"What?"

"We're quiet, responsible, dependable, like baseball…"

"Rival teams" Luke mumbled.

"We're…"

"Why are you still comparing us?" Luke asked annoyed.

"I'm figuring out my chances" Julian said shyly; Luke still scared him a little.

"What chances?"

"My chances with Rory, girls always fall for guys who are like their fathers" Luke's head snapped to look at Julian who was just staring ahead of him; lost in thought.

**.o0 Lorelai, Rory, ****and the twins, the Hospital 0o.**

"It's ok, baby" Lorelai cooed trying to sooth Sean.

"He's probably itchy" the doctor told her. Ricky hadn't had a reaction to anything, but Sean started getting rashes after the doctor had scratched him with the needle that tested for nuts. It wasn't as bad as Luke's, far from it; it was only a rash that apparently was also itchy.

"Aw, are you itchy?" Lorelai kept cooing and this time she started rubbing his back, which seemed to help with his itching.

"Don't rub too hard, you might make it worse"

"Ok" Lorelai nodded but kept focused on soothing her baby.

"Let's go talk in my office and I'll explain the results better"

"Mom, let's go" Rory grabbed the baby bag and hiked it on her shoulder. Lorelai was still trying to process this, sure she knew there was a big possibility that one of the boys could be allergic to something, she just didn't want it to be true; but here she was soothing her little boy.

Lorelai and Rory followed the doctor to her office and once there they took a seat and waited a little so the doctor could go over the files. _Why does she have to review the files? She did all the tests herself _Lorelai thought. Sean was down to the occasional whimper; he was starting to fall asleep.

"Very well" the doctor broke the silence. The sudden noise snapped Sean awake again but it didn't last long, he started snoozing seconds later. "Ricky's results were perfect, he is not allergic to anything, in any way" she set his folder down. "Sean however… he had a slight reaction to nuts, we can test later and narrow it down, but his reaction was not sever meaning that as he gets older he might not have the reaction anymore but for now he'll get a rash every time he eats any nut related product" Lorelai sucked in a breath.

"Mom, he'll be ok" Rory assured.

"Even if the reaction stays with him, he'll still be able to eat nuts, he'll just get itchy; it won't be like with Luke"

"That's not so bad" Rory answer seeing as how Lorelai was too busy with Sean.

"Not at all" the doctor agreed. "You might want to tell her that" she nodded towards Lorelai.

"She's ok; it's just that seeing what an allergic reaction can do to somebody scared her, especially seeing it happen to Luke and now with Sean…"

"But it's not the same" the doctor clarified.

"I know, but still, in her mind…" Rory trailed off.

"I know, he's her baby"

"I might be focusing on Sean, but I can still hear you guys" Lorelai told them and Rory couldn't help but giggle.

"I don't think I'll have to explain everything to her" Rory told the doctor.

"Nah, I got it, it's not as bad as Luke's and it might go away as he gets older; it's ok" Lorelai recapped.

"If you're ok with it, why are you staring at Sean like that?" Rory frowned.

"Because I bet Luke Sean was the one that snored like him, so far I haven't been able to catch him doing it again" Lorelai said nonchalantly.

"Are you serious?" Rory asked with a slight giggle.

"I wounldn't worry so much about allergies, you should get your brothers tested for something _completely_ different" the doctor whispered to Rory and wiggled her eyebrows at Lorelai.

"Hey that's not… oh my God, he did it" Lorelai suddenly said when Sean made a weird sound.

"That was not a snore, it was a gurgle" Rory told her. "And I really doubt Dad gurgles" she quirked her eyebrow.

"Of course he doesn't gurgle… but he does make that sound"

"I can't believe Dad gurgles" Rory said laughing.

**.o0 Jess and Sam at a Baby Store 0o.**

"Uh no" Jess stated after Sam had tossed something into their cart.

"But…"

"No"

"It's not blue, or pink, _or_ green"

"It's purple!"

"So?" Sam didn't see the problem.

"We're not having an annoying dinosaur"

"What?" he gave her a pointed look. "This isn't even close to the purple barney used"

"No purple" he stated again.

"What's that" she pointed to something Jess had put in the cart.

"What's wrong with that?" he frowned.

"I didn't know I was having a peep"

"Peeps are _way _more yellower than this" he picked up a light yellow onesie.

"That's not even a word"

"It is now" he put the onesie back in the cart.

"If you buy a peep suit, I'll buy the barney one" she warned and Jess sighed.

"At this rate we'll only buy white stuff" he said in defeat.

"I saw a cute white onesie with a tiny chest pocket"

"Why would a new born need a pocket for?"

"Because it looks cute" she said in a 'duh' voice.

"Of course" he nodded. "So… white stuff?"

"For now" she agreed and they put the colored stuff back.

**.o0 Luke and Julian 0o.**

"Don't forget to grab the tickets" Julian said once they got out of the car, they had spent the rest of the ride in silence.

"I don't have them, I told you to grab them from the kitchen counter" Luke told him seriously.

"What! When?" Julian panicked.

"When you were saying 'goodbye' to Rory"

"But… but…" he started panicking more checking all his pockets but already knowing he didn't have anything on him.

"Relax, I got them right here" Luke said and started laughing.

"That was uncalled for!" Julian jogged a little to catch up to Luke.

"Payback's a bitch"

"Payback for what?" Julian's voice got very high near the end.

"The whole stunt you pulled in the car, about Rory and you"

"Oh" he looked at the ground; teasing smile tugging at the side of his lips.

"Don't you ever talk to me about my daughter like that" Luke warned.

"Yes sir"

"Stop calling me sir"

"Yes"

"And stop the whole 'physical' thing"

"But…" Luke shot him a glare. "I'll try sir"

"Julian"

"For the sake of tonight's game, and my safe return home, we'll stop, sir. And I'll stop calling you sir" he added.

"Good, now let's go in"

**.o0 Lorelai and Rory 0o.**

"So where do you want to eat?" Rory asked checking her cell phone for any SOS messages from Julian.

"Have you ever been to Subway?" Lorelai asked catching Rory by surprise.

"Uh, yeah… why?" she frowned.

"Who'd you go with? Because I don't remember ever going, but I saw an add the other day on TV and it actually looked good"

"You want Subway?"

"Yeah"

"_You _want subway?" Lorelai nodded. "You want _Subway"_

"There's only one more way of saying it Hon, can you guess?" Lorelai teased.

"Are you sick or something?"

"I'm just hungry kid, and you know how TV ads get to me"

"Oh yeah, we still have that pot set you bought a few years back"

"See, so… where's the Subway?" Lorelai asked and Rory couldn't help but laugh at how Lorelai word it.

A few minutes later the girls were sitting on opposite sides of a booth, each with a baby car seat by their side, the boys had woken up when they were taken out of the car. Lorelai had checked Sean's back and it was clear, almost as if nothing had happened; but Sean was still a little fussy, which was probably because they were woken up from their nap.

"This is actually not bad" Lorelai said taking another bit of her teriyaki sub.

"Well duh, you ordered a sweet sub, with cookies and a coke"

"Your point?"

"There are healthier options on the menu"

"I didn't come here for healthy food, I came here to test it out… it cleared the test" she said nodding.

"Luke is not going to believe this" Rory said shaking her head; Ricky was happily kicking his legs out next to her. Sean was next to Lorelai, he was smiling and his tongue kept going through his gums; like a little snake.

"Aw, are you going to start teething? Or does it just feel good?" Lorelai asked him, and Sean just cooed and kicked his legs too; Ricky heard Lorelai's voice and he kicked harder, his arms pumped also. "Did you ever master the art of eating one handedly?"

"Huh?"

"Pick up your brother before he gets and anxiety attack" Lorelai said while reaching down to pick up Sean.

"Oh" Rory took a slurp of her drink before picking up Ricky. "Hey baby" he blew raspberries at her.

"No, this is Mommy's food" Lorelai said pulling the sub further away from Sean's hands. "Here…" she dipped the tip of her pinky on a droplet of teriyaki sauce and brought it to Sean's lips. Both girls giggled when Sean took a taste, made a funny face, and then took another taste.

"Dad's gonna kill you"

"No he won't because he's not going to find out"

"But… eh, he wouldn't believe you wanted to come to a Subway anyhow" Rory shrugged then did the same thing Lorelai had done with Sean but she did it with Ricky.

**.o0 Luke and Julian, Yankee's Stadium 0o.**

"We're the only ones with so much crap" Luke grumbled once they found their seats. They each had three bags of stuff; Luke didn't even want to think of the insane amount of money they had spent.

"Well, it's better to have this much crap than to face the wrath of the girls" a few guys sitting around them turn to give them odd looks.

"Ix-ney on the whole girls thing"

"Sorry" they took their seats and decided to wait. "Luke?" Julian asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'll drive back"

"What?"

"It's a ball game, and once you start loosing you might as well have a few beers, so I'll drive back. It's ok, it's my gift for having us kick your butt today" Julian said in a serious voice. Luke never thought he'd hear Julian talk like that.

"You know what… here" Luke dug in his pocket and took out his keys. "I'll have to celebrate once we win, so you might as well drive back" he shot back as good as he got. Julian just smiled and took the keys; they were starting to bond.

**.o0 About an Hour later 0o.**

"No, no, no! Don't swing at _that _are you blind?!" Luke yelled and Julian pretended to take a drink to hide his smirk.

So far the game had been a 'who blinks first' type of game. They were on top of the fourth, cero cero, with no hits.

"That was not a strike!" Luke yelled again; they were now in the middle of the fourth. He sat back down with a grunt and picked up his beer. "Damn umpire" he mumbled.

"Now we'll show you how it's done" Julian teased.

**.o0 Back at the House 0o.**

The girls had been back for about five seconds before Lorelai turned the TV on and looked for the baseball game, claiming that the guys were 'so hot' that the 'TV people' were bound to put them on the air multiple times.

"This is so boring" Rory whined, they boys were on their vibrating seat in front of Rory on the floor; Lorelai had changed them into a pair of onesies she had bought because they looked fun. On the stomach area they had a fuzzy material that caught a special little ball that had strips of Velcro on it; so Rory was tossing the ball at them and it would get stuck on their bellies making them laugh.

"Ugh" Lorelai groaned.

"You think it's boring too huh? Can we put a movie instead?"

"No, it's not that" she made a weird face. "I think the subway is coming back with a vengeance" Lorelai got up and went to the downstairs' bathroom.

"Are you guys feeling sick?" Rory asked the boys who just stared up at her. "Didn't think so. Now, let's look for daddy" she turned them around towards the TV.

"I can't believe you bought so many" Rory heard Sam say.

"Well, I just thought it would make our baby unique, plus we bought too much white stuff it was driving me crazy" they walked into the living room.

"So you're gonna patch all of your baby's cloths?"

"Not all of them, just the white ones"

"What kind of patches?" Rory asked from the floor.

"Iron on patches" Sam told her while taking a seat on the couch, putting the shopping bags next to her.

"I kinda figured, I meant what type" Rory turned to look up at her; Sam reached into on bag and pulled out a smaller bag and tossed it at Rory.

"Look for yourself" Rory started pulling stuff out of the bag.

"Supergirl…" Rory started.

"I wanted the generic superman, but he snuck that in when I wasn't looking" Sam explained, Jess rolled his eyes from where he was sitting; in front of the boys keeping an eye on them.

"Biohazard?"

"We're putting that on the tushy" Sam said giggling.

"This one says 'psycho' on it" Rory pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that's for me" Sam extended her hand towards Rory who only laughed.

"Jack" Rory giggled.

"Huh?" Jess frowned.

"Jack, from the Nightmare before Christmas" she showed him the patch.

"Oh yeah, cool huh?"

"Sure" Rory shrugged. "Aw, a ducky" she cooed.

"There's a monkey in there too" Sam said brightly.

"A couple of cherries, Bart Simpson, a ying-yang, how many did you guys get? There's about another seven in here and their just band names"

"What can I say, our kid's cool" Jess told her.

"You couldn't decide on any colors huh?" Rory asked and Sam laughed.

"Pretty much, yeah"

"Thought so"

"Man, this is boring! How can Luke and Julian like this" Jess groaned.

"Maybe it's and acquired taste" Rory shrugged.

**.o0 Luke and Julian, About Two Hours Later 0o.**

"Come on men! We can get em!" Julian cheered. The game was still tied cero cero, and they were now starting the ninth.

"Ah sit down, we still got the bottom of the ninth" Luke told him. "Aaaand strike one" he added teasingly. "Strike two" he chuckled. "You're out" Luke couldn't help but laugh.

"That's just one out of three" Julian said turning to look at Luke.

"Make that two out of three; pop-up" Luke pointed out to the field.

"Damn it" Julian focused more intently on the game. The batter swung at the second pitch, the ball went far into left field, the outfielder ran and ran, he set foot on the fencing and stretched his arm out.

"Yes!" Luke shot up from his seat.

"No!" Julian yelled with emotion after the outfielder took away the homerun and switched it for the third out.

"This game is all ours now" Luke said smugly and took a seat again; Julian groaned and took his head between his hands.

About forty minutes later the game was still the same; the only difference now was that both Luke and Julian had lost the passion they had on the ninth inning. It wasn't until the bottom of the twelfth, when A-rod stepped up to bat and Luke heard that beautiful sound of a bat connecting perfectly with the ball, that he shot up from his seat and followed said ball.

"Go, go…" he motioned with his arms, as if controlling the ball and aiming it to the fair side of the foul pole.

"No, no, no!" Julian shot up also, and he too was motioning with his arms but in the opposite direction.

"Yeah!" Luke's arms flew to the sides in a 'safe' motion when the ball flew out as a homerun. Julian only groaned. The stadium roared.

**.o0 At The House 0o.**

"Mom?" Rory was in Lorelai's room trying to wake her up from her nap.

"Mmm?"

"The game's over" Rory whispered taking a seat on Luke's side of the bed.

"And?"

"Luke's team won"

"Poor Julian, the ride back is gonna suck"

"He said he's driving"

"What? Why?" up until that moment Lorelai had laid immobile the whole time, it wasn't until then that she sat up and turned to look at Rory.

"He offered before the game started"

"And Luke agreed?"

"Julian said Luke wanted to celebrate their win"

"What?"

"I don't know. The point is that Julian offered so Luke could have a few beers and enjoy the game"

"That was nice of him"

"Yeah" Rory nodded.

"So how long ago did the game end?"

"It just did" Lorelai looked at the clock.

"Man, baseball is _long" _

"They went into extra innings" Rory explained.

"What's that?"

"I don't know, but that's what Julian said, they'll be here later"

"Alright then, it's nappy time" Lorelai settled back down

"You're still tired?" Rory frowned.

"Yeah"

"Are you still feeling 'icky'?" Lorelai's word not Rory's.

"Yeah, I'll never have a subway again"

"That I believe" Rory teased.

"Don't be mean to Mommy, nap with her" Lorelai patted the side of the bed.

"I'm not tired, and I'm the designated babysitter"

"Oh yeah, where are the boys?"

"In my room, Sam's with them right now; Jess is at the Diner"

"That boy needs a day off"

"He just went shopping with Sam today"

"I said a day off, not a day catering to his pregnant wife"

"Potato, tomato" Rory shrugged and Lorelai giggled.

"You're keeping Mommy awake on purpose huh?"

"I'm bored" Rory whined.

"Fine" Lorelai sighed and sat up again. "Get the boys and the misses in here, we'll do something"

"Yay!" Rory sprung from the bed and Lorelai rolled her eyes.

**.o0 Later that Night 0o.**

Jess and Sam were already up in the apartment, with the souvenirs Luke and Julian had brought back; nothing much just a keychain for Jess and a bracelet for Sam. Luke didn't like the idea of Julian ever spending a night in their house, even if it was in their guest room; but he liked the idea of him and Rory driving back so late much less, so Julian was spending the night in the guestroom under strict orders that he was not allowed to leave that room at all that night.

Luke and Lorelai were in their room, Luke was telling her about the experience and how grateful he was with Rory for getting them those tickets. To Lorelai he sounded more like a sugared up little boy who had just seen his first game at a stadium.

"You're just too cute" Lorelai said giggling, she was walking around putting all her new stuff together. Luke brought her back a cap, a jersey, a teddy bear wearing a jersey, and a necklace. To the boys he brought back jerseys and caps in two different sizes; so they could wear them for a while. Yes, it ended up costing Luke a bunch of money; more so because he bought himself a jersey too.

"Not cute"

"Damn, I thought you were drunk enough to miss that" she giggled again.

"Tss, I'm not even tipsy"

"But Julian drove back" Lorelai frowned.

"I had a couple beers, I wanted to set a good example" he shrugged.

"That boy doesn't need anymore good examples"

"He's not as good as you think" Luke mumbled. "Never take a road trip with that boy" Luke shuddered and Lorelai had to laugh; she took a seat on the bed.

"Hi" she cooed and scooted closer to him.

"I think we've covered that" he nodded and kissed her.

"You are tipsy" she giggled again and Luke took a deep breath through his nose.

"What did you do all day?" he changed the subject and Lorelai let him, though she got nervous.

"Umm…"

"That fun huh?" he teased after a few seconds passed by and Lorelai didn't say anything.

"Don't get mad" she started and Luke sat up straighter in bed.

"That's not a good start, what did you do?" he turned very serious.

"No, first say you won't get mad"

"Lorelai"

"It was nothing bad"

"Right, and that's why you opened with 'don't get mad'"

"Ok, umm, Rory and I took the boys to Dr. Matthews today"

"What? Why? Did they get sick? You should've called me" Luke got up and went to the nursery; even though he knew for a fact that the boys were ok because he had spent time with them when he got back.

"No, they didn't get sick; the boys are ok, Luke" she assured and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I don't get it" he frowned.

"Why don't we talk over here" she pulled him back towards their room. "We don't want them waking up and staying up all night, now do we?"

"Lorelai"

"We took them to the hospital for a scratch test" she told him after taking a deep breath. Luke's jaw sagged for a second before it tightened and his features turned angry.

"You did what?" he asked angrily, not yelling though.

"We…"

"No, not 'we' _you_, you took them to get a scratch test. Even after I told you I didn't want them to get one"

"Luke I"

"No. God, Lorelai, they're not _your _kids, they're ours. It's not like with Rory; it's not just what you want"

"Hey!"

"You were just waiting for an opportunity to do this huh? Did you ask Rory to get me the tickets so I'd be out of your hair for you to do whatever you wanted to the boys?"

"Stop, Rory got you those tickets because she wanted to do something nice for her Dad, she had nothing to do with this. She actually tried to convince me not to do it after I told her you didn't want them to have one yet!"

"So you did remember I didn't want them getting one"

"Of course I remembered! But I thought knowing was better than not knowing!"

"Knowing what! That the boys could die because of something pointless and insignificant? That their lives are controlled by a stupid little nut"

"Is that how you feel?" Lorelai's tone of voice softened.

"Don't turn this around"

"Luke"

"No, this is about you going behind my back and doing something I told you not to"

"I know you're mad, but I had to" Lorelai's tone of voice stayed quiet. Luke didn't say anything but his face was still tightened. "Ricky's perfectly fine, he's not allergic to anything" she started.

"And Sean?"

"He'll get a rash whenever he eats any nut product" Luke closed his eyes. "But the doctor is pretty sure that he'll out grow it" he turned to look at her.

"Are you lying?"

"No, the boys are ok. Sean's rash only lasted about half an hour" Luke didn't say anything he just walked back to the nursery, he went over to Sean's crib and picked him up.

"Hey buddy" he whispered and took the sleeping boy back to the master bedroom. "Where was the rash?"

"His back" she said quietly. Luke gently placed Sean on the bed and started taking the baby's clothes off; once clad in only his diaper he picked him up again and inspected his back, there was nothing on it. Luke brought the baby to his chest and rubbed his little back soothingly. "Luke?" he only grunted in acknowledgement. "He's ok, they both are"

"MmmHmm"

"They can go to ball games and have peanuts and sunflowers and it'll be ok, no trip to the emergency room or anything"

"MmmHmm"

"If you keep hugging him like that you'll wake him up and then nobody will get any sleep"

"One more minute" he whispered.

"Ok" she lifted her hands in mock surrender and took a seat on the edge of the bed enjoying the view before her. Luke in his sweats and t-shirt holding their boy who only wore a diaper. "Pass me his clothes"

"I'll change him back" she told him while grabbing Sean's stuff.

"Thanks" Luke said placing Sean back on their bed.

"Sure no problem" she started re-dressing the boy.

"No, I meant, thanks for ignoring what I wanted; you were right, it's better to know"

"Luke, I get it, you were afraid of the outcome; so was I, _believe_ me" he just smirked at her.

"They're ok, right?"

"They're perfect" she assured him.

"Good"

"Now, put him back in his crib; I want to spend some time with you" he cocked and eyebrow. "_Sleeping" _she stressed. "We can do that tomorrow… when you're not tipsy"

"I'm not…" now she cocked and eyebrow at him. "I'm really not tipsy"

"Sure babe" she smiled.

"You're impossible" he took Sean to the nursery.

"Love you too Hon"

"Yeah, yeah" he walked back.

"Come back here and kiss me goodnight me so I can go to sleep" Lorelai ordered.

"Well, when you put it _that _way" Luke walked over and got into bed. "Goodnight" he gave her a quick kiss.

"Aw come on, you can do better than that. We didn't see each other all day _and _your team won" she teased and Luke captured her lips again, this time the kiss got more heated. "That's what I'm talking about" she mumbled between kisses before Luke parted her lips. "Luke… sleep"

"MmmHmm" he nodded but kept going.

"I mean it" she pushed him back a little, causing a groan to escape his lips. "Sorry Hon, I promise I'll make up for it tomorrow" he groaned again. "I'll do that thing you like so much" she cooed.

"That's something to consider" he mumbled.

"That's something to think about too, all day, tomorrow"

"Evil"

"Night, Hon" she said with a big smile and kissed him one more time before getting comfortable in bed. It took Luke a couple more minutes but he too got comfortable and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**I promise I'll try harder this time, and update more. My life seems settled enough right now for me to write again (though ideas are encouraged, I always try and work them in)**

**Tell me what you thunk of my COMEBACK chapter.**


End file.
